The Reason
by eclyptyk neo
Summary: COMPLETED. DT. AU. Years go by as Tommy Oliver becomes accustomed to his job as a teacher. A person from his past returns. The new ranger team grows interested in its outcome. How will these new changes between rangers young and old be?
1. Tight Sleeping

**THE REASON** ( PG-13 )  
Author: Eclyptyk Neo

_Summary: Years go by. Eight long years. Dr. Tommy Oliver, PhD. has grown accustomed to his new way of life in Reefside, CA – high school science teacher/paleontologist by day, and Black Dino Thunder (Brachio) Ranger by night. But things will begin to change when life isn't all that easy for a Power Ranger wanting to forget his past, and fighting for the future survival of mankind. A person from his past returns in hopes to re-create a new beginning with the man she once, and still, loves. How will he react with the unexpected visit, and how will his three pupils react to the surprise? And how will the outcome for the future of the Power Rangers both young and old be?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And of course, to all those fighting the good fight against evil/stories that just don't seem to fit well in the Power Rangers era. But the plot is definitely my own–my thoughts. And if I had my way, well, the rating wouldn't be in the status of a kids show. And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!_

_Time Frame: Set a week before the "White Thunder" saga, but after "Ocean Alert"_

_A/N: First off, I must apologize for my slow typing hands in getting this thing posted. I started writing the story back in April, but had no chance to get on the computer and type it. So, sorry. Please, don't bash me too hard. I really gotta catch up with the show, and this is my first attempt at creating a PR fanfic. I mean, I started watching the show in the very beginning, but once the original teams were gone, so was my interest in the show. But I did watch "Ninja Storm", so I know the story behind that. So, yes, I did miss Tommy's big debut in "Forever Red", and I still feel guilty about it. Anyways, I'm back with it–for now. The main title, "The Reason", may not make sense now, but hopefully it will in the future. And of course, I was also debating on where to put this, but found it obvious that it will fit perfectly before the "White Thunder" saga. You'll all see why, when the story gets into way. But, I hope, though, that this is my own original work–with some ties into the series, of course. And the whole concept has been done to death (T/K relationship), but I guess I gotta join the crowd. I'm a writer, but can never find the time to hit the computer and get it on the net like I need to. But of course, had to write something, since I'm back into the show, again. Anyways, read and reply._

* * *

_"Could bringing back the memories and people of the past welcome in a better and brighter future?" –Eclyptyk Neo _

* * *

_**THE REASON – Part One: Tight Sleeping**  
_  
_Summary: Tommy talks to Jason about what's been going on in the past few week and his work ethics. Now, three weeks after their conversation, sleeping hasn't come easy for the Black Dino Ranger. What could the problem be?_

* * *

_"Sleep tight. Dreams and nightmares will give you more answers than you really want." –Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Friday night. Finally.

I slowly walked into the living room, a cup of cappuccino in hand. Not that I really wanted a beer right now, I just needed something to relax me. Cappuccino always managed to do that.

I collapsed on the couch and pulled my cell phone out, flipping it open to see if I had missed any messages.

One missed text.

I shook my head in dismay. "Jason." I stated, knowing exactly who it was, and what he had to say. "What the hell do you want now?"

That was Jason. Checking in like he always did – Mr. Make-Sure-No-One- Jumps-Off-A-Cliff-Leader – when no one tended to inform him of what they were up to in the past few weeks. It didn't bother me, not really, except about my work ethics. I have been so busy with keeping the Rangers in line, and keeping up with grades at school, and making sure that Mesogog don't try to ruin a nice, relaxing day to even call my best friend. I didn't have time to keep in touch. Not that I didn't want to, but sometimes Jason likes to push my buttons way too much than he needs to.

I opened up the text. It read: "Hey, bro. U kno da deal. Jus cheken in. And snce u so buzi 2 check ur email, I kno how u like to rank up digits on ur mobile. Newaiz, hit me bak when u can. L8r. Peace. Jase." I shook my head again. "Fine, you nosy bastard. I'll call you."

I slipped on my headset and leaned forward, as I dialed my best buddy's cell.

The phone rang three times before the receiver clicked and an awkward, heavy breathing came over the phone. Jason's bad interpretation of Darth Vader.

"Hey, Vader," I said as means of greeting, "before you get a heart attack, what's with the diss on my cell?"

Jason gagged for a second, clearing his throat. "Sorry, bro. It got your attention, didn't it? Those ones always seemed to get your attention the best."

I shook my head. "So, Jason, what's up?"

"Only looking out for you, man." He quickly asked the question that started off all our chats. "So, still ain't got no major laid action yet?"

"That's not your biz, bro. But, no, to get you off my ass about it."

"Man, and you had someone like Nikki Valentina in town, too." Jason shook his head in disgrace.

"Please." I huffed. "Even if I wanted to kick it with her, she wouldn't have been all that good in bed. She is way too a prima donna in my status. And would have blown me off as some lame piece of shit trying to sell my image. She didn't seem to give much credit to the guy in the black spandex for saving her life, anyways. Just kinda walked off, as her term of 'Thank- You-For-Saving-My-Prima-Donna-Ass-But-Now-I-Need-To-Get-My-Nails-Fixed- Thanks-To-You' sorta bull."

"Sad, bro. And you always were a girl magnet."

"Still am, bro. Just haven't found The One, if you get my drift. But buzz off, Jase. Ya know, I hate talking about this subject." I changed subjects, hoping to get no more questions on the matter. "So, how's life in LA? Got the gig yet?"

Jason shrugged. "Same ol'. Same ol'. Too many kids speeding across the street like it's slabs of ice."

"You're just trying to look good for that "movie debut" you keep talking about. But, I can't help but break it to you, Jase, Fast and the Furious and Speed delivered the goods. You're stuck with the leftover scraps."

"Whatever, bro. I'll get that gig. This is the real deal I'm working with. Not no movie magic, so I'm a regular celebrity."

"Then where are the screaming mobs of fans I can't seem to hear in the background?"

Jason had his sights on the movie business, figuring he could be the next action star. I could only laughed at it, knowing that his job as a master martial artist would always come first, if not the police officer gig.

"You're just gonna be jealous when I make a mark for myself and become some international superstar," Jason laughed.

"Sorry. I already did." I shrugged, taking a quick sip of the cappuccino sitting beside the mess of papers I still had to grade. "In all those martial arts competitions I got involved in while you were running through the streets of LA with a gun like some 'ranger' hunting goose eggs in the woods."

"Funny. Real funny, Tommy." Jason grew annoyed at my status.

"Hey. You know I didn't mean that, Jason." I apologized, but knew he took it as a joke. "So, what's up? If this has to do with my work ethics, you can forget it, bro. I already told you what the deal was."

"That ranger reunion option is still open, ya know. And the others like the idea."

The ranger reunion. With the old crew. The four generations worth of us. Just for all of us to catch up. We had seen each other in parts, but never as the whole team. Not that I thought it was a bad idea, I just didn't want to think about that right now. There was far too much going on in my life, and I didn't need anymore unexpected surprise besides Mesogog's plots or schemes to overthrow me and the other Rangers.

"No way. You know I'm busy."

"There you go again about being too busy to hang with your best bud. C'mon, it'll be fun. Besides, they're all wanting to know how you'll manage to make a conclusion to what color you're gonna wear to this little get-together, Mr. World's Greatest Ranger." And here we go again. As the legacy continues, so did my goal to become every color of the rainbow. Green. White. Red. Black. "So, what's this I hear about you and Kat?" I changed the subject. "You guys now a thing?"

Jason scoffed. "Me and Kat? Yeah right. Has Adam and Rocky been telling you crap about my love life?"

"Talk is cheap, Jason." I shook my head, figuring he was lying. But I could never tell with him. He was always good about hiding the truth. "So, are you?" A long silence fell over the line, before he answered.

"We've talked. But I guess I can't really do much knowing the fact you might pop up and kick my ass."

"Me and Kat aren't a thing anymore, Jase. I thought I told you that. And we're both okay with it. We've moved on from it, and as much as loved her, I could never see it last forever. I couldn't get as close to her as I had with Kim."

"Dude, you slept with her. I think that's saying a lot." He blurted out.

"You had to remind me, didn't you?" a sense of anger in my voice. "We did, in fact, sleep together. Not that I could regret it when we figured it would end the block between us. Instead, we drifted farther apart. I mean, we still talk. We're on good grounds friendship-wise, but I think she's still upset to not have me sleeping at her side every night. But even she saw the distance that Kim and I had to fix. And so, she let me go. I let her go."

"Man, and I thought it was there." he shrugged, taking a swig from the beer in his hand. "So, have you patched things up with Kim?"

"Don't start with me, Jason." I said in a low voice. He always had to bring that up, and as far as I could tell, it was always the same answer. "No. Okay? I just don't think there is anything left to discuss in our relationship. She made it clear she no longer wanted to be with me, and that's that. I've accepted it. Now, why can't the rest of you guys do the same?"

"Because you're in denial, damn it. Didn't I tell you that once you found true love, you can't let it go. She'll come back to you. And you'll go back to her. It's what we call love. It's quite a great gift to have, especially now. But it's the games that tests your loyalty toward each other, and will prove how much you truly need and care for each other. Don't let her go, Tommy."

"Ya know, you're putting a whole lot of bullshit in my mouth about this. I thought I told you, I didn't want to talk about it."

Jason sighed, figuring he couldn't get anymore out of me. I had been rather barricaded about the whole deal about talking to Kim with anyone. "Fine. But I'm not giving up. I know you're in denial, man. As far as I could tell, you need a vacation." Jason stated over the phone.

I groaned, throwing my head back. I covered my eyes, trying to relay the images of the past in my mind. The images played like a motion picture in my mind. "You have gotta be kiddin' me, Jase."

"No way, man." Jason shook his head. "Look, it wouldn't hurt. All that dino-zord egg hunting has got you living in ancient times, bro. Take a break."

"Ya know, I didn't ask to become the Black Dino Ranger, Jase." I leaned forward, noting the tons of papers I had left to grade. And somehow I thought being a teacher was going to be easy. "I've been so busy with everything, I don't think it would make a difference even if I did take a vacation."

"'The World's Greatest Ranger' can't even take a break to hang with his best buddy?" Jason said with some shock and embarrassment. "Aw, c'mon, Tommy, don't leave me hangin'. We haven't seen each other in nearly six months. You're working way too much, bro. And I'm sure Adam and Rocky has been doggin' you about your work ethics, too."

"Don't bullshit me, Jason." I huffed. I was far too cranky to take up his crap today. It was late. 10:45pm. "You know, I gotta keep the new generation of Rangers in line. They need guidance."

"A regular Zordon, now, aren't we?" Jason stated sarcastically.

I shook my head, pushing the earpiece of the phone upward, hoping to avoid saying something I didn't want to say. I always held a little grudge against Jason's psychological perspective on life and always winning me over. Not that I could ever win against the original red ranger. I was tired of the confrontations of working too much, and of failing to find someone I could call my girl. Quite frankly, that is a rather touchy subject I just don't want to get into at all. I definitely needed someone to come home to to relay all the struggles of how my life was becoming. And that was always the basis of our chats over the phone.

"Take a break, Tommy." Jason directed with some seriousness and sincerity. "Just put that red pen down, step away from the computer, stop thinking about those dino-eggs, and just go out and live a little more. Ya know, isolation will only make things worse. Let alone, I don't want to see my best bro trippin' over something as stupid as paying off for a new black wardrobe."

I managed an acknowledging chuckle. "Aiight, bro. I'll try." "No." Jason huffed in a Yoda-like voice. "Do or do not. There is no try."

"My apologizes, Master." I joked. "I may be a knight, but I will always have something to learn."

"Damn right, bro." Jason agreed with no hesitation. "But, hey, I gotta go."

I nodded. "Yeah. I gotta get these papers done. So, I'll talk to you later."

"Aiight, man. Whenever you get the chance. Ya know, I'm always available." Jason stated. I was about to hang up, but was stopped by Jason's last comment. "Oh, before I forget. Keep an eye out, bro. I hear there's a storm coming in, and the "hart" is gonna be right over you."

"Aiight, man." I confirmed. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks."

"Later, bro."

"Later, man." I hung up the phone.

Three weeks later. Sunday morning.

I, now at 26 years old, still had problems sleeping well. I tossed and turned abruptly in the huge king-sized bed. I never liked sleeping much, but I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past three weeks. I sat up, forcing air back into my lungs. I ran my hands through my short-cropped hair with frustration. Damn, Oliver. Three weeks now, and still not gettin' enough sleep. Something is definitely up with you. But what?

The dreams. They progressively began to create a puzzle in my mind. A puzzle of my past. Each relayed some truth to what had happened in the elapse of 10 years–of each generation of Power Rangers in existence. In the beginning, I was the evil green ranger. In the end–to this date–I was a regular Zordon. The mentor/leader of the team. I was back in the suit–a black suit.

I let out a deep breath, and laid back down to look at the starry ceiling above me. These nights alone in such a huge bed have gotten much harder since I've been suited up again. Maybe Jase is right. Maybe it's time to call her.

I rolled over to my side and looked out to the window. Into the forest. Into the dark abyss. Reefside, California. I thought. Been here for as long as I can remember. Or was it since the explosion on the island? It's hard to tell.

I raised my head to look at the alarm clock on the night stand. 4:18am. I threw my head back on the pillow and threw another over my head, groaning. Only 4:00 in the damn morning. You have got to be kidding me. On a Sunday? I can't keep going on like this. What the hell is wrong with me?

I closed my eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

Hours passed.

HOOOOONNNNNNNK!

I woke up sharply, peeking my head out of the blanket with some confusion. I peered around the room through sleepy, squint eyes as I rolled over to my back. I rubbed my eyes, absently trying to rid myself of the sleepy- syndrome of the morning.

The horn of a passing semi-truck in the distance had woke me up. But it was always rare to hear a semi-truck, especially in this part of the town. The sun was already up. I skimmed the room, looking at the clock. "9:25am," I groaned. "You gotta be kidding me. I was suppose to be up an hour ago."

I slowly dragged myself out of the bed, and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

_**To be continued...**_


	2. The Letter

**_THE REASON – Part Two: The Letter  
_**  
_Summary: Tommy has a flash back about his one and only true love, Kimberly. Is it time to invite her back into his life?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!_

_A/N: This is a stroll down memory lane, and to help fill in the gaps for some people. But other than that, it does tie into "There's No Snow Business Like Snow Business Pt.1." And if you haven't noticed, I like to leave a message or quote before each chapter begins to have the readers thinking about the situation at hand. Just sort of a thing to wonder about. And I'm sorry if my facts aren't right. Just don't bash me too hard about that. That's just too much time I can't make for with this creative mind. So, enjoy and hit me back. And let's get things rollin'._

* * *

_"What kind of life is it when you're all by yourself, and the person you once loved still lives strongly in your heart?" –Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

I walked into the kitchen, clean and tidy for the day. Yeah, I know, for a bachelor that's usually highly unlikely. But I guess the habit of being all clean and tidy usually came with how Kim was. I don't know.

But the house, itself, it was okay. It would eventually pay off in the end, and it's a great place to put an underground lab–if no one is stupid enough to fall into a sinkhole and run through the passages to find the place. I can't blame those three for it. They needed a way out, it just so happened to be in the area where my lab was. As for the normal part of the house–two stories high. Three bedrooms–the master bedroom, a guest room, and a room I changed to a quaint, small gym. Hey, it works out. The kitchen was more so off on its own, having its own little area, which hardly gets used for anything else but the microwave and coffee marker. Like I even have the skills to make some three course meal, no time and my culinary skills aren't exactly house-proof. Two bathrooms, one on the main deck and one upstairs. Nothing fancy, as long as I can shower down and get cleaned off for the day, I'm fine. A small attic, like it's even in use. I plan on making it another room of some sort. Haven't had the time to plan on it. Then there is the study, that never gets touched, but has a rather sophisticated look to it, with the books and dino remains and every thing. The basement, yes, is in fact the lab, just with some huge modifications. The regular study in my terms.

I looked at the time, trying to brush away how much I could fit into my day, now that I lost a few hours. I wore a black t-shirt that was covered with a khaki flannel. The cargo pants were of a darker shade, more of a brown color. As the years went, so did my obedience and closure to the rest of the world. Very rarely could I get into a long conversation with someone. Yeah, even with the guys. I was always the quiet one, and Adam was always the first to notice my silent raid. He never questioned me about it until we had time to ourselves. It's not that I wasn't a people- person, I just didn't find it right for some people to get into my personnel/personal life. Not that they had a right to know, I just figured some things are best left unsaid.

Kinda sad coming from a person who lead a team of fighters for nearly five years. I had also been working out, which was usually concealed behind the dress of a suit and tie, especially at the high school. It came from the degree in paleontology. It's what people expect to see in a professor or doctor. And continued to practice the martial arts, winning numerous titles in my class division, 5th degree black belt for five years. Not that I like to brag about it, but some people look at me as a regular celebrity because of it. I just ignore it. I'm good, just don't need to tell the whole world about it. Even my look showed how much I had matured over the years, letting the rebellious side of me slowly become concealed behind closed doors. Though, now, as a teacher, I had removed the earrings and gotten a more clean-cut, close-cropped set of spikes. But I was still a rebel at heart. Nothing could and ever will change that. But it was always a rarity to even see the man behind the Black Dino Ranger reveal such an aspect of his past.

I knew that my trust was given to the new team of Power Rangers. I can't obviously fight the good fight forever, and alone. I had to give them that respect because it was deja vu. I know what they're going through as much as any other ranger in existence. I could see a little of the original team in each of them.

Conner McKnight, star soccer player and leader of the new generation of Power Rangers, manned the Tyranno Zord and Red Dino Gem. With that, his new super powers were super speed to kick major ass. Though, a jock and cocky at times, he was always the center of bashing from his other two young ranger members. He may not appear to acknowledge his position as a leader, but knows what must be done to win the battle. An attribute given to all leaders of the Rangers. He was a little like Jason, but nowhere near his understanding at how the system of saving the world fits in his hands.

Ethan James, the computer whiz, master of the Blue Dino Gem and Tricera Zord. His special abilities were the capability to create armored skin as a shield and protection against attacks. He was very much like Billy/Zack mix. And always held a personal grudge against Conner against the fact he was chosen as leader over the three of them. The grudge that Jason and I still would have was in all good fun. He would come around and see it that way too. Though he was capable of breaking into my video diary, he only intentionally wanted to find me. I can't blame him for that, because he's trying to get on good grounds with everyone around him. But of course, without the discovery, his heart wouldn't be in the war to protect the world from the evils of the galaxy. He always loved to learn new things, and find out more about the many unknown phenomenons that exist in the universe.

Kira Ford, a singer, master of the Yellow Dino Gem and Ptera Zord. Her special abilities included a sonic boom scream that knocked anything to the ground near by. She was much like Kimberly, as I could recall it. Both were singers, but she was more independent than Kim. She always found a way to stick out of a crowd, and intended on keeping it that way. She was more of the skeptical out of the three when they were given their powers, but has learned to reserve her power as a gift rather than a punishment. She'll always manage to knock some sense of intelligence into her Ranger counterparts, especially being the only girl on the team. And it's not easy when testosterones strike high, especially in high school. I let out a sigh, retrieving a mug from the cabinet. I filled it with a cup of cappuccino and disappeared into the living room. I took a seat on the couch and looked at the mess of papers I had left there the night before. I guess I can't complain. I chose to be a teacher, and it's helping to pay for the expense in the house. Not that all that investment money I had made through my years teaching of martial arts at the Youth Center, and at the college. I don't like to say I'm some millionaire or whatever. Just gotta keep it low. And stay low.

But then I turned my head up, and stared at the wall. Stared straight at it as if I could see through it. Beyond it. Into another dimension. Or simply a void. I didn't know why. Couldn't understand why.

Perhaps I'm just worried about Conner, Ethan and Kira. They should be here to train. Learn more about their powers as Rangers, but instead, I let them go do their own thing. I have–for nearly two weeks now. I mean, they need to enjoy it now, before the hardest battle has them living sleepless nights. I let out a sigh. But Mesogog hasn't even attempted to make any moves in the past several weeks since the incident with Nikki Valentina. Or could he be waiting for the right time to plan his next attack?

But it wasn't that. I knew that in the back of his mind. Something was missing. Or something needed to be resolved. I just couldn't seem to figure out exactly what it was.

Then I remembered. The dream.

My hand shook, involuntary. I forced my eyes shut, as the dream replayed in my mind.

High School. Angel Grove.

Junior year was full of many surprises.

Jason, Trini and Zack had handed their powers over to three new potential candidates: Rocky, Aisha and Adam. The three would be attending the International Peace Conference with other high school students around the world in Switzerland. Rocky, Aisha and Adam were apart of the new team of Power Rangers. They would hone the powers of the ancient Ninja powers–Ninjetti Powers–alongside Billy, Kim and myself.

I was given the position as the leader of the team. I wasn't really asking for such a huge responsibility, but Jason had reassured me that things were in good hands. Jason trusted me and I couldn't let him down. I always had him to watch my back, if I ever back-fired in my skills to lead the team. And now, here was Rocky wearing the colors of the leader, and he'd have to take-off where I could not be.

I was 17 years old, a junior in high school and loving every moment of it. Well, the moments that really mattered. Especially with the pride and joy of my life. The girl I wanted to spend every waking moment with. She was wrapped around my arm without a care to how jealous the other girls were. We both knew that. But I made it clear to the others that I had found the one. I knew that this would be the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. I would never let her go. Hurt her. She was my lifeline. She was my angel. She was my crane.

Kimberly Hart, also 17 years old. The Pink Ninja Ranger, and original member of the Power Rangers. She had been the one who saved me from a life of torment when I was under Rita's spell. Well, okay, Jason broke the spell, but she was there to lead me back to the light. To the end of the tunnel. She never gave up on me when I lost my powers of the Green Power Coin. She knew as much as I did, how much she cared and loved me. We were perfect for each other. Cut from the same apple in a tree. Two fish in the sea, who found our way. It wasn't rushed. It wasn't forced. It was timed perfectly.

That was junior year.

We had been going out for nearly two and a half years.

Senior Year.

I would have to go it alone, without her. Without her physically. But, even I had every right to let her go. It was the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for her to compete and train for the Pan Global Games in Florida. I was the first to convince her to go. Then, the rest of the team. She had coherently agreed, knowing that she couldn't let this opportunity go away. And that was when Kat had took her place on the team. And new ideas began to spark up in the team. I mean, okay, so Kat was cute. She loved to flirt with me, and I would play along, but there was never a moment I would step down and forget about Kim. She meant so much more to me. I was only making the transition for Kat that much better. Much more easier.

Though it was hard, Kim and I began to make a long-distance relationship. It was rough, and my grades were showing it, if not saving the world wasn't contributing. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I missed her. Spend late night phone sessions with her when I could. But it was bumpy. Letters began to grow scarce in the early months of senior year. Calls lasted for no more than 20 minutes.

Soon, it stopped. For a month. December.

I made the promise to come down to Florida over the holiday to see her. We did. And it was nice. We hung out, talked, did what most cautious couples would do. Not that in the back of my mind, I wanted to move deeper into our relationship, but I didn't want to rush into it. Give the credit to both of us about waiting it out. If things were going to work out for the better, and we'd make it for eternity, we would make that first night the best time ever spent.

But the following month, things would come crashing down on me. January.

The dreaded letter that was sent to Ernie's Juice Bar and Fitness Center–not my house–came.

"Hey, Adam." I handed the letter to him. "Why not read it? I gotta finish my sets."

"Sure, man. No problem." Adam began to read the letter out loud as I continued to lift weights at the bench. "Hey, Tommy. Hope all is well. It's me, Kim. I'm sorry I haven't been able to return any of your calls, but I've been very busy with the training and all. I'll be competing in the next few weeks and am really excited about it..."

"Man, she must be real excited about that." Rocky interrupted, having a bright smile on his face.

Adam sighed, continuing to read the letter. "...I'm fine. ... Hope things are going okay in Angel Grove. ..But, I must say that this may be the very last letter I will be sending out to you. You must understand that this long-distance relationship is rather hard. On us both..."

I stopped, nearly dropping the weight on me. My arms began to weaken as I placed the dumbbell back on the stand, sitting up. Adam exchanged a look with me and handed the letter over. I continued to read it slowly. "...For the past few months, I've gotten to know one of the assistant coaches for the team, and..." I paused to look at my friends with some astonishment, catching my breath. "...His name is Carl, and he's a really nice guy. You two would probably get along. ...This is really hard for me to say, Tommy, but I have to let you go. I mean, we shared something special. Really, we did. And I would never want to let that go to anyone else, but I'm really sorry. This long-distance thing cannot happen. Perhaps, it's time to let each other go our separate ways. ... Please understand. ...I am so sorry. I will always love you, Tommy. You were my first and true love, but maybe you can find someone who will be there for you until the very end. ...Send my regards to the others. I miss them. ... Love- Kimberly Anne Hart."

A silence fell over the ring of friends. Nothing could really be said. They were all speechless. They had nothing to say. No way to comfort me. They were shocked.

As each ranger looked to their leader, in reassurance, they could only see the pain in my eyes. The churning pain in my stomach. The knife stab in my heart. The emptiness void and lifeless activity in how my body stood.

Then a spark of rage shook me to the core. I tried to hold back. Control the rage as Kimberly had taught me, but it could not be done. I found my hands wrap tightly around a stool, and with brute strength, drove it into the wall.

THUNK!

The clash against metal vs. concrete.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

Three more times.

I caught my breath, dropping the chair. There was a dent on the wall where I had struck it several times.

All activity stopped as eyes of curious and frightened teens turned to look at the angered high school senior.

The heart-broken teen, myself, said nothing more, storming out of the room, holding back my tears.

I opened my eyes, catching every short breath that escaped my mouth. It wasn't a dream. It was reality. Here I am re-living the past, again. Why?

I looked down, absently. I spilled the cappuccino all over the carpet, but that didn't seem to be of my concern at all.

Perhaps, I did miss her. And I think I may need her more than anything now. She always did know me best.

To be continued...


	3. The Years End

**_THE REASON - Part Three: The Years End_**  
  
Summary: Tommy recaps the years gone by, and what each of the old crew has been doing. All except Kimberly. What seems to keep him from contacting her?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine. I wish it was, but it never will be. Oh well. But give me a break. Taking a trip down memory lane my not be too exact to the show, so I must apologize. I don't have all my facts straight, but that' s why it's a fanfic. The main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". And this does pay a little tribute to a fallen ranger, and one ranger's long lost brother. Rest in peace, Thuy Trang (Trini Kwan) and Eric Frank (David Trueheart)  
  
A/N: Again, this is just filling you guys in on what I feel needs to be said about my story. Enjoy, and hope you're not getting too bored. I'll get to the good stuff. Just give me some time, aiight? And, I guess I should start now. May the Powers Protect You Always. So, read and review.

* * *

_"No one expects the most pain and memories come from the time spent apart from those you really care about." –Eclyptyk Neo_

__

* * *

The contents of that dreadful letter played in my head like a broken record. "...This is really hard for me to say, Tommy, but I have to let you go. I mean, we shared something special. Really, we did. And I would never want to let that go to anyone else, but I'm really sorry. This long- distance thing cannot happen... Send my regard to the others...Love- Kim..."  
  
For as long as I could remember, I had relayed those memories years ago. Let go of the pain of the heartbreak. It was hard. It burned. It melted my heart. Changed the way I got involved with someone. I never did. I never could. I only had two loves. Kimberly Hart. Katherine Hillard. Both were during my high school years. Now, there was nothing. I could never really find love in my heart. Not that I was cold-hearted about the whole situation. I just didn't know how it was like anymore. But I didn't go sleeping around with multiple girls. I guess, the loyalty was still there for the girl I could finally call mine forever. I would assume the way I was raised also influenced that as well.  
  
The break-up with Katherine was easy. It was off to college, and we had other interests, other plans. There was a reasonable good-bye to our break- up. It was education before love. I know it sounds surprising, but it was. I cared for her deeply, but it never did match up to the feelings I had for Kimberly. We both saw that. Those were feelings I just couldn't let go. It didn't matter. Though, I still hold a special place in my heart for just Kat, alone. As much as I wanted to try and push Kimberly out of my life, I could never stop thinking about her the day we parted ways. The day I got that letter. The day I entered college. The day I started teaching at Reefside High School. In the back of my mind, in the depths of my heart, I still wanted to be with her. But the anger and pain was always there to stop me. Stop me from calling. Stop me from making any contact with her.  
  
Then the Race Tracks. Not much could be said about it. The adrenaline rush could only bring more pain in missing her so much more. It was a haven for some time, but after the loss of feeling happiness in winning and growing tired of going around a track 25 million times, I called it quits. Went to college. I began to take things more seriously. Thought more about getting an education rather than saving the world. Ran into Hayley and became college buddies. It was nothing more than that. And if it wasn't for her help in keeping track of every generation of Power Rangers to present time, I don't know where I'd be in that video diary I made. She provided the clips. I had the information. Let alone, she was someone I could talk to about my problems, seeing that the guys were busy with their education and interests.  
  
Three years ago. 2001.  
  
I had graduated in the spring of that year. I was officially considered a doctor of paleontology. And for a few weeks, I spent time with my brother, David. When Anton called me up about a dig in New Mexico, I couldn't refuse. So, I went. Didn't find much those first few days, but about three days into the dig, I got a call from Adam in San Francisco. And I felt my world come crashing down on me. It was the worse news I had ever heard since my parents passed away all those years ago. My brother David passed away on April 16th, 2001 from an illness. An illness that the doctors could not determine. And Adam just so happened to be one of the doctors at the hospital who tried to save him. He did all he could. And I thank him for that. But it could never leave a bigger gaping hole in my heart after that loss. He was the only family–only biological family–I had left. And now, he was gone. Right when we were finally bonding as brothers.  
  
And if things weren't worse that year, another tragic event took a dear friend. An event that brought the old crew together. Trini Kwan's life was taken by a terrible car accident with a drunk driver on September 3rd, 2001. She wasn't even wearing her seatbelt, which made the impact much worse. The old crew came to San Francisco, Trini's place of birth, and mourned with family and friends over the loss. It was hard to face. No one would have expected that to happen, especially to a former Ranger. But life had to go on. Move on slow. And from there, the team began to keep in touch more. Yet, I remembered I couldn't even look at Kimberly the moment she stepped onto the grave site. All I could see was pain in her eyes, and I wasn't there as a comforting shoulder to lean on. Some friend I was. Damn. I knew how the two were close friends – childhood friends.  
  
But somehow, I guess my own personal feelings about some car accident that takes a life–or two--still lives strongly in my mind. It was the same way I had lost my own biological parents, and the best way for me to cope with it was to isolate myself. It was one reason I got involved in martial arts, to relay all the emptiness inside.  
  
Two losses in one year. And both were rather close, but yet so far. I never got a chance to know both of them as I liked to. And even now, I hate myself for waiting all this time. I'm sorry, David. I'm sorry, Trini. Rest in peace. I'll never forget all you did.  
  
That's when the guys had confronted me about Kim. I hate them sometimes. The times I caught up with the old crew–Jason, Adam, Rocky, and Zack, if he made the time– and always managed to have a good time. Just doing what guys would do. Relay all the pain. They were always there to relay my pain about love. I knew that Zack was kicking it with Aisha these days. And Rocky admitted he was getting rather close to Tanya. I swear, once a ranger, still and always will be a ranger. I just never expected some of the hook-ups. As one big huge ranger family. Man, I swear if there ever was some big huge ranger reunion in the end–I don't know what I'd do.  
  
Two years ago. 2002.  
  
It was a few months after Anton and I began our experiments on the uncharted island off of California. And the word on the street was my PhD in paleontology. Everyone looked at me and thought that Billy must have taken my brain by mistake when he left the planet. He didn't. But I still missed his smart ass remarks. I began my research with combining dinosaur DNA with technology alongside the famous scientist, Dr. Anton Mercer. And if anyone thought about it, they couldn't pass up a huge money-making deal with some billionaire scientist. But we were friends even before those experiments began due to the many digs we were involved with. We were a success–for some time. Not that it was my thesis–it was--but it wasn't delivering. Our research would revolution the way the world looked at dinosaurs and technology. But then it happened.  
  
One year later. 2003.  
  
The island was attacked by Tyrannodrones, an army of manipulated dinosaurs by our experiments. And Mercer had gone missing, and the genetically- manipulated bone head Mesogog destroyed the island. The loss of all the hard work. The lives lost. I barely made it out alive. And up to this point, I thought I was the only survivor. I guess I was wrong big time.  
  
Now, here I am. A resident of Reefside, even before the experiments began, and a science teacher at the local high school. In my free time, I had kept in close contact with Hayley. She was there to help create the morphers needed for the new generation of Power Rangers. And well, it was time for another generation of superheroes to step into the world. She kept my notes straight about my work on the dino-technology and its connection to the new threat to the world. And here I am, kicking myself knowing I had contributed to the new threat.  
  
Eight long years—no, I mean five. Or was it four? I just don't know. I groaned, rubbing my head in frustration. But I can say I've had a very productive life in the past few years. Definitely a bunch of memories I don't want to let go off. But so many I want to erase. Why is it so hard now? Why do I keep thinking about Kimberly so damn much?  
  
There were so many more memories I had.  
  
But of course, there were things one could never let go. The original team saw it the very moment I was free from Rita's spell. The way I looked at Kim. They knew, as much as anyone else who came in contact with us knew that I and Kim were meant to be together forever. Then the others followed suit. It was the call of nature. It was chemistry. It was set by the stars.  
  
Jason had kept on the down-low for some time, but eventually opened up his new line of dojos along the West Coast. He had to do it some time. He works part-time as an officer of the LAPD. Mr. LAPD, who just loves to ticket teens speeding down the highway. He was also one of the officers on- scene to investigate the crash site of Trini's death.  
  
Zack, the jokester, is making attempts as a comedy act, if not a humorous rapper. He has traveled the world, and left behind several inspiring seminars. In his free time, he helps kids reach their potential in hip-hop dancing.  
  
Adam and Rocky joined forces to open up their own martial arts school in San Francisco, The Shadowed Dragon. And it has been quite a success. Adam managed to get a master's degree in medicine, Dr. Adam Park, MD. He's also my doctor. Don't ask. And has been helping Rocky recover from his accident at the martial arts competition years ago that forced him to give up his ranks as the Blue Turbo Ranger. And again, the fact for Mr. Shy-Guy- From-Korea to get a medical degree was quite a shock to us all. Though, he's leaning more towards a pediatrician since he likes to hang around kids. As of now, Rocky had recovered, slow, but still is cautious about doing some things to the extreme. In college, he managed to score a degree in psychology. I figured he needed to get involved with that considered the psychological strain he had to go through after his accident. But he's doing fine now, with Adam keeping a close eye on him. They've been friends forever, and nothing tends to break them apart. Brothers. Kinda like me and Jason.  
  
Well, as for the original blue ranger. Billy. He is still on Aquitar or Earth. I'm not sure about him, he comes and goes when he pleases. But back to normal. The only thing that kept him from aging was the pure waters of Aquitar, but I guess I can't blame him for that. But it wouldn't hurt to have him as a technical advisor around the lab, sometimes. But he did his part, left his legacy behind, for those generations of Blue Rangers following him. And Ethan being the latest in the legacy trail, don't let us down.  
  
Aisha lived outside of LA, with Zack, of course, and made her way with marine biology. She always loved being around animals.  
  
Then there was Kat, who traveled the world. She managed to get some of us into the highly exclusive Hollywood parties after making small roles in a few movies. Nothing big. I hear, too, she's gotten back into diving. But than again, she was making a career as a choreographer for some small acts interested in making it big in music business. But I'm not so sure. I haven't talked to her much in the past few months. But then there were rumors about her seeing Jason, as told by Rocky and Adam, but knowing Mr. Denial-Red-Leader he doesn't want to tell me the whole truth. I'll deal with him later.  
  
Then of course, Tanya, who became a lawyer, was making some big bucks dealing with the court cases involving some top-notch celebrities. And if that's not all, she's in the record studio producing a rather intimate and deep album. Well, Rocky, if things work out between the two of you, you'll have nothing to worry about with the money she'll be making.  
  
But the only one I had no clue about was Kim. Not that the others would give me any heads up on what she's been up to, I just figured I'd rather not want to know. I mean, I should. I do, but I don't know, I just can't seem to find the strength to ask her what's up.  
  
The original teams. The ones honing the prehistoric powers, ninjetti powers, and zeo powers as the first of many rangers on earth. Four generations worth of us. Stuck to each other like glue. Like one big, unique family. Jason, Zack, Trini (RIP), Kim, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Tanya and myself.  
  
Though it was a short-lived "dare" and interest, I joined the armed forces. Yes, the armed forces. The Army. I started that year off from school, when the race track just wasn't delivering me the goods. Stayed in for about one year in college, traveled the world. Mostly in Asia. During that time, I perfected my martial art skills. After college, the army was no longer an issue, but the research was. After the research was nearly destroyed a year ago, I went to the army, but left when my vision began to go. I reached the ranks of staff sergeant, figuring it was a way to bring back that importance in leadership. I don't know, I guess I missed the position of taking the lead, and it was another way to avoid Kimberly all together.  
  
The memories. The friends. The hardship. The challenges. I shook my head, as I remembered the accomplishments and struggles my friends had made. I never realized how different it was without having your friends at your side all the time. Maybe it is time to go and see her. Maybe it's time to catch up on old times like I had done with the guys.  
  
I found the strength return to my legs as I rose to my feet. I had to find a way to execute my thoughts on the matter. I stepped out of the room, but not without leaving a mark on the wall by a punch from each hand.  
  
tbc......


	4. Maybe It's Time

_**THE REASON - Part Four: Maybe It's Time  
**_  
_Summary: Tommy goes to the cyber café to try and relay the thoughts about Kim. But was it just a dream? Did he see her on the way home?_

Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Wish it was, but never will. ToHoobastank and the inspiration of your song. This story wouldn't be as good with out it, I think. Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me,please!

A/N: I'm starting to get somewhere. I know, it's slow. It took fourchapters to do that, but it seems our good ol' doctor seems to have problems about a possible sighting of his first and true love. Or did he?This does tie into "Green With Evil Pt.1", but I had to modify it justbecause I can't remember that far back in time. Enjoy. Read. Review.It'll get better, trust me. 

* * *

_"How do you know when it's time to see the one person that means more to you than anything else in the world?" –Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Hayley's Cyberspace.

The hangout for all teenagers who found an interest in computers, independent musicians or for a drink.

Business ran slow like it always did on a Sunday.

Ethan sat at one of the computer stations playing Intergalactic X to occupy his time on a Sunday. Trent sat at a table conspiring new creations of his original superhero work. Teenagers came and went as the day went by. Hayley was behind the counter cleaning the counter, making sure it was set for new customers.

Ethan leaned closer to his screen display a sense of anxiety running through his veins. He was so close to moving on. Then he jumped to his feet clapping his hands together in happiness and success. "Yes. I finally made it to Level 31. What now, evil space scum? I am the man."

Hayley turned away from the counter, rolling her eyes. "Always the same thing over and over again."

A figure entered the café and took the farthest seat at the counter, away from conversational range. It was Tommy. His head hung low. He appeared preoccupied with something else, and couldn't exactly figure out why he came there. He slowly put his head down.

Hayley leaned over to him, noting his defeated mood. "Hey, Tommy. You all right?"

Tommy brought his head up quickly, her voice sending him back into reality. "Huh? What? Oh, hey, Hayley." He shook his head, as if attempting to rid himself of the loss. It did not. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She turned away, and began to prepare his usual order, a chocolate mochaccino. She placed it in front of him and popped a squat across from him. "Are you sure?" She shook her head in disappointment. "I haven't seen you this upset since you left college. And it seems to me you had a little run in with the wall, again?"

Tommy pulled the cup closer to him, examining the side of the cup as if it was the remains of a dinosaur bone. He didn't have to ignore her last statement. A set of band-aids covered each knuckle from the impact he had made several hours earlier. He usually ended up with cuts and bruises after thinking about Kim. "You know sometimes when you're wanting to push something away, just want to forget about it, it comes back to haunt you at just the wrong moment?"

She nodded, slowly. She knew what was coming next, hoping that she hadn't been the one who started it. "You're thinking about her again, Tommy, aren't you?"

College was hard. He figured he wasn't gonna make it in college, until he met Hayley. She spilled the beans about what she collected over the years about the Power Rangers. He could no longer deny it, and helped complete the puzzle to its past. She was there to ease his pain every time he thought about Kim. And, just as anyone else, couldn't see him look so miserable. She wanted to give Kim a piece of her mind, but figured it wouldn't do much good. She just hoped that issues could be resolved, especially with all the issues sparking up in Reefside.

Now, she was a MIT graduate with a degree in computer programming and science. And without Tommy's help, the café wouldn't have gotten as far as it did, let alone avoiding the recent issues of trying to shut it down.

He let out a disappointing sigh, nodding. "I just don't know, ya know. I mean, I thought I moved on. I hoped that I did. She probably already found someone, anyways, and wouldn't want anything more to do with me. I haven't been much of a friend to her in these past few years since the funeral."

"You can't blame yourself, Tommy." She admitted. "Sometimes, a friend doesn't have to be there physically, but mentally to provide you with some stability. You gotta stop blaming yourself for Trini's death."

He nodded. "I know that. It wasn't my fault. But sometimes, I can' t help but feel responsible. It just made me look at all this, and made me realize I need to keep in contact with the new generations of Power Rangers. With my friends."

She leaned forward, making him look up to meet her eye-to-eye. "And friends should matter, just as family and those you hold close. But I can't help but look at you and see how miserable you look. And again, I've told you this a million times. Take a break."

He shook his head. "What do you think it means?" She shrugged. "I don't know, Tommy. To tell you honestly, I really don't know. Haven't Jason and the guys told you that you should talk to her? Maybe it wouldn't hurt."

"No." He snapped. "I won't do it. Not now."

"Look at yourself, Tommy. You're a mess. Obviously, I've done what I can to help you out. And so have the guys. But you have told me that she was the only one who understood you the best. And I am telling you this as a friend."

Tommy let out a sigh. _Again, use the "I-Am-Telling-You-This-As-A-Friend" bullshit. Damn it. Now, I know I'm at a loss. Every single time I hear that, whether it came from Jason or Kat or Billy or whoever, they were always right. Damn!  
_  
"I don't know how else to tell you this, but maybe you should talk to her. I mean, I don't want to see you get hurt again, but I don't want to see you this miserable, either." She looked up, seeing a group of teenagers call for service. "I gotta go. We'll talk later." Hayley excused herself.

Tommy straightened his back, removing his glasses. He rested his head, onto the interlocking bridge of his hands, staring blankly at the distant wall. He saw images of the past run through his mind. Of Kim. Of the times they had spent together.

Ethan headed over to the counter, a satisfying look on his face for another gaming victory. "Hey, Hayley, mind giving me another victorious refill?" Hayley's back was turned, but heard his request. "Sure thing, Ethan. I'll have it out in a bit."

"Thanks, Hayley. You're the best." Ethan clicked his mouth and turned to head back to his computer station, but saw the familiar face of his mentor sitting at the counter. He saw the ghost-like look in his teacher's eyes as he walked over to him. He held out a hand for a greeting, hoping the man would notice the gesture. "Hey, Dr. O, what is up?"

No answer. Dr. Oliver was still in his own little void.

He didn't think so. "Uh...so," he cleared his throat. "A nice day we're having now, aren't we...Tommy?"

He figured that would have done it. He could see his teacher turn into evil goat-sucking vampire for even directing him in that fashion. Not that it was even made such a wrong gesture, but more so over respect. And the guy was his teacher, too. Calling him by his first name wasn't exactly on a comfortable scale with him yet.

Unfortunately, it did not work.

"Yo!" He tapped his teacher on the shoulder, making the man blink. "Hey, Dr. O, you in there? You sorta spaced out."

Tommy looked at the person who disturbed him, then looked away, rubbing his temples. "Yeah, I'm fine, Conner."

Ethan's eyes widened. He scratched his head, and looked around somewhat offended and confused. "Um...I'm not..."

Hayley placed a hand on his shoulder, making him stop. She set his refilled cup into his hand, whispering into his ear. "He's been having a rather rough morning, Ethan. Go easy on him." She looked at Tommy, pointing at Ethan. "Hey, Tommy?"

"Yeah?" He looked up. He groaned, realizing the mistake he had made. "Um...sorry, Ethan. I'm just not thinking, right now."

"Hey, it's cool, Dr. O," Ethan nodded, talking a seat next to his mentor just as Hayley left the two to talk. "I mean, those zombies only possess people who have nothing else to worry about. But you looked really zapped, no offense."

Tommy leaned over his cup again, peering over his shoulder at the door.

Ethan rose an eyebrow. "You expecting someone?"

Tommy shook his head. "Just a little deja vu, Ethan."

Ethan raised his eyebrows again, hoping to expose some laughter. "A glitch in the Matrix?"

But Tommy didn't hear him. He spaced out again. He remembered what had happened right after he got that dreaded letter. He would hang around Ernie's Juice Bar several hours of the day. Skip out of school for reasons other than saving the world. His grades were only getting worse, and his tutor, Billy, was busy manning the Command Center. His skills as the leader of the Zeo Rangers were taking a bad turn, beginning to show in the battles being fought.

Tommy's eyes stayed on the door for some time.

----------

12 years ago.

Angel Grove High School.

Tommy Oliver, the new guy in town, was a freshman. He walked the halls, trying to hide his loss and confusion in the new environment. He was donned in a green apparel, hiding behind the image of being tough. He was. He was a fighter. A martial arts master. But, he was still a soft, sensitive guy underneath all the rebellious side still finding his way in life. He came to a stop at a set of lockers, looking at the piece of scratch paper in his free hand. He fiddled with the lock, opening the half- sized locker to place the textbooks he had received from his first few classes into it. _Man, is high school gonna feel this empty. This hard._ He thought with some annoyance and sadness._ I didn't want to come here, but I couldn't let my parents know that. I mean, they want what is only best for me.  
_  
But that was the case, he was blessed with the adoptive, caring family most orphans would have wanted. He could only remember that his biological parents had died in a car accident when he was four years ago. He went into foster care and orphanages for nearly two years, until he found a home with Robert and Julia Oliver. He would go along with changing his last name, having no true preference to what his real last name was. (Until he would meet his long lost brother, David Trueheart, years later.) They were good parents. Supportive in whatever he got involved with, especially martial arts. But he never could get on a personal basis about his past, hoping he could put all that aside or not discuss it at all.

Then someone tapped him on the shoulder, diminishing the thoughts about his biological parents. He peered over his shoulder.

And it was at that moment, his heart stopped. He thought it was one of those bullies, Bulk or Skull, wanting to cause problems, but it wasn't. It was a young, petite girl donned in pink apparel. Her hair bounced lightly, as she moved lightly on her feet. His eyes met the honey-brown eyes of the curious stranger, and got lost in its beauty. He saw charisma. Intelligence. Bravery. He wanted to touch her soft lips with his fingertips. She must have been an angel from up above to lead her guidance to him, because he didn't want to lose sight of her at all. She was just so beautiful. He bit his lip, unsure of what to say, as he felt his breath quicken. It was love at first sight, if this is what it felt like, and it was only his first day of school.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly," she asked in a kind gentle voice, holding out her hand. He took it, and nodded. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh...yeah. It's Tommy," he found his voice, behind the lumpy feeling in his throat. _Wow. Most girls wouldn't dare come up to me, because I looked like such a ferocious dragon. But somehow, she doesn't care. But damn, how about you and me head on over to the gym and get lost in each other's throats? – Whoa, slow down, Oliver. You barely know the girl and you're thinking about that already.  
_  
She let him hold her hand for another moment longer, giving him a once-over look in the process. She could see the tense contracting of his muscles, telling her he cared much about staying fit. She took mental note about how strong he looked. He was a fighter. She looked into his round, alert tiger eyes, and was caught in a world where only those two existed. Her heart melted when she had saw him earlier in the day, and wanted to learn more about him. _Oh, he's just a little lost puppy trying to find his way. There's no harm in making a new friend. Besides, he's really cute. _"So, where'd you come from?"

"Um...Anaheim." He blinked. He was too caught up in her beauty to even think about anything else. Thinking was far too hard, especially for it being the first day of high school in a new place. As a freshman. Yet, when he was around her, thinking didn't seem to matter. Just being around her felt like a comfort to him. He thought he may have never gotten through the constant moving around, but knew that she could ease away all the hardship.

She nodded, smiling again. "I hope your first day of school isn't throwing you into too bad of a loop. It must be hard trying to fit in."

_That smile is just so beautiful._ He could only shrug. "I don't know. I guess. If you're not used to moving around all the time."

BRING!

_No. Not the bell._ _We were really hitting it off._ Kimberly kicked herself mentally.

He looked about somewhat confused, but knew he would have to cut their conversation short. "Well, gotta go. Ya know, get to my next class."

"What's your next class?" she asked quickly, walking up beside him.

He pulled out his schedule and scanned it. "Uh..well, let's see. Biology with Mr. Milton."

"Oh." she looked down, saddened. _And I was hoping we could finish our conversation in math class. _But smiled again. "Actually, no. My friends, Billy and Zack, are in that class. Billy is like some Einstein genius, dressed in blue, and Zack is sort of a jokester styling in black. You can't miss them. Tell them I said 'hi', would ya?"

Tommy nodded, and looked at her to display a bright smile. "Sure. I'll tell them."

It crushed Kimberly inside. He has a nice smile. _Oh, what I wouldn't give to have his arms around my waist, protectively. He would be the perfect boyfriend. She blinked, getting shot back into reality. Whoa, slow down, Kim. You just met the guy. Just get to know him first before you jump to the conclusion about calling him your boyfriend._ She came up in front of him, and held out her hand. "Well, it was glad to meet you, Tommy..."

"Oh...Oliver," he finished, figuring she was searching for his last name. He took her hand, and shook it firmly. "Glad to meet you too, Kimberly..."

"Hart." she said with no hesitation, displaying another big smile of pearly whites. "So, hey, I'll see you around?"

He nodded, slowing letting her hand go. "Sure. I'd like that."

She turned and headed into the classroom. She looked back quickly, and gave him another smile. He had to turn away to hide away his blushing red face. He scurried up the hall, to his next class. But couldn't get the image of Kim out of his mind. He knew so little about her, but her beauty said it all. He wouldn't give up until he could claim her as his girlfriend.

_Ease up, Tommy._ He told himself, as he barely cleared the door before the tardy bell. _You just met her, and it's likely that she could already have a boyfriend. But that doesn't mean, that I didn't have a chance with her. I could probably win her over.  
_  
---

After school.

Bulk and Skull were just knocked out by Tommy's kind, concerning ego for teasing Kim. She looked away, hiding her embarrassment for needing to get rescued from their teasing. She knew the two for some time, and it was beginning to grow old. But somehow, today she could not get rid of them.

Tommy looked at her with some concern, relaxing a little to realize they hadn't done any physical damage to her. "You all right?" he asked in his best prince-charming voice.

She glanced at him, then brushed a piece of hair behind her ear before averting her attention to her locker. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hey, it's no problem. Those guys have been trying to give me a hard time the whole day."

"Yeah, well, that's how they are," she ignored making any eye contact with him. "You hate them for being such bullies, but love them for their jokes."

Tommy shrugged, making a mental conclusion about the two. "Always wanting to be the center of attention."

The halls of the school were nearly empty, except for the occasional loose papers on the ground. They were the only two students left in the building.

A silence fell over the two, as Tommy eased a little closer to Kim.

She grew nervous, but hid it away, as she turned to look at him.

He stepped back, startled at the sudden contact he made with her eyes. _Man, she's so beautiful.  
_  
"So, I hear you're into martial arts," she said with some excitement.

He looked down, releasing a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you heard about my little run in at lunch." He had gotten into a little spot of trouble with some seniors, and ended up sending them to the showers, rather than they sending him.

"I did." she looked away again. "But, ya know, there's this martial arts competition down at the local youth center today, and if you're not too busy..."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Great. You'll get to meet my other friends. And my friend Jason. He's really good at martial arts, too. Maybe the two of you can partake in a little friendly competition."

He smiled. "Sounds like you're putting up the challenge for him."

"So, can you come?"

"Yeah. Yeah." He nodded. "But I just got to get home and change..."

"Well, that's fine." she cut him off and took out a piece of paper, scribbling something down. "Here's the address. And if you get lost, just call Ernie. He owns the place, and can tell you how to get there if you get lost."

Tommy took the paper, nodding again. "So, I guess I'll see you there?"

She smiled brightly. "See you there."

Kim closed her locker, waved good-bye and walked off. Tommy watched her go, and turned the other way, another smile on his face.

----------

_But when I showed up things changed. I was under the dark spell. Before I came to that competition, I had destroyed the command center. Nearly killed Zordon. Placed a virus in Alpha. Met an enemy, which was suppose to be a friend. At that moment, in space and time, I was the evil green ranger._ "Ease up, Oliver." Tommy told himself, as he looked away from the door. "Just ease up. It's nothing. Just stop thinking about her, damn it."

Ethan whistled, waving his hand quickly across his mentor's face. "Yo, Dr O, ya there? Attention, Dr. O, please, return to earth, over."

Tommy blinked slowly, and looked at his student/ranger counterpart. He tried to hide away his loss and confusion, but figured that Ethan could sense it either way. "I'm here, Ethan. Just having it a little rough right now."

"Wanna talk about it?" Ethan leaned in closer, hoping to have his teacher get something off of his chest. He fought so badly to get Dr. O to say something – anything – about his past, beyond his work as a ranger, but he didn't seem to budge on the offer in letting his teammates in on that part of his life. Not that Ethan had a good idea about it. Dr. O would call him up about helping out more in the lab, when Hayley was too busy at the café, and Ethan would see a more laid-back, open mentor that wouldn't come close to spill the beans of his past to a group of people, but an individual."Ya know, I'm all ears."

Tommy shook his head. "Maybe some other time, Ethan." He got to his feet and headed toward the door. "Don't you have a paper to finish?" Ethan looked away, knowing exactly what his mentor was talking about. Dr. O had assigned the class some huge research project on the geological time scale of earth three weeks ago, and he was only half-way done with it. "Yeah, about that paper..." he placed a hand around his teacher, in a friendly matter.

Tommy gently brushed it away. "I am not giving you an extension, Ethan. You've had three weeks to work on it. And I gave you plenty of research time in class to collect your data. Besides, I can't pamper you, or Conner, or Kira with these extensions."

"Well, as our "extra-curricular advisor", can't you make the exception?"

Tommy shook his head. "I told you that as much as I can bail you out of getting dismissed from class, I cannot help your grades. That's on you." He wrapped an arm around his student. "And I know exactly where you're coming from, but you just got to deal. Life isn't fair."

Ethan surrendered a sigh. He really wasn't the best candidate in persuading and bending a teacher to his whim. Let alone, doing such big projects that really didn't interest him in the end. "Okay, fine. You win."

Tommy patted him on the back, then left without saying another word. Ethan turned and headed back to his computer station, when he noticed something on the counter next to his drink. He clapped his hands together and let out a mischievous smile, taking the prize of Dr. O's glasses in his hand. He returned to his workstation, collapsing on his chair, trying to figure out how he could use his prize to his advantage.

----------

Tommy relaxed in the driver's seat of his jeep, as he shifted gears down, waiting at the red arrow. He covered his eyes, trying to figure out why he couldn't get the images of Kim out of his mind. _Did I miss her this much? And why now?_

He peered at the empty passenger seat, seeing that his cell phone was laying on it. He picked it up, flipping it open as a piece of paper.

It read: "Call me. (954) 569-6456 --Kim."

He punched the wheel with frustration. "Damn it, Jason. Why did you have to leave that text on my phone with her number on it? You damn bastard, sometimes you know how to leave me swimming in the gutter, don't you?"

Yet, he didn't know why he even wrote down her number when he had already programmed it into his phone. It wasn't like he'd use it any time soon. But the constant badgering from the guys was driving him insane. He knew he had to talk to someone else about his problems, but who?

Oh god, don't tell me, it's Kim. He shook his head in angered dismay. _Didn't I say I wanted to get rid of that part of my life? Things happen. People change. They drift apart. Come and go as time goes by. And I'm sure she was better off with that piece of shit Carl–or whatever--anyways._ He let his hand rest on the side of the door, and tilted his head to look to his left.

That's when his heart stopped. That's when he saw it. That's when he saw her.

His eyes followed the red convertible drive off, clear the turning lane, and passed him by on the other side of the median. The license plate was from Florida, the only place he knew she'd be. Time slowed. His heart skipped a beat. He knew that face from anywhere. He could pick it out of the crowd with no hesitation. It was Kimberly. And he knew he wasn't dreaming. He couldn't have. Because he felt that pang of happiness he had anytime he had sight of her. He kept his eye on the car as it disappeared out of his sight.

He looked forward, down at the wheel, absently, catching his breath. _No. No way. It couldn't have been. It was just a dream.  
_  
HONK! HONK!

He blinked, became alert and looked up at the light. Green arrow. He punched the gas pedal, felt the sudden jerk in the jeep, knew he stalled, but had to get out of there and quickly. "Shit! C'mon, Tommy. It was just a dream. That's all. You've had a rough day."

He veered into the next street that would take him to his lone, isolated home in the woods.

tbc...

A/N: Uh-oh. Seems like Tommy is having some problems. Or was it really areality? Did he see Kim? Stay tuned in.


	5. Could It Be A Mistake?

**_THE REASON - Part Five: Could It Be A Mistake?_**  
  
Summary: Kimberly had just gotten into Reefside, being a first-time visitor to the city. She's beginning to have second thoughts about confronting her old boyfriend, seeking counsel from Jason about the matter, who tends to have some future plans about a little ranger reunion.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason".  
  
A/N: Yes. It is official. Kim is in town and in search for Tommy. This is just a little friendly conversation with her "older" brother, Jason. But with an added twist or so. Guess, we'll have to see what happens, now won't we? Sorry, facts will never be straight, so I'm sorry. Going back to the past is way too long ago. I was only six when Power Rangers was released in the US.

* * *

_"Could it be a mistake to right a wrong that really can't be fixed, when another doesn't see eye to eye with you, anymore?" –Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Kimberly pulled into a local gas station, sitting back in the driver's seat a little frustrated. As the years went by, so did her capability to maintain such an energetic lifestyle. She was constantly on hand and foot training the U.S. gymnastics team for the Summer Olympics in Athens. It was the golden opportunity she had been waiting for–to compete–but was stuck being a trainer for the team. A hamstring sprain put her out of commission for the spot on the U.S. gymnastics team, but the staff still wanted her to stay on and train the team.  
  
And she always wanted to go the Greece. So, the opportunity couldn't get passed up.  
  
But nor could the reason that brought her here to Reefside, CA. She needed to console and confront one final person before she was off for Athens. She had kept in close contact with the old ranger crew. All except one. All except the one she clung so close to her heart. Tommy Oliver.  
  
Her body shook with fear at the thought of his name. She had been thinking about him every single moment after Trini's funeral. She saw the distance between them. And she didn't like that. She wanted to make amends. She wanted to make sure that things were okay between the two of them. She wanted so badly to put him back in her life. If not as lovers now, but as friends. She heard about his loss from Adam, and didn't know what to really do about it. She wanted to comfort him, but didn't want to encourage him that it was a step back in their relationship as friends. To only go to him after the funeral to talk about his biological brother and wanting to meet him. But never will.  
  
Life was hard when she left Angel Grove nearly eight years ago. Life was even harder when she had sent him that dreaded letter, telling him that she had found someone new. Life was that much harder without him by her side.  
  
She missed him. Missed him so much. And wanted him to release all the tension and stress in her small form. She wanted her prince on a white tiger back to comfort and hold her. Protect her and tell her things were going to be okay. She didn't realize how much she needed him, until that tragic event brought the old crew together.  
  
In the little free-time she had, she would continue to write songs and play the guitar. Many of the things she wrote were in fact about him. About them. About the heartbreak. About the friends she had left behind. It wasn't like her stuff was something the rest of the world would like. But it touched her soul deeply. _Lots of people just don't appreciate real music. Music that comes from the heart and soul of the writer. Those are the real winners. I must have been a fool to let him go all those years ago. Why would I ever think that Kat was trying to take him away from me? She was encouraging me to move deeper into our relationship, and I had assumed wrong. But then I had to meet someone out in Florida, and things had changed completely.  
_  
She didn't have to lie. She did met someone when she was in Florida. She did think he was the one who could replace Tommy. She did sleep with him, too, when she and Tommy were still trying to make their long-distance relationship work. But she didn't mention that in the letter. Didn't want to crush him more than she already did. Writing it in a letter was so much more easier than in a phone call or in person.  
  
His name was Carl Lopez, an assistant coach, trying to make the position in the Pans Global Division for track & field. He was a young, respected man, especially by the head coach, Gunther Schmidt. He was cute. Three years older than her, which made him 20 years old when she met him. He was of Hispanic descent, and had that sort of sexy Antonio Banderas accent. He was very athletic, too. But would eventually stay in the position as a coach rather as a competitor.  
  
There were so many things that were drawing her to him, but for all the wrong reasons. She was new in town, didn't know her way all that well, and he was there to pick up the slack-- if not more. He liked her. She had to admit he didn't look too bad, either. Flirted with her, though she had given him fair warning in the beginning, she had someone--Tommy. He understood, but never took his eyes off her. And one night, late into training, when she missed a flip, hitting the mat hard, he was there to comfort her. And there to pull her into a mesmerizing kiss that seemed to evade all other issues on her mind. At that moment nothing matter, but the two of them. She didn't even think about Tommy at that time.  
  
When she realized what she had done, she never felt so dirty. She never felt so guilty. But she couldn't tell Tommy the news. She figured it was a one time thing and kept her distance from Carl as much as she could. She hadn't spoke of it to Tommy, though. Couldn't do it. Or risk losing what she had with him. But then, that weekend of Thanksgiving, Carl had invited her to join his family in the festivities of a Mexican dinner. She wouldn't be going home to her family, not with the training. It was a nice gathering, realizing she had never really partook in Tommy's family gathering. But she knew how sensitive a subject of family was to him.  
  
That next morning when she woke up, she never felt like such a whore in her entire life. The night before she had no regrets, but when she rolled over and realized the person she clung to wasn't of her true love, but of another, she knew what she had to do. She couldn't deny it now, that she was falling for Carl, and as the weeks went by, so did her relationship with Tommy. She hid it well that Christmas when he came down to see her.  
  
It crushed her inside to write that letter, but it had to be done. It was almost like a New Year's Resolution. She couldn't put him in anymore pain than what he didn't know or needed to know. She had to let him go. Hope he could find a love with someone more loyal than she had been–like Kat.  
  
Now, here she was, eight years later, kicking herself again for going to Florida, even if Tommy was the first to persuade her to go. She broke things off with Carl when she found out he was sleeping around with almost all the girls on the team. That wasn't even a year-long relationship. And she soon found out it was lust with him. It covered up the pain in never seeing her own loyal, true man every single day. She made it more than two years with Tommy, and they never even got as far as to sleeping together. The make-out session got rather hot, but never beyond it. That's what made their relationship so much more special. They were waiting for the right moment. And when she looked back at the night with Carl, it was peer pressure.  
  
But it wasn't going to be the last time she'd do that with him. She had done it nearly ten more times before breaking it off. Lucky for her, she wasn't pregnant, or carried a disease, as far as she could tell.  
  
_Oh, god, baby. What have I done to you? What have I done to us? You can hate me for the rest of your life, but you have a right to know I still have strong feelings about you, Tommy._  
  
She was crushed. She could barely breathe. But she couldn't even shed any tears, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't.  
  
She got out of the car, and retreated into the gas station for a cool beverage, and a map of the area. When she returned, she slumped back in the seat, turning her head to the sky, shielding the sun as it came crashing down. "How hard can it be to find him?"  
  
She was getting frustrated at the dead-ends her friends were giving her. She pulled out her cell phone, and hoped that Jason could clear up a few things that clouded her mind.  
  
The phone rang two times before the receiver clicked, giving clearance that someone was on the other line.  
  
"Hey, baby sis." Jason said as he always did with her. "What can your older brother do for you, now? And do not tell me you're having your second thoughts about seeing him."  
  
Kimberly shook her head, smiling. "However did you guess, Jason?"  
  
"C'mon, Kim. He's dying to see–well, maybe not dying, but he will. Trust me. He needs it. Besides, maybe you can finally give him that much needed special back rub and bed-time tucking, if you get my drift. You guys have waited far too long to pass it up."  
  
Kimberly groaned. "Don't try to push me anymore than you should, Jason. I mean, I love him and everything, but I don't think having him sleep with me for one night will change his mind about him taking me back."  
  
Jason sighed. "C'mon, Kim, you're talkin' to his best buddy here. I think I know when it's obvious he's thinking about wanting to have sex with you. It's killing him, but he's in denial. You gotta wake him up, Kim. I mean, me and the guys have tried, but have gotten nowhere. He's a damn rock."  
  
She fell silent, feeling a little offended about Jason calling her love a rock.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized, after she said nothing. "But it's true. He needs someone to call his own. He needs someone in his life. And that's you, Kim. It was you. And it will always be you."  
  
"Thanks, Jase. You know how to cheer someone up when they're having their doubts."  
  
"Hey, it's me, the original-fearless-leader. And didn't you always do that with him? It's a given for friends. But it's a rare gift to have in a relationship, especially when each of you know it. You gotta talk to him, Kim. He's falling apart."  
  
She sighed, and switched to her headset as she turned the engine over. She was saddened by Jason's last statement. _Was he really falling apart? What's wrong , baby? I'm coming. You can tell me, and I'll make it better. Just tell me where you need the healing.  
_  
She pulled out the small piece of paper that had Tommy's address on it. But it was already plastered in her head like super glue. 1992 Valencia Road. Reefside, CA. She broke the map open, searching the street names, while multi-tasking between keeping a conversation going with Jason, driving, and reading street signs as she drove by.  
  
"How hard can it be to find his place?" she grew a little frustrated.  
  
"If you're in town, you'd better stop searching now. He sorta isolated himself from the rest of the city." Jason admitted, knowing exactly how closed his best buddy was becoming every time he made the visit to see him.  
  
"Isolated himself?" She was surprised, as she forced the car to a stop on an alley street. "Why? He always liked to be the center of attention."  
  
"That would be Tommy of the past. The one you're looking for, now, is more isolated, and trying to find inner peace within himself."  
  
"Okay. This is definitely a mistake, Jas—"  
  
"No. No. No." He cut her off. "Don't give me the same bullshit he is giving me, Kim. I won't lie to you. He isn't who he was a few years ago, but I know he's still there hiding behind all those closed doors. He misses you, even if he is denying it. I know that. It's in the way he tries to relay our conversation away from you. He still loves you, Kim."  
  
She looked down, wanting the tears to fall, but there were none to come crashing down. "Really?"  
  
"Yes." He breathed, with some frustration. "You gave it plenty of time. The last time you guys saw each other was at the funeral, and even then you couldn't look at each other. It's because you weren't ready. But now, you are. I know you are. And I'm getting tired of trying to play cupid in all this."  
  
Kimberly couldn't help but laugh, imagining Jason walking around with wings, a toga and arrows, bringing together each pair of rangers he found suitable for each other. "Have you even told him about you and Kat?"  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged. Everyone else knew about him and Kat being a thing, about his proposal to her, and her acceptance in the ring. They were scheduled to get married in the fall. And they all knew. Except Tommy. "Let him figure it out when I get this whole ranger reunion set up."  
  
"You're really not going to give up on it, are you?"  
  
"Hey!" he called out. "You all liked the idea as much as me. It's just Mr. World's Greatest "Cold-Hearted" Ranger doesn't want to put his say in the whole thing. But ya know, he needs to see the old crew, anyways. There is a lot of catching up we gotta do as a whole."  
  
She shook her head, knowing she couldn't change the original leader's mind about this little ranger reunion they're planning to put up for Tommy. "Ya know, if he finds out you were behind the whole "inviting-me-out-to- Reefside-to-go-see-him" than he isn't gonna talk to me ever again."  
  
"You told me you wanted to see him. So, I'm giving you that, Kim. Go talk to him. Now, don't worry about the little reunion, me and the guys got that covered. You just worry about making sure he cries out like he needs to."  
  
"Jason!" she turned bright red.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized. "We're all adults here, it's not like it's that much of a big deal. But I'm serious! Either the guy just doesn't want to admit he's still a virgin, or he just hasn't kicked it with anyone who could deliver it like another ranger could."  
  
She turned bright red under the comment he made, feeling rather guilty about the topic. And embarrassed. She knew he wanted as much of a full report as she could give about their little "Operation: Reunited Forever", considering he was the mastermind behind the situation.  
  
"Well, hey, I'll let you go." Jason admitted, noting the late hour of the day. "Oh, and just look for a road saying 'Green Valley Blvd' and follow it north toward the woods. It'll be obvious where he lives, once you find the street, all right?"  
  
She held her breath, at the moment of him mentioning the word 'green'. _The first color you ever wore when I meet you, baby. I still remember what you wore, and that loss, confused puppy look in your eyes.  
_  
"Hey, Kim, you got that?" Jason called out, noticing she had spaced out.  
  
"Huh?" she threw her head back. "Yeah, I heard that. North on Green Valley Blvd. I won't forget. Thanks again, Jason."  
  
"Hey, I'm always here. Talk to you later, baby sis."  
  
"Bye, Jason." She replied and hung up.  
  
She let out a sigh, and pulled the car out of park. And turned the wheel that took her back to the main road, in search for her one and only true love.  
  
tbc......... 


	6. Peace Within Me

_**THE REASON - Part Six: Peace Within Myself**_  
  
Summary: Tommy comes home, figuring the only way to get out of thinking about Kim was to work on his martial art skills in the woods.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers will never be in my hands, only the power to create a fanfic. Again, if my facts aren't right, I must apologize. But you just have to deal. Hoobastank, it's the reason I've gotten this far with this story. So, don't sue me. No one.

* * *

"Out in the woods nothing really matters. You never felt so free until you open up your mind to the world around you." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Tommy pulled into the driveway of his house, and turned off the engine. He leaned forward, hugging the wheel for some time, trying to relay all thoughts going through his mind.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" He shook his head. "No. It can't be. No way. It couldn't have been with her. And even if it was, she probably just came by to tell me that she married that bastard, Carl. She doesn't want anything more to do with me. We couldn't even look at each other at the funeral." He drummed the wheel with his fingertips, then forced out a punch, making the car honk shortly. "Damn it, Jason. This is your fault, I swear. If you didn't have to bring it up, none of this would have been going through my mind."  
  
He groaned, running his hands across his hair before getting out of the car.  
  
The area was calm and quiet. There wasn't much activity, like always. And that was one reason why Tommy had chose the area. For the peace and quiet. And for his underground lab.  
  
He didn't even go into the house, and retreated into the woods.  
  
The tree cover was good for hiding away the many secrets he still had left to shield. It wasn't traveled much by anyone, except the animals native to the area. There was no other disturbance, except for the little training sessions he would hold with the other rangers.  
  
He picked up his pace as he began to spring over fallen trees and rocks to his one place of peace. Serenity. Privacy. He pulled back a set of bushes and stepped out into the opening. It was open to a small lake and waterfall. Into a place, he knew he could call his own with no disturbance. It was a place to practice his martial arts skills in peace. The area he dubbed, Tiger Star and the waterfall, White Dragon. A way to set his ranks, and remember who he was as a Ranger.  
  
He would come out here on times when he needed to clear his mind. It came with the reason for settling in Reefside. There was an easy retreat to the woods, or a private beach to think. The community was friendly. The setting wasn't going to be of any trouble, up until Mesogog decided to foil out his plans to take out the city. And came the birth of the new generation of Rangers. Though, Tommy had hoped he would never have to hand over the morphers to three teens, he knew that Conner, Ethan and Kira would be perfect for the job. The gems didn't choose them for any reason.  
  
Time out here just didn't matter. He could be out here for hours at a time, and not really notice or care.  
  
It was time he needed. For peace. For quiet. For reflection. For time alone. To block himself away from the rest of society for a few hours.  
  
He walked over to the side of the lake, and followed a path of rocks that would take him underneath the waterfall and into a small cave lit only by the fire sticks on the wall. They ignited with every step he took, as he came to halt in front of the back of the cave. He closed his eyes, and brought his hands together in a bowing stance. The wall began to glow with a pure white light, as the shape on the wall became more visible. A symbol of his Ranger stature: a dragon, a white tiger, a falcon, a star. His own Temple of Power.  
  
With a lightning fast move, he ripped off his clothes, to reveal a set of white ninja garments underneath. The white ninja clothes he had called his own all those years ago, encrusted with the gold coin of his inner animal spirit–the falcon.  
  
He pulled into a fighter stance. "Ninja Power. The falcon."  
  
Through the years he had searched within himself to re-harness his Ninja powers. Though the coins were lost and destroyed to morph into his ranger form, he still had the power of the ninja and falcon inside him. The six of them did. Those that had obtained their ancient ninja powers and animal spirits by Ninjor, the true bearer of the Power Coins. Anything felt possible when he harnessed those powers, and it was his source of peace. In the past, he had come up unsuccessful to find it inside. Failed in every respect. He was falling apart, and he knew that. After the generation of the Ninja Storm Rangers came into play, so did his ability to re-establish the long, lost ninja powers withing himself. He ran into the three Wind Rangers while he was in Blue Bay Harbor, and spoke of his connection to the Rangers, and the ninja powers. He would help them train in the shadows, until Cam had made the discovery. It was him who helped Tommy re-harness his own ninja powers of the Falcon. With it, he learned to shield his thoughts. Used the shadows as an advantage. Become a ninja again. It would be a key action in the future, though harnessing the powers of invisibility made it that much easier.  
  
He turned, and made a running start for the waterfall base. He made a leap into the air, and somersaulted over to the edge of the lake, without missing a step. He barely had a drop on him.  
  
And with that, practiced the ancient form of the Ninjetti.  
  
Hours passed.  
  
That was his goal. It cleared his mind.  
  
He was sitting atop a rock in the middle of the lake, meditating. He was in his Black Dino Thunder Ranger suit.  
  
A gentle breeze brushed passed him, as he opened his eyes, looking around.  
  
It was late. The sun would set in a few hours, and he had to get back and finish grading those quizzes from the past week.  
  
He slowly got to his feet, and with no hesitation jumped to the edge of the lake. "Power down."  
  
His Ranger suit was replaced by his normal clothes, as he disappeared back into the woods and back to his house.  
  
tbc......  
  
A/N: So, it is true. Tommy maintains his ninja powers of his animal spirit, the falcon. If you're confused now, don't worry, I'll fill you in as the stories comes along. Gotta throw in a twist, or this may never work with me. And I know, there is no tie into "White Thunder" yet. It'll be awhile. 


	7. Hey, You!

**_THE REASON - Part Seven: Hey, You!_**  
  
Summary: Kimberly finally finds Tommy's house. But it's the moment of truth, how will he react?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers mine it isn't. But this story is. And, if I've gotten this far, than you must really like me. Or I'm just annoyed at the lack of reviews, and I just had to post. Either way, it's getting somewhere. And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!  
  
A/N: It's short, but it has to be. The next chapter is just far too long. And it's simple, so it gets things ready for the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned.

* * *

_"It isn't over, until all the doors are finally closed on the past."_ –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Kimberly pulled off the road, beside a quaint blue house amongst the endless rows of trees hiding it. There was a black jeep in what appeared to be a driveway off to the left side of the house. She looked at the small piece of paper in her hand, then back at the house. _1992 Valencia Road. Well, here it is. After about nearly four hours of looking around, I found it.  
_  
But now what?  
  
"He should be home. I would assume that jeep is his."  
  
She sighed, and very slowly got out of the convertible. She looked around at her surroundings. The house was sort of a mystery, having stripped the pattern of trees in the area. There was no fence to block off property rights. It was two-stories high, the main entrance located on the west side of the house.  
  
_It seems nice. Kinda wondering how or why he'd pick a place out here in the middle of nowhere._  
  
She took small steps up to the door of the house, trying to figure out what to say. She had so many questions to ask him, but didn't want to interrogate him with them all. She only worried about how much he had changed through the years, and if she could really see the person she missed and loved so much. She didn't want to come here and intrude. But she just had to settle a few things. Settle some things before she would set off for Athens in a few months. And perhaps, start a new relationship, she would make sure would last forever.  
  
She came to a halt on his front porch, and forced out a breath before letting out a series of soft, cautious knocks.  
  
-----  
  
Tommy slipped into the house through the back and retreated to his room, to change into a black karate uniform, minus the sleeves to his karate jacket. He went into the room located on the main floor, which housed a small gym station. A Bowflex. A Total Gym. A bench press. A small corner full of weights of different sizes. A punching bag in the corner. A wooden dummy he used as a target for developing his martial arts skills. And the typical mirror setting across all walls of the room. On the far wall was a matted area where he could practice his other martial arts techniques.  
  
He didn't even stop, heading straight for the punching bag to set up several hits before going into a fiery frenzy, a spark of anger creeping up with each punch he threw.  
  
Each impact seemed to grow louder, as his anger was released on its aggressor. He broke out into a sweat, which forced him to strip himself of his karate jacket and tank top underneath.  
  
Time passed.  
  
He slowed down each punch, until he could do no more. He leaned up against the bag, catching his breath. _What the hell is wrong with me? I came from the woods just fine, but now, I can't seem to get rid of this anger. Why?  
_  
He wiped his eyes to avoid the sweat from stinging when he swore he could of heard knocking coming from the door.  
  
-----  
  
No answer.  
  
She waited.  
  
The seconds felt like minutes. The minutes felt like hours.  
  
Nothing.  
  
She forced out a breath, and knocked again with more power.  
  
-----  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Okay. Now, I know I heard that. Tommy thought as he wiped his face with a towel.  
  
He peered out of the room, then retreated to answering the door, wrapping the towel around his neck.  
  
-----  
  
No answer.  
  
She was growing more nervous as the minutes passed. _Maybe this is a mistake. See, Jason, I told you. He probably saw me coming up, and is just waiting for me to leave. He doesn't want to talk to me.  
_  
Then she heard the unlatching of several locks and the door swung open.  
  
And that's when she saw him. Actually saw him – less than 10 feet away – in three years.  
  
He was looking down, appeared to look somewhat ashamed, but annoyed for the disturbance. When he looked up, his expression became blank like a ghost. His eyes spoke for his mouth as they widened with shock, surprise and speechlessness.  
  
"Hey, you." Kimberly could only say above a whisper.  
  
tbc.........  
  
A/N: So, the tension isn't as big as I wanted it to. Even the best writers get writer's block. So, what will happen next? Will he let her in? Or throw her out back on the street? Gotta check out the next chapter if you want some answers. 


	8. No More Hurting

_**THE REASON**_ - Part Eight: No More Hurting

_Summary: Kim doesn't want to hurt Tommy anymore. Tommy doesn't want to live with the pain anymore. But they can't seem to come to good grounds, and an unlikely source sees the distance between the once inseparable pair. And in the end, Tommy isn't ready to accept her apology._

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me. It will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). The main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason".

A/N: First off, this chapter is really long. I must apologize for that, but it does have some action. It's sorta building up this suspense between the characters and everything. And if I tried to shorten the chapter, it wouldn't really work out. And it seems like there is more to deal with than the presence of an old adversary. And this is the first real tie-in to the main title "The Reason." And credit to Hoobastank, this isn't my song, it's yours. Don't shoot. Hope it will make some sense. Later Daze. May the Powers Always Protect You. 

* * *

"There is no acceptance in trying to get rid of a past full of pain, if it's not ready to be settled." –Eclyptyk Neo 

* * *

He slowly walked over to the front door, and for a second, felt no breath escape his mouth. What the hell is going on? What's wrong with me? He found his right hand tighten around the handle of the door. The other hand went to unlock the array of locks that sheltered him even more from the rest of the world. He pulled the door open, looking to the ground. It wasn't that I was annoyed about the disturbance, I just figured it was someone who must have gotten lost.

When he finally looked up, his heart stopped dead. His eyes widened. He nearly collapsed, but clung to the side of the wall, hoping it was a dream.

"Hey, you." the small petite women whispered.

It wasn't a dream.

There she was standing on his doorstep. The one person he had hoped to avoid for just a little bit longer. But now, he just couldn't. It was her. It was Kimberly Anne Hart, the woman he swore to love forever, standing only a few feet in front of him. She wore a dark, blue denim outfit with a small tight pink baby t-shirt underneath. Her hair was cut into an array of layers and highlighted of a more golden brown color. She held a weak smile on her face, as he stood there with astonishment. He could only look at her and smile with admiration for keeping with her ranger color. Yet, no other emotions could be displayed. The coldness in his heart wielded with the pain burning in his eyes. As much as he wanted to and needed to–to just take her into his protective embrace and never let go–it just could not be done.

She looked at him, taking in the very feelings rising up inside her. She gave him a once-over look, trying to hide the rise and fall of a quicken heartbeat in her chest. She was falling for him all over again. She melted when their eyes made contact for a brief moment. Her muscles tensed. Oh, baby, how I just want to greet you with a warm hug, and lay a gentle kiss upon your lips–I can't. I can't seem to move.

Tommy's heart began to race. And it wasn't due to the work-out. The lump in his throat grew, as his heart seemed to skip a beat every time he wanted to move. His mind would not permit him to move forward. To speak a word. His heart cried out in pain and agony to stop the madness and sweep her into his arms, and do what had to be done. But he couldn't.

He gave her a once-over look as she had done to him, and saw what he had seen there all those years ago. The beauty. The charisma. The talent. The intelligence. The brave and gifted crane of his dreams. The girl he had called his pterodactyl. His crane. His angel. His lifeline.

No, Oliver. He told himself like a dog. Don't do it. Let her live with the same pain she hit you with.

"How are you doing?" She asked after a long silence, hoping to break away the distance between them.

He blinked slowly. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine." she said, shying a little innocent smile she only gave to him alone.

He turned away, slightly embarrassed. Please, Kimberly. Don't do this. Not now.

She met him eye-to-eye, noting the isolation in his eyes. And she knew he had been in this state her some time. If she would start conversation, it'd better be good. Better be worth the drive across the country to go see him. She looked up at his hair, noting the change. "A new look. I guess I didn't really notice it at the funeral. Jason told me about it, but I didn't believe him."

"And?" he said slowly, but firmly.

"It looks good," she said quickly with some defense. "It gives you a more sophisticated look. Yet, somewhat of a rebel. I like it. You pull it off well, because most guys can't seem to pull off that spike look and still look like a nice guy, ya know."

He looked down, nodding slowly, wiping his face with the towel. He took another step back, trying to figure out what to say. "Um...thanks."

Kimberly's eyes darted to the ground, trying to avoid making any eye contact with the defined muscles shield behind the not so concealed towel. She could tell he was working out, showing the definition of each muscle on his chest and arms. She looked at his arms, seeing the ink marks left with his stature of a ranger. It didn't cover his entire bicep, but it was noticeable. His right bicep housed a Chinese dragon intertwined with a white tiger, with a Chinese symbol in the background. She pondered what it meant. Perhaps, leadership. Or power. Then the other bicep housed a falcon flying across a sky shaped as a star. She couldn't help but recall that the man before her would never get a tattoo, due to the fear of multiple uses of a needle to create a work of art. But I guess, once a rebel. Always a rebel. It looks good, baby. I like that you haven't forgotten your ranger roots. But of course, you always loved to surprise me.

Tommy looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the silence. Yet he wasn't surprised. She was taken him in, grasping what she had missed out on for nearly eight years. Well, three since they last saw each other. He had done the same, but with more of a revealing viewpoint, which was so hard to fight with her standing right there in front of him. But this isn't one of your fantasies, Tommy, this is real. She's standing right there. So, make with the apologizes and give her what you wanted to give her for too damn long.

But he couldn't. Caught in a world of loss and confusion for the intrusion. He looked back at her. Tasting and smelling her fear like a tiger could. Watched as an alert dragon. He knew Kim far too well, waiting for her to jump on him and lay kisses wherever possible. But she could not do it.

Caught in the fear of intruding more than she needed to at the moment.

He turned away, walking back into the house. Kim wasn't sure if it was an invite or a statement for her dismissal. He stopped, peering over his shoulder. "You gonna come in or let the breeze make this place an igloo?"

She blinked, and stepped into the house. He came up slowly beside her, to catch the door and close it behind her. But his eyes never left her. Those falcon, sharp eyes never left her as if she had walked onto his deadly territory. She knew if she couldn't win now, she many never win him again.

He directed her into the living room, never losing his stride. Or sight of her.

She sat down on the far end of the room, and looked around at the quaint living room. A set of furniture of black texture. A coffee table full of papers yet to be graded. A small end table housing an oriental-style lamp and phone. A flat screen tv across the way, aside from the entertainment system in the corner of the room. In the far distance, the kitchen stood which, as Kim noted, wasn't in much use for more than the microwave and coffee machine. It wasn't crowded, but it wasn't at all, too cheap. And he was well-situated for a bachelor.

He crossed his arms, looking at her. Looking at the awe and confusion in the body of his uninvited guest. "Can I get you anything?"

She jumped, grabbing her chest and looked at the man who had asked the question with what seemed like a booming thunder voice. "Um...just some water, please."

He stepped out of the room, and disappeared into the area of little use, the kitchen. She looked about the room, seeing the many picture frames plastered to the wall. Of friends, old and new. Of family, adoptive and biological. Of him, around the world. Many of them she recognized, even surprised to see a picture of him and her at the homecoming dance back in their sophomore year in high school.

Well, at least he didn't forget me completely. But I figured he would have taken those down, due to the fact he probably can't even think about me. And here I am intruding without even calling first, but just sort of barging in. Nice, Kim. Real nice.

She looked at one of the pictures, with some confusion. She had heard about Tommy's recent thesis–or not so recent experiments–on developing dino technology. The two men wore business suits with white lab coats over it, shaking hands with an agreement. One, of course, was Tommy. The other, was the multi-millionaire scientist, Dr. Anton Mercer. Wow, Tommy. It's been so long since I've seen you in something nice, but damn you look so good. But anything seemed to work for me. I wasn't that picky. Just as long as you were comfortable with what you wore.

Tommy returned with a glass of water and a coaster, placing it on the table before her. He still could see her uneasiness in how she sat, closing herself to a confided area on the couch. He found a seat in the lounge chair aside from the small end table, watching her with alert, sharp eyes. Kimberly sensed his eyes beaming on her like a deer caught in the headlights, her heart racing with more fear. Why am I afraid to talk to him, now? I mean, how hard can it be? I was the one who came to visit, right? But it was hard. This was the man she had hoped she would spend the rest of her life with. She had called him her little dragon. Her brave white tiger. Her soaring falcon. But now, she couldn't look at him without seeing hurt and pain in his eyes. She wanted to change that. Become friends again. Just hearing his voice would be a go. To be friends again. Start off slow, and hopefully re-create a stronger relationship that would bring them into the church and under oath of marriage. That's what she still wanted. Had hoped he still wanted that, too.

He set the towel on the arm rest of the chair, leaning forward to wait for the news that brought her to his doorstep. His eyes never left her form for anything. He saw the nervousness. Felt the cold chills run down her spine. Felt the crushing distance between them. C'mon, Kimberly. Don't forget you're the one who came knocking on my door. So, you seem to have something to say. I'm here. I ain't going anywhere. I'm listening.

Kimberly took a deep breath, and took a quick drink from the glass he had set for her. She couldn't do this. Didn't like the uneasiness. The leering eyes of him watching her as prey. She got to her feet, wiping her sweaty hands on her pant legs. "Um...ya know, maybe I should just go. You seem a little busy right now. I could just come..."

"Kimberly." He said firmly in the leadership tone, she got used to hearing. And missed, but obeyed no matter what. "I didn't let you in for any reason than to turn it away. And if you came all this way after three years, there is some thing that has to be said. So, sit down."

She complied like an obedient dog, not wanting to let his leadership skills turn into drill-sergeant mode. She looked at her hands, peering over at the serious, empty man to her right. "Tommy, I..."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Saved by the door. She relaxed a little bit.

But he didn't move. His eyes grew to narrow slits as he appeared to grown impatient by her hesitation. Unless he didn't hear the knock.

Their eyes finally met after the long bet to avoid it. She held a look of forgiveness. Apology. Fear. Acceptance. He held a look of pain. Sadness. Anger. Fear. Emptiness.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The knocking came more forcefully, instructing more attention to its request rather than the task at hand.

Tommy let out a breath, excused himself, and retreated to answering the door.

He opened the door, to reveal the wondering and searching eyes of Ethan. He let out a sigh. "Ethan, what are you doing here? Don't you have a paper to work on?"

Ethan scratched his head, absently. "Um..hey, yeah, about that paper, Dr. O, ya know. Why bother, right? It's somewhat pointless."

"Pointless?" He shied a smile, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. "It's worth a big chunk of your grade, Ethan. Look, I know I am a little harsh about all this research and writing, but it's what you need when it comes to the real world. Some things can and must be taught in school. Others just have to be set for experience."

Ethan nodded slowly, agreeing with his mentor's last statement. "Okay. Okay. You're right..."

"What do you want, Ethan?" Dr. Oliver cut him off. "If it's about an extension, I can't do that."

"Aw, c'mon, Dr. O. You're killing me..."

"And so is Mesogog with his pathetic plans, but I cannot do it, Ethan. I have to give a fair deal to everyone. And besides, you weren't even sick at all when I gave you the assignment, so you can't even get in any extra sick days."

Ethan sighed and pulled up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. That works, but also the fact that, you've seen how I write. It's like hella small..."

"I told you to type the assignment, Ethan." Dr. O stated clearly. "If it's in writing I will throw it away and not grade it at all."

Ethan tried to hide his anger of another loss, and tapped about at his blue flannel shirt. "Oh. Okay, well, how about when you were driving? Ya know, I bet you couldn't see things that clear."

"If this is about my glasses, I can see fine without them. I'm not some blind prophet without them. I can see with or without them just fine."

"But, you didn't let me finish." Ethan slowly pulled out a prize from his pocket. He extended out his hand, and dropped the glasses into the waiting hands of his teacher. "Let me make a proposal. Since, you did in fact leave your glasses at the café, I should be given at least two days extension. I mean, coming out here is a trip."

Dr. O couldn't help but laugh. "Funny. But no. I told you that it's due tomorrow, and it's due tomorrow. No exceptions."

Ethan's eyes dropped to the puppy eye look. He wanted so badly to drop to his knees, and beg and plead, but figured it wouldn't be much good. "Well, fine. Okay. You gotta at least straighten out this whole dinosaur era. Ya know, Jurassic, Triassic, Cenozoic, or whatever. I mean, you are the expert on that whole field. So, as long as you help me out on that, I'm all good."

Dr. O shook his head in disappointment. "If you would have paid attention in class, I wouldn't be needing to re-teach you all of this info." Ethan groaned. "Aw, c'mon, Dr. O. You're killing me."

"Are we going to go through this again?"

Ethan whined. But it was quickly demolished when he saw his mentor in a whole new light. "Wow. I didn't realize you looked so tough and strong, Dr. O. Ya know, hiding behind a suit and tie, it doesn't do much to attract a whole lot of girls. And the tattoos sort of add to that rebellious side I keep hearing about. I mean, you did mention that you didn't have anyone, and the option is still open for Principal Randall."

Dr. O revealed an annoyed smile. "What? Do you think that making such comments as that will change my mind for the paper? No. N-O. That's final."

Ethan jumped about like an annoyed kid trying to get his way. He wasn't going to give up. Didn't want to. "Well, hey, ya know, it's getting late. I mean, you can't possibly make me walk home after dark, especially out here in the woods. And ya know, I'm a little hungry from the walk here, so got anything to eat?"

"Ethan." Dr. O revealed a stern mentor tone.

"Hey, when you hungry you gotta eat, right?" he slowly walked into the room. "So, got any visitors or whatever, because that other car doesn't look all too familiar."

Dr. Oliver groaned, not wanting to answer anymore of his smart-ass remarks. He slowly closed the door, figuring his student wasn't going anywhere until he got some help. Or answers. He dropped his head for a second, releasing a huge set of air from his lungs. When he looked up, he saw that his student/ranger counterpart had disappeared without a proper approval to roam freely through the house. Oh, dip. Kimberly. Oh no.

He rushed into the living room, and stopped short as the two other guests looked at each other with confusion. Ethan slowly turned to his mentor for some guidance in the stranger in the room, but all Tommy could do was sigh.

"A friend of yours?" he asked slowly.

Tommy nodded, pushing him forward to greet the woman in the room. "Yes. Ethan, this is Kimberly. Kim, this is Ethan, one of my students."

She took his hand in a firm handshake, a smile to her face. "Ethan. I was wondering when I was going to get a chance to meet some of Tommy's students."

"So, how do you know Dr. O, because you look familiar..." Ethan began.

Tommy turned him away, pushing him out of the room. He looked back at Kim, a look of apology in his eyes. He walked back out into the hall, Ethan looking at him with a sense of confusion.

"What's the deal? I thought you were introducing me to her."

"I was. But there's something she doesn't need to know."

"But, wait. You said she was a friend of yours..." he thought for a moment. Than a light in his mind went off. "Hey, isn't she the original pink ranger? That's the Kim we saw in the video diary, right?"

Tommy dropped his head, nodding. "Yes. That's her..."

Ethan headed back into the room, but Tommy grabbed him throwing him into the wall. "Hey, what's the deal, Dr. O? I just thought I could spread a little ranger love to her."

Tommy shook his head. "No. You can't. You won't."

"But..."

Tommy's eyes narrowed, glaring at his student. "She doesn't know. She doesn't need to know."

"Well, doesn't she need to know? I mean, why else is she here? And what about Conner and Kira?"

Tommy forced out a breath. "We haven't spoken in a long time, Ethan. And right now, I don't think is the right time to mention that to her. But, I cannot allow you to tell Conner or Kira about this either."

"But..."

Tommy's eyes became more attentive. "No one. I don't care who it is. No one."

Ethan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay. Okay. So, I won't say anything. But you're gonna tell her eventually, right? I mean, you guys were a thing back in high school, right?"

Tommy nodded slowly. "Look. Why don't you head down to the "study" and I'll come help you with your paper when I'm done with this? It shouldn't take that long, Ethan."

Ethan nodded slowly walking down the hall into the study. And down into the basement where he figured was the best place to stay out of trouble, until he could find answers for himself.

-----

Tommy returned to the room, seeing the confusion on Kimberly's face. "Sorry about that." he apologized.

"Is everything all right?" she asked with concern.

He shook his head. "Nah. It's cool. Ethan's always like that. Trying to get me to give him some extensions on the projects I issue out." He collapsed on the couch beside Kim, tossing his glasses on the coffee table.

"School never does change." Kim sighed, remembering the multiple times they would try to convince their teachers for extensions on projects. "Does he always come out here?"

"Only when he has to," he shrugged. "And since he seems to worry about his grades too damn much."

She looked at him, wanting to ask him more questions, but figured he wasn't in any mood to go through some long interrogation process. She could see he had been through a lot in the past few years. He needed someone to hold. To talk to. To comfort him. She decided to change subjects. "I didn't think you would go that far with the intellectual look. Since when did you start wearing glasses?"

Tommy could only shrug. "Since my vision decided to go a few years ago. But I can still see fine without them. I guess you can't blame me for pulling off the Clark Kent/Superman look so well."

It does. I kinda like that. She thought. But I never seen you look so unhappy. Every time I saw you, you were always happy. Now, I'm not sure how much of an effect I must have had on you through the years. I'm so sorry, baby. She looked about the room, trying to think of something else to say. "So, how's life? How's Reefside?"

He looked at her as if she had said something wrong, but shook it away. "It's all right. Quiet. Calm. Teaching at the local high school is okay, when the principal isn't riding on my ass about something wrong. Nothing new. Reefside is okay. Nice beaches, private coves, the woods. It's a good place to be to find time to yourself or hang with friends."

She nodded. Conversation just wasn't getting anywhere, and Kim was running out of ideas. "So, whatever happened to the race tracks? I actually thought you enjoyed that."

Tommy shrugged. "I did. I suppose. But after awhile, the hype or adrenaline just wasn't there. I guess I got tired of going around in circles three million times or something."

She shied a smile. At least he's talking. Just hearing his voice is relaxing for me. But I want to know what you're really thinking about, Tommy.

Tommy interlocked his hands, looking at his palms. Just keep going, Kim. Ask away. There's no sense in lying to you about what I've been up to in the past few years.

-----

Ethan slowly came down the stairs to the underground lab. The eerie silence of the humming computers and machines was all that met him as he came. Not that he got used to the strange greetings every time he came here alone, he just didn't like knowing the fact that a fellow ranger was in Dr. O's home and he couldn't ask her things that his mentor didn't want to discuss.

Being a ranger hadn't come easy at all. For all of them. He was never seen around such characters like Conner, the star soccer player, or Kira, the independent songwriter, in school, but after they got pulled into the little detention trip with Dr. Oliver, things would change forever. Dr. Oliver had sent the three out into the woods to go find some ancient artifacts, and instead they stumbled into a sinkhole and into a lab–this very lab–which would hold the gems that would give them their newly-owned ranger powers.

They were the new generation of power rangers. And for nearly a month, didn't exactly understand Dr. Oliver's connection to the power rangers. Not until Mesogog had captured him, and the teens had stumbled onto his video diary depicting his life as a ranger, and the past generations of rangers. That's when Dr. O had gotten ahold of the black Dino Gem and the powers of the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Now, he was like a father and mentor to the team, making sure that they wouldn't do anything too stupid with their powers.

Hayley acted as the technical advisor, informing the rangers about her connection to this franchise of heros. Though she never really was a ranger, she had been a great help to Tommy after all these years of re- collecting data on his thesis, and the rangers respected what help she has been for the entire team.

But, the three teenagers had questioned how much trust Dr. O was giving them. They had many questions to ask him about his past. About his life as a ranger. But never found the guts to talk to him about it. He didn't really look like he wanted to discuss that with anyone. But of course, he did trust the new team greatly.

Ethan took a seat at the main console, strumming at the keyboard, trying to think of something that could entertain him. Why doesn't he want her to know about the new Power Rangers? I mean, he is one of us, too. Dr. O did mention about the other rangers, the originals, but never once have we gotten a chance to meet them. And now, here was one right before me. Would it hurt to get another's perceptive on how this life was? He leaned forward, cracking his knuckles, running codes into the system. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to see if Dr. O's got any more information on us rangers."

Minutes passed.

Passwords were required for access. But that didn't stop Ethan from cracking the code. He was a computer genius after all. "And if it wasn't that hard to stumble onto his video diary, there's got to be more here."

Several more minutes passed.

But that was all he needed.

And that's when he stumbled onto another video diary–the full, completed story of Tommy's adventures as a Power Ranger. His story. "Welcome. My name is Dr. Thomas Anthony Oliver, and if you're not me, than you obvious stumbled onto something you really shouldn't have. But, I guess I can't stop you." an image of Dr. O stated on the screen, he was wearing his black ranger uniform, minus the helmet. "If I could, I'd probably kill you right now, but since you've stumbled onto that other diary–the one displaying the generations of Power Rangers up to present day- -you're looking for more answers to the Power Rangers. Well, this is my story as a Power Ranger from my beginning to the present day. I hope that this will help answer some of your questions about me and the Ranger teams..." He was making it clear that he didn't want anyone to see this side of the story. Not yet. If not at all.

Ethan forced out a breath. "Well, don't blame me for snooping, but don't leave your stuff on something that could get accessed by outside hackers."

"So, this is my life as a Power Ranger. From the beginning to the end of my time as a ranger. Green. White. Red. And, well, now, Black. .." the video continued.

Ethan sat back in the chair, taking in the video as much as he could.

-----

Another silence fell over the two of them.

Kim tried to get more comfortable in the chair, but couldn't really find a nice spot. She looked at him, still seeing the isolation in the way he sat. "So, after the race tracks, you went to college and got a degree in Paleontology?"

He nodded. "Yeah. A doctorate's degree. Something I know Billy would have went out for. But, hey, aren't we all full of surprises? Look at Adam. Dr. Park, MD."

She smiled again. It was good to know that he was keeping track with the old crew. So was she. Yet, in the back of her mind, she could only question why they hadn't kept in contact with each other. It was clear that they had no idea how the other was doing, and the crew wasn't providing much help in their struggle to get back together.

Tommy peered over at her. Wanting to ask so many questions about what she has been up to. Who she was recently seeing, if she even was dating.

What life was like in Florida. What was the deal with her gymnastics. And her song-writing. There was so many things he wanted to know, but found it a waste to try and ask questions that didn't seem all to relevant in trying to save their relationship. If that's what Kim's trying to do. But what's been done has been done. As much as I hate it, you gotta accept the pain as I have.

"So, what else have you been up to these past few years?" Kim asked.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders again. "Not a whole lot. Hung with the guys every now and then. Talked to the others. Not much. How about you?"

She shrugged. "Not a whole lot, either." she figured it was best to stay out of the big conversation. If he wanted to know, he'd ask. "I was thinking about opening up a school, either here in California or Florida."

"That be nice," Tommy nodded with some acknowledgment. "But you can't possibly be thinking about that now. I mean, what about your training..."

"I can't compete in the Olympics, Tommy." she said sadly. "I took a really nasty fall–a hamstring injury–and now, I can't compete. They say the healing won't be completely finished for at least six months. Trials are in less than three."

Tommy looked at her leg, with some concern. He wanted to run his hand down it, hoping he could find out how bad the injury was, or just make her feel better by just holding it, massaging it, but couldn't do it. "But you're okay? You can still walk fine?"

"I can." she said with a light smile. "I'm fine, Tommy."

He didn't want to ask the next question lingering in his head, but he had to know the truth. "But even if you wanted to start your own school, you possibly can't with an injury like that..."

"Yeah. But I have some teachers in mind." she answered sincerely, but knew that the question she was dreading was on his mind for a long time.

"Yeah, I figured. But, what are you doing here, Kim? I know this visit is more than an invite to have me become a teacher at your school, so why are you here?"

Kimberly looked away with some embarrassment. She wanted the question to be the last thing on his mind, but knew that it was the very first question that popped into his mind the moment he laid eyes on her after so long. "A little reunion?"

Tommy shook his head. "Did Jason put you up to this about this huge old crew/ranger reunion he keeps talking about?" "No. Of course not, Tommy. But..."

"But what?" his voice rose.

"Tommy, please!" her voice came out like a squeak.

"No." he got to his feet. "Don't even. Don't give me that 'Tommy, please' bullshit!"

The rage was there, taking Kim by surprise. The fear swelled up in his heart. He never really walked around with an attitude, not like this anyways. Not where every word felt like a knife stab to her chest. But times did change. This was the first time they really made contact in over eight years. The distance was still there at the funeral, and the others would try to get the two to talk, but came out unsuccessful.

"Hear me out, Tommy." she tried to match his loud demanding voice.

It had no effect on him. He eased closer to her, forcing her back onto the couch, his breath burned with heat. "Hear you out? No, Kimberly. You will hear me out." he caught his breath, his hand held up in a threat. "You don't get it. You just don't get it. Eight years, Kim. Eight long damn years. And you don't think that not a day goes by that I don't think about you. Think about what you've done to me. But what gifts you've given me. No. You never had a clue. And you were hoping that Kat could save me from years worth of more pain." he scoffed, turning away. "That's more bullshit right there. What I had with her could never compare to what I shared with you. Nothing. How could you do this to me? Do this to us? I thought we had something. No, I knew we did. I just don't know where your heart was in all this. But what you gave me was love. It was true love. It was you, Kim. It was you!"

Kimberly could barely breathe. She had not realized how much pain he was in. He was now shaking with fear. She never saw this side of him. This rage. And it never scared her more to even see it. She wanted to hold him. Comfort him. Apologize for all the pain. Put the past behind them and start off new, but now she wasn't sure if he was going to let it happen.

-----

Ethan held his breath, hearing the loud booming voice escaping through the floor from above. "Whoa. Looks like Dr. O ain't too happy with how this turned out."

"...Don't give me that 'Tommy, please' bullshit!" Tommy's voice was muffled by the floor.

Ethan couldn't make out what Kim was trying to say, but figured it was an apologize.

"...hear you out? No, Kimberly. You will hear me out." There was a pause. "You don't get it. You just don't get it... ...How could you do this to me? Do this to us? I thought we had something. No, I knew we did. I just don't know where your heart was in all this. But what you gave me was love. It was true love. It was you, Kim. It was you!"

Ethan slowly got to his feet. "Hey, Dr. O, relax. Just relax."

He wanted to run. But figured it wouldn't do much good. He knew too much, but still too little. He was just afraid to even ask about what really happened between them. And how much he can have his mentor spill about his past without giving too much away.

-----

Kimberly slowly got to her feet, stepping toward him. Each step she took toward him, he stepped back like a frightened puppy. "I never knew, Tommy." She barely said above a whisper. "I had no idea..."

Tommy scoffed. "No idea! No idea? Bullshit, Kimberly!" he spat, forcing her back onto the couch. "I think you knew. You knew from the very beginning, didn't you! Didn't you?"

"No." she cried, shaking her head. "Please, Tommy, you had to understand..."

"Understand? Understand that a long distance relationship wasn't gonna work? Is that it? Let me tell you something, Kim. There are so many people in this world who wait for love. Others go out to search it out. But ya know what, I was lucky. I didn't expect to fall in love with such a

bright, beautiful girl as yourself. But I did. I didn't think you'd give me a chance after what had happened to me, but you did. And I gave you a chance. And I never felt so happy. I never felt so complete. And I thank you for that. But, now, every time I look at you, I feel angry. I feel pain. I never felt so betrayed."

Kimberly caught her breath. She watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to control the anger he had inside. She didn't know what else to do. But she knew she didn't want to give up on him. She began the rage, and now, she wanted to tame it. Tame him. Help him. Be with him.

"Tommy, please." she pleaded quietly behind the escaping tears. "Let me explain. Let me talk..."

Tommy cried out in rage and forced his fist into the wall at his side. He forced out a breath, and slowly removed it to reveal bloodstains on the wall and cuts on his hand. There was a dent in the wall where he struck it. "Don't even, Kim. As far as I could tell, you made it as clear as day in that letter you no longer wanted to be with me." he let out another breath. He turned to his shaken ex-girlfriend. "I've learned to accept it. Now, you gotta live with the pain of your mistakes. Get outta here, Kimberly. We have nothing more to discuss."

She slowly got to her feet. "But..."

"Go." he forced out behind a croaked voice. "I don't want to hurt you, anymore, than you've done to me."

She nodded, setting something on the coffee table before she headed out of the room. Tommy followed after her, keeping his distance. She didn't even look back as she closed the door behind her.

Tommy peered out of the side window beside the door, watching as the convertible drove away. His heart ached. His muscles never felt so stiff. He turned away, as the tears began to finally fall after the long confrontation. Then the rage sparked up and he forced his already cut hand, his right hand, into the window. Glass broke away, showed an impact of a hard hit, as glass dug into his skin. The smell of blood filled his nose as he slowly pulled his hand away. He collapsed to his knees, holding his sprained hand close to him.

The tears fell, and he didn't need to force them out.

-----

Ethan slowly got off the chair, hearing that the confrontation had finally stopped. He heard the impact of a fist hitting a wall with a loud thud. Heard a car drive off in a rush. Heard another impact into what sounded like glass.

He cautiously headed up the stairs, and peered out of the door into the hall. It was calm. It was quiet. "I'd better get outta here before Dr. O releases his anger on me. I mean, not that he would, I just don't want to be here when he comes out."

Ethan slowly crept out of the stairwell and into the hall. He looked around to find that no one was around. He cleared the way, heading for the door, catching his breath seeing the damage on the side window by the door. He gulped, reaching for the doorknob.

A figure came into the hallway, clearing its throat.

Ethan peered over his shoulder seeing his mentor looking at him, while wrapping his sprained hand with a bandage. His karate jacket draped over his shoulders, but not fastened. A cool look upon his face, with a tinge of anger. "Oh, hey, Dr. O. Look, ya know, I could just get the notes from Conner or something. It's cool, ya know. I didn't mean to bother you."

"You found my other video diary, didn't you?" his mentor directed him, but it didn't sound like he was upset or surprised at his student's discovery.

"Um...no." he tried to hide the light smile on his face. "Of course not, I mean, ya know, why would I be going through your things..." "You always tend to. Just like you broke into that one about every generation of Power Rangers." Dr. O stated clearly with no hesitation.

Ethan couldn't deny that. He was the one who cracked the code to reveal a diary his teacher had created about the past generations of rangers. "Look. I swear, I didn't mean to. And besides, I was trying to find some information for the report..."

Dr. Oliver held up a hand, silencing his student. "I can't blame you for that, Ethan."

"You're not mad?"

Dr. Oliver forced out a breath. He shook his head. "No. I don't really think so. Eventually, you're gonna find out things you really don't want to know, but it will provide you with answers that will prove plausible to the future. C'mon, I'll give you a ride home."

"Nah, really, Dr. O." Ethan shook his head. "I could walk."

"Ethan, it's almost dark out. And you still got a paper to finish."

Ethan couldn't argue with him. He complied and followed his empty, mindless, teacher out of the house.

tbc...

A/N: So, what will happen next? Unfortunately, Tommy doesn't want anything to do with Kim, or so he is making it seem that way. Kim won't give up to bring them together. Ethan knows so little, but still so much. How will the outcome be? Stay tuned.


	9. Burning Every Time

**_2A/N: If this is the first time you have read this chapter of the story, than there were some changes. I had to get rid of the lyrics in this chapter and several chapters along the way. So, no lyrics, no more. I had to get rid of it all. So, just find the lyrics or listen to the song(s) and see what it means to set the mood between the characters of the story. So, enjoy. Look for Hoobastank's "The Reason", Britney Spears' "Every Time" and Usher's "Burn"._**

**THE REASON - _Part Nine: Burning Every Time_**

_Summary: Tommy is left with a guilty conscience. He pulls out memories from his relationship with Kim, finding out he truly misses and needs her. Kimberly sheds tears of guilt for hurting her true love more than she needed to. She sits in her car, looking at the stars, holding a photo of Tommy close to her heart. And she realizes she needs him more and more as the days go by._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". And Britney Spears' "Every Time" and Usher's "Burn" Thanks for the inspiration. _

_A/N: I thought I never really saw myself using such songs as these in my stories. To Britney Spears and Usher, I'm sorry I used your songs in my story, but it made sense at the time. Give me a break. But I do give you credit. I'm not sure if they are the exact lyrics, but close enough. It's sorta rough, but it's still sad. I think it is. But you know the deal. Read. Review. May the Powers protect you always._

* * *

"_How else can I say that you still live inside me, when all I feel is anger and pain every time I see you now?"_ –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Hours passed.

Tommy figured that Ethan had many questions to ask him about his relationship with Kim, but refused to speak of it. Tommy didn't want to rush him with the answers or trying to force the questions out of him. The drive to and from Ethan's place was quiet. No radio. No talking. Only the wind blowing passed the jeep as it went sailing down the road.

Tommy sat there, alone, in the living room staring blankly at the wall. He had been there for some time. He didn't move. Caught in an empty void.

_What happened?_ He thought. _That was never supposed to happen. Damnit, Jason, if I find out you were behind this, I'll kill you. It was our problem, not yours. And shouldn't I be the one to confront her about this?_

He wasn't mad. Not really. Actually, he wasn't sure how he was feeling. He never felt so empty inside.

He looked at the coffee table seeing his cell phone sitting beside something wrapped in black tissue paper. He took the phone into his sprained hand, the wrapped object in his other hand.

He opened up the package, and found a small locket inside. He caught his breath, opening it up. On the right side was a picture of himself and Kim. His arm wrapped around her waist. She was turning into him, hand on chest. Both of them wearing a warm smile on their faces. It was taken ten years ago, when they first started going out. When they had made it official. It was taken by Trini. On the other side, their names were engraved in script inside a circle: Thomas Anthony Oliver + Kimberly Anne Hart. 1994.

_No. Not a heart. But a circle. Hearts break, but circles go on forever._ He told himself, as he told her the day he presented it to her.

It was the first gift he had given her after their first-month anniversary.

He covered his face, trying to fight back the tears again. But they escaped slow.

He found a note attached to the bottom of the package. He opened it up, and read it to himself. "Hey, Tommy. Obviously, if you are getting this than you didn't give me a chance to explain myself. I understand. I kind of came unexpected, and I apologize for that. But, I really wanted to talk to you. Needed to talk to you. I admit that I was a fool for not telling you I had met someone down in Florida in person, instead of writing it in a letter. But I was scared. And right now, I'm scared for you. I still care about you, Tommy. I still love you. That other guy was just a cover-up. He didn't provide me with the same happiness you gave me. He was a pawn for my pain in never seeing you. But I miss you so much. I never realized how much I needed you until now. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you the way I did. But if you don't want anything to do with me, well, at least you know how I feel about you. I hope we can start over. Please forgive me. Love-Kim. P.S. I would assume that if you keep the locket, than I assume you don't want anything more to do with me, but at least you know the truth. I love you, Thomas Anthony Oliver, and I'm not going to give up until we're together again. And forever."

Tommy finally found his breath again. He pushed the locket to his heart, the memories of his past with her played in his head like home movies. He did miss her. He knew inside how much he needed her. The moment he saw her only a few feet away after three years crushed him. He wanted to hold onto her. Never let her go, but instead he never felt so angry to see her. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to live with the pain again. He could see it happen all over again, and he wasn't sure if he could deal with it, especially now.

Then he remembered. "...Didn't I tell you that once you found true love, you can't let it go. She'll come back to you. And you'll go back to her. It's what we call love. It's quite a great gift to have, especially now. But it's the games that tests your loyalty toward each other, and will prove how much you truly need and care for each other. Don't let her go, Tommy."

It's what Jason told him weeks ago on one of his routine phone-call check-ups.

Tommy looked at the locket and note on the table, than at the cell phone still in his hand. He let out a breath and began to dial her cell phone number.

He pushed the receiver to his ear and waited.

Kimberly found a quiet spot in the woods just outside of town. She pulled the car into park, and hugged the wheel for sometime trying to force back the tears. She never felt like such a fool. She never felt so empty. She didn't expect that to happen. But she saw exactly what Jason had warned her about. The isolation. The distance. The pain.

The radio played quietly in the background. Kim turned it up, hoping it would relay some of the emptiness she felt inside.

"...hey, what is up. This is DJ Flip," the radio dj said over the radio. "What is up, radio ears! Anyways, we got a new song here from Britney Spears called "Every

Time." You know the deal, listeners. Rate it. Hot or not."

The song began.

The song ended, leaving behind a silence with it.

Kimberly wiped her face again, realizing she had been crying throughout the entire song. She never would have thought that such a song as that would hit her so hard, considering she didn't give much credit to Britney Spears. But even she knew that Ms. Spears had her own problems with a certain successful solo act by the name of Justin Timberlake.

She turned off the radio, looking away."How could I be so stupid? How could I have ever let you go, Tommy? Please, forgive me. Tell me you still love me just as much as I love you. You knew me better than anyone else. And I know I knew you like no other. Please, can we get back together and make things all right?"

She heard the ring of her cell phone sitting on the passenger seat, and held it up. It read: "Incoming call. Tommy."

She held her breath, but placed the phone back on the seat. She didn't want to talk to him. Well, she did. She just couldn't really find it in her little form to pick up the phone. Not at that moment in time.

"The voicemail will get it." she admitted.

Then it stopped ringing. She didn't bother to look at it, realizing she was holding a picture of Tommy, a pic given to her by Jason, close to her heart. He was wearing a business suit and white lab coat. A gentle smile on his face. It was his teacher mug for the yearbook at Reefside High School.

She ran her hand gently down his face. "I love you, baby. I don't want to let you go again."

The phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Each ring felt like an eternity that pushed them even farther apart. Tommy became more fearful in leaving behind a message, or didn't have a clue what to say if in fact she did answer.

The cell phone clicked, and the voicemail began. "Hey, it's Kim. Sorry, but I must have been far too busy to pick up the phone. Just leave a message and name and I'll call you back when I can. All right?"

BEEP!

Tommy hesitated, trying to figure out what to say. "Um...hey, Kim. It's Tommy. Look, I, uh, I just...I want to apologize for how I reacted around you. That wasn't like me, I know. I'm sorry, but after three years, it's kinda nothin' new. I was just upset. I didn't mean that... No, I mean I did...but I didn't...I just didn't want it to be that harsh. I'm sorry." He chocked back some tears. "Look, I know that first impression must of sucked ass. But you did catch me at a bad time. ...Anyways, if you want to do something...get together and resolve our differences...I'm up for it. Give me a call back, all right? I'll see ya when I do. Bye."

He placed the phone down, waiting to see if she'd call back.

But nothing.

He retreated back to his room, and went into the closet to retrieve a decent-sized box from the top shelf. He carried it out into the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed in front of it. He turned on the stereo, hoping there would be a song that could clear his mind of the matter.

He popped the box open revealing every little possible thing that reminded him of Kim. The pictures they took. The letters written. The songs she had recorded for him. The gifts she had given him. Everything that was manageable to keep.

The minutes felt like hours as he began to dig through the box. Time slowed around him as he recalled all the great memories he had shared with her. Every time he saw her smile. Every time they shared a kiss. Every time he held her in his arms. And it had never went beyond that. Didn't go under the covers. They were waiting. Waiting for the special moment. And Tommy wasn't sure if it would ever come.

"...that was Hoobastank's "The Reason". This is DJ Flip for KSFX 102.4 FM, Cisco-Magic, San Fran's best music station and real hits," the dj said. "But right now, let's take it a little slow. This is for all you guys out there strugglin' with a relationship. Hope it works out for you." The song beginning in the background. "This is the Flipsta hitting it on KSFX, 102.4 FM, Cisco-Magic."

Tommy forced out a breath, as he took in the lyrics of the song, hoping that it wasn't true. But when it came down to it, it was true. _Damn it, That's one reason why I don't like to listen to the radio. Playing all these songs that can tell my whole life story. _

He turned down the volume, pulling out a framed picture, sent by Jason, of Kimberly standing against a wall, one hand up for support, the other wrapped around her waist. She wore a pink baby T-shirt, with some faded denim jeans. There was bright smile on her face.

And Tommy rolled into bed, falling into a sleepless slumber, holding the picture by his heart, never wanting to let go. The song playing like a record in his mind as he tried to find peace in his heart.

_**To be continued...**_


	10. Blue Monday

**_2A/N: As for this chapter, which also had to be removed of lyrics. Search out "Blue Monday" – but I don't know the original artist, just the current one. And it sums it up as you can tell in my other notes, and whenever you can, look back at Hoobastank's "The Reason" throughout the story, all right? Later daze. I'm out before my head hurts._**

**THE REASON - _Part Ten: Blue Monday_**

_Summary: Dr. Oliver shows up late, and Principal Randall isn't too happy with it. His mind is still on the events of the previous night._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please! _

_A/N: First off, I did in fact use the song "Blue Monday" in this segment–hence, the title of the chapter. Now, I can't recall the original artist of the song, but I do know that Orgy did do a remake of the song. It's sort of a random thing at school, but ties into the next chapter. Oh, and the office secretary is just some side character made up by me. Enjoy. And hit me back with a reply. And back to reality–my reality of the Power Rangers universe. (Sorry. Just had to say that) Until next time. _

* * *

"_It's been a long night. And Mondays are just not meant to be any easier because of it. Mondays suck!"_ –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Monday morning.

Tommy quickly threw the covers over his head in confusion, looking about the room.

He peered at the clock. 7:45am.

"Oh shit!" Tommy groaned pulling himself out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

He was supposed to be at the school 30 minutes ago.

First period.

The students in Dr. Oliver's science class were growing somewhat restless. Or so it seemed. 20 minutes after the tardy bell. No teacher. No sub. No word on where he was. Small groups talked. Paper balls and paper planes flew all over the room.

Conner, Kira and Ethan exchanged looks as they brought their stools into a triangle formation.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Dr. O?" Conner asked with some concern.

Kira and Ethan shook their heads and shrugged.

"I hope everything's all right. Ya know, he's been acting a little weird lately," Kira said.

"Yeah. It's seems like something's been bothering him. He's never ran _this_ late. Sure, maybe five minutes or so, but not this long. Do you think that something's wrong?"

Ethan looked away, scratching his head absently. He knew exactly what was keeping their teacher on the fritz lately. And after last night proved to be something he didn't expect to see at all. Now, he was hoping that their mentor didn't run himself off a cliff or decided to go on some anger rampage throughout town. "Nah. Ya know how those dino-eggs always got him all worked up."

"But even he knows the concept of punctuality," Kira stated.

Ethan wanted to say something, but knew it would be best not to. He figured Dr. Oliver would strangle him to death if he even came close to cluing anyone in on his situation at hand. He decided to change subjects. "So much for the paper being due today. If we're lucky, he may not show up until the end of class."

"You really don't mean that, Ethan." Kira looked at the door, hoping to have their mentor pop into the room. But there was nothing. "Besides, Principal Randall might have his ass for this."

"That bitch would make no hesitation to do that," Conner leaned in closer, "but I hear that the school board is planning to keep him in on as long as possible. So, even if he did get his ass fired, the school board would probably hire him back."

"But of course, remember last time he didn't show up at school?" Kira declared. "He was captured by Mesogog, and we ended up finding out more about him than we expected."

Ethan shook his head. "But he probably meant for us to find it. I mean, why else would he leave that diary on the computer? I mean, he knew about how I am around computers."

They each exchanged another look and shrugged again. They only hoped it wasn't anything too serious. Or if Mesogog really decided to snatch Dr. O off the street again for some other crazy idea.

Dr. Oliver stumbled through the main entrance of the school, his briefcase in one hand, his laptop case over a shoulder. He looked at his watch, cursing as he made it through the building. "8:15. Nice, Tommy. Class started thirty minutes ago, and if I don't clear the hall, Randall is gonna have my ass." He walked passed the main office, just as someone came out, running into the person. He cursed again, stepping back, fumbling to fix the strap over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't see..."

But before he could finish, the stern, stiff woman known as the wicked-principal-of-the-west looked at him, eyes alert. Leering. "Dr. Oliver."

He shied a smile, but figured it wouldn't do much good for him. "I'm sorry, Principal Randall. I didn't see you and..."

Principal Randall absently fixed her glasses before meeting him with another stern look. "You're an hour late, Dr. Oliver. I would assume you have a reasonable explanation for your tardiness."

"Actually," he hesitated for a moment, than looked down at his sprained hand. "Car problems. Ya know, my jeep has been having some really bad problems lately. And I haven't gotten time to take it into the shop..."

"I am not paying you to show up at school any later than you need to. Do you want this job or not, Dr. Oliver?"

"I know, I'm sorry." he apologized, fixing his glasses. "I swear, it won't happen again. It's been a rather rough morning."

"It better not. But, you should go look out for another job if you know what's best for you." She turned away heading back into main office.

Dr. Oliver nodded and set off for his classroom.

Principal Randall disappeared into her office, locking the door behind her.

She took a seat at her desk, her set of dark blue apparel was changed into the leathery outfit of her real self. Elsa. Servant to Mesogog. She opened up the laptop encrusted with a dinosaur eye on its cover.

The screen immediately turned on and the menacing, dino face of Mesogog appeared on it.

"Elsa, report." he hissed.

"I must apologize, sir. But I have been unsuccessful with finding that power source you are talking about."

"That is no excuse, Elsa." he shot back, eyes glaring. "We must find it before Dr. Oliver does. We must strength our forces before it's too late."

"Of course, my lord." she bowed. "I'll make sure to find it."

"You'd better, if you know what is best for your future. Keep an eye on him, Elsa. Dr. Oliver is not a person we must lose contact with."

She nodded again, before closing the laptop, hiding away her anger for what failure her master was blaming her for.

The door to Dr. Oliver's class opened slowly. Everyone ran across the room setting up chairs and clearing away the debris of paper littering the floor.

The absent-minded teacher entered the class, and walked over to his desk without saying a word. Each of the students eyes bared down on him.

Dr. Oliver removed his glasses, dropping his head, rubbing his forehead. "I must apologize for my tardiness, class, but I had some things to take care of."

The room fell silent.

Conner, Ethan and Kira exchanged another set of looks, noting that something was bothering their teacher greatly.

"Hey, Dr. Oliver, I don't assume than that you're not going to collect our papers today," someone called out.

Everyone turned to the guy who said that. Devin. "Sshhh!"

Dr. Oliver replaced the glasses on his head and made it around the desk. "No way. C'mon, you guys, pass them up. I gave you the whole weekend and you've been working on it for nearly three weeks now. So, let's go."

Everyone groaned, passing up their reports.

Dr. Oliver rubbed his forehead again. He couldn't get the images of the previous night out of his head. _How could I have thrown her out into the cold? Why couldn't I just listen to her? Did Ethan really see that dark side of me?_ It didn't go away.

Conner got off his chair, handing his teacher some of the reports he collected. He could see the uneasiness and loss in how his teacher stood. He also noticed the bandage around his teacher's hand. "Hey, Dr. O, you all right?"

Dr. Oliver absently took the reports, nodding. "I'm fine, Conner. Why? Does something look wrong?"

Conner looked at his teacher again. "I don't know. You seem a little out of it. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Conner." he stated sternly.

Conner took a step back, but looked at the damage of his mentor's hand. "What happened to your hand?"

Dr. Oliver rubbed his wrist, shaking his head. "It's nothing. Just a sprain."

Conner wanted to try and get more information, but figured he wouldn't get anywhere. He learned to trust Dr. Oliver, even if it took him awhile to respect him for lying to them about what he knew about the Power Rangers and his own connection to them. He retreated to his seat turning to Ethan and Kira. "Smacked down."

"Something is definitely wrong with him," Kira declared, looking back at their distracted teacher. "Look at him. I never seen him so upset."

"Are you sure that's upset? That looks more like "Don't-Talk-To-Me-Or-I'll-Kick-Your-Ass" look." Conner shook his head.

Ethan turned away, looking back at their teacher, a saddened look on his face._ C'mon, Dr. O. I know you may not want others to know, but you gotta at least tell Conner and Kira. They have a right to know that an ex-Power Ranger is in town–let alone, it being your first and true love._

Kira and Conner raised an eyebrow, turning to look at their Ranger counterpart with some confusion.

"Do you know something about him acting like this, Ethan?" Kira asked.

Ethan looked back at them, slightly shaken. "Who, me? No. Why would I? He just doesn't look like he wants anyone to talk to him. He's just having a rough morning. They don't call these Mondays for nothing."

Dr. Oliver clapped his hands together, calling attention to the class. "All right, class. Since, we don't have much time to go over your reports, I want you guys to read the anatomy of Earth's history in your science books and give me a one-page summary by the end of class."

The class groaned.

"Hey, Dr. O, that's impossible. We can't write a summary in less than 20 minutes," a student called out.

"Yeah." others agreed.

Dr. Oliver straightened his glasses, looking at his class again. "Do you want to make it two pages?" The class eyes dispersed as each of them began to take out their books. "Besides, you guys just did the report, so it shouldn't be that hard. Now, let's go." He turned away, and retreated to his seat. He removed his glasses, tossed them on the desk, dropping his head again. He definitely was in no mood to even teach a class today. _Maybe I'll just give the rest of my classes a pop quiz or something. Oh god, what the hell is wrong with me?_ But he did know what was wrong. He couldn't stop thinking about Kim. He wanted to apologize so badly in person, but didn't know where to find her. He just wanted to sit with her. Talk to her. Find comfort in her. He didn't know if he could make it through the entire day without seeing her.

Kira looked back at her ranger counterparts, who seemed to act as if they were working on their summaries when really they were just as concerned about Dr. O as she was. But, she was the first one to make the move as she found her way to his desk, looking at him. "Dr. Oliver?"

Dr. Oliver looked up slowly at the disturbance. "Yeah? What's up, Kira?"

"You don't look all too well. Are you feeling okay?"

He sat back in his chair, and turned it toward her, shaking his head. "Just had a long night, Kira. That's all."

"Looks like something else. Are you sure?"

Dr. Oliver looked back at the class, who appeared to be working. He looked back at his young Ranger protege. "Yeah. Just one of those nights."

Conner and Ethan met their Ranger counterpart, looking at their mentor with great concern.

"Maybe you should just go home, Dr. O." Conner suggested.

"And have Randall on my ass even more for taking a sick day on a day I show up late, that's not going to happen, Conner."

Dr. Oliver directed his attention away from his counterparts for a moment. Many things were going on his mind. Kim had just re-entered his life. He's been dogged on by all his friends about his work ethics. The girls have been pestering him about even getting one moment to talk to Kim. The guys sent out signs by any means. Mesogog hasn't made any effort to make a new attack plan in nearly three weeks. It was hard. A burden on his shoulders. He looked back at his three students, who could only stare at him, waiting for an answer that could resolve some questions in their minds.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kira grew more curious.

Dr. O nodded slowly. "I'll be fine. Let's just say, I've been having a rather rough month."

They drew out a breath, surrendering. They knew they couldn't get any farther than that. Dr. O was known to keep things under wraps until it was time to speak of it, but than again, he was known not to say something that ended up revealing more than he really liked.

Conner and Kira retreated to their seats. Ethan looked at his teacher one last time, who dropped his head again in an agonizing defeat. He knew that his teacher was thinking about what had happened the night before. So was he. He just wasn't sure how to confront his teacher about it. He was never in love, in true love, like Dr O anyways. He didn't know how it felt. What it would be like when you finally found your true love. He just hoped that it wouldn't effect his teacher anymore than it was doing right now.

A small knock came to the door.

Then it opened, and a small aging women poked into the room. Ms. Arling, the main office secretary. She looked about the room before finding the person she was seeking out, pointing at Dr. Oliver. "I'm sorry to bother you, Dr. Oliver, but may I speak with you for a moment?"

Dr. Oliver exchanged a quick look with the other Rangers, than slowly got off the chair and proceeded to the hall with the secretary.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Oliver." she apologized.

He shook his head, holding up a hand. "No, it's all right. What is it?"

She looked down, hesitating. "Look, I know you've been having a rough morning. We all get that sometimes, but there is someone in the office who would like to see you." she rubbed her forehead trying to remember the name. "Um...oh yes, a Ms. Kimberly Hart? Do you know who that is?"

Dr. Oliver took a step back, catching his breath. _What the hell is she doing here? How did she find out–no wait, never mind. Damn it, Jason, stay out of my business, bro. But what is she doing here? I mean, I know I invited her for a chance to talk. But here? Oh, damn. Now, my ass is really ridin' on the lines._

"Dr. Oliver?" the secretary tapped him on the shoulder.

He blinked, looking up at with some confusion in his eyes. "Um...yeah. I'm sorry. Did she state her business of visit?"

She shook her head. "Not that I could recall, but it seemed urgent. So, should I direct her to your classroom..."

"No." he said quickly. "How about I come down and see what i'is all about. There is no sense in disturbing my class."

She nodded and walked off.

Dr. O returned to the room. Several students looked at him with some curiosity. The most concern came from his three Ranger proteges. He held out a hand indicating nothing bad had happened, and looked at the clock on the wall.8:30. 15 minutes left of class. He groaned with frustration. _There's no point in trying to work their little minds, especially with it being first hour on a Monday morning. Fine, class, you win this battle._ "All right, class. It's obvious that I am not at all thinking straight right now, so, you don't have to do that summary..."

"Yes! Thank you!" the class said happily slamming their books shut.

"...but," Dr. O directed clearly, "that doesn't mean you'll be getting days like this all the time. You guys can just hang out until the end of class. Right now, I gotta go take care of something, so I'm leaving Kira, Conner and Ethan in charge. So, don't try to throw anyone out the window or set this room on fire while I'm gone. I'll be back in a few."

He turned and left the room without saying another word leaving in a big rush.

Conner turned to his teammates. "So, what do you think that was all about?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's trying to win back some of Randall's trust before he gets fired." Ethan suggested.

"Hardly." Kira scoffed. "Did you see how he looked? He almost looked happy, and up to this point he looked like a semi ran over his heart."

Ethan looked away, feeling the pain of that diss. It was true. After last night, Dr. O's heart was smashed into a million more pieces than it should have.

They relayed a sigh, saying nothing more.

tbc...


	11. A Visitor At School

**_THE REASON - Part Eleven: A Visitor At School_**  
  
Summary: Kim makes an unexpected visit to the school, to confront Tommy yet again. Can he accept her or throw her away?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Won't be mine, and if I fought the system, I'd lose. Oh well. I could try, but see no point. Facts, still not straight, and never will be. So, if you oppose. Bash or dash. Your choice. But, I'm trying okay? There is a reason for all this. Gotta give credit to who needs it. Thanks all.  
  
A/N: Okay. So, it's getting there. It's getting a little more serious. Kinda crazy. Just a lot of questions wanting to be answered. But, I can't say much when I try to shorten a chapter and it just can't be done. Some things just can't be shortened. Sorry. But, read and reply.

* * *

_"Hiding behind closed doors may mean isolationism, but will help to deal with not hurting others, if that's what seems best."_ –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Tommy began to pick up his pace as he skipped down the stairwell onto the main floor. He nearly tripped as he cleared the last few steps with a jump. He wasn't sure how he felt on the inside. He felt happy. Relieved that something had come to distract him from teaching his class. But than again, the visitor was the one person he wanted to try to get out of his mind. Kimberly. He was shaken. Felt stupid. Felt a tinge of anger spark up for the visit to come at a time like this.  
  
_What was so urgent that it couldn't wait until lunch or perhaps after school?_ He came to a halt, fixed his tie and slipped into the main office.  
  
He caught his breath, and saw his true love sitting on the bench looking absently at the ground.  
  
She wore a pair of loose-fit khakis with a pink baby T-shirt that said "Baby" on it.  
  
Tommy's heart began to race as he tried to get rid of the provocative images of her doing what he had hoped would bring some peace to their past. He looked away, clearing his throat avoiding making any eye contact with her. "Hey."  
  
Kimberly looked up, a smile passing her face. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He said again, but didn't even look at her as she got to her feet. He wanted to apologize for what had happened the night before, but couldn't find it in his heart to do it. He couldn't seem to move again. "So, what's up? What brings you down here?"  
  
She shrugged, sensing his uneasiness. She saw the pain in his heart. And she wanted to find a way to stop it. To comfort him. "Thought I'd come by and see how they teach students nowadays in high school."  
  
He nodded, slowly. "Yeah, I guess. But there are some strict rules about visitors coming to the school..."  
  
"Oh, just tell them I'm a coach or athletic trainer for some sports team," she brushed away his comment.  
  
"If only that were possible, Kim. Principal Randall doesn't exactly like to give anyone a nice friendly visit to the school."  
  
"Well, we'll see about that, now won't we?"  
  
Tommy looked up, finally meeting Kim in the eye. It was at that moment, his heart had skipped a beat. He got pulled into her eyes. Forgotten how easy it was to melt in her eyes every time they met. And now, he just wanted to bust open his heart like a wound and reveal every bit of information he had to mention to her about their years apart. But he didn't. He couldn't.  
  
She looked away, but noticed something strange about his appearance. "What happened to your hand?"  
  
He chuckled sheepishly. "You."  
  
"Are you serious?" she walked over to him, taking it into her hand. "Does it hurt?"  
  
He pulled it away, annoyed at her concern. _No, Tommy. Don't get mad. Don't get mad._ "No. I'm fine. It's not broken. Just a sprain."  
  
"Just a sprain that I did. Let me see it."  
  
"No." he snapped just as the other teachers and secretaries looked at him with confusion. He pulled Kim aside. "Okay, so I did give you the invite to come by and talk, but I didn't actually expect you to come down to the school for this little discussion. Not here. You didn't even call."  
  
"I did. I left one on your home phone, but I guess you left." she stated. "And, I guess your cell was on silent or something, because I left a message on that, too."  
  
"No, you didn't." he pulled out his cell, flipping it open.  
  
It read: One missed call. Voicemail received.  
  
He held back a breath, kicking himself mentally. _Damn it, Kim. Please not now. Not now._ "Fine. I take that back." He shook his head. "Why must you always have to catch me off-guard?"  
  
"You always liked surprises, Tommy." she met his stern glare. "Besides, I am not giving up on us. I know there's still something there. I see it in your eyes. So, don't even lie to me about that." He let out a dry cough. "Giving up on us? Since when are we all of a sudden a thing? We haven't seen each other in nearly three years, Kim."  
  
She pushed an index finger into his chest. "Hey, don't give me your bull, Tommy! I know you're in denial about this whole thing, but I will not give up until I know we're at least on good grounds. And right now, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
"More than you can think." he defended. "But you haven't even given me a chance to really recover after what happened last night."  
  
"Give you a chance to recover? I didn't sleep last night. So, don't even start with me, Thomas Anthony Oliver."  
  
Tommy cringed at the use of his full name. He hated to hear that from anyone. But worst of all, from her. "Don't do this, Kim. Not here."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Do this. Not now." he pleaded. "Look...."  
  
But before he could finish, the door to the principal's office opened up wide. And a very unhappy woman stood at the door, holding something rather peculiar in her hand. She looked at the two people in front of her door, not too excited. She glared at the teacher. "Dr. Oliver, this is truly not a good day to push me over the edge..."  
  
He caught his breath. "Um...my apologizes, Principal–"  
  
"And who is this?" she cut him off, pointing absently at Kim. "I was not informed about her visit."  
  
Dr. Oliver groaned. "I'm sorry, Principal Randall..."  
  
Kimberly butted in, holding out her hand as a salutation. "Oh, Dr. Oliver must have forgotten to mention I would be coming. I'm Kimberly Hart, and I'm just passing by as an athletic trainer for your school's sports foundation."  
  
Principal Randall looked at the woman for some time, pushing away her hand without any regard. She looked back at Dr. Oliver. "Is this true?"  
  
"Um..sure." he got an elbow in the chest by Kim, nodding firmly. "That's why I was running late this morning. You see, she just got into town, and she doesn't exactly know..."  
  
"I thought you were having car trouble, Dr. Oliver?" Randall made no reference to his last statement.  
  
"Well, I did." he directed Kim out of the office. "But, ya know, I will get that checked. Plus, I thought I could show Ms. Hart, here, the school, and..." Randall waved her hand absently. "Whatever, Oliver. Just hope I don't find you do anything wrong the rest of the day, or you'll be packing your bags."  
  
Dr. O nodded and left the office with a sigh of relief.  
  
-----  
  
Randall disappeared back into her office.  
  
She looked down at the object in her hand, the readings sparking up for a brief moment. She pulled it up to take a closer look, making the read-out that a strange residual power was radiating off of Dr. Oliver's female visitor.  
  
"Could she be the source of what Mesogog is looking for? Or perhaps a pawn for our next set of plans?" she asked herself.  
  
-----  
  
Dr. O followed Kim up the hall back to the stair case that led up to his classroom. "Um...thanks."  
  
"Hey, don't I always got your back?"  
  
Be careful how you say that, Kim. But yeah, I guess you do. "Um..yeah. Sure."  
  
She looked at him, again, but couldn't get him to look at her. He was still avoiding to make any eye contact with her. _C'mon, Tommy. What's wrong? You can tell me. That's why I'm here. That's why I came.  
_  
A silence fell over them as they began to climb the stairs to the second floor.  
  
Kim let out a sigh. "Maybe I should just go. Catch you at a better time..." she turned away.  
  
"Kim." he directed in his leadership voice, grabbing her arm. "Don't go." He pulled her close to him, slightly frighten that they were in each other's arms. So close. Their eyes met. The world set for them alone filled their minds. "Please. Don't go. I let you go once. I don't want to do it again." he forced back the tears. "I never realized how much I needed you until now. These past few weeks. These months. These years that I've spent without you, it was a nightmare."  
  
Kim looked away, blushing slightly. "Wow. That's the most sincere and truthful thing you've said to me since I got here, Tommy."  
  
He let out a sheepish chuckle. "Well, it could have been better but it was at the spur of the moment."  
  
"They grow up so fast. Bend to your will just as they obey your wishes." she regarded how well she could win him over with no hesitation.  
  
He let out another smile. "Funny. But, that doesn't mean anything. I never said that things were fine between us."  
  
"Times change. So do people. Don't worry, Dr. Oliver, I didn't expect to win you over that easily." He raised an eyebrow, surprised she addressed him in that way. She turned away and proceeded to opening the door to his class. He cut in front of her, before she could completely open the door. He turned back to look at her. "Are you sure about this? High school isn't exactly how it was a few years ago." "Hey. I'll be fine. I've dealt with kids of all ages in the past few years, I think I can handle a class full of raging hormone filled high schoolers."  
  
He let out a sigh. "Fine. Just go to the back of the class, and try to avoid any confrontations. Just let me do all the talking. And since, I don't have a class next hour, it'll give us a chance to talk."  
  
She looked at him, matching his look of annoyance and determination. "Fine."  
  
He let out another sigh and opened the door.  
  
Paper balls flew across the room. Two paper balls and a paper plane flew passed Dr. O's face. He caught one of the balls, looking back at the class with some admiration hidden behind a stern look.  
  
Conner and Ethan was trying to stop three students from using the gas channel as a flamethrower. Kira and Trent was in the back of the room trying to clear up the mess of bones set by two more students. Devin was in the front recording the action, while Cassidy was trying to provide a source of a good story. The rest of the class was off doing other things.  
  
Dr. O cleared his throat, tossing the ball into the trash. "So, this is what happens when the teacher is away for far too long?"  
  
Everyone stopped to look at him as he cleared the room back to his desk.  
  
He rubbed his temples, dropping his head. "I didn't come back here to find my room completely trashed..but I gotta hand it to you guys, you definitely had me going for a second."  
  
The students exchanged looks, not liking the strange silence their teacher was giving them.  
  
"Ooh. An exclusive," Cassidy said happily, turning the mic over to her teacher.  
  
The class groaned, throwing paper balls at her.  
  
"What is the punishment for dumb and dumber being left to watch your class?"  
  
"Hey!" Kira called from the back, setting a set of bones back on the table. "I'd watch what you'd say."  
  
"I'm sorry." she sounded slightly disgusted. "The three dumb musketeers and their ability to control a class full of high school students?"  
  
He pushed it away, annoyed. "No, Cassidy. There is no punishment. But actually, I thought I'd come back to a room that would end up in flames and have this entire school's sprinkler system go off. So, for that I give you guys some credit that you didn't try to kill anyone. Yet, upset to find this place a mess. So, if you don't want me to make that summary homework–and I will make it a long summary--I suggest you guys get this place cleaned up."  
  
The students dropped to the floor and began to clean up their mess.  
  
Dr. O turned to the figure at the door and could only shrug. She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
Conner and Ethan walked up to their teacher, a little embarrassed.  
  
"I don't get it, how come they don't listen to us, but they listen to you?" Conner stated, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Maybe because he's the teacher, dude." Ethan sighed.  
  
"Hey, I deal with you guys more than I need to. But I get by." Dr. O shrugged, peering over his shoulder again.  
  
Ethan and Conner followed his gaze, and saw the mystery woman standing by the side of the room. Ethan looked back at his mentor a look of worry on his face, but couldn't find anything to say. Dr. O exchanged a look with him, making it clear if he said something he could be looking at a world full of harsh extra curricular activities and detention time. Conner looked star-struck, but was shaken when Cassidy cleared a path to approach the mystery guest.  
  
"Hi. I'm Cassidy Cornell. Reefside High's Top Reporter," she introduced, startled Kim. "I've never seen you around. Are you new to the school?"  
  
Dr. O came between the two, pushing the mic away. "She doesn't go to the school, Cassidy."  
  
"So, she's just some random student..."  
  
"She's not even a student. She's a friend of mine." he turned to the class, clapping his hands together. "Class, if I may, this is Kimberly Hart. She's an old friend of mine. And she'll be in town for a few days."  
  
"So, what does she do?" Cassidy grew curious. Dr. O exchanged another look with Kim before looking back at the class. He was at a loss of words. Kim saw this, and took her place before him.  
  
"Well, I'm an athletic trainer. I just got in from Florida. But like your teacher said, I'll be here for a few days, so if you guys have any questions about what I do, I'll be glad to answer them."  
  
"Yeah. How old are you?" someone called out.  
  
She chuckled. "Old enough."  
  
BRING!  
  
Dr. O forced out a breath, relieved. _Oh, thank you. The bell.  
_  
Students began to grab their stuff and head for the door, but the teacher came to a halt at the door, forcing them to stop. "Since, you guys failed to follow my instructions, I will be looking for a two-page summary of Earth's geological history by tomorrow." The students groaned. "And expect a quiz tomorrow, too. Now, must I add anything else to the agenda of your busy teenage lives, or will that be good for today?"  
  
"No. That's cool." some students said.  
  
Dr. O relayed a smile, letting the class out for their next class. Students couldn't bare to look at their teacher, knowing when he said something he really meant it. Teacher mode. They were lucky not to see him in sergeant mode.  
  
The last three students were his young proteges. Ethan was keeping as much distance away from the other two as possible.  
  
Conner stopped in front of Kim, hand out in a greeting. His best charming smile across his face. "I'm sorry, we didn't formally meet. I'm Conner McKnight. I'm six feet. I'm quite an athlete. I love to play soccer and my favorite color is red..."  
  
Kim took it for a brief second, a light smile on her face. But a punk-star girl dressed in yellow pushed him aside. "Okay, I really don't think that's necessary, Conner." She turned to Kim holding out her hand, as Kim took it. "I must apologize for my friend here, you see, he was dropped on his head several times as a baby, and had several concussions involving a soccer ball. And doctors haven't been able to find a way to cure his stupidity. By the way, my name is Kira."  
  
Conner glared at Kira for the remark, but she returned it with an elbow to his chest.  
  
"Well, it's pleased to meet the two of you," Kim nodded to them in turn.  
  
"Well, hey, ya know," Conner turned back to the petite woman in pink, "if you ain't busy after school, we could go get a drink or something. Talk. Get to know each other..." Conner went on.  
  
Dr. O came up behind Kim, hands on his hips, stern look on his face, clearing his throat. "Don't you need to be getting to class, Conner?" "And we were just on our way there," Kira stated, pushing Conner toward the door.  
  
"Hey, but you never gave me an answer to my offer," Conner called back into the room.  
  
"I'll think about it." Kim called after him.  
  
Kira turned back to her teacher and his guest at his side. "See ya, Dr. O. It was glad to meet you, Ms. Hart."  
  
"See ya later, Kira." Dr. O nodded. "Keep Conner out of trouble."  
  
"I will." She nodded and left the room.  
  
The two exchanged a look before averting their attention to the computer gamer still lingering in the room.  
  
Dr. O sighed. "What's up, Ethan?"  
  
Ethan slowly walked over to his teacher, eyes still hanging to the ground. "Are you sure I can't say anything?"  
  
"Anything about what?" Kim asked with curiosity.  
  
Dr. O brushed it away, looking at Kim. "It's nothing. Not really. Ya know, about us dating in high school or whatever. I just don't want those kinds of rumors going around school."  
  
"Well, I don't see no harm in that. People don't even know who I am."  
  
"And it won't take long..." Ethan began.  
  
"No." Dr. O snapped, making the two jump. "Okay? Let's just drop this issue before it gets out of hand. Ethan." he looked directly at his student. "You will promise me you will not say anything. Not to Conner. Or Kira. Or Trent. Or anyone. You got that? This is something rather personal that needs to be dealt with first before anyone begins to get ideas."  
  
"Okay. Okay." Ethan nodded, obediently with some fear. He looked at Kim for some assistance, and saw that she was holding his teacher back from unleashing another world of pain. "I'll let it go. I won't talk about it to anyone."  
  
Dr. O forced out a breath. "Thanks, Ethan. If you still need help, I'm always available later."  
  
Ethan looked back at Kim and saw some confusion. He wanted so badly to spill the beans, but couldn't do it with his teacher right there. "Yeah. I think I'll need that time to get some help on my homework."  
  
He slowly eased toward the door, watching as the falcon eyes of his mentor kept on him like prey. He flashed a peace and headed out the room without saying anything more.  
  
To be continued.......... 


	12. Another Chance

**_THE REASON - Part Twelve: Another Chance_**  
  
Summary: Tommy and Kim's relationship is slowly improving, but there are still bumps in the road. Can he forgive and move on?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!

* * *

_"I want to accept you, truly I do. But how can I trust you when I feel you can't tell me the whole truth now?"_ –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Tommy dropped his head, forcing out another angered breath as Ethan finally left the room. Not that he was contributing to the anger inside his teacher, he just couldn't get rid of all this mayhem. He turned away, breaking the hold Kim had on him, trying to control the anger. And it wasn't going to go anywhere, anyways.  
  
He let out another breath, and threw his clenched sprained hand into the air, hoping to hit something to ease the pain. It came crashing down on a block from Kim that had him wincing in pain. Call out in pain as the second period bell rang. The consistency in the block made the blow that much more painful, next to the surging pain that trailed behind after the impact.  
  
Tommy groaned, as his knees weakened. Kim cradled his hand in her own, massaging it, hoping to relay the pain in it. "What the hell did you do that for? Damn! That hurted!"  
  
"It's a reaction. Instinct." she answered. "Don't tell me you lost that touch."  
  
He shook his head, pulling his hand away. "I didn't forget. But was that necessary?"  
  
"Was that cold-hearted attitude toward your student necessary?" she countered.  
  
He huffed retreating back to his desk to take a seat. "You have no idea what I've been through in the past few years, Kim."  
  
"So, tell me. I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Kim took a stool and set it before him, looking at him intently and with great concern. "If you're mad, just let it out. It wouldn't kill you to let that out."  
  
He covered his eyes, groaning. "Oh no. Mad? I'm more than just mad. I'm aching inside. I'm crying. I'm in pain. I never felt so betrayed." He looked at her, revealing eyes intent on crying, but no tears could fall. "How could you do that to me, Kim?! Normal people do it over the phone! Real people do it in person! But you did it in a letter! In a letter, and that was the last contact we ever really had with each other. I didn't even truly recognize you when Divatox put you on that spell. I was looking at a stranger. You were a stranger to me. And right now, I feel like it all over again. I'm looking and talking to someone I don't even know."  
  
"How could you say that, Tommy?" she was shaken by his last comment. "I opened you up.."  
  
"Yeah, in high school. For three years, but not that last year of it." he scoffed, disgusted at her trying to put blame on him. "Not senior year. And then you assume that Kat would be the one to replace you in my heart? Was that it? That's what everyone was telling you. Right? Adam, Rocky and Billy. That's what they were saying. And you're right, I thought about that. Perhaps, even do her like I couldn't do you. Yeah. That was it. That's what you thought." he got to his feet, pushing his words harder into her mind. Making them drill in her mind like a nightmare. "Tell me, that's what you thought, damn it! Tell me!"  
  
"I don't know." she admitted.  
  
"You don't know?!" he spat. "Bullshit! Tell me, Kim. Tell me, damn it!"  
  
"I don't know!" she cried looking at him with tear-jerking eyes. "Okay, Tommy? I don't know!"  
  
Tommy chuckled with a tinge of amusement. "Let the weak fall at the hands of the strong and powerful for protection and answers. Let them live in pain for their mistakes before the one they have hurt the most."  
  
"No. No." she cried, dropping her head to her knees.  
  
He eased closer to her ear, making sure she would hear every word he had to say. Let her hear what pain he had left in his heart. "Let them see what it was like to fight for it. Let them see the darkness left in the heart. Let them go into the world alone without ever finding out the one they found was in fact true love, but had only one chance to capture their heart."  
  
She shook her head, trying to fight his words. She never heard him speak in such a poetic, yet deep way. And the way it was said held such truth and anger, with no hesitation to think of what came next. It was music to her ears. But it was painful. She looked up, cleared her tears, and looked at him. Saw the distance, again. Saw how much she had to work with. "Please, Tommy. Let me explain."  
  
"What is there to explain?" he glared at her. He was caught in a shadow, and the person before the one person he loved most was someone else. Was another side of him. Felt like his evil green ranger self. But these emotions were real without the use of a spell. It was apart of the gaping hole in his heart. "That you played some sick, twisted game to test my loyalty to you. Prove it wrong in every respect and dump me on the curb like yesterday's garbage? Don't tell me that I was never at all loyal to you. To us. To you. To myself. I was that prince on a white tiger. Your fairy tale come true. But now, there is nothing. I feel nothing!"  
  
"No. You can't possibly mean that." she forced out. "I know you feel something, Tommy. I know you far too well to let you go and deny what you feel in your heart. I didn't want to write that letter. But I had no choice."  
  
"No choice to break up with me when I had just came down that Christmas to see you?" he remembered those memories like it was yesterday. "Don't tell me that, Kim. It was your loyalty I should have been testing, not you testing mine. I had a duty to protect the world, and you went off to follow your dreams...."  
  
"Don't put all the blame on me," she countered. "You encouraged me to go. I went because it would have made you happy to make me fulfill my dream."  
  
"I would have been happy either way. And don' t think that just because I was welcoming Kat into the team was also an invite to come into my arms as well. I mean, I won't lie to you. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. I did date her, and I admit, I did in fact sleep with her. But that was after we had broken up. After I could really push you out of my life. But it didn't last. College came in the way, so it was broken off. But we were cool with it, and we still talk. But you. You. You of all people, who had given me so much more, finds it the best way to break it off in a letter. And then the silence. That was it. We stopped talking until now. What makes this so much more different?"  
  
She could only shrug, looking down in guilt. "I thought things would be different. Give us some time to heal after Trini's death. After your loss with David. But also because I couldn't stop denying that I still loved and cared for you like you never left my side. You gave me so much, Tommy. And right now, I could really use a friend that seems to have you written all over it." Tommy shook his head. He looked away, as the anger began to grow again. He slammed his fist into the desk. BAM! The impact felt like a thunderstorm shook the entire room.  
  
He looked back at her shaken form. "What do you want, Kim?"  
  
"I want closure, Tommy!" she said clearly and directly, making him flinch. She brushed a set of hair out of her face, and met his intense gaze. "I want closure. I want things to be okay with us again. I want to talk to you about how my day was. I can't go one another day thinking about the consequences of my mistakes. But I want to fix that. I want to re- establish our friendship. I want to re-create another circle in our relationship."  
  
At the sound of those words, they never seemed to hit Tommy any harder. He had been putting up the act for so long. In the stages of denial about ever falling in love again. He wanted to get back with her as much as she wanted to wake up with him at her side. He missed her. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to put the past in the past, and look for the future. He just didn't expect her to make that surprise visit now. Not in the prime of his teaching. Not after nearly a year of his research lost. Not in the act of trying to protect the world from a dino-brained nut-head determined to bring back the prime of the dinosaurs. Not when he was back in uniform. "Damn it, Kim. You really got me strung on a string, don't you?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't have anything to say about this? C'mon. I know you miss talking to me, Tommy. Just as I miss talking to you. We had a great friendship."  
  
"But an even better relationship." Tommy stated under his breath.  
  
She looked at him, with a light smile. She heard that last comment. She met him briefly in the eyes. There was still a barrier there to keep him behind closed doors. But he was starting to open up. She could tell. She had many mixed and confused emotions inside, but she wasn't going to give up. "So, does that give me a chance to work this out?"  
  
"Maybe. I need some time to think it over, first."  
  
"That's all I ask. For now." she held out her hands for a hug.  
  
He held up a finger, easing closer to her. "For now? No. That could be for a long while. Perhaps, forever. Look, Kim, just because you decided to come back into my life, doesn't mean that I like the idea all too well. Hell, I could give you twenty chances to make things better. Or I could give you one. You caught me at a bad time, and right now, it's something I really don't want to deal with. But it's too late to put that in the past. You're here, and now you want to heal. But be careful how you approach it."  
  
"Are you gonna continue to find every defense to save your ass, or are you gonna come over here and give me a hug?" she gestured.  
  
"A hug?" he shook his head. "Nuh-uh. You gotta earn that."  
  
She stomped in frustration for his gesture, but figured it would have to do. She took his hand in a firm handshake. "Fine. A handshake. Kimberly Hart. And you are?"  
  
He smiled lightly, reliving a sense of deja vu. "Dr. Thomas Oliver."  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you, Dr. Oliver."  
  
"And is you, Ms. Hart."  
  
BRING!  
  
They jumped at the interruption, but relaxed realizing it was the bell.  
  
_Period 3. Already? Does time go that fast?_ He squinted at the clock with some frustration.  
  
"Well, I should head out." Kim looked at the door. "It may not be safe to have a former girlfriend in the room while you teach."  
  
"But I thought you wanted to see how I taught."  
  
"Yeah. But I would be too much of a distraction. So, I'll see you later?"  
  
"Um...sure." he nodded, looking down. "I'll call you after school. Maybe we can do something."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I'd really like that, Tommy."  
  
He nodded, smiling again. "Well, all right. So, I'll see you later."  
  
And the next few minutes slowed down.  
  
Kim walked up to him, letting her breath tease him briefly before making the move to lay a kiss on his cheek. The sudden physical contact made Tommy's heart melt. The breath sent cold chills down his spine. It was a gentle gesture. A kind gesture. But a tease for things to come. The look in her eyes, met with the alarm in his own had him pondering what was going on in that little scandalous mind of hers. He couldn't move, as she turned away, her hair brushing against him as she walked away. His eyes never left her as she disappeared out of the room, the radiant beauty and warmth in that kiss demolished.  
  
He never felt like that in forever. He could remember the same feeling he had felt when they shared their first kiss back in high school. By the lake when he had anxiously asked her to the school dance. Back when he gave up his powers as the green power ranger to ensure that Rita wouldn't get a hold of it. But at that moment of the kiss, nothing else mattered. Only Kim in his arms.  
  
Now, for the brief moment. Nothing mattered, but Kim. He wanted to hold her close in his arms. He never felt so afraid in his entire life. He just couldn't do it. He still had all this anger left in his heart for the loss she had with him in the past.  
  
He returned to his seat, replacing his glasses and collapsing on his chair with a blank stare. This is going to be a long day.  
  
To be continued........  
  
A/N: Okay, so Tommy is playin' it a little harder than he needs to. He loves Kim. She loves him. It's that simple. But really it isn't when he's been through a lot of hardship in the past few years. Will Kim be able to comfort him like she had done in the past? Stay tuned. And give me a few more chapters before "White Thunder" begins. This just has to be put into place before that, all right? Later Daze. 


	13. I Know, But You Don't

**_THE REASON - Part Thirteen: I Know, But You Don't_**  
  
Summary: The teenage Rangers confront their teacher about his morning visitor. Ethan knows far too much, but can't speak of any of it. Will Dr. O spill the beans about what has been going on?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!

* * *

"There are some things one cannot say, even if it needs to be discussed in the future. Patience, and the reward will come." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

BRING!  
  
Final bell of the day.  
  
Ethan slowly treaded out of his last class, head hung low. "Man, this must have been one of the longest school days all year."  
  
"You're telling me." Conner came up beside him, head also hung low.  
  
They greeted each other with a welcoming gesture, coming to a stop by a drinking fountain. Ethan took a quick drink and looked around, seeing the familiar face of their ranger counterpart walk over to them. She had a light smile on her face, as she came to rest on the wall close by.  
  
"Hey, guys." Kira greeted. "How was your day?"  
  
"Brutal." Ethan said simply.  
  
"Yeah." Conner nodded. "I can't stop thinking about that girl Dr. O brought to class. I mean, I swear, I've seen her somewhere before."  
  
"Ooh, Conner has a crush.." Ethan joked, but got an elbow from Kira at the comment.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Kira agreed with Conner. "But did you see how they looked at each other. I mean, looked like Dr. O was hiding something, like who she really was or something."  
  
Ethan swung back and forth on the heel of his shoes, avoiding anymore say in the conversation. He looked around, trying not to bring any attention to himself.  
  
Kira looked at him with confusion, eyebrows raised. "You know something, don't you?"  
  
Ethan looked up immediately, a panic look on his face. "Huh? Who me? No. No. Of course not." he shook his head, scratching away absently at the accusation. "I don't know anything. And even if I did, I probably wouldn't want to say anything with the way Dr. O has been acting lately."  
  
"So, this does involve Dr. O?" Conner grew interested. "It has to do with him bringing Kim to class, doesn't it?"  
  
"I honestly don't think he would. Not after what happened last night."  
  
"Something happened last night?" Kira perked up.  
  
Ethan groaned internally. "Okay. See? That's why I didn't want to say anything. I made a promise to Dr. O that I wouldn't say anything."  
  
"Well, I don't care if you made a promise or not, this is concerning the way he's been teaching class. And who knows how it will affect his abilities as a ranger." Conner stated in his best leader voice.  
  
Kira nodded. "I agree. Maybe we should just go talk to him."  
  
They turned away, heading up the hall toward the science wing of the school. Ethan groaned again, hoping that he hadn't said too much to them. This time he was at the receiving end of the blows and disses. He didn't like it one bit, and couldn't really find a way out of it. Now, he knew how it was like for Conner getting the blows from him and Kira every time he said something wrong. But he didn't think it would be wrong to set up clues because he wasn't really telling them what had happened. But than again, he also saw Dr. Oliver's dark side and it wasn't something he truly wanted to mess with.  
  
-----  
  
The final bell rang.  
  
Tommy stood there in his empty classroom, letting out several, relaxing breaths. Then he quickly retreated to his desk, pulling out his cell phone from his laptop case. He began to dial Kim's number with some agitation and anxiety.  
  
The receiver began to ring. Each ring felt like another year lost in their relationship. Lost between them.  
  
Tommy tapped his fingers on the desk with some frustration. "C'mon. C'mon. Damn it. Pick up the phone."  
  
"Hello?" a cherry voice answered.  
  
Tommy relaxed. "Hey, you."  
  
"Hey." she said with a bright smile. "I was wondering when you were gonna call. So, made it through the day?"  
  
"Hardly." he admitted sheepishly. "Couldn't stop thinking about you. About that kiss you gave me before you left."  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I must have tripped." she said innocently.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny." he said sarcastically, knowing exactly that it was a tease. "Something like that doesn't end up being an accident."  
  
"I would have thought you'd come back to sweep me into one of those mind- numbing kisses you loved to give me," she stated. He shook his head. "Don't jump to the conclusion that we've gotten that far just yet, Kim."  
  
"But it will. I mean, you couldn't stop thinking about me all day."  
  
"That kiss now scars me."  
  
"At least none of your students saw it."  
  
He chuckled again. He didn't know how he'd get out of a situation if his students caught them groping in his classroom. "Yeah, but knowing some of them, they wouldn't seem to mind making it some big story on the school news. So, you still up to meeting somewhere?"  
  
"Sure." she said quickly. "Of course, Tommy."  
  
"Well, all right. There's a nice, quiet cove just outside of town called Bluestar Cove. It'll give us a chance to talk with no interruptions."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Tommy looked at the clock again, figuring he'd stop by his house first. "So, I'll see you in an hour?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan." she agreed.  
  
Then there was a silence. Neither of them could really say good-bye.  
  
The classroom door opened, making Tommy look over his shoulder at who decided to disturb him. He held a confused look, that turned to annoyance when he saw the students coming in. Conner. Ethan. Kira. They each greeted him with a small wave.  
  
He turned away, giving them a minute to settle in. "Hey, I gotta go. Got some students roaming around."  
  
"Okay. That's fine. I'll see you later. Bye, Tommy."  
  
"Bye," he hung up the phone. He turned back to his students, shying a smile. But it was obvious, he was annoyed that his ranger counterparts decided to interrupt him at this time of the day. _Don't they have things to do?_ "Hey, guys. What's up?"  
  
Conner looked around the room in confusion. "Hey, where'd Kim go? I never got a chance to talk to her."  
  
"She had to go take care of a few things." Dr. Oliver concluded, hoping it wouldn't turn out to be a long interrogation process. But the way his students stood, he figured he may not get far. _So, make things as simple as possible. _He looked back at Ethan, who gave him a look that he didn't mention anything about the previous night to his partners of crime- fighting.  
  
Kira was the first to bring up something after the silence. "Well, no offense, Dr. O, but this Kim character seems to have a big effect on you."  
  
Dr. Oliver fixed his glasses, growing interested at his student's comment. "Oh, really. How?"  
  
Conner shrugged. "I don't know. But we saw the way you looked at her. Appeared more than just an acquaintance sorta bond or whatever. I don't know, did you guys go out or something?"  
  
The teacher chuckled, scratching his head. He didn't figure his students would be asking these kinds of questions, but figured it would eventually come out. Yet, he still couldn't figure out why his students haven't pinpointed where they had seen his female friend from. Besides Ethan, who actually had as many questions as them, if not more. "We go back awhile, yes. But I can assure you guys that there is nothing more going on between us. She's just a friend here for a visit. That's all."  
  
"Yeah, I don't really think Principal Randall would like that all too much," Ethan tried to make a joke out of the situation. The look on his teacher's face didn't seem to agree with his joke at all. He looked away, guilty. "Ooh. Sorry."  
  
"And there is nothing going on between me and Randall either." Dr. Oliver shook his head.  
  
"Okay." Conner decided to drop his next comment. He pointed at the bandage on his teacher's hand, hoping to get answers on that. "So, we never got any answers on what happened to your hand..."  
  
Dr. Oliver held it up, for them to see better. 'It's nothing. Just a sprain. It'll be gone in a few days. I heal pretty fast."  
  
"But how did it happen?" Conner rephrased the question.  
  
"I was working out." he shrugged, giving it one final conclusion. The look on his students facing knew that it wasn't the truth, but he ignored it. "I missed the punching bag and hit the wall, instead."  
  
They shook their heads, not believing it at all.  
  
"Well, that's what happened." he concluded. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do. So, I'll see you guys later."  
  
He turned away, headed back to his desk, and slipped in some papers into his shoulder pack. He sealed up his laptop case, and left the classroom without saying another word.  
  
The three teens exchanged a look and shrugged, leaving the room.  
  
tbc........  
  
A/N: And the tension builds. It appears the teens are growing a little concern to why their teacher can't seem to answer their questions. Is it really the work of Kim that seems to have Dr. Oliver keep quiet about her connection to his past and their ranger heritage? Check it out in the next chapter.


	14. A Sweet Moment At The Cove

**_THE REASON - Part Fourteen: A Sweet Moment at the Cove_**  
  
Summary: Tommy and Kim find peace at Bluestar Cove. But will it last?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!

* * *

"Silence is the best tool in saying things that cannot be said in words. Use it well." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

One hour later.  
  
Tommy pulled into a parking spot beside a familiar looking red convertible. He jumped out and ran his fingers along the smooth exterior of the car. _Why can't I forgive you, Kim? Every time I see you now, I feel so empty inside. So angry. I should be more mad at myself than at you. This isolationism is finally catching up with me, and I don't like it one bit.  
_  
He turned away and crossed the wooden gate onto the dirt path down the ridge that would take him into the heart of the cove. He paused a moment, when he saw Kim sitting on a rock along a hill looking over the sandy- covered beach. He smiled to himself, as the wind blew freely through her hair, giving her a more radiant appearance. Again, he wanted to sweep her into his arms, but the shield of anger held him down like a fort.  
  
He placed his hands into his pockets and slowly walked over to her casually. "I didn't think you'd show up."  
  
Kimberly turned to look at him, a light, gentle smile on her face. "I could never turn down an offer you made."  
  
He shook his head, and took a seat on the rock beside her. "No. You couldn't. You never could."  
  
She moved a little closer to him, noticing he had changed his clothes. He was no longer in the suit and tie he wore to school, but was in a set of khaki cargo pants and a black leather jacket covering a black T-shirt underneath. He was also no longer wearing his glasses. "You changed."  
  
He shrugged, leaning forward. "Never really liked coming out here in a suit and tie. I never really feel comfortable in one."  
  
"Well, it brings out your intellectual side. I figured not a whole lot of people who know would ever really look at you as some bad boy." she commented, remembering how his appearance in high school had many wondering just how nice he really was. Especially when he was wearing the green outfits, indicating his ranger color.  
  
"I suppose." he shrugged again. "But ya know, take a picture, it'll last longer. I don't usually wear a suit and tie unless I really have to."  
  
Kim averted her attention back to the ocean. Another breeze came in, making her rub her arms, shivering.  
  
Tommy looked at her with some confusion. "You cold?"  
  
She rubbed her shoulders again, shaking her head in denial. "No. Not really." She shivered again. "Don't be silly."  
  
Tommy shrugged off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Yeah, you are."  
  
She pulled the jacket closer, smelling the cologne that lingered against the leather. _Mmmm. You smell so good, baby. What is that smell?_ "Um..thanks. But, you really didn't have to."  
  
He shrugged. "It's no biggie. I'm a guy, and usually if we were smart, we'd put the girl before our own needs. Besides, you were always complaining about how cold it would get when a simple breeze would come in even on a hot day."  
  
She looked down, smiling. "We really need to catch up, Tommy."  
  
He looked away nodding.  
  
"Tell me things are gonna be okay between us," she pleaded rather than questioned or asked.  
  
He sighed, but shook his head. "I'm not sure, Kim. I don't think I can really guarantee that right now." He could have been lying, though. He hoped that it was a lie. But he really couldn't tell. Ever since he saw her yesterday, he couldn't really control his emotions or actions. He saw pain and anger where he once saw sincerity and happiness. He fought every physical action in harming her, in even really laying a finger on her. Now, he didn't know how long it would take for it to come crashing down on him.  
  
She peered over at him, not knowing what else to do. She had missed his protective embrace, but she was also a grown woman. She had been taking care of herself for awhile, now. She was still here. But when will it come to a point where being alone won't be the best thing to get out a bumpy situation? She wasn't sure how long it would take him to see her as he had in the past, but she didn't want to give up. She could feel he still cared so deeply for her. It was living with the pain that appeared to give them their distance.  
  
"Are you willing to let me help you, Tommy?" she asked slowly. "Will you give me a second chance?"  
  
He could only shrug as an anxious little kid. He wanted to comply. He needed to. And he figured he'd be on the losing end of the situation if he didn't go along with her request. But all he could do was, ask why.  
  
"Because I'm a friend, Tommy." she admitted. "I don't want to see you get hurt. Because I don't want to fight with you anymore. Because... I want to re-establish our friendship. I mean, it wouldn't be easy to have all of our old friends in one room, and have them choosing sides over something that happened eight years ago." He kicked himself mentally. _There you go with this "I-Am-Telling-You-This- As-A-Friend" bullshit. Why does that always have me all worked up? You're starting to win me over, Kim. Damn it.  
_  
Then he remembered how his friends had stuck by his side in the past ten years. Helped him break away from the spell behind the Sword of Darkness. Cope with the loss of his green ranger powers. To taking up the position as the leader of the team. To the break up with Kim. To the point of him being brainwashed by Gaskett. To his college years. Every time his friends were there to cheer him up.  
  
And right now, Kim was doing exactly what they had done. Trying to help him cope. Help him get passed all the hardship he had faced in the last few years of his life. Again, they were there as help.  
  
She took his hand in her own, observing the many years of aging and hardship they had went through. He looked at her comparison with a puppy- like confusion. She ran her fingertips along his own and over the knuckles. Her hands felt so soft compared to his rough, working hands.  
  
He looked up at her face, brushing away a set of hair that hid her beauty, as she turned to give him a better look of her face. _No, Tommy. Don't give into her beauty. You have to test her loyalty. If you truly want to make another relationship with her, you'll give her time to deal with not having you.  
_  
She looked up to meet him eye-to-eye. She looked into the dark, chocolate alert eyes of the man she had called his tiger and falcon. She could see the confusion, the lack of trust, the uncertainty she knew she had scarred him with. _C'mon, Tommy. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you._ "So, are you willing to give me a second chance?"  
  
He looked away, shrugging. He figured it would be best to see if she could still see into his soul. His test set for her. "I suppose. I know you're not going to give up on it, anyways. I can't argue with you there."  
  
"I don't want to argue with you, Tommy." she shook her head. "I want us to put the past behind us."  
  
"I'm not sure that can be done." he said quietly.  
  
"Why not? I figured we're adults now, so we should be able to break away from our mistakes."  
  
Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. "You don't even know what I've gone through in the past few years." His anger began to rise with every breath he took. He got to his feet. "And if it wasn't clear enough, you really did catch me at a bad time."  
  
"If it's bothering you so much, why can't you just tell me what the problem is? I can't help you out if you won't tell me anything."  
  
"Than maybe we should just leave it at that." he turned away.  
  
Kim got to her feet and followed him up the ridge, upset at his change of mind. "Please. Tell me, Tommy. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" he snapped, looking back at her with a line of fury in his eyes.  
  
She met his gaze with the best set of glaring eyes, but it could never match his. "Something is wrong. Tell me, please."  
  
"The only thing it'll do would bring me more pain." he forced between clenched teeth. He walked back up the ridge.  
  
She came up behind him. Grasped him in a tight hug, not wanted to let go. "No. Please, Tommy. Just talk to me for once. I can't let you go with so much pain riding on your shoulders. I know it. I can see it in your eyes. But, please, look at me."  
  
He shook his head, trying to break away from the embrace. But she wouldn't let him go. Didn't want to. And for a moment, he stood there, unable to move. Just like Kat had done the same for him when he was under Gaskett's spell. He could remember the concerned look on his friends' faces. Their plea to have him remember who they really were. He peered over at the small petite woman clinging to him, feeling her tears begin to soak his shirt as he tried to flee. He didn't want to hide anymore, but he didn't want her to assume that anything was wrong with him. He wasn't ready to place her back into his life.  
  
He tried to force himself out of her embrace, but the mental strain was taking its toll on him. "Don't do this, Kim."  
  
She pulled him back. "Tommy, please. Don't go."  
  
"I can't," he shook his head. "I can't do this. Not right now."  
  
He tried to break away again, but she pulled him back by his sprained hand. He winced, collapsing to the ground under the sudden pain shooting into his hand. She pulled him closer to her, as the tears finally came down his face. Kim pulled him into a warm, comforting hug and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
"Just let it go, Tommy. Don't be afraid. I'm here."  
  
He shook his head, but agreed internally. "I can't. But I don't want you to go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Tommy."  
  
Then it fell silent. They were encased in each other's arms with no opposition. Never wanting to let go. Never wanting to part ways. They sat there holding each other. Listening to the heartbeat of the other.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog stomped through the lab of his island fortress. He hissed, growing impatient at the lack of news from his two subjects about their findings. Then he stopped, and looked at the screen relaying activity that went on in Reefside.  
  
He smiled, if that's what it was, with some amusement. "Isn't that nice? It appears as if Dr. Oliver has found interest in a female companion." He turned away, as the doors swung open and Elsa entered the room. "Elsa, report."  
  
Elsa walked into the lab, hands up as a guard. "I must apologize, sir, but we have not yet pinpointed the location of that power source. It doesn't appear to be active at the moment..."  
  
Mesogog hissed again, using his telepathy to bring her to her knees. "That is no excuse! We must find it before Dr. Oliver does. This could be the missing link we need to defeat the Power Rangers for good." He released his hold on her, easing closer to her. "And if you even want to see how your future turns out, you won't return until you have information on it."  
  
Elsa nodded slowly, getting to her feet. "Yes, Master."  
  
Mesogog dismissed her, looking back at the screen again. "Perhaps, she can be an asset to our next set of plans. Attack Dr. Oliver where he appears to be most vulnerable. In her."  
  
-----  
  
Tommy and Kimberly sat there encased in each other's arms. No words were spoken. It was the best way to express how they felt about each other. They watched the waves come crashing into the shore. They were now sitting on the sandy beach. There wasn't much wanting to be said. Or really needed to. He only wanted to hold her, because every time he opened his mouth, they'd end up arguing. It was never that way in the past. Now, it was hard to really conclude if it was best to not say anything at all.  
  
Tommy wanted to apologize, but figured it best their body languages speak for each other. She turned, cradling her head on his shoulder, running her hands along his strong muscular arms.  
  
He looked down at her. She sensed his stare and looked up at him. And their eyes met again. She looked up at his alert falcon eyes. He looked down at her dancing crane eyes. For a long time, they just stared. Looked into each other's soul, trying to make out what the other was thinking. Into a world where there were no lies. No hesitation. It was like he was reliving the moment he had met her back in high school for the first time. The way they looked at each other was meant for their understanding alone.  
  
He brought his sprained hand to cradle her face, brushing away the stray hair hiding her beauty. He held his breath, afraid to make the next move. Wanting to kiss her so badly, but didn't want to intrude. Didn't want to rush it.  
  
She gripped his arm, looked into his eyes, hoping and waiting for his move.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
They kissed. For the first time in over eight years. It was filled with compassion and sincerity. And it didn't matter who had made the first move. She pulled him deeper into the kiss as she cradled his head in her hands.  
  
The only thing that drew them away from it, was a grasp for air. Their eyes met again, a light smile on both of their faces. Again, no words could really be spoken.  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into a collective hug.  
  
In the back of his mind, he didn't want her forgiveness. Didn't want to be with her. Didn't want to re-live the pain. Of betrayal. Lies. Anger. But in the depths of his heart, he could forgive. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to hold her. Touch her. Protect her. Wanted them to start off new. The many memories he held. Lost in his mind. Lost like a child. He didn't know where to go from here. _Should I just let her go? Let her live with the pain that she had but one chance with me. _But could he sit here in the future and not regret letting her go? He didn't know.  
  
She clung to him without a care in the world. If their relationship would be short-lived, she'd want to hold onto it as much as possible. And if it would last forever, pull into marriage, than they'd be together forever. She knew that he questioned this new relationship greatly. So did she. She wasn't sure if he really still had feelings for Kat. But the last time she talked to her, she was all over Jason. She knew that Tommy was unsure about her sudden appearance, but she would fight the gods in the heavens until they'd be together forever. She didn't want to let him go again.  
  
The old crew knew exactly what connection was there. The rare feelings that came in a relationship as their own. It was the stars. The chemistry. The look in their eyes. The happiness.  
  
Tommy broke the embrace, getting to his feet. He walked over to the edge of the sand where it crashed with the waves, and crouched down to collect the water in his hands.  
  
Kim looked at him with some confusion, and found her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doing?"  
  
He let out a sigh, looking out into the ocean. "Remember when we used to go out to the ocean back in Angel Grove, and thought about how big the world really was?"  
  
"Yeah. I remember." she nodded.  
  
"And how we made that promise that we'd explore it together in the future?"  
  
"Yes." she whispered. "I remember that, too."  
  
He turned to meet her in the eyes. "Can we still make that promise to each other? Can we put aside petty differences and the past to continue on with a new relationship?"  
  
"I guess we moved passed just friends, now." she smiled. "That kiss kinda broke it."  
  
He looked back out into the ocean, getting to his feet. He brought her arms to rest around his waist, as she made her way around to look directly into his eyes. "Do you think we can make it a second chance?"  
  
She pulled herself closer to him. "Do you?"  
  
He leaned forward, teasing her with his cool breath. "Are you gonna keep asking me if this is gonna work out?"  
  
"Are you gonna continue asking me all these questions or give me another mind-numbing kiss, Dr. Oliver?" she met his challenge, running a hand down his chest.  
  
At the sound of her address him in that way sent him off the wall. He felt his muscles tighten, a shortness of breath escaped his lips. He was trying to restrain from thinking about all the times he had seen her in anything as little as a bathing suit to their hot, steamy make-out sessions. But it could not be done. He gently brushed his lips against hers. And the sudden disapproval of his tease had Tommy's arm stinging from a cat-like scratched made by her disapproval. He winced, looked back into her eyes, apologizing. He chuckled sheepishly. "Must you always have your way, Kim?"  
  
She looked at him with a devilish grin. "It always tends to work out that way, now doesn't it, Doctor?"  
  
"Well, Ms. Hart, I must say you've won me over with that kiss," he teased, stroking her face.  
  
"But you haven't passed the lesson just yet, Mr. Oliver. It's a pass or fail grade."  
  
He gave her a half-grin, before pulling her into another melting kiss. After a good long kiss, and a request for air, Tommy broke the kiss. He met her in the eyes letting his hand hold up her chin. "So, do I pass?"  
  
She smiled widely, running her hands down his arms. "That depends...."  
  
He pulled her closer, making her stop in mid-sentence. She looked into his tiger-alert eyes, running her hands through his short-cropped hair. He tilted her head back, laying gentle kisses to her neck and cheek. And the light moans deep within Kim's throat had him knowing he had hit the spots she loved for him to touch. He set a trail of kisses back to her mouth, and pulled her into another sincere kiss.  
  
He didn't want to let her go. She couldn't let him go.  
  
He broke the embrace, looking back into her eyes, catching his breath. "Now, do I pass?"  
  
She could only smile, as she relaxed into his arms. She nodded slowly, catching her breath. "I think you have. With a little bit of extra credit, too."  
  
He smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "That's what I thought. But I guess I'll be assignin' you extra credit later."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Drum roll.  
  
Tommy groaned, putting a hand into his pocket to find his phone. When he took it out, Kim snatched it away shaking her head. "No, Tommy. This is our time. Let him wait."  
  
Tommy knew it was Jason, who always knew when to ruin a perfect moment just to be annoying. "It could be important."  
  
"Please." she pulled away to see the shocked expression on his face. "He can't be more important than me, can he?"  
  
"You never know." he shrugged. "He is my best buddy."  
  
"And where am I in this?" she was growing offended. "I thought I came first."  
  
He shied a smile. "You do, Kim, but.."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! Fanfare.  
  
Tommy's face grew serious, as he tried to snatch her phone. "And is he more important than me?"  
  
"No." she shook her head, looking at the phone. "But it's Aisha."  
  
He let out a sigh, and let her go to attend her phone. She handed his back to him, and turned away to check the text sent by her best friend. Tommy did the same.  
  
When he cleared access, it read: "So, hav u settled da score? dnt make me cme down there 2 c u both hurtin. I hate that. Call me, bro.-Jason"  
  
Tommy glared at the message, knowing that Jason wanted every bit of detail to her visit. Or as much as he needed to know. "Damn bastard."  
  
Kim opened up the message. It read: "hey, gurl. hope things r ok between u and tommy. Tell him I say hi. But call Jason, too. U kno he wants to kno the deal. Just give him time. Call me l8r. Aisha."  
  
Kim smiled, looking over her shoulder at the preoccupied man she loved deeply. "'Just give him time.'" she repeated from the text. "I hope you're right, 'sha. He's definitely not who he once was."  
  
Tommy slammed his phone shut forcing out a breath. He turned around to see a concern, confused look on the woman he wanted to call his forever.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.  
  
He could only shrug as he walked up to her. He laid a kiss on her cheek, before wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, nothing. Just Jason trippin' over what's going on between us. Was he behind this?"  
  
She looked up into his eyes. Into those innocent, lost eyes of her falcon. Of her white tiger. Of her dragon. And she knew she couldn't lie to him, anymore. "He was. But, only because I was afraid to face you alone."  
  
Tommy looked down, hiding his shock. Then he looked back up at her, hurt in his eyes. "Afraid? Why?"  
  
She tried to hid her panic. "Don't get mad, Tommy."  
  
He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Then he looked back into her eyes, smiling.  
  
Her mouth dropped, glaring eyes came his way. She began to hit him wherever possible. "You jerk."  
  
He grabbed her wrists, chuckling. "Hey, I figured he was behind it anyways. All the shit I've been getting from him about you in the last couple weeks made it that much more clearer."  
  
"So, you're not mad?"  
  
"Not really." he shook his head. "Mr. Ranger-Cupid trying to get us back together, it's no big secret."  
  
She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "Well, it worked, didn't it?"  
  
He shook his head. "Nah. This wasn't his doing. This was you and me."  
  
She turned around, letting her small form become encased in his protective arms. They turned to look at the ocean.  
  
"So, will it work out between us?" she asked, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I guess we'll have to find out." he kissed her on the head.  
  
They stood there in silence, watching as the sun began to make its descent into the sea.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog sat in his chair, glaring intently at the door.  
  
The door slid open as Elsa and Zeltrax entered the room.  
  
"Master, we believe we may have found that power source you were looking for." Elsa confirmed.  
  
Zeltrax bowed. "We have traced it to the woods outside of the Bluestar Cove, my lord."  
  
Mesogog got to his feet, hissing. "Then go down there and get it."  
  
The two bowed quickly and retreated out the door before Mesogog had a chance to say anything else. Mesogog came to settle in his chair, as he looked at the viewing screen. He saw Dr. Oliver and his female companion heading up the ridge from the cove. "A strong energy source resides in his little friend. Perhaps, she can be of some help to me. Tyrannodrones attack." he barked. "And bring her to me!"  
  
----  
  
Tommy sprinted up the ridge, looking back to see an exhausted heap coming far behind. "Tired already? I thought you were a gymnast? Aren't you suppose to be more light and agile than martial artists?"  
  
"Hey." she called up, angry at his comment. "You have longer legs than me."  
  
"That's no excuse. " He skidded down the way toward her, scooping her into his arms, as she fought to break away. "Then, I'll carry you up."  
  
"Put me down. I can get up the hill." she pushed his head back.  
  
"Ow. And let it take forever?" he sprinted up the hill, carrying her with no problem. "I don't have all day."  
  
He set her down, but she didn't seem to have anything else to say. She saw his preoccupation as he looked off in the distance. A dark figure disappearing into the woods. He groaned internally. _Damn it, Zeltrax. What the hell are you doing now?  
_  
Then the sky darkened quickly and a swarm of Tyrannodrones surrounded the two.  
  
Tommy and Kimberly fell into a fighter stance, back to back.  
  
"You guys really know how to crash the party, don't you?" Tommy glared at the threat before them.  
  
The Tyrannodrones eased closer to the two unarmed civilians.  
  
tbc......  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Seems like Tommy and Kim just ran into a spot of trouble–and they were finally connecting after all these years. And why does Mesogog seem to take such interest in Kim anyways? And what is this power source the evil team seems to be seeking out? Will Tommy break the news about his Ranger connection to Kim now? Keep reading.


	15. Crashin' The Party

**_THE REASON - Part Fifteen: Crashin' the Party_**  
  
Summary: Tyrannodrones come to crash the party. Zeltrax is in search of a power source described by Mesogog. The Rangers come to save the day. But Kim still doesn't know about Tommy's little secret or who the Rangers really are. When will he tell her about his recent 'suit-up' franchise?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!

* * *

"What happens if the most important secret kept could either destroy or fix a relationship between friends and lovers forever?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Tommy looked over his shoulder at the petite woman beside him. She looked as alert as him to take down these lizard-breath goons. "Go on, Kim. Get outta here. Get to safety."  
  
"And miss all the fun?" she matched his determination. "It'll be just like old times."  
  
"This isn't like old times, Kim. You're not a ranger anymore." He stated, making it clear he didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
"And you are?" she moved forward toward two Tyrannodrones.  
  
Tommy didn't have a chance to answer that. Or really wanted to. She didn't need to know.  
  
Two Tyrannodrones moved in on him. He took one out with a flying kick to its chests. The other got caught in a block from his foot. Each attack was blocked as he quickly threw several punches to his face and chest. He glanced back at Kim to see she had sent two Tyrannodrones to the ground with a side swipe kick.  
  
_She's still a contender._ He thought with admiration.  
  
But the moment was short-lived when another Tyrannodrone sent him into the ground. He got to his feet and caught hold of a piece of a broken log and sent it flying toward one of his aggressors. He sprinted for another one, throwing two punches into his chest and administered a crescent kick to the head, making him stumble to the ground. He held his stance for a second, looking back at Kim.  
  
Two Tyrannodrones grabbed Kim by the arms as she fought to break free. "Get off me, dino breath!" she shrugged off the jacket. She side-swiped one and kicked another hard in the chest.  
  
He looked into the distance, noticing that Zeltrax was no longer in sight. _Now, where did he go? And what is he up to?  
_  
He looked back at Kim again, before sending another Tyrannodrone to the ground. Not that she would notice if he was gone, but knowing Zeltrax he was always looking for trouble. Well, not now.  
  
"Better call for back up." Tommy told himself, activated his Ranger communicator and ran off toward the woods in search for Zeltrax.  
  
Kim blocked off several more attacks from another aggressor, sending him to the ground. But four more were waiting, jumping her. She fell to the ground hard, but broke from their embrace. She looked around quickly, noticing Tommy was gone. _Oh, no. Where'd he go?  
_  
Two more Tyrannodrones grabbed her again, their grip tightening around her arms.  
  
Then laser fire sprinkled up the area, forcing the Tyrannodrones to release their grip on her.  
  
That's when she saw them. Three color-coordinated cycles came to a halt before her. Blue. Red. Yellow. A masked person in spandex behind the control of each.  
  
_The new generation of Power Rangers._ She thought with some astonishment.  
  
The Rangers didn't stop to question her as they jumped off their bikes and began to attack their aggressors.  
  
Kim had no chance to say anything as another Tyrannodrone grabbed her. She elbowed him in the face and sent a kick to his chest forcing him to the ground.  
  
The battle between good and evil raged on.  
  
-----  
  
Zeltrax came to a halt in a clearing looking around intently at his surroundings. He huffed in frustration. "Where can it be?"  
  
"Hey, Zeltrax." a voice called out from behind him. He turned around to see the Black Ranger emerge from behind a tree, arms crossed. "Seems like you're lost. Or were you looking for me?"  
  
"Stay out of this, Black Ranger." Zeltrax commanded, pointing his sword at his sworn enemy. "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
"Oh really?" Tommy wasn't amused. "Than I don't assume that little disturbance out on the ridge has nothing to do with you being out here?"  
  
"If you know what is best, you'll stay out of this." Zeltrax began his charge.  
  
Tommy let out a 'kai' and came charging at the cyborg. He blocked Zeltrax's first attack, making a side-swipe with his staff at his aggressor. Sparks flew as it made impact on Zeltrax's armor. Tommy half- turned to block another swing from Zeltrax, pushing it away before throwing a back kick into his chest.  
  
Zeltrax stumbled back, grabbing his chest. "Stay out of this, Dr. Oliver."  
  
Tommy turned to face him, the expression in how he stood didn't hear Zeltrax's last statement. "Why should I? You always love to ruin the best moments in my life. And quite frankly, I don't appreciate it one bit."  
  
"You have no idea what you're dealing with."  
  
Tommy came charging at his aggressor, staff held out straight in front of him. Zeltrax knocked the staff away, forcing Tommy off-balance. He sent a kick to Tommy's side, sending him to the ground. Tommy rolled away from a swing by Zeltrax's sword and came to rest in a kneeling stance.  
  
"C'mon, Zeltrax. This is growing old."  
  
"Then you should give up."  
  
"Sorry, that's not in the script." Tommy shook his head.  
  
Zeltrax growled and sprang forward, throwing Tommy to the ground. Tommy kicked him off and sent his staff into his aggressor, but Zeltrax stopped it and pushed it away before it could get through. Zeltrax sent Tommy to the ground with a swipe of his hand. Tommy sat up glaring at his prime target. He rolled away just as Zeltrax tried to make another swing with his sword into the ranger.  
  
Tommy got to his feet and sent several swings from his staff into Zeltrax. Each time it made an impact on his armor, sparks flew. He was growing tired of Zeltrax's grudge. Growing tired of not getting answers. But right now, he just didn't want to deal with him at all. Not in his prime of having Kim at his side with no pain or worry in the world.  
  
Zeltrax stumbled back, catching his breath. Tommy held his stance, waiting for his next attack.  
  
-----  
  
Kim took a moment to grasp what she had seen before her. When she left for Florida all those years ago, she gave up her powers as a Ranger. Yet, it still stood in the back of her mind. She would never forget all the adventures she had with her Ranger friends. She remembered when she was broken from Divatox's spell, she saw the evolution of the team. They no longer had the prehistoric powers of the past or the ninjetti skills that made six of them that much more unique. She nearly fainted to find that Tommy was donned in the Red Turbo Ranger suit, still leading the team. Adam and Kat were still at his side. And here she was, yet again, watching the evolution of a new team. A new power. A fierce team.  
  
_But why is there only three of them? What happened to the pink one? Or the white one? Or black? Maybe even green?_ She thought.  
  
The Red Ranger took out two Tyrannodrones with ease. He zipped past two more at super speed, having them crash into each other missing him completely. The Blue Ranger blocked each attack with ease from several attackers, guarded by an extra armor on his arms. The Yellow Ranger fought with such grace meant to be held by those in the Yellow uniform alone. A piercing cry filled the area, sending several Tyrannodrones to the ground.  
  
Kim grabbed her ears to shield the sound, noticing that the other Rangers were in the same pain, but appeared to get used to it.  
  
The Rangers re-grouped, holding their stance waiting for the Tyrannodrones to make another attack. They slowly backed away.  
  
"C'mon." The Red Ranger challenged.  
  
"Bring it." The Blue Ranger matched his counterpart's determination.  
  
But the sky was darkened by a green lightning storm and the Tyrannodrones disappeared into it. The sky clearing as they went.  
  
"Man, it just gets easier defeating those guys," the Blue Ranger commented.  
  
"No doubt." The Red Ranger nodded. "Mesogog really has no idea who he's messing with."  
  
They looked around for their Ranger counterpart, seeing she was attending to the fallen civilian.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" she asked. The person turned around, and took the ranger by surprise with a light smile. "Whoa!" she fell back, just as her two counterparts met her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Kimberly slowly got to her feet.  
  
"Hey, isn't that...." the Red Ranger began to say.  
  
The Blue Ranger elbowed him, indicating that the issues about revealing themselves to anyone wasn't an option. Or avoiding what she would say, when they knew exactly who she was. He could recall their mentor making it clear that no one could know who they were, no matter who it was. "Just doing our job."  
  
"And you're doing a good job, too." Kim smiled again.  
  
The Yellow Ranger got to her feet, indicating it was time to go before the interrogation began.  
  
"Well, we gotta go. Duty calls." The Red Ranger shrugged.  
  
Kim didn't have to argue with him. He was doing the right thing. "Well, thank you, again, Rangers." she called out as they headed for their cycles.  
  
"And may the powers always protect you."  
  
The Rangers stopped for a second, looking at each other. The Red Ranger looked back at the little petite woman, but before he could make a comment, the Yellow Ranger tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
_'May the powers protect you.'_ The Red Ranger thought. _Dr. O made that same comment to us when we first got our Ranger powers.  
_  
The two other Rangers started up their engines, drawing attention for the Red Ranger to do the same. The Blue Ranger was the first to leave, then Yellow and finally the Red one took the rear.  
  
Kim watched as they left, a light smile to her face.  
  
-----  
  
Tommy locked Zeltrax's attack, glaring at the cyborg. "Ya know, this is getting old, Zeltrax."  
  
Zeltrax forced the Black Ranger back, launching an electrical attack toward his enemy. "I'll be back, Black Ranger. And you won't be so lucky."  
  
The area was awaken by an invisi-portal and Zeltrax disappeared through it before Tommy had a chance to make another attack.  
  
He let out a frustrated breath. "Power down." He returned to his normal clothes, looking up at the sky pondering. What is his problem? Then he remembered he had left Kim back on the ridge to deal with the Tyrannodrones. He ran off, hoping the other Rangers managed to get there on time.  
  
Unbeknownst to Tommy, down the hill in a small cave opening, a pink glowing light broke through.  
  
-----  
  
Tommy stumbled out into the open grass field, calling out to the figure standing alone. "Kim. Kim."  
  
Kim slowly turned around to be encased in her love's arms. "Whoa. Hey, you."  
  
He ran his hands over her body in a panic, hoping to not find any broken bones or pain. "Kim, you all right? Did those dino bastards hurt you?"  
  
She pushed his hands away. "I'm fine, Tommy. But you missed them."  
  
"Missed who?" he caught his breath.  
  
"The new team of Power Rangers." she said happily. "You should have seen them. They were amazing. But I couldn't help but notice that there was only three of them. Red. Blue. Yellow."  
  
"Whoa." Tommy held up his hands. "Slow down. You saw the new Power Rangers."  
  
"Someone must have informed them of the situation or something. And they kicked some major tail. I wonder who they are."  
  
Tommy could only smile. She was fine. And his young Ranger proteges hadn't figured out who she really was, or mentioned who they were. "Well, it seems the world is in good hands, if they're doing their job. C'mon, it's getting late."  
  
They followed the path back to the parking lot. Being the gentleman he was, Tommy snatched the keys from Kim and proceeded to opening her car door for her. She could only blush and hopped into the car as he closed it behind her.  
  
"So, I guess I'll call you later?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'd like that, Tommy."  
  
An awkward silence fell between them.  
  
Tommy found his hands in his pockets, questioning if he should make the next gesture. He forced out a breath, pulled out his own set of keys and detached a set of his house keys. He set out her hand, placed it into hers, closing it around the keys. "Here. Since you're in town and everything....my home is always open."  
  
Kim looked at the object in her hand. She shook her head and gave them back to him. "No. I can't. I don't want to intrude...."  
  
"I think it's a little too late about you intruding, Kim." He said with a light chuckle. "Besides, why waste paying nearly $75 dollars a night for a room you hardly use?" he handed the keys back to her. "Don't worry about it. It's cool. I got another room anyways, ya know, if you don't want to be in the same bed as me or whatever. Besides, I haven't been much of a friend in the past few years, so why should I add to it, now? I need to work on my friendship with you, anyways."  
  
She couldn't help but smile, making him smile. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips, but the wrap on his neck pulled him deeper into the kiss.  
  
She gently broke it, running a hand down the side of his face. "Your home's always open?"  
  
He nodded. "It's always open." he set up a sly smile. "And maybe a little more."  
  
She pushed him back before he could lay another kiss on her. "Slow down, tiger. I thought we wanted to take this slow."  
  
"Well, that depends on how you like it."  
  
She looked away, blushing. But she couldn't help but feel the sudden rush in her chest as he made that last comment. She tried to relay the thoughts of what they could do under the covers, but after what he said, it was hard not to think about it.  
  
He turned away, kicking himself internally. _I just did not say that. Slow down, Tommy. It can't be like this, can it? I mean, c'mon, just because you want to do wonders to her, doesn't mean you've approved of this relationship all too quickly.  
_  
She looked up at him, changing subjects, hoping to get rid of the insanely sexual images of what her boyfriend might do to her. She shrugged off the jacket handing it over. "Thanks for the jacket."  
  
He shook his head. "Keep it until you decide to come by the house. Or until I decide to hit it at your room."  
  
She blushed again. "All right." _Okay, stop it, Tommy. These teases aren't funny anymore._ She decided to change the subject again. "So, how about them Rangers? Have you ever seen them before?"  
  
He looked at her slightly startled. _Not the Ranger thing again. Please, Kim, don't push me about that._ "I have. But ya know, they're really sneaky. I can't even get one of them to talk to me."  
  
"Maybe because you're no longer in those stylin' spandex anymore."  
  
Tommy gave a sheepish chuckle. He shrugged. "That could be the case. I guess claiming I once was one isn't enough for them."  
  
"I'm sure they understand though, the importance of keeping their identity secret. I mean, look at us. I just can't help but wonder who is mentoring them now, ya know?"  
  
Tommy let out a sigh. _No. You can't tell her. She doesn't need to know. Not now. Besides, it'll give me more time to try and focus on making our relationship work rather than filling her in on what she's missed out on among us rangers, past and present.  
_  
Kim let out a sigh, figuring she couldn't get much out of him. He appeared saddened that he was no longer leading the team of rangers. She started the engine, bringing him back into reality.  
  
Tommy looked back at her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Then on her lips. "So, I'll talk to you later, okay?"  
  
She pulled him in for another passionate kiss, smiling against his lips. "I'll be waiting for it."  
  
After a long time, they finally parted ways. He watched her disappear from sight, a hand up in a good-bye.  
  
When she was no longer in sight, he looked at the bracelet that housed his dino gem. The words Kim had stated--"I just can't help but wonder who is mentoring them now, ya know?"–stuck like glue in his mind. "Yeah," he said, sadly. "Who's mentoring the team, Kim? That'd be me. That'd be me."  
  
He forced out a sigh, hoping that she wouldn't hate him completely for not speaking of the entire truth to her. He still needed time to cope. Needed time to deal with this. He got into his jeep, and retreated back to his house.  
  
to be continued......  
  
A/N: Hmmm? Seems like Kim's taking interest in the new Ranger team. Tommy's finally seeing eye to eye with Kim. But what about that pink glowing light in the woods? Could it be another dino gem? Catch you in the next chapter. 


	16. Truth vs Lies

**_THE REASON - Part Sixteen: Truth vs. Lies_**  
  
Summary: Tommy spends time with Kimberly. Hayley informs the other Rangers of their connection. But how long will it be before Kim finds out the truth? And what will Tommy do now that he knows what caused their break up eight years ago?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!

* * *

"How long will it take for the truth to be revealed? And is it best to be kept under wraps or spoken when not every truth is revealed?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Hours passed.  
  
I began to pace around the living room, trying to figure out if the temptations were good or bad. I had papers to grade, but every time I picked up that red pen, I couldn't stop thinking about Kim. Just the urgency to hear her voice was driving me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about the many kisses we shared only a few hours ago. They were a relief off of my shoulder. I didn't have to worry about anything when she was around. That's how it was. That's how it felt now. And right now, I never felt so happy. The contact we made in over the last eight years, was like we never left each other's arms. Damn, Kim. You still have that charm with me.  
  
I slammed the phone against the palm of my free hand, collapsing on the couch. "Just call her, Tommy." I told myself. "'She's probably waiting for your call, anyways. Just tell her you can't stop thinking about her and you just wanted to hear her voice before you went to bed."  
  
I looked at my watch, shrugging. 10:15pm. It can't be that late, can it?  
  
I forced out a breath, and quickly dialed the number and pushed the receiver to my ear.  
  
The phone rang once. Then twice. Then another.  
  
I was about to hang up the phone, when I heard the receiver click and someone answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" a gentle voice came over the phone.  
  
Just hearing that simple word sent a warm feeling down my spine. "Hey, stranger. Guess who?"  
  
Kim seemed offended, scoffing. "So, now, I'm a stranger to you?"  
  
I chuckled. "Sorry. That's how I usually greet people on the phone." I licked my lips and took a gulp from the beer I snagged earlier. "Hope I'm not calling too late, Kim. Just thought I could hear your voice before I go to bed."  
  
She smiled, widely. "Funny. I was thinking the same thing, too. I just figured you'd be the first to make the call."  
  
"Well, I guess so." I shrugged.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Hardly thinking straight." I admitted. "I guess those past few hours are still pretty fresh in my mind."  
  
"It was nice, Tommy. We haven't done that since we were in high school."  
  
"Yeah, those were the good ol' days. I mean, being a teacher is really no fun when you can't have the love of your life here to tuck you in."  
  
"It's late, baby. I wouldn't mind coming over, but I'm beat."  
  
I let out a disappointed sigh. "Then maybe I should come by your place."  
  
"No. You're tired. I know that sound in your voice. I don't want you to fall asleep behind the wheel. Besides, you got school tomorrow."  
  
I covered my mouth, yawning. "No, I'm not. Don't be silly."  
  
"Get some sleep, Tommy. Maybe I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
"I'd like that." I took another drink, smiling. "Hey, why don't you stop by after school, or something? I could show you around town."  
  
"Maybe." she shrugged with her voice. "But maybe you can show me some other things, too."  
  
I figured she had a devilish grin on her face after that last comment, because I could feel my muscles tighten as she said that. And a certain organ was feeling a little harder than usual. "Like what things?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see, now, won't you?"  
  
I groaned, hating these guessing games she loved to play with me. Let alone, having me guess at this age wasn't really in the manual to keeping these feelings and emotions under wraps. "How are you gonna play me like that, Kim? I thought our high school days were behind us."  
  
"But you always loved surprises." her voice grew low and sultry.  
  
I laid on the couch, looking at the ceiling, groaning again. "Man, Kim, the things I just want to do to you, right now. Or the things I want you to do to me. Hell, you have no idea what's going on in my mind...." "Slow down, tiger. I thought we wanted to take this slow."  
  
"I don't recall us signing a contract on that."  
  
"Trust me, Tommy. It's for the best."  
  
I forced out a sigh, smiling lightly. I had to agree with her. If we wanted this to work out, we'd put something like sex aside and focus more on re-established a better bond as friends. Than lovers. But I hated when she was right, even as the years went by. She still was. And I just didn't want to destroy what chances I had with her again. "All right. You win."  
  
"I know." she smiled. "But it's late. You need your rest."  
  
"No. No." I shook my head, sitting upright. "It's cool. I'm fine. I wanna hear your voice, Kim."  
  
Kim couldn't help but smile. "That's sweet, Tommy. Really, it is, but you need to get some sleep. You're always cranky when you never get enough sleep. And I don't think your students like to come to school with a cranky teacher, especially you."  
  
I sighed, nodding. "Well, all right. I'll let you go. We can talk more tomorrow."  
  
"Can't wait. Good night, Tommy."  
  
"Night, Kim." I hung up the phone and retreated to my room to get to bed.  
  
-----  
  
Next day. After school.  
  
I pulled into a parking space outside the lobby to the Holiday Inn where Kim was staying at. I figured it would be best to just come by instead of her going clear across town, wasting gas. With gas prices, it was insane. She took the offer, waiting in the lobby as I entered.  
  
She called out my name, running over to come crashing into my arms. Not that I was expecting it, but for 115lbs of her it was a surprise. I mean, after her kicking major ass yesterday, I figured she could kick my butt with no hesitation if she had to. Not that it would ever come down to that, but I guess you never know with some people. Point taking from a guy who didn't expect to be back in uniform at the age of 26.  
  
I wrapped my arms tightly around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Hey, Kim. I missed you. How was your day?"  
  
"It was okay, but I missed you, too." she returned the gesture by planted a kiss to my lips. "It seems like you made it through the day fine."  
  
I smiled a half-grin. "Yeah. I guess. But it wasn't easy when everywhere I looked, all I could think about was us."  
  
She nodded slowly. "Looks like my charm still works."  
  
I released her from the hug and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yeah, I guess so. You ready to go?"  
  
She nodded, again pulling me forward.  
  
We headed out of the lobby and to the jeep.  
  
The drive was silent for the most part, aside from the radio playing in the background. Kim's eyes danced about at the buildings and cars as they passed by. I was more focused on the driving. I don't think it would have been cool to think about other things and end up leading us on a trip to the hospital. Not the best way I want to spend my time with her here. I shifted the jeep down as it came to a stop at a red light. For some time, Kim looked at the hand clenched to the clutch. The sprained hand that she had caused. She hesitated, as I came to notice her glance at it. But she didn't seem to notice as she gently placed her hand over it.  
  
I let out a wince at the little pain that escaped as she placed her hand on mine. But I didn't seem to disapprove. I looked up at her and smiled. She returned the gesture.  
  
Just start off slow. Let it work its way back up to where we were juniors back in high school. Just don't wait too long, Tommy. Don't wait too long.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
I came to a stop, putting the jeep into park and turning off the engine. I looked back at Kim noticing the confused look on her face. "You thirsty?"  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"C'mon, it's all right. It may be a teen hang-out, but the owner is a friend of mine. And she makes some really good smoothies and cappuccinos."  
  
Kim raised an eyebrow, jealousy settling in. "I'm sorry, did you just say 'she'?"  
  
I shook my head. "It's not what you think. We went to the same college. And besides, she helped me settle down here in Reefside."  
  
She looked away again, a stern upset, look on her face. I sighed and laid a kiss on her lips. She cradled my head in her hands and laid a kiss on my lips, too. "Okay, I believe you."  
  
"C'mon." I directed her into the building.  
  
The place looked busy as teenagers came and went between their normal activities of computer work and the counter. Employees followed suit, tending to the customers and their requests. Hayley was behind the counter making the concoctions ordered up by the teenagers. "It's sorta a blend of Orange Julius and Starbuck's combined with the 22nd Century hype of computers." I filled in the gaps.  
  
She nodded. "Wow. Well, I never would have thought you'd become some computer geek, Tommy."  
  
I shrugged. "Be careful how you say that. My friend is sort of a computer genius."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"The one behind the counter. But most of my students come by here just to chill. And there's actually a few independent singers that go and perform on that stage over there." I pointed to the rising stage at the other end of the room.  
  
Hayley came around the counter, seeing my familiar face among the crowd. She greeted me with a wave as she walked over to me. "Hey, Tom. How ya doing? What brings you down?"  
  
I shrugged absently. "Just thought I could catch a drink." I turned her toward the table, at the petite form sitting there looking at the laptop. "And introduce you to someone. Hayley, this is..."  
  
"...the infamous Kim." she finished, slowly holding out her hand.  
  
My eyes widened at her comment.  
  
Kim looked up, shocked at the red-haired woman's last comment, getting to her feet. "I'm sorry?"  
  
I groaned quietly, hoping this little female feud wouldn't get ugly. "Kim, this is Hayley. Hayley, this is Kim. We were college buddies.."  
  
"Oh, so you're Hayley?" Kim took the other woman's hand, meeting her stern gaze.  
  
"So, you've heard about me?" Hayley matched her defense.  
  
I looked at them again, feeling the bad vibes rubbing off each of them as they slowly broke the gesture.  
  
"I might have." Kim managed a smile.  
  
I cut between the two of them before Hayley had a chance to make another comment. "Well, okay. Now, that you're acquainted with each other.... Hayley, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Hayley turned away, not needing to be told twice about my request. She headed for the counter. I followed close behind her, relaying a sigh as I got to the counter.  
  
"How could you bring her here, Tommy?" She asked behind clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to meet her."  
  
"I did, but not now. Not right now. I mean, there are a lot of things we both need to worry about. And I know how you told me that she was the one person who knew you best, but in case you haven't noticed,Tommy, she was also the one who left you in a mindless zombie state in college."  
  
I dropped my head, looking back at the preoccupied petite woman in pink. "Look, I know. But, I'm trying. I'm trying, okay? I'm hoping that we could get on good grounds, again. I lost her once, and I don't want to lose her again."  
  
Hayley leaned up against the counter, looking directly at me. "If you do, make sure it's what you want. Do you still love her, Tommy?"  
  
I peered over my shoulder again. Looked back at the woman I didn't want to hurt again. "I don't know." I heard myself say. And I really didn't.  
  
"You don't know?! You guys haven't seen each other in nearly eight years, Tommy." she held up a hand before I got the chance to say anything to her. "At the funeral, you couldn't even look at each other. And do you think that now, will make a difference? She's been in town for only three days, Tommy. You can't assume that this will last forever."  
  
"I don't know, okay? I don't, Hayley, but I'm–hey, wait, you knew she was in town?"  
  
"Jason informed me about her visit." she shrugged. "It isn't every day you have an ex-Ranger, let alone ex-girlfriend, come into town. So did Ethan."  
  
I dropped my head, forcing out a breath.  
  
"Relax. That's all I know. Besides, it was killing Ethan for not saying anything. But what I want to know is have you told her your connection with the new Ranger team yet?"  
  
I looked back at Kim, who saw me and smiled. I smiled back, and looked back at Hayley. "No. I can't."  
  
"You have to tell her, Tommy. If I have this right, she is the only former ranger out of your old crew who doesn't know that you're back in uniform."  
  
"She doesn't need to know." I shook my head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She doesn't need to know about that part of my life," I said behind leering eyes. I didn't want Hayley to push me, but she was. And she was right. I had to tell Kim, eventually. Just not now.  
  
She matched my wit. "And what are you going to tell the team about her? Because I figured she won't be leaving until she gets the whole story." I dropped my head again. Enough had been said. I didn't want to hear her accusations anymore. She had the upper hand in this situation, and I didn't like it one bit. But than again, she always had my back, too. That's what friends do. They look out for each other. And that was what she was doing. I left without saying another word, collapsing on the chair beside Kim.  
  
She looked at me with some confusion. Putting a kiss on my lips, hoping to cheer me up. It really didn't. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You know Hayley?"  
  
"Well, not meeting her, no. But I've heard a few things from Jason."  
  
"And he just likes to talk a whole lot of bull. We're just friends, Kim. Nothing more. She helped me get settled down in college, and in return, I ended up helping her get this place started."  
  
She nodded. "Okay. I figured going to you would be the better source. I know Jason just loves to throw me off about some things."  
  
A teenager with khakis and a white flannel walked over to us, pen and paper in hand. He greeted us with a nod. "Hey, Dr. O, can I get you guys anything?" Trent asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Trent." I nodded a greeting. "Just the usual for both of us."  
  
He nodded firmly. "All right. Two mochaccinos, coming up."  
  
"Oh, before I forget." I stopped him before he left. "I may not have been clear about the greeting yesterday, but Trent, this is Kim. Kim, this is Trent. We went to high school together."  
  
Trent took Kim's hand in a gentle greeting. "Angel Grove High? Yeah, I heard that was a nice school."  
  
I nodded. Kim followed in turn.  
  
"So, what brings you into town? I mean, I know you said you were an athletic trainer and everything, but I really don't see it."  
  
"Well, I'm involved with gymnastics, also. At least I did. I'm still recovering from my hamstring injury. But I am a certified athletic trainer, too."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about your leg. But you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "I don't know if your teacher ever told you guys, but did you know he was a world class martial artist in a martial arts competition for five years running?"  
  
I didn't expect her to bring that up, or realizing that I was doing those things. But I couldn't oppose, when it was true.  
  
"No, actually. He never mentioned that to us." he shook his head. "Yet, I do recall him kicking some major tail when those weird dino guys came into town a couple months back. And that little incident on the highway. But that's cool. I'm actually taking a few classes right now."  
  
"Yeah?" she grew interested. "Maybe you can have Tommy, here, teach you a few things. He's a good teacher. But yeah, I just thought I'd stop by and see him demonstrate a few more moves. See if he still gots it in him."  
  
I shook my head. "She wants to set bragging rights for what I used to do. I mean, with teaching science and everything I don't have the time for it anymore. I'll be lucky if I ever get time to practice it like I used to."  
  
Trent nodded, pushing open a smile. "Well, that's cool. But, hey, I gotta get back to work. But I'll be back with your drinks."  
  
"Thanks, Trent." I called out as he walked off. I looked back at Kim slightly annoyed.  
  
"What?" she saw the upset look on my face.  
  
"Now, you're gonna tell the whole world about my martial arts championships?"  
  
"Just thought he'd like to know." Kim wrapped an arm around me. "He looks like a fighter. Kinda cute for a guy his age. He seems nice."  
  
"He is. One of the brightest in the class." I commented, recalling his good grades and transcript. He was a smart student. One of the top 5% of the class. Now, if only I could get Ethan and Conner to meet their potential. "It's strange to think that his father is Anton Mercer."  
  
"The guy you were working your experiments with?" she asked, as I nodded. "I read some article in the Popular Science Magazine about you guys, and he doesn't look..."  
  
"Mercer took Trent in as his own son after his own biological parents got trapped in a cave-in a few years ago," I filled in the gaps. "He's just sort of that demanding father figure pushing Trent to do things he doesn't want to do."  
  
"Well, that's good, I guess. Just being a father and everything. I can see how you can relate to him," she commented.  
  
I nodded slowly, realizing what she was saying. I lost my biological parents at the age of 4, and got adopted a few years later. But then again, my adoptive parents were nowhere near how Anton treated Trent. I just never really thought about that, until Kim brought it up. And I guess I have more respect for both Anton and Trent. I worked with Anton before, and I know how he works. Trent was a student of mine, and a bright one, too.  
  
"But, I can't help but look at this Anton character and imagine him raising a son. Not the way he looks." she shivered as she made the comment.  
  
I shrugged again. "I worked with the guy for nearly two years. And he can be somewhat of a lunatic at times, but he's a great guy. It's not every day you get the chance to work with a multi-million dollar scientist and learn something out of it, also. But than again, I thought I was the only survivor from the explosion on the island, but I guess I was wrong."  
  
"I heard about that. No one still knows what exactly happened."  
  
"Yeah." I said, sadly. "Most of my work got lost in the explosion. But I'm fine. I'm alive and kickin' it. And I guess that's all that really matters."  
  
She clung to me, glad to see I still had a sense of humor. I knew that she didn't want me to lose that charm. It was always that characteristic that cheered her up. Bringing a sad/bad situation down with a laugh.  
  
Trent returned with the drinks, but couldn't stay to ask more questions due to an incident at another table.  
  
I took a small sip from one of the mugs, and looked at the laptop stationed in front of Kim. "What are you looking at?"  
  
She turned it toward me, revealing a site devoted to the new ranger team. Photos weren't accurate. There was a leg, an arm, the back of one ranger's suit, shadowed pics of the team. Nothing all too clear. All except one, housing all four members taken from a balcony, as I could conclude from the angle. Red. Blue. Yellow. Black.  
  
"Just thought I'd see how close people have gotten through the years." she shrugged.  
  
I held my breath, recalling she hadn't seen the Black Ranger in action yet. Hopefully she won't have to bring that up. "Well, it's nothing new. Still can't get any good shots or perhaps an identity."  
  
"Yeah I guess. But ya know what, I don't recall seeing the Black Ranger yesterday." she noted, pointing at the screen. Pointing at my incognito self, as I felt the jab to my chest as she pointed at the picture. "Ya know, I think you'd look really nice in that one. I mean, not that green or white ever really worked out for you. I couldn't really complain about any color you wore. You always knew how to wear the suit well."  
  
I cleared my throat, hoping she didn't notice my uneasiness, taking another drink from my mug. "I don't know. Honestly, I've been so busy with teaching and re-collecting some of my research to really notice they're there." Good save, Tommy. Just keep it coming. I mean, it's not that I wanted her to know, she just wasn't ready to face that truth yet. "You're just not going to give up on this, are you?"  
  
"I just want to know if they're in good hands."  
  
"I'm sure they are. And if their mentor was here, he'd probably say that they've been doing a great job."  
  
"He?" she looked at me, with confusion.  
  
"Or she would say their doing a great job." I said quickly. "I mean, I don't know. But I'll admit, I do miss those days."  
  
"Yeah." she sighed. "We were a great team. All of us."  
  
She laid her head on my arm, as I relaxed again under the close call. I guess I knew how Ethan was feeling right now. Just give it time, Ethan. When the time is right, it'll come. Speaking of Ethan, guess who just walked right in with Conner and Kira. Yeah, that would be Ethan. Being it as rangers, always sticking by each other. That never grew old. And it just made a better friendship among the three, especially since they were all from different worlds. I gave them credit for making it this far. I mean, yeah, it's never easy. Never was. The transition between powers and seeing people come and go. That never goes away, but the friendships made on the team were a lifetime. I knew that. We all did. Anyone set to be a ranger, whether we wanted to become one or not.  
  
They spotted me quickly and walked over, a light smile on all of their faces.  
  
"Hey guys." I nodded a greeting. "What's up? You guys remember Kim, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Conner was the first to speak, holding out his hand. "How could I forget such a pretty face?"  
  
Kim blushed, taking his hand. "Conner, is it? How could I forget that boyish charm?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be me." He blushed, forcing out a smile.  
  
"And Kira and Ethan." she took the other two student's hands in turn.  
  
I looked at Ethan, seeing the shakiness in how he stood. He hadn't said anything to the other two, but he didn't mention a whole lot to Hayley, if I recalled. It was driving him crazy. But it was also driving me crazy to hold this deep dark secret from Kim. But I knew Ethan wouldn't burst the bubble with all these people around. Neither could I.  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here? Just chillin' or something?" Kira asked.  
  
"For the time being." I nodded.  
  
Hayley popped up behind us, nearly scaring me as she said the same thing. "For the time being. But, can I talk to you three for just a second?"  
  
Kim looked at the gesture made by the red-haired woman with interest. I looked at her, figuring she thought Hayley's gesture was rude. I didn't. I was glad that Hayley had my back the way she did. She did know all. And my intelligence level was nowhere near hers. That much was clear. Without her, I don't even think the Rangers would be able to morph. I relaxed as the owner of the place directed the three teens away from us. Hayley looked back at me, a simple wink came to her face.  
  
Thank you, Hayley. I owe you. Actually, I owe you big time about a lot of things, but I'm still working on making a debt list.  
  
"So, are you always this friendly around your students? If I remember, you were Mr. Harsh-Teacher yesterday." she commented.  
  
I shook my head, shrugging. "What can I say? For those that are brave enough to approach me out of school will see another side of me. But, I still am pretty well-rounded amongst the teachers and students at the school. Plus, it keeps them out of my life."  
  
"Which life?" she grew concern.  
  
"Hey, relax, Kim. Not that side about me kicking some major alien tail, just the other stuff. My race track days. College life. Love interest. Whatever they've heard about my research. The martial arts competitions I participated in. Sometimes, I wonder how they can manage to find stuff on me." "Well, I guess you're somewhat of a regular celebrity, if you think about it, Tommy." She smiled. "And I have read a few articles regarding a certain martial arts master or a scientist interested in paleontology. And it has them just as curious as me." I looked at her with some confusion, as she ran a hand down the back of my head. "What have you been up to in the past eight years?"  
  
I forced out a sigh. Damn. I knew this had to come up again, didn't it? "Well, for one, I was trying to get over you." I admitted, before looking back into her eyes. "But, of course, that didn't work. I mean, racing was okay, but I guess after going into college, I lost interest in it. Snagged a bachelor's degree in geology. A master's degree in biology. And a doctorate's degree in paleontology. Came up with the thesis of working dino DNA with technology and passed it onto Anton Mercer who agreed to follow through with my thesis. We went on a few digs while I was still in college. We worked on an island out in the Pacific, not too far from here actually, for two years and eventually the island was lost a year ago in that explosion. And now, I'm here in Reefside teaching science at the local high school."  
  
"Wow. Aren't you a busy bee, Tommy?"  
  
I shrugged. "I guess so." And of course, I was. "But than again, it was also a way to try and stop thinking about you."  
  
She shook her head, saddened. "I don't understand, Tommy. Why?"  
  
At that moment, I couldn't really look at her. Couldn't cling to her as I had done those passed minutes. And I knew it would always turn into one of those open-heart-tell-me-everything-it's-okay kinda conversations. And now, I wasn't sure if I've already said too much, or trying to avoid saying too much. It was too hard to tell.  
  
I looked back at her, who couldn't even look up at me at that moment. "I never stopped thinking about you, Kim. I never really did all those years that we've drifted apart." I said quietly, almost inaudible. "Even when I was with Kat, I was thinking about you. That's why our relationship wasn't really getting anywhere. It was because of you. It was because of me. I wasn't ready to let you go. Try and start another relationship to have it coming crashing it down on me all over again." I knew she didn't really have much to say, as she laid a head on my shoulder. She wanted to hear everything I had left to say. "Don't ever think that she could ever really replace you, Kim. I just wanted her to fit in, and I guess the way I had approached it must have offended you. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to think that I ever forgot about you. I didn't. I never did. I mean, she still holds a special place in my heart. But it's nowhere near where you rank in my heart. And I know she feels a little guilty about trying to take away a love between us."  
  
Kim nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if you know, but it took me awhile to talk to Kat again. But after the funeral we talked and she told me what was going on with you. How you really weren't much for dating in college because you didn't have the time, or you were thinking about me."  
  
I sighed again. "There was only one person who knew me better than myself."  
  
Kim looked back up at me, into my tiger-brown eyes. Melted into them, knowing exactly who I was talking about. "Me?"  
  
I leaned over and planted a light kiss on her lips. "It was always you, Kim. And nothing has ever changed."  
  
She looked away, but couldn't help but pull me into a warm, strong hug.  
  
"Oh, isn't that sweet?" someone said, breaking the moment.  
  
I looked over at the disturbance, knowing that it came from Ethan's mouth. He shrugged as he popped a squat in front of us. Conner following suit. Kira decided to stand, looming behind her ranger counterparts.  
  
I cleared my throat, breaking the embrace. "Do you mind?"  
  
Conner and Ethan could only shrug.  
  
Hayley walked past the group, behind me and Kim. I guess I must have missed it, but she was clearly not happy with their little disturbance either.  
  
She ran a hand across her throat, clearing indicating not to bring up something she was discussing with the teens earlier. I looked back at her, who could wave and smile. "Well, I'm just here to clear the table. Can I get those mugs for you, Tommy?" she grabbed the mugs and walked away.  
  
I got to my feet following her to the counter, pondering what she had told them. "Hayley? Hang on."  
  
Hayley set the mugs on the counter, sighing. She slowly turned to face me. "Look, all I told them was who Kim was and how you wouldn't approve of them saying what they know about the Rangers. Besides, they seem to be wanting to ask you more questions before actually interrogating her."  
  
"Great. Like I don't have enough to worry about." I shook my head. I looked back at her, watching her. Reading her. Trying to figure if that was all she had said. She matched my gaze, making it clear that there was nothing more she had said. "Um...thanks, Hayley."  
  
"Only looking out, Tommy." she pointed a finger at me. "But, you owe me."  
  
I nodded and slowly headed back to the table.  
  
"...wow. I didn't know that." Conner nodded, before looking back at me. "Why didn't you tell us she was going to go out for the Olympics?"  
  
"Was." Kim corrected. "I got hurt doing some flips, and I'm still in the recovery process."  
  
"Man, that's gotta suck." Ethan shook his head.  
  
"No, but she also writes, too." Kira said with a bright smile. "I didn't know she could play the guitar."  
  
"I was trying to teach him," Kim looked at me, smiling, "but I guess he couldn't really make the time with all these side projects."  
  
The teens looked at me, wanting to get answers about that later. I shrugged, hoping they'd forget about it. Or not bring it up at all.  
  
"That's something I want to see." Ethan commented on. "The two of you collaborating on a few songs. I'm sure it'll go platinum. Hey, maybe one of them can be about Dr. O and Trent."  
  
Kira smacked him on the head like a reaction. She appeared embarrassed. "Ethan." I crossed my arms, growing more interested in the conversation. "Kira, I didn't know that you and..."  
  
"We're not." Kira cut me off.  
  
"But she wishes." Conner nodded, a grin on his face.  
  
"I do not." Kira punched him in the shoulder.  
  
"I think that's sweet." Kim spoke up, having every set of eyes turn to her. "I mean, some people do find their true love in high school." she looked directly at me, making me look away slightly flushed.  
  
"Oh, he's blushing." Ethan chuckled, patting me on the arm.  
  
"I am not." I shook my head.  
  
"But than again, it takes awhile for both of them to realize how much they really care and love each other." Kim said, hoping to avert some attention away from me.  
  
Not really. I know they had even more questions to ask me when they would get the chance. Now, to answer them or tell the truth was another thing.  
  
"So, what's the deal? Are you two really a thing or what?" Conner looked between me and Kim.  
  
"Well, we had a big bump in our past. We're hoping to resolve it." Kim was the first to answer.  
  
"Take it slow." I commented, shrugging. "I mean, we're trying to work around re-establishing a friendship, but I assume we've already made it passed that. I just figured it would be best we catch up on a few things before it gets too serious."  
  
"Do we see wedding bells?" Ethan asked.  
  
I looked directly at Kim when the comment was made. Shocked at the rush of the question. We both were. But we did talk about it in high school. But than again, that was high school and times have changed. We seemed to look at each other for a long time, just trying to read what the other was thinking, but there was no conclusion. We looked away, having the teens pondering why there was a long silence after the question was asked. And yes, that was a personal subject, but than again, they always wanted to butt into my personal life.  
  
I was the first to look up, look at each of my students, before looking at Kim. I shrugged. "You never know. There could be. There could be."  
  
She looked at me, meeting me in the eyes. Seeing the sincerity in my eyes. In my answer. Some of the differences were being resolved, but than there were many that still had to be discussed.  
  
"Well, if it's okay with you guys," I clapped my hands together, "I'd like to show Kim around town."  
  
"Hey, it's cool, Dr. O." Conner got to his feet.  
  
"Alone." I said sternly.  
  
"Oh, right. Of course, alone." Conner slowly backed away.  
  
Kim got to her feet, as I came up beside her. "Well, it was nice getting to know you guys."  
  
"And you." Ethan took her hand in a firm handshake, but was pulled into a hug.  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows at me, as I shrugged. I always forgot that Kim could get rather friendly with people. But than again, she was only spreading the love. Peace. But I didn't oppose, as she did the same to Kira.  
  
"Hey, maybe we can catch up some time. It'll be cool." Conner took Kim into a hug. When he didn't let go, I tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me, seeing the stern glare in my eye. He held up his hands in surrender and backed away. He looked back at Kim. "But hey, ya know, maybe we can get the dirt on Dr. O about his high school days." Conner commented.  
  
"No." I shook my head. "Trust me. You don't want to know."  
  
"I don't know." Kira shrugged. "There are a few things I've been meaning to ask you about those days."  
  
I looked at her, shaking my head again. I know they always wanted the dirt, but was this really necessary?  
  
"Oh, the stories I have to tell." Kim smiled brightly. "Like that one time when he stumbled into the girls'...."  
  
"Hey!" my voice thundered, as I turned bright red. "None of that. No. Not here."  
  
"Dr. Oliver." Ethan shook his head. "I'm disappointed."  
  
"Don't start with me, Ethan." I stated, dominating his wit.  
  
"So, how long do you plan on being in town, Kim?" Kira asked.  
  
Kim shrugged, wrapping her arms around mine, nudging me. "I guess it depends on how long the good ol' doctor and I can get out of each other."  
  
The teens exchanged looks again, but said nothing.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." I stated, as I escorted Kim out the door.  
  
The teens waved, watching as we went a bright smile on each of their faces.  
  
-----  
  
Hours passed.  
  
Time passed.  
  
I sat on a hill looking out into the harbor, my arms wrapped around Kim's waist in a protective, caring matter.  
  
Families and friends were also in the park. They were sitting, running, playing or doing anything that they could find amusing. Dogs barked happily to frolic and play with their friends and owners. Teenagers used the sidewalks for their bikes, skateboards or roller blades.  
  
Kim eased closer to me, finding a comfy place for her head against my shoulder. "I can see why you like it here. It's nice. It's calm."  
  
"Just a little peace and quiet." I laid a kiss on her head. "But, how long are you planning to stay? I mean, not that it's a bad thing..."  
  
Kim sat up, turning to look at me, sealing my lips with a finger. "I'm not sure. It just depends on how long you want me around. Is this an invite?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. You always liked to be by the ocean either way, but than again you have your life in Florida."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. If you consider that a life anymore, Tommy." she shook her head, before caressing my face. "I miss being close to the old crew. In case you're forgettin', but they're all located here on the West Coast. My family is out here. I miss being with you."  
  
I smiled as she laid a kiss on my lips. "Now, are you sure you want to give up your life in Florida to come stay with me?"  
  
"Aside from going to Greece in the summer to help coach the gymnastics team."  
  
"You never mentioned that." I commented, recalling all the conversing we had done in the passed few days. "But you're gonna go, right? I mean, I thought you said you always wanted to go to Greece?"  
  
"I do, but..."  
  
I brought her face to meet mine, make her look into my eyes. "Go. Don't give me that same excuse you gave me all those years ago about wanting to spend time with me and being skeptical about going out for a dream. I'll be fine. I don't plan on going anywhere in the next few months. Years, if I'm lucky. I like it here in Reefside. And, of course, my home's always open."  
  
"Well, I thought you could come along. Ya know, keep me company." she suggested.  
  
I smiled, laying a kiss on her forehead. ""I'd like to. I want to. But I can't. I got things to do here in Reefside." And yet, I still can't find the strength to tell her the truth. I mean, I did have things to do in Reefside. Like make sure the Ranger team don't do anything stupid. Or hope that Mesogog don't go on some violent rampage through town himself. "I mean, I can't go wrong with you making that offer, Kim–I really appreciate it– but I just can't. I'm still trying to find my place here."  
  
She looked away, nodding. But she was saddened at my last comment. "I was hoping we could spend some free time exploring the city. And all of Europe when it's over."  
  
"I know. I know." I relayed a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. But there's stuff I gotta do."  
  
"Well, than can we make some promises to each other?" she asked, as I nodded in turn. "One: Call each other or perhaps talk through email every other day."  
  
I nodded. "Sure..."  
  
"Two: Be honest with each other, starting now."  
  
I cringed at the sound of that last promise. Honesty was the best policy, but than again stretching the truth could be too if one played their cards right.  
  
She gripped my arm as I nodded obediently. "Three: If something has to be said, don't get mad." she continued, as I nodded. "Four: No cheating. Five: Keep in touch with the others about our situation 'cuz I know how nosy they can be. Six: And you'll promise to take me home once I get off that plane?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at her last statement, pulling her into another gentle kiss. "I promise."  
  
She smiled and fell into my embrace, finding a comfortable spot in my arms. "So, got anything you want to say? Any dark secrets?"  
  
I let out a sigh. Okay, now, you're pushing me, Kim. That's not cool. It's not funny. And I knew she had made the offer for me to go first. If I didn't, she'd make it harder for me. I sighed, pulling out my wallet, searching for a picture and handed it to her. "Fine. Here's one. I was in the army."  
  
She looked at it for awhile, than turned to me, eyebrows raised. It was taken a few months ago, before I left the service. Before I began to realize my sight was going. It was taken out in Colorado, while I was dressed in my forest army fatigue. She shook her head, laughing. "Yeah right. You in the army? No offense, Tommy, but I thought you were the one who liked to give the orders around here."  
  
"What about the name tag?" I pointed at it. "Does it not say 'Oliver' on it?"  
  
"And it isn't that hard to manipulate a picture either."  
  
"It was taken just a few months ago. Probably a month after the explosion while I was out in Colorado at Ft. Carson." I grumbled, knowing she was going to give me a hard time. I pulled out my keys and thumbed through it, searching out my army dog tags. I handed it to her. "Read that, and do not tell me it's not real."  
  
She turned it over in her hand, testing the durability and accuracy. "'Oliver, Thomas A. 206-093-9473 Catholic AB Positve'" she couldn't help but laugh again. "I'm sorry, but I really don't see you in the army."  
  
I huffed, snatching the keys away. "Fine. Believe what you want. Do I have to go through my closet and show you?"  
  
She shrugged, looking at the pic in her hand. "Maybe. But than again, you're forgettin' that I'm used to seeing you in a Ranger suit."  
  
"That was years ago, Kim. Get with the program. That's just something I can't do anymore." I shook my head. Another white lie.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe. I mean, you really don't look like an army guy. Maybe Marines or Air Force..."  
  
"Tried them both." I shook my head. "Didn't make it, so I went to the Army. I got to the ranks of sergeant, but that was it. I joined on during my freshman and sophomore years in college, but dropped after my thesis came into play. I went back for a few months after the explosion, but had to leave my post of active duty as a soldier due to my eyes. They started to go. But, I still got the chance to boss people around."  
  
"So, you could have been in the Middle East fighting the war right now?"  
  
I nodded. "Probably. I guess I missed trying to do the right thing. Missed being a hero and saving people and all."  
  
"You just love to do that, don't you? Sorta have that role as the leader or call out commands for people to follow."  
  
"If this has to do with the teacher gig, that's a lame excuse." I teased. "But than again, you're not easy to please yourself, Ms. Get-In-My-Way-And- I-Will-Kick-Your-Ass."  
  
She couldn't help but smile, before laying a kiss on my lips. "No, but with every success there is always a reward."  
  
I leaned over and teased her with a gentle blow before laying another kiss on her lips. She placed a hand around the back of my head, pulling me closer as I parted her lips and pulled her deeper into the kiss. The low moans were telling me she didn't disapprove, wanting me to go deeper, if that was possible anymore. She didn't want me to break it. But shortness of breath. Must get air.  
  
I had no choice. She whined as I broke the kiss, catching my breath quietly. I pushed my lips to her cheek. "How about we increase the status of the reward?"  
  
"Slow down. What happened to taking this slow? I've only been in town for three days now." she put a finger to my lips, stopping me from making another move.  
  
I took her hand, laid a kiss in the palm and began to massage it. "You're driving me crazy, Kim. We're not in high school anymore. No parents to tell us what we can and can't do. And just as much as I'm fighting to even think of you in–well, nothing at all—I know you're feeling the same way. It's in the way we kiss. That heat and passion is still there from our high school days. But ya know what, I think we've waited long enough for this moment."  
  
She put a finger to my mouth, but at that moment, I saw the racing beat in her heart. "Not now, Tommy. We still need to talk. I want our first time to be just right. I want it to be something we both can remember."  
  
I groaned. "You're killing me, Kim. But..."  
  
She shook her head, tellling me like a bad dog. "No. No buts. I'm still not convinced we've bridged every single gap between us."  
  
I forced out a sigh, the rushing sickness of heated thoughts clouded my mind. It's not that she was right. But than again, I haven't actually slept with anyone that was a trip. Not that Kat was. I mean, she was. But that was one time. Every other girl I've gone out with since then were only looking for the hidden treasure in my pants. And I guess I got caught up in a few one-night stands, but they weren't long relationships anyways. And yet again, I'm not like most guys who goes around screwing every girl they see. I knew what love was, and right now, it was driving me off the wall. These primitive characteristics had me chained to a fence, but had been cut free and now, friends held me back. Tried to control me.  
  
"So, is that your big secret? Joining the army?" she asked, figuring it best to move on.  
  
I shrugged. "I guess. I mean, what else can I be hiding?"  
  
She turned to look at me. Looked into my alert tiger eyes. Into the shine of the falcon spirit in my heart. Into my soul. But she found nothing. She never felt so lost in them. She just had to accept it. Wait it off, and hope I'd tell her soon.  
  
"So, your turn. What's your secret?" I asked. "Now, I made it clear you can't get mad, right?" she stated.  
  
"Well..." I began.  
  
But before I could finish, she pulled me into a mind-numbing kiss. I relaxed, as she took her turn to deepen the kiss. To go as far as she could go. And the low moans escaping my throat had me obey her every command. Had me on her whim. She broke the kiss when she figured we both needed to catch some air.  
  
She cradled my head in her hands, looking into my eyes. "You can't get mad. You made that promise, remember?"  
  
I nodded like a child agreeing intently for a piece of the action.  
  
"Remember when you came to Florida during Christmas eight years ago?"  
  
I nodded, slowly. Okay, to bring this up now wasn't a good thing.  
  
She looked down for a moment, but forced herself to look up at him. She had to make it as clear as possible. "Well, if you remember in the letter..." she paused as she saw me cringe at those words. She was trying to fight back some tears, but it didn't go away. "But I never told you this. And up to this point, I really didn't want to tell you, but I think you should know something." My eyes widened as she took my hands in hers. "But over Thanksgiving Break I couldn't go home. I mean, I would have told you, but I didn't really want to break your heart about me not being able to make it. But I know you remember that I met a guy in Florida and things happened, Tommy. I just don't know how. But they did." I looked up at her, the tears begin to welt in my eyes, figuring what might have come next. But by now, the tears had escaped hers, streaming down her face like waterfalls.  
  
I dropped my head, pushing myself away. "No. No. Don't say it." "Tommy, please." she grabbed my arm. "But I do in fact have a confession. I slept with Carl that night. That night on Thanksgiving."  
  
I looked away, knowing it had to come some time. But that never felt so painful. My heart dropped to the ground. No, it was below the ground and dirt. It was at the core of the Earth. I tried to force air into my lungs, but could find nothing there. My stomach churned. My mind screamed in pain. "And it took you this long to tell me this?" I looked at her, glaring. "Of all days, today to make that confession?" She shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe it. What about that Christmas? Did that mean anything to you?"  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
I got to my feet, unsure what else left to do. Though my heart must have reached China by now, it seemed to forgive. But the rest of me never felt so crushed or so small. I began to walk away, but Kim was on me like a kid clung to their dad after a scary dream. She wasn't going to let me go.  
  
"Tommy, please," she dropped to her knees, making me stop again. "I can't afford to lose you again. Not now. Not after all that's happened. And again, I made the mistake to not tell you, but now you know, Tommy. Now, you know."  
  
I shook my head. "Yeah. I know. But this isn't what I had in mind about being honest. To have my heart be crushed again. No more lies, Kim!"  
  
"That wasn't a lie, Tommy. It was the truth. I did sleep with Carl. But that Christmas was all about you. No one else. It was just you and me. And after the Globals, I never saw him again."  
  
"Good. That bastard screwed up your mind." I stated.  
  
"And that's where you come in to fix it." she said with a smile.  
  
But I couldn't smile back. I looked away, trying to avoiding pushing leering eyes at her. "I don't know. I just don't know if I'm capable of love again, Kim. To tell you honestly. I''m not who I was all those years ago."  
  
"If something is wrong, tell me."  
  
I shook my head. "I can't. I need some time to think this over. I'm sorry, Kim."  
  
I turned away, and didn't look back. At that moment, I couldn't. I never felt this much pain. The letter hurt. But this was every painful image I could imagine. Knives being thrown. Gunshots going off. Attacks by animals. Shards of glass cutting my skin. Every torment possible seemed to run through my pains. And though, she had admitted it and said it in person, it never hurt so much.  
  
I guess I now know why she had done it in a letter. But never could I expect so much pain until now. It was beyond bleeding. But it was beyond dead, but of the undead that must live with pain their entire life.  
  
Love. It's not supposed to be like this. But than again, it's full of challenges that must get conquered by both people.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Looks like Tommy just found out what broke up their relationship years ago. And they just hit another bump. What's going to happen now? Will he take her back, or will he throw her away? And will he tell her his deep dark secret he still holds in his heart? Find out soon. 


	17. I Don't Wanna Know

**_2A/N: I really didn't want to get rid of these lyrics, but I had to. So, for this one, hit up the radio or however you get your music and find Mario Winans' "I Don't Wanna Know" and of course, Hoobastank's "The Reason". We cool? All right. See you when I do._**

**THE REASON - _Part Seventeen: I Don't Wanna Know_**

_Summary: Tommy can't believe the news he has just heard. He goes home with an empty heart, and decides to go online to run into his friends. Now, what will happen since Ethan gets pulled into the plot?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". And, to Mario Winans' "I Don't Wanna Know" does tie into this chapter. Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please!_

_A/N: Just a chat among friends. I was hoping not to cut it short, but since the obvious about avoiding chatroom conversations in chapters, I had to. But it's not that important. Hope you like it, and thanks for the support. Enjoy!_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_What more can be said? How much is being said? Who can and should you trust? I just don't wanna know anymore."_ –Eclyptyk Neo

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tommy slammed the door shut behind him, throwing down his jacket and keys. He could feel the rage surge up inside him all over again. He slammed his head into the wall, frustated.

"Damn it, Tommy! You were finally clicking with her all over again, and this is how it has to end up? How you gonna do this to yourself? To her?" he punched the wall, wincing when he realized it was his sprained hand. "Oh, damn! That hurted."

He grabbed it, stumbling over to the study finding his laptop a way to relax. _It was late, anyways. Besides, what has the bastard send me?_ He thought, recalling the many times Jason had dogged him for not doing the on-line chatting.

He was on-line instantly. Thanks to wireless cable internet connections. He signed into his e-mail account, finding the multiple un-read messages in the past few weeks. He wasn't much for the internet thing, unless it was really needed. "Damn. 50 unread messages. Man, J, what seems to be so important since we last talked?"

He began to read through each of the messages. Each leaving the same message: work ethics, love life, teaching ideals/methods, and the ranger party.

He ran his hands through his hair with frustration, forcing out a deep breath. He didn't have much to say in email when it was said in person or on the phone. He scanned through the other set of mail. A few notes from the high school about upcoming events and meetings. Junk mail.

Then one seemed to catch his eye. The sender was Ethan. And it was sent the previous night.

Tommy did recall that he did give the three Rangers his email and AIM screen name if they ever needed to contact him outside of school. But he didn't really expect them to use it with the many visits they make as part of a daily routine to his house.

He opened it up.

Hey, Dr. Oliver. How ya doin'? Hope ur aiight. Sorry dat I decided to catch u at such a bad time on Sunday. I didn't know. And I hope there arent 2 much of any hard feelings about me intrudin'. But this is some serious stuff whether u'd like to think or not. This is kinda a big situation that needs to get settled. And it was too late to call or whatever, considering I'm here playing a computer game at 11:00 at night. Sorry. Not the point. But it's about you, teach. I know, I shouldn't bring it up, just thought it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth. And I kno u kno who I'm talkin' bout. Or give Conner and Kira the heads up. I mean, either way their gonna find out. Plus, we're all gonna need some answers when things begin to settle down. Just a fair warning to u. I know this may seem a little pathetic, or crazy, but is it possible for us to meet the old ranger crew? Ya know, the one you were rollin' wit bak in high school. I'd like to have some other opinions bout this whole ranger livin'. And about this afternoon at the cove, when u called us up, I was juss kinda wonderin where u were at. Did Zeltrax have u preoccupied like always? Hey, it's kewl, I guess. But I will say this, Kim can still kick ass after all these years. So, I'd try to avoid makin her mad or watever. And sorry if u havnt noticed, but I think Conner is takin' some interestin' in Kim, too. IDK. Hope things work out between you two. I figured if this works out, than Kira and Kim can really hit it off as friends. That be kinda kewl. Well, g2g. Hope u're doin better. I'll see u later. –Ethan aka BlueDinoRanger

Tommy couldn't help but manage a smile for Ethan's kind and concern gesture. Yet, he wondered what advice the other rangers would tell them about their adventures, especially dealing with the years in high school as well. He just wished it could have been one of the guys. Not Kim.

The familiar chime on the AOL Messenger indicated that two people on Tommy's buddy list had just signed on. BLACKFROG4: Adam and 3REDNINJA: Rocky.

Adam was the first to send the chat invite for Tommy, as he entered the chatroom with no hesitation.

3REDNINJA joins chat  
BLACKFROG4 joins chat  
DINOBLACK5 joins chat  
BLACKFROG4: Well, if it isn't the party pooper. What up, T?  
3REDNINJA: Never thought to see you on the net.  
BLACKFROG4: Seeing as you don't have time for us anymore.  
DINOBLACK5: Ha. ha. Very funny guys. How u guys?  
BLACKFROG4: Not much. How's life in reefside? Any recent monster attacks we should know about?  
DINOBLACK5: Nope. Mesogog seems to be planning something big. Just can't seem to figure out what, tho.

The conversation went on for some time involving the recent visit from Kim and her plans to go to Greece for the Olympics. They also talked of the recent attack at the cove with the Tyrannodrones and the obvious goal to snatch Kim. But lucky for her, the Rangers showed up just in time to assist her, while Tommy had to go attend to a matter involving a certain cyborg with a huge attitude problem with the doctor.

BLACKFROG4: The past is rubbin' the wrong way. Lemme guess u heard the news of why yo u guys broke up?  
DINOBLACK5: And u two knew about it, didn't u?  
BLACKFROG4: Sorry, man. Guess it kinda comes with talkin to her.  
3REDNINJA: No offense man. We kno da deal.  
3REDNINJA: But past is past. Rite? U gonna get over it rite? I mean, that happened like eight years ago.  
BLACKFROG4: Not a good thing 2 say, Rocky.  
DINOBLACK5: I don't know.  
3REDNINJA: What about that gift of yours?

Tommy sat back, groaning. He did in fact have a gift–a few–he wanted to present to her since the funeral. But he just couldn't do it. It was suppose to be some sort of collateral to win back her heart, if that ever had to be the case. Pictures. Poems. Songs. Etc.

Tommy continued to deny the fact that presenting those gifts wouldn't help much in their relationship when he was hurting even more than she was, yet again. It was three years since their last confrontation and even then, they couldn't talk to each other. Something was wrong, and Tommy hoped that it wouldn't get worse considering he hadn't spoke of his darkest secret to her.

3REDNINJA: After 3 years no one can blame u  
DINOBLACK5: but I am. I mean I want to be wit her. I love her so much. But rite now, isnt the time  
BLACKFROG4: u didn't tell her?  
DINOBLACK5: Tell her I'm back in the suit? And hav it only be harder for us to kiss and make-up? Sorry, adam, it's not that easy.  
3REDNINJA: U gotta tell her.  
DINOBLACK5: I kno. Juss not now. I need some more time.

A door opened, indicating another on-line visitor on Tommy's buddy list. CYBERBLUE: Ethan. An IM message popped on Tommy's screen.

CYBERBLUE: hey, dr. o. didn't expect u to be on.  
DINOBLACK5: hey, ethan. I'm not on a whole lot. And I got ur message.  
CYBERBLUE: Ooh, rite. Hey, about that. Nothin personal.  
DINOBLACK5: no. it's kewl, ethan. Ur rite.  
CYBERBLUE: I am?

The chatroom grew scarce of talk coming from the doctor, as the two rangers confronted him of his absence in IM messages. Tommy ignored it, saying quickly that Ethan had logged onto the net, or AIM anyways, and was looking for some talk time with his mentor. With hoping no harm done, Tommy added the invite for Ethan to join in their little ranger bonding in the chatroom.

CYBERBLUE joins chat  
BLACKFROG4: so, this is the new blue ranger?  
CYBERBLUE: And u must be adam.  
BLACKFROG4: U figured that out already?  
CYBERBLUE: The name says it. And it isn't hard to read what u've all talked about.  
3REDNINJA: Smart kid.  
DINOBLACK5: Ur tellin me. Ethan is the computer whiz.  
3REDNINJA: A regular billy. Always gotta have that one partake some ranger of the past.  
CYBERBLUE: So, dr. o, u tell the whole world bout my cyber-net expertise?  
DINOBLACK5: Only those wanting 2 know. But sorry, ethan, u'd b talkin to adam park and rocky desantos. Second generation of us rangers.  
CYBERBLUE: Oh rite. The frog and ape.  
3REDNINJA: He knows about that.

Ethan mentioned his finding about another video diary, that Rocky or Adam didn't seem to like. The exposure of their past was open to prying eyes man enough to hack into the legendary rangers computer system. Of all the people, it was the computer whiz of the group. Adam and Rocky started to explain their stature on the team, and how Adam turned out becoming Tommy's doctor in the process. Adam went to Korea to earn his degree in medicine and returned to San Francisco to help Rocky with his studies. Along the way, he began to use the ancient healing process of the Far East to help out Rocky. And a certain brother to the legendary ranger was in the area wanting to learn more about it. Eventually, Eric had re-introduced Tommy to Adam in hopes the two could pass along their own skills with nature to each other. Soon after that, Eric died and Tommy was constantly visiting Adam hoping to find answers to his brother's death. But not much was answered. And soon, Tommy had dropped it, figuring it was something he had to seek out on his own. When the island exploded, the first person Tommy seeked out was Adam, who monitored his condition, but found no serious damage done to the paleontologist.

Another knock came to Tommy's screen, making him groan. GOLDENREX1: Jason.

The room grew quiet, and Ethan figured something was about to happen between the older rangers.

GOLDENREX1 joins chat  
GOLDENREX1: What up, bastards.  
CYBERBLUE: Bastards!  
DINOBLACK5: Not the best intro, jase.  
DINOBLACK5: Relax, ethan, he's always like this.  
GOLDENREX1: Oh damn. Y didn't u tell me?  
3REDNINJA: I did. Juss didn get that last message I sent u.  
GOLDENREX1: whoa, sorry, ethan. Mah bad. Name's jason scott.  
CYBERBLUE: So u heard about me? Lemme guess. Original red ranger.  
GOLDENREX1: Only about everyone on da old crew. Hey, t, did u tell her yet?  
DINOBLACK5: No. I didn't jason. No thanx to u, dat was not cool.  
DINOBLACK5: U sent her, didn't u, jase?  
GOLDENREX1: Could have. Yes. But no. she wanted to see u, I juss set the hook.  
DINOBLACK5: Without tellin me? Bullshit.  
CYBERBLUE: Whoa! Dr. O, didn't think u'd have it in u.  
DINOBLACK5: sorry, ethan. Pardon mah french.  
BLACKFROG4: And here we go again.

The next few minutes of the room were dominated by the constant badgering from the original red ranger against his best buddy. Rocky, Adam and Ethan sent off small remarks toward each other that the two leaders didn't seem to notice. Rocky telling Ethan a little about his college years and how after high school, he and Tanya Sloan, third generation yellow ranger, began to go out. Adam filling in more gaps to their friendship and how long they've known each other.

GOLDENREX1: Tell her u love her to death and marry her already.  
CYBERBLUE: whoa. U gonna marry kim, dr. o?  
DINOBLACK5: hey. Slow down.  
DINOBLACK5: First of all, don't assume anything.  
DINOBLACK5: Second, don't bet on it.  
BLACKFROG4: U do got the ring, t.  
3REDNINJA: ouch.  
CYBERBLUE: brutal.

Ethan began to realize why his teacher wasn't much of an internet guy, considering the constant badgering over his love life and work ethics. Yet, he couldn't help but feel that he was connecting with Rocky and Adam quite well in the process. Every now and then, Jason would ask him a question or make a comment to him, but it wasn't much.

CYBERBLUE: And it wasn't my fault I stumbled in at a bad time on Sunday. I said I was sorry.  
CYBERBLUE: And I did need help.  
GOLDENREX1: He saw kim?  
DINOBLACK5: Yes, jase. He did.  
CYBERBLUE: That's not all I saw.  
3REDNINJA: Are u serious? U saw...  
DINOBLACK5: Hey, not dat, rocko. Damn.  
CYBERBLUE: Nah. Juss a side of Dr. O I didnt think I'd see.  
BLACKFROG4: Ohh, mr. World's greatest ranger dark side.  
CYBERBLUE: Bingo.

Again, the old rangers brought up Tommy's status as the "World's Greatest Ranger", and he didn't like it one bit. Ethan couldn't help but agree with them, seeing the video diary and finding out a lot about his time in the suit through the years. But eventually, Adam and Rocky had to call it a night to attend to some certain ninja business leaving the blue dino ranger to confront the best friends.

GOLDENREX1: well, looks like it's the three of us.  
CYBERBLUE: Guess so.  
GOLDENREX1: So, ethan. U got the blue gem?  
CYBERBLUE: Yeah, that's me. Mr. Triceratops.  
GOLDENREX1: So, T, when am I gonna meet the new crew?  
DINOBLACK5: Not anytime soon. Don't u gotta work.  
CYBERBLUE: Hey, I'm up for it.  
DINOBLACK5: Slow down, ethan. U still got school to worry about.  
CYBERBLUE: Hey, I said it'd be nice to have another ranger's opinion on this.  
GOLDENREX1: And clear up some of the air. C'mon bro.

But Tommy wasn't feeling the offer yet again, and bailed before the original red ranger and blue dino ranger had a chance to change his mind.

GOLDENREX1: good. Thought he'd never leave. Hey ethan. Gots a favor b4 I head out.  
CYBERBLUE: Sure. What's up?  
GOLDENREX1: I'm already in reefside.  
CYBERBLUE: Really?  
GOLDENREX1: Actually, me rocky and adam. And we need u to get tommy out to the park tomorrow. Think u can do that?  
CYBERBLUE: Sure. I guess so. Did u want me to bring conner with me?  
GOLDENREX1: The new red ranger?  
CYBERBLUE: Yeah.  
GOLDENREX1: Sure. The more the merrier. Besides, it'll get us all talkin. I kno he aint gonna do anything. Trust me.  
CYBERBLUE: As his best buddy?  
GOLDENREX1: IDK. Haven't seen him in a few months. But hope things haven't completely changed. See ya later. U need to get to bed.  
CYBERBLUE: Rite. School. Later, Jason.  
GOLDENREX1: Bye, ethan.  
GOLDENREX1 exits chat

Ethan looked at the computer screen sighing. He wasn't sure what Jason had in mind for his teacher, he just had to find a way to drag him out to the park just like he requested. But than again, he wondered what happened between Dr. Oliver and Kim. There was a bad vibe around it in.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: It seems that the guys are already in town. But what do they have in store for Tommy? And what tie will Ethan have in it?_


	18. Just Droppin' By

_**2A/N: Just look back at the good ol' lyrics by Hoobastank and "The Reason", later dayz.**_

**THE REASON - _Part Eighteen: Just Droppin' By_**

_Summary: Ethan manages to convince Conner and Tommy into going to the park. A person makes a surprise visit to see Tommy. _

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai–the original Power Rangers). And, yes, before I forget, the main title of the story does tie in with Hoobastank's "The Reason". Gotta give you guys credit, so don't sue me, please! _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
"_They say the people who know you best are those that impact your life in many ways." –_Eclyptyk Neo  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ethan didn't know how he did it, but he managed to convince Conner and Dr. Oliver to head over to the park with him. They could only exchange a look with each other and comply with the Blue Ranger's offer. But even they knew something had to be up. Ethan wasn't exactly seen at the park under the tree or playing a sport. The three rangers were sitting at one of the pavilions, the students on one side and the teacher on the other side.

"So, Dr. O. You feelin' any better? You seem a little down today." Conner noticed the silence in their teacher.

"It's nothing really." Dr. O shook his head, shrugging. "Kim and I got into another fight yesterday."

"I don't understand. Why didn't you guys talk in so long?"

"We had our problems. Long distance relationships never really work out. They don't. I wonder why some people try to save them." he shook his head, looking around. He figured he'd tell them what he could, hoping no one else would hear him. "But, yeah, sorry about all that yesterday, ya know. I mean, I know I should tell her. I figured Hayley told you guys the deal with Kim."

"The original pink ranger?" Ethan questioned, nodding. "Yeah. She did. And how you haven't told her your connection to the new team? Yeah."

"I just don't want her to know right now, you guys. I mean, it's been hard. These past few months haven't been the best. Let alone just dealing with all this, right now."

"Hey, it's cool. We understand. I mean, it wasn't easy coming clean with us." Conner stated.

"Yeah, like that first day of school." Ethan proclaimed.

"How could I forget that?" Dr. O shook his head, placing a small smile on his face. "Next time I'll make sure not to place my lab close to any sinkholes."

"But what happened?" Conner decided to get back on topic.

Dr. O sighed again. "Since you guys aren't going to drop the topic, I guess I'll tell you." He leaned forward, just as his students took more interest in what he was going to say. "I was new to Angel Grove High, and Kim being her friendly self, decided to introduce herself to me. Man, the moment I saw her, my heart just melted. I fell in love with her."

"Oh. Love at first sight. How sweet." Ethan smiled.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" he asked with a serious tone.

"Is it gonna be long? 'Cuz it beats getting my homework done." Conner suggested.

Dr. Oliver sighed shaking his head.

The two teens exchanged a look as they saw a football come flying through the air toward them–toward the back of Dr O. For a second, time appeared to slow down as the football inched closer toward its target. But as if by instinct, or by sense, Dr. O turned around and caught the ball. He looked at it with some confusion, exchanging a look with his students.

"Hey. Good catch." Someone called out as he came running over. He was wearing a red football jersey, black pants, a white bandana and sunglasses. "Whoa. My bad. Guess I didn't realize how bad my throw..."

Dr. O's eyebrows rose as he approached the person, throwing the ball back. A leering glare came at the guy who threw the ball. "Jason! What are you doing here?"

Jason removed his glasses, smiling lightly. "Oh. Hey, Thomas. Didn't think that was _you_."

Tommy hated how Jason would greet him that way to annoy him, as he grabbed his friend's bandana, smacking him in the head. "What are you doing here, Jason?"

"Hey. Hi to you, too." Jason held up his hands. "Sorry. My bad about the ball and every thing, but still. How are you gonna greet me like this?"

Tommy wanted to smack him again, but didn't see a point. "Don't tell me you're here to work out some ranger reunion, are you? Or even those issues about me and Kim?"

Conner got to his feet, scratching his head. "Ya know, we're still here, Dr. O. Mind giving us an intro?"

Jason exchanged a look with the young man dressed in red. Then another with the one in blue. "Lemme guess. Conner McKnight, star high school soccer player?" He held out a hand as a salutation.

"Yeah." Conner took the hand the hand in confusion. "That's me."

"And Ethan James." Jason turned to the other person, holding out a hand. "The computer genius who had the guts to break into my buddy's video diary. Nice. Maybe we can talk about other..."

Tommy smacked Jason in the head again. Annoyed at the comments his friend was making about him. "Please, pardon the cockiness that comes from the original T-Rex ranger. And the red suit, no offense to you Conner. Guys, this is Jason Scott."

"Oh right. The red ranger." Conner smiled.

Jason turned to Tommy, wrapping a hand around him. "Now, you can't forget this guy over here, Mr. Five-Year-Ranger-Candidate. Mr. _Red_ Zeo Ranger. So, you can't diss me completely."

"_Was_, Jason. Not anymore. I'm in black, now, so get it right." Tommy countered. "And that was only four years. I didn't stay on when we moved onto the Turbo suits."

"Are all rangers like this? All best buddies? Bickering over such a thing as what suit the other is wearing?" Conner scratched his head.

"Well, I do recall two young rangers doing the same thing." Tommy looked directly at his young ranger proteges.

"I rest my case." Conner looked away, before looking at the original red ranger. "So, Jason, what brings you to town?"

Jason shrugged. "Just a visit. Make sure Mr. World's Greatest don't do anything to get himself into trouble."

"Stop with the World's Greatest crap." Tommy groaned. "Four colors. That's it. I rest my case."

"And whatever sacrifices you've made for the team, how can I forget?" Jason ruffled his friend's hair. "C'mon, bro. You're a standing legend." He looked at the two young rangers. "You guys are lucky to have this guy running the books. He's the best."

"So, are you here to help with this little bump in Dr. O's love relationship?" Conner wondered.

"To keep a long story short. Yes." Jason nodded before Tommy had his say. "I am tired of their cold shoulders. Not talking after eight years, it drives me crazy. So, Tommy was the new guy in school. Kim takes interest. He goes under this crazy evil dark spell by Rita, and we have to go and save the day. Once he's broken off the spell, he falls for Kim and they eventually go out. When Kim was given the offer to go to Florida to compete for the Pans Global, Tommy was the first to convince her to go. She ended up meeting someone down there and they broke up."

"Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All." Tommy huffed with annoyance.

"It wasn't like you were gonna tell them, anyways. I was doing you a favor, bro."

"Wow. That's crazy. She met some guy in Florida and left you all alone." Conner was surprised.

"Not entirely. He started going out..." Jason began, but Tommy covered his mouth.

"My story, Jase." He turned back to his students. "When Kim left for Florida, she also gave up her powers as the pink ranger. By then we were all ninja rangers. Myself, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy and Kim. Kat took her place on the team, and I guess I made the transition for her easy. After the break-up with Kim, we started going out. Me and Kat. But it didn't even make it passed college."

"And what is with this ninja power? I thought there was a team of ninja rangers?"

Tommy nodded. "A year ago. Yes. But we were the exception. If you can recall from that diary, the original power coins were forged together by an ancient being known as Ninjor. He told us that each person had an animal spirit and strength to re-harness the powers that would make us rangersa again. The six of us: Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, Kim and myself managed to harness our animal spirits and become a new team of rangers. Adam was the frog. Rocky was the ape. Aisha was the bear. Billy was the wolf. Kim was the crane. And I was the falcon. We were the only team in existence to call upon a power not only forged together by a coin or gem, but by ourselves. So, I guess in some cases, we're a unique team."

"So, you have these powers now?" Conner grew interested.

"I do." he nodded slowly, recalling the day Cam had helped him find it again. "I'm not so sure if the others still have the strength to seek it out. We all still have it, the six of us. But I'm not sure if they have re-harnessed it. But there's also something else. I didn't mention this to you last night, Ethan because I didn't think it was important. But, now I think it is." he hesitated. "I found several power sources–four actually– but I haven't pinpointed their exact location. Now, whether or not they have any connection to our morphers or not, the energy is just as strong."

"So, do you think Mesogog is after them?" Conner asked in his best leadership voice.

"If we're lucky, he doesn't even know they exist." he concluded.

"Now, wait, you didn't mention that." Jason grew annoyed.

"Do I have to tell _you_ everything?" Tommy looked at him.

"It would help. Yes. I'm your best friend, Tommy."

"So, wait. Out of this whole step down memory lane, where do you come in?" Conner looked over at Jason.

"Well, I was apart of the team for a year or so. Me, Trini and Zack. The original red, yellow and black rangers. We eventually moved on to more important things. I think." He shrugged. "We were offered a position as high school delegates in a peace conference in Switzerland. We took the job. Passed on our powers."

"To Adam, Aisha and Rocky."

"Very good, Conner. You've been studying." Ethan seemed slightly annoyed at his friend's slow reaction time.

Conner looked at him, offended. But looked back at Jason for more on his story.

"There's not really much to say. I was the first red ranger. I was the original leader. I broke the spell off of Tommy when he became the evil green ranger. And eventually, but for a brief time took up the gold ranger powers. I rejoined the team–now, Zeo–but couldn't stay long. The powers were from an alien being named Trey. And I guess, I just wasn't fit to keep the powers, so I had to give them back." he shrugged. "I wouldn't really regret saying that I didn't do enough for the team, because I did. Zordon didn't pick the five of us for no reason. Zack, Billy, Kim, Trini and myself."

"And where do you come in, Dr. O?" Conner looked confused.

"Dude, weren't you paying attention? Or did you forget from the video diary about Dr. O being the original evil ranger?" Ethan smacked him in the head. "Man. This history lesson isn't really working out for you, is it?"

Conner shook his head slowly, having problems grasping all he was hearing.

"Thanks for the intro, Ethan." Tommy sighed. "Like I said, I was put under a spell. And I did become the first evil ranger. And nearly annihilated the team. I remembered everything that I did. But ya know, I'm glad that I had my friends here to bring me back to the light or I don't know where I'd be. Let alone, the rangers of the future."

"The original bad boy. So, does this come with why you can be rather rebellious at times, Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

Tommy shook his head, chuckling. "For the most part, I guess. But no, I was always a rebel. It kinda came with my martial art skills. I guess I thought I could pick a fight with everyone I saw. And finally matched up to good ol' expert martial artist here, Jason."

"Yeah right." Jason scoffed. "I could still kick your ass."

"Now, _who_ kicked _your_ butt in that martial arts competition?"

"It was a _tie_."

"No. But _I_ knocked the hell out of you guys.."

"When you _were_ the evil green ranger, bro."

"You guys freaked when you found out it _was_ me."

"No. I saved _your_ ass when Gaskett put you under that brainwash escapade."

"No. Actually _that_ was Kat." Tommy remembered. "You guys were just there to help out. I still kicked your ass then."

"You were under a spell."

Conner and Ethan exchanged a look, watching the two older rangers argue like a tennis match. Back and forth. Then they turned to the two bickering men, clearing their throats. The two stopped to look at the younger rangers.

"Can we get back on subject here?" Ethan suggested.

"Well, what else do you guys want to know?" Tommy sighed.

"No. Actually, how about the two of you? Anything to share?" Jason countered.

The two younger rangers looked at each other, than shrugged.

"What is there to tell?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing really." Conner shook his head.

Tommy shook his head. "I already told you all I can about these guys, Jason. It's us they have questions about."

"And tell them you did not? Why?" Jason seemed surprised they had so many questions to ask him.

"Give me a break. It's been a rough three years."

"Three years? What? You guys haven't seen each other in that long?" Conner grew interested.

"No." Jason shook his head. "Saw him a few months back. Way before you guys even found those gems, but it was a tragic event that brought the old crew back together. The long line of us rangers."

"Four generations worth of us." Tommy looked down, ashamed and saddened. "I didn't expect that would be the thing to bring us back as a crew."

"What?" Conner said with great concern seeing the hurt in the older men's eyes.

They exchanged a look, but said nothing as they turned away shaking their heads. The low search for breath had the two younger rangers surprised that the two men were in the stages of crying.

Jason looked up, a set of water pools filling his eyes. "I was there at the scene investigating the crash."

"One of our close friends died in a car crash three years ago. September 3rd, 2001." Tommy said quietly as if it happened yesterday.

When a silence fell over the four, nothing more could be said. Conner looked over at Ethan, seeing the sympathy in his eyes for the loss. But he didn't exactly know who the older men were talking about. The two men could say no more as they tried to force back their tears, but it could not be done. When Tommy broke out into more tears, his friend clasped him in a strong bear hug. Ethan looked at the two, watching the wave of Tommy's hand giving him permission to fill in the gaps for the young red ranger.

"You remember Trini, right, Conner?" Ethan began, as Conner nodded. He still appeared clueless, but provided what sympathy he could. "Well, of course, she was the original yellow ranger. Saber-tooth tiger. And well, three years ago on that day–Sept. 3rd–her life was taken by a drunk driver. She was dead on impact. She was a close friend to the team. Childhood friend, minus Dr. Oliver, of course. It was her death that brought the team together again. They talked more through the years. Well, minus the talk between Tommy and Kim."

"Wow." Conner let out a breath, looking at the two men slowly break the hug. "I'm sorry."

"She was a great fighter." Jason said slowly. "A fierce one. I guess, it comes with the color. I hear Kira is that way, but is as graceful as Kim."

The teens nodded.

"She is." Conner commented.

Tommy looked at him, as streaks of water came down his face. "Don't lose touch with each other. Any of you. Your time spent in the suit will re-define you as a person and as a group of friends. It's not just about saving the world, but it's also discovering who you really are." He looked away, trying to force back some tears, but they fell.

Jason clasped his friend's shoulder looking down in sadness.

Ethan looked back at Conner. "In the same year, Dr. O lost his brother to an illness doctors were unable to identify. He was the only family Dr. O ever really knew that were actually of his own blood."

"He lost his own parents in a car crash at the age of four." Jason looked back at Conner. "Went into foster care and eventually got adopted by the age of six. It took him nearly

eleven years to find out he had a brother, David Trueheart. And well, when they were getting closer, David's life was taken."

"Wow." Conner was speechless. He leaned forward and clasped his teacher's other shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dr. O."

Tommy looked at the ground for some time. He wasn't mad that his student now knew more about his past, but he wasn't sure how he could approach Kira about it. Or if he would just let the red and blue rangers tell her themselves. It was time to break away from the point of isolationism. He couldn't stay in it forever. And if Jason was going to be around for awhile, he would make sure that every bit of dirt that had to be stepped on and had to be known about him would get out in the open. Tommy looked up slowly, relaying a light smile. "Thanks guys."

"No problem, Dr. O." Conner encouraged with a smile. "Always here to help."

"See, bro. 'Always here to help.'" Jason repeated clasping his friend's shoulders. "Do not tell me that they have every right to know about your life as a ranger when they're willing to help out."

"Well..." Ethan held up a hand.

"Okay, fine." Jason waved away his gesture. "So, Ethan knows. But as for Conner and Kira. You gotta tell them."

"Tell us what?" Conner grew confused.

"Dr. O made another video diary that we weren't suppose to exactly see. But it could provide us with more answers to our new-found heritage." Ethan clued him in, with a nod. "Besides, it gives us more insight to what Dr. Oliver has been up to in the past few years."

"Why rely on a video diary when the primary source is in front of you, Ethan?" Conner countered, pointing at their teacher.

Ethan looked away, offended at his friend's defense. "Give me a break. The guy has a dark side you don't want to see. I couldn't ask him."

"Kid's got a point." Jason nodded. "Tommy still has that fiery dragon spirit he had when he was the green ranger. But as fierce as a white tiger. Alert as a falcon. And as bright as a star." He looked at his friend, eyebrows raised. "Is that how you put it?"

Tommy couldn't help but relay an annoyed smile. "Yeah, I did."

"So, where does the Brachio part of you fall in?" Ethan chuckled.

"Still working on that."

The three laughed at his comment. Tommy joined in.

"So, are you gonna work things out with Kim?" Jason asked.

"Give her some time. Give me some time. I'll get back to you on that." he got to his feet, walking off.

The three looked at each other, watching as the Black Ranger left them hanging.

"Meaning?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows.

"It'll be awhile." Ethan and Jason concluded.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: So, the dino rangers know more about their mentor's past. But where was Kira in all this? When will she find out? And how long will Jason stay? And what does he have in store for this ranger reunion fresh in his mind? And what about that power source Dr. Oliver is talking about? Could it be the same one that Mesogog is seeking out? Stay tuned. Keep reading._


	19. Hittin' It Off

**THE REASON - _Part Nineteen: Hittin' It Off_**

_Summary: Ethan informs Kira of the situation, having her get the dirt on Kimberly. And they hit it off like the best of friends. When Kim returns to her hotel room, she chats up a storm with the girls. But how much do they really know about the situation?_

_Disclaimer: You know the deal. Power Rangers not mine. But the story is. Haha. I do own part of this. And again, to those associated with Power Rangers, the credit is yours. Not mine. You win. For now. And to Hoobastank. I just think that songs fits so perfect with my stories._

_A/N: The guys get their say in with Tommy. So, now the girls get their say in with Kim. I know, I haven't made full connection to Zack in all this. But I haven't pinpointed where to introduce him. Or even some of the other rangers. Still looking for it. And I had to cut the chatroom talk short again. But enjoy._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Friends are as diverse as the animals in the forest. But they depend on each other in ways no one could expect."_ –Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Hayley's Cyberspace.

"...what more do I have to say? That love has got you all twisted up. But I'll always be here when it all comes crashing down. Because that's what real friends do. They'll always be by your side. And be there for you." Kira sang, as she strum the last few cords to end the song.

There was a scatter of claps from those who were actually listening to her. And by now, it was nothing new to her. She would get some recognition for her songs. But it wasn't enough. She had hoped every time she performed more people would listen to the message behind her songs. She wanted them to understand and hear the real beauty behind true art of music.

She walked over to the counter where Trent had a drink set out for her.

"That was really good, Kira. Was that something new?" Trent complemented with a light smile.

Kira took a drink, sighing. "It was. Thanks, Trent. But how am I suppose to get any feedback if no one else is gonna listen to me? They seem too busy destroying their brain cells with their video games or whatever."

"Hey. Don't let it get you down. They'll listen eventually," he encouraged her with a touch to the shoulder. "Just give them time. True talents come from the skills we have hidden in us. I think you'll become a great singer."

She blushed at his words of wisdom. She knew he meant what he said. He appeared so open to her, but still so observative and shy. He had a lot to say, but managed to get it out more when he talked among small groups. And he was the only person who wasn't associated with the rangers to be giving such great support.

"Thanks, Trent. But I still haven't had a chance to see what you came up with for my demo covers."

"I know." he nodded. "But you know how my dad is. The guy won't let me do anything without his consent."

"Still giving you a hard time." she stated more than questioned.

"Like that's something new. He just doesn't like what I'm doing with my life. He finds it a little less motivative to draw than to be running my own business at the age of 17. But that's not what I want. I want to have a normal life as a teenager. Enjoy high school, ya know."

Kira nodded, pushing open a smile. "Yeah, I know how that's like. To not really have a normal life. It's hard."

"I guess I can't blame him. He's just trying to be a good father."

She nodded again. She began to look around the room and saw a familiar face among the café. It was Kim. She looked a little saddened, but also preoccupied with something. But than she remembered Dr. Oliver's cold shoulder at school. "How long has she been here?" she pointed at the former pink ranger.

Trent looked over her shoulder at the women dressed in a pink ensemble. He shrugged. "I'm not so sure. For awhile now." He looked across the room seeing that Hayley was directing him over to one of the computer stations. "But hey, I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Bye, Trent." she said with a smile.

With a blush, he waved a good-bye and walked off.

Kira turned away and slowly headed for the preoccupied petite woman. She tapped the table to get her attention. "Kim, is that you?"

Kim looked up, wiping her eyes, only realizing she was crying. "Oh, hey, Kira. How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said with a light smile, setting her guitar down and taking a seat in front of her. "How about you? It doesn't look like you and Dr. O have resolved things yet."

"No. Obviously it's much harder than it looks," she sighed. "We got into another fight. But, I guess I'm to blame for that."

Kira nodded slowly. "Well, I don't want to intrude or be rude about it, but why haven't you and Dr. O talked in a long time?"

Kim sighed, taking a drink from her mug. "I guess you can blame me for that. After I left for Florida eight years ago, I met someone down there. We were trying to do the whole long-distance relationship thing, but it didn't work. I broke it off, and I guess, he took it really hard. I know I did. I never wanted to write him that letter. But the reason I had to was because I cheated on him."

Kira's eyes widened at Kim's last comment. In a relationship such as theirs, she had not expected them to cheat. But than again, she would have thought her teacher would have made the move to cheat before she would. Yet, she wasn't sure why any of them would. "Wow."

Kim finally looked up at Kira, closing the laptop to direct the young girl directly. "Tommy is a great guy. He really is. A loyal man. And it's rare to find such qualities as the one he possesses. You don't get that a lot from a guy. Guys nowadays just want to try and sleep with every girl they see. But if you ever find that rare one, hold on to them, Kira. I won't lie to you. A break-up can be hard, but if it was meant to be than nothing would really stand in your way, but the actions you make toward each other." She paused a second, seeing Trent pass behind Kira with a tray of empty glassware toward the counter. "Trent seems to be one of those rare occasions. But sometimes, it takes a real woman to open up the man underneath the mask."

Kira looked back at Trent, a light smile on her face. A flush of red filled her face as Kim made the comment. She turned back to the former ranger. "So, what happened next?"

"Well, I started to date the guy I met in Florida training for the Pans Global. Carl Lopez. And, oh my god, did he have the most sexiest Hispanic accent." she blushed, but saw the confused, yet not so interested look in Kira's face. "Oh, sorry. But we went out for a few months, but it didn't last. Obviously, he was one of those guys looking for action under the covers more. So, we broke up. As for Tommy, he began to go out with a friend of ours. Katherine Hillard. She replaced me on the team, and I guess, Tommy was just giving her an easy welcome into the crew. A few weeks after he got that letter, he started to go out with her. But they never really made it passed college without going their separate ways. Kat told me that the break-up was my fault. That he had closed himself from a relationship because he was afraid of heartbreak. I didn't want to believe it, but three years ago, I saw what she meant. He looked so empty at the funeral." She choked back her tears.

"At the funeral?" Kira raised her eyebrows.

"I didn't realize how much I missed him until that day. I lost a dear friend. Trini Kwan. She was my best friend. A car accident took her life. And it brought the old crew together again after the split. And we began to talk more and more. But the only person I couldn't really talked to was..."

"Tommy." Kira finished, realizing the tears that came crashing down the older woman's face. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Ya know," she caught her breath. "You kinda remind me of her. A fierce and strong fighter." She looked into the younger girl's eyes. The dancing power that appeared to a ranger alone. But it must have been a dream. She figured that Kira was just some other independent teenager trying to find her place in the world. And even if she did mention her status as a ranger, she probably wouldn't believe her. Let alone, she didn't need anymore confrontations from Tommy about patronizing one of his students about his past. Their past as rangers.

_Wow. She must be talking about the original yellow ranger. And it would have been cool to meet her. The way Kim made it sound was that they were the best of friends. Rest in peace, Trini._ Kira thought with astonishment. _Don't worry, the legacy still lives on in me. And the new team. _She wanted to say something to Kim about her connection with the ranger team, but figured that Dr. O would be all over her about her conclusion. But she had to admit, it could help bridge the gap in their relationship. But she didn't risk it. She had heard about Dr. O's dark side, and didn't want to be apart of it if it ever came down to that. "Fighter? You keep mentioning something about an old crew? Or a team? Like what?"

Kim held her breath. She didn't know how else to put it, without breaking the truth. Here she was pouring her heart out to a girl she didn't have any true preference with except that she appeared rather close to Tommy. As did Conner, Ethan and Trent. But Kira was pushing her over the edge. "Well, during high school, me and a few friends took some martial arts courses. And I wouldn't consider myself some vigilante or anything, but we were sort of the scouts against bad things. There were originally five of us. Me, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Jason Lee Scott. And eventually, Tommy joined some time later after he settled into Angel Grove."

_Wow._ Kira was impressed at how Kim seemed to hide the truth so well. Even now. She figured she would have cracked after so long of no longer being in suit._ Good back up. It actually has me stumped. _"And this was during high school?"

"Yeah. Basically. Tommy would take up the leadership role when he officially joined the team. But he always had Jason as a back-up. Jason was the first leader of the team. But soon, it was time to pass on the torch. Jason, Trini and Zack were offered a role in the peace conference in Switzerland among high school students from all over the world. And we needed to replace them. It just couldn't work with three people. So, three students who just transferred to Angel Grove High from Stone Canyon High were potential candidates. Aisha Campbell, Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos."

_The next generation of rangers._ Kira nodded, as she recalled the video diary. "And they were skilled in martial arts, too?"

"Actually, what makes them more unique was they took up ninjitsu as their martial arts form," she announced. "But they were still skilled in karate and martial arts. They just had that extra ninja skills that me, Tommy or Billy didn't have. But with time, they trained us to become just as skilled in our ninja forms. They were the best of friends. Adam and Rocky knew each other since they were born. They met Aisha in elementary school and they've been inseparable ever since."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I mean, Dr. O has never really talked about his past much, but it seemed really exciting."

"It was." Kim smiled. "I mean, that team. We learned a lot of things when we were together. We discovered who we were as people and how much helping out others makes a difference."

_And another good save. Man, Dr. O, if you trained these guys to keep secrets, or it's some instinct. I can't seem to be doing a good job. I'm sweating like a pig now, holding all this in._ Kira groaned, pulling her collar from her sticky neck. "So, how are things amongst all of you?"

"It's good for the most part. I mean, I have a really good relationship with everyone on the team, it's just...well, your teacher just doesn't really seem to be one of them at the moment."

"That's Dr. Oliver for you," Kira shrugged. "Kinda the quiet, yet serious teacher when he's in school. But away from it, he's rather cool and collected. More down to earth and just kinda nice to hang with. I know it seems crazy for a student to say that about a teacher, but he's not as bad as some people claim him to be."

"No." she shook her head agreeing. 'I hear that principal of yours gives him a hard time."

"Principal Randall? Oh my god, she is the bitch of all bitches. She doesn't care who you are. Student. Teacher. Custodian. She will get on your ass. Even the school board if she has to. Lucky for us, the school board tends to like Dr. Oliver. It's her in general. She just isn't one of the best people to be around. It was only the first day of school, and she gave me detention for an entire week. I mean, c'mon, that's a little harsh."

"What did you do?" Kim grew more interested.

"I was just singing and playing my guitar on school grounds. Unfortunately, for me, she didn't seem to care about my fact that for students that play instruments, they're bound to get into college 50 quicker than those who don't."

"Ya know, I heard something about that. And it is true." Kim nodded.

"Well, unfortunately for her, I didn't even look like college material." Kira scoffed, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"No way. She said that!" Kim was shocked.

"That's Principal Randall for you, Kim. She doesn't even have a good side. She's nothing but pure evil. Lucky for me, Dr. Oliver was running detention that day, and he managed to get us out of it."

"Us?" Kim rose an eyebrow.

"Oh. Right. Conner and Ethan." Kira filled in the gaps.

"You guys seem to do a lot of things together. But you don't appear..."

"To be from the same worlds?" Kira nodded. "I know. It's a long, crazy story. But the three of us have first period together with Dr. O, if you haven't really noticed. And, as a side project to get us out of detention, Dr. O put us up to the test to see how we worked as a team. Ya know, help out the community and make sure not to really kill or injure anyone in the process. And plus, if we managed to find anything ancient in the woods. It worked. And we sorta became the best of friends. Kinda weird. I mean, Ethan is some computer genius. Conner is a jock. And I usually sit with my guitar and try to create songs."

"Well, sometimes the friends you make throughout your life can be your total opposite, but can still relate to you in one way or another to create a good strong friendship. It kinda reminds me of me and the old crew."

Kira smiled. _Wow. Now, she's comparing us to the first generations of rangers. This is cool. But it's killing me. I gotta tell her. But I can't. I promised Hayley I wouldn't. And Dr. O wouldn't be too happy if I did._ "Wow. It seems like you guys did everything together. I know, this might be jumping the cliff a little bit, but is it possible for me to meet some of them?"

"That could be arranged," Kim said with a light smile. "I was just talking to Jason recently and he was talking about some huge reunion here in Reefside with the old crew. And of course, Tommy would kinda be the main star. We tend to keep in touch, but it's him we can't seem to pinpoint or get a whole lot of information about."

"About his whole dino research thing?" Kira questioned. But her eyes widened. _Oops. I don't think I was suppose to say that._

"He told you about it? I figured he'd be rather touchy about it, considering he lost most of his research in that explosion."

"Well, he does tell. If you can pry it out of him. But than again, Ethan's shown me some articles regarding a certain doctor of paleontology."

"I can't get much out of him about it. Like I said, a touchy subject. But, I know he's just making sure that no one hears about his mistakes or whatever. He doesn't like to admit he needs help sometimes. Or he'll accept it hands on. But he is a hard guy to read too."

"Yeah. I've heard rumors that some of his experiments are now being used these so-called Power Rangers." Kira said, but stopped. _D'oh! How did this happen? Sure, Kira. Just open the floor up for Ranger Q & A._

Kim raised her eyebrows. "You don't believe in the Power Rangers?"

"C'mon, it's just some childish t.v. show about some guys running around in color coordinated spandex trying to save the world from some twisted dino bone-head trying to turn this place into a dino paradise." Kira shook her head. _Oh, great. Just tell her you're some t.v. show now. Smooth, Kira._ "I mean, have _you_ actually _seen_ a Power Ranger? Up close and personal. And see who they really are? There's been no proof at all."

"You can't possibly mean that, can you, Kira?"

"I don't know." she shrugged. "I mean, they're so world famous, they can't even go out and tell the world who they really are."

"Maybe it comes in the suit." Kim suggested. "I mean, back in Angel Grove, the city presented a day devoted to the Power Rangers for all their hard work, but I mean, they never showed up. But the city wasn't exactly free of giant monsters and everything. I was surprised to find the city in such good shape after some of those battles."

_Another good save, Kim. But don't push me. I'm not as strong in keeping secrets like this. But than again, I'm doing it right now._ Kira concluded. "Well, okay. So there might have been a few incidents in town. But to actually see a Ranger, nope. Still no live proof for me." She looked at her watch, groaning. 8: 45pm. "Oh, man. Hey, Kim. I gotta go. It's late. I got some homework to do."

Kim nodded slowly. "Yeah. It is kinda late." She got to her feet, pulling out her keys. "Hey, why don't I give you a ride?"

"Sure, thanks. That would be great." Kira got to her feet. She scrambled to collect her stuff and followed the former pink ranger out the door.

Time passed.

When Kim went to drop off Kira they had exchanged digits, email and AIM screen names for some chatting time away from the phone. Kim thanked Kira for the talk. Glad that she seemed to find someone who wasn't a ranger she could relate to. But of course, that was a lie for Kira. She gave a hug to Kim and left with a good night. She got out of the car, but stopped to look back at Kim.

"Are you and Dr. O gonna talk?"

"We will. We should. Just giving him his space. Lettin' it wait awhile. But we should work things out." she nodded.

"I hope so. You guys just seem so perfect for each other to be arguing like this."

Kim sighed and smiled a bright smile to Kira. "Thanks, Kira. I hope things work with you and Trent, too."

"But..."

"Don't worry. I can see it. But don't make the same mistakes we made, okay?" She declared, as Kira nodded. "Night, Kira."

"Night, Kim. Thanks for the ride."

Kim nodded and drove off. Kira retreated to her house.

When Kim returned to her lone hotel room, she collapsed on the bed in an exhausted heap. She shrugged off the black jacket, only realizing it was Tommy's jacket. The one he had lent to her only a few days ago. She pulled it close to take in a deep breath of the leathery smell with the lingering cologne still left by her love. She dug into one of the pockets and found the set of house keys he had also given to her the day they appeared to be on good grounds. When they shared their first kiss in over eight years.

"Here. Since you're in town and everything...my home is always open." he had told her as he placed the keys into her hand.

She didn't want to accept it, but figured it could help with bring their relationship onto good grounds. She figured her fellow former ranger counterparts could have their say in it, and pulled out her laptop to see if they were on.

They were. BEARGURL: Aisha, PINKWINDKAT: Kat, and STAR2YELLOW: Tanya.

PKTERACRANE joins chat  
STAR2YELLOW: hey, kim.  
PKTERACRANE: Hey, tanya. How are you?  
STAR2YELLOW: I'm aiight.  
PINKWINDKAT: Hey, kim.  
PKTERACRANE: Kat. Doing good?  
PINKWINDKAT: Coodn't be better.

The other rangers couldn't help but believe that Kim was actually in Reefside. They didn't want to believe Jason when he told them of his plans about the ranger reunion, but that it was still in the process of being made. The girls continued to encourage Kim that it would take time for Tommy to open up more about what has happened in the past few years. He was still struggling with getting over the loss of his brother and the loss of his experiments, if not in the process of almost losing his life in the run too. But than again, there was a truth or a secret that considered Kim greatly, which had the other girls not comment on it. The room fell silent. Kim raised her eyebrows realizing that several moments had passed since any of her friends had sent a message.

PKTERACRANE: HELLO!  
BEARGURL: Still here. Sorry. Watching tv  
STAR2YELLOW: yeah, sorry. Computer glitch.  
PINKWINDKAT: Keys got jammed  
BEARGURL: but what big secret? I didn't think he'd keep anything from you, kim.  
PKTERACRANE: Well, he is.  
PKTERACRANE: And I don't like it one bit.  
STAR2YELLOW: I think you're just jumpin to the conclusions

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Kim, the girls did in fact know the secret that Tommy had yet left to say to her. Tommy had informed his ranger family of the recent events in Reefside and to keep their eyes open for any updates. He had done it mostly through email, finding the need to talk was best done face to face. But none of them really had a chance to see him since the funeral.

Kim began to describe the issues of getting attacked by lizard-faced goons, or dino-faced more, and how they attacked both Tommy and Kim while they were reminiscing about the past. She had spoke of the new ranger team, and questioned why there was an absence to the black dino ranger. Unfortunately, the three girls hit their knowledge of it well, hoping though in the back of their minds that Tommy would tell her eventually of his recent suit up and connection to the ranger team and the evil attacks in Reefside. Aisha couldn't help but bring up his stature as "The World's Greatest" and Kim didn't really like their confrontation on that. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder why Tommy hadn't been in contact with the ranger team, considering he was in the same area as them.

BEARGURL: Stop stalling.  
PKTERACRANE: I'm not stalling.  
BEARGURL: Yes you are, girl.  
PINKWINDKAT: Jason is gonna have to do all the work for you.  
PKTERACRANE: Jason? Wait, don't tell me...  
PINKWINDKAT: He's in town. So, he might be paying either u or tom a visit.  
PKTERACRANE: Great.

Jason was in fact in town. And this ranger reunion that had them all pretty anxious to get it started or over with was starting to have its effect on Kim. There was still a distance that she couldn't sem to pinpoint coming from Tommy and hoped that it wasn't anything way too serious. She spoke to them about their recent lip-locking and how he had just heard of their broke-up had brought their relationship to another halt.

PKTERACRANE: I know. But he had to know.  
BEARGURL: Kim. Kim. Kim. Shame. Never bring that up in tryin to create good grounds with a guy. No past stuff. Bad for their mind.  
PINKWINDKAT: Especially him.  
PKTERACRANE: He had to know.  
STAR2YELLOW: We know that. But that cood be another bump u have to work with.  
PKTERACRANE: I already knew that, aisha. I juss couldn't keep goin with out him knowin.

Tanya brought up the scheme being plot out by the guys, but had no great detail except that the guys were already in town. And again, they found Kim as the target of the conversation, making it obvious that the stalling was driving the whole crew off the wall. Kim thought the gesture of him offering her a place to stay was rushing things, but the girls made it clear that he was giving them a new beginning to start over.

PKTERACRANE: it's not that easy.  
BEARGURL: Than stop makin it hard.  
PKTERACRANE: He gave me a set of his house keys. Is that fast?  
BEARGURL: No. Just an invite.  
PINKWINDKAT: New beginnings.  
PKTERACRANE: Makes it sound like he wants me to move in.  
STAR2YELLOW: Well, u did want to spend time wit him b4 u go to athens, rite?  
PKTERACRANE: Yes, but move in?

Kim continued to bring up the fact that the two of them hadn't talked in over eight years. How it was hard to look at him at the funeral, and find out from Adam that he had lost his brother in the same year only a few months from Trini's death. She was heart-broken. Crushed. Wanted to be that crying shoulder, but in the way he carried himself wasn't much of an invite for her to come over and talk to him. Though she did mention her bonding with a certain Kira Ford and several of his other students, who had every reason not to really believe that power rangers did or did not exist.

But eventually Kat and Tanya called it a night, informing Kim to be on the look-out for their arrival in the next few days.

PKTERACRANE: I met some of his students.  
BEARGURL: And?  
PKTERACRANE: They appear so different.  
PINKWINDKAT: How so?  
PKTERACRANE: Conner is some sports jock. Ethan is a computer gamer. Kira is a singer. Trent is sorta quiet and shy.  
PKTERACRANE: But, man, did I ever bond with kira. She's a nice girl. She kinda reminds me of you two. Aisha. Tanya.  
BEARGURL: Really?  
PKTERACRANE: Idk. She sorta has those qualities of ranger, but she really doesn't look like she'd really like the job of one. She don't believe we exist.  
STAR2YELLOW: A skeptic. Typical among those who never encountered one.  
BEARGURL: Secret idenitites.  
STAR2YELLOW: Man. Cood u imagine if we made some sort of documentary or diary on our lives.  
STAR2YELLOW: Crazy things.  
BEARGURL: Oh yeah.

The two best friends began to talk. What their men have been doing and finding out a way to drag Zack out of his busy schedule to come for a visit. They all missed him, and like the other guys made it hard to visit the girls when it was needed. Yet, they couldn't help but question why Adam wanted to stay a bachelor in all of this when he very well showed the signs of hating the loneliness. They set up a goal to find someone suitable in Reefside for the shy, spiritual guy from Korea. But soon, Aisha had to call in leaving Kim with the encouragement to give Tommy some time about their recent halt in the relationship.

Kim exited the program and turned off the laptop. She hoped that Aisha was right about that. Than she got ready for bed, dreaming aimlessly about the new ranger team.

_**to be contined...**_

_A/N: So, it seems as if Kim has gotten close to a particular yellow ranger in denial of her existence for reasons requested by her mentor. So, when will the news come out about who they really are? Check it out in the next chapter. Just a heads up, is finally "White Thunder Pt. 1". Yay! Hurray for me. I finally made it. But until next time. Keep readin and smilin. May the power always protect you!_


	20. White Little Lies

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty: White Little Secrets  
_**  
Summary: The Rangers have found their match in a new enemy, the evil White Ranger. How will Tommy comfort the teens about their first loss? And how will a certain pink ranger react after she finds out who the Rangers really are?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers are not mine, though I wish they were, like so many of us out there. But it can't. Yet, the story I can claim to be my own because it's my own original work. Straight from my mind. To Hoobastank and the reason for why this reason got so far, thanks. To all affiliates of the show, where would I be? To the inspiration set by the other writers who has come into the PR fanfic world, we are all rangers at heart. To anyone else I'm forgetting, my apologizes. Don't sue me please! I have no money to give, only my creativity as collateral.  
  
A/N: Thank the heavens above, I made it. I finally made it to "White Thunder Pt. 1" But of course, had to tweak it a little just so it would make sense to me. Don't worry, it's all pretty much there for the most part. But enjoy. You all know the deal. Tell me how it is, how you like. If you want more.

* * *

"What kind of lies and truths can break apart friends? How hard will it impact those around you who want answers too?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Dr. Oliver was in his lab observing a rock fragment he found in the forest a few days ago. Though, he wasn't as successful as he had hoped, there was still evidence of dinosaur fossils in the rock.  
  
Then the alarm sounded off, filling the room, indicated a disturbance in the area.  
  
Dr. Oliver looked up from his work, turning to a near by screen. A cloud of smoke filling the area of the disturbance, a shadow disappearing into the mist. "Who's that?" he turned away, removing his glasses and placed a hand on his chin. "Petrified forest? What could be going on out there?"  
  
-----  
  
Time passed.  
  
Dr. Oliver was using a fossil finder from his lab to screen the area, but couldn't get anything. The area was still smoking as the rocks displaced a recent explosion. He heard the scuffling from his students as they walked into the opened area.  
  
"Hey, Dr. O." Conner was the first to say something, pushing his hands into his pocket. "We came as soon as we heard."  
  
Dr. O let out a sigh as he looked around the area with great concern. He never recalled being in the area before, or making out any readings here.  
  
"So, what's up? What'd you find?" Ethan asked.  
  
Dr. O ran the scanner passed the smoking rocks, but found nothing. "I don't know. Could be anything." He shrugged, turning to look at his students. "The reading are so intense, this meter can't seem to register them."  
  
"What kind of energy?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"The same that's in your morphers." Dr. O concluded as he took a step over the rocky mess.  
  
"Are you saying there was a dino gem in here?" Kira grew interested.  
  
Dr. O shook his head, frowning. "Not anymore. But there was. It appears as if someone must have awoken it."  
  
"I thought you had all types of stuff to detect this kind of stuff. Gems or dino eggs or whatever." Kira asked.  
  
"I do. But someone must have hidden this one." Dr. O said sadly. "When the cloaking device deactivated, the reading were off the scale."  
  
"So, is this good news or bad news?" Conner pulled his shoulders up in question.  
  
Dr. O let out another sigh. "Guess that depends on who's got the gem."  
  
-----  
  
Hours passed.  
  
The teenage rangers were already taking a brutal beating from their newest enemy, the White Ranger. And he was making it clear that he didn't want to deal with them at all. He was bad to the bone, taking no chance for the rangers to offer their assistance to his anger management.  
  
Kira and Ethan pulled out their guns and fired at the White Ranger, but their shots were deflected back at them. They fell to the ground, groaning.  
  
"No!" Conner cried, as he ran to his fallen teammates. "You guys. He's too strong."  
  
Ethan was getting angry and frustrated. None of them had ever been defeated, and this was the first beating any of the three rangers had faced that they could not defeat. Ethan didn't like it one bit as he pushed Conner aside, getting to his feet again. "That's it. No more shit. This party's over."  
  
But the familiar call from their mentor had stopped Ethan from making another attack. "No wait. Ethan, stop." He pulled Ethan's blaster away. "What's the matter?" Ethan huffed, taking the gun back.  
  
The Rangers walked over to their mentor, confused at his gesture to stop the fight. "Look, I've been in the situation before. And he may have powers we're not capable of dealing with." He turned to the White Ranger, who was growing impatient with the loss of battle. "We don't want to hurt you. That's not why we're here. Just tell us why you're here."  
  
"Let me see," the White Ranger thought for a moment. "To defeat you?"  
  
"That does it," Ethan forced out, setting a run for their foe.  
  
"No doubt. Let's get this poser." Kira agreed quickly, following suit.  
  
Tommy called out to them. "No, wait. Stop." But it was too late.  
  
The blue and yellow ranger were brushed away easily by the evil white ranger, and went flying through the air onto the parking lot down below. They groaned in pain, slowly rising to their feet as the white ranger jumped down to join them.  
  
"You guys are really pathetic." the White Ranger teased. "Have a nice flight?"  
  
Ethan huffed again at the rude comment, trying to think of another plan of attack. Kira never thought that they'd meet their match in a fellow ranger.  
  
-----  
  
Kim was taking a stroll through the city, cutting through a parking lot to head for the park in the distance. She figured it was the best way to rid herself of the emptiness she was feeling. Yet, there was a strange eerie silence in the area. She looked around, only to be surprised by two fallen people in colored uniforms. The blue and yellow ranger. They hit the pavement hard as she jumped behind a parked car, watching intently.  
  
The rangers got to their feet as another mysterious figure joined them. A White Ranger.  
  
"Whoa. Now, there's a white one?" Kim said quietly. "But he looks like an adversary. Uh-oh." She could only make one conclusion. An evil ranger.  
  
"You guys are really pathetic." the White Ranger teased. "Have a nice flight?"  
  
The Blue Ranger scrambled to his feet, fists clenched tight. "He's gonna pay for that!"  
  
He was the first to come charging at the evil ranger, but took a beating that sent him into a parked car. The Yellow Ranger followed suit as she came crashing down beside him. The White Ranger didn't appear amused at the lack of a challenge. The two rangers scrambled to their feet, but their legs could barely hold them up. They were weakening. They weren't going to make it that much farther.  
  
"Ethan, any thoughts?" the Yellow Ranger questioned quickly as the White Ranger approached them.  
  
"Got it covered." he pulled out his primary weapon. "Tricera shield."  
  
"Good call." the Yellow Ranger agreed, pulling her own out. "Ptera grips."  
  
"Ethan?" Kim furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the fight rage on. "Isn't he that black teen that Tommy seems close to?"  
  
The two rangers came charging at their aggressor, but got caught by his block. Using his morpher as an advantage, the White Ranger began to drain their powers as their weapons came crashing down on him. The energy that gave them their powers began to glow and pass, disrupting what hold they had left to hold their Ranger form together. The White Ranger disposed of them like rag dolls as they came crashing to the ground.  
  
They demorphed in the process, feeling the drain of power in their body. Pain running all over them. They groaned, cowering in pain of the loss.  
  
Kim jumped back startled, covering her mouth to avoid screaming. The two rangers, now, weakened on the ground were Ethan James and Kira Ford. And she had grown closely acquainted to them. She wanted to help. But had no way to. She could only watch and catch her breath.  
  
"Brutal." Kira caught her breath, trying to get to her feet. "That's not what I had in mind."  
  
Ethan grabbed his shoulder wincing in pain. "You're tellin' me. No doubt." He turned to look at his fallen comrade, seeing the same pain he felt inside. "Looks like it's game over."  
  
Kira looked over at him, shaking her head. She looked up to see the White Ranger turn away as the Black Ranger came to meet him. "Not yet."  
  
The Black Ranger called out to the fallen rangers. "Kira! Ethan!"  
  
The White Ranger took a step forward, sword resting on his shoulder. "C'mon. Bring it."  
  
The Black Ranger didn't hesitate as he came charging at the white fiend, staff ready to attack. But the White Ranger blocked his attack with his morpher and began to drain the energy out of the skilled black ranger as he had done to the two rangers now cowering in pain on the ground.  
  
"I'll take yours, too." the White Ranger hissed as the drain pulled the Black Ranger into the air. The White Ranger could feel the surge of power fill his body as he took out the Black Ranger. He threw out his sword to attack the weakened ranger as he came down. "Now, go. I'm done with you."  
  
The Black Ranger hit the ground, demorphing. The drain of power pulled him into a stiffened mess as he held his chest. He forced out a breath, but could find no strength to move. No beating could match up to the pain that ran through his veins at that moment. At the defeat he wanted to avoid. And he had played on both ends of the field. Evil and good. But now, he never felt or could rid himself of his own past mistakes as he recalled his time as the enemy. The evil green ranger. Nearly ten years ago.  
  
Kim nearly fainted, feeling the rush of lightheaded mayhem run through her. There it was. The truth to her question. Who was the Black Ranger? It was none other than her lover--Tommy Oliver. And she never felt so crushed to see him as weakened as he was. She wanted to cradled him in her arms, but couldn't seem to move.  
  
Then the Red Ranger made a mid-air attack on the White Ranger, sending him to the ground. The White Ranger growled, turning to his next challenger.  
  
"Tell me. I want some answers now." The Red Ranger commanded. "What do you want from us?"  
  
The White Ranger didn't answer as he charged toward his red foe. The Red Ranger caught the kick trying to force it back down.  
  
"You're messing with the wrong dude. I'm giving you one last chance. Tell me what you want." The Red Ranger forced out with determination.  
  
But again, the White Ranger refused to answer him. He pulled out his weapon and slashed the red one, weakening him. It was enough to throw the red ranger off-balance and a chance for the white ranger to kick him away. The red ranger went flying through the air, crashing into a distant wall.  
  
He crashed to the ground below, following his counterparts in losing control of his ranger powers and demorphed. He collapsed into an exhausted heap as he felt the pain rush into his body.  
  
Kim forced out another breath as she saw the last ranger reveal himself. Conner McKnight. The boy who seemed to flirt with her, or apply a friendly gesture. She couldn't help but play along, just to see Tommy annoyed at her gesture. The leader of the team. The Red Ranger. She had made the suspicion that they were in fact the team, but now the evidence was right in front of her. She was right. But she wasn't really mad. Only frightened and scared. Upset. And concerned with each of them and how they were handling the loss. Especially Tommy.  
  
The other rangers managed to get to their feet as they helped their fallen red comrade to his feet.  
  
"You all right?" Tommy asked, holding him as he assisted in supporting him up.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Conner forced out a painful breath. "I'll live."  
  
The White Ranger strode away, but turned to face his enemies one last time. He pointed his sword to them. "You've been warned, Power Rangers. If you know what is best, you'll stay out of my way or be destroyed."  
  
The White Ranger turned away and disappointed into the sky with a flash. Each ranger took a step forward as he departed, shaken at the comment. They all looked away, escaping into a world they thought would never exist. A loss. One less battle to call a victory. Their first. The teens. Their mentor had been through defeat so many times in the past, he just wasn't sure how he could comfort them.  
  
Tommy clasped Conner's shoulder, trying to be reassuring. "Guys, we got big trouble."  
  
The three students nodded firmly.  
  
Ethan looked off into the distance beyond his teacher's back, catching his breath. "That's not the only thing."  
  
The others looked at him, watching his eyes and following it to the distance. Each ranger stiffened as the familiar face of a petite woman in pink approached them. Tommy took two steps forward, but fell back one as he felt his knees weaken.  
  
"Tommy?" Kim could only say as she came crashing into his arms.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around her, exchanging another worried look with his students. He didn't seem to let her go, or really wanted to. He didn't know what to do. At that moment, he was glad not to see her on the battlefield. Glad that she hadn't faced the same fate as he and his proteges did. He felt several tears escape his eyes as he felt his love's drain his shirt. _Oh shit, Tommy. You gotta lotta explainin' to do.  
_  
Kim tightened her grip around him, pulling him as close as she could to her. She was glad to find him all right. Glad to find that his students were just as tough as him to walk away from the fight with something to learn.  
  
The three young rangers looked at each other in turn relaying a small smile to see the close connection between the two older rangers.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Oh, does this little revelation have Tommy and Kim back together with no more problems? Please! The guy lied to her about him being back in uniform. Of course, she isn't happy. Not after the promises about being honest with each other. So, how does she take it? Find out in the next chapter. And it isn't very pretty. But than again, I'd say that considering I'm the writer of the story. Later daze. 


	21. Come Clean

**_2A/N: So, there are a lot of issues regarding keeping myself up to date about these chapters. Again, there are just complications in my life. As far as I could tell, just look up Hilary Duff's "Come Clean". But I'll leave you to what that could mean to you. We all see the world differently. No one is perfect. Somebody tell me the same thing, please!_**

**THE REASON_ - Part Twenty-One: Come Clean_**

Summary: Kim just found out that Tommy is a Power Ranger, and the teens she seemed to grow close to are his proteges. His deepest, darkest secret was more than she could handle. Can he win back her heart before it breaks the team apart?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine at all. Any connection with titles/songs is not mine but belong to the artist of the song. The story is mine. Enough said. Don't sue me, please!

A/N: Okay, I know that a song like Hilary Duff's "Come Clean" isn't the best to title this chapter. But it does sort of tie in, I think. But if you oppose, just skip over it and read between the lines for the message behind it. And enjoy. May the Powers Always Protect You.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_Why couldn't I speak the truth in the beginning to avoid the hurt and loss of trust we have left to fix?"_ –Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The three young rangers sat on the stair step that separated the main computer console from the rest of the lab. Each held a heavy, confused look as they watched their mentor and the former pink ranger argue across the room. Hayley watched from where she sat at the console, a look of concern on her face. But the teens were also upset with their first loss. Tommy tried to be encouraging, but couldn't say much when Kim began to yell at him. Now, the four sat and watched the two duke it out in words.

"It's deja vu for Dr. O all over again," Ethan sighed, dropping his head.

Kira looked across the room, watching the two older rangers exchange threatening words. "I don't get it. I thought they loved each other."

"Not by the looks of it," Conner shook his head.

Ethan looked up at Hayley. "Hayley, you gotta do something. You're an adult here. I'm sure they'll listen to you over any of us."

Hayley shook her head, frowning. "Sorry, guys, but this is something they have to resolve on their own."

The rangers sighed, watching and waiting to see how the conversation would turn out.

Across the room.

Kim turned her back on Tommy, not wanting to look at him. "...how could you not tell me!"

"Would you let me explain it to you for one second?" he pleaded, moving around to meet her eye to eye, but she turned away again.

"Why? What's the point? I now know. Right, Tommy? But it didn't have to be your words to tell me, but your stupid actions to take on that ranger."

"You don't even understand the situation." Tommy stated.

"What situation? An evil ranger comes into town. Threatens to destroy you and takes your powers away..."

"Temporary, Kim." he corrected her. "It's not permanent. Just a little shaken, but that's all. I'm fine. And the other rangers are fine."

"But for how long, Tommy? How long? What if he destroys you next time?"

Tommy shook his head. "Don't give me that excuse, Kim. You know exactly how I was when I was under Rita's spell. And did you or the others give up on me? No. And we don't plan on giving up either." He grabbed her, forcing her to look at him. "Look. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to get involved in that part of my life..."

"I was a ranger, too, Tommy." she spat back pushing away. "Or have you forgotten that?"

He grabbed her again. "No. Okay? I haven't. And fine, I admit I have told the others that I'm back in the uniform, but that doesn't matter anymore. What matters, is _us_. There's a lot of things I haven't told anyone..."

"Then you can begin now." she turned to his three students and the rocket scientist. "By telling all of us here."

Tommy looked at the group, forcing out a sigh. He looked away. "I can't."

"You can't?"

"Only because there are some things that are not ready to be mentioned. Time will only give us the answers to our questions." He looked back at his students and back at the former ranger. "But they didn't have a choice to become rangers, just like I had no choice to become the evil green ranger all those years ago. But those gems," he pointed at his morpher. "_These_ gems held the same power seen in our power coins. These same gems were apart of the meteor that took out the dinosaurs millions of years ago. The gems chose their owner, you can't choose them. We were all chosen to hone its powers. And if I could turn back time, go back to even before this all began, I would. But I can't. This is where my experiments ended up. And now, it's my responsibility to make sure that it doesn't get out of hand. None of this would have happened if I didn't create that thesis, but I have to live with those mistakes every single day."

Kim looked away, trying to push her tears away. "I thought we were gonna be honest with each other."

"And this isn't honest enough for you!" Tommy seemed surprised at her cold shoulder. "Kim, you just gotta understand that I wasn't ready to tell you what has happened." he said sincerely. "But, now, you know. I _am_ a Power Ranger. I _am_ the mentor of the new team. And I _am _responsible for the disruption in Reefside. But I did not want to hurt you by telling you all this in this way."

He took her into his arms, but she couldn't even look at him. She never felt so crushed. That lies could be so painful as this. Especially coming from him. "I just don't understand," she pushed his arms away stepping back, "why couldn't you tell me? Why couldn't you just tell me, Tommy?"

He forced out a sigh, looking down. "Because after three years of not seeing you it was hard to decide what to tell you and what not to say."

"I just never would have thought you'd lie to me. You of all people, Tommy."

Tommy forced out another breath. "I'm sorry. But now, you know how I felt all these years without you..."

"Don't you dare bring up the past in this situation, Tommy."

"I think it's a little too late for that, Kim." He countered. "In case you're forgettin', there is an evil white ranger in town. And let me tell you, nothing could ever match up to the pain I've felt in the past eight years of my life."

"But I didn't expect you to break the news to me this way about your double life? By watching each of you tango with the evil White Ranger and weaken yourselves to the point where you couldn't hold your ranger forms? To see you lay there, helpless and weakened on the ground. I never felt so scared. I never felt so helpless."

"Well, I'm glad for the concern, but you really caught me at a bad time, Kim." he held up his hands in surrender. "We all make mistakes. No one is perfect, so don't try to put all this blame on me. You can't assume that by knocking on my door and have me take you back after all these years without forgettin' what has already happened? No, Kim. And do you think I wanted to talk to you after the funeral? I did. I wanted to so badly, but my heart ached every time I saw you. And even now, it still hurts. No one could ever hurt me as much as you have. But no one could ever understand me better than you."

Across the room, the teens were surprised to see how open and sincere their teacher was. Either he didn't realize they were around, or he didn't seem to mind that they were seeing this side of him.

"Man, this is some brutal shit." Conner sighed.

"Than if you oppose, why don't you do something about it? I mean, you _are_ the leader, aren't you?" Ethan suggested.

"Who voted me to stop it?"

"No one. But Ethan is right. You are the leader, and as the leader you should step us and take your place." Kira pushed him off the step.

Conner stumbled to his feet, looking back at his blue and yellow counterparts. They only encouraged him to take a stand. He looked back at the couple, still throwing out excuses as a defense.

Then the secret back door, used mostly by the young rangers and Hayley, opened. Another familiar face to the team stumbled in. He caught the attention of the four at the main computer console, but not the two arguing.

"So, this is what he meant by using your head." Jason commented as he stepped into the room toward the four at the computer. He greeted them quickly, but stopped short to see the heavy, concerned looks on their faces. "What's up?"

"Don't tell me." Ethan looked at Jason seeing the dusty clothes. "You stumbled into a sinkhole and followed the passages all the way to Dr. O's lab?"

Jason dusted off some of the dirt on his shirt, nodding. "Lemme guess, the same way you guys just so happened to find the place?"

The three teens nodded. He looked around the room, complementing the work done to the place. Hayley taking credit for her work in the lab. Then he stopped and looked at the two older rangers arguing across the room, eyebrows raised.

"Hey, Jase. Why don't you stop them?" Ethan suggested. "I mean, aren't you the doctor's best buddy and consider Kim a little sister?"

Jason looked back at them shaking his head. "No way. I'm not getting involved in that."

"You started it, Jason." Hayley shot back, hating to see the argument go on this long. "Now, if you don't resolve it, it could get worse. And that is something none of us need to deal with right now."

Jason exchanged a look with the new rangers, seeing the defeat in their eyes. And the look only meant one thing. "Lemme guess, you just lost your very first battle against your biggest foe? An evil power ranger?"

They nodded.

"Well, at least it wasn't Tommy."

"Yeah, thanks for the encouragement." Conner said sadly.

"No, I didn't mean that in a bad way. The guy must just be confused like Tommy was. You guys just need to set him straight."

Across the room.

"...were you ever going to tell me, Tommy?" Kim looked back at him, tears falling.

Tommy forced out a breath. "Do we really have to go over this again?"

"I want to know, Tommy!" she cried. "Would you have told me?"

"Yes, I would."

"When?"

"I don't know. Okay, Kim? I wouldn't know. I mean, these past few days went straight over my head. So, don't tell me I have every right to re-think my options and decide what needs to be said and what doesn't."

"That should be no excuse. I'm your girlfriend!"

Tommy huffed, forcing back the raging anger in his throat. The way she forced it out pierced him in the chest hard. He couldn't deny that. They were finally something, but than again there were things he didn't want to know about her. He had nothing to say.

"I'm tired of all this, Tommy. We were never like this in the past..."

"This isn't high school anymore, Kim." He forced out. "We have real lives outside of our group of friends. We have other things to worry about. I guess it makes sense why it took us so long to contact each other. And I figured you settled down over the years. But I haven't. I've been one busy bee and I thought that I needed some more time to settle down before telling you."

"And let the years drift farther between us?"

"If that had to be the case? Fine. But I figured after I settled down, it wouldn't have to be this hard to tell you what I've been doing. And if you would have given me more time, I would have called and told you everything. I just needed time."

"Well, here's your time, Tommy," she declared, arms crossed. "Have anything else to tell me?"

The two of them fell silent as another figure had the guts to step forward and confront the two. When Tommy realized it wasn't one of his students, he looked over at the figure, eyes leering. Jason stiffened and took a step back.

"Hey, bro. How ya doin'?" he asked cautiously.

Tommy forced out a breath, sending him into the wall. "You're dead!" He threw out several punches.

Everyone was on their feet trying to rip Tommy away from making another attack on his best friend.

"Let him go, Tommy. Let him go." Hayley wrapped her arms around his waist trying to pull him back.

"Stop." Ethan and Conner cried, trying to force their teacher back.

"Don't do it." Kira demanded.

Kim grabbed Tommy's arm, wrapping her own around it, looking directly into his eyes. "Let him go, Tommy. This wasn't his fault."

Tommy caught his breath, looking back at his best friend still tight in his grip. Looked at each of his ranger proteges, seeing the frightened look on each of their faces. Looked at the rocket scientist that helped him get settled down and make it through college.

Looked at his love and the hurt in her eyes.

Jason looked away, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't expect it be this way."

Tommy stepped back, pushing away the hands on him. He didn't have anything to say. Unable to believe he did that. Could not recall why he had made such a big outburst of anger.

Each person turned to the shaken black dino ranger unable to think of anything else to say.

Jason groaned, running a hand across his lip to reveal a trail of blood. "Well, you definitely still have that dragon spirit, T."

Tommy shook his head. "Oh, man. What's wrong with me?"

"Hey, you were just mad. I'm fine."

Tommy looked back up, his eyes becoming pools of water. "No. This wasn't suppose to happen. I didn't mean..."

"For that to happen?" Jason finished. "Nah, it's cool. I guess, I figured that was going to happen."

Conner turned to the former red ranger. "You figured it was going to happen?"

Kira looked at their teacher in awe. "No offense, Dr. O, I thought you guys were best friends."

Tommy forced out a breath. "Look, it's been a long rough day. Why don't we all call it a day? You guys have other things to do than stick around."

"But..." Ethan began.

"Go." He demanded, turning away and headed up the stairs.

Kim wanted to go after him but Jason placed a hand on her shoulder telling her that they should all leave.

"C'mon, guys, you heard him." Hayley herded the teens toward the forest entrance.

"Give him time, Kim. Just give him time." Jason whispered into Kim's ear.

She looked back up the stairs as her love disappeared from the room. She nodded and followed the original red ranger out of the room, only hoping she didn't contribute to anymore closed doors in the black dino ranger. She had a lot to ask him, but figured she'd ask the new team and Hayley first before confronting him again. She didn't expect to be so harsh on him, never realizing she'd be so cruel to him. But what was done was now in the past. They all had to wait to see how the future would be.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: So, now what? Could Tommy and Kim really be meant for each other if all they do now is argue? And what does Jason have left to figure out how Operation: Ranger Reunion will proceed? And what about the White Ranger? Who can he be? Stay tuned._


	22. The Love Of Two Worlds

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Two: The Love of Two Worlds_**  
  
Summary: Kira goes to Tommy about concerns with his love life and her own. But he isn't as helpful as she had wished. Now, with another attempt to this ranger reunion, Kira runs into two yellow rangers of the past while confronting Kim about the recent events.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Ranger, not mine. The main title, not mine. But the story's plot and concept is mine. So, ha!  
  
A/N: Just a friendly chat among the ranger sisters. Sorry, I just seem to like that statement or whatever. But enjoy. I cut it down a great deal, and it's still pretty long. My apologies. But read and review.

* * *

"Let love be your guide. But one must understand how it works first before they can let its power take control of your life." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Lunch time.  
  
Kira, Ethan and Conner sat along a tree on the school grounds eating their lunches. Or tried to. The events of the previous day were still fresh in each of their minds. And they exchanged notes during first hour discussing their teacher's stern and cold shoulder during class. Lucky for them, he didn't take away the note as he passed them by discussing the day's lesson. But something was wrong, and none of them had any idea if or how far it would get. They just prayed that it would end soon.  
  
Kira forced out a breath. "We gotta do something. I mean, this is some serious shit we've gotten ourselves into."  
  
"We have?" Ethan raised her eyebrows. "In case you haven't noticed, but Dr. O didn't exactly break the news to Kim all too well."  
  
"And just as much, we got a new enemy in town." Conner pointed out. "I mean, what can we do? Hayley told us to give the guy some space."  
  
"Yeah." Ethan nodded, agreeing with the red ranger. "I mean, I don't think any of us want to deal with his dark side. Not after yesterday."  
  
"Do you remember what happened last night, Ethan?" Kira grew slightly angry. "He hit his own best friend. And not once, but several times."  
  
"He was mad." Conner concluded.  
  
"And that would be his dark side." Ethan added.  
  
"I don't get it, Ethan. A few days ago you wanted to try and help him, now you don't want to go anywhere near him." Kira stated. "You still have a few things to explain to us. Like that other video diary you stumbled onto."  
  
"I would. But I think Dr. O wouldn't like us snooping." Ethan tried to defend himself.  
  
"Dude, I think it's a little late for that." Conner agreed with Kira.  
  
Ethan knew they were right. He did have most of the answer out of the three of them, but he was still at a loss in the reality of things. They all were. And they all needed answers. Especially after what had happened in the past day.  
  
Then a light went off in his head. "I got it. We don't ask him. Not yet, anyways. I mean, we're the ones stuck in the middle of all this. So, why not go to some other sources? I could talk to Hayley after school. And Conner, why don't you check up with Jason? I hear he's gonna be in the park with another surprise for Dr. O. And Kira, you seemed to have kicked it off with Kim. See what you can get from her. Then we can fill each other in later on."  
  
Kira and Conner exchanged a look and shrugged. Then they turned toward their blue comrade, nodding.  
  
"All right. It makes sense." Kira said.  
  
"I'm in." Conner stated. "And I thought that I was suppose to be the leader of the group."  
  
"You are." Ethan announced. "But you're just competing with my strategic ideals."  
  
Kira let out a light smile. She knew and could see their friendship as she saw it with their mentor and his friend. But than again, first impressions weren't working out for any of them at the moment. But she also had her own mountain to scale with Dr. Oliver concerning what advice he might have about her own personal issues. She got to her feet slowly. "Well, I gotta go take care of some things. Go finish a test. So, we start after school?"  
  
The guys nodded firmly and let her go.  
  
She disappeared into the main building, looking at her watch. There was 15 minutes left of lunch left, and she figured that was all she needed. She headed up the stairs and into the science wing, knocking on the door to her science teacher's room, as she entered.  
  
Dr. Oliver was sitting at his desk looking intently at the contents on his laptop. He obviously didn't seem to hear the knock from his student.  
  
Kira cleared her throat, getting his attention. "Hey, Dr. O, can I talk to you?"  
  
Dr. Oliver jumped off the chair startled, removing his glasses. He relaxed when he saw it was only his student. He nodded slowly. "Sure. What's up?"  
  
Kira forced out a breath, walking over to his desk. "I was wondering if I could talk to you about a few things concerning you and Kim."  
  
He nodded slowly displaying a light smile. "Sure. I mean, I guess I can't get away from it. So, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Dr. O.." she began as she pulled a stool up to his desk to sit down. "I know how you guys went to high school and every thing. But I never would have thought that saving the world and every thing would give you the chance to go out."  
  
He only chuckled lightly. "That was probably the best part of high school. Knowing you had friends who would know how your situation was, saving the world and all. We'd all exchange excuses with our teachers, but it was never that easy to get out of some of the excessive amounts of homework. But than again, it helped loosen the load on making up excuses with someone you were trying to date outside of the ranger circle. I didn't really have to worry about that. With those two I dated."  
  
"Two?" Kira questioned, an eyebrow rose.  
  
"I don't know how I do it, but they were both the pink ranger. Kimberly Anne Hart. Katherine Ashley Hillard." he stated their names, a smile to his face as he recalled the memories spent with each of them. "Alike in many ways, but different in every respect."  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
"Well, Kim moved out to Florida and gave up her powers as the pink ranger. She gave them to Kat. And, if you haven't figured out, Kim and I broke up. I got a letter stating she had found someone new and had to let me go. A few weeks later, I began to date Kat. But I could admit that having the pain of losing Kim, it was hard. And Kat was sort of collateral to ease the pain, until I realized that our relationship wasn't getting that far. We broke it off before college. She went to London, and I went to Cal Tech."  
  
"Where you met Hayley?" she asked as he nodded. "But I thought she was a MIT grad."  
  
"Well, she was. She transferred over to MIT when I began to get involved in more digs throughout the West Coast. Up to about junior year in college, I began to create my thesis. And with the many digs, I began to get acquainted with Dr. Anton Mercer. He shared my same interest in dino bones and well, worked on an island for two years. And you seem to know how the story goes."  
  
Kira nodded slowly. At least she was getting him to talk. That's what she was hoping for. She only hoped that her fellow ranger counterparts wouldn't be too upset that she had decided to talk to their mentor even after the warning about what happened last night. But this was planned the moment he stepped into the classroom that morning. She was just growing concern for her teacher's welfare.  
  
"So, this whole thing with Kim and Kat. Is there still anything there between any of you guys?"  
  
Dr. Oliver forced out a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "Well, I can admit that ever since I met Kat, she always had that ideal of wanting to be with me. I guess that's how I'm like that with most girls I see. Kinda a girl magnet as my friends put it. I mean, I loved her. But I could never love her like I did with Kim. We were rushed, me and Kat." He admitted whole-heartedly. "Our friends thought it best that to rid myself of pain, find the next best thing to take Kim's place." He shook his head, laughing. "Man, were they wrong. Hello! In case you haven't noticed, they both have the same initials. They both wore pink. And they both had dreams of being in the Olympics. Tell me that won't get rid of my pain of being without Kim. And Kat saw this, and she let me go. I let her go. What me and Kim share was special and it will always be special."  
  
"So, does this mean you guys are back together?"  
  
"After last night, it's hard to really say. I mean, yeah." he shook his head. "We never argued like that when we went out. Never. But I guess just because our past still haunts us greatly. I mean, I didn't expect any of that to happen. I don't even know how or why I struck Jason the way I did."  
  
"Maybe you were just mad?" Kira made the suggestion with a smile.  
  
He looked up and saw her smile. He couldn't help but return it. "That tends to be the case. Or upset. But ya know, when the White Ranger disrupted my powers, I never felt so weak. I never felt so helpless. And I thought losing the green powers were tough. No, not like that. I guess the long years apart makes that difference. I'm not exactly as quick as I was ten years ago." Dr. Oliver looked at his student, seeing the shift she made in the chair.  
  
"This White Ranger thing is really bothering you, isn't it?"  
  
Kira nodded slowly, looking up displaying a smile that made it obvious she was. "It kinda has the three of us run down."  
  
He nodded, agreeing. "Yeah. But look, we'll find out who this is and stop him. We'll get him some help. Trust me. I've been in the situation before." He looked at her again, noticing the uneasiness in how she sat. "Something else is bothering you."  
  
"It's about Trent," she said quickly, trying to hide her blush.  
  
"Don't tell me you're thinking he could be the white ranger?" The black ranger made the conclusion quick with some surprise.  
  
"Well, no. Yes. I mean, I don't know." she shook her head. "He wasn't even at school today, Dr. O."  
  
He shook his head. "That was one day, Kira. Trust me, if Mesogog is smart, he wouldn't have waited this long to find someone with the potential to be the White Ranger. And even if it was Trent, which I highly doubt, than Mesogog is even more stupider than Rita. First day in school. Bam! Dubbed the evil green ranger. Trent's been here for months now." "But could it be that the gem's energy that you collected, be the one that's harnessing the White Rangers powers?"  
  
Dr. O nodded slowly. "It might, yes. But until we get more answers we can't conclude who this white ranger is."  
  
BRING!  
  
The two looked about the room, startled at the sound of the bell. But knew they had to attend to other things. And Dr. O knew that Kira had more questions to ask him, but that would have to wait.  
  
"Well, um..thanks, Dr. O," she commented getting off the stool.  
  
"Any time, Kira." he nodded. "I'm always here."  
  
Kira headed for the door, but stopped to turn back and look at her teacher. "I know you're having a rough time, but you should really call Kim."  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But for now, you have a class to go to."  
  
"And you have a class to teach," she stated as several students began to file into the room.  
  
He left out a half-grin and gestured her out the door. She waved a good- bye and left.  
  
-----  
  
After school.  
  
Kira didn't know how she managed to be seen sitting in the food court of a shopping mall as she waited for the three older women she ran into get their heap of food. She ran into Kim at the student parking lot, Kim offering her some time to talk. But she wasn't alone. Aisha Campbell and Tanya Sloan. The two yellow rangers following after Trini's footsteps. And when the three finally returned, it was clear that they were all starving.  
  
Kim and Tanya sat on one side of the table. Aisha took a spot beside Kira as she handed her a super-sized drink and fries.  
  
"Wow." Kira blinked as she took a drink of her soda. "You guys must be really hungry."  
  
"Well, thanks to Miss Former Pink Ranger who doesn't offer us any place to eat until now....." Tanya teased as she stuffed some fries in her mouth.  
  
Kim elbowed her. "Stop. I said I was sorry. I just wanted to show you guys the sights first."  
  
"Yeah, without showing us to where Tommy's been hiding these past few years."  
  
Kim and Kira exchanged a look, taking a stuff of fries and looking away.  
  
The two black woman exchanged a look turning to the quiet duo.  
  
"Uh-oh, something happened." Tanya stated.  
  
"No doubt. What's up, home girl?" Aisha asked with great concern. "What happened? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Please, 'sha. Like he would." Kim gave her a friend a slight glare. "Why didn't you guys tell me he was back in uniform?"  
  
Tanya and Aisha had their turn of looking away.  
  
"Hey, he told us individually. And we had figured keep all conversation with him, hush hush." Tanya shrugged.  
  
"Besides, ya know how easily the guy could just roll up in his shell and shut out the world." Aisha stated as she took a drink of her soda.  
  
"Private guy." Kira added, remembering the day she had found her dino gem in his lab. "Yeah. So, what brings you guys into town? Is this one of Jason's ideas for Dr. O to start talking to you guys? Or does he know you're in town?"  
  
"Man. Dr. Oliver." Tanya shook her head in dismay, still trying to get used to calling her former leader a doctor. "Of all people to get a PhD, I never would have thought he'd be the one to get."  
  
"No doubt. Adam, sure." Aisha nodded. "But Tommy? No. Ya know, if I could I'd probably kill Jason for even coming up with this idea, but home boy's got a point. I hear the good doctor ain't exactly all too cool with how life is running these days."  
  
Kira nodded as she took a bite from her burger. "I guess you can say that. I mean, being back in suit and all. He didn't expect it at all."  
  
"Yeah, how he couldn't make that choice to take the gem as his own." Tanya nodded.  
  
"Is it true that Kat is in town, too?" Kim asked trying to relay any thought of the ranger topic.  
  
Tanya and Aisha nodded.  
  
"Wait." Kira held up a hand. "Dr. O's other girlfriend?" They all exchanged a look, nodding.  
  
"Well, former." Tanya corrected. "Now, she's with Jason."  
  
"No way." Kira couldn't believe her eyes. "Dr. O never mentioned that."  
  
"Because he doesn't know." Aisha said.  
  
"He doesn't know?!" Kira and Kim said in unison.  
  
The two black women jumped at their shock. Obviously both Tommy and Jason weren't spreading the news like wildfire. Unlike the rest of the group, they talked constantly. But still had their respect for what had come from their times spent with the black dino ranger. And Kim was stuck in the middle just as much as the young rangers.  
  
"Yeah." Tanya leaned in, as each followed suit. "They are. Jason proposed to her and she accepted."  
  
"Kat's also pregnant again." Aisha held up two fingers. "Second child."  
  
"Second child?!" Kim beat Kira to the punch.  
  
"You didn't know about the first?" Tanya was surprised.  
  
"Well, obviously Kat or Jase failed to mention that." she exclaimed with some frustration.  
  
"No lie." Tanya stated with a firm nod. "Two years old, now. The name's Marcus."  
  
"Wow." Kira managed to get her say in. "Well, that's a big turn of events. But do they love each other, or is it out of child support?"  
  
Tanya shook her head. "Nah. Those two are in love."  
  
"It may not be something that Kim and Tommy shared, but it's there." Aisha stated, recalling the moments she'd see the two in high school.  
  
Kira nodded slowly.  
  
"So, how are things with you and Trent?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim." Kira looked away blushing.  
  
"Who's Trent?" Tanya grew interested.  
  
"Some guy from school."  
  
"He also works at the cyber café the teens and Tommy hang out at." Kim filled in the gaps.  
  
"Oh, Kira has a crush." Aisha clasped her fellow yellow ranger's shoulders happily.  
  
"No, I don't." Kira tried to cover her red face.  
  
"Hey, you're still in high school." Tanya exclaimed.  
  
"But how do you know it's love?" Kira asked suddenly.  
  
The three older women looked at each other, sighing deeply.  
  
"You just know." Tanya stated.  
  
"It's that certain feeling in your stomach. And that inability to find words to say when you've just met. Or go beyond the ideal factor of friends." Kim sighed again. "Man, the first time I saw Tommy, those eyes. Those eyes just pulled me in."  
  
"Oh yeah," Tanya agreed, clasping her friend's hand in an agreed gesture. "The eyes. The window into a person's soul and the only thing needed to answer all the questions to truth and lies."  
  
Kira turned to Aisha who rolled her eyes. Obviously, she was annoyed at how those two seemed to drift off into their own world. Especially when it came to love. Those two seemed to make a bigger deal over it than her.  
  
"Home girl here is going out with the second red ranger, Rocky DeSantos." Aisha explained. "I'm kicking it with Zack Taylor, the first black ranger. But, he's been busy trying to create a musical career for himself. So, I don't see him much."  
  
"I'm sorry." Kira apologized.  
  
Aisha held up a hand. "Hey, as long as he's happy. I'm cool with it. Ya know, Kira, I won't lie to you. Love can come in and out of your life at the wrong time. Some people know who they're gonna marry when they're born. Then there are those who go their entire life in misery trying to find it. Others are lucky to have it fall in their lap. While another group struggles to keep it alive. But when you find that one person, you just can't let them go. In many cases, I've dated a lot of guys. And I don't know if it comes in the suit, but guys in the ranger family are definitely loyal and committed to whatever cause that is before them. I guess that was why we were all chosen to take our place in the living legacy. We had attitude, but we had a commitment to protecting the planet."  
  
Kira smiled, just as the second yellow ranger followed suit. In the back of her mind, she would have wondered how the first yellow ranger was. But knew that the powers went to right person when Trini left. And looking at Tanya, Kira knew that Aisha had made a formidable choice to have her take her place on the team. And looking at the three of them, they were close like sisters. And she was the baby of the group, for now. Until the rangers of the future would enter into the big ranger family.  
  
_It was nice to have some girls to talk to, now. Even if it might be short- lived. At least, it would push away the count of testosterone in the room._ Kira thought to herself.  
  
"And we hope that Kim will finally tie the knot with Tommy." Tanya threw an annoyed glare at the former pink ranger.  
  
"Stop it, Tanya." Kim huffed. "That probably won't be happening after what happened last night."  
  
"Scoop time." Aisha leaned in closer.  
  
The four began to gossip and fill in gaps where they felt was right. Kim and Kira explained the recent issues revolving around a new threat in town, the White Ranger. Kira stated what she had learned from her teacher in the past few months. Kim explained what she's been up in the past few months. Tanya and Aisha followed when their turns were permitted. Than Kira began to question their pasts as rangers and how much of connection was still held in the old team. They stated that poor, shy Adam was the loner of the old crew and agreed to find a person suitable for him when time permitted. They mentioned some of their battles faced, especially with the hardship on Tommy. His loss of powers. His rank to gain himself the leader position. His brainwashing days. Anything and everything they could think of that Kira had to ask. They even mentioned the isolationism Tommy had an easy way of escaping into and why he appeared that way. They explained the loss he had faced through the years, of his biological parents and his brother. But losing him to an illness unidentifiable a few years later. The same year the team lost Trini.  
  
Kira was glad of connecting with the girl rangers of the old crew. But all she had left was to see what Kat had to say.  
  
"Wow. I had no idea." Kira looked down, feeling the respect for her teacher grow.  
  
"He's a true fighter." Tanya commented.  
  
"A great leader. And teacher." Kim added with no hesitation.  
  
Kira nodded, agreeing. "He's kinda like a father figure to me, Conner and Ethan."  
  
"Just like Zordon." Aisha nodded.  
  
"I guess it comes with mentoring the team." Tanya shrugged.  
  
"But you're in good hands, Kira." Kim encouraged, reaching over to grab the yellow dino rangers arm in reassurance.  
  
"And so are you, girl." Aisha huffed, looking directly at Kim. "Stop stallin' and hook up with him."  
  
"Yeah." Tanya nodded. "Put the past behind you. Clear up a few things. But once that's settled, drop it."  
  
Kim looked at the former yellow rangers feeling offended at their gestures. She had not hoped that this pressure was the same with Kat and Tommy in their high school years. Now, she got the picture. But they were right. She wanted to be with him. And she was a fool for acting the way she did the night before. She looked over at the yellow dino ranger, who took her hand in turn nodding, agreeing greatly with her predecessors. Kim forced out a breath, nodding along with her ranger sisters.  
  
_I'm sorry, baby. I just didn't expect that to happen. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I want us to share those kisses like we did at the cove again._ She thought to herself, recalling the happy moments she spent with her love in the past few days.  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N: So, the yellow rangers talk some sense into their counterpart. But will Kim take their advice and call up Tommy? Stay on-line and find out. 


	23. Red And Blue Confrontations

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Three: Red and Blue Confrontations  
_**  
Summary: Ethan has a talk with Hayley about Tommy's past. Conner goes to the park to try and relay what has happened in the past few days, but instead runs into Jason and Tommy. The three talk more about the rangers' past and what has happened between friends, with a little surprise concerning a little pink cat from Tommy's past.  
  
A/N: Just something, the guys (Conner and Ethan) had to do. It's not one of the best chapters, but answers some questions. So, enjoy and hope you like it.

* * *

"This concerns every one of us now involved in your life, and we can't run away until we get the answers we want." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Ethan walked into the cyber café hoping to find Hayley there. She was, and lucky for him, she wasn't too busy. He greeted her as he took a seat at the counter.  
  
"Hey, Ethan. How's Dr. Oliver?" she asked with great concern.  
  
Ethan shrugged, sighing. "Not all too good. He gave us so much homework to do. Nearly 50 pages to read, a packet of questions to answer, and a research paper on a career in science. Either the guy is forgetting we're still in high school, or he's treating it like some AP class when really it isn't."  
  
Hayley shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ethan. But it could be worse. But than again, I guess that's how Tommy is sometimes when he's upset. Don't let it get to you. It's been a rough few days."  
  
"You're telling me." Ethan nodded. "What happened to having a life? Doesn't Dr. O see that? I highly doubt high school was that hard years ago."  
  
"Be careful how you say that, Ethan." Hayley advised. "Remember, he went four straight years trying to maintain good grades while still saving the world in his free time."  
  
Ethan nodded slowly. He knew he couldn't deny that his teacher had faced just enough, if not more crap in his high school years than what he has faced in his junior year alone. "Okay, you win, Hayley. I take back that last comment. But what do you think is going to happen now?" Hayley could only shrug. "I really don't know, Ethan."  
  
"Well, than is it possible for me to ask some questions about these past few years of Dr. O's life? Just so we're all on the same page here."  
  
Hayley looked about the room, noticing that many people were off doing their own thing. But even she had a tendency to blurt out some truth that wasn't meant to be said. But she knew that he wouldn't give up until he had some clear answers. Especially with the issue arising about both the fate of the world and the outcome of the future for the ranger generations in the past, present and future.  
  
Hayley directed him to the back of the café and into the office area. Well, not necessarily. It was like another command center aside from the underground lab located under Tommy's house. It didn't have the same crazy computer console, though it was hidden behind a wall in the office. A small work area which appeared to be where Hayley made the gadgets and weapons the team would use in battle.  
  
And with a comment of the interior, Ethan took a seat and began to file out questions as they popped into his head. About Hayley's years in college and how she and Tommy had met at CalTech. Up until junior year, they were college buddies, but she transferred over to MIT after getting a degree in computer programming. She finished at MIT with several other degrees that Ethan was unable to count or really grasp. It didn't bother him much. He was more concern with his teacher. About the thesis and the experiments on the island. About finding the dino gems and what were his studying and dating habits in college, but of course, that subject was something Hayley couldn't answer. But it was enough to clear up some questions in his mind. Ethan just figured he'd try to collect as much information on his teacher's life in the past eight years. The ones not been answered in the video diary. Ethan could only question how far the other two were getting with their missions.  
  
-----  
  
Conner walked through the park in his red soccer outfit, hoping to find some random game to join. But none really caught his eye, or it was a team of kids doing drills with their coach. He began to kick the ball with every step he took, remembering the sacrifices he had to make for himself.  
  
The Reefside Wave, a pro soccer team, had offered him a position on the team. And he would have to give up everything to make the commitment to play for the team. But than he would no longer be a ranger. He'd have to walk away, and the team would have to find a replacement leader. But he didn't. He couldn't. Saving that little girl had changed his mind. It made him realize that saving the world was a bigger responsibility that he was lucky enough to have. Kira and Ethan, too. Three teens from three different worlds. And a legendary mentor who knew the in's and out's of the game to save the world.  
  
So, he stayed on. In the back of his mind, he still regretted the loss of making it into pro soccer. The ranger gig was something that could not be easily passed up now, when there has been so much more that the team has faced in the past several months. He could only hope he still had a chance in the pro soccer league to make himself known by other means than saving the world while keeping his identity secret.  
  
-----  
  
Tommy walked along one of the cemented paths in the park, where it took him to several pavilions where other people rested or chatted quietly. Jason was already there, as he was the one who had invited the black dino ranger out to the park for another chat. Jason seemed a little preoccupied as Tommy approached him.  
  
Tommy cleared his throat.  
  
Jason managed a smile, and got to his feet. "Didn't think you'd show."  
  
Tommy looked away, pushing his hands into his pockets, shrugging. "Yeah. Me too. But, ya know, I couldn't turn up an offer when I figured I had to talk to you sometime."  
  
Jason nodded. "Guess so." Tommy shook his head, seeing the cut on Jason's lip from the previous day. "Ya know, Jason, I didn't mean that. Ya know, clockin' you the way I did.." Jason held up a hand. "It's cool. That's the past, bro. I've gotten over it. Kinda my fault that this all happened in the first place. Sorry, man. Besides, I know that anger. It happens every time you've hit a pretty big loss." "So, we cool?" Tommy held out a hand.  
  
Jason clasped it as they initiated their own handshake created by the old crew. By those setting the standards for the rest of the ranger family. "We cool, bro. We always are." He directed his friend to a seat on the bench, as he sat beside him.  
  
"So, what brings me out here, now? Anymore of your big surprises?" Tommy asked cautiously.  
  
"C'mon, bro. It's me...."  
  
"That's what I mean, bro." Tommy cut him short. "You always loved to surprise me with these little confrontations, don't you? So, who did you bring with you now?"  
  
Jason shrugged.  
  
"Is it possible for me to join in this interrogating?" A voice asked from behind, as the two men turned with a surprise to see the red dino ranger standing there. "Hey, my fellow red buddies."  
  
"Was." they corrected, directing him to a seat across them.  
  
Conner took a seat, greeting them more properly. "So, what are we talking about now?"  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Tommy asked.  
  
Conner shrugged. "Not long. Just enough to question how long Jason was gonna stay. Or what surprise he has in store for you, Dr. O? Or even this little fiasco considering a certain evil white ranger?"  
  
Jason exchanged a look with the black dino ranger, shrugging. "A couple days. I gotta get back to teaching at my martial arts school. But yeah," he nodded. "This whole little evil ranger thing. It has happened before."  
  
"Don't start with me, bro." Tommy held his breath.  
  
"I wasn't going to," Jason shook his head. "But only wondering what conclusion you might have about this matter."  
  
Tommy looked down. "None. We just got to make sure we stop him before it's too late."  
  
"Do you have any idea who it might be, Dr. O?" Conner asked with great concern, trying to take the role as the leader needing answers.  
  
Tommy sighed. He recalled his earlier conversation with Kira, but figured it would be best not to mention much about it even if it was important. He needed more time to deal with it before he could confront the others about it. "I'm sorry, Conner. I wish I did, but I don't. This guy is tough."  
  
"And you weren't?" Jason tried to poke another joke into his friend.  
  
Tommy glared at him, scoffing. "Fine, I take that back. I just never expected it to happen, though. I didn't want it to happen."  
  
"No one's blaming you, Dr. O" Conner tried to be encouraging. "But you have been in the situation before, so wouldn't you know how this guy acts?  
  
What his motives are?"  
  
"To destroy the Power Rangers." Tommy shrugged, making that clear. "Nothing new. But it does appear as if he's working solo on this mission."  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"Find out what he wants and stop him. And find out if the gem is making him act this way, or some other power."  
  
"Is that possible?"  
  
Tommy shrugged. "It could. But I really don't know."  
  
Conner nodded slowly, noticing that his mentor appeared at just a big loss as he did about the situation. And there wasn't much that could be asked of Jason except how he managed to deal. Managed to deal that his best buddy was in fact the evil threat that wanted to destroy a legacy.  
  
"Hey, don't worry." Jason saw the loss in both the current ranger's eyes. "Stop. C'mon. You guys will figure out who it is and get him help before it's too late. It wouldn't be much of a happy ending if you guys lost to an evil ranger such as you had the first one right here."  
  
Tommy smacked him in the back of the head. He had about enough of Jason's jokes, though it did manage to lighten the mood. He just didn't like that he had to be the target behind each one. "Stop it. I know you're trying to help this situation, Jase, but by targeting me as apart of the joke isn't cool." "Sorry, my bad, bro." Jason held up his hands in surrender. "I'll stop."  
  
Conner looked up and saw someone approaching them. She was wearing a baby pink T-shirt with some light colored jeans and a denim jacket. She wore a light smile on her face, her blonde hair was cut just a little below shoulder length and layered out. She didn't seem that old, if not any older than the two men sitting in front of him. She set one slurpee down on the table next to Jason.  
  
"Here you go, Jase." She smiled, taking one look at Conner and winking. "But now, you owe me gas money." "Please. You could have just walked," he took a little drink of it. "It was just down the street."  
  
"And have these crazy lunatics run me over? I'll take a pass on that." Conner seemed star stuck at the woman's gesture, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. Tommy finally awoke from his mindless state, as he saw the confused look on his student's face. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the person he had called his second love standing right there. He slowly got to his feet, to take a better look at her. Jason and Conner exchanged a look as Jason shrunk against his drink. The woman turned to the ex-red zeo/turbo ranger. She seemed as surprised to see him as he had seen her. She just didn't seem to notice that it was him. And after three years, he didn't seem to have changed much except that his hair was shorter and he no longer wore any earrings. He appeared more built and mature in the past years of their last sighting. "Hey, Tommy." She opened up her arms as a greeting.  
  
"Kat." Tommy whispered as he walked into her greeting.  
  
It was just a gentle welcoming. A hug. But it was enough to re-establish their lack of seeing each other in three years. Though, they did talk on the phone and exchange emails through the years. But were far too busy to establish a chance to meet.  
  
Kat slowly broke the embrace to meet him in the eyes. "So, how are you doing, Tommy?"  
  
"I'm better," he said, simply knowing what she was talking about. She was asking about how he had been coping with the loss of his brother and a friend. "So, what are you doing here? Did Jason drag you out here, too?"  
  
"Yeah. Knowing Jason, he likes to bring things up last minute. I would have called, but Jason told me that he had informed you about my visit." Tommy chuckled, looking at Jason. "Oh, did he? Must have not got it."  
  
"Is your phone on the fritz or something, cuz I swear I mentioned it in that text." Jason tried to make it less obvious that he failed to mention her visit, but that was a lie.  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I didn't get it."  
  
"Than something is wrong with your phone." He looked away, just as Kat had turned Tommy away.  
  
Conner exchanged a look with Jason, still unsure of what was going on. "A little help?"  
  
"Ex-girlfriend." Jason whispered. "And uh...my fiancee."  
  
Conner's eyes widened, as he wanted to say something, but Jason shook his head. He leaned in closer to the former red/gold ranger. "You haven't said anything to him about it?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Not yet. But, I will."  
  
A few feet away.  
  
Tommy scratched his head absently, still confused at how Jason managed to get a hold of Kat for a visit. He hadn't seen her in years. And the last they talked was when he was first granted the powers of the black dino gem. "So, how long you in for?"  
  
"A couple of days. I don't know." She shrugged.  
  
"I guess I have to get used to the surprises," he nodded. "So, what's up with you?"  
  
"Not much. I'm doing okay. But, I hear that Kim's in town. How's that going?"  
  
Tommy dropped his head. "Not how I like it."  
  
"Taking way too long, bro." Jason called out.  
  
Kat walked over to him, slapping him in the shoulder. "Stop it, Jason. Leave them alone. It's been far too long. And I don't like how you're making this your business."  
  
Jason got to his feet, holding up his hands. "Sorry, my bad. Back story: Kim wanted to see Tommy and she was scared to do it herself. I was just here to fill in the gaps. But, I'm serious, T." He looked at his best buddy. "This is some serious stuff. You're breaking up our friendship. Stop arguing. Just kiss and make up already and we can all be happy."  
  
"It's not that simple." Tommy said sadly.  
  
"You guys are talking, right?" Kat asked.  
  
Tommy nodded. "Well, we did, anyways." He held up his arm as the sleeve of his jacket fell loose to reveal the bracelet honing his dino gem. "Up until she found out what I've been doing in the past few months."  
  
"You never told her?!" Kat was shocked.  
  
He shrugged. "I couldn't."  
  
"Nice way to have her find out, honestly." Conner said to himself, but they all heard it anyway. He looked away, seeing the glare from his teacher. "Hey, sorry, Dr. O, but first impressions like that these days aren't exactly the best way to win back a girl's heart."  
  
Tommy forced out a sigh. Then he remembered. "Aww, man. I'm sorry. Kat, this is Conner. Conner, this is Kat."  
  
Conner took her hand in a firm handshake as he got to his feet. He stopped to look at the ring on her finger. He couldn't believe Jason's word until he had real proof of their commitment. The ring had a diamond in the middle with two cats circling around it as if leaping over it in a continuous ring.  
  
"Wow. Nice ring."  
  
Kat chuckled nervously, pulling her hand away. "Um....thanks, Conner." She turned to meet the confused look on Tommy's face. She held it out for him to see, as she looked at the nervous state of her fiancé, as Jason took a giant step back.  
  
"Engagement?" Tommy asked as she nodded. "With who?"  
  
Jason scratched his head absently, as Conner pushed him forward. "It's me, Tommy. I proposed to her." "What?!" Tommy caught his breath. "And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"No." Jason held up his hands, waiting for his friend to clock him, but he didn't. "But only because I didn't want to worry you with my life. Besides..." "How long?" he looked down.  
  
Kat's face dropped, seeing his sadness. "Since the funeral, Tommy."  
  
Conner walked over to his teacher's side, hoping to relay some of the shock radiating off him. "You're not mad, are you, Dr. O?"  
  
Tommy shook his head, forcing a breath out before looking back up at Kat. "Are you happy?"  
  
Kat nodded. "Yeah. But don't think that this is some kind of revenge on you..."  
  
Tommy dismissed her comment, looking directly at Jason. "And you, Jase? Are you happy?"  
  
Jason nodded. "Yeah, man. But.."  
  
Tommy held up a hand. "As long as both of you are happy, I don't have anything against it." He looked directly at Jason, his alert eyes kept on him, making Jason stuck in his tracks. "You just take care of her, all right? I don't want to see the two of you being miserable." Jason complied, nodding. "Of course, man. You got my word." He held up his right hand. "Ranger's honor."  
  
Tommy gave him a light smile, before taking him into a bear hug. "Congrats, bro." He looked over at Kat, seeing the saddened look on her face. And she knew that was her meaning of sensing his unhappiness. Though, he was shaken by the sudden dismissal of the news, he now knew that deep in his heart, it was true. Jason and Kat were going out, and were going to tie the knot. He walked over to her, and pulled her into a protective hug. "It's cool, Kat. I'm not crying about it. So, don't be sad for me. Just as long as you're happy. That's all that matters. Take care of him, Kat. Congrats."  
  
She broke the embrace, looking directly into his eyes. Remembering the very first day she had met him, and how his eyes just caused her to melt. "I will, Tommy. But take care of Kim. I mean that. She needs you more than I ever did." She gave him a kiss on the forehead. Tommy looked down, nodding slowly. "I will. Thanks, Kat. For everything."  
  
"I'm always here." She smiled.  
  
Jason walked up beside him, clearing his throat as he wrapped an arm around his fiancee. "You ready to go?"  
  
Kat nodded. "Sure."  
  
"Where you guys going?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Catch a movie. You wanna come?" Jason offered.  
  
Tommy shook his head. "I'll pass. Gotta fill in Conner on a few things, anyways."  
  
"Yeah, I'll say." Conner nodded.  
  
They all exchanged a good-bye. Tommy and Conner watched with a smile on their faces as the couple left the park.  
  
"So, you guys went out?" Conner began as he found his way back to the table.  
  
Tommy nodded. "We did for some time...."  
  
And he continued to explain the story behind Kat's appearance and arrival into the team. How she was the one who had comforted him in his hard break- up with Kim. Where she picked up where Kim left off. And how she was apart of Rita's evil plan to take out the power rangers. It was almost a success, but after the spell was broken she was the only one who would be suitable for the position as the pink power ranger. Then he explained the loss of their ninja powers and how they had to move up to zeo rangers. He explained to the young red ranger about his years spent in the suit, and the people that came in went, hoping to clear up some uneasiness in the new team leader.  
  
It was a trip down memory lane, but it was enough to answer the questions that Conner had about his teacher's past. Now, he wanted to set a goal to collect information from the other rangers in town and their story behind their crime fighting days.  
  
To be continued......  
  
A/N: Well, it was true about Kat and Jason. They are in fact, engaged. But they also forgot to mention one more thing, too. That they have a kid together and Kat is pregnant with another. Just something to have Tommy dangle about, just for the safety of keeping him and you readers on the edge. In the next chapter, I would like to introduce to you the red ninja ranger and the black ninja ranger. But could they be connected to the power sources that Tommy speaks of? Find out, next chapter. 


	24. Rise Animal Spirits

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Four: Rise Animal Spirits  
_**  
Summary: Jason decides to pull Tommy into a sparring exercise in the woods. The plot, face the animal spirits of his past to test his own skills. And welcome in two more rangers into the reunion party.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers will never be mind. And if they were, it would be a little scare, but effective. To the influence of the story, Hoobastank. Thanks for the inspiration. To the other PR writers, we are all rangers.  
  
A/N: Not much to say, except that hope you don't get too confused. I tried to make it simple, but still sophisticated, so enjoy.

* * *

"They say that the primitive animal inside each of us never sleeps, but must be awaken by an unexpected event to test its strength." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Hours passed.  
  
Jason called up Tommy for a little sparring exercise in the woods. Tommy went along with it, wondering if Jason still had it in him to go against the standing legend ranger. It wasn't too far from the forest entrance to the lab. As Jason figured the late hour could get them lost in the woods, but Tommy knew them pretty well even if he had to rely only on the stars and the trees. But than again, as a military guy he knew how to survive in the woods, too, if it had to come down to that.  
  
"So, we ready to do this?" Jason asked.  
  
"Only if you can keep up," Tommy sent a crescent kick passed his friend's head.  
  
Jason stumbled back, losing his footing. Tommy came at him again with another crescent kick, but Jason moved away and side-swiped Tommy to the ground. Tommy quickly recovered and stood there waiting for Jason's next move in a defensive stance. The alert in both of their eyes. The determination to be crowned the victor of this fight.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
The fight raged on, but neither seemed to fall to the other. They always made the sparring a competitive sport. Every time. They were always determined to find the victor. Their sparring exercises were rare and every time it did happen, it would turn into some grudge match. The victor, could never be determined. They grew tired of sparring and called it quits without claiming a winner.  
  
The minutes seemed to pass like long hours.  
  
But a strange wind entered the area. They had not realized that the sun was nearly gone and the sky was beginning to darken. The huge moon filled the sky with its radiant presence.  
  
Jason caught his breath, slumping over. "Did you hear that?"  
  
Tommy held up a hand, looking around again slowly. Attentive. Alert. Expanding his thoughts to spread through the area like a blanket and listened. His eyes were trained on every shadow in the area, slowing his breathing. He closed his eyes, feeling the presence of two figures in the area. He could hear the cry of his animal spirit spark up inside him. He sent his hands into an array of fluid movements that later revealed him standing there in his white ninja uniform, minus the full-face coverage.  
  
When he turned around, sensing the air's new texture, he was taken out by two hooded figures as they came from the tree branches. He recovered just as Jason took out one of the challengers. The one dubbed in the red ninja uniform.  
  
Tommy had his mind set on the one in the black ninja uniform. The black ninja leapt back into the shadows and disappeared from Tommy's sight. He would have to rely on his falcon instincts to find his opponent.  
  
Time passed.  
  
The two ninjas used the shadows to their advantage, as Tommy and Jason fought to keep them from weakening them. But it didn't seem to work. These guys were quick and knew each move set by their opponents. They had circled around the two master martial artists, who were back to back by the time they appeared to show signs of fatigue. The two masters tried to shake up their tiredness. Their opponents' faces were covered completely except for the slits that revealed their eyes.  
  
Tommy watched the black ninja, never really thinking twice who it could have been. Only determined to get him outta there before he found out too much. He launched a jump kick at his black aggressor, but missed as the black ninja disappeared into the shadows. Jason went flying into the air beside Tommy, just as he came to block several more attacks from the red ninja. The red ninja retreated back into the shadows. Tommy helped Jason to his feet. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll live." Jason groaned, grabbing his stomach. "These guys know how to kick major tail when they need to."  
  
They turned back around, seeing the two ninjas waiting defensively for another attack. But the two refused.  
  
There were more footsteps as the three dino rangers joined the two older rangers, ready to do away with their mentor's aggressors.  
  
"Seems, you guys ran into a bit of trouble. Mind if we give you a hand?" Conner asked.  
  
Ethan gasped, looking at the two foes in the distance. "Whoa! Cool. Real ninjas."  
  
Kira cleared her throat, looking at her teacher. "An explanation?"  
  
Tommy looked down at his white ninja uniform, shrugging. "I'll explain later." He looked back up into the distance, at the red and black ninjas. He saw the gold coin encrusted on the two ninjas, exchanging a quick look with them. He took a few steps forward, removing his hood and mask that covered his mouth and nose..  
  
"Yo, Dr. O. Anytime would be nice?" Conner called out as he walked over to his teacher.  
  
Tommy held out his hand, stopping the red dino ranger in his tracks. He took another step forward, as the two ninjas dropped their stance and crossed their arms. They seemed a little annoyed at the long confrontation. "Adam? Rocky?"  
  
"So, this is what we get for failing to tell you we were coming into town?" The black ninja stepped forward, removing the cloth covering his face.  
  
"A huge confrontation with the entire team..well, for the most part. My bad." The red ninja did the same.  
  
They both walked up to the team, revealing their faces to them. It was in fact Adam and Rocky. The black and red ninjas. They didn't appear to age at all. Rocky's hair was cropped short like it had been that last year in high school. He appeared just as strong, if not stronger as he appeared to have been wearing that ninja suit nearly all his life. Adam was the same way. His hair was kept short like he day he became a ranger. His skills with kung fu and martial arts seemed to evolve as he appeared more enlightened by it.  
  
"Aw, sweet." Ethan commented, now back in his civilian form. "The original ninja rangers."  
  
"And this must be the new blue ranger." Adam took his hand in a firm handshake. "The mastermind behind the computer work, Ethan James."  
  
"That's me. Good to have finally met you, Adam." Ethan commented.  
  
Rocky took the other two dino rangers hand, also in their civilian form, with a light smile to each. "And Kira and Conner. The yellow and red rangers."  
  
"So, you've heard of us?" Kira asked.  
  
"Well, it isn't hard to pry things from Tommy here when we need to, right?"  
  
Tommy revealed another annoyed smile. "Thanks for making me look like the nut inside the shell."  
  
The two ninjas turned to their former leader, bowing slightly.  
  
"Well. Well. Well." Adam shook his head. "Good ol' black dino ranger couldn't help but bring up his ranger past, now could he?"  
  
"Guess not. Lemme guess, Thunder Rangers?" Tommy asked, taking note of their fighting style.  
  
"Hunter and Blake?" Rocky questioned, nodding. "Sure. But for awhile, we already re-established our ninja powers. They just seemed to bring it up to the next level."  
  
"So, it seems."  
  
"Man, I'm feeling a little left out of this." Jason grumbled, crossing his arms. "Ex-Ranger completely."  
  
Adam turned to him, patting the original red ranger's shoulder. "Hey, could be worse. You may not be around after all those crazy car chases you get involved in. But than again, there was that loss of the gold ranger powers."  
  
"That's not helping, Adam." Jason shook his head.  
  
"Hey, Dr. O, since you're in white, couldn't that mean we might be able to figure out how the White Ranger attacks?" Conner suggested.  
  
"Don't jump to that conclusion, Conner." Tommy shook his head, looking at the red dino ranger. "Just because I used to be the White Ranger doesn't mean I have any real connection to how this one works. Besides, I thought I made it clear that I'm wearing the black suit."  
  
"Well, not exactly." Kira stated, looking at his outfit again.  
  
Tommy forced out a sigh, pulling his uniform away to reveal his black karate outfit. "Enough said. Long story and I still can't figure it out. But I can only establish the powers one at a time. So, to answer your question, Ethan, no I don't have double the power. Though, I can admit I do have that extra fixed power that makes me almost close to invincible."  
  
Ethan grumbled, looking away surprised to find out that his teacher had answered his question.  
  
"Remember, Ethan. Ninja powers." Tommy answered another question that lingered in the blue dino ranger's mind. "I do have the powers of mind control if I really felt like it. Or any of these other "ninja magic" skills. But, I highly doubt I can compete with the likes of Rocky and Adam."  
  
-----  
  
The group had made it back to the lab without saying much until everyone got settled. The teens found their favorite spot against the wall where Tommy was mounting a dino skeleton. The stone blocks acted like chairs for them. Jason found a chair close to the computer console. And after Adam and Rocky had commented about the lab, the group began to bring up more issues.  
  
"Did we come at a bad time?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Please, like you could ever be a problem. It's nice to have rangers of the past visit us." Conner commented.  
  
"They like your company." Tommy sighed, shrugging. He looked back at Jason. "So, Jase, who do I have left to see?"  
  
"Zack. Aisha. Tanya." He concluded.  
  
"And this ranger reunion is working?" Conner asked.  
  
"Not quite. We need to be in one room."  
  
Tommy shook his head. "No. Slow down. Not now, Jase."  
  
"Hey, it's not like Mesogog is going off looking for rangers in the past or whatever. Besides, they enjoy our company." Jason stated with interest looking at the anxious young rangers.  
  
"And you still stalling with Kim, T." Adam shook his head with disappointment. "Stop it."  
  
"Hey!" Tommy's voice rose. "She flipped out on me. Don't you think I tried to explain myself?"  
  
"Yeah, but if you didn't wait to tell her, T, none of this would have happened." Rocky said.  
  
"Still ain't talkin' after she found out." Jason stated.  
  
Adam shook his head again. "Ouch, T. You really did it this time."  
  
"Funny, Adam. Stop it, okay? Just give me some time to think this out."  
  
"Time is something you may not have, Tommy." Rocky stated, crossing his arms. "She'll be going to Athens in a few months and who knows if she might meet someone there if you don't settle this."  
  
Tommy huffed, knowing that the red ninja ranger might be right. If he and Kim didn't resolved these gaps, he may never get that second chance to be with her and make it final. Make the proposal. He was guilty he couldn't do it any earlier, but any time now within these next few weeks would have to see that question pop up. "Okay. Okay. Okay. But, for now, let her rest. It's late." Love was always a personal subject Tommy refused to talk about, not that it was offensive. It was really hard to deal with it. He had been pulled into so many different types of loves. And when Kira had asked him about it, wasn't all the best time to bother him about it.  
  
Adam stepped forward. "Look, T, we know how you are. What you've been through. The things you've lost. But don't let this be one of your biggest challenges by pushing Kim away."  
  
"Yeah, man." Rocky stepped up beside his best friend, matching the stride of power following those in the red suit. "What you and Kim shared is rare. It's still there and will always be there. Don't tell us otherwise, because we see it every time there is a mention of her name. Or her picture in sight. Don't let her go again, Tommy."  
  
"Look at how far you've gotten in the years, bro." Jason stated.  
  
Tommy looked around the room, seeing the progress of his hard work. Of the evolution of a legacy still being made. It was there and would never leave his heart. Or his mind. It was apart of his life just as it was to everyone else in the room.  
  
"We owe you that much, Dr. O." Conner got to his feet as his teacher turned to look at him. "We wouldn't have gotten this far if you weren't here."  
  
"You've lead many teams to victory. And you've learned just as we are doing now. You said that the friendships made here begin with that first step in seeing what you're fighting for." Kira stated.  
  
"In discovering who we are as individuals." Ethan finished.  
  
Tommy looked at his three students, knowing that they were right. He had taught them a lot. Trained them. Showed and guided them into the legacy of being a power ranger. He looked back at his friends, and saw the light smile on their faces.  
  
"They're in good hands, Tommy." Adam commented.  
  
"In yours. We always learn stuff every day. It gives us a better understanding in who we really are." Jason nodded.  
  
"Soar into the skies, Tommy. You own the sky and let the falcon inside tell you where you need to go and what you must do." Rocky said.  
  
Each bowed in turn and left the room without saying another word.  
  
Tommy turned back to his students, who seemed inspired by the old rangers' wisdom. "Awake the animal inside and anything is possible. Believe what you can do and know you can do it without any hesitation," Tommy instructed. "Smile and look beyond the roughest waves of the seas, because where there is darkness there is light."  
  
They nodded and headed out of the room, without saying a word. But they grasped the wisdom each ranger had to say to them.  
  
Tommy watched them go, recalling all the memories that stuck clear in his mind. "Let it be known that we each have our own animal spirit to awake.  
  
That the qualities that make you who you are will prove to be your greatest success in life."  
  
-----  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
Tommy was now in his room, looking down at the locket Kim returned to him. He forced out a breath and dialed up Kim's cell. Now, what to say if she would pick up, he had no clue. Or what to say for a message. But it had to be done. The guys had won him over. And he had to talk to her.  
  
The phone rang. Once. Twice. Three times. And finally four.  
  
Tommy was about to hang up, when the voicemail went off. He let it out, waiting for his chance to speak.  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Um....hey, Kim. Guess who? Yeah, it's me...Tommy." He held his breath, trying to think of something to say. "Wow. I mean, I just...I don't know what to say. But please, don't delete this before you had a chance to hear what I had to say. I mean, I'm sorry. I was being a selfish jerk. I should have told you what has been going on from the very beginning. At the funeral. Told you how I felt. I mean, right now, I am more scared for you than I've ever been. There's something you must know, but I refuse to tell it to you over the phone. I'd prefer a little alone time for us to look at each other. For us to talk without dealing with everyone else. Just you and me. Look, it's not over the matter of wanting to apologize, kiss and make-up–I mean, no it is. I just..no. Sorry. I didn't rehearse this. Just trying to give it to you from the bottom of my heart." he hesitated. "I miss you, Kim. And I'd do anything to have you in my arms again. Okay? No more stalling. I gotta stop acting like such a baby about this. Love. It can be cruel, but you never gave me that. It was me. I mean, I'm not exactly Mr. Perfect-From-Down-The-Lane. No one is. And neither are you. It was just something I guess I couldn't say. That I was back in suit. Yeah, black. Well, you got your wish. Commenting how you'd think I'd look nice in the black suit. Well, here's your knight in black spandex." he groaned in frustration, running his hands through his hair. "I have nothing much else to say. Not over the phone, anyways. Except that I want to say I'm sorry for the pain. I'm sorry for the lies. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. But I still love you. I want to spend every waking moment with you. But...yeah. I'll talk to you later, I hope. Stay safe. Good-night. And I love you, Kimberly Anne Hart."  
  
He forced out a breath and pushed the phone away, hanging it up as he did. He could feel the burden of some of the weight break from his shoulders, but there was still a large load still up there. He rolled into bed, and turned to the picture of Kim on the nightstand. He placed his fingers to his lips and let it settle on the lips of the picture.  
  
"Sleep well, Kim." he whispered. "I love you."  
  
He turned off the light, rolling into bed trying to feel comfort in the huge bed he shared with no one. But hoped that it wouldn't last.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Next chapter will tie into "White Thunder Pt.3" Sorry, but gotta pick up the pace, so if you oppose, gotta deal But I gotta get out here. 


	25. Twisted and Trapped

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Five: Twisted and Trapped_**  
  
Summary: The Rangers take another brutal beating from the White Ranger. Aisha, Rocky and Adam pay a visit to Tommy, who tells them a secret regarding their powers. Later in the day, the rangers meet in the park, minus Tommy. What are their plans for the couple in need of getting over their differences? And to avoid anymore confrontations, Tommy goes to retrieve the fossil finder, only to run into a spot of trouble. Now, what will happen?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Never will, and might as well give up on trying to win the battle to own it.  
  
A/N: I decided to skip out on "White Thunder Pt. 2." But it's still mentioned in this chapter. This takes place during "White Thunder Pt.3", so enjoy! And thanks to all of the readers. Glad you're liking it so far. But be prepared, it'll get more twisted as chapters get going. Read and review!

* * *

"Keep running in circles and it will get you nowhere. Stop running from something that will never go away. Fight it." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days passed.  
  
The Rangers had just gotten their own butts handed to them on a silver platter by the White Ranger yet again. And if it wasn't worse enough, he cracked open the dino egg holding the Drago Zord. And on top of that, he had managed to take the Stegozord and transformed his zord into a megazord, the Dino Stegozord.  
  
The team was taken out hard and their dinozords were out of commission for awhile.  
  
And if they couldn't find a way to keep the stegozord out of the White Ranger's hands, they may never be able to defeat him.  
  
The three teens sat in their favorite spot of the lab, against one of the back walls where Dr. Oliver was mounting a dino skeleton on. A few of the blocks were removed, which were used as seats. Each teen was sitting on one, hanging their head low in sheer defeat. And Dr. Oliver knew that they couldn't go on losing like this, especially to one that was apart of the ranger family.  
  
"Man, that's got to be one of the worse days ever." Conner sighed deeply, dropping his head lower. "This guy is tough."  
  
"No doubt. Brutal." Ethan groaned sadly.  
  
"There's gonna be a lot of days like this you guys." Tommy walked passed them, turning to look at them. "This is only the beginning."  
  
"Whatever happened to the glass was half full?" Kira asked looking up at their teacher with a face wanting more answers.  
  
Tommy could only shrug. "Well, sometimes, it's not. Sometimes, it's empty. But that's when you guys gotta dig deep. And the qualitites that made you guys rangers become the most important."  
  
"I got that, Dr. O." Conner nodded, but still hoped to get more out of their teacher. "But what more can we do?"  
  
Tommy forced out a sigh. "Try and go out and have some fun." He looked over at Ethan. "Ethan, isn't there a new video game you want to try out?"  
  
Then he turned to Conner. "Or Conner, perhaps work on those soccer skills with some friends?"  
  
Ethan shook his head. "Man, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have no real desire to go near a computer."  
  
Kira looked over at him and nodded. "I know what you mean, Ethan. I haven't even picked up my guitar in days. I just don't have the inspiration to write anything new."  
  
"Go. Teacher's orders." Tommy commanded with some reassurance.  
  
His three students looked at him with puppy saddened eyes. They thought he was crazy to make his offer when the whole saving the world deal from their fellow evil ranger counterpart was fresh in their minds. They didn't want to go. They wanted to help. But what more could they do when they couldn't get anywhere near the White Ranger? Or get as far as win a little victory? Tommy had to be strong about the situation. But as much as his students wanted to stay and help him figure out who this guy was, he didn't want them to see how mentally unstable he was. The worse days and hours came when he would relive the moments the White Ranger had attacked him. It was deja vu. And it was a painful, scarring one.  
  
"Go." Tommy stated more abruptly.  
  
The three teens knew they couldn't argue with him, and slowly got to their feet. They headed for the forest entrance without saying another word.  
  
Tommy turned to watch them go, a saddened look on his face. He crossed his arms, dropping his head. "You guys gotta be strong. Enjoy yourselves now. Have fun while you still can, 'cuz it's only gonna get worse."  
  
The room fell silent as the door slid shut behind the teens.  
  
Tommy forced out a breath, sensing the other presence in the room. He peered over his shoulder. "Ya know, guys, I don't appreciate all this eavesdropping you're doing on me."  
  
He turned around and saw the red and black ninja uniforms of Adam and Rocky. They stood shoulder to shoulder in a V-shape, arms crossed. Then another figure pushed passed them dressed in yellow. The bear ninja ranger. Aisha.  
  
"I tried to tell them, but would they listen? No." She shook her head at them. Then she turned back to Tommy, who opened his arms up in a welcoming hug. "Hey, Tommy. How ya doin'?"  
  
"Hey, Aisha. I'm good." he pulled away to take a good look at her. Commenting mentally she still looked good in yellow. "So, you too?" "About the ninja powers? Yeah." she looked away blushing. "I have Adam and Rocky to thank for that."  
  
Tommy let out a sigh, nodding. At least they didn't forget about her having those powers. It was Kim that worried him. She was the only one who had suffered greatly when they had those powers. She nearly lost her life as her powers were taken from her. She was weakened. Scarred. Just as he felt when the green ranger powers were leaving him. But he was stronger. He was a fighter. But Kim's small form almost couldn't handle the loss and she was on the verge of death. Whether Zordon wanted to admit it to the rangers, he knew. In the back of his mind, he knew exactly how it felt. And as much as he loved having the ninja powers, the dino gem had a stronger hold on him now. He could feel the blend of the powers bond inside him, making him that much stronger. But that much more vulnerable for having such a high range of powers. He was unique. And always would be.  
  
He motioned them over to the computer and began to type in some codes to reveal an image of the three ninjas in front of him. Vitals began to pop up on the screen regarding their ninja skills and source of power.  
  
Tommy looked back at his former ranger counterparts, seeing the confused look on their faces. "A few weeks ago, I had detected four different energy signatures matching the same ones you guys seem to be giving off right now. It's unlike anything I've seen. It can't even match up to the energy found in my dino morpher. But if it's stronger, I can't really say either. And it has been forged and evolving in each of you since the day we got those powers to become ninja rangers..."  
  
Aisha held up a hand, stopping Tommy from going on about some long scientific explanation about his findings. "Simple terms, doctor."  
  
"You guys still have your ranger powers of the ninja. The only problem is that you can't morph. You need another source like a gem, crystal or coin to do that." Tommy paused to see the confused look on each of their faces. "The ninja suits still act as a protective shield, unfortunately won't grant you as much as an actual ranger suit. The coins were destroyed. But your animal spirit never will unless of course, you're destroyed."  
  
"Okay, slow down, professor." Rocky groaned, holding up his hands in panic of getting more information that he may not understand. "You mentioned four sources. There's only three of us here."  
  
Tommy forced out a sigh, looking away. "Kim."  
  
Aisha smiled, understanding some of statement. "Of course. There was six of us who maintained our ranger powers with our own animal spirits."  
  
Tommy nodded. "I'd be number five. And well, Billy would be the last–but he's not on the planet as far as I could tell. But I will say this, that fourth energy source hasn't actually been traced to Kim. And those readings are more related to a dino gem than that I'm getting from you guys. And I think that Mesogog already knows about that last resource. But than again, I wouldn't be so surprised to have him know about you guys either."  
  
"Well, he hasn't sent any of those dino-breath creatures after any of us as far as I could tell." Aisha concluded.  
  
"It's because you guys hide your powers so well. I'm really not so sure about Kim. After we got attacked at the cove nearly a week ago, I thought they were after her. And as for Zeltrax, I don't know about him. He was looking for something. I don't know what. You guys are in just as much trouble and as big a threat to Mesogog as me and the other dino rangers."  
  
"Great." Rocky huffed, shaking his head. "I was only kidding when I said I wanted to come live in a town being attacked by over-sized monsters."  
  
Tommy shrugged. "But than again, you should be lucky that you don't have a wide range of powers like me, Rocko. Lucky for me, my dino gem is shielding away my ninja powers to the point where they can't easily be detected. If Mesogog got a hold of me again, it could spell doom for all of us."  
  
"And we don't need that when I still can't believe all this." Rocky sighed.  
  
Aisha and Adam nodded in turn with his statement.  
  
Tommy sighed again. "I know that this is going over your head. It's going over mine, too. And I don't have any logical answer to it. I'm still trying to figure out what it all means. But I think it's best you guys stick around in order for me to run some test. You don't mind being claimed as rangers here to stop the world from becoming a new age for the dinosaurs, do you?"  
  
"Is that Mesogog's plan?" Aisha asked.  
  
"Take down the Power Rangers and bring forth the world into a land full of dinosaurs again?" he noded. "Yup, that's his plan."  
  
"So, do we have to call you the fearless leader again?" Adam asked.  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I'm not making it a chore. I'd prefer just being known as a mentor. Those guys do most of the work. I just fall in where I need to go. As far as I could tell, I can come and go as I please without anyone really noticing."  
  
They nodded slowly. But still could not believe what he was telling them. Mesogog hadn't made any plans to move to attack the ninja rangers, but than again maybe he was having his own problems with the white ranger.  
  
"So, Tommy, have you patched things up with Kim?" Aisha asked, crossing her arms.  
  
Tommy dropped his head. He knew the two clicked the moment they met. They were the best of friends, especially since Trini had chosen her as the next yellow ranger. But than again, there was a unique bond between the girls on the team. And even if he tried to lie, Aisha had a way to pry the truth out of him whether he knew it or not. "No." He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Aisha. But I have left a message...a few actually. Apologizes, mostly. Wanting to talk and all, but she hasn't returned any to me. And I've been really busy with this White Ranger thing to go and talk to her personally. Is she still even in town?"  
  
Adam and Rocky nodded firmly. Aisha studied Tommy for a long time, seeing if what he was saying was true. Many times in the past, he would show signs of anxiety and fear. But now he felt cool and collected. Not minding the intrusion.  
  
"She hasn't returned your calls?" Rocky seemed surprised. "I know this may sound dumb, but that doesn't sound like Kim."  
  
"It's not." Aisha nodded as she looked at the red ninja ranger. "Something is wrong. Or bothering her greatly."  
  
"Now, are you sure she still isn't mad about being the last to know about the ranger team, and that Tommy, here, is running the show?" Adam asked.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Tommy grew worried.  
  
The three ninjas turned to look at him, noticing that he wanted to fix this in any way possible. He wanted to throw away the past and start over again. Or try and resolve all broken rings between him and Kim. And with the old crew. Love wasn't suppose to be painful. It was suppose to be happy. And Tommy was tired of feeling angry and miserable every time he saw her. He missed the warmth and comfort she brought. He missed the times they touched and held each other. He wanted to do anything to stop this distance and now.  
  
Aisha shook her head. "No. But something is wrong. We went to go see her yesterday, and she wasn't exactly the wee-bit happy to see us with these confrontations about talking to you, Tommy. I don't know. I've never seen her act this way."  
  
Tommy knew where this was going, but as he looked about the room, there was no time to deal with it. He had other work to attend to. Clear way for more visitors in the lab–the ninja rangers. Find out more on the White Ranger. Figure out the connection between the power sources in his ninja counterparts and the dino gems. And he wanted to talk to Kim, but another wall stood in his way. It was work before love. He dropped into the seat and turned his back on the three ninjas. "Sorry guys, I got other work to do."  
  
And that was their cue for their dismissal. They could ask him no more, as he wanted to get back down to business with what had to be done. And he was serious about it. They turned and headed for the forest entrance without saying another word.  
  
Then the black dino ranger was left alone to get to his own business. He liked being alone sometimes, but this wasn't really one of them. He reached around the neck of his collar and pulled out the locket Kim had returned to him a week ago. He wanted to give it back to her. It was with every right hers, and she had given it back as collateral to save their relationship. But it was the other things that was tearing them apart. An invisible force trapped him from ever making that step to talk to her since they last saw each other. "C'mon, Kim. I know you're upset, but you gotta understand that this little ranger reunion isn't making it easier on me." He told himself. "But ya know, I still love you, baby. I want to be with you until I die. Please, forgive me. Take me back. No more lies. I'll tell you everything you want to know, just come back to me."  
  
-----  
  
The old crew sat in the park under a big tree, minus Tommy and Zack. But not much could be said among them, considering they were getting some bad vibes from their pink pterodactyl counterpart. They all exchanged greetings, but fell silent as they settled for a spot under the shade in a circle. Jason and Kat sat beside each other, Kat resting a head on his shoulder. Their hands were intertwined with the other. Rocky had his arms wrapped around Tanya in a caring matter resting his head on her shoulder. Adam sat beside Kat and Aisha, looking to the ground to look at the grass. Kim sat the farthest from the group, but was still included as much as she felt was needed.  
  
Each person was still dubbed in their ranger coordinated clothes, even after all the years of their departure. It still stuck. And though Tommy was currently wearing black, the team couldn't help but question how it would all turn out in the end. Even if Jason, Rocky and Adam had their share in two different colored suits, their primary power and suit was still strong–red and black.  
  
"So, Jase, did you call this meeting up?" Adam decided to start conversation.  
  
"Our first unofficial Ranger Reunion meeting?" Jason shrugged. "Sure, I suppose. But we're still not all here."  
  
"Maybe it's best that it be that way." Kim grumbled.  
  
But everyone heard her comment, eyes baring on her.  
  
"Ya know, home girl. I don't get what you're so upset about. It's been almost a week since the two of you have talked. I don't know why you're giving him the cold shoulder after all those messages he's left you." Aisha stated with some determination.  
  
"Yeah, Kim." Adam nodded. "It was never like this in high school."  
  
"Times have changed." she said simply.  
  
"Times have changed." Jason nodded. "But you wanted to get back with him. He wants to get back with you. What else is there to say?"  
  
"The guy is falling apart." Rocky began. "And okay, lies were made. But like such a lie like that could tear you two apart."  
  
"It was a difficult situation." Adam added with a little shrug.  
  
"He called you. Apologized and you still can't accept it?" Aisha asked.  
  
Kim could only shrug.  
  
"He was crying in some of those messages. That first one was probably the hardest one he had to say." Jason commented sincerely.  
  
"But could you live with that, you guys?! Not being told that the fearless leader for nearly four years was back in suit, and that he had contributed to the new threat to the world? Don't I reserve a right to know?" Kim cried.  
  
The group grew quiet, surprised to see that much anger and fear come out of her. She never acted that way, at all. It wasn't in her nature to.  
  
Jason forced out a sigh, getting to his feet. "C'mon, let's go, baby sis." he snapped his finger.  
  
"I'm not talking to him, Jason." she shook her head, as he pulled her to her feet.  
  
He pushed her out of the circle and over to a picnic table near by. "No. Just you and me, Kim." He directed. "Now, what is all this about? I thought this was suppose to be easy. Didn't you plan for this?"  
  
"For him to not tell me something like that, and have me find out who the rangers are..."  
  
He held up a hand. "Not that. This new relationship. I thought you wanted to embrace your new adult relationship, and not worry about the past. 'Cuz that's now in the past. This is a new opening. You know the truth. Just gotta work around it."  
  
Under the tree.  
  
The crew was all watching intently as the two original rangers talked. Yet, of course, none of them could make out what they were saying due to the constant breeze of the wind. But they knew if anyone had to convince her, it was Jason. He had known her the longest, and knew very much how she and a certain green/white ranger responded to each other in high school.  
  
"What do you guys think?" Adam asked the group. "How long?"  
  
"Five minutes tops," Rocky concluded.  
  
"Always had that way with her," Kat shook her head in dismay.  
  
"Any ideas on what they would say to each other?" Tanya spoke up for the first time considering Kim and Tommy.  
  
"Absolutely nothing. Their body language usually explains everything that words can't seem to describe." Aisha concluded.  
  
The crew exchanged a look, shrugged and knew that it was true.  
  
Picnic table.  
  
"...don't tell me that we have to lock you two in a room until you kiss and make-up?" Jason seemed a little frustrated. "It's getting down to that, Kim."  
  
"What do I say to him?" she panicked.  
  
"Well, first off, apologize." Jason stated with no hesitation. "But I highly doubt you need a script to explain the rest. Just follow your heart."  
  
"What if..."  
  
Jason held up a hand, silencing her. "No what if's, Kim. The guy already apologized in several messages and you can't find a way to look beyond such a mistake as this? Don't let it get to you. So, go talk to him. It wouldn't hurt to try when you've been trying so hard to fix this in the first place."  
  
"I need some time." she looked away, whispering.  
  
"You got your time, Kim." he huffed.  
  
"Don't rush me, Jason." she glared at him.  
  
He matched her alert eyes. "No. No more of this. If I have to do it myself, I will. But don't make us choose sides. We can't play the neutral party in this anymore than we need to. If love is about denial, than perhaps, you've forgotten what it's all about. And so has he. But when you two are with each other nothing else matters. When you're apart, you're lost. No more, Kim. You have to go talk to him."  
  
In the back of Kim's mind, she knew that he was right, but didn't find anything else to say. She didn't like the confrontation from any of her friends. And she got to her feet and left. Jason let her go, not really regretting what he had said to her. It was the truth and everyone knew that. He headed back to the group under the tree.  
  
"Well?" Adam was the first to ask.  
  
"Don't worry. I got her." he smiled. "She just has to do it."  
  
"Ya know, I don't get your psychological mishaps, Jase." Rocky shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. PhD in Psychology, but it's effective."  
  
"Yeah, but disrupt the emotional strain on them, too?" Tanya asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Jason shrugged. "It works. That's all that matters."  
  
-----  
  
The crew filed into the underground lab, minus Kim, just as the dino rangers found their way out.  
  
Kira and Ethan disappeared down the cave, just as Rocky stopped Tommy short of taking another step.  
  
"Sorry, guys. Can't talk. Monster attacking city. BBL." Tommy pushed passed his old ranger team.  
  
The group looked at each other with raised eyebrows, as the black dino ranger disappeared down the hall. The dino rangers had a job to do, and they couldn't deny that, so they let him go. But they couldn't help but make small comments to Tommy's ranger suit.  
  
"Nice suit!" Jason called out.  
  
"Thanks, bro." Tommy called out, muffled.  
  
The group slowly scurried into the lab. The guys made a tour of the place, as the girls appeared to be impressed with the handiwork done to the place.  
  
-----  
  
An hour passed.  
  
The group figured it best that the huge confrontation wouldn't be too smart at a time like this. Hayley had come by, explaining the situation as quickly as possible. Then the ninja rangers had spoke of their recent confrontation with the doctor finding out that Mesogog could be looking for them to, and Tommy made the request they stay until further notice. So, most of the team retired, hoping to catch Tommy at a later time. Those remaining: Aisha, Adam and Rocky. And Hayley.  
  
Time passed.  
  
The ninjas found a comfortable spot on the stairs leading up to the house. Hayley found her usual place at the computer.  
  
The dino team finally returned to find a room full of concerned rangers and one technical advisor.  
  
Tommy had briefly explained the situation to the three ninja rangers where Hayley failed to mention it. He told the dino rangers of the new addition to the team, with the three ninjas staying on until further notice of their newly discovered/re-established powers. Angor was re-created to attack the city having Tommy and Kira occupied with him. Their only access to win the battle came from the auxiliary zords. Ethan was off to help out Conner with the White Ranger, but got side-tracked with a few Tyrannodrones. Conner had to deal with the White Ranger alone, as well as the confrontation by Mesogog to have the White Ranger join his side. But he was cold-hearted about it, and went to terrorize the city when Angor decided to take on him. But with the brutal beating done by the Dino Stegozord, it was clear that the White Ranger didn't want to associate with anyone, which had the three teenage dino rangers worried.  
  
"I don't get it." Kira shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. One minute the White Ranger is fighting us, the next he goes and blows up one of Mesogog's freaks."  
  
Ethan circled around his dino ranger counterparts, before settling between them. "Well, one thing is clear. This guy is in some serious need of an anger management course. Possibly even a place in some ranger boot camp if that exists."  
  
Conner scratched his head, taking a step forward. "No doubt. This guy is packing some serious heat." Then something else occurred to him, as he looked at his teacher. "Hey, Dr. O, what's the deal with this whole super dino power thing?"  
  
Tommy turned from the computer console, approaching his students, sighing. "Look, you guys have only begun to access your ranger potential." he looked at his ninja counterparts on the stairs. 'You all are. And there are way more surprises in store."  
  
"I like the sound of that." Ethan pushed open a smile.  
  
The two dino rangers looked at him, nodding their agreement.  
  
"Yeah. We could really use it against the White Ranger." Kira stated.  
  
"No doubt. Hey, Dr. O, I was gonna head back to the warehouse and get the fossil finder I left behind." Conner insisted.  
  
Tommy held up his hand, shaking his head. "No. It's cool, Conner. You guys should head home and get some rest. I'll get the fossil finder."  
  
"Um...thanks." Conner smiled lightly.  
  
The teens only concern was now with Trent and his condition. They said their good-byes and left the room.  
  
Hayley handed Tommy a backpack. "Here you go, Tommy."  
  
"Thanks." he took it.  
  
"Be careful?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be fine." he headed for the forest entrance.  
  
"Yo, T." Rocky called out, getting to his feet.  
  
Tommy looked back at him, seeing the curious look on the ninjas faces. He groaned internally. "Sorry, Rocko. Gotta go get that fossil finder first.  
  
Wouldn't want it to fall into the wrong hands. But I'll be back."  
  
Before the others had a chance to say anything, he left the room. Hayley exchanged another look with the ninja rangers.  
  
They anonymously chose Adam to follow the doctor to the warehouse, just in case. -----  
  
Warehouse.  
  
Tommy was just thrown across the room by a strange energy source coming from one of his students, Trent. He appeared shaken and weak, as Tommy offered to get him out of there. But it was short-lived when the black dino ranger found himself on the floor, watching in horror as a white light engulfed his student. When it cleared, the White Ranger stood where Trent used to be.  
  
And that made only one conclusion. Trent was the White Ranger.  
  
"No." Tommy gasped. "It can't be. Never saw that coming."  
  
The White Ranger clenched his fist. "Fight or perish, black ranger."  
  
Tommy slowly got to his feet, shaking his head. "This is not going to be pretty." He forced up his left hand, his gem changing to his morpher. "Dino Thunder! Power up!" Then he was engulfed by a black light and re- appeared in his ranger suit.  
  
The two rangers began to duke it out for some time. The unusual terrain had the black ranger struggling between winning the battle and making sure not to lose his stride against his aggressor.  
  
The White Ranger kicked the Black Ranger into some barrels, turning to the fossil finder and console it was attached to it.  
  
Tommy turned around quickly, pulling his morpher up to his helmet. "Hayley, listen."  
  
"Yeah?" Hayley replied with some confusion.  
  
"I got it. I know who the White Ranger is. It's..."  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Trent fired the fossil finder at Tommy. His form was becoming encased in a strange amber-like prison.  
  
-----  
  
Back in the lab.  
  
Hayley, Rocky and Aisha watched in horror as Tommy was transfused into the stranger amber-like encasing.  
  
"Tommy? Hey, Tommy, come in." Hayley called out into the communicator.  
  
No answer.  
  
"That's not a good thing." Rocky said slowly.  
  
"No, it's not." Aisha nodded.  
  
They exchanged a worried look.  
  
But then Rocky remember something. "Hey, wait. What about Adam?"  
  
Hayley and Aisha could only shrug.  
  
Since it was so quick for their arrival in joining the team, Hayley failed to make anything for the ninja rangers to communicate with the team. There was no way of contacting Adam until further notice. They looked at each other again, with a saddened, worried look.  
  
tbc.....  
  
A/N: Uh-oh. Looks like Tommy got fossilized, and what about Adam? Where was he in all this? And with the recent news of their powers, it seems the ninja rangers are now back in the game. But is Mesogog really looking for them? And what about Kim? Has Jason convinced her enough to look beyond what has happened to go talk to her lover? Stay tuned in. 


	26. A Black Revelation

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Six: A Black Revelation_**  
  
Summary: Adam goes into the shadows to assist Tommy. But he runs into a spot of trouble when Zeltrax and Mesogog find interest in the powers he possesses and what help he could be to their side. Will he betray his friends to honor the needs of an evil foe?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, never will be mine.  
  
A/N: So, here's the much needed twist in the story, and I figured it will pose a lot of questions. But trust me, I'll try to answer it in the following chapters. Hope you like it anyways, and if you don't get it right away, this will also effect Tommy since he is currently in the black suit. But, like I said, you gotta wait until the next few chapters to get more answers. May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"Trust runs deeper when what you've wanted for so long is set before you. But at what cost will it be to those around you?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

The black ninja ranger leapt from building to building in the warehouse district of the city. Though, he had only been in the area for a few days, he knew the hot spots for monster attacks. He recalled his trips down to see the doctor upon request. He learned quickly, observed a lot of things in the shadows that appeared to act as a second covering for him. Plus, it held a shield for the hurt. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was feeling a little lonely around this whole ranger reunion thing. The whole crew had found their significant other in another ranger, and he hadn't really been into the whole dating thing at all. Not that he wanted a girl to call his own, he just couldn't seem to find one that was fit to understand him.  
  
But than again, as a free agent of love, he had too much free time on his hands. And if one had to pinpoint the real ninja of the team, it was him. He'd visit family in Korea or in the California area and go to the medical clinic when he was needed. Not that he wasn't a bad doctor, most of his remedies came from ancient healing practices he learned in Asia where he got his degree. That's what Rocky relied on most when he wasn't feeling good, and so did Tommy. That's where his practice was appreciated, besides those students at the martial arts school who found the art unique.  
  
And on Tommy's last visit a few weeks ago, he had told Adam much of the news regarding the Dino Rangers. And if he didn't know better, he seemed to know what the good ol' doctor was up to the best, besides the recent discovery of finding out his ninja powers could play a key role in the protection of Earth. So, now he made it an effort to help where needed be.  
  
He dropped into an alley, continuing on foot. But to his dismay, an invisi- portal opened up and a swarm of Tyrannondrones surrounded him. Zeltrax stood in front of him, never taking his eyes off the black ninja.  
  
"Lemme guess, you're Zeltrax." Adam set his eyes on the cyborg, pulling into a defensive stance.  
  
"Enough games, black ranger." Zeltrax growled. "We will finish this now."  
  
"Ya know, you really need an anger management course, Zeltrax." Adam matched the cyborg's threat. Tommy had told him of the personal grudge the cyborg had on the black dino ranger, or was it against all in the black suit? "If you're looking for Tommy, you got the wrong guy. I'm Adam."  
  
Zeltrax barked out an order. The Tyrannodrones attacked.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
The victor was the black ninja.  
  
Adam turned around slow, waiting on his aggressors but none of them got up. They laid there in pain. He slowly turned back to Zeltrax, who seemed slightly intimidated to find that the Tyrannodrones had lost to him. Adam dropped to a causal stance, annoyed. "That wasn't even a challenge."  
  
Zeltrax huffed. "So, you are one of those who possesses the powers spoken about by Mesogog."  
  
"So, I guess he has heard about me?"  
  
"You would be a great asset to the team. Join me or be destroyed."  
  
Adam shook his head, walking away. "Sorry, Zeltrax. Not my fight."  
  
Zeltrax growled again, launching an electrical bolt from his sword at the back of the black ninja.  
  
Adam saw the danger, and jumped over the bolt and landed on the ground with ease. He glared at Zeltrax. "Was that really necessary?"  
  
Zeltrax charged at the black ninja ranger, and another fight broke out. But Adam seemed to block each attack with little or no effort as his aggressor tried to take him down. Unfortunately, his fighting style was based on anger more than on finding peace within like Adam knew so well. And Adam kicked him back, waiting.  
  
Zeltrax huffed. "You have the powers, but you're not a power ranger."  
  
"Now, who said you had to be a power ranger to possess the powers?" Adam sighed disappointed, somewhat hurt by the cyborg's comment. "But I think you need to take another look at those history books, Zeltrax. I used to be one."  
  
Then an invisi-portal opened up, and a dino-faced man emerged from it, approaching the black ninja. Mesogog. Adam took a step back, slightly frightened at the recent appearance of their primary enemy. Zeltrax made his way to his master's side.  
  
"My lord, I present to you, the black ninja ranger." Zeltrax greeted.  
  
"And you must be Mesogog. I've heard so much about you." Adam nodded a bow. "So, you've heard about me." Mesogog hissed, taking a step forward.  
  
Adam looked around him, seeing the Tyrannodrones take their place to surround him. If he wanted to flee, it had to be now. But he didn't.  
  
"From a fellow black suited man." Adam replied.  
  
"But of course," Mesogog nodded, making his way to the black ninja with no hesitation. He could see the fright in his newly acquainted ranger. "Dr. Oliver was smart to inform his fellow rangers of the past about me. I believe you are the one who possesses the power of the sacred frog, am I right?"  
  
Adam nodded slowly taking another step back, as Mesogog's cold breath ran against his face. "So, you've been doing your ranger research, too?"  
  
"It's not that hard to pry information from a legendary ranger, now is it?" Mesogog hissed.  
  
Adam remembered how Tommy described the day he got his ranger powers. He was captured by Mesogog in hopes to free the gem from its encasing, for use by the dino-faced man. But instead, the gem found its home in Tommy to become the newest member of the dino ranger team. "So, what do you want with me?"  
  
"Join me, my friend." Mesogog nodded.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not persuaded by your offer."  
  
Mesogog sneered, circling around the ninja. "Oh, but you should." He motioned for a Tyrannodrone to step forward, a small wooden box in his hand. Mesogog touched the box, tenderly before looking the black ninja in the eyes again. "In this box, is the one power source that could bring back your ranger powers. I will allow you to take it. All I ask in return is that you help me destroy those dino rangers."  
  
"Forget it, Mesogog." Adam scoffed knowing it had to be a trap. He turned away, but Mesogog grabbed him.  
  
The Tyrannodrone opened up the box and set something into Mesogog's hand.  
  
"In my hand, is the key to your future, my black ninja friend." He opened up his hand slow, to reveal a coin encrusted with a frog on it.  
  
Adam blinked slowly, as his hand began to settle over it. The energy called to him. He could see the radiant black light escape it. But with that, felt the strange encoding in it. The darkness filled his mind with one goal, destroy the rangers. "No. It can't be."  
  
"Take it, my friend." Mesogog offered, pushing it into the black ninja's hand.  
  
Adam panicked, feeling the surge of energy began to awaken inside him. He threw the coin to the ground. "No. It has to be a trap."  
  
"Me? Set a trap for you? Obviously you must be mistaken, my black ninja friend."  
  
Adam shook his head, trying to relay the sudden surge of wanting to destroy the rangers. "No. Forget it, Mesogog."  
  
"But you can become a power ranger again. Don't you want that?"  
  
"To destroy my friends in the process?" He shook his head. "I don't need some corrupted power coin to give me the power to be a ranger."  
  
Mesogog picked up the coin, shoving it into the black ninja's chest. "But you can feel the change in you now that you have awakened its power. And now, you're not so sure whether you like it or not. Don't you? I now hold a part of you in my hand, my friend. Beware."  
  
Adam turned away, hoping it wasn't true. He could feel a little loss of energy. "I don't share your same dreams, Mesogog. I won't destroy my friends."  
  
Mesogog bowed, allowing the ranger to carry on about his business. Adam knew he had a common enemy with Mesogog as the other dino rangers. He left the confrontation, the Tyrannodrones never taking their eyes off him as he disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Zeltrax walked up beside his master, confused. "Should I go after him, my lord?"  
  
Mesogog waved his offer away. He looked down at the power coin in his hand, glowing with a black light. "No. Let him go. He'll be back."  
  
The two turned away as an invisi-portal engulfed them and their dino army into its stormy entrance.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! What does Mesogog have in store for Adam? And how will this effect the one walking around in the black ranger suit now? And what else was hidden in that box? Could the hold of trying to fight the evil set by Mesogog be too much for those who come in contact with it? Stay tuned. 


	27. Truth and Consequences

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Seven: Truth and Consequences  
_**  
Summary: Tommy is fossilized. The dino rangers must turn to their new mentors for guidance until further notice. But at what cost will it be when they find out the White Ranger was really a friend to them? And if what Kira is saying is true, can they help him before it gets too serious?  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Hoping it will in the future, but for now, gotta just dream it were true.  
  
A/N: Well, obviously the title gives it away. This does tie into "Truth and Consequence." But what more do I have to say, is that it had to be manipulated just a little bit. Then again, I must apologize for the long wait in getting this on the net. Long story. Sorry. But anyways, read and review. May the Powers Protect you Always.

* * *

"The shadows pay up in both the truth to lies and the consequences to them. Be careful where you stand." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Early morning.  
  
The three teenagers had gotten word that Dr. Oliver was in serious trouble. The three ninja rangers were already there with Hayley when they arrived. Hayley was running a bio-netic scan over the encasing of the black dino ranger.  
  
Aisha and Rocky noticed the lost in Adam's eyes, as he refused to comment on the previous day's events. He was given the offer of a power coin, that was in fact a trap for him to join Mesogog. Though, it was short-lived, he could feel the surge to destroy the other rangers. His friends. And that's not what he wanted. He hoped that Mesogog wasn't telling the truth about having his life in the hands of the evil being. He didn't want that. But he didn't really want to tell the others of his finding. His only concern laid in Tommy and how to free him from his encasing. When he got to the warehouse, he found Aisha and Rocky there with Tommy.  
  
They transported the body into the lab and retired for the night. Than they returned the next morning with Hayley hoping to get some answers. "This isn't right." Ethan shook his head. "Is he okay?"  
  
"What the hell happened?" Conner grew worried.  
  
"What's the deal? Is he frozen or something? This doesn't look good at all."  
  
"Not quite." Hayley turned back to the teens. "It's more like he's been fossilized. Been fused into this amber-like substance."  
  
"Can you get him out?" Conner's face grew with great concern.  
  
Hayley shook her head, sadly. "Too risky. He's able to stay alive in there and I'd be worried to break him out without knowing exactly what damage the molecular bonding has done to him."  
  
"Great. A paleontologist turned into a fossil." Ethan sighed. "The White Ranger's got a great sense of humor."  
  
Kira looked around the room, seeing the three ninjas looking intently at them. "And what about you guys? What do you have to say about all this?"  
  
"I thought you guys were suppose to be sharp like ninjas." Conner didn't think anything like this would happen with them around.  
  
The three teens looked at their newly inducted mentors, with a questioning stare.  
  
"Give us a break, Conner." Rocky tried to look at the bright side of things, but his own anger and frustration was peaking through. "We're still trying to grasp what Tommy told us."  
  
"And we haven't had the chance to make any communicators with all this going on." Hayley defended the ninja rangers.  
  
"And if you haven't noticed, the old crew went back to their normal adult lives, while we're here helping out." Aisha stated.  
  
"But you guys have done this before." Kira encouraged, still not understanding why they didn't stop the White Ranger.  
  
Each ninja ranger exchanged a look with the other, shrugging.  
  
"That was a long time ago." Adam replied.  
  
"And even if we did, we don't have the power to morph into actual rangers. The ninja suits can only provide so much protection. "Rocky corrected.  
  
"Well, I'm getting sick and tired of this." Kira stated. "I've had about enough."  
  
"We'd better find out who this guy is and deal with him. Now." Conner declared in his best leadership voice.  
  
----- Kim walked up to the porch and looked at the door to the quaint blue house in the woods, absently. She must have been crazy to even be on the porch of her love's house when she hadn't talked to him in days. It was true. She was avoiding him. Trying to figure out what to do with him.  
  
It was early morning.  
  
School hadn't started, and she figured it was best to catch him at the early hour to apologize. She knew he was never a morning person, and after all these years knew it hadn't left him. Jason did convince her of the pathetic gap she was putting between them when Tommy was already doing that with no problem. That was something she didn't want him to do anymore. He also informed her of their absence, needing to go back to their normal lives, but that Aisha, Rocky and Adam were gonna be around more due to the recent discovery of their ninja powers. She pulled out the house keys that Tommy had given to her days ago and found the one to open the front door. As she opened the door, she looked back at the driveway, not realizing until now that there was a red sports car beside the black jeep. It was Conner's, and Kim seemed a little worried to have the red dino rangers–and possibly, his ranger counterparts–there in the early morning before school started.  
  
She pulled her luggage through the door, setting it aside placing the jacket, Tommy's jacket, on top of it, closing the door behind her. She also came to the conclusion that she would make the guest room occupied while on her stay, if not a place on Tommy's bed.  
  
She called out his name, but got no answer.  
  
"This is stupid, Kim." She told herself. "There is no point in staying mad at him, now. Not after all those messages he left. He really wants me back in his life, he's just scared. So am I. But I guess we can be scared together while we re-establish our relationship."  
  
She began to explore the main floor of the house, never getting a proper tour of the house. She called out his name again, but got no answer figuring he was either still asleep or off on some early morning jog in the woods. She wasn't planning on going anywhere until he returned anyways.  
  
She walked into the study, seeing the room was filled with books, dinosaur artifacts and pictures. Past. And present.  
  
She walked over to the far wall where his desk was located, finding the multiple degrees plastered on the wall. But as she approached the wall to get a closer look, she tripped over a cord, tripped and took down a shelf of books as she fell.  
  
BAM!  
  
-----  
  
BAM!  
  
The group nearly jumped out of their clothes at the loud crash. It came from right above them.  
  
"What was that?" Kira caught her chest, breathing slow.  
  
"Looks like we got a visitor." Adam concluded.  
  
"Let's go see who it is." Conner suggested to his dino ranger counterparts.  
  
They nodded and followed their leader up the stairs.  
  
The three ninjas exchanged a look, and then turned to the technical advisor. They made one conclusion.  
  
"Kim." they all said with no surprise.  
  
-----  
  
Conner was the first to peak his head out of secret doorway, relaxing as he recognized the small petite woman in the room.  
  
The other rangers followed, sending small greetings to the woman. Kim relaxed when she realized it was only the three teens.  
  
"Need help?" Conner asked, displaying a charming smile.  
  
Kim got to her feet, setting the books back on the shelf. "Thanks." she hesitated, looking around the room. "You know, I owe you guys an apology about all this. I didn't expect any of this to happen."  
  
The guys hadn't talked to Kim since she found out they were the new ranger team. But Kira ran into her along with the yellow rangers, catching up on a few things that day after the discovery.  
  
Ethan held up a hand, shaking his head. "If this is how love goes, than it's all good."  
  
"Yeah, just kinda glad to see you, ya know." Conner said.  
  
Kim looked at the teens again, seeing the worried look on their faces. "Something's happened. Where's Tommy?"  
  
The teens looked at each other, taking a step back. No one answered her. They each pointed to the opened secret door, the answer to her question waiting down there.  
  
Kim was the first one down the stairs. The teens followed after her. Ethan closed the door behind him.  
  
Before Kim could make it down all the stairs, she saw the amber encasing her love. Adam and Rocky were quick to catch her as she nearly tripped down the last set of steps. They helped her over to a chair, as the group slowly crowded around her with deep concern.  
  
"What happened?" she said barely above a whisper.  
  
Ethan held up two fingers. "Two words. White Ranger."  
  
"Fossilized." Conner added.  
  
Kira and Aisha put reassuring hands on the original pink ranger's shoulders. She took their hands, holding them close as her frozen form could not believe what was in front of her. "Can you get him out?"  
  
Each person shook their head slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Kim. Until I get more information, I can't provide a safe passage for him to get out." Hayley admitted, seeing the great sadness in her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Rocky said.  
  
"That White Ranger doesn't know who he's messing with now." Conner nodded, matching his fellow red ranger's determination.  
  
"You okay?" Aisha asked her friend.  
  
Kim looked at the yellow ninja ranger, blinking away some tears. She nodded slowly. "I'll be fine." Kim slowly got to her feet, walking over to the amber encasing holding her lover inside. She ran her hand against the smooth covering, but as she did, the tears began to fall. Kim turned back to the encasing, running her hand over the smooth surface again. "Hey, Tommy. It's me. I guess first off, I should apologize for not returning your calls. I just needed some time to think it all over. I must be stupid. I don't know why I was mad at you for such a thing as that. I mean, you were only trying to protect me. But now, we're all here to protect you. Don't worry, baby. They'll get you outta here. You got the best people for the job. And I don't plan on going anywhere until I know we can hold each other again. You got that. I love you, Thomas Anthony Oliver."  
  
Everyone else in the room seemed slightly uncomfortable with the comment. Yet, they all knew that it was true. She didn't want to hide it anymore. Adam cleared his throat, everyone turning to look at him. "I know this is a serious matter, but don't you three gotta head to school?"  
  
"You're right." Conner nodded, but looked back at the encasing. "But this isn't the best way to start off a day."  
  
"Dr. O isn't exactly fit to teach a class." Ethan stated.  
  
The three ninja rangers exchanged a look with each other than turned to their pink counterpart who shrugged. The teens exchanged their own set of looks concluding that they must have some mental connection or something going on.  
  
"Do you guys have some sort of code in the way you look at each other, because that's starting to freak me out just a little bit." Kira spoke up.  
  
"It's a ranger thing, isn't it?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't think that it was necessarily true." Ethan said.  
  
The ninja rangers looked at each other again, shrugging. Rocky and Adam turned to Aisha, giving her the move to take her place as their substitute for the day. The teens couldn't argue with it and followed the yellow ninja ranger out of the room. Hayley informed them if they found out anything, they'd let them know.  
  
-----  
  
Hours passed.  
  
"Trent?!" Ethan's eyes widened, his mouth agape. "There's no way, can there?"  
  
"Great!" Conner turned away, kicking the air frustrated. "Being our friend one minute and kicking our butts the next. That's not right."  
  
"I told you, he couldn't help it." Kira felt defeated. "The gem is too powerful."  
  
Conner shook his head, crossing his arms. He didn't take that excuse at all. "No way, Kira. Stop defending him."  
  
"I'm with Conner on this one," Ethan nodded looking at the encasing across the room. "I mean, look at what he did to Dr. O."  
  
The three ninja rangers walked up behind Kira, in hopes it would add to the defense she had for Trent.  
  
"Slow down you guys," Adam directed. "If you're forgetting, a certain doctor of paleontology was in Trent's shoes at one time."  
  
Ethan and Conner took a step back, knowing that he was right. Each one turned to the encasing, seeing the worried petite woman beside it. She had been there for hours without really saying much to anyone. They figured she needed to get her space.  
  
"So, Tommy, isn't exactly in the greatest state at the moment," Rocky began.  
  
"But it doesn't mean that we won't figure this out," Aisha said. "We've all had our fair share in a few set backs."  
  
"Don't worry, Kira. We'll try and help him out." Hayley stated.  
  
Kira looked at each adult, minus Kim, and saw an encouraging smile on their faces. She only hoped that her ranger counterparts would give him a break. And as the two teens filed out the room with Hayley, she looked back at Kim, hoping she can get her to talk to her about what has happened.  
  
-----  
  
Hours later.  
  
Kira had offered Kim to take some time out of moping about the lab to give the others a chance to get some work done. But neither had much to say, considering they were both facing problems with their significant other. They needed to talk about their issues, but just having the other's company was good enough.  
  
They were at the lake in one of the parks just outside the woods. Kira stood there with a picture Trent had drawn of himself in the White Ranger suit. Kim stood beside her, putting a comforting hand around the yellow dino ranger.  
  
"I never would have seen this coming." Kim shook her head, sadly. "How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. How about you?" Kira looked over at the petite woman beside her. "How did you deal with this?"  
  
Kim sighed. "It was hard. Really hard. My friends were trying to be comforting, I didn't want their comforting. I wanted to help out Tommy in any way possible. I mean, I was crushed. After Jason broke the spell, I didn't want to leave his side ever again. I cared about him. The very moment I met him, and though he tried to kill me–all of us–I didn't want to give up on him. I felt lost in myself."  
  
"But you got over it? You helped him out."  
  
Kim nodded. "We all did. But I knew he appreciated my help the best. And we won't give up on Trent. We'll find a way to help him out."  
  
"I heard my name." a low voice spoke from behind them. "I thought I'd find you here."  
  
The two girls turned around slowly, startling the person dressed in white. He looked from the yellow dino ranger to the former pink ranger, confused. And worried that he might have said too much.  
  
"Um...hey, Kim. What are you doing here?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Don't worry, Trent." Kira shook her head. "You're fine. Kim already knows about who you are."  
  
Trent raised an eyebrow in confusion. He took a step forward cautiously. "Uh...whatever happened to secret identities?"  
  
"It's okay, Trent. I know you're the White Ranger." Kim nodded. "Your secret is safe with me, because I know exactly what you're going through. I used to be a ranger myself."  
  
Trent took a step forward. "Wow. Look, I'm sorry about..."  
  
Kim shook her head. "Kira tells me you can't control your powers. I understand. You should let us help you."  
  
"I can't." he felt slightly uncomfortable to have the woman he had seen with Dr. Oliver there beside his crush.  
  
"Kim knows exactly what you're going through..." Kira pleaded.  
  
Trent shook his head. "No. I can't. The gem's already taking over just like he said. And it's not safe to be around me."  
  
"Who?" the girls asked in unison.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Trent rubbed his forehead. He could feel the changes in his body, the way he was starting to lose control. "I can't do this. Kira, please. You gotta understand I have to get outta here."  
  
"But..." Kira tried to say.  
  
"Look, I said no!" Trent snapped, saddened that he did that. He looked into the hurt eyes of his crush, the pain crushed him.  
  
He snatched the picture and retreated without having the two girls say anymore to him. He threw it into the lake without looking back.  
  
Kira collapsed into the waiting, comforting arms of Kim. She couldn't seem to cry, but never felt so miserable or scared for someone.  
  
To be continued.... 


	28. The Cry of the Crane

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Eight: The Cry of the Crane_**  
  
Summary: Kim hopes to find some private time with the fossilized doctor, but runs into the watchful eye of the black ninja ranger. Now, wanting to join the fight, will Adam help her regain her powers to become the pink ninja ranger again? And at what cost to the team?  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing new, though wanting it to come true. Power Rangers not mine. Won't be mine and plan on it to never be mine. That's where stories like these come into play. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Sorta twisted, I know. But if you get confused, I will provide answers in the later chapters. But for now, enjoy. May the powers protect you always. Read and review.

* * *

"Let me help out. I don't care what risk I'm getting into. Join in the fight for survival and to rediscover yourself." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Late night.  
  
Kim had spent the early hours of the evening with Kira. She had been consoling and comforting, trying to put the current position back into what she had faced in the past. She didn't like to see the same hurt in Kira's eyes as she had faced in her time with a certain evil ranger. They only hoped that when this was all over, and they could find a way to free Tommy, he could talk to them both of his own days, putting together the pieces where Kim seemed to leave stuff out. They were hoping to get the perspective of an evil ranger, and find Trent in the process to help him out before it was too late. Kira didn't want to give up on him, and having Kim encourage it even more was what she needed.  
  
It was good to talk to her the way she did. It was a unique bond. The pink ptera ranger of the past meeting with the yellow ptera ranger of the present. It was nice. And it gave them so much more to talk about.  
  
But, now it was time to call it a night. Well, sorta.  
  
Kim walked down the stairs into the darkened underground lab. She walked over to the amber encasing, running her hands tenderly over it. It was cool and smooth under her touch. And she was relieved to have sight of him again, but still feared a whole lot of things. "Hey, baby." she whispered. "I'm back. I'm sorry I had to leave, but Kira insisted I got on a walk with her. She really needed it. She's just as crushed as I was when I found out you were the evil green ranger. But you know, we won't give up, right? We'll help Trent out. I know Kira would really like it. Deja vu, baby."  
  
"Deja vu with the deja crew." a voice spoke from the shadows with a light humor.  
  
Kim jumped to her feet, forming a defensive stance. "Who's there?"  
  
"Relax. It's just me." Adam emerged from the shadows in his ninja uniform. "Sorry, if I startled you."  
  
Kim relaxed, collapsing on the chair. "What are you doing here? I thought you'd call it a night."  
  
Adam shrugged, swinging a stool over to her. "Guess I really can't. I'm his medical doctor, so I guess I should be around to keep an eye on him. Just looking out for the lead man. Deja vu. And this whole thing about being in black is sorta effecting me, too."  
  
Kim looked down, smiling lightly. So, it wasn't just her. Though, the years in the suit weren't long spent like Adam or Tommy, she knew the effects it could still have over the years. "Yeah, I could figure as much."  
  
Adam looked at her, seeing the sadness in her eyes. "Look, it's good you're talking to Kira about this whole situation. I mean, no one knows about this better than you. But don't worry, we'll figure something out."  
  
She nodded. "I know, Adam. But I can't help but question about your ninja powers...."  
  
"You wanna know how me, Rocky and Aisha managed to regain our ninja powers." Adam finished, as she nodded. "Complicating, sorta. But not out of the ordinary. A couple of years ago, probably some time after the funeral, Rocky and I got this call–well, scroll, enrolling us as student teachers at some secret ninja academy. The Thunder Ninja Academy. We accepted, found no harm in training the future protectors of the planet, Power Rangers or not. The head of the school, Sensei Amano, recognized us instantly speaking of the ancient scroll that would bring forth ninjas of the past to help train two certain students, Hunter and Blake Bradley. The two thunder ninja rangers. Adoptive brothers. We kept in touch during their work to protect the planet from Lothor, the evil being wanting to take control of the planet. But we ended up opening up a martial arts school in San Francisco after the academy was attacked, figuring they wouldn't be needing us that much. Then we heard about the new ranger team–Ninja Storm. Three students came from the Wind Ninja Academy: Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks and Tori Hanson. Cam Watanabe was the son of the head sensei at the academy and took up the powers of the samurai. And as of now, Shane, Dustin, Tori and Cam are teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy. Blake and Hunter followed their dreams into motor-cross racing."  
  
"Wow. You seem to know quite a bit about this past ranger team."  
  
Adam shrugged. "Cam and Blake mostly filled in the gaps. And basically, I hear Tommy re-established his powers from Cam, too. He helped the wind rangers in the shadows, until Cam found out what he was doing. Than he helped him out with it. Rocko and I helped Aisha with hers."  
  
"Than there's me." Kim looked saddened. "So, this is what happens when you've been living on the East Coast for this long? You miss out on the ranger adventures of the family."  
  
Adam shrugged again. "I wouldn't put it that way, Kim. Even I don't know what the whole story was with every generation of rangers following me. The last I heard was TJ, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos heading off into space. Then these past ninja rangers. I'm not like Tommy."  
  
The two looked over at the encasing. Kim got to her feet, running her hands over the encasing, hoping and wished they would get him out soon.  
  
Adam looked away, slightly uncomfortable with the gesture. "Look, Kim. Maybe I should head out. Give you two some time alone."  
  
Kim nodded, but didn't want him to go without asking a favor of him. She just didn't know how to ask it. She looked at the man before her, remembering how well she, Tommy and Billy had interacted with her fellow ninja counterparts the day they met. He didn't seem to change a bit, except being a bit more confident in how he wore the black suit. He was a very effective fighter, a master to Shaolin Kung Fu, yet still was shy and quiet around situations he felt uncomfortable in. But he still held a helping hand where needed. And the years she had spent in Angel Grove, she saw how unique he was as a person. He was a great guy, and she couldn't understand how or why he hadn't found anyone to love.  
  
"I wanna help, Adam." she said slowly. "I know you do, Kim. And don't get me wrong, we all know you do. But there are issues..." he began.  
  
Her eyes lit with fire. She couldn't believe he was telling her this. "Issues? Did Tommy tell you something?"  
  
Adam looked away. "Look, I can't do it. There are issues with me. About what has happened to me. I mean, the energy transfer...it can't work." He didn't know how he managed to tell Kim about his recent run-in with Mesogog without telling either Aisha or Rocky in the process.  
  
"That doesn't mean anything, Adam. You know that can't be true. The power coins were destroyed." She protested.  
  
"I know what I felt, Kim." he shook his head, making it clear he didn't want to put her in any danger.  
  
"Don't say that to me, Adam." she grew furious. "I was a ninja ranger, too. Or have you forgotten.."  
  
"No. I haven't forgotten." he said quietly.  
  
"Than you can help me re-harness my own ninja powers."  
  
Adam looked at her, seeing the determination and desperate plea for wanting to help. He knew that he would regret it, but nodded. "Fine. I'll help."  
  
Kim pulled him into a tight hug, and found her place at the center of the room.  
  
He circled around her, and instructed her to close her eyes and raise her hands up. She did so, as their hands interlocked. When he closed his eyes, he could feel the strange energy running off of Kim. The incomplete balance in her body against the powers held by a power ranger. The way it intertwined with the call of his animal spirit, the frog, and how it couldn't seem to be held or connected. The bond shared by the ninja rangers was unique. They could read each other. Feel the presence of the other. Call to them and interact using their animal spirts. But no one knew that better than Adam. He had the time to pull in each spirit of their ninja animals into his own being to re-establish the powers of each of them. He did it to Tommy, when he was starting to doubt himself again. Rocky and himself did it to Aisha. But now, there was a gap between the crane inside Kim and the frog in him. He could hear the strange cry of her animal spirit as it searched for its place inside Kim. Hear the same coming from the falcon in the room trying to guide her, but could not be fully reached. The crane was there, but still searching. Not like the others had found their spirit strong in their heart and soul.  
  
And when Adam thought he'd have to give up, he opened his eyes, catching Kim as she fell unconscious in his arms.  
  
"Kim? Kim?!" he panicked, setting her on the ground, laying her flat on her back. He looked over her body, a pink light engulfing her, blinding him. As it cleared, she laid there in her ninja uniform, minus the gold coin that held her animal spirit. And Adam knew internally something was in fact wrong. "Oh, no. Not good." He gently tapped her face, hoping to wake her up. "Hey, Kim. Time to wake up. C'mon."  
  
But nothing.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
Adam covered her eyes with his hand and began to concentrate. He called on his animal spirit again to set up an energy jolt into the small petite woman. When he felt the merge of the powers, he opened his eyes and saw the woman slowly open her eyes.  
  
She quickly sat up, but Adam forced her back down.  
  
"Whoa. Slow down, you need to rest a moment. You all right?"  
  
Kim caught her breath, and nodded. "Wow. Was that suppose to happen?"  
  
"You collapsing like that? No." He shook his head as he helped her to her feet.  
  
When she finally had both feet on the ground, she noticed she was now in her ninja uniform. She pulled Adam into a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "We did it, Adam. We've re-harnessed my ninja powers."  
  
But the excitement had Kim nearly crash to her knees, as Adam caught her. "Yeah, but this wasn't suppose to happen. I knew this was a mistake." She shook away his comment. "I'm fine, Adam. Just a little light-headed."  
  
He knew he couldn't argue with her. After the long state of sadness, she was so happy. He didn't want to ruin it for her. He just kept a mental note of why there was no coin encrusted on her suit, only a light glowing outline of the crane. He nodded. "Okay, fine. You're probably right, Kim. I could just be jumping to conclusions. I mean, you are an athletic trainer, and you know how your body works, but I'm gonna head out. Call it a night. But call me if anything comes up, okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Adam." she nodded. "Good night."  
  
He pulled her into a hug, and headed for the forest entrance. Then he turned back around. "Try to get some sleep. I know how you my run your body down over the concern for Tommy, but don't. You need your rest. And you gotta eat, too." He directed her as any concerned doctor would.  
  
"Don't worry, Adam. I will. And thanks again."  
  
"I'm always here. Night, Kim." He turned and left the room.  
  
Kim collapsed on the chair, grabbing her head. The sudden burst of energy took her by surprise, and she never felt this way at all. She only hoped that the dizziness was a side effect. Or nothing too serious. But in the back of her mind, she could feel another power inside her. She didn't know what, but something she had left to discover and was in search of being found by just her alone.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: And end scene. Uh-oh! It seems Kim is having some problems. And what of this power source? And what about Adam? Does he have ever right to be worried about Kim? I think so. And I know I haven't mentioned much from Mesogog and the evil crew, but if you recall that pink light back in chapter 15, it seems to be calling to Kim. Believe it does. Don't worry, I'll connect it more in the next chapter where I introduce to you "Leader of the Whack." Stay tuned. You're not gonna wanna miss any of the action coming up. It gets interesting. 


	29. Meteor Problems

**_THE REASON - Part Twenty-Nine: Meteor Problems_**  
  
Summary: A meteor has crashed on Earth. All who come in close contact with it will suffer its radiation. But it is also the key object to free Tommy from his encasing. Only one problem: where has Kim gone? And what has become of the power source in the woods Mesogog seeks out?  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always. Power Rangers are not mine, and will never be mine.  
  
A/N: Of course, this does tie into "Leader of the Whack", just slightly altered to fit people into place. And as of now, I can clearly say it will be some time before the old rangers–Jason, Kat, Tanya and Zack–make another appearance in the story. Sorry about that. But trying to fill in a plot with all these characters is hard enough. But I want to thank all of you who found an interest in my story. But, let's get back to the action. May the Powers Always Protect You. Read and reply.

* * *

"Freed of a prison where you feel like you're dreaming, what effect does it have on those around you?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days passed.  
  
The entire team was in the lab trying to find things to do. Adam and Hayley were continuing the bio-molecular scan on Tommy. Ethan was on his laptop playing another computer game. Conner was using the entire room as a soccer field, kicking around the small red soccer ball he carried around with him every day. Kim and Kira were sitting on some stone blocks strumming their guitars trying to find inspiration in a song. Rocky and Aisha were in another corner of the room, sparring.  
  
"McKnight on the break-away..." Conner announced as he kicked the ball across the room.  
  
Adam saw it before it could intertwine with his own feet, kicking it up into his hands. "Whoa. Watch yourself, Conner."  
  
Conner apologized, looking at the black ninja with some confusion. "How'd you...?"  
  
"I used to play a little soccer back in high school," he tossed the ball back to the red dino ranger. "I also coached the Angel Grove soccer team for a year after I graduated. So, I shared some interest in the sport."  
  
"Hey, guys." Ethan called out, happily from where he sat. "One more level, and I'll beat my all-time record."  
  
Conner dribbled the ball several times before picking it up, and tossing it onto Ethan's keyboard. The screen went blank, as a saddened Ethan slowly got to his feet.  
  
"Conner." he whined sadly.  
  
Conner retrieved his ball, apologizing and wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Now, I have to start all over. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Yeah, well there's this great thing called the great outdoors." Conner stated. "You might want to try it sometime."  
  
Ethan shook his head, not taking the offer too well. "How 'bout this? I'll check that out, when I see you checking out the library. There are more books there than the magazines and children's books."  
  
Conner chuckled lightly, looking over at Kira. "Yeah, well we got as much hope as that as seeing Kira at a fashion show."  
  
Kira looked up glaring at her counterparts. "Do you really wanna go there?"  
  
Conner looked away, slightly embarrassed at making that comment. Ethan patted him on the back for reassurance, heading over to Adam and Hayley.  
  
"So, guys, got anything on trying to free Dr. O?" Ethan asked with great concern.  
  
"Nothing, man." Adam sighed sadly.  
  
"We can't seem to pinpoint any safe way to break the molecular bond with him. Sorry, Ethan, but we're trying." Hayley encouraged with a gentle smile.  
  
Ethan nodded as the alarms went off.  
  
Everyone turned to the main computer console, seeing a map of the forest pop up. Hayley was the first one over there, taking a seat. The dino rangers followed, and the ninja rangers after.  
  
"That's weird," Hayley furrowed her eyebrows. "The satellite is picking up some rather strange readings from the forest."  
  
"Well, then, we should go check it out." Conner suggested, already heading for the forest entrance. "C'mon, guys."  
  
The teens left the room, having the ninja rangers grow worried.  
  
-----  
  
The teen rangers returned to the lab, having just fought off the attacks of Rojobot and the Tyrannodrones at the spot where the meteor crashed. A set of confused looks from their ninja advisors came their way as they walked over to Hayley at the computer, who was analyzing the rock's contents.  
  
"It's actually apart of a meteor." she concluded, looking at the teens.  
  
"Fascinating." Conner turned away, thinking deeply. An American accent escaped his lips as he spoke. "It must have broken off from some huge intergalactic collision."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Conner, eyebrows raised. Anyone who's anyone knew that Conner never used big words, let alone a voice with high intellect. Or knew he was capable of speaking in such a way.  
  
"What?" he took a step back.  
  
"I feel that coming in such close proximity to it might have had some strange side effects." Hayley concluded. "Are you guys feeling okay?"  
  
The teens nodded. The advisors exchanging a set of looks, making it clear they knew something was wrong.  
  
Kira looked at her nails, picking away at the dirt under the nail. "I need to get home. If I don't soak my cuticles in some aloe, my nails will never grow out. And my nails are filthy."  
  
Ethan looked at his arms, touching his chest. "Yeah, I gotta hit the gym. I gotta work on my pecs."  
  
Conner ran his hand past his chin, thinking. "And I want to get home and watch that documentary on the Great Pyramids. It looks quite fascinating."  
  
The teens said good-bye and left. The adults exchanged another set of looks.  
  
"Uh-oh." Hayley shook her head, worried.  
  
The ninja advisors agreed.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog's island fortress.  
  
"I have a feeling that things in Reefside are about to change." Mesogog hissed upon the recent upgrade of Rojobot's determination in taking down the Rangers.  
  
Zeltrax and Rojobot agreed. But as Mesogog's stern glare turned to them, they both knew it was their dismissal out the door. They left without saying another word.  
  
Mesogog turned back to the main viewing screen, watching the results of the meteor crashing and the heat signatures from it. "It appears as if this rock will very well indeed change the outcome of Reefside." he paused, recalling the power source he had yet to find in the woods. "Perhaps, it this meteor fragment is bonded with that power source it could bring down the Dino Rangers for good."  
  
-----  
  
The teens returned to the lab. They defeated the monster, destroyed the rock and collecting a piece as instructed. Hayley and the ninja rangers were relieved to have them back to normal, in their usual array of clothes and normal personalities.  
  
"Glad to see you guys are acting like yourselves, again." Aisha commented with a joking smile.  
  
"Yeah, no doubt." Rocky nodded, laughing at the thought of them in their recessive acts.  
  
The teens smiled deliberately, glad the mayhem was over.  
  
"I assume you guys are feeling back to normal?" Hayley said, taking the rock from Ethan.  
  
Ethan nodded happily. "Thank goodness. I never want to deal with that again."  
  
"You got that right." Conner agreed instantly.  
  
Hayley made her way to the machine she made recently, placing the meteor fragment into a glass container and affixing it to the machine. The ninjas found their place beside her, watching intently at the rocket scientist's next move.  
  
"Hey." Kira called out, bringing attention to her. "Since the meteor changed Trent to good, couldn't we use it to fight off the effects of the dino gem?"  
  
"It could." Hayley nodded. "But let's try this first."  
  
"C'mon, Hayley." Ethan blurted out. "Don't let us down."  
  
The teens cleared the way as Hayley powered up the machine. The radiation from the machine began to feed into the dish in front of the team, shooting across the room to the amber encasing. Everyone watched eagerly as the beam began to eat away at the amber. The amber melted away, making the black dino ranger awake from his trance state as he began to move his head and shoulders. Then the machine sparked up, and quickly shut down.  
  
BAM!  
  
The group jumped at the explosion, frightened to take another move. They knew that the rock was damaged, and the effects weren't gonna be much good for Trent if that had happened. Let alone, the dino rangers had destroyed it. The residual readings wouldn't be as strong as it once was, if not anything at all.  
  
Kira turned to the rock, pulling it away from its locked position in the machine. "The rock! It's fried!"  
  
"Yeah, but look," Conner looked at their teacher.  
  
"It worked." Hayley smiled at her victory.  
  
The black dino ranger stepped forward slightly shaken, as Conner and Ethan rushed over to catch him if he fell over. The rest of the team made their way over to the teacher as he straightened his back.  
  
"Good job, guys." Tommy commented with a sigh of relief. He brought his hands across his chest and back down to power down his ranger suit.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
"I said, power down." He forced out.  
  
But nothing happened again.  
  
The happiness in the room dropped to shocked, worried faces.  
  
Tommy looked at his ranger suit then back at the team, shrugging. "I think we might have a problem."  
  
-----  
  
Kim wasn't sure why she had found herself in the forest outside the location of the meteor when both Hayley and Adam gave warning of its side effects.  
  
But the call of something out there was growing as the days went by. She didn't sleep much. Didn't eat a whole lot. Was on constant badgering from Adam about her habits. Kira and Aisha managed to get her out of the house for a meal every now and then, but then it was back to Tommy's side when the lights went out.  
  
And here she was, not too far from the place where she had shared her first kiss with Tommy after eight long years of distance between them. And though she knew about the rock's unfortunate problems, she still felt it had the answers in freeing Tommy from his encasing.  
  
She was out here for hours, searching. When the dino rangers went to save the city, she found it an omen to go into the woods.  
  
But since the day she had re-harnessed her ninja powers, she hasn't been feeling good.  
  
She climbed up the ridge, and came to a halt as she saw the strange glowing pink light escape a cave opening ahead. She felt it calling to her. The power it was bringing was opening up the ninja powers inside her. She heard the call of the crane and the falcon. An echoing cry of the pterodactyl, tyrannosaurus and triceratops. And the other animal spirits of her ninja counterparts.  
  
She entered the small cave, seeing the etching of a rock–or a gem–in one of the walls. As she stepped closer to it, her hand extended out to it. And once she made contact with it, a small explosion shook the area, sending her into the wall. She took a quick second to catch her breath, as she stumbled out of the cave with the gem, in hand.  
  
The power it was giving off glowed bright, but died down to nothing as she closed her hand around it. Again, she could hear the call of the animal spirits and the dino-zords in her mind. Her vision began to blur as she raced up the ridge, hearing the familiar voices of the teen dino rangers. But once she got up the ridge, the dino rangers were already departing from the destruction of the meteor. She collapsed, her eyes grew heavy, as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
Out of nowhere, an invisi-portal opened up and a group of Tyrannodrones moved to collected the fallen former ranger and disappear undetected.  
  
The area was silenced except for the usual whistling coming from the meteor, and the glowing heat signature still escaping from its broken heap as if awakened by the power of the gem–now in Kim's possession.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Seems like Mesogog has got a hold of Kim. And what does he plan to do with her? And what about the strange readings from that gem? The way she could hear the call of the other animal spirits and the dinosaurs. I'll explain it later, trust me. And yeah, unfortunately I'm keeping with the series–Tommy can't de-morph. Not yet, anyway. The meteor fragments will still play a crucial role in all this, even though it was destroyed. But, keep reading and the answers will be revealed. 


	30. Burning On Both Ends

**_THE REASON - Part Thirty: Burning On Both Ends_**  
  
Summary: Tommy can't demorph. Kim has gone missing. Trent begins to play with thin lines of good and evil. And what does Mesogog have in store with the pink dino gem and an unexpected person now in hold of its power?  
  
Disclaimer: Same deal.  
  
A/N: Prior set to "Burning on Both Ends" as told by the title of the chapter. It pretty much follows the episode, so it's nothing new. But ya know the deal, tell me what you think. And yes, if you haven't noticed, I'm keeping with the series as much as possible. It just wouldn't work out if I didn't. And it gives that sense of suspense. And May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"There are more problems in those who play with fire than those who know how to play in it." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

None of them could believe their eyes. After a week of trying to free Tommy from his amber imprisonment, they were finally successful. But with one problem. Tommy couldn't de-morph.  
  
"Man, like we have nothing more to worry about." Rocky huffed, throwing his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. O. I know the suit looks good and all, but quick kidding around." Kira sighed, figuring it was a joke.  
  
Tommy shook his head, stepping forward as the team crowded around him, still hoping what they were seeing was a dream. But it wasn't. "I wish I could, but something must have happened." He said, sincerely. "'Cause when Trent froze me in that amber encasing, my morpher and my dino gem must have been re-molecularized."  
  
Conner scratched his head, making it clear he was confused. "In other words?"  
  
"He's stuck," Hayley concluded, patting Tommy's shoulder.  
  
The teens looked at their teacher in disbelief. After all that work, he was still in an imprisonment–his ranger form. Until further notice.  
  
"And speaking of Trent." Hayley turned to the computer, seeing the dino stego-zord causing havoc in the city.  
  
The teens grew a little frustrated, seeing it too.  
  
"Man, I'm so over that poser!" Conner huffed.  
  
Tommy turned to the three dino rangers, directing them to attend to the matter at hand. "Go. We'll try and figure things out here."  
  
The three teens nodded without needing to be told twice. They morphed and headed off for the city to stop Trent.  
  
-----  
  
The dino rangers were more frustrated with the outcome than happy. Trent fled, but not without taking two of their auxiliary zords, the Dimetro-zord and the Cephla-zord, with him. They returned to the lab with another loss. Hayley was on the computer trying to break the code, but a forcefield made it that much harder to break the code.  
  
"I'm so sick of this guy." Conner growled.  
  
"I told you he couldn't help it." Kira defended Trent's recent actions.  
  
"I don't care, Kira." He shook his head. "If we don't stop him, now, things are gonna get ugly."  
  
"Hey, slow down, Conner." Tommy said slowly, looking at the red dino ranger. "I was in his shoes once, and I wouldn't be standing here today if my friends had given up on me."  
  
"Yeah, but in case you guys are forgettin', we haven't gotten anywhere with Trent." Ethan looked at the ground in defeat. "So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Go back to school. Keep a low profile." Tommy directed with no hesitation. "Hayley and the rest of us will let you guys know if we find anything."  
  
The teens nodded, not needing to be told twice and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey, wait." Rocky called out, bringing attention to himself. "I know there is a bunch of us here, but has anyone seen Kim?"  
  
Adam and Aisha looked about the room, shrugging. The teens furrowed their eyebrows, noticing the former pink ranger was nowhere in sight.  
  
"How long has she been out?" Adam asked. "I haven't seen her since we freed Dr. O." Ethan commented.  
  
"Uh-oh." Hayley said slowly, peering over at the black dino ranger.  
  
The black dino ranger turned to his fellow black suited counterpart, who figured he also could provide some answers to the pink ranger's disappearance. "You know something, don't you, Adam? Hayley?"  
  
"Well..." Adam hesitated, scratching his head absently. "Maybe this could provide some answers." He said as Hayley brought up a map of the area where the meteor crashed. "Remember that fourth power source you couldn't seem to pinpoint?" He paused, as the black dino ranger nodded slowly.  
  
"We pinpointed it to a cave not too far from where the meteor crashed." Hayley finished.  
  
"Another dino gem." Tommy forced out, dropping his head.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Hayley corrected. "The readings don't quite match up to a dino gem. And up until now, I have no other lock on its location. It's been moved. And I can't even pinpoint Kim's whereabouts."  
  
The room fell silent, as each person slowly looked at the black dino ranger. Though, they could not read the emotions on his face, they saw the weakness in how he stood. The fear in his body language and the hidden anger, if the worse had happened.  
  
"What about Mesogog?" Conner asked cautiously. "Do you think he might have a hold of it? Or Kim?"  
  
"If he does, than he wouldn't want to cross my path." Tommy huffed in a low voice.  
  
The tone in his voice had everyone take a step back. They knew if Mesogog did have a hold on Kim, and was planning to use her to bring down the rangers, there would be big problems. And that anger in Tommy wasn't something the team wanted to mess with.  
  
Though, it was a week of torment, Tommy knew what had been going on. Kim found a place to settle in his house. Jason and the others had to go on with their normal lives. Adam and the others were in and out trying to find answers. And Adam had re-established Kim's ninja powers, for the most part. But that's what scared him. He feared the emotion scars on the loss of her powers all those years ago. He knew something was wrong when she had left to follow her dreams, and gave her powers to Kat. Kat assumed the powers of the coin, but the animal spirit was Kim's. It was always her's. And without the other, her performance was shaken. And still was.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog's island fortress.  
  
Mesogog walked through the halls, frustrated. He was growing annoyed at the White Ranger's lack of interest in joining his side, and hoped his next plan would change the evil ranger's mind. The goal was to have his newest creation, Insectolite, infect Trent to have the rangers believe he would become good. And in hopes, destroy them for good.  
  
He made his way into another room. One that harnessed the energy transfer chamber he needed to foil out his next set of plans.  
  
Elsa was in the room, instructed to keep an eye on their new captor.  
  
"Elsa, report." Mesogog commanded as he made his way to her side.  
  
Elsa slowly turned to face her master, pushing away the annoyance for the disruptions. "My lord, it will be some time until the energy source fully bonds with her. But there...."  
  
Mesogog hissed, not letting her finish her last statement. "I do not want to hear any of your excuses, Elsa. Just do as you've been instructed to do."  
  
Elsa bowed, knowing she couldn't get her last statement in. "Yes, master."  
  
Mesogog ran a hand across the clouded glass of the transfer chamber. "Attack Dr. Oliver where he is most vulnerable. And the rest of the team will fall. He will stand no chance against me."  
  
-----  
  
Hours passed.  
  
The dino rangers lost their two auxiliary zords to Trent for good. Hayley reported that the Raptor cycles and the rigged ATV were fixed. But the teens were feeling more vulnerable in the loss of their zords. They found their usual place on the stone blocks against the far wall of the lab. Aisha and Rocky were sitting on the stairs, also feeling at a loss for not being as much help as they wanted to.  
  
"Man, this sucks." Rocky sighed.  
  
"I hear ya." Ethan nodded. "Have you guys heard anything from Kim yet?" Kira turned to her ninja advisors.  
  
The two ninjas shook their head, sadly.  
  
"Nothing." Aisha replied.  
  
"So, where's Adam?" Conner looked about the room.  
  
"Scouting the area, hoping to find clues to Kim's disappearance." Hayley said from the computer.  
  
Tommy stopped, forcing out a breath. Though, no one could read his emotions, he appeared the most upset of the team.  
  
"We're gonna need all the help we can get." he turned to the team. "If Trent and Mesogog team up for good, we're gonna have a real battle on our hands." He shook his head sadly. "And who knows what Mesogog is planning to do with that other power source."  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog's island fortress.  
  
"Why must you two continue to fail at bringing me the White Ranger?!" Mesogog growled from his chair.  
  
Zeltrax and Elsa looked away embarrassed at failing their master once again.  
  
"My lord," Elsa began, looking back at the dino-faced man. "You, yourself, have messed with the gem's power. Its energy is way too unfathomable, even for yourself."  
  
"Excuse after excuse!" Mesogog pushed himself forward, glaring at his two subjects. "I'm tired of it. Now, get out of my sight! I need some time to think, without your incompetence to disturb me."  
  
"Yes, sir." Zeltrax bowed and turned toward the door.  
  
Elsa followed without saying another word.  
  
Mesogog slowly got off the chair as he decided to pace the room. But a strange pain disrupted him as his right hand began to glow with a green- yellow hint, halting him in his tracks. "No. It can't be..." he stumbled forward, growling in pain. "Control it...."  
  
Mesogog fell to his knees as the green-yellow glow covered his entire body. His form was beginning to change. Take form as a human. As a man. As Anton Mercer.  
  
Anton got to his feet, fixing his tie. His eyes glowed with a hint of brown as it changed back to his normal eye color, blue. "...before he controls me."  
  
He twisted his neck, getting a feel for his own body again and strode toward the door, as it shut behind him.  
  
The wall in the corner of the room began to move as a figure emerged, taking form. The mask of color that matched the wall was demolished and the familiar face of Trent Fernandez appeared.  
  
He chuckled, an evil glare to his eyes. "Well. Well. Surprise, dad. I know your secret." He opened up an invisi-portal and disappeared into it.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
From above, another figure appeared from the shadows, dropping to the ground. It was the black ninja ranger. "Looks like we got another problem."  
  
He opened up an invisi-portal and disappeared into it, ending up in the woods a few feet from the meteor's destruction.  
  
He forced out a breath and melted into the shadows of the night.  
  
To be continued..........  
  
A/N: So, Trent isn't the only one who knows about Mesogog's other side. But what could it spell for the other rangers now that secrets seems to be held by everyone on the team. And what will Mesogog plan to do with Kim? Is the power source that Kim holds in her hand, a gem or something greater? Or less fortunate? Find out soon. Keep reading. And thanks for all the support, readers. Later days. 


	31. Revenging Past

**_THE REASON - Part Thirty-One: Revenging Past_**  
  
Summary: The ninja rangers and Kira help out around the lab. Tommy finds out why Zeltrax seeks vengeance on him. And now Trent has joined the team against the Rangers. But what other issues will prove to be vulnerable to the Black Dino Thunder Ranger?  
  
Disclaimer: Same thing. Power Rangers not mine.  
  
A/N: I decided to skip out on "The Missing Bone," but it is still mentioned in this chapter. This picks up where "Bully for Ethan" starts, or goes on. I just felt that I had to catch up with the times a little more. And I'll be doing that with some of the other episodes I didn't mind to be of much connection to my story. Anyways, you know the deal. Hit me back. And thanks again for all your support, readers. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your opinions. They really do matter to me. Peace. And read.

* * *

"Revenge is never the answer in the fight for taking control over a lower power." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days passed. Two weeks, actually.  
  
After two days of getting weird and mindless substitutes, the teens found out that Dr. Anton Mercer had agreed to take over Dr. Oliver's classes until he "got back on his feet." It was weird enough dealing with not seeing their teacher in his usual suit and tie as a teacher, but having the cold-hearted man who tried to take out their place of hangout, the cyber café, was something they didn't like. Couldn't get over. Trent was just as cold-hearted as his father, if not worse, not wanting to deal with him anymore than he needed to or the rangers offer of help.  
  
The next day, Dr. Mercer decided to take the class to his museum where more problems sparked up. Kira was brought under the influence of a mind- controlling dinosaur, created by Mercer and Oliver, to retrieve the final bone to make him complete. But luckily, the rangers destroyed Fossilador before any real damage could be made.  
  
Now, sitting with not much to do, in another week's passed on not having the good ol' teacher in the classroom, it was driving the teens a little crazy. Kira especially.  
  
There was no word with Kim's disappearance, and after two weeks, the excuses were growing harder and harder. Calls were being made to Kim's phone from the U.S Olympics team advisors about her long absence, and Adam was there to make every excuse in the book possible. If they knew it best, they could pinpoint it to the evidence that he was an actual medical doctor, and not some crazy guy keeping her hostage until a certain love was fixed. Then the constant excuse he would make to Randall on her routine calls to the Oliver household, just to make sure it was true.  
  
It was driving all of them mad. Two weeks. And no real complete answers.  
  
Rocky sat across the room, finding interest in a computer game that Ethan had introduced to him a few days ago. Yet, he was no computer whiz like Ethan, and getting to the next level was harder than it looked.  
  
Adam was dribbling a small black soccer ball at his feet. After the constant questioning of his soccer past from Conner, he was unable to put the soccer ball down.  
  
Aisha was sitting at one of the tables in the room, sitting aside her masked former leader tossing away papers and files that didn't seem to bring interest to her. She always knew Tommy's organization skills weren't the best, and this made no real difference at all, after all the years past. Yet, she didn't know how she had come to be of service as one of Tommy's secretaries. Kira being the other.  
  
Ethan and Conner were at school doing their usual extracurricular activities. Computer club and soccer. While Hayley was running her business, while still checking in with the team when she needed to.  
  
Kira came from the stairs, tossing down a stack of papers and files on the desk as she found a place beside her suited mentor. "Damn, Dr. O. No offense, but you really gotta learn some organization skills."  
  
"Amen to that, Kira." Aisha praised with a smile, smacking the suited man beside her on the back of the head. "Have you learned anything in your years in college? Or even as a teacher?"  
  
"Hey, sorry." Tommy held up his hands in surrender. "My bad, Aisha. Some habits just don't die."  
  
"Tell my why you got me and Kira in on this again, Tommy?" She looked at him with irritation. He shrugged. "You guys needed something to do. Two weeks now, and sitting around the house isn't much use when there are some things that have to get done."  
  
"Like organizing your work." Kira seemed slightly annoyed.  
  
Tommy shrugged again. "Sorry. You requested I give you something to do, so here it is."  
  
"What is all this, anyway?"  
  
"Odds and ends. Mostly before I joined up with Mercer. Not too much of a big deal."  
  
Kira forced out a sigh, still questioning how she managed to drag herself into this. But it was all demolished when she stumbled onto an old picture regarding a certain ranger team. Morphed, but helmetless. The original power ranger team. "Whoa. Ancient central."  
  
"What ya lookin at over there, Kira?" Aisha grew interested.  
  
Kira turned the picture toward her yellow ranger predecessor, giggling. Then she looked at her mentor. "Nice hair."  
  
Tommy causally took the picture away, shaking his head. "Hey, gimme a break. It was the style back then."  
  
"Yeah..." Aisha snatched the picture away. "And have every girl in school go crazy over the rocker look."  
  
"Now, hold up. Time out, Aisha. I wouldn't consider that the rocker look."  
  
"No one opposed. But than again, they were trying to get you to go out with them, even if you had Kim on your arm. Mr. Girl Magnet."  
  
"Stop." Tommy tried to snatch the picture away, blushing. "Past time."  
  
Aisha pushed him away, turning to her ninja counterparts. "Hey, guys. Picture time."  
  
Adam and Rocky rushed over like mad-hungry dogs, as she handed over the picture. They stifled their laughs, pointing at their leader.  
  
"Old school." Adam chuckled.  
  
"Hey, how come I never got one of these things? Was Zordon issuing these out the day I decide to skip out?" Rocky grew curious.  
  
"Yeah, neither did I." Aisha commented.  
  
"Stop." Tommy forced out not wanting to go beyond the contents of the picture.  
  
"Well, talk around school says other wise, Dr. O." Kira commented. "Teachers and girls alike are going crazy over you."  
  
"I never noticed." Tommy shook his head.  
  
"Hello?! Principal Randall."  
  
"Randall's old school. Crazy bitch." Adam scoffed, recalling his day as the teens sub. It was hard to get her to believe he was acquainted with Dr. Oliver, as well as his medical doctor. "Damn woman was as cold-hearted as the air of the eye of the storm in Day After Tomorrow."  
  
"Whoo! Served cold." Rocky patted his friend on the back, laughing for his rude comment.  
  
"Enough. Okay?" Tommy said, snatching the picture.  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
Kira began to thumb through the array of pictures in front of her. She stopped, handing a picture to her teacher. "What about this one? Is that who I think it is?" she pointed at the man in the middle, Anton Mercer.  
  
"Man, that seems like ages ago." Tommy nodded. "That was taken on our very first dig." "Who's that guy?" she pointed to the disoriented side of the picture, of the man on Anton's left.  
  
"His name was Terrance Smith. Everyone called him Smitty."  
  
"What happened to him?" Rocky peered over the black dino ranger's shoulder.  
  
"He and I were up for the same job at Anton Mercer Industries. Anton chose me and Smitty went to go work for another company."  
  
"Well, there goes the happy days." Aisha shook her head.  
  
"I don't even know why I still have it. Scrap it." Tommy said simply.  
  
The three rangers exchanged a look as Kira dropped it into the trash pile beside the desk. She met them with a perplexed look.  
  
Rocky patted the suited man on the shoulder. "No, seriously, T. Got any other pictures from ancient central?"  
  
"Upstairs in the closet. Why?" He said.  
  
Adam and Rocky were the first to move, as they bolted up the stairs. Aisha followed, directing the young yellow ranger to join them on their scavenger hunt. Each was curious to know what the legendary ranger had kept in the years passed.  
  
Tommy groaned, getting to his feet and following them up the stairs. "Me and my big mouth."  
  
-----  
  
Next day.  
  
The teens returned from a fight at the school, informing their advisors that no punches were thrown. But a logical proposition to keep the bully, Derrick, out of Ethan's face. He had helped Derrick with his soccer skills, which was still in much need of improvement. Just one step at a time.  
  
But when they saw the saddened gesture in how their mentor sat at the computer, they knew something was wrong.  
  
"What's up?" Conner raised an eyebrow with concern.  
  
Tommy's head hung low. "Kira, you remember that picture I told you to scrap from my first dig with Anton?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "The one with that Smitty guy. Why?"  
  
Tommy forced out a breath. "Zeltrax is Smitty."  
  
The teens' eyes widened with shock. They looked at their ninja mentors to make sure it was true, and they nodded in turn. The team destroyed yet another monster, Termitetron, who was bent on attacking Tommy where he was most vulnerable–his students. And with that, made a rather close call with Ethan morphing in public. Luckily, he didn't, thanks to the yellow ranger's appearance. But than Kira and Ethan had to take a detention from Dr. Mercer with Derrick for being tardy. But the Rangers still saved the day, like always. And Zeltrax made the appearance to take down Tommy, when he revealed his deepest darkest secret.  
  
"That's bad, right?" Conner said.  
  
Kira nodded. "Dr. O went against him for a job, and Dr. O got the better hand."  
  
"Ouch." Ethan cringed.  
  
"No doubt." Conner nodded.  
  
"There was an accident." Tommy began. "Smitty was working for that other company, when he got caught in the explosion. I thought he was dead. But he told me that Mesogog used cybernetic technology to bring him back to life."  
  
"As Zeltrax."  
  
Tommy nodded. "Now, he seeks vengeance on me. Claiming that I took away his life, and made him who he was today." "Brutal." Ethan shook his head.  
  
Tommy got to his feet. "I won't lie to any of you. This is definitely gonna be the biggest battles any of us will face." he stated in his strong leadership voice. "There are enemies and allies on both sides. Be careful what you're fighting for and against."  
  
He headed for the stairs, giving the team the heads-up for their dismissal. They knew he needed some time alone, and they didn't oppose. They headed for the door without saying another word.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog left the room, making it clear that his son wouldn't try anything against him. Didn't have the chance to double cross him and get away with it.  
  
Trent turned back to Zeltrax, glaring at him. "What the hell was that?! We had a deal, Zeltrax!"  
  
Zeltrax didn't apologized. "Then obviously you still have much to learn about your place in all of this...Trent. Being the White Ranger doesn't give you the advantage just as much as being Anton Mercer's son."  
  
"We'll see about that, Zeltrax." Trent stepped forward, looking at the cyborg with fiery eyes.  
  
The glaring contest went on for some time, but Trent proved the victor when the cyborg stumbled back.  
  
Trent chuckled at the weakness in his counterpart. Zeltrax growled throwing out his sword, but Trent kicked it away. "You're pathetic, Zeltrax. Admit it, you can't destroy me or my dad isn't gonna like it too much. And you'll never destroy Tommy without my help, anyway."  
  
"I'll admit to no such thing." Zeltrax squawked sharply.  
  
"Only because I'm better than you....Smitty." Trent turned and walked away. "Dr. Oliver has other weaknesses other than his students."  
  
Zeltrax grumbled, pushing his sword forward to unleash an electric bolt at the closed door. He knew it would only be worse to have a human as the newest member of the team. Especially one with the white dino gem, that was meant for his master. A teenager. Anton Mercer's son. The White Ranger, who he knew found no real challenge in the other rangers.  
  
To be continued....  
  
A/N: Simple enough. Just as "Bully for Ethan" was, just slightly modified. Trent is now on Mesogog's team, but not for long, of course. But how much does Trent really know? And what enemies and allies does Tommy speak of coming from both sides? Stay tuned. Answers coming up in the next few chapters. May the Powers Protect You Always. Later dayz. 


	32. A Red and Black Darkness

**_THE REASON - Part Thirty-Two: A Red and Black Darkness  
_**  
Summary: Adam and Rocky infiltrate Mesogog's island fortress to find out more than they need to.  
  
Disclaimer: Same deal.  
  
A/N: Just another added twist. Giving into that suspense feeling again, but not too big a deal, I hope. R&R.

* * *

"The shadows are the life of a ninja, but when one matches your skills in it, how can you compete with it?" –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Late night.  
  
Everyone had retired for the night. Everyone, except the red and black ninjas. Their masks were up, covering their nose and mouth. Adam was sitting at the main computer console, with Rocky standing close by. And by the looks of the binary code on the screen, it was sending Rocky into a wall of confusion. He knew Adam had too much time on his hand to explore every little aspect of their new job, technology and whatever interested him at the time. He wanted to call it a night, but insisted on going along with the black ninja ranger with his plot to infiltrate Mesogog's fortress.  
  
They only needed to get a lock on one of the invisi-portals. Though, Adam did stumble onto one weeks ago, it was hard to pinpoint the exact one, especially when seeking one that was active.  
  
"Ya know, Adam. You really need a girlfriend." Rocky shook his head, still wondering why he was going along with the idea. He had informed Tanya of the news, and she couldn't believe what the team as gone through since her departure weeks ago. "And I'm kinda tired."  
  
"Relax, Rocko. It's a simple task. Infiltrate Mesogog's fortress, seek out a few things and be back before anyone knows we're gone."  
  
"I still don't like it, man."  
  
"Trust me, Rock. We're gonna need to find out a few things if we're even gonna make it in this fight."  
  
Adam continued to open files through the binary code of the system Hayley had gave him on Mesogog's firewall.  
  
Minutes passed.  
  
But it was what they needed.  
  
Adam and Rocky retreated to the woods and found an invisi-portal not far from where Adam had found the first one. They jumped into the green lightning storm and ended up in a hallway.  
  
Mesogog's island fortress.  
  
"We're in." Adam whispered.  
  
"Wow. Dark and shady. Original." Rocky commented, jokingly.  
  
Adam pushed Rocky forward as they headed up the hall. It was quiet, which made it obvious that the evil team attacked during the day or early evening hours. That was one advantage.  
  
They disappeared into an open room, where it was obvious that something had drawn them to that spot. The distance cry of the crane. There was a lone chamber across the room, with a computer mainframe close by. The chamber was clouded with smoke as it began to glow with a pink haze. The ninja rangers moved toward the chamber, moving slow hoping not to disturb what could be around.  
  
But as they eased closer, it felt like a magnet was wrapped around them, pulling them even faster to the chamber. Their thoughts were being altered. Manipulated. Changed. They saw a battle with a pink and white foe, they–the ninja and dino rangers–were taken a hard hit. And their primary leader, Tommy, was out of commission, slumped on the floor in pain.  
  
As each ninja found their hands touch the icy glass, the room filled with a blinding pink light, sending the two into the way by an invisible force. They hit the ground, groaning with pain from the instant impact. "Well. Well. What do we have here?" a voice called from the door.  
  
The ninjas scrambled to their feet, falling into a defensive stance in front of the one who spoke. The White Ranger.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to go snooping around other people's business?" he teased.  
  
"Aren't you a little out of your league, rookie?" Rocky shot back.  
  
Adam groaned quietly, knowing the competitive, angry nature of his friend was getting the best of him.  
  
"I'm not the one without a power coin, now am I?" the White Ranger retaliated.  
  
"No, but you haven't been properly introduced to a couple of ninjas."  
  
The White Ranger shrugged, not too amused. "A couple of half-wits semi- rangers trying to find information from the primary source. You're as much a ranger as those pathetic posers stealing away the dinosaur power from me and Mesogog."  
  
Rocky huffed, but Adam stopped him short of making another move or comment.  
  
"Smart. Does it come in the black suit? Dr. Oliver can appear just as cautious." The White Ranger commented.  
  
"C'mon, Trent." Adam commanded. "You're fighting the wrong fight here. You're suppose to be on our side."  
  
"Well, I'm re-writing the script." he said simply.  
  
The White Ranger didn't hesitate to make his next move, as he sent laser arrows toward the ninjas. But their reflexes brought them into the walls, melting away into the shadows as a protective shield.  
  
Then a swarm of Tyrannodrones came into the room.  
  
"Out of my way, dino-breaths." The White Ranger hissed. "They're mine." He made his way to the center of the room, training his eyes on the shadows. "If you're trying to save her, you're too late."  
  
Adam clung to a support beam on the ceiling, exchanging a look with his ninja counterpart hidden in the shadows by the chamber.  
  
Adam dropped from the ceiling, throwing Trent to the ground. Rocky moved to take down the Tyrannodrones, before they knew what had hit them. The black ninja and white ranger fought for control of the Drago Sword, but Trent was the victor in the end, sending Adam to the ground, hard. Adam stumbled, just as Rocky came to support his friend, while driving Trent back, but it didn't work. Trent quickly found the weakness in the red ninja, kicking him in the back. Adam caught Rocky as he came tumbling down as the red ninja stifled the agonizing pain in his back. His vulnerable spot.  
  
"C'mon, Rocky. We gotta go." Adam whispered.  
  
Rocky forced out painful breaths, shaking his head. "We're not done yet."  
  
"There will another time." the black ninja directed.  
  
"Better do as you're told, red ninja. I would hate to kick your ass right now, and have the breaking news go to the rest of the team for the loss."  
  
But before they could retreat into the shadows, a painful ringing forced them to their knees. The Tyrannodrones pulled them to their feet, to meet the company of Mesogog.  
  
"So, we meet again, my black ninja friend." Mesogog greeted with a hiss, releasing the telepathy. "And you brought a friend. The red ninja ranger."  
  
"Huh?" Rocky looked at his friend with confusion.  
  
"So, the black ninja fails to inform his friend of his run in with me weeks ago. A shame." he looked at the red ninja. "It seems the blind devotion of the power source I have just harnessed has brought the two of you to my doorstep. Just as I had hoped."  
  
"I never agreed to anything, Mesogog." Adam protested.  
  
Rocky looked at the dino menace, scoffing. "You don't look all that intimidating."  
  
Mesogog glared at the red ninja. He pulled out a coin encrusted with the ape. "Oh, no? Then I'm sure you won't find this all that convenient either. You want this, don't you? Just so you could join the fight in hopes to destroy me." He forced it into the ninja's hand.  
  
"Rocky, no." Adam pleaded.  
  
Rocky looked at the coin for some time. A hint of red light glowing as it made contact with his hand. And the moments were brief, but frightening. He felt the surge of great power. The chance to morph. A blind devotion to destroy the rangers. His friends.  
  
But Mesogog took it away as Rocky blinked slowly. "Now, you are confused. Unsure where the trust lies. Well, join me, and I will show you where you belong."  
  
"Don't listen to him, Rocko." Adam stated. "It's a trap. He's trying to destroy the team. Divide us."  
  
Rocky looked at the ground for a moment, then back at the black ninja. He felt the surge to destroy him, but the inner calling of his ape spoke to him clear, breaking the evil bond he had just made. He looked back at Mesogog, eyes glaring. "Step down, Mesogog. You don't scare me."  
  
Mesogog hissed, pushing the coin into the red ninja. "I hold apart of your life force in my hands."  
  
"Don't make me cry, Mesogog." Rocky scoffed, pushing the coin away. "Not my fight."  
  
Adam smiled lightly. As much as he knew Rocky's competitive nature, and wanting to get all he could get his hands on, he was a ranger. A ranger of good, and knew nothing of greed. As his past mistakes proved, it was a lesson needing to be learned.  
  
Mesogog hissed, going to strangle the red ninja's neck, but Rocky held up a hand, stopping him. "If you plan to destroy me or my friend now, how will you ever get your chance to destroy the dino rangers? They are a much bigger threat than me, and to destroy them, you need an inside source."  
  
"You're insults won't be enough to save you, my red ninja friend." Mesogog turned to leave the room, not wanting to ruin the plans he had set. He directed the Tyrannodrones, letting the White Ranger attend to his prey. "Destroy them."  
  
"Gladly." the White Ranger bowed.  
  
The door closed behind Mesogog and his army, leaving the ninjas to deal with their white foe. But, when he turned around, a cloud of smoke filled the room. As it cleared the ninjas were gone, as they were already making their way for the exit.  
  
They disappeared into an invisi-portal, just as Zeltrax saw them flee. The White Ranger came to a halt, as he saw the cyborg across the way.  
  
"It's your loss." Zeltrax said.  
  
"No way, Zeltrax. You failed to even find out they infiltrated the fortress. It's your loss." The White Ranger corrected.  
  
Zeltrax turned and left without saying another word. Trent forced out a sigh, de-morphed and forced open a smile. In the little good still struggling to keep the evil at bay, he had let the two go. And if he had hope, he knew that the rangers–old and new–weren't giving up on him. Or their fellow pink counterpart.  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Uh-oh! Seems like Mesogog is showing interest in the red ninja ranger too, or is he? And what about the power surge rubbing off of Kim? What is Mesogog planning to do? And is there hope for Trent, yet? Stay tuned it. It's only the beginning. 


	33. One Step Closer

_**2A/N: Can I say I am a little upset about getting rid of these lyrics? I mean, all of them as a whole is really making my story sound a little crappy. It just doesn't have that same effect. But as far as I could tell, look up Linkin Park's "One Step Closer" – and many others. I don't know, for those people who don't like them, I do. They have a strong effect on what I'm trying to convey in my story.**_

**THE REASON - _Part Thirty-Three: One Step Closer_**

Summary: The Ninja Rangers find a way to free Tommy from his ranger prison. But for how long? Mesogog has moved onto his next set of plans against the Rangers. And the outcome isn't what they expected.

Disclaimer: Same deal. The Power Rangers aren't mine. The title of the chapter isn't mine. To Linkin Park's "One Step Closer", thanks for the inspiration.

A/N: Here's the much needed twist or suspense I've placed into the story. And thanks again to all the readers, those from the beginning, as those who just decided to stumble on in and find out what my mind could come up with. Hope you enjoy it, and don't worry I'll explain everything in future chapters. And yes, the meteor does come into play in this. Tommy is freed, but only temporary until another solution can be made. But, let's get back to the hype of things. Read and review. May the Powers Always Protect You.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X  
"_I'm free to see that my mistakes have lead to the hardest thing I'll ever have to live with. I'm sorry for all I've put you through." _–Eclyptyk Neo  
-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The two ninjas stormed through the woods back to the lab, only to be met by a stern, concerned look by their yellow counterpart.

Aisha crossed her arms, shaking her head. "You guys got a lot of explaining to do."

Rocky held up his hands in surrender. "Don't bash on..."

"And why wasn't I told?" She cut him off, obviously upset that she had not joined in the plan.

"Hey!" Rocky called out, making it clear it wasn't his idea. "Don't look at me, okay, 'sha. This was Adam's idea. Not mine. I came along for the ride."

The yellow and red ninja turned to their black companion, wondering what he knew and had locked away in his mind.

"Sit down. It's a long story." Adam sighed, directing them to a few seats in the room.

He began to explain his theory about the meteor and how it had taken its effect on those who came in contact with it. He knew that it froze a person's inner self, acting as a recessive trait that one would not see. Though, the rock was destroyed, there was still faint readings running off of it. And if Adam had calculated it right, it could be used to free Tommy from his ranger prison.

"Is it possible?" Rocky grew interested, anxious to get their former leader out of his permanent ranger hold.

Adam shrugged. "It's worth a try. What do we have to lose? If we can awaken his animal spirit, then it will open the gate to the dino gem long enough to fuse a piece of the rock into his morpher. It will act as a guard to neutralize the bond between the gem and morpher."

Aisha smiled lightly. "It makes sense. Because it can't do significant harm to Tommy since the energy isn't that strong anymore."

"But for how long?" a voice called from the shadows.

The ninjas sprang to their feet, alert. But relaxed when they found the black dino thunder ranger emerge from the middle of the room, re-appearing from thin air. The act of invisibility by his dino gem.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rocky raised an eyebrow, wondering how much the legendary ranger had heard.

Tommy shrugged. "Not that long. But enough to hear that you may have a solution to this 'stuck-in-suit' fiasco."

"It could be temporary, T." Adam admitted with a sense of worry.

"It beats not doing anything about it. I think this will be the farther we get with it anyway." He shrugged, giving free response to any way possible to free him from his encasing. "Besides, I'm kinda tired of walking around in these black spandex."

"There could be side effects, though." Rocky reassured.

"At this point, I don't give a shit, Rocko. I'm about ready to rip this thing off if I have to."

The ninjas chuckled, knowing that the imprisonment of being stuck in amber and his ranger suit for nearly three weeks was driving him crazy. No one could blame him for wanting to rip it off, even if they kept commenting on the nice sty-lo. And they figured he wanted to get back to teaching, too.

Conner, Kira and Ethan came into the lab early the next morning. They were glad that the weekend had finally come, but still bummed out about not getting anywhere too successful in the past few weeks in the crime-fighting world of their lives. And they got news of something big that drew their attention at the early hour.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Conner asked, as he lead the two through the winding cave that would take them to the lab.

"None." Kira shook her head. "Aisha called me up about telling us something important, but that was it."

"Yeah," Ethan nodded. "Got the heads up from Rocky on the net." The two dino rangers saw the tiredness in his eyes, concluding that he hadn't got much sleep--if any--in the past 24 hours. "Yeah, I know. I pulled an all-nighter playing this new computer game. But I'm stuck on level 25. Stupid flying monkeys are really shittin' my game. They're like rabid dogs."

"Dude, it's just a game." Conner sighed.

"These things will give a person nightmares."

"Anyway..." Kira cut the two off from exchanging any insults as she pulled the mouth of the dino skeleton outside the lab entrance down. "Time to focus on finding out what the hype is all about."

The teens slowly stepped into the room as the door slowly rose up into its sheath above them. But when they entered, no one was in the room. It was quiet, and the obvious answer was the ninjas were hiding out. And for fun, their mentor was joining in the fun, too. He was nowhere in sight.

"Ya know, I really hate when they do this." Conner sighed with frustration. "Just because their powers allow them to be stealthy, it doesn't give us much to work with."

"Well, Dr. O did warn us of their many surprise training sessions just to test our reaction time." Kira stated.

"But we're not ninjas." he protested.

"Who says someone has to be a ninja to use their instincts against an enemy?" A voice emerged from one of the shadows. Adam.

"You really gotta teach me that move, man." Ethan commented.

"A ninja doesn't reveal his secrets to just anyone. There is a deep commitment in it." Rocky pulled away from the shadows.

"Yeah, okay. But you gotta give us a break. We're still in high school." Conner whined, with a tinge of frustration.

"Don't go there, Conner." Aisha appeared, sitting on the stair step leading to the cental computer console. "So, were we."

The teens looked about the room in a dazed way as the ninja found their place around the teens.

"I don't assume we pass this test?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"You're lucky we don't make it any harder." Rocky said. "Yet."

"But than again, if you're looking at the real ninja here. You gotta talk to Adam about that." Aisha warned.

The teens looked at the black ninja, who didn't seem to approve of their reaction to the ninjas' test. He crossed his arms, shaking his head. When he looked up, he could only wink at the teens. It was the start of their training with the ninja rangers, and they knew it would only get harder.

"Man, I should have been the one going to ninja school. Not my twin brother." Conner shook his head.

"Please." Kira laughed. "You wouldn't have made it one day in there."

"Every person deserves a chance to try something new." Rocky instructed. "If they fail, the experience is still there as a lesson. And if they succeed, they move onto the next level."

"Okay, stop." Kira held up her hands, not used to seeing the ninja advisors in serious mode.

"Yeah, serious mode doesn't really look like you, Rocky. No offense." Ethan assured, hoping he hadn't said anything wrong.

Rocky bowed, acknowledging the comment. He pushed open a light smile. "I know. Not me, man. That would be Adam again."

Aisha looked at the black ninja, seeing that he didn't break out of it. "He does this to annoy people mostly."

"Speak from the heart, not the mind when speaking of truth." Adam directed seriously. "But than again it depends on what you want to know."

"Stop, dude." Conner pleaded. "It's bad enough we have to deal with Dr. O being all serious. And as long as you guys have been here, you haven't."

"Yeah, you guys haven't been spying on us, have you?" Kira grew curious.

"Why? Got anything to hide?" Rocky asked.

"No, it's just.. isn't there a set of rules you're still limited to following?" Ethan defended.

"Lemme guess, as top ranger, I have to set the limits to how far any of you are permitted to go?" A voice called out from behind them.

The teens whirled around to see the chair at the computer console turn toward them. But no one was in the chair, or so they thought. As they furrowed their eyebrows with confusion, a figure began to come present in the chair, revealing their teacher. And when the invisibility was gone he appeared, fully visible. Their jaws dropped.

There he was, Dr. Thomas A. Oliver, sitting in the chair no longer in his ranger form. After three weeks. He was dubbed in the usual black t-shirt with a black leather jacket and a set of khaki pants. His brown hiking boots finished it off.

The teens rushed over to him, as he got to his feet meeting the team on the main floor of the lab.

"Whoa! No way!" Ethan breathed.

"This has got to be a dream." Conner shook his head.

"It isn't, Conner." Tommy replied, displaying a gentle smile.

"But I thought you couldn't de-morph, Dr. O." Kira protested, still not believing her eyes.

He shrugged. "It's only temporary. Or, at least that's what we concluded."

"Temporary?" Conner seemed saddened at his teacher's last comment.

"To keep a long story short," Tommy began. "I'm back in my civilian form. Thanks to these three. They tapped into my ninja powers long enough to open up the gate for the gem and morpher to break. Adam, then re-harnessed the power of the meteor to fuse into my gem as a way to neutralize the bonding between my gem and morpher. But since the meteor residual energy is weakened, it will only hold off for so long."

"How long?" Ethan asked.

"Hard to say." Tommy admitted sadly, pulling up his jacket sleeve. The gem was glowing with a gray haze, as opposed to its usual black-gold texture. And there was no way to hide it without covering it completely. "Days. Weeks. Maybe only hours. So, to answer your eagerness in having me come back to teach will still continue to be postponed."

The teens looked down at another defeat, but knew that he couldn't risk trying to teach a class without knowing how long the freedom was gonna last. But they were relieved that some success was coming their way.

Tommy clapped his hands together and headed for the forest entrance. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I'll be out catching some much needed sun."

His students followed suit, hoping to get some quality time with their teacher. Since the past three weeks, it just wasn't much the same without actually seeing his face when they talked to him. Only his body language gave them the answers to how he reacted. And if all was true about Tommy maintaining his civilian form for so long, they would use it as much as possible. Just as he would.

The teens walked alongside their teacher in the park. Each commenting on the relief of seeing him in his normal set of clothes rather than that of him saving the world in. Not that it was bad, even if he knew how to wear the ranger suit well, no matter what color. But three weeks was taking its toll on the entire team when they had no real answers to what they wanted. Or needed. Dr. Oliver had to agree with his students about this move to free him from the ranger imprisonment. The only problem was asking how long it would last.

Every few steps, the group would stop as Dr. Oliver took in a breath of air. He felt the drain of energy. His vision would become blurry and his steps faltered, but he figured it was the side effects of being in suit for so long. The protection was no longer there and his body just wasn't used to being in its normal state, his civilian form.

"You feeling okay, Dr. Oliver?" Conner caught his teacher as another step sent him wavering.

"Yeah." Dr. Oliver said slowly. "I assume it's the side effects of being in the suit for longer than needed to."

"Three weeks." Ethan nodded, still shocked at how his teacher managed to entertain himself after so long. "I give you credit, Dr. O."

"No kidding. But than again, I got the chance to run through some old pictures of you." Kira chuckled.

"Don't remind me. I would have lost trying to pick a fight with the four of you anyways." he shook his head, remembering the day Kira and the ninjas had fumbled through his boxes of old pictures from high school to present day. "Next time, I shouldn't tell people to take pictures."

The students chuckled as their teacher joined in. None of them would have expected to create such a fatherly/friendly bond with a teacher. Especially during their high school career. But than again, he was also the great legendary ranger that no one had no idea about outside the ranger family. And they always had the student body--who noticed–wonder how a computer geek, a soccer player and a singer became the best of friends by the time junior year hit. Their advisors did mention that junior year was the hardest year to face, and they didn't have to lie about that. Taking ACT and SAT tests, choosing colleges, finding out what you want in the future, taking up more responsibilities, etc. It was all there.

But the light jokes and trips down memory lane were short-lived when people began running from the boardwalk in a screaming panic. The rangers exchanged a look of confusion and headed over to the boardwalk to see what was going on.

The White Ranger was terrorizing the area with his laser arrows and a swarm of Tyrannodrones.

"Hey!" Conner called out.

The White Ranger turned around, slowly and bowed as a means of greeting. "Well, hello, rangers. I was wondering when you'd show up. Did you miss me?"

"Hardly." Ethan glared at him.

"Trent, this has to stop. This isn't like you." Kira pleaded.

"Sorry, but I got a job to do. It's in the script to have the evil ranger terrorize the town." he countered, not taking much interest in Kira's plea.

Dr. Oliver stepped forward, holding out his hands. "We never wanted any trouble in the first place, Trent. But we can still help you. If you let us. Don't do this. You shouldn't even be siding with Mesogog."

"I don't need any help from a bunch of posers." The White Ranger shook his head. "But I must say, I'm impressed you found a way to free Dr. Oliver from his ranger imprisonment. And I have a little surprise for you guys as well," he directed them to turn around. "I think you'd be impressed. Especially you, Dr. Oliver."

The dino rangers slowly turned around. Each of them found their mouth's become slack as it dropped open at the surprise. Standing there in front of them was another power ranger, dubbed in pink. And by the looks of the suit it was designed for a female–a petite female. A gold shieldran across the chest. In the middle of the shield was a diamond encrusted with a three-pronged foot. Not like those of the dino rangers, but one with a painful past, a dragon foot. There was a set of arm bands also encrusted with the same three-pronged dragon foot. The design of the suit and helmet followed closely to the White Ranger's outfit with the white patterns along the side of the uniform, with a facsimile to the original three dino thunder rangers. The helmet also appeared to have the design of a Chinese dragon's mouth.

"No way!" Ethan breathed. "Another one?"

"That can't be who I think it is, can it?" Kira asked, looking over at her mentor.

Dr. Oliver took a small step forward as he felt his knees weaken. "No. It can't be true. This has to be a dream."

"Think again, Tommy." The pink ranger replied, the voice deepened.

"No. It can't be..." he said quietly.

"Um...I think this would be a good time to morph, considering I don't want to get my ass kicked by two evil rangers." Conner said.

"I agree." Ethan took his place beside the red ranger.

"Wait!" Dr. Oliver held out a hand, forcing the teens to stop short of morphing. He looked back at the pink ranger. "Kim? Is that you?"

"I don't know a Kim." The pink ranger replied cold-heartedly.

"Um..no offense, Dr. O, but this isn't the time to be negotiating." Kira said, looking back at their white foe.

Dr. Oliver took another few steps forward, hands up in a truce. "Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to fight you."

"Well, than that makes one of us." she replied.

The White Ranger was slowly approaching the team, swinging his sword slowly around as a tease. The swarm of Tyrannondrones were close behind, waiting for the moment to attack. The teens took a step back, looking at their pre-occupied teacher, wondering what to do.

Then the Tyrannodrones advanced on the teens as they sprang into action against their aggressors. The White Ranger moved toward them swiftly, sending a whirl of attacks at them without breaking a sweat or losing his stride. They hit the ground, groaning in pain.

Then from the shadows three color-coordinated ninjas appeared, taking out the Tyrannodrones heading toward the weakened teens. The White Ranger moved to occupy the new set of threats.

The teens moved to a clear area on the boardwalk and morphed, joining in the fight to keep the White Ranger and the Tyrannodrones at bay.

On the other side of the boardwalk, Tommy had made it within arms length of the new pink ranger without as much as throwing a threatening attack toward her. Yet, he still couldn't believe his eyes. He prayed it was a dream. Wanted it to. But as he looked into the black visor of her helmet, he couldn't seem to penetrate the wall of looking into her soul. She was as stiff as the White Ranger was when the rangers faced him weeks ago for the first time. He felt the surge of energy grow between the two of them. He looked down at the cuff honing his dino gem as it began to glow with its black and golden haze. Then it began to run over his arm across his chest and to his other arm flying into something held by the pink ranger.

With that done, he fell forward, unable to get the feeling back in his legs, as if he was paralyzed. He cowered in pain, lowering his head to his lap as he felt the sudden dizziness drain through his mind and his vision blurred.

"Tommy!" The ninjas rangers called out to him in a panic.

Conner turned around, holding down a Tyrannodrone seeing the drain of energy escaping his teacher. "Dr. O!"

Tommy groaned again, as he looked up into the face–the helmet–of his adversary. The glowing energy began to glow with a haze of white and green.

Rocky and Conner moved toward the fallen ranger, but could not get through. There was an invisible barrier between them and the rest of the battle.

"Aww, man. This isn't cool. Yo, T, get up!" Rocky demanded.

"Dr. O! Dr. O, get up!" Conner encouraged quietly.

Trent swung his sword, striking Kira and Ethan. They hit the ground, just as Adam came from behind to push Trent to the ground. But the White Ranger kicked the black ninja away. Aisha was there to pull him back before Trent had a chance to strike him.

"Ya know, this thing about not really having those powers is really getting to me." she commented.

"No doubt. But it does bring back some memories." Adam commented with a light smile.

"No time for jokes or talking," Kira said as she broke through them as a set of Tyrannodrones came after her. "More fighting."

The ninjas threw out their hands, sending the row of Tyranndrones down like dominoes.

Ethan had his hands tied with Trent, still having a problem getting one attack in on the White Ranger. But with that, the Tyrannodrones fled, leaving the rangers to fend for themselves. Adam, Aisha, Ethan and Kira rushed Trent forcing him back toward the conflict with the black dino thunder ranger and the pink ranger.

"Stand down." Adam demanded.

"You wish." Trent huffed. He swung his sword out again, striking the team going against him.

The rangers hit the ground hard, crashing into Conner and Rocky, unable to get up.

"You guys are so pathetic." The White Ranger sneered as he found a place beside his pink companion.

The rangers groaned, watching helplessly from where they laid as the energy was continuing to get drained from the top ranger.

The pink ranger slowly opened up her hand to reveal what appeared to be a coin. But not just any--the dragon coin. "Look familiar?"

"No." Tommy cried, trying to push the coin away, but the weakness had caught ahold of his arm as it fell limp at his side. He felt the surge of evil thoughts fill his mind. Of his

mistakes, and his battles with the original team both physically and verbally. "No. Make it stop."

"Tommy, fight it!" Adam called out.

"Dr. O, no." Kira cried.

Tommy shook his head in frustration, beating his temples with his fists to try and ease the pain. But it was there. All of it. The memories of being evil. Of nearly destroying the

power rangers. Of nearly losing his friendship with them after he was brainwashed. To the point of losing his powers. "No. Please. Make it stop."

"Tommy!" The ninja rangers called out again.

The teens scrambled to their feet.

"You guys ready to do this?" Conner asked with no hesitation to their next move.

"No doubt." Ethan nodded.

"Let's do it." Kira agreed.

"Super Dino Mode!" they called out.

Their suits began to glow with the power of their dino gems, and it began to transform. The white patches began to take shape as spikes, pulling them into a new level of power. Into the point of near invincibility. They headed off for the White Ranger, knocking him down, disrupting the drain between the pink and black ranger. The ninjas moved to drive the pink ranger back to avoid draining the black dino ranger of anymore power. But they could only get so far when the strange cry of the crane echoed through their minds, sending them to their knees. It felt lost and in pain.

The two evil rangers fell back, as the rangers–dino and ninja--took their positions in front of the fallen ranger. If the evil rangers were gonna go anywhere near the legendary ranger, they would have to plow through the wall of other rangers. Their stances making it clear they would do anything to divert attention away from the black dino ranger.

"We'll be back." The White Ranger called.

An invisi-portal opened up and the two evil rangers disappeared into it.

The dino rangers brought their hands across their chest and forced it back down just as quick. "Power down." They stated as their ranger suits were demolished to reveal their normal clothes.

When they turned around, Rocky and Adam were already pulling the black dino ranger to his feet, using them as support.

"Yo, T, you okay?" Rocky patted the man on the chest to get his attention.

Tommy groaned, falling limp in his friends' grasp. "Something's wrong." His head dropped in a daze, as he collapsed.

The two ninjas moved to re-position their footing as they pulled Tommy back over their shoulders.

"What the hell is going on?" Conner said with a tinge of anger.

"Duh, dude! Another evil power ranger." Ethan smacked him on the back of the head.

"No, I think the better question is was that who I think it was?" Kira asked.

"Look, whatever it was, got all of us pretty run down." Aisha nodded, flexing her arms pushing away the pain.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "C'mon, we'd better get back to the lab."

No one had to be told twice as the black and red ninja took the lead with the dazed and weakened black dino thunder ranger around their shoulders. The teens followed after and Aisha took the rear, trying to encourage them that things were gonna be okay. But now, it was hard to tell when the ninja rangers had took the hardest hit mentally. They heard the lost cry of the crane trying to lead Kim back into light. The teens took the hit physically. The pain of getting beat by Trent who didn't as much break a sweat. Fear ran through all of them for the fallen ranger they all knew as the best and what he had just gone through both physically and mentally.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: There you go, peeps. Kinda the big 'Oh-no. Not good. Definitely not good.' Well, the original plot was to have two evil rangers, but if I was ever gonna get anywhere, I had to drop that idea. But you'll begin to see why. I mean, Mesogog isn't big about trusting humans to do his job, right? Yet, he does hold interest to the black dino thunder ranger, and it won't be a good outcome if the rangers don't find anything soon. And relax, I'm not gonna make this some huge tragic event. You'll just have to see all right. Later daze all. And keep reading and doing what you're doing._


	34. Crawling

_2A/N: Okay, so if you haven't figured this one out, look up the lyrics for Linkin Park's "Crawling" and you got what I need to say for this chapter. I'm out for now. Peace!_

**THE REASON - _Part Thirty-Four: Crawling_**

_Summary: After the recent attacks from Mesogog, Tommy reflects on what has happened._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Power Rangers belongs to Disney and all other affiliates. Title of the chapter not mine. That goes to Linkin Park's "Crawling" which has its purpose in the chapter. So, don't sue me for nothing. I give all credit to those ideas and songs of others, and only take responsibility for creating this story._

_A/N: It's been awhile since I've done a chapter in 1st POV–that being Tommy–so hear you go. And again, thanks all for sticking with my stories. I guess, it has a more angst/suspense feel, but perhaps that's just me. Whatever. Anyways, there are answers to be revealed in here. Read and review. And may the powers always protect you. We are all power rangers in our own minds. Catch y'all later and keep reading. _

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_What are you trying to do to me when I'm already hurting inside from all the mistakes and pain of my past?" _–Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Next day.

I had hoped it was a dream. Wanted it to be a dream, but after we returned to the lab, no one spoke to each other about what had just happened. If one evil ranger wasn't enough, there were now two. A White Ranger and a Pink Ranger. Trent and Kim. And what I had hoped would never come true was haunting me more than I thought could be true. Mesogog had found that last power source before me and was using it to re-harness a power all too familiar to me. Forged it into the one person that would prove to be my most vulnerable spot. But I couldn't tell the others about it. The moment I laid my eyes on that new power ranger, that pink evil ranger, I felt its power rush into me. I could feel the power of evil sweep through me all over again. I could feel the powers of the green power coin again. But I thought it was destroyed. I was drained of its powers and gave up my powers to Jason. And within a few weeks, I had moved onto the ranks of the White Power Ranger.

I didn't know what to believe. I couldn't even sleep that night. I can't even begin to describe what I felt when my powers were getting drained, if that's what it was. One minute, I was laying on the ground cowering in pain. My life force was being taken away, the next I find myself on a beach, or cove–Bluestar Cove–holding Kim in my arms. Whatever power she had definitely changed my set of thoughts. The power of illusion and mind control, I would assume.

And when the team retired for the night, I felt a surge of power inside, watched as my dino gem began to glow with all the colors and power I honed. Green. White. Red. Black.

I didn't sleep at all that night. Those memories of a darkened past filled my mind.

But now, I felt fine. Like nothing even happened at all. But when the ninja rangers and Hayley came by to check on me, I knew they were wanting answers. I didn't really have anything to say. What was done, was done. Past was past. Or was I just saying this, still being under the influence of Kim's mesmerizing call? That time spent draining my powers, I could hear the confused call of the crane. It was in pain. Kim was in pain. And I never felt so scared.

"How ya feeling?" Adam was the first to ask as they made their way to me at the computer.

"I'm fine." I said simply, shrugging. But I wasn't. Not mentally. Physically, I felt like my powers were upgraded. I just didn't know how to describe the situation. And I knew it was a big deal.

Hayley shook her head, taking a small scanning device to take my biological make-up. "I don't know, Tommy. They say you were out cold once they got you back to the lab."

"Yeah, man." Rocky nodded. "You were out like a lightbulb."

What was I suppose to tell them? I knew Mesogog had big plans for me. And that was something I had to figure out on my own.

I got to my feet, pushing past the crowd of concerned faces. "Look, I'm still breathing. I'm still moving. Isn't that good enough to say that I'm fine?"

"If this is about Mesogog's plans about using Kim against us, we will figure something out, Tommy." Aisha said quietly, hoping not to trigger some sign of anger I had for that loss.

It did, but I forced it back down, letting out a breath. "I know, 'sha. This is just really hard."

A silence fell into the room as they all watched the weakness sweep into me. Mesogog had a lot of guts using the one person that meant that much to me against me and the team. If it had to be one to use, I had hoped it would be me. Not Kim. And whatever that power source was doing, if that truly was a gem, was taking its toll on Kim. I sensed her weakness. Her body was rejecting it or something. I didn't know what it was doing. But it wasn't doing something good.

"C'mon, man. Something happened." Adam said cautiously. "What was it?"

I let out a sigh, knowing if anything did happen to me in the next few days, they may never know what I knew. I had to tell them. "Let's go to the cyber café. I think it's best we discuss this over a drink."

It was into the night.

The team met at the cyber café after closing hours to discuss the current events. The entire team found a place at some tables, turning chairs toward the stage, where the black dino thunder ranger found a place on the stage's edge. Each person held a look of great concern and worry for the legendary ranger and what I was about to tell them. Whatever it was, seemed hard for me to say. I knew it was going to.

After a long silence, I looked up to meet each of them in the eyes.

"Something did happen," I began slowly. "And now, I'm not so sure what to do."

"It's okay, Dr. O. We know it's hard for you.." Conner said in a concern leadership voice, trying to cheer me up.

"It's hard on all of us." I said, shaking my head. "And there is something wrong...with Kim and her connection to that dino gem."

"But I thought we said it wasn't a dino gem." Ethan protested.

"It is a dino gem, Ethan. But after the meteor crashed, it did something to it. I'm not so sure what, but her body doesn't seem to be bonding with the gem. And we all know that the gem doesn't choose a person unless there is something there it can bond with."

"Do you think it's not bonding with her because of her ninja powers?" Rocky suggested as he took a drink from his tall mocha-chino.

I looked down for a moment, sighing. If that was the case, than there was also something else. I remembered that night, Adam had helped Kim with her ninja powers. And the call of the crane. It was lost. She was lost. Couldn't maintain full control of her powers as the frog and falcon tried to guide her. And that's how she was feeling now with these new powers. "It might. The emotionally and physical scarring of losing her ninja powers still live inside her. And I feel, she can't handle whatever change has happened to that pink dino gem."

"What kind of change?" Kira asked.

"I wish I knew, Kira." I admitted, with no real clue. "But when she was trying to take my powers away, drain me, she was using a power coin. And not just any, but the dragon coin."

"I don't assume that's a good thing." Conner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, wait a minute! I thought it was destroyed." Aisha said. "Any and all evidence of there being a power ranger team of the past. Even our ninja coins were destroyed."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded, but continued on with my theory, hoping not to get anymore interruptions. "But whatever Mesogog is pulling or knows, he somehow maintained some information about my ranger past. And that's not all, when Kim was doing that, our thoughts began to intertwine. I saw her in the woods and how she stumbled into a cave, finding the gem just has the meteor was destroyed. Tyrannodrones took her just as she collapsed right beside the remains of the meteor and have been with Mesogog ever since. Her thoughts have been altered. Changed. Like there are two people inside her, just like Trent. One fighting the evil encoding. One encased in its power wanting to destroy us."

"So, could the gem have the same evil encoding as Trent's?" Kira asked.

I shrugged, not sure what to think. "Mind control. When she was trying to drain me, it wasn't her bidding to take it, but it was Mesogog's. I could hear his voice in her head. In my head directing her to take it. And if what I feel right now inside me is true, there is a chance that they're trying to awaken that evil ranger in me."

"That's not a good thing." Ethan sunk into his chair. "One ranger is bad enough. Two is worse. But three? You know we're dead."

"Trust me, Ethan. It will take more than some carbon copy power coin to turn me over. Those powers are gone. And they've been gone for as long as I've been a ranger other than green."

I only hope I was right about that. Even if I did tell them I could feel its power swell up in me, I didn't want them to worry too much about me. We had to focus on getting both Kim and Trent on our side, not my selfish need of maintaining all this power.

"I don't think that's entirely true." Adam said quietly, more to himself, but we all heard him.

Everyone in the room looked at him. His eyes met mine, and I knew he was using his own ninja powers to read my mind. I didn't oppose, agreeing with his last remark.

"Okay, fine, it's not, Adam." I shook my head again. "I thought it was a dream. I was hoping it was a dream, but it wasn't. I felt the energy of the green powers inside me the moment Kim began to drain me."

"Wait! Stop!" Rocky held up his hands, stopping me from making anymore comments. "I thought you lost those powers when Rita burned out the Green Candle."

"And I gave what little power remaining and my golden shield to Jason." I nodded. "But I know what I felt. And Mesogog isn't gonna rest until we're destroyed. One by one if he has to. Starting with me."

"The powers never leave us." Adam directed, having his own set of thoughts locked away in his mind. "Not completely. It will always be there in your mind. Mentally more."

"So, what do we do?" Conner asked.

"A ranger never gives up no matter what." I said firmly. "We keep fighting until the end. Search out the answers we need and save those we can. No one should ever doubt the losses we've already encountered, but learn from them. Hope for the best. This is definitely going to test who we are both physically and mentally. And our biggest battle is just beginning. But that's what we do. That's what makes us power rangers."

It was a rather lame ass speech if you ask me, but it was effective. The ninja rangers agreed instantly. It took the young dino rangers a little time to think it through, but the obvious word of getting it from the standing legend, knew it was true. I had to drill it into their heads. I had to make it clear to them, that though, they still had lives outside of saving the world, they still had a job as protectors of the planet. And we would have to prepare for whatever surprises Mesogog threw our way.

"Now, there's the fearless leader I know." Rocky smiled.

"No doubt." Aisha nodded.

I shied a grin, letting out a sheepish laugh. "Fearless leader or not, up to this point I hate hearing that a comment, but I guess I can't deny it."

"No doubt, Dr. O." Conner said. "But are you sure you're not the oldest living power ranger?"

"Conner!" Ethan and Kira groaned.

I glared at him, taking an offense to that. I know that after Zordon had left the planet–and was killed, by no real choice–the ranks of power rangers were changing. But even, I had no real chance of keeping up with all of them. And even if I did, the evidence was always hard to bring up about my ranks. I'm not complaining, I shouldn't. But over and over again, Conner was just one who wasn't convinced with the age factor.

"Not the oldest, just the best." Hayley said as she had done so many times in the past.

We all exchanged a laugh, which pushed off some of the burden on my shoulders.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: Answers revealed. But what is Mesogog planning to do with that power he did collect from Tommy? And did he awake his powers of the dragon coin? What about Kim? Could her body really be rejecting the dino gem's power? Stay tuned. Later days._


	35. Who Are You Fighting For?

**_THE REASON - Part Thirty-Five: Who Are You Fighting For?_**  
  
Summary: The teens make the discovery about their international fame. But close calls are made when the teens morphing status is put to the test. The trust and power run deep on the dark side.  
  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. So, to the affiliates of the show, don't try and sue me because I still see you exist.  
  
A/N: Two unless episodes for the most part. "Lost and Found in Translation" and "It's A Mad, Mad Mackerel" do tie into this chapter, just not the actual episode. But it's mentioned, like it needs to. But not much else to say, just keep reading. And I'll try to answer all your questions in the upcoming chapters. Later dayz. Keep reading. Keeping doing what you do best. And May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"Is it too late to see what I've already done? Victory comes to those who can look beyond the roadblocks in place of life." –Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.  
  
Tommy still wasn't "well" enough to return to teaching, but the teens figured he was working around the clock searching for answers. It was for the best. They were wanting answers too, and didn't want to try to pry him away from seeking them out.  
  
The teens rushed into the lab like excited puppy dogs trying to get attention. Their mentors met them in the middle of the room, with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What's going on?" Tommy asked.  
  
The teens began to talk all at once about their findings of a tv show about the power rangers. A tv show in Japan, and how whoever gave the information had done it with some accuracy. The ranger suits and the morphing call. The evil being was a young girl and a couple of henchmen, so the entire secret wasn't out. Along with the identity thing, too.  
  
The older rangers exchanged a look, shrugged and went back to their work around the lab.  
  
"Wait! I don't get it." Ethan protested, moving toward the black duo at the computer. "I thought you guys would be flipping out about it. Ya know, thinking it was cool to find out that we're international superstars."  
  
"Yeah," Kira nodded, walking over to her yellow predecessor. "I thought it was awesome."  
  
"We know." The older rangers said in unison, dully. "We already saw it."  
  
"And you didn't tell us? Are you serious?"  
  
Tommy turned in his chair, to look at his students directly. "The price of being a power ranger doesn't come with the fame, but the responsibility to the planet. We bring hope to those who believe anything is possible. We're an inspiration. We're heroes, and just being that should give you the same fame as anyone else out there who makes a difference."  
  
The teens took a step back. They thought their mentors would find it awesome to know they were international superstars, not go off and tell them that it was more than the fame.  
  
"Didn't you learn anything from that show about the Ka-Ching monster?" Adam raised an eyebrow.  
  
"But we're famous." Conner said.  
  
"Even if we are, it is not necessarily us." Aisha corrected, finding a place beside Conner. "It's more the power rangers, than the one behind the mask."  
  
"Well, of course, secret identities." Ethan said.  
  
"But that is not the point, you guys..." Tommy said firmly, but Rocky cut him off.  
  
"I don't assume you guys have been to the local toy store to see how famous you really are?" Rocky shrugged.  
  
"We're an action figure? I gotta go see this." Kira headed for the door.  
  
"Right behind you," Conner followed with as much curiosity.  
  
"Hey, wait for me." Ethan stormed for the door.  
  
Tommy sighed, turning back to the computer. He pushed a few buttons on the keyboard, and an episode of the Power Rangers in Japan opened up.  
  
"...how much does it pay?" Whacker Wilson asked from the screen.  
  
The blue dino ranger shook his head. "It doesn't pay a thing."  
  
The older rangers couldn't help but laugh sheepishly, knowing that their young ranger counterparts would be getting a thrill out of the hype and fame of their stature. They had to admit that they were the same way about the fame in their day, and it was something they would have to learn on their own. Yet, even if they were international superstars, the money would never be their own. Not that it was a bad thing, but the teens might be a little upset to find that their fame was going to someone else. But that was what a power ranger knew nothing of. It was the memories they left, and the things they did for the planet, that meant the most.  
  
-----  
  
Another few days passed.  
  
Kira had gotten an internship at Channel 3 to work on "The Funky Fisherman's Cartoon Show." Though she didn't want to admit it, she still watched that show even at the age of 17. It was one of those long running shows that never seemed to grow old with some people. And at least she wasn't alone in continuing the tradition to watch it. Ethan had as much interest, if not more, in the show.  
  
But there were issues. Close calls.  
  
Elsa used an energy source to trap the Funky Fisherman in a tv and stole Marty the Mackerel for their next set of plans. Mesogog used Marty as his newest monster against the rangers, but they destroyed the monster and freed Marty. And freed Funky from his tv imprisonment.  
  
And when the teens returned to the lab, they were met by the upset look of the black dino thunder ranger. Kira was the first to look away, figuring he had heard about her close call with the video exposure.  
  
"Uh...hey, Dr. O. What's up?" Ethan asked with a friendly gesture.  
  
But Dr. O's glare turned to him, making the young black teen take a step back. The teacher forced out a sigh, shaking his head. "I just got word from my black ninja informant about your little yellow ranger exposure, Kira."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured." Kira looked down, guilty. "And I'm sorry, Dr. O. But if I didn't, Elsa would have kicked my ass."  
  
Tommy held up a hand, nodding. "I know that, Kira. But you gotta be more careful. We can't risk this sort of exposure. Especially now."  
  
"But the video was destroyed, Dr. O. There's no harm done." Conner tried to stick up for his yellow counterpart.  
  
Tommy nodded. "That it was. But I mean it, you guys. You've been having far too many close calls with revealing yourselves to the public eye and ear. Just try to be more careful and cautious. All right?"  
  
Kira nodded, hoping not to get some big punishment for her mistake. "I will, Dr. O. I promise."  
  
Tommy turned to his other ranger proteges, waiting for an answer from them. And when they didn't, he forced it out. "Do you guys understand?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure, Dr. O." Conner nodded quickly.  
  
"Crystal clear." Ethan said with a small nod.  
  
"Good." Tommy said with a smile, turning away, heading back toward the computer. "Now go. You got training with the ninja rangers in the woods."  
  
"What?!" they said confused.  
  
Tommy stopped, peering over his shoulder. "Do you want me to add to the punishment?"  
  
They shook their heads, following the shadows of the ninjas out of the room. They had never trained with the ninjas, but saw what they did. And they thought their mentor/teacher was only kidding when he said they would train them, too. But it was obvious that he wasn't.  
  
-----  
  
Mesogog's island fortress.  
  
Zeltrax growled in frustration in the main lab. He could not believe that he had lost his position, second-in-command, to a human. To a teenager. To the White Ranger. To Anton Mercer's son. So much anger ran through his cyber-netic body. He had the upper hand for some time against his young combatant, but Trent still came out the victor. And he was also growing tired of his failure to get rid of Dr. Oliver.  
  
"I will take my position back." he growled.  
  
"So, Zeltrax can't stand Trent as much as Dr. Oliver." A voice spoke from the shadows.  
  
Zeltrax turned around to see the newest member of the team standing there. It was Kim dubbed in a black body suit, similar to Elsa's, with an array of pink lines running across the side of the suit. Her arms were crossed, annoyed at Zeltrax's anger problems.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just keeping an eye on you, Zeltrax. So much anger pushed toward two of the strongest rangers out there." Kim approached him, eyes glaring. "That's a real shame. Am I the same way?"  
  
"You can't even handle the gem's power." Zeltrax laughed.  
  
Kim grabbed him. "Be careful how you say that, Zeltrax. I might have to take your life force away, too."  
  
"You couldn't even destroy Dr. Oliver when you tried to take his powers away. It seems you still have feelings for him."  
  
"It's apart of the ploy. I'm just doing what you failed to do, Zeltrax."  
  
"I will destroy Dr. Oliver myself. Then take back my ranks from the White Ranger."  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Zeltrax." Trent stopped at the door of the lab.  
  
Zeltrax growled internally, mad he had made that last remark out loud.  
  
"Looks like you got a lot to learn about us evil rangers, Zeltrax." Kim turned and walked out the door.  
  
The two evil rangers glared at him again and left the cyborg alone to live up to his failure and weakness.  
  
To be continued.... 


	36. Behind Blue Eyes

_**2A/N: Now, this one is just one of them I didn't want to get rid of them. When I had first heard the song, I felt like I had to get it into one of my stories. And luckily I did. And I felt it right for Anton Mercer. Now, I don't know if ya'll could agree, but that's just me. Let's just hope you agree with me. I'm out for now. Too much drama in my life.**_

**THE REASON - _Part Thirty-Six: Behind Blue Eyes_**

_Summary: Tommy pays a visit to Anton Mercer. But something goes wrong._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers, not mine. To Limp Bizkit's "Behind Blue Eyes". Sorry, I know there was an original singer to the song, but I can't recall it off the top of my head. I only know the current stuff. Facts will never be straight. So, get over it. That's why it's called a fanfic._

_A/N: Again, this is in 1st POV and by the summary, things go wrong. But I don't want to give too much away. Just read. Answers will come later. Peace out. May the Powers Protect You Always._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_The distance between friends begins to play games with trust and lies. Who is there to trust? Who can help you now?" _–Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I didn't know how or why I found myself on the driveway of Anton Mercer's house. But since the day I had faced my biggest fear, of seeing Kim with a dino gem forged with the powers of evil, I felt I had to talk to an old colleague about what has happened in the last few months. Yet, I wasn't sure if it was right to go and talk to him about any of this. But he was the only other man I could go to about those experiments we were working on, and he still owed me that long needed talk about them.

But it was hard. These past few weeks were crazy. And I'm not just talking about the weeks caught up in the amber prison and my ranger suit, but since this all began. When Kim decided to show up out of the blue, and we had to deal with the threat of the White Ranger. It was crazy. Hard. And note to self: do not come up with anything, or find anything, that could trigger a power strong enough to make someone a power ranger. I highly doubt I'm up for another job as being the mentor. Being a teacher is bad enough, sometimes.

"Come on, Tommy." I told myself. "This is stupid. Just talk to him. See what he has to say about all this."

But what would he say? That was the problem. I was taking a huge risk. And did he even know what was going on? With this power ranger thing, and his son being a threat to me and my team? And if Trent was around, what would I do?

I jumped out of the jeep, and followed the path up to the front door. There was just no time for stalling. It had to be done. I had to know. With no hesitation, I began to bang on the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

After a few moments, the door opened, slowly. And the tall, stern man I had called my colleague stood there with a neutral look on his face.

Anton forced out a breath, surprised to see me on his doorstep. "Well, Tommy Oliver, what brings you over?"

"It's important, Anton." I said with no hesitation. "We need to talk."

Anton looked into the house, closing the door a little bit. "Well, I'm quite busy at the moment, Tommy. But I can clear up..."

Oh no, you don't, Anton. You said that last time, and it didn't happen. "No." I shook my head, pushing the door open and walked in. "Now."

Anton didn't oppose as he closed the door behind me. I took a second to look around the house. Not that I've ever been in some rich guy's homes, the place just seemed homely. Not something I would expect from him. But than again, he was always full of surprises.

Anton wrapped an arm around me, directing me down the hallway. "Well, then, why don't we step into my office?"

We made our way into the office. I took a moment to comment on the work done to the place. Several dinosaur artifacts and pictures were behind glass cases on one side of the room. On the other sat a little lounge to relax and catch a book. On the far end of the room, was a desk where Anton seemed to be doing some work regarding his business.

"Why don't you take a seat, Tommy? Make yourself comfortable." Anton offered, directing me to a seat by his desk. "Can I get you anything?"

I looked back at him, shaking my head. I could tell something was bothering him. His eyes were wondering throughout the room. Did he know about his son? Was he trying to hide it from me? "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Anton shied his usual half-grin finding his place behind the desk, taking a seat. He leaned back into the chair, intertwining his hands in his lap. "So, Tommy, what can I do for you today?"

"Well, every time I try to talk to you, you're always busy, Anton. Could you explain to me why?"

Anton dropped his head for a moment, sighing. "It's not easy running your own business when not everyone in it plays fairly."

"Yeah, I got that." I nodded slowly. "But I need to talk to you regarding those dinosaur experiments we've been working on."

"That's all in the past, Tommy." Anton said, waving the subject absently away. "I don't see why we must.."

"You must be aware of the recent monster attacks on the town, Anton." I cut him off short. If he was trying to relay all talk about what we've done, I'd fight him to get the answers I needed. "There have been news reports."

Anton straightened his tie, nodding. "I might have heard a few stories on that."

"So, then you must be aware that these attacks are also connected to the experiments we were working on?"

Anton chuckled, making it clear he wasn't comprehending what I was telling him. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Tommy. But don't mind my asking, but last I heard you were too sick to get out of bed. You seem fine now."

Shit. I knew I was forgetting something. I was already out of teaching a class for a month now, and it was taking its toll on those at school. The curiosity for my long absence. I cleared my throat, looking down. "Um.. I'm still recovering, Anton. I don't think I'm quite ready to return just yet. But, I must also say thanks for taking over while I'm recovering." I shook my head, dismissing the subject, hoping to avoid questioning about my long absence in teaching. "But I am serious, Anton. You must realize that it is our experiments out there terrorizing the city."

"And how did you come up with this solution, Tommy?"

Was I saying too much? Or too little? "I have my resources, Anton. But don't you think we should do something about it?"

"Well, the power rangers seem to be doing their job by keeping them at bay." He said absently.

There was no way of getting through to him. He was good. Too good. Okay, next subject. "What about Trent? How has he been doing? I hear from Conner, Ethan and Kira, that he isn't acting like himself."

"Why are you asking me this, Tommy?"

I shrugged. "I'm just curious, Anton. And a little concerned. If something is wrong, shouldn't you be getting him some help?"

Anton sighed. He was cautious about answering that question. "Quite frankly, Tommy, I'm not really sure anyone can help him." He paused. "He has a condition. His grades have been slipping and his behavior have been less than pleasant, even for him. I've never seen him like this."

"Doesn't that bother you? I mean, do you have any idea what is wrong with him?"

Anton leaned forward, his eyes pierced through me. And I knew I might have said something wrong. "You know, Tommy, if you're accusing me of Trent's behavior, why not come out and say it? I am aware that I haven't been the best kind of parent to him, but I'm only doing what I feel is right for him. What I find fit for him."

"By letting this behavior get out of hand?" I was surprised. He seemed unaware of his son's actions, or he was hiding the guilt for not doing anything about it really well. "If that's how you see fit, what's going to happen when he'll no longer want to listen to you?"

Anton got to his feet, slamming his hands into the desk, causing me to jump. His eyes came crashing down on me. "Is there something you want to tell me, Tommy? Either about yourself, or my son, or anything else?"

"I can help him, Anton. Or at least, I might be able to." I caught my breath, being cautious about what I was going to say next. "I was in Trent's situation back in high school. He doesn't feel powerless. He feels he has all the power and more. And he'd do anything to get to the top."

Anton chuckled, getting to his feet, turning his back on me. "It's funny how you know so much about the situation, Tommy. I should be asking myself how you know all this, but I believe you don't want me to know some things for my own good."

I caught my breath, slowly getting to my feet. Uh-oh. I really didn't like where this is heading. And I'm starting to get that sinking feeling in my stomach, where it's best to drop what has happened, and run. "Don't think of it that way, Anton. I'm only looking out for you and your son."

"You know, Tommy," Anton began as his eyes landed on one of the pictures on the wall. The one of me and him making the agreement to that thesis. "Those experiments we were working on, they were gonna be a breakthrough. They were gonna change the way mankind looked at technology. They were gonna make a difference that people would enjoy. Kids especially, with their dreams of going to a place like Jurassic Park. But they were after all only experimental."

"Um..yeah." I nodded.

"And some of the things we did, just weren't meant to be seen by other eyes."

"Sure, Anton. I got that. We made a few mistakes..."

"And even some secrets that we must keep to ourselves." he said slowly, turning to look at me. "Between colleagues."

Then a strange roaring wind echoed through the hall, catching my attention.

Not good. I whirled around, bringing my hands into a defensive stance to see no one was there. Was I hearing things?

I turned back around, jumping back, nearly falling to the ground. "Whoa! Shit! What the...?"

There standing before me was the dino-faced menace who wanted to destroy me so badly.

"Dr. Oliver." Mesogog hissed a greeting. "So glad you could join me on such a wonderful day."

"What the hell? What happened to Anton?" I took a step back.

Tyrannodrones filled the room, surrounding me. Great, like I had nothing more to worry about.

"You're looking at him, Dr. Oliver." Mesogog bowed.

"Anton?" I breathed.

"The one and only."

"But how? And why didn't you tell me?"

"Anton is weak, Tommy. He has no real control over me." he said as he made his way around the desk toward me.

"What do you want with me?" I took another step back, looking around the room at my waiting aggressors.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to." Mesogog hissed, slowly finding a hand wrapped around my neck. "You took something from me, and I want it back."

I gasped, trying to break the grip, but his hands tightened with every squirm I made. "If this has to do with that dino gem, sorry. You can't have it."

He tightened it again, making my knees lock. "Always stubborn. But I also ask another favor of you."

"Forget..." I groaned, feeling my wind pipe grow smaller. "..it, Mesogog."

He threw me to the ground, growling. Then picked me up again, throwing my head toward the hallway. Two Tyrannodrones pulled a struggling Kim into the room.

"Kim!" I cried.

"Tommy!" she looked at me with fright.

"She is weak. Unable to handle the power of the dino gem." Mesogog directed slowly, breathing into my face. "Not like you. She needs another power source, a power source I have directed toward you, to awake the real power behind that dino gem."

"Forget it, Mesogog. I'm not helping you."

"Then she will be destroyed!" he turned toward the small petite woman.

I turned around, a tinge of anger flowing through my veins as I came charging. But Tyrannodrones crowded around me, forcing me back. "Stay away from her, Mesogog! It's me you want. Not her. She's no good to you dead."

Mesogog stoked Kim's face as she spat at him. He turned to look at me again. "I knew you'd see it my way."

He walked over to me, glaring at me with a hungry delight. And if that didn't bother me so, it was coming from an old colleague. It felt weird, but this man before me obviously wasn't the man I could call a friend.

"You want me? You can have me," I opened my arms, free to follow his request. "Just leave her alone."

"No." Kim protested, looking at me in shock. And for the first time, I wasn't sure what to believe. I still had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "Are you crazy, Tommy! Don't do this."

I looked at her, making it clear that if Mesogog were to ever lay another hand on her, he'd die. "I know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do." Mesogog said, as I turned to look at him.

I met his glare, stepping forward. "Lemme ask you this, Anton. Are you gonna destroy your son, too, when all this is over? When you decide to take over the planet? You hate that he has so more power over you."

Mesogog growled, punching me. I hit the gound, hard. Man, how I forgot what power he still had. Damn! That's gonna leave a mark in the morning.

"Enough!" he hissed. "This ends now." He motioned the Tyrannodrones to release Kim.

She came crashing to my side, pulling me into her lap. And man, that was such a relief off my shoulder. She caressed my face, making the pain go away quickly. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." I groaned, "How about you?"

"I missed you."

I chuckled, sitting up to look at her. Look into her eyes, but what I saw there was a confused person. Uh-oh! I looked up at Mesogog, who had a wide smile on his face, if that was what it was. I looked at the woman who meant so much to me, and saw another person. A glistening pink flame escaped each eye as time slowed around me.

The next I knew, I hit the ground, Kim pinning me to the ground, pulling out the coin that haunted me so much. The dragon coin.

"No!" I cried, trying to break away, but the drain was already beginning.

My vision blurred and my thoughts were clouded. I could feel the drain of energy escape me. A growing evil from deep within my soul was awakening. My entire body felt like it was growing old and weak. That it was becoming jello before my eyes. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was a blur over me radiating with a pink light. The haze of gold and black escaping my dino gem intertwining with a green haze.

"No." I said weakly, as my eyes grew heavy. "Don't do this! Kim, please. Anton. Someone."

In my mind, I saw someone in a chair, laid unconscious. And I knew it was me, in Mesogog's fortress. A hint of green light escaped as I began to see the transformation. My dino ranger suit covered my body, minus the helmet. And as I opened my eyes, the person on that chair, it glowed with the same flickering green light of my evil days.

"No." I cried. "Don't do this. Kim, please. It's me. Tommy."

"Tommy?" a small confused voice filled my mind.

"Fight it." I heard myself say.

But my eyes grew heavy, everything around me was growing dark. All sound became muffled and I fell into an unconscious state.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: Uh-oh! Definitely not good. What will happen to Tommy now? And Mesogog has yet to reveal what he plans to do with him. Stay tuned._


	37. See Right Through You

**_2A/N: It's obvious as you scan the outcome of this chapter. Seek out the lyrics of Trapt's "Headstrong" and DJ Encore's "I See Right Through To You"_**

**THE REASON - _Part Thirty-Seven: See Right Through You_**

_Summary: Something happens to Tommy. Trent's power is growing, with his father taking great concern in his son's actions. Saving him from going farther down the evil path, Trent has now joined the ranger team. But can he be trusted?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. To Trapt's "Headstrong" and DJ Encore's "I See Right Through To You"–thanks for the inspiration._

_A/N: So, it picks off where the last one left off. Ya know, what? Just read it, and hopeful some questions will be answered. But I still gotta leave you guys twisted up. Just build up the suspense. So, I might change the genre type, I'm not so sure yet. And of course, this does tie into "Copy That." Trent is now apart of the team. Their only concern now lies in Kim. And the added twist of course. To all the readers, from beginning to the newbies. Welcome and keep reading. Later dayz. May the Powers Always Protect You._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_I don't expect it to be easy after all that I've done, but the past is in the past. I want to help you fight for the future." _–Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Mesogog's island fortress.

The Tyrannodrones carried the unconscious black dino thunder ranger into the main lab, throwing him into a chair and locking him into place. Two more Tyrannodrones had a lock on Kim, who had broke away from the spell long enough to hurt a few dino-breathing soldiers. Mesogog was displeased with her actions as he was the last into the room. For as long as he had held her captured, he had used mind control to disrupt her thoughts, but every now and then she'd break away from the evil encoding. The power coins he created for the power sources he found were not strong enough to use against the rangers quite yet. Nor was the power of the newly discovered pink dino gem. And his primary conclusion was to awake the evil that once lived inside the black dino thunder ranger to harness them all.

"You can't win, Mesogog." she protested.

"You are a fool. Weak. I will not stand by and let you destroy this for me." Mesogog hissed. He walked up to her, his eyes boring down on her, a sense of fear running into her eyes. "Just like Anton. But if it is true about Dr. Oliver, of his status as the greatest ranger in existence, than he will be the one to destroy them forever."

"He won't do it. He'll fight it." She met the evil inside the dino-faced menace. "Just like you'll continue to fight against him, Anton."

Mesogog hissed, directing the Tyrannodrones to throw her into the geno-randomizer. The machine was turned on, and the transformation between the power of the pink dino gem met the power of the black dino gem. A cloud of smoke filled the chamber, as Mesogog watched with satisfaction of his latest scheme.

But would it work?

Minutes passed.

The doors to the geno-randomizer opened and the pink ranger came crashing to the floor. Shaken. Weak.

"Take her away!" Mesogog barked. "Let her rest."

The tyrannodrones followed suit and took the woman away, leaving the evil dinosaur with the black dino thunder ranger.

Mesogog walked over to the man now suited in his dino ranger suit, pulling the helmet off. "Enemies and allies play on both sides of the field. Are you sure you know where your trust lies, Dr. Oliver?"

The man stirred slightly, groaning. When his eyes opened, a hint of green light escaped. But he closed them again, falling into a deep sleep.

"Noooo!" a voice called into the room, pushing Mesogog to the ground.

Mesogog quickly got to his feet, growling to find the pink ranger standing before him. "You! Get out of my way!"

"You're not going anywhere near him, Mesogog." Kim proclaimed, pulling the binding away from the man she loved so much. "C'mon, Anton. Fight it."

Mesogog growled, hiding the floor in a painful heap. A strange green-yellow light escaped from the fallen dino-man. The man began to transform, take shape as the human being beneath it. Kim quickly pulled the man to his feet, but he pushed her away.

"No. I can't hold it." Anton breathed, wiping the sweat on his forehead. "I can't control it. Get Tommy outta here while you still can."

Kim forced out a breath, nodding. She moved to the black dino thunder ranger and pulled the unconscious man to his feet. And disappeared into the invisi-portal that Anton opened up, before hitting the floor in a struggle to control the evil around his dark side.

Kim landed in the woods, setting the man she loved so much on the ground, catching her breath. Her dino gem began to glow with a hint of green as the struggle for control took over her mind. She ran a hand down the side of Tommy's face, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Stay safe, baby. I'll be back. I won't stop fighting. I love you, Tommy."

She ran a hand over his eyes, using what control she had on the gem and her ninja powers to block away any thoughts residing around the recent events. Then she ran off toward the invisi-portal, leaving the black dino ranger behind.

Adam paced the living room of Tommy's house, as he watched the unconscious man, laying on the couch. He had found the black dino ranger on a routine hike through the woods, not too far from the forest entrance to the cave. He could only wonder how or why the man was out there, and why he was in his current state.

He found a seat beside the legendary ranger, covering the man's eyes and closing his own. If he needed answers, he would have to pry it out of his mind. Though, he figured Tommy may not like the intrusion, it had to be done.

As he began his search through the black dino thunder ranger's mind, he could find nothing. His thoughts were blank. His mind was an empty wasteland. It was like it was wiped clean, and all he got was up to the point where he had punished the teenage rangers to a training session with him, Rocky and Aisha. Nothing beyond that.

Then he must have triggered something, because he found himself on the floor, a hand tightening around his neck. Glaring green eyes bore down on him from the black dino thunder ranger.

"Tommy, it's me." Adam gagged, pulling the grip away, sending him to the ground. "It's me, Adam. Relax."

For a moment, their eyes never left the other. And the hidden anger and evil in the black ninja met with that of the black dino ranger.

Then Tommy blinked, slowly. "Adam? I...I.."

Adam looked down at him again, catching his breath. The anger was diminished as he saw the confused look in his friend's eyes. Then a wake of Tommy's dino gem sent Adam across the room, as Tommy groaned grabbing his head in pain. The black ninja scrambled over to his former leader, placing a hand on his head. With a little ninja magic, the pain stopped and Tommy collapsed, catching his breath.

"Hey, Tommy. You okay?"

Tommy looked about the room, nodding slowly. His vision became more clear as he found himself in his living room. "What happened?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me. I found you laying unconscious not too far from the forest entrance to the lab."

"You did?" he asked confused, grabbing his head. "The last thing I remember was falling unconscious in Anton's office."

"Anton's office!" Adam exclaimed. "What were you doing there?"

Tommy looked down trying to remember what had happened. But he could not recall what did. He knew he went to Anton's place to discuss the recent events of the attacks by Mesogog. But that was all he could remember. There was no other recollection. And if his mind was erased or something, it worked.

He looked back at his friend, confused. "I'm not sure."

Adam helped him back on the couch, running a hand across his patient's head. Tommy groaned quietly as Adam's hand landed over a bump. "It's a

concussion, folks. Seems like you got hit hard. Do you know why you went to go see Mercer?"

Tommy shook his head.

Adam sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder. He figured he couldn't get much out of him, even if he tried to pry it out. "Take it easy, then. Get some rest. I was gonna head into town and help Hayley and the others at the cyber café. Call me if you need anything."

"Sure." Tommy nodded. "Thanks, Adam."

Adam left just as Tommy found comfort in falling into a deep sleep.

Trent was in the backyard of him home, kicking major tail with the Tyrannondrones. He barely broke a sweat.

Anton Mercer watched from the door of the house, a heavy sigh falling over him. Only hours ago, he was visited by his former colleague, Tommy Oliver. And he had not expected it to turn out so badly. Though, he had no real recollection of the events, he knew that his darker half, Mesogog, had big plans for him. And he didn't like that. Didn't like that he failed to stop either himself, or the evil influence of the woman he learned was Tommy's girlfriend. And yet, his own thoughts were being changed by the evil influence of Mesogog.

When Trent was done, he walked out into the yard, holding a great concern for his son. He wanted to help him. Give a chance to his former colleague to help him, which he knew far too many secrets about since Mesogog was created.

"I need a better challenge. These guys have nothing on me." Trent protested, annoyed at finding another effortless victory with the Tyrannodrones. "I wipe the floor with them every time."

"Yeah, I can see that, son." Anton sighed, sadly. He found a seat across from his son. "You know, Trent, I don't know how else to put this, but these changes in you, I don't like them at all."

"The gem is making me stronger every day." Trent rubbed the bracelet honing his white dino gem. "Soon, no one will defeat me. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Anton shook his head. "No, son. That's Mesogog's plan. Not mine."

Trent scoffed, surprised to see his father acting like this. He glared at him. "But you are Mesogog."

"Not by choice." his father replied, getting to his feet. He walked out onto the lawn, looking at the lake beyond their home. "Those experiments I were working on of dinosaur DNA and technology were gonna be revolutionary. They were gonna serve to be a new step up for mankind." He paused, forcing out a breath. The memories of his painful mistakes of creating such a concoction that would later become the newest threat to the world, filled his mind. "But some of them, most of them, were experimental. I couldn't test them on anyone else, but myself. I just never thought they'd have such monstrous effects."

He found his way back to the seat in front of his son. "This creature, Mesogog, has poisoned my mind. I never wanted this for you, son."

Trent shook his head, scoffing. "What about the talk of me taking over the family business? Or the idea of bringing back the era of the dinosaurs?"

"Yes, son. I want you to take over the family business. But not ruling the planet with an iron fist and bringing it into the dinosaur era. That is Mesogog's plan. Not mine. That's what I'm trying to tell you. Mesogog is taking away my life, just as he is doing to you and Kim right now. And this isn't what I want. What should be happening. It has to stop."

"Well, thanks for the concern, dad. But I think it's a little too late to stop us now." Trent huffed, getting to his feet and left.

Anton forced out another breath, dropping his head. He hoped he could figure something out, or at least stop all this from getting worse.

Hours passed.

Mesogog returned to his island fortress to find it destroyed. All the experiments, he was working on, was destroyed. And the culprit, as Zeltrax had put it, was the White Ranger. His weapon left behind as evidence to the destruction.

But it was all a ploy by Zeltrax to win back Mesogog's trust. To blame his destruction on Anton Mercer's son. Yet, Zeltrax had made a monster that was capable of copying anything, one being the White Ranger's weapon, the Drago Sword.

Now, Mesogog had Trent right where he wanted him. Strapped to the life force extraction chair, the same one that held Tommy months ago.

Trent struggled to break out of the bindings, but got nowhere. "What's going on?"

"Traitor." Mesogog hissed into the boy's ear.

"Traitor! What are you talking about?"

"You didn't think you could double-cross me and get away with it, did you?" Mesogog glared at the boy. "Destroying all of my months worth of experiments just to gain all the power."

"What! That's crazy!" Trent protested.

"I cannot allow you to continue to reign in superior power over me. And for that, you shall be destroyed." Mesogog turned the needle of the machine down toward the boy's face.

"No. You're making a mistake. I didn't do anything!"

Mesogog made his way to a laptop. "Good-bye, White Ranger." He pushed a button on the keyboard.

The machine whirled on, and a glowing white light began to escape from the boy into the needle of the machine. The machine was taking away both the hold of the gem, and his life.

"No, please." Trent pleaded quietly. "It's me, Trent. I'm your son."

But Mesogog didn't hear him, as he turned to the boy. He growled with delight, glad to see he was putting the White Ranger out of misery.

"No. Dad, don't. Please, don't do this." Trent said dazed.

Mesogog hissed as a strange green-yellow light began to escape his body. He hit the ground, growling in pain. "No, Anton. You can't win."

The struggle to win control of the stern man's body was won over by the true owner. Anton quickly got to his feet as the glowing slowly died down. He turned around to see the machine was still active, his son at the point of not breathing.

"Trent, no!" he raced over, pushing the needle of the machine upward.

Sparks emptied from the needle of the extracting ray. A white light escaped, ricocheting all over the room. Anton covered his son, to protect him as the light destroyed some of the experiments and machines in the room. Until it settled in its rightful place in Trent's dino gem.

Trent groaned quietly.

Anton began to shake his son, awake. "Trent? Trent?" He saw the boy open his heavy eyes. "Son, are you all right?"

Trent groaned as his vision became clear, seeing his father looming over him. "Dad?"

Anton pulled free the bindings locking his son in place, helping him to sit up. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Trent rubbed his head.

"I destroyed the machine to save you, son."

Trent took a deep breath, looking at the bracelet honing his dino gem. "I feel like my old self, dad. But does that mean, there's no more White Ranger?"

Anton took a look at the gem, shaking his head. "No. It still appears to be active, but it looks like the evil encoding was destroyed," he paused, looking up at the broken needle of the extraction machine. "After the explosion."

"So, what now?"

Anton patted his son on the back. "Now, you can choose to use the gem as you would like to, son. You can control it now. It's..." he groaned, falling to the ground.

Trent jumped off the chair, trying to pull his father to his feet. "Dad, are you all right?"

Anton forced out a breath. "I can't control it, son. You'd better get out of here."

"But I can help." Trent protested in fear.

"I know you want to, son. But I gotta figure this out on my own. For now, I want you to go and use your powers for good. Go help the other rangers."

"Huh? What!" Trent forced out a breath. "That's crazy. I can't fight against you."

Anton dropped his head as sweat beat down his face. "I know you, son. You want to help, so go help them. You have no other choice."

"But I..."

"No." Anton groaned. "That's an order, son. Go."

Trent took a few frightened steps back. He knew his father was right. But he was more afraid to not be of more help to him. "Okay, dad. I'll go help the other rangers. But I won't tell them you're secret. I promise."

Anton nodded forcing out a breath. "I know you won't, son. Now, go."

Trent turned and headed out the door without saying anther word. Anton heard the footsteps become distant, as he got to his feet, fixing his tie. The usual half-grin escaped his mouth, his eyes glowed with an amber, brown color. He slowly turned around to meet the stern look of Kim.

"Why are you sending your son to join them? What about the talk of creating your own ranger team against them?" She asked, slightly upset.

"I know what I'm doing." he walked up to her. "But if you want this to stop, than you'd better find whatever good left you have in you and warn Tommy of the plans Mesogog has."

Once he said that, the woman looked down, a flush of fear escaping her face. The evil inside was broken. "One chance."

"One chance to save yourself." He nodded. "It may be too late for me. But not you."

When the woman looked up, she saw the evil dino face of Mesogog. His eyes leveled down on her as the light inside her eyes flashed with a green-pink haze. And the little fight was won out by the evil.

"Do as you're told." Mesogog hissed. "Destroy Oliver, or I will destroy you."

Kim looked away, nodding slowly. "As you wish, my lord."

The copy monster was destroyed. The teens found themselves heading to the cyber café when their teacher had informed them to drop by the lab with a surprise. The ninja rangers kept a little distance from the new person looming around the lab. Trent Fernandez (Mercer). The White Ranger. He claimed that the evil encoding was destroyed. And that he did save Tommy from a deadly assault by Zeltrax.

Tommy filled Trent in on the situation at hand beyond what he had missed, quickly stating his ranger status. And the claims of him being dubbed the ranks of "World's Greatest and Best Ranger." And what connection his ninja friends were playing in this game.

"Ya know, Tommy." Rocky was the first to say something, his eyes never leaving the newest member of the team. "I don't want to argue with you, but are you sure that evil encoding was destroyed?"

Trent looked at the red ninja, nodding. "Look, I don't expect you guys to make this all easy for me, but I know the evil encoding is gone."

"Well, we welcome you to the team, Trent." Aisha said with a light smile. "We're just glad you're okay. A trip down evil ranger central isn't fun."

Trent chuckled, glad to have the yellow ninja welcome him in. "Yeah, it isn't."

"But what about Kim?" Adam asked, looking at the man by the main computer terminal.

Tommy forced out a sigh. "One step at a time, guys. We can't move too quickly. And I figured Mesogog is waiting for our move."

Trent looked over at the man he called his teacher, now dubbing him his mentor and teammate. "I'm really sorry, Dr. Oliver."

Tommy turned his chair, to look at the newest member of the team. "I know you are, Trent. And this may all be new to you, but we're all here to help you get back on the path of being good. And no one knows a trip down evil central better than myself. So, if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Trent smiled warmly. He was beginning to see why this man was dubbed the greatest ranger. He had been through a lot. And he was not afraid of making sacrifices. "Thanks, Dr. Oliver." His only concern came from his fellow young ranger counterparts.

Minutes passed, and the teens finally arrived.

The forest entrance opened, revealing the three original dino rangers.

Trent forced his hands into his pockets, holding his breath. "Hey guys."

The teens fell into a defensive stance.

"Whoa!" Kira's eyes widened.

"No way!" Ethan shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Trent held his hands up in a truce. "Hold on."

"How'd you get in here?" Conner glared at him.

Tommy turned from the computer console to look at the three teens, emphasizing his gesture. "I let him in."

"What!" Conner and Ethan said in shock.

The teens filed into the room. The boys walked over to their mentor as he met them on the main floor. Kira found her place beside Trent, still not sure what was going on.

"I thought he..." Conner protested.

"..is on our side now." Tommy finished.

"I don't get it." Ethan began."There's just no way."

"He saved my life." Tommy made that statement finally. "And I brought him here knowing that he was telling the truth. But, the rest I leave to you guys. You can believe him. Or you don't have to."

The two boys looked at Trent, still unsure what to believe.

Trent dug his hands into his pocket, dropping his head. "I'm in control of the dino gem, now. I want to use it to fight with you. Not against you."

Ethan sighed, looking back at his mentor. "Well, I guess if Dr. O is down with it, so am I."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am, too. Ya know, I'm getting kinda tired of fighting you."

Trent chuckled lightly and turned to Kira, a sign of blush filling the two as they took a moment to look at the ground, before their eyes met. "Look, I know I have a lot to make up for. But I promise you, Kira, I won't let you down."

Kira pushed open a light smile. "Well, I guess we all deserve a second chance. Welcome to the team, Trent." she pulled him into a hug, winking at her dino counterparts. She broke it quickly, slightly embarrassed at the gesture. "But isn't there a rule about the newbie rangers gotta wash all the zords?"

Ethan smiled widely. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that rule."

"The zords!" Trent exclaimed as Kira tossed him a bucket of cleaning supplies. "But they're gigantic."

"Yeah." Conner placed a squeegee on top of the stack. "Meaning, you'd better get started."

Ethan patted the White Ranger on the back. "Have fun, bro."

Trent sighed, heading for the forest entrance. "Um...thanks."

Minutes passed.

And the original four dino thunder rangers were left in the room, as the teens managed to pull their new mentors out of the room to help the White Ranger with the cleaning punishment.

Tommy found his way back to the computer. "Since when is it your responsibility to create such a cruel punishment?"

"There is no rules saying we can't." Ethan said, making his way to the computer.

"But are you sure about this, Dr. O? Can Trent be trusted?" Conner asked cautiously.

Tommy sighed. "I ran some test. There is no evil encoding left on the gem, guys. Trent is home free. He has control of his powers. And he wants to help us in the fight against Mesogog."

"That's good. "Kira nodded. "So, what about you? How's your head, Dr. O?"

Tommy ran a hand through his head, feeling the bump was nearly gone. But the memories along with it were also gone. He had no idea how he got it, or why he couldn't seem to remember what happened at Anton Mercer's house. "I'm fine, Kira. For the most part."

"Ya know, if that same thing happened with Trent. Could we use it on Kim, too?" Ethan asked.

Tommy sighed. "I don't know. We can't be sure. I heard the machine was destroyed."

The teens looked down, saddened.

Kira moved to put a hand on her teacher's shoulder, seeing the uneasiness in how he sat. "We'll figure something out, Dr. Oliver. Mesogog hasn't won yet."

Tommy touched her hand, glad she had made that gesture. "Thanks, Kira. I know we will."

"A ranger never gives up." Conner said, recalling all the times his mentor had told them that.

"No doubt." Ethan agreed.

And the battle was only beginning.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: It has begun! plays Mortal Kombat theme–oh, wait. Sorry. needle scratch Wrong story. Couldn't help myself. But some answers are revealed. And I know it must be me, but that little half-grin that Anton Mercer (Latham Gaines) does is kinda freaky. Is it just me? I swear, when I noticed that, it scared me. I had nightmares! No lie. But, whatever it may be, let's hope the show delivers some goods. Until next time, keep reading and doing what you do. Peace out._


	38. How Far Will You Go?

**THE REASON _- Part Thirty-Eight: How Far Will You Go?_**

Summary: Tommy drifts into dreamland where Kim tells him he may have but one chance to save her. Will he go for it?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers of any kind is not mine. Just the ideal and concept of the story. And to the inspiration behind the main title of the story, Hoobastank's "The Reason", thanks guys. Without it, this may not even have a title.

A/N: Okay, after the last chapter, I was hoping to pull this into some crazy mixed up plot, but figured I really couldn't. And if you haven't noticed, it will be hitting a more AU approach than I was hoping for. The episodes aren't delivering, and my time is growing short to be in front of the computer. School is now in session, but that's okay. I'm a senior. So, procrastination of school work is in my future. I just hope I won't fall too far behind in all of this. It's not what I'm hoping for. I mean, I'm just impressed I've made it thirty-eight chapters in, and it seems like some of you are really enjoying it. Thanks, readers new and old. Keep reading. And hope you enjoy. Sorry, this isn't any longer. I know you all want more T/K action, but remember, Kim is still captured up to this point. Just trying to make things short, but still have a plot to the overall story and a good-running chapter. May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"_At night I wish these nightmares will go away and things were okay between us, again. I won't give up on you. Or on us." _–Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

It was late into the night.

I sat in the dimmed lab at the computer console. Not that I should really be getting any sleep, but these past few hours were a serious trip.

I remember in the early morning hours, I went to go talk to Anton about these monster attacks and our dino experiments. Yeah, not a good idea. I just can't seem to figure out why though. And that bothered me so. Adam found me in the woods, unconscious. With no real collection to what had happened at all.

Hours later, Trent gets a changed of heart. The evil encoding of the gem was now destroyed, and he was dubbed as the newest member of the ranger team. Not that I could oppose. I knew exactly how it felt. The wavering feelings of wanting to be accepted on a team that you once fought to get rid of. And Conner and Ethan were not too open about the idea. They won't for some time. I know. And it would take time.

I just hoped it wouldn't be that long. We had to move against Mesogog. And soon.

I opened up a file on the computer, looking through the subfiles to access one file: "Kimberly Hart, My Crane."

Not that it was bad enough having all files regarding the Power Rangers, past and present, was in this database, but even some of my personal files were too. Nor could I ask myself why I choose to leave such stuff on my laptop, which tends to be left in places it shouldn't be left at. I guess it comes with being in front of the computer more times than making conversation over a cup of joe.

As much as I'd like to go back to the past, in this day and age, too many things are done over the net. Kinda sad. And pretty soon, we're gonna have to be fighting a system of machines or robots to enable the survival of mankind. Matrix-style. Future city. Sorry, not the point.

But I clicked open the file and into another subfile: "Photos."

Inside was a collection of photos taken through years past, of us. In high school. Of the two of us together. At the park, the youth center, the mall, school events, etc. Not that the box hidden in my room had a lot of memories stored away, but sometimes being down in an underground lab by yourself gets you feeling a little restless. And bored. Every picture I saw, I saw happiness. Felt warmth. Not one picture could ever bring back painful memories. And that's what made it that much more painful now. When Kim was kidnaped, we weren't on good grounds. Hell, I wasn't even free from my amber imprisonment. And I let her slip away. Let this happen.

"Shit, Mesogog. What the hell do you want with her?" I groaned, trying to hide away my frustration. "It's me you want. And you'll have to destroy me first before you ever decide to harm her."

It was clear something happened at Anton's place. I know it did. But trying to remember it was not something I could really deal with at the moment. My head was hurting, like it was ran over by a truck. Or someone took a good swing with a bat and hit me in just the right spot to relay all memories after the moment I found myself in Anton Mercer's office.

BAM!

I hit my fist into the desk with some heated anger. I could feel an energy rise up inside me. The energy that I had felt years ago, when I was first dubbed in the green ranger suit. I felt so powerful. Unstoppable. Relentless. Nothing could stand in my way. And if it did, I would take it down. I did. The adrenaline rush of literally having no real soul other than to destroy all that stood in my way. To destroy the rangers. And nearly succeeding.

"I could have destroyed them." I heard myself say, a dark voice inside.

"But they never gave up." I protested, as I hit the floor with a rush of painful memories filling my mind. The mental strain was taking its toll as the memories that scarred me, the ones I had pushed away, began to play in my mind like a broken record.

I watched my dino gem glow with a hint of green beyond the usual black-gold hint it gave off. My breath escaped in short gasps as the enlightened power of a white light filled me. The echoing call of the falcon and white tiger filled my ears.

And the thoughts of evil deeds and thoughts were destroyed. The pure goodness of the white powers brought me back into reality and into a better life. And if I wasn't mistaken, it was doing the same for Trent.

I crawled back over to the chair, sat down, rubbing the pain outta the wrist that harnessed my dino gem. "What's going on?"

But before I could ask anymore questions, I felt a blanket of dizziness and tiredness fill my body. And I fell into a deep slumber.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself at Bluestar Cove, looking out at the ocean. And I knew it was a dream. Yet, it felt so real. I could smell the salt escape from the waves. Feel the wind blow passed me like a gentle touch. I looked down, touching my chest realizing I was now dubbed in my white ninja uniform.

"Thought you'd be here." a gentle voice came from behind me.

I turned around and saw Kim standing there in her pink ninja uniform, minus the gold encrusted coin of her animal spirit, a gentle smile across her face.

"Kim." I breathed. I ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her. The light vanilla smell she loved to wear so much filled my nose. "Is it really you? Don't leave me, baby."

"I won't, my falcon." she ran a hand across my headband, and down the side of my face. She placed a gentle kiss on my lips, stopping to run her thumb against the line of hair from the bottom of my lip to my chin. "You mean far too much to me for me to do that."

"Kim, I..." I tried to say, but she placed a finger to my lips.

"Let us hold each other for the time being."

And we did. I wrapped my arms protectively around her waist, pulling her close to me, as she found a comfortable spot to rest her head on my shoulder. I couldn't let her go. Didn't want to. But knew it was all in my head–our heads–as our thoughts intertwined. If this is what it was.

She began to hum quietly. It wasn't a tune I was familiar with, but it was soothing. Something that was always nice to hear on our moments spent together alone.

"Kim?" I said above a whisper.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"About that dino gem that you found." I began as she turned to look at me in the eyes. And what I saw there was fright. "The powers it has...."

"Illusion." she looked away. "But there's something wrong with the gem. With me."

"No. No. No." I shook my head, not wanting to hear such negativity coming from the woman I loved so much. "Don't say that. Trust me, Kim. We'll get you help. We'll find out why it won't bond with you. But it's yours. The gem doesn't just choose anyone to have it."

She began to sway with dizziness, as I caught her before she hit the ground, pulling her back up to her feet. "I can't..."

"Kim." I held my breath, in a panic. "Stay with me. Talk to me. I'm here for you."

"I can't!" she took a deep breath. "There is something wrong with the gem. Mesogog is doing something to me. To you. To the gem."

"Kim. Don't do this." I caught her as she collapsed to the ground. I wiped a strand of hair from her sweaty face. "C'mon, baby girl, talk to me."

"The gem." she breathed slowly. "Powers must be awaken by another." She groaned, as her eyes fell shut.

"No. No. No." I protested, pulling her up to look at me. "C'mon, stay awake. Kim. Do you hear me? Stay awake."

"I can't." she whispered. "I can't control it. Tommy, help me."

"Anything, Kim. Anything. I won't let any harm come to you, do you hear me? I care about you too damn much to let that happen. Tell me what I have to do." I breathed, shaking her awake. I looked down at my wrist, and saw my brachio morpher take form. The faded outline of my dino thunder ranger suit ran across my body. I could feel the surge of the powers combining: white, green, black. The significance of having the green dragon ranger powers, my first. The white falcon ninja ranger powers, my animal spirit. And the current status of my black brachio ranger powers.

"Harness up the powers of your own dino gem along with the powers of the falcon. You have but one chance, Tommy." she said slowly. "Don't..."

But her eyes shut, and her body fell limp.

"Kim? Kim?! Kim!" I shook her. But she didn't move. I caught my breath in fear, as her body began to take on another form as a crane.

I ran my shaken hands across the wings of it as it cooed quietly. The radiance of a pink light escaped from it into my dino morpher. The strength of it, pulled me to my feet as I let the crane fly off into the falling sunset. The crane sprinkled its pink shine across the ocean, as my own animal spirit, escaped from the gold encrusted coin on my uniform, took flight beside it. A unique dance crossed the two as they disappeared into the distance.

"Hang on, Kim. I'm coming for you." I whispered.

When I stirred, I could feel the coolness of the room fill my body. I opened my eyes, blinking slowly. I was back in the lab. But the light smell of vanilla still filled my nose.

"'But one chance.'" I whispered. But was it true? I had hoped not, but didn't want to take my chances and wait. It had to be done. I pushed a few buttons on the computer console, bringing up the three faces of my ninja friends. Rocky and Aisha appeared the most dazed and sleepy, while Adam appeared to have awoken from a meditative state. "Guys, heads up. We got one chance."

"One chance to do what?" Rocky yawned. "It's late."

"Yeah, no doubt. A girl likes to catch some shut eye once in awhile, Tommy." Aisha seemed a little annoyed.

"You're ninjas." I protested.

"Hey, Aisha's got a point. It's been a long, rough day." Rocky said.

"You found something, didn't you?" Adam asked.

"I might have. I need you guys to come by the lab. This mission is in need of a little ninja work."

"What for?" Rocky sighed.

"The one chance we may have to save Kim." I concluded.

To be continued....

A/N: So, will Tommy go for it? Will he go and save his one and only true love from harm? Of course he will, damn it! It's Tommy! And if you haven't noticed, I'm sorry for all those who oppose for Tommy getting the ranks of "World's Best and Greatest Ranger", but remember, I haven't watched any episodes since the original teams left aside from 'Power Rangers: Ninja Storm.' So, this is starting to tie into why I think he deserves those ranks. So, sorry to all those who oppose. I just hope I don't lose all of my readers. And if you're confused, I'll give you answers in the upcoming chapters. Keep reading. And stay tuned! You're gonna regret not doing so.


	39. One Risky Chance

**THE REASON _- Part Thirty-Nine: One Risky Chance_**

Summary: It's a suicide mission for the ninja rangers as they race to free Kim from Mesogog's island fortress. One chance. But at what cost to Tommy?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine for any reason other than I'm using its characters and some plots to fill up this story. So, don't sue me. I won't pay up because I haven't forgotten all that you've done to create a world full of multi-colored protectors to dream and write about. Don't ever stop.

A/N: So, it is a suicide mission. The ninja rangers must try to find a way to free Kim. But remember, or don't forget, that Tommy is suffering from some mental strains about his dark past. Look, I don't want to give a whole lot away. Just read and enjoy. I'll fill you in with time. May the Powers Always Protect and Guide You. A ranger never gives up, no matter what. Laterz!

* * *

"_You'll have to take me down first before you go anywhere near those that mean so much to me. I will fight until my last breath." _–Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

When the ninja rangers arrived, Hayley was already there with Tommy.

She was instructing him to do something, which the ninjas couldn't exactly figure out as they made it into the room. She was securing something around his arm, over the morpher. "...don't do anything stupid, okay, Tommy? I'd hate to find you anywhere near Mesogog's hands."

"I think it's a little too late for that, Hayley." he sighed, making sure the object was in place. "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"I can't guarantee anything unless I really know what I'm working with, Tommy." she admitted. "But if I made the right modifications, it should block out any chance of your powers getting drained. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Yeah, so do I." Tommy said quietly.

The three ninjas moved to the central computer console, still holding a confused look on their faces.

"Okay, what's the reason for the early morning hour call?" Rocky yawned, trying to avoid looking too annoyed for the disturbance.

"Remember how I told you guys that Kim and I were able to see into each other's thoughts?"

"Yeah." they nodded, still confused.

"Well, I had a dream. A vision. Or something." he shook his head, unsure of how to describe what was going on. "But Kim was in it. And it felt so real. And she told me that the power of the gem could not be awaken. Or at least the evil encoding of the gem. I don't know. I can't describe it. But

I feel if we don't work now, to save her, we might lose her forever."

"That still doesn't help, Tommy." Aisha sighed, hoping she can work with a little more information.

"We gotta break the bond of the gem with her. And the only way I know how, is to awake her ninja powers just as you did the same for me to break away from my ranger imprisonment. And it's one risk I am willing to take. I'm not losing her again."

The ninjas nodding, knowing that Tommy would do anything to get Kim out of Mesogog's hands. And even if it meant sacrificing himself to the dino-faced freak, he'd do it any way possible. He wasn't afraid, and they all saw it in his eyes. But they were still at a loss of what Tommy still knew that was left sealed in his mind.

"And if my calculations are correct," Hayley stepped forward, "that should be the very last dino gem that has enough power to harness up a dino ranger. So, whatever happens to it, should be distributed out among the remaining gems. To Tommy and the teens."

"Seeing how I don't really like this idea at all, how can we be sure this is true?" Aisha asked.

"It's a risk we're gonna need to take." Adam said quietly.

"You're actually going along with this?!" Rocky caught his breath. "This sounds like suicide."

"Hey, we're rangers." Adam shrugged.

"No. We can't even morph." Aisha said, shaking her head.

"And being ninjas doesn't count toward anything?" Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Don't pull that ninja bullshit on us." Rocky huffed.

Tommy held up a hand, not wanting to here any excuses. "Look, Mesogog is gonna come after me. By the time he realizes that Kim is gone, you guys should be long gone. So, don't tell me this isn't gonna work, because I've already heard enough bullshit. And I wouldn't have asked you guys here if I didn't trust you with this mission. I need you on this, guys. The teens will be needed later, but right now, I'm asking you guys as friends to come with me to save Kim."

Rocky sighed, knowing that there was no way to change the black dino thunder ranger's mind. "Well, then let's do it."

"Yeah, let's go." Aisha said with a light smile.

They turned, following the black dino thunder ranger out the door.

"Good luck, guys." Hayley called out as they left the room.

Thirty minutes later.

The three ninja rangers now wore a newly modified black ninja uniform, allowing them to melt into the shadows better. Each one still had the gold-encrusted coin of their animal spirit on their chest. Their given color streaked down the side of their arms, legs and body. It was a similar facsimile of the last ranger team, but still looked more like a ninja uniform. The dino thunder ranger was in his given ranger suit.

The four rangers had infiltrated one of Mesogog's invisi-portals thanks to Hayley's help. But each one had wondering thoughts that had them all a little distracted. But what had to be done had to be done. The three ninjas used the shadows as their hiding place, while the black dino thunder ranger used his own gem to evaporate against the air. But thanks to their heightened ninja powers, had a way to see what the invisible ranger was doing.

Tommy came to a halt, forcing the team to come to a halt behind him. Zeltrax was coming their way, though had no idea they were around. With a motion of his hand, he directed the ninjas to move toward finding Kim, while he would distract the cyborg.

The ninjas didn't have to be told twice as they disappeared down the hall just as Zeltrax came within a few feet of the black dino thunder ranger. He came to a stop, looking around confused. "There's something here."

Tommy moved slowly around the cyborg, but when the cyborg pulled out his sword, Tommy dropped to the ground. Zeltrax whirled the sword around the air, hoping to find something there, but ran through nothing but air. Tommy rolled away as the cyborg's boots came crashing down where he once laid.

Tommy collapsed against the wall, catching his breath. He whispered to himself. "Okay. New plan." He got to his feet, making sure that his boots would bring attention to the cyborg.

Zeltrax growled, following the sound of the footsteps down the hall.

The ninja rangers continued up the hall, before Adam came to a halt in front of a sealed door. They could all sense the power inside. The radiance of a pink light filled their thoughts.

"The readings are coming from in there." Rocky concluded.

"You guys got anything?" Adam looked around, hoping no one knew they were around.

Aisha looked at the small screen on her communicator showing a radar report of the area. "Nope. We're all clear."

Adam cracked open the hand-eye terminal on the wall. He pulled out a small pair of scissors, looking through the wires underneath.

"You can actually crack into that?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Shh! And yes. Too much free time." He sighed.

"You really need a girlfriend." Aisha said.

Adam snapped a wire as the door swung open with a hiss. "Got it."

The two ninjas exchanged a look, following their black counterpart inside. There was a lone chamber located across the room. They raced over clearing away the icy fog on the glass to reveal a sleeping Kim, or unconscious.

"Is she..." Aisha seemed crushed.

Adam looked at the bio-netic surveillance at the head of the chamber, shaking his head. "No. She's just sleeping."

"But why is she in there?" Rocky asked.

"Added support." Adam concluded. "If what Tommy is saying is true, than Kim doesn't have real control over the dino gem. So, she's in here when she needs a rest."

"Like a battery?"

"Basically."

"Okay, that's not a selling point of becoming a power ranger." Aisha said.

"So, now what?" Rocky asked.

"Re-harness her ninja powers just like Tommy said. If we can awake her enough to get her out of the chamber, then we can get her outta here and back to the lab with no real harm done. Hopefully." Adam said.

"Hopefully? No, seriously, Adam that is not a line one would like to hear at a time like this." Aisha said.

The ninjas didn't want to argue any more than they needed to, knowing they had to move. It wouldn't take long for anyone to realize one of the rooms was tampered with, let alone hold the key to destroy the rangers for good. They positioned themselves around the chamber, bringing their hands up to meet at the fingertips. Then, they began to concentrate, calling on their own animal spirits. They could feel the surge of power deep inside escape them, the echoing cry of their spirits began to intertwine. The room began to brighten with the call of their spirits.

The chamber slid open with a hiss of air.

Kim gasped as the energy ran through her, but quickly fell asleep.

And when the ninja rangers opened their eyes, they saw the little petite woman laying there in her pink ninja uniform.

Tommy ran down the hall, still invisible, but came to a halting stop just as he saw Mesogog come up the hall. He looked back to see Zeltrax make his way down the hall. He leapt for the ceiling grabbing ahold of a support beam. The cyborg failed to see where he was going and ran right into his master.

Mesogog growled, pushing the cyborg away and got to his feet. "Zeltrax! What is the meaning for your incompetent gesture?!"

Zeltrax scrambled to his feet, bowing. "My apologizes, my lord. But I was following something...."

Mesogog held up a hand, silencing the cyborg. He looked around the hall, using his nostrils to scan the hall. "I smell Dr. Oliver." he growled, looking toward the ceiling.

"Shit!" Tommy groaned as he crawled down the hall on the ceiling.

Mesogog trained his eyes on the ceiling hoping to show any signs of the black dino thunder ranger above him. "Show yourself, Oliver. Or I will be forced to bring you down by other means."

Tommy dropped from the ceiling, sending the dino-faced man to the ground crashing into Zeltrax. As he got to his feet, he broke the call of his powers and ran down the hall.

Mesogog growled throwing the cyborg to his feet. "After him! Do not let him get away, Zeltrax!"

Zeltrax nodded, running after the black dino thunder ranger.

Tommy ran up the hall, pulling his morpher up to his helmet. "Hey, guys, what's your status?"

"Well, for the most part we got Kim outta the chamber." Rocky replied. "But I think we could use some assistance."

"I'm on it." Tommy said as he plowed through a group of Tyrannodrones using his brachio staff. "Seems like they're onto us."

"Ya think?" Aisha said sarcastically.

"Just get your ass down here, now." Adam directed.

Tommy lost momentum for a moment when Elsa popped up around a corner, her sword in hand. She swung high, but Tommy ducked around it, unleashing a kick into the side of her. She stumbled back for a moment, but advanced driving him into the wall.

"You will not win, black ranger." she hissed, pushing her sword toward him.

Tommy pushed his staff forward, sending her to the ground. "That's what you think. I still got a lot of things up my sleeves."

He set off down the hall again, hearing her bark orders to the upcoming troops of Tyrannodrones. He came crashing into the room where he saw the hand-eye terminal destroyed, locking the door behind him. He let out a breath just as the banging of their enemies came crashing against the door.

"Glad to see you here." Rocky said sarcastically as he tried to keep the squirming Kim on the table.

"Yeah, she's getting a little cranky." Aisha said.

"Let me go!" Kim screamed. "What's going on?! Who are you?"

"It seems she's suffering from some type of amnesia or something." Adam concluded.

Tommy got to his feet, racing to the other side of the room. But a sudden barrier halted him and his vision blurred.

"Tommy! Your gem!" Adam called out with a warning.

Tommy caught his breath, stumbling to his knees. Then his face hit the ground as he demorphed, and the dino gem on his wrist began to glow with a green haze. His eyes fell shut just as the woman on the table relaxed. Her eyes fell shut.

Adam rushed over to the fallen black dino ranger checking for a pulse. "Unconscious. But still alive."

Rocky nodded, running a hand on Kim's neck. "Got one here, too."

BAM!

The three ninjas jumped as the enemies rammed into the door. They were trying to break in.

"Okay, that's not good." Aisha said, exchanging a worried look with her counterparts.

"I hope Tommy wakes up soon or we're gonna have some major problems on our hands." Rocky concluded.

BAM! BAM!

Adam nodded. "No doubt."

Black void.

Tommy slowly opened his eyes and was engulfed in a freezing cold wind. He shivered as he rubbed his arms looking around him. He looked down to see himself in his dino thunder ranger suit, minus the helmet.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out.

His voice echoed throughout the void. But there was no reply.

"Hello?" he called out again.

No reply.

Then the familiar vanilla smell Tommy recognized so much filled his nose. He heard the cry of the crane ring in his ears and saw the crane sprinkle the air with its golden radiance. The cold wind was replaced with a warm, welcoming feeling. It came to a landing in front of him, flapping its wings several times. Than a blinding pink light engulfed the crane, morphing and taking shape as a human. And as the light cleared, Kim was standing there with a light smile on her face, in her ninja suit.

"I knew you'd come." she said quietly.

Tommy ran up to her, pulling her into a warm hug. And as he pulled her closer, he relaxed to find her okay. "What's going on, Kim?"

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "In time, you will understand, Tommy. But right now, you must know that the gem I hold in my possession was not really meant for me but for you and the other dino rangers. It will guide you into finding a great new power that will help you defeat Mesogog. It will open up the doors to new powers within each of you."

"I don't..." he tried to say.

She stopped him with a gentle kiss. "You will, Tommy. But you must be patient."

"What does Mesogog want with you?" he forced out, trying to hide the fear.

She looked down. "It's you he wants, Tommy. I am merely the bait."

"And the gem?"

"Again, that question will be answered in time."

Tommy nodded slowly pulling her into a hug, pulling her as close as he could. He didn't want to let go. He could feel the unique bond they were establishing mentally and spiritually. He knew that he would have to figure out some things on his own. But the bond they were starting to make began to fade. The connection was lost. And the thought of holding Kim was being demolished as the petite woman began to morph again. Change back to her animal spirit of the crane and flew into the sky.

When Tommy looked up to see it go, a blinding white light blinded his eyes. He hit the ground falling into a deep slumber.

Mesogog's island fortress. Energy transfer room.

BAM! BAM!

The three ninjas took a step back, holding their fighter stance, waiting. If they had to fight, they would have to fight. They already knew it was a risky choice for coming in the first place. But they didn't expect to see two rangers out of commission.

Tommy's eyes flashed open, just as the door opened.

And after that, things began to slow around them.

The black dino thunder ranger rose to his feet just as Zeltrax, Elsa and a swarm of Tyrannodrones came into the room. He held out his hand, palm out toward his enemies, stopping them in their tracks. And with a swift movement of his hand, sent the entire line of enemies into the wall. Each one groaning in pain as Tommy let in a breath, turning to his ninja counterparts.

Each one held an agape mouth and a shocked look. What they saw there was their leader at his peak of power. They watched the glowing hint of his dino gem and the white light of his ninja powers surround him. The look on his face was neutral. And they heard the faint cry of the falcon echo through the room.

"Whoa! Matrix-style." Rocky whispered.

"He is the one." Aisha chuckled lightly.

Tommy blinked, furrowing his eyebrows. And the neutral look was lost. He shook his head. "Don't start with me. Let's move out."

Rocky and Aisha wrapped their arms around the petite woman dressed in pink and moved toward the door. Tommy took the lead. Than Rocky and Aisha close behind with the unconscious woman. Adam took up the back, keeping an eye on the weakened group in the room. They headed down the hall, but came to an abrupt stop when Mesogog came around the corner. Hands behind him, head lowered. He was waiting and expecting them.

Mesogog hissed, moving toward the dazed black dino thunder ranger. He saw it in how Tommy stood. How he used his telepathy to keep him down. "You are weak, Dr. Oliver. The powers of the gem are too much for you. If you can't handle it, what makes you think those teenage brats will?"

Tommy groaned, stumbling forward, crashing to his knees. "No. They can. They will."

"Tommy!" the ninja rangers called out in panic.

Mesogog turned to the team behind the fallen legendary ranger. His eyes narrowed to slits. "You cannot save her. The energy transfer has made her weak. She will die before you make it out of here."

"No!" Tommy cried as he found the strength to come crashing down on the dino-faced man. He pinned the evil being down, looking back at his friends. "Go! I'll take care of him."

The ninja rangers didn't have to oppose, and headed down the hall.

Tyrannodrones came to a screeching halt seeing the dino-faced man and the black dino ranger go at it. Each getting a set of punches into the other.

"After them!" Mesogog hissed pointing down the hall. "They have my prized possession. Do not let them get away!"

The tyrannodrones nodded, heading down the hall. Mesogog looked back at the black dino ranger, hand wrapped around his neck. He hissed with delight. Tommy moved to try and break the embrace, looked into the eyes of the dino menace. Watched the melting amber-brown color change into a blue haze. A reflection of himself struggling came into view. And as it did, the memories that were blocked out of the recent day were being recalled. Tommy saw himself hit the ground in Anton Mercer's office. The transfer of power from himself to the pink ranger–or vice-versa. And knowing the man behind Anton Mercer was the evil being looming over him taking his breath away.

"Anton? Anton, are you in there?" Tommy gasped.

Mesogog growled, tightening the grip. "Good-bye, black ranger."

Tommy forced out a breath. "Anton, it's me. Tommy. I'm your friend."

Then a strange green-yellow glow engulfed the dino menace as he released the hold on the black dino thunder ranger. He pushed away just as Tommy felt around his neck bringing air back into his lungs. Tommy watched the transformation of the menace take shape as a man. As his old colleague. And friend. He couldn't believe his eyes as he witnessed the struggle and pain of his friend.

"Anton?!"

"Go!" Anton bellowed, lowering his head to his knees. "Get Kim outta here! Get outta here while you still can!"

"But..." Tommy slowly got to his feet.

"Don't worry about me, Tommy." the scientist protested.

Tommy walked toward his friend, but were stopped by Elsa and Zeltrax as they shielded the man behind them. The glow continued. The transformation was caught between a man and a dinosaur. Each held their sword out, making it clear that if Tommy would make another step, he'd be dead.

"Don't even think about it, Tommy." Elsa sneered.

"It's time to destroy you, Dr. Oliver." Zeltrax hissed.

Tommy looked down at the man losing control over his dark side. The man taking more form as the evil menace of Mesogog. He took several steps back, relaying a smile. "Another time, guys. Dino Thunder! Power up!"

When the black-gold light cleared, Tommy was moving down the hall in his ranger uniform. Elsa and Zeltrax didn't hesitate to go after him.

Mesogog slowly rose to his feet, a light hiss escaped his mouth. "You cannot win, Oliver!"

Adam and Rocky moved to keep the Tyrannodrones as Aisha continued down the hall with the unconscious Kim. Each were trying to find the place where they entered the fortress to trigger the invisi-portal. But it was nowhere in sight.

Rocky came flying through the air, as he landed a few feet beside Aisha.

She pulled him to his feet, as he dusted himself off. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine." He groaned running a hand across his stomach. "This inability of morphing is really bothering me."

"I hear you." she nodded.

Adam forced back two Tyrannodrones as they came crashing down on a line of others. He looked back at his friends. "No jokes. Or conversing. I need some help back here."

A Tyranndrone advanced toward the black ninja ranger.

"Adam, look out!" Rocky called out as he moved forward.

When Adam turned around he received a gut-wrenching blow to the chest. He hit the ground groaning, as the red ninja moved toward the swarm to divert attention away from the fallen ninja.

"Not so fast!" a voice called out from behind the swarm of tyrannodrones. They turned to it, just as the black dino thunder ranger came to a halt behind them. "Brachio staff!" The black dino thunder ranger pulled up his staff and moved it into a huge circular motion. "Energy orb! Engage!"

The black dino thunder ranger swung his staff horizontally. The large orb flew forward capturing the swarm of tyrannodrones in it. A set of mini-explosions erupted inside the orb, attacking the aggressors. And when it cleared, they all fell to the ground unable to move.

The black dino thunder ranger hopped over them and met the team.

"Glad you dropped by." Adam patted him on the back.

Tommy shook his head. "We're not out of this yet. Let's go."

The ninjas didn't oppose as they headed down the hall, the black dino thunder ranger on their heels, keeping an eye for anymore surprises.****The invisi-portal was opened up just a few feet away, and with no opposition, the red and yellow ninja rangers advanced toward it with the unconscious pink ninja in hand. Adam and Tommy exchanged a look, though Adam couldn't see the real emotions in his friend's face. But they might have a chance. Adam moved toward the portal, when Tommy fell forward. Adam caught him, looking over his shoulder to see the menacing evil face of Mesogog behind them.

"What?! Do you just show up out of nowhere like a ghost?" Adam huffed with some annoyance, pulling his friend back to his feet.

"We have some unfinished business to attend to. So, you're not going anywhere." Mesogog directing, taking a few steps toward them.

"Try me." Adam glared at the evil being.

Mesogog turned to the black dino thunder ranger. "He will be a great asset to my team. But," he looked back at the black ninja, "so could you. If you know what you really want out of this battle."

The mental strain disrupted the black dino thunder ranger as he de-morphed again. "Back off, Mesogog. You can't win." Tommy huffed.

Mesogog hissed, wrapping a hand around the science teacher's neck. He pushed the black ninja ranger back. "You have destroyed all that I have worked for, Oliver! And with what I have left, I will not let you win!"

"Than obviously you're forgetting who you're messing with." Tommy met his challenge, slipping from his grasp.

Adam moved toward the evil menace, but Mesogog pushed him away quickly. Tommy advanced toward his aggressor, keeping him away from harming his friend anymore. Mesogog kicked him, but Tommy blocked it, and launched his own set of attacks toward the evil man.

"Go, Adam!" Tommy demanded, as he pinned Mesogog against the wall. "Get Kim back to the lab."

"She will die!" Mesogog hissed.

Adam caught his breath, looking back at his former leader. He didn't want to leave his side, but knew what had to be done. He turned toward the small invisi-portal and disappeared through it.

Elsa and Zeltrax met their master's side, just as Tommy was kicked away.

"All alone. Shall I destroy him now, my lord?" Zeltrax growled swinging his sword around as a tease.

Mesogog held out a hand, stopping the cyborg. He turned back to the lonely ranger, hissing with delight. "I will win, Dr. Oliver!" He pulled out something from his pocket, seeing the weakness come to the science teacher's knees. "The evil is still inside you. You can feel it. You want that power back. The heartless gesture to destroy everything in your path. Friends. Family. Strangers. The other rangers."

"No." Tommy breathed, shaking his head. The evil memories of his past as the evil green ranger began to run through his mind. "No. Don't."

Mesogog walked up to the weakened ranger, pulling out something else from his pocket. When he opened up his hand, it revealed three power coins. The Dragon coin. The black ninja frog coin. The red ninja ape coin. Each glowed with a hint of its resonant color. Tommy felt the power of each. Each intertwined, taking energy away from him. His mind became a desert of evil deeds.

"No." Tommy cried, just as Mesogog had a grip around his wrist housing the dino gem. "Don't do it."

"You can't fight that feeling anymore, Tommy. It will always live inside of you. Join me."

"No." Tommy fell to his knees. "I can't. I won't."

The gem began to glow with its given black-gold color. And the light hint of green in the center of it. The power of his first-ever ranger powers. But when the gem's light began to grow brightly, it interlocked with the other object on his arm. A rapid beeping awoke it and the meteor fragment that sat inside Tommy's gem began to take form. Mesogog stumbled back letting out a painful cry, just as he tried to fuse the dragon coin into the gem. But it failed. And a white light escaped from Tommy, blinding all those that was present.

The call of the falcon sent the aggressors to the ground. The pain and thoughts of evil were destroyed inside Tommy's mind. And when the light cleared, Tommy saw the three on the ground. Each held their own in pain. And what remained of the carbon copy coins were broken into pieces, all except the dragon coin. The dragon coin was only broken in half, one end laid in the palm of Mesogog, the other now housed inside Tommy's dino gem. And Tommy felt the surge of power inside him. His newly crafted power, that still had questions to answer, ran through every vein in his body. The combined powers of his ninja and dino powers. And the balance of great power between good and evil. It was a new feeling, and Tommy didn't know how to describe it. It felt great, but he felt too weak to obtain it all.

Then the calling of the crane echoed through his mind, and without any other thought raced for the invisi-portal as it demolished behind him.

To be continued......

A/N: Okay, I ended up changing the plot more than I really wanted to. But you'll end up seeing why in later chapters, and the end. The control/hold that Mesogog had on both Adam and Rocky was destroyed. And if you do recall, could not really be harnessed without the help of the original evil powers of the dragon green ranger–um, Tommy. Now, I know this has a little spiritual feel to it, but I'm not aiming toward that. And like I said, it's hard to pull some ideas into play when you're really slow about getting on a computer and typing down what's written on paper. If you're lost now, I'll fill you in with time. Just don't stop reading, aiight? Keep doing what you do and keep smiling. Don't you love this suspense? Okay, maybe not. But, I'll see you later.


	40. The Power Within

**THE REASON - _Part Forty: The Power Within_**

Summary: The ninja rangers return with Kim. Tommy is taking a hard beating both physically and mentally. And a telepathic call from the power source radiating off of Kim has called the dino rangers forth to obtain a higher level of power. But can they handle it?

Dedicated To: To commentrate getting to Chapter Forty–I was gonna wait until the end, but felt it needed now. So, to the cast of Dino Thunder, whom get the most credit, all y'all. Jason David Frank, Latham Gaines, James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana, Jeff Parazzo–and the rest of the cast. Thanks for putting your heart and soul into creating these characters and who they are. To the originals: Austin St. John, Amy Jo Johnson, Thuy Trang (RIP), David Yost and Walter Jones (Billy and Zack have yet to make their debut in the story). To the ninja rangers: Johnny Yong Bosch, Steven Cardenas and Karan Ashley. To the Zeo Rangers: Catherine Sutherland and Nakia Burrise. To the other turbo rangers and ninja storm rangers for credit of their names in the story. And all other cast and crew from beginning to end. Thanks all! And to all those who are in the area of writing stories about the Power Rangers universe. Don't stop. Keep fighting the good fight.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine, will never be mine. The only thing I own out of all this disclaimer, is that I'm using the characters created by those associated with Power Rangers.

A/N: Okay, sorry for the credit trailers, but I figured I might as well give credit to them now. And if you wanted a huge list, that would take forever, but you all know who plays who, or at least you should by now. It's starting to hit more of the AU than I'd like since the episodes aren't what I like. But, other than that, thanks to the readers of this story and always asking for more. Thanks for all your support. Without it, I might have just thrown this on the shelf and call it 'The End' right about now. But I haven't. Not yet. A lot more action. A lot more to keep your eyes out for. So, read and review. Welcome newbies! Welcome back to all others. May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"_The power is beyond anything I've seen. Or felt. And in the end, it will come back to haunt me if I don't take action now." _–Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

The ninja rangers stumbled into the underground lab. Each was tired, worried and cranky. The technical advisor moved toward them, directing them toward****the medical table housing the machines needed to keep them up to date on Kim's conditions. The guys placed the petite woman on the table as Hayley moved to attach the devices to her body.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Aisha asked cautiously.

"I only hope so." Hayley sighed, looking around the room. "Where's Tommy?"

"Sacrificing himself like always." Rocky sighed.

"He'll be back. He made it out." Adam nodded firmly, having no doubts.

"So, what about Kim?" Aisha asked.

"Well, I just came up with something. It's sorta complicating to explain, but I'll try to keep it as simple as possible."

"Go ahead, Hayley." Rocky gestured, knowing another theory was coming up.

"These readings off of Kim don't match the powers of the ninja or a dino gem." She moved toward one monitor. "It's kinda like half the power from each side. The meteor had a lot to do with the neutrality of the gem's power and its inability to bond with her. So, now it cannot be maintained. Or she can't do it. And it must go to the next best thing."

"The other dino gems." Aisha concluded.

Hayley nodded. "But in order to do that, we need the primary source to neutralize what evil that was set into its encoding. The gem should than break into five pieces, finding a place within each dino thunder ranger. But in order to do that, I know that each dino ranger has to be present. And you three also play a key role in this. During the transfer, you will be helping and guiding the crane back to its rightful place inside Kim. If that is done successfully, she should no longer have any dino powers."

"And if not?" Rocky asked, not wanting to find out the next answer.

"We could lose both Kim and Tommy in the process. And leave the rest of you pretty weakened. Or even without your powers at all."

"Okay. What's with all these killing sell points? Being a ranger was never this hard." Aisha protested.

"Unfortunately with the advancements of technology these days, anything goes. And time being a ranger, I hear, that anything comes and goes."

"So, what's with Tommy's gem reacting?" Rocky asked.

"Not necessarily the gem, but the meteor that's fused inside of it. The meteor is trying to re-harness the powers of the gem, but it can't be done since it was destroyed. The residual readings aren't that strong. And since Tommy's body was forged with the power of the meteor, both as a way to free him from his amber and ranger imprisonment, his body is acting as a catalyst to enlighten the power of the gem. Or at least, trying to."

Adam rubbed his chin, understanding every bit of information coming their way. "And those who came in contact with the meteor showed signs of a recessive trait. And since the gem had no owner during the time, the recessive trait remains. And its powers became neutralized, and can't be broken."

"Unless a power of great size can match it, but it won't be good for Kim. We gotta break the bond with the gem, one way or another."

"I really don't like where this is going." Rocky sighed. "I thought the gem couldn't be broken or destroyed unless the person is."

"But with Kim, it is the exception. She can't handle the power because there is a mental instability. She still lives with the scars of losing her ninja powers which make her more vulnerable. So, she gave what power she could to the three of you when you awoke her with your ninja magic. And now, it's time for the dino rangers to do their part. And if I have it right, will guide this team into a new power. She's trying to hand it over, just so Mesogog can't do anymore damage to her."

"What kind of damage?" Aisha asked.

"Mostly mentally. But it's not permanent. If we break the bond of the dino gem, than she should go back to feeling like her normal self before the gem decided to find her as its newest owner."

"Talk about your deja vu." Rocky shook his head.

Then the forest entrance slowly opened as a lone dark figure stumbled through. The team turned toward the figure, seeing the familiar face of the legendary ranger. Tommy looked shaken and weak as his knees gave way underneath him, and he fell to the ground.

"Tommy!" Adam and Rocky rushed over to help their friend.

They caught him before his face met the hard surface beneath him. Tommy groaned, catching his breath.

"Yo, T. You okay?" Rocky grew worried.

"The power. I can feel it." Tommy moaned weakly.

Aisha and Hayley rushed over. Hayley ran a scan across the fallen ranger, the scanners going off the chart and beeping rapidly.

"That's not a good thing." Aisha looked over at Hayley.

"I can't control it." Tommy gagged, slumping over.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The set of devices giving off Kim's status was going off the chart. The ninjas exchanged a look with the technical advisor. Adam and Rocky quickly pulled Tommy to his feet and retreated up the stairs to the house. Aisha and Hayley moved toward the medical table to see the petite woman go into shock.

Hayley looked at the yellow ninja, a look of fright on her face. "You gotta call her back. Only a ninja can guide her back."

Aisha hesitated, but nodded. She sent her hands into a fluid dance, as her animal spirit took form behind her. "Ninja power. The bear." She placed her hands at the side of Kim's face against the temples and closed her eyes. She used the powers of her inner animal spirit, the bear, to guide the crane back into the light. To guide her friend back into existence in the real world. But there was a lot of confusion and loss in her pink counterpart. "C'mon, Kim. Come back to us. There is no more darkness."

The room began to glow with a pink and yellow hint.

Adam and Rocky placed the weakened, unconscious black dino ranger on the couch. They exchanged a quick look, and launched a set of fluid, slow movements. Their animal spirits began to take form behind them like a guide.

"Ninja power. The frog." Adam proclaimed.

"Ninja power. The ape." Rocky announced.

The room began to glow with a red and black hint. The colors mixed, meeting in the center as a white light began to radiate off of Tommy. The falcon taking shape above the unconscious man, feeding into the energy being fixed to the center of the room. The power grew inside the ninjas, making them almost invincible.

Then it was silenced as the echoing cry of five animals rang through their ears. Frog. Ape. Bear. Crane. Falcon.

Rocky and Adam collapsed to the floor catching their breaths, groaning slightly. They exchanged a confused look, rushing over to the stiffened body across the room. He was still asleep, and they knew that was all they could give the black dino thunder ranger. But without other thoughts, they raced out of the room, into the study and back down the stairs leading into the lab. They saw the technical advisor support the shaken yellow ninja ranger.

"What's going on?" Rocky caught his breath.

"The power transfer." Hayley concluded. "The dino rangers should be feeling the changes inside them. The gems react with one another, just as each of you hold that unique bond as ninja rangers. It's not gonna be that easy for them at all."

Ethan was pulling another all-nighter in front of the computer. It was bothering him, too. He was on the same level for more than an hour, and it never took this long. Maybe thirty minutes, but never any longer. His eyes were affixed on the screen like a mindless zombie, but his frustration was getting the best of him.

And in his free time, he managed a message board revolving around the hype of the power rangers. The popularity and hype were getting to him, and he was also trying to create a computer game affixed around the dino thunder power rangers for his net gamers. He was providing better information for those interested like costume design, monsters fought and zords, but of course, without giving too much away. He figured if Dr. Oliver found out he was giving off names, he'd kill them all before raging fans came banging on their doors for an autograph.

He knew his parents were supportive of his computer skills, though the gaming was something they couldn't control. His brother and sister didn't like his disruptions either. And playing loud music or gaming sounds early in the morning would have banned him from using his laptop. His prized possession. But that never really stopped him. He'd just go over to the cyber café.

"C'mon, you stupid Cujo-infested cat! Die already and give me the code to the next level." Ethan huffed, pulling down his headphones. "This Medieval game sucks ass!"

He pushed the ESC key and rolled away from the desk. He figured he would just have to call it a night–or a morning.

It was 6:00am. Sunday.

"Might as well catch a few zzz's and hit it to the cyber café by noon." he told himself, shrugging.

He slowly got to his feet, but came crashing down on the floor when his knees weakened. He hit the ground hard, catching himself before his face met the hardwood floor beneath him. He felt the surge of energy become drained from inside him, but the call of his zord echo through his mind.

"Huh? What's going on?" he groaned, as he crawled over to his bed.

He climbed onto the comfort of the bed, rubbing the wrist that honed the bracelet with his blue dino gem. He watched the gem glow brightly with the blue haze of its power. His arms began to glow and take form as his special powers appeared, his armored epidermic. His vision blurred as the images of him in battle filled his thoughts, and the power he felt while he would be in Super Dino Mode was become stronger.

He groaned in pain, cowering over. He lowered his head to his lap as he felt weakened. And he hadn't felt like this in a long time. The last time he felt like this was when his powers were drained from him months ago, by Trent. But now, Trent was on their side. Was apart of the team. A good guy.

Then it stopped.

And Ethan was left in the quiet room, free of pain. Free of what had just went through his mind. But the sweat still remained, dampening his face. It felt like a dream. The sun slowly rolled through his window to welcome in the new day.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?!" he let out a breath.

He knew what had to be done, despite the lack of sleep. He'd have to get over to the lab and see what was going on.

Conner was laying in bed, dreaming away about his future. That being, his dreams of making it into pro soccer, having a swarm of fans–mostly girls–screaming all over him, and bringing the USA team into another World Cup victory.

"...and Conner McKnight leads the U.S. team to another World Cup victory!" The announcer proclaimed in the announcer's box.

People were swarming the field, congratulating the team on another victory.

"..and ladies and gentleman, he is one of the best young players we've seen since Freddy Adu joined the team. This is incredible!"

"McKnight! McKnight! McKnight!" people began to chat as he was lifted onto two teammates' shoulders, holding the cup in his hands. "McKnight!"

But it was short-lived when the arena began to blacken out. And Conner found himself crashing hard to the ground and he was now sitting there in his ranger suit, minus the helmet. He called out, only hearing his voice echo through the void. No one was around.

He got to his feet, looking around. "Hello?! Is anyone there?"

Again, his voice echoed through the void.

He groaned in pain, falling to his knees. He felt drained and weak. The images of himself in battle filled his mind. When he looked up, he saw a figure standing before him. The figure held a shield in his right hand, the helmet was modified with a gold design, and its shoulders were padded with a shield much like his mentor.

When he got to his feet again, he heard the call of his zord echo through his mind. And when he looked around again, he found himself alone. But the world around him was slowing down, and the powers of his dino gem, the glowing hint of red radiating off of it, awoke his super speed. And the new powers under his Super Dino Mode was increasing.

He cried out in pain, just as he heard it echo through his mind, finding himself in his darkened bedroom. Sweat ran down the side of his face. He slowly sat up, running a hand through his hair as he tried to recall what had just happened.

"What the hell...? Something's happening." he concluded.

But what? He scrambled out of the bed and got ready for the day. His primary goal at the early morning hour, to get to the lab to see what was up.

Kira sat in her basement, turned bedroom, strumming her guitar. No one was really using the place, and she had convinced her parents to take up the place as her room. They didn't mind, figuring as a teenager, she was only asking for more space. And privacy from her kid brother, Brian. She loved him for always making her laugh, but hated him invading her space when she lived just next door upstairs. Down here, she felt free. Independent. Free-willed. Could concentrate on her song writing.

Though it had only been a day ago, it felt like weeks in the making. Trent was now on their side. And though she knew that Ethan and Conner had their hate and differences about the newest member of the team, she was glad that Trent was finally on their side.

Every time she thought of him, it brought a smile to her face. Not that it was obvious about their little puppy love or whatever, she figured she could talk to him better. Not that it was weird having a computer genius and star soccer player as her friends, she liked Trent's company.

She hadn't slept at all in the past few hours since Trent's induction into the team, feeling the inspiration of writing a small hook there or a chord there.

But she still had to admit that she was worried for both her teacher, and her new friend, Kim's whereabouts. No one had any real idea where she was or what Mesogog was planning to do to her. But she wanted to be there for her teacher and encourage him that things were gonna be okay. That's what friends do.

Yet, perhaps, it was just a fling between her and Trent. But either way, she didn't want to rush it. It was hard to tell what Trent was feeling right now. It was all happening so fast. One minute, he wanted to destroy the rangers. Almost annihilated her. And the next, he had control of the gem and had no desire to destroy them. But she had to show him the light. Be there for him, just as Kim was there for Dr. Oliver in his days after his dark hour.

"He's one of us, now." she told herself.

The she felt the surge of lightheadedness. She fell back, falling off the bed, but caught herself before she met the floor in a loud crash. She could hear the echoing cry of her zord fill her mind, the images of herself in battle followed. Watch the mix of pink, white and yellow colors merge in her mind as the images of her in battle ran like a reel of home movies. Than she felt the surge of power, as she felt in Super Dino Mode was increased, but drained. ****She felt weak. And the echoing cry of her dino powers, her sonic boom cry, shake the room as her dino gem began to glow with its yellow hint.

Then it stopped.

And Kira was left in the room, a little shaken as she clung to the wall for support.

"Whoa! What a trip! What's going on?" she groaned.

She heard footsteps echo through the house above her as the basement door flew open and the concerned looks of her parents and kid brother came to a halt halfway down the stairs.

"Kira, what's going on?" her mom asked a frightened look on her face.

"Yeah! We heard a scream." her dad said with a nod.

Kira looked away, catching her breath. She wasn't surprised that her family had heard it, if not the entire neighborhood. She shook her head, grabbing her coat, and headed up the stairs. "Um...it's nothing. It was nothing, mom. Look, I need to go. I need to go and take care of something...at school."

"On a Sunday?" Brian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um..." Kira caught her breath. "Dr. O needs help with some community service work. Gotta get there bright and early."

She left the room without saying another word.

Trent tossed and turned in his bed trying to sleep, but he didn't. He really couldn't. He opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes and running his hands through his hair as he let out a breath.

It was painful. So hard. These past few hours were like a blur to him. A new set of light and change that he could not really believe. He was free from the gem's evil encoding. He felt like his old self again. He knew nothing of wanting to seek revenge on his ranger counterparts. His science teacher, who he had permission to call his mentor and teammate, Dr. Oliver, had welcomed him with open arms. Trent learned of his teacher's past as a ranger, to some extent. But he knew he still had much to learn. He knew that he could go to Dr. Oliver if he ever felt uncomfortable about his place on the team. He knew exactly what it was like to have the powers of evil run through your veins than be destroyed, only to be permitted to join a team you were once fighting against. It was just weird.

He had the ninja rangers on his side. He had Kira on his side. It was Conner and Ethan that would take more time. Conner especially.

"I held a personal grudge against Conner. The leader of the team." Trent whispered. "I wanted that position and more. I wanted to be the only ranger in existence."

He wasn't convinced though, that he was really apart of the team. He still had much to learn. Many questions to ask. Time for things to heal. He could only hope that he'd learn quickly from his new mentor. From the other dino rangers. From the ninja rangers. From Hayley.

He turned to his night stand, turning on the light, and found two framed pictures on it. One of his biological parents, Ron and Gina Fernandez, taken a few days before they got lost in that cave-in, the other was of his current and adopted father, Anton Mercer.

And now, it was hard to believe that he had to fight against his own father. Against his own ranger kind was bad enough. But going up against the man that promised him a life and home after he lost his own parents was even harder. He had known Anton Mercer for nearly three years now, and the dino rangers for not even a year. It was hard. He made the promise to him that he wouldn't speak of the dark secret of who Mesogog really was, but it was a hard price to pay. He figured if he didn't tell them, they may not accept him as apart of the team. But he just couldn't risk it. Couldn't do it.

He wouldn't know how the team would react, especially Dr. Oliver.

He sighed deeply. "You can't tell them. Not now. Maybe not at all. Let them figure it out on their own. I made a promise to you, dad. I can't break it. Not after all that you've done for me."

He looked at the bracelet that harnessed his white dino gem, and saw it begin to glow. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, grabbing his head as an agonizing pain ran through his mind.

The call of his zord echoed through his mind, filling his head. The powers of his dino gem, the chameleon powers, began to take form as his body began to melt and morph into the color of his bed sheets. He saw the battles of himself going against the rangers and against Zeltrax. He could feel the surge of powers, of the Super Dino Powers, erupt inside him. Increase his control on them, but become drained. Weakened. He saw the merge of a pink, yellow and white array of colors fill his mind.

The enlightened powers of a green power source came from deep inside him to intertwine with the rage and anger he felt when he was under the influence of the evil encoding. But it was soon demolished by a blinding white light. An echoing call of his zord and of a falcon rang in his mind.

Then it stopped.

The room fell silent.

RING! RING! RING!

Trent cried out, frightened, but relaxed when he realized it was only the phone. He picked it up slowly and pushed it to his ear. "Hello?" he said.

"Yo, man. It's Ethan. Look, me, Conner and Kira just have this strange feeling about getting to the lab as quick as possible. Conner is on his way over to my place with Kira. Should we come get you, too?" he asked.

Trent caught his breath, nodding. "Um..yeah. Sure, Ethan. That'd be great. I got this strange feeling in my stomach, too. What do you think it is?"

"I wish I knew, man. But it feels like some new kinda power or something."

"Yeah. I hear you on that."

"So, we'll see you in a little bit. And head over to Dr. O's place and see what the deal is."

"All right. Thanks, Ethan. Later."

"Later, man." Ethan hung up the phone.

Trent got out of bed and quickly got ready for the day.

To be continued....

A/N: Hmm? Confused? So, am I. No, I'm kidding! It's my story. So, I'm not supposed to be confused. That would be bad. But like I said, just keep reading and you'll get answered. And the whole family thing--or whatever–my idea. Not the story plot of the show. Mine. So, I own credit to the rangers' family members. Anyways, answers will be revealed soon enough. Keep your eyes peeled open for more. Later dayz!


	41. Feel The Power

**THE REASON_ - Part Forty-One: Feel the Power_**

Summary: In order to save Kim, the dino rangers must use their own powers to break the connection. But the cost is hard on Tommy especially when both his ninja and dino powers are needed to complete the transfer. How will it affect the team?

Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. Never will, so those dreams will never come true. Other than that, I'm just here to play around with the characters and find out what fits for what character.

A/N: As far as I could tell, school has already begun, and time in front of the computer is now harder that expected. So, as for updating this story every week or so, will be kind of hard. So, I must apologize for that. Keep an eye out, though. I'll try to get on as soon as I can to keep you as updated as possible. But as of now, it's hard to explain a few things with all these things going through my head. Don't worry. It'll settle down once I can get through this first week or so of school. Sorry again for the long wait, and the possibility of not seeing a new set of chapters in the next few weeks. But keep reading, and do what you all do best. I'll see you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You.

* * *

"_Do you trust me with these powers? Against my will, I must make a sacrifice to myself. I must do what I have to do." _–Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

When the teens arrived, it appeared as if their ninja mentors were expecting them. They slowly walked in, greeted by a neutral, yet concerned look by each of their ninja mentors.

"What's going on?" Conner asked slowly.

"Yeah, something weird is going on." Ethan nodded, raising an eyebrow. "I can feel it."

The ninjas hesitated, turning to the form coming down the stairs. It was Hayley.

"How is he?" Aisha asked.

"He's stable." Hayley said as she nodded slowly. "In better condition than Kim. Deep slumber."

"Hello? " Trent whistled, not liking the lack of information coming their way. "What's going on?"

Adam sighed, stepping forward. "To keep things simple. How do you guys feel about getting a sort of upgrade in your dino powers? Get an added bonus of having illusion powers?"

"There's gotta be a catch," Conner took a step back.

"Yeah, what's the catch? Because I made some telepathic bond with my zord." Kira nodded her agreement to the red dino thunder ranger.

"There is one." Hayley nodded, from where she stood. "Well, a few."

The ninja rangers stepped aside to reveal a figure lying motionless on a medical table. The teens exchanged a quick look with each other and rushed over with no hesitation.

Kira's knees were the first to weaken, as Trent caught her. "Oh my god "

"It's Kim." Conner breathed quietly.

Ethan shook his head, hoping it was a dream. But when he opened his eyes, the petite woman was laying there on the table before him. He looked over to his ninja mentors, a look of shock on his face. "How? I don't understand..."

"It's a long story." Aisha nodded.

"A suicide mission set by Tommy." Rocky added. "We ended up infiltrating Mesogog's lab and got her outta there before anymore harm could be done to her."

"But there are still a lot of risks." Adam sighed.

"And Dr. Oliver?" Trent furrowed his eyebrows as he helped Kira over to a chair.

"Upstairs." Hayley informed the teens. "Tired. But he's fine." she directed the boys to take a seat. "Trust me, you're gonna want to."

Time passed.

The technical advisor and ninja rangers began to explain to the teens of the recent events. About infiltrating the evil fortress and getting Kim out. Of the new feeling of powers obtained by the ninja rangers, but still with no real ability to morph. And how the meteor was affecting Kim and Tommy. And the new possibility to obtain an even higher power than what they had right now.

"Well, this is definitely a trip." Ethan sighed, dropping his head.

"You're telling me." Trent nodded.

"So, the powers of the gem–of Kim's dino gem–are that of illusion?" Conner began to file out questions.

"Yes." Adam nodded.

"And due to the meteor, has now been neutralized to the point where she can't obtain its power, but we can?"

"Yes." Hayley said. "The four of you. And Tommy. It comes with the control you have with your own dino gems."

"Her mental stability is weak. She can't maintain the powers of the gem." Rocky said.

"And the meteor." Aisha added.

"Man, that meteor has been nothing but trouble for us." Conner huffed.

"If that isn't worse, it's what the gem is already doing to Dr. O and Kim." Kira sighed sadly.

The boys nodded, getting to their feet. They made their way to the unconscious petite woman dubbed in her pink ninja uniform. Rocky and Adam excused themselves to attend to the legendary ranger upstairs.

"So, Adam?" Rocky began, as he pushed the trapped door open. "What do you think?"

Adam sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know. I was hoping for a little peace and quiet. Not any of this mayhem."

"Yeah, well, we're not going anywhere any time soon, anyway." Rocky shook his head. "At least you don't have too much to worry about. I've been trying to fill Tanya in on this entire situation, and she still can't believe some of the shit we've been through."

"Well, with all the excuses I've been making to both Randall about Tommy's absence and the USOC about Kim's absence is bugging me. I'm not sure how many more excuses I can come up with."

"At least you have something to fall back on." Rocky patted his friend on the back. "You're an actual medical doctor and not some crazed lunatic."

Adam shrugged as the red ninja followed him into the living room. They watched the unconscious man laying on the couch, propped up by pillows. A set of wires escaped from their place on his arms, chest and head to give a reading of his condition. But he hadn't shown much signs since the ninja rangers were given a boost of power.

"So, telepathy?" Rocky suggested.

"Tried it." Adam shook his head. "I can't get anywhere with that. No real change in brainwave patterns. Can't even hear what we say. He's out cold."

"Same as Kim?"

Adam nodded. "Same thing."

"Man, I knew that meteor was bad news." Rocky groaned, collapsing on the lounge chair.

"Hey, Rocko. Without it, we might have not gotten this far. And I think the teens are glad to have such encouraging people to be here, especially after all that's happen. I would figure that Tommy wouldn't have been able to do it on his own."

"Not after all that's happened." Rocky nodded slowly.

Adam ran a hand passed the science teacher's head finding the bump on his head. He grew curious to why it was there. Or how it got there. And what was really going on in the black dino thunder ranger's head. Something was going on. "C'mon, T. Wake up We need you, buddy."

"There's so much to say." Rocky directed toward the legendary ranger. "It's crazy, ya know. I never would have expected any of this to happen. All of this to happen."

"You said this was gonna be one of the biggest battles we faced. A great war. I'm beginning to agree with you more, Tommy."

"It's been a trip traveled by only the lucky few. And I guess, I could never look back at all of this and say I regret ever becoming a ranger." Rocky sighed. "It was a journey that I would want to go back and do all over again."

They sat there, watching the motionless body. A sinking feeling of failure swept through them. But they knew they had to be strong. They didn't need the teens to see the hurt, loss and failure in them. They were mentors to the team, now. They weren't really running the fight game unless they had to. They were there as encouragement, trainers, friends, help. No one needed to see them like this. Any of them. They were older. More mature. Knew the battles won and loss of their past, and hoping to avoid the emotional scars that came from some of those battles. But the capital punishment was starting to take its toll on them.

Hours passed.

The guys were upstairs monitoring the status of the black dino thunder ranger, but didn't really get anything out of him.****The girls were downstairs, along with Trent, keeping an eye on the pink ninja.

If the theory was right, the only means of protecting Tommy from collapsing was for him to wear his dino thunder ranger suit, while focusing his energy and power on his ninja powers. But it was something that had a great risk. Tommy had mentioned that he was unable to harness both powers at the same time, because it would involve a lot of power and concentration. But it was needed in order for the gem to truly break away from Kim. It was a risk that he would take. Needed to take. And with the boost of power she had already handed over, and the newly crafted green dragon powers of his past, he was powerful enough to take out the entire ranger team with no real effort. They could only hope that would never happen. But in the life as a ranger, anything could and would happen. They had to keep their eyes and ears open for anything.

Conner paced the room. It was obvious that his shoulders hung low and he was blaming the recent events on himself. He was the leader of the new team. Tommy was merely just the mentor, and star ranger. But that didn't give him the status as the leader. It was a joint thing, but he knew that his mentor was leaving most of the strategizing and leadership role to him.

Rocky saw the uneasiness in the young ranger and pulled him aside to consult him on a personal basis. "I know you're blaming yourself for all this, Conner. Don't do it. It's not your fault. Ya know, that's how Tommy was back in the day. He blamed a lot of mistakes on himself. Had problems asking for help and wanting to find every right in the world. Destroy all wrong." he paused and clasped the red dino ranger's shoulder. "But they bounce back. They realize that they can't do it alone, and it's a team effort for a fight against evil. Against the wrong. Against mistakes."

Conner forced out a breath, then looked at the red ninja. "How can we be so sure? Don't you find it a little weird that all this is happening right after Trent joined the team? There's gotta be a catch. He can't be trusted."

Rocky nodded. "It'll take some time to trust Trent. I mean, I wasn't there in Tommy's darkest hour when he was the evil green ranger, but I knew it took a lot of time. A lot of healing. A lot of patience. That's all that Trent is asking of you, Ethan and Kira. You have your doubts. Everyone does. But you learn to deal with it. Cope. Fight back. And open your eyes to something more. Just because I was demoted my ranks as a ranger, didn't mean I was any least important than any other ranger. I still did my duty. I still fought. I never gave up. No ranger does. No matter who they are."

"Ranger or not. Color doesn't matter." Adam walked up beside the red duo. "It's how you use your powers and what difference it can make. Trent hasn't come at the best of times, Conner. We all get that. But you're gonna have to give him a chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, bro." Ethan encouraged as he found his place in the ranger bonding. "It takes time to accept the changes that go on around you. It's how you manage to look at it, and are willing to accept the changes."

Conner looked at his ninja mentors, each holding a light reassuring smile. Then he looked over at his dino ranger counterpart, and saw the same encouraging face. And he was glad to have friends like these on his side. "Thanks, guys."

"Always looking out." Rocky nodded. "Besides, I don't think Tommy wouldn't like it much if we weren't doing our job."

The other three laughed, joining the red ninja in his jokes.

Underground lab.

Hayley was continuing the bio-netic scan on the motionless pink ninja, but found no progress. She looked up from where she stood, seeing the anxious faces****of those present, shaking her head sadly. "Sorry, guys. I haven't gotten a thing." she replied.

Trent was sitting a few feet away from the yellow ranger duo, still feeling like the outcast. He didn't know Kim as well as the others. Yet, was glad he had a chance to get to know her better when Dr. Oliver brought her by, before he ever found that dino gem. It was a nice conversation. Short, but friendly. And he could see the unique bonding between the yellow duo, as well as their great concern and worry for the pink ninja. It was a ranger bond–a 'sisterly bond' as Kira told him. Yet, he really had no idea how a sibling relationship was. Or a close friendship.

The closest friends he could recall were Kira, Conner, and Ethan. His teen friends. Than his science teacher and the technical advisor. And than the ninja mentors. But he still had a lot to learn. He still didn't feel welcome in the ranks, and he knew that Kira and Aisha were trying with him now. Rocky and Adam were too. Ethan was giving in. It was Conner that would need some time. He only hoped it wouldn't be forever.

Trent slowly got to his feet, and found his way to the medical table as Hayley ran another scan. "So, she was the first?"

"First ever pink ranger." Aisha nodded, finding a place beside the white dino ranger. "I was told, by my old mentor, Zordon, that many rangers grow close as friends in their time spent in the suit. They could hardly keep outta each other's hairs. They stick to each other like glue. The Ranger family may be big, with every generation up to this point, but the time spent with those in suit around you are the best family of all. That's how the four generations of us are. The original members of the ranger family."

Trent furrowed his eyebrows, feeling lost and confused. "The original members?"

"Well, of course, there's Kim and myself. Tommy, Adam and Rocky. And the members you have yet to meet. Jason, Zack, Billy, Tanya and Kat."

"I've been told that not only do the people you hang out with stick to you like a sibling, but so does the color worn by that person." Kira said slowly as she moved toward a spot beside her dino ranger counterpart. "That's why I tend to have a unique bond with Aisha. But it also comes with the zords, too."

"The zords?" he furrowed his eyebrow.

"The Drago Zord is a facsimile to the pterodactyl." Hayley began, with a nod. "So, you hold a bond with both Kira and Kim, since they both honed that zord. And you also hold one with Tommy. He was once dubbed in the white suit."

"World's Greatest." Aisha chuckled, jealous at the fame he got for the suit changing.

Trent looked at everyone in the room slowly. He knew they were right. He felt it inside him, but he still felt lost. Felt unwanted. Like an outcast. A lot has happened in the past two days, and he figured that some plan was placed on him for this. That it was his fault that their mentor/teammate was out of commission. That Kim was struggling to hold control of the gem and her ninja powers. He was playing a crucial role in all this, whether anyone else knew it. He could still feel the powers inside himself from his dino ranger counterparts nearly two months ago to hatch his own dino-zord egg.

Kira looked at him with great concern. She didn't want him to put any blame on himself for these events. She knew it wasn't his fault. And she came to know that her mentor and teacher was sort of a suicidal, risk-taker that would do anything to save and protect his friends. But most of all, his true love. She didn't want to lose hope that those two were meant for each other, as anyone else on the team knew.

She was hesitant, but felt it right to try and comfort the newest member of the team. She gently pulled his hands over to hers as their eyes met. And for the moment spent, each was drawn into the other's. Into a world all its own where only they existed. Each held their breath, unsure of what to do next. It was the first time they had made a real physical contact like that. It was nice. Soothing. Calm. Relaxing.

Aisha exchanged a look with Hayley seeing the connection made by the young rangers. "Deja vu?"

Hayley could only nod. She cleared her throat, as the two teens blinked out of their own reality. They broke the embrace and looked at the technical advisor. "Don't worry, guys. We'll figure something out. This isn't over."

"I know." Kira nodded. "Thanks, Hayley. You're the best."

Trent found his way back to his seat. He turned to the yellow ninja ranger, hoping to get more on his ranger heritage.

Hayley could only find one solution as she directed the white ranger toward the central computer console. "Sit, Trent. And watch the legacy unfold."

The screen went blank as Hayley entered in some codes, and the video of his mentor came on the screen.

The legendary ranger was fixing the camera to the very console that Trent was sitting at, and took a seat to look at him directly. "I'm Tommy Oliver. And if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong..."

Trent sunk into the chair. "Um..."

Kira walked up beside him, taking a seat in another chair by the console. "Relax. He already knows."

"...this video diary is a confidential record." the mentor continued to say on the screen. "And it's only meant to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."

Aisha found her place at the computer console, growing curious to what her former leader had said. She had never seen the video in her stay here, but knew of its existence.

"My life as a Power Ranger." the video continued. "My story begins in Angel Grove...."

The three watched the video playback as the answers and questions became more clear to the newest member of the team.

Living room.

Rocky and Ethan sat across the room, leaning against each other, falling into a deep sleep. Both had not gotten much sleep with their competitive nature of playing computer games to the point of near exhaustion. Conner and Adam sat before the black dino thunder ranger, waiting. They made little conversation centered mostly around sports, girls, cars. Guy things.

Another hour passed.

Just when they were all about to call it a day, or afternoon and take a break, the man on the couch stirred with a groan.

Adam was the first on the scene as he raced to his friend's side. "Tommy? Ya there?"

The man stirred again, as he felt movement come back into his legs and arms. He opened his eyes to narrow slits, seeing the blurry crowd of people looming over him. He closed his eyes for a second, forcing out a breath.

"Hey, Dr. O. Wake up." Ethan said slowly.

Tommy opened his eyes again, as the vision became more clear. He wanted to sit up, but Adam forced him back into the comfort of the couch. He winced, running a hand against his forehead. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Conner asked.

Tommy shook his head. "My head. Can't remember much."

"Suicide mission." Rocky recalled.

Tommy forced out another breath. "Oh yeah. Right. Did it work? Did we get Kim out?"

"She's out, man. She's downstairs." Adam nodded, forcing the black dino ranger back on the couch. "Slow down. You need a rest up a little bit. You've had a long night. Kim's still unconscious as far as I could tell, Tommy. But she is fine."

"Ya know about the gem.." Rocky began.

Tommy held up a hand, nodding. "Yeah. I know. We gotta break the bond with Kim and the gem. I know. And it's gonna need both my dino powers and my ninja powers to harness enough power to break the bond. I know that, too." he let out a breath. "And I'm not really permitted anywhere around her in my civilian form, until the gem is broken. Until the power transfer is complete. Or so we hope."

"Well, ya know, Tommy." Adam caught his breath. "We don't want you to worry a whole lot. I mean, you've had a long night. You should call it."

Tommy shook his head. "No. I've waited too damn long to hold back now. I gotta do what I gotta do. Not only for Kim, but for the rest of the team."

"You look pretty beat, Dr. O." Conner began. "Are you sure about this?"

"Don't try to convince him otherwise." Rocky said under his breath. "He's a very stubborn person."

"I heard that, Rocko." Tommy sat up, running a hand through his hair. "And I won't lie to you guys. This won't be easy. But I'll be taking the bigger risk here. And I just gotta do what I gotta do. I won't lose her again."

The guys nodded, helping him to his feet.

The team met in the living room of the Oliver household to discuss the current matters at hand. The teens sat on the big couch. The ninja rangers were dispersed around the room, while the legendary ranger paced the room in his ranger form. Hayley was down below preparing Kim for the power transfer.

No one really had anything to say. Each pair of eyes turned toward the man in the black dino thunder ranger suit. He stopped, forced out a breath as his eyes darted across the room to his old ranger crew. Then they settled on the teens on the couch. "You guys ready to do this?"

The teens nodded slowly.

Conner was the first to his feet. "Anything to help out another ranger, Dr. O."

Ethan followed. "No doubt. I think we'd all like to kick Mesogog's butt to the curb soon."

Tommy nodded slowly, knowing they were right. He was growing tired of Mesogog messing with any of them. But the deepest, darkest secret held in the dino-man still lingered in his mind. He looked over at the newest member of the team, Trent, seeing the uneasiness in how the boy sat. And he knew as much as the boy what/who was behind the mask. And he figured he would give much respect to Trent for not saying anything. It wasn't easy to fight against your own father. Or an old colleague.

Kira looked over at Trent. And it was a look of great concern and pondering of what was going on in the white dino ranger's mind. "You okay?"

Trent looked at her, then down at the hand extended out toward him. He took it with care, nodding slow. "I'm fine. Just a little distracted."

Tommy saw the gesture, making mental note of how welcoming Kira was to Trent about inviting him into the ranks of the team. He was glad that Trent was beginning to find his place among the team. Even if it was only a day's worth of events. It was already one weekend none of them would forget. And who could blame them with all that's already happened in a matter of two months.

Only that dark secret kept them apart. It wasn't a connection as Tommy had shared with Kim, but it was there. Wanting to help. Wanting to help him cope. Wanting the past to not be of such dark scars and pain.

"Then let's do this." Tommy gestured the team out of the room.

The teens were the first to move out. Then the ninja rangers, and finally the legendary ranger.

When they got to the lab, Hayley was removing the last of the wires that were connected to Kim's body. It was now located at the center of the room. She had concluded that it was all the work of the powers within each of the rangers to free the gem, not the work of machines. It was a weird thing to imagine, but for a ranger, anything was possible.

The teens found their place around Kim. Conner and Trent were across each other at Kim's shoulders. Kira and Ethan were across from each other at her knees. The ninjas found their place at the foot of the table. Adam was in the front. Aisha was a step back to his left, and Rocky on his right.

Tommy was the last into the room, as Hayley found herself out. Though, she was such a great help to the team, this was something that had to be done within those honing the ranger powers. She placed a reassuring hand on Tommy's shoulder, and he took it as a revelation that these difference between the two woman was demolished. He took painful steps to the table, taking his place at the head of the table. When he looked down at the unconscious woman laying on the table, it crushed him more. His lungs ached. He felt the emptiness in his heart for all the pain and anger that came between them in the last two months. He never wanted that to happen. He didn't want it to happen. Or in such a time as this. He leaned forward, caressing her face as the glow of his morpher came alive. His knees weakened as the surge of power escaped his morpher in a green light finding its place on the outline of the crane on Kim's ninja uniform.

Tommy stood up straight, taking a deep breath. "All right, guys. Let's go."

The teens looked at him slightly worried, seeing the dizziness in how their teacher stood.

He shook it away, noticing their concerned looks. "I'm fine, guys. Let's do it. Raise your arm up." he directed the teens to raise their arms housing the metal cuff to their dino powers. "Use the power of the gem and concentrate. Open up your minds and your hearts. And clear up your thoughts to make a real connection to your dino gem."

The teens exchanged a worried look, lowered their heads and closed their eyes. Each teen raised an arm and began to concentrate.

The ninjas lowered their heads, brought their hands out in front of them to form a triangle. They, too, began to concentrate.

Tommy lowered his head as the energy in the room began to grow among the rangers present. Tommy placed the key to his morpher into its socket, turning it slow as he let out another breath.

The room was enlightened by a bright golden light. The teens faltered slightly, as each held their breath and re-positioned themselves to embrace the energy filling them. Guiding them. The four colors of the dino thunder teens mixed with the one now escaping the top ranger, finding its place into the outline of the crane on Kim's ninja uniform.

Tommy groaned feeling the strange echoing calls of the teens given zords enter his mind. It echoed in his mind, making his knees weak, but he held his ground. He looked up and saw the outline of the animals spirits behind his ninja counterparts. The frog. The ape. The bear. When he looked down, he could see the outline of Kim's animal spirit take form. He could smell the faint scent of vanilla fill his nose, as the memories he shared with Kim within the past few hours went through his mind again. The wings were spread out to touch the two top teen rangers. Trent and Conner. Than it flapped several times to engulf the teens in its embrace, hugging them and pulling them closer to the table.

The teens groaned at the sudden jolt of energy run into their bodies.

"I can't hold...." Trent groaned, feeling the weakness in his knees.

"Don't lose control, Trent." Tommy forced out as he felt the energy drained from his body.

"It's too stong." Ethan cried.

"Don't lose control." Tommy directed quickly.

The teens forced out a breath drawing another stronger connection to their gems.

The echoing cry of the animal spirits filled the room, taking the teens by surprise. Tommy fell forward, using the table as a support as he felt the surge of his ninja powers. The falcon's cry outweighed the other animal calls as the teens almost fell to their knees.

The teens saw the weakness in their teacher.

"Dr. Oliver...." Kira's voice grew with great concern.

"No " Tommy breathed as a white light began to outline his ranger suit. "Keep going Don't stop "

Trent caught the table as a spark of energy ran into him. Then Conner. And finally Ethan and Kira.

The room began to glow with the energy of every ranger. The strain to maintain concentration of the powers was diminishing.

The teens slowly opened their eyes and looked around the room to see the light of colors rain down on them like stars.

"Wow It's beautiful." Kira said with astonishment.

"It's amazing." Ethan nodded.

Conner and Trent had to agree, as they seemed to move between time. Between the struggle and getting a chance to look around the room. It was unlike anything they could describe. They felt different, both physically and mentally. They looked at their teacher, who looked fatigue. He simply nodded at them.

And it ended.

The room filled with a bright pink light, as the gem from within Kim's grasp floated into the air. The dino rangers watched as it broke into five different pieces and flew to the given gem of each ranger. But with it, the force sent them all into the ground. And the echoing animal spirits filled the room again.

Then the room was silent.

The brightness dimmed, and the energy began to slowly fade. The machines in the room were short-circuited for a moment, but returned to normal once the three ninjas stirred from their meditative stance.

The teens slowly got back to their feet to find their teacher cling to the edge of the table like his life depended on it. He appeared the most weaken. Not rejuvenated like the others present. Trent and Conner moved to pull the black dino thunder ranger up, but he was weak. He was shaken. The team moved to the legendary ranger's side, as Conner and Trent sat him down in a chair.

When Tommy looked up into the concerned faces, all talk was muffled. He felt a sense of dizziness fill his body, as his morpher began to glow with a black-gold haze. He de-morphed, unable to control the powers and leaned forward. He looked like he wanted to puke, but he didn't.

Adam began to examine the exhausted man, seeing that he was fine for the most part. Only a little dazed and weakened. But was nothing a good amount of rest couldn't fix. And when he looked back at the teens, he made it clear that their teacher was going to be okay. He patted the black dino thunder ranger's shoulder. "You did it, Tommy. The madness is over."

Tommy shook his head drawing in another breath. When he looked up, he saw the teens move toward the table with the yellow ninja. "It's not over. It's never over, Adam. This is only the beginning."

"But the hard part is done." Rocky said. "Kim's just a ninja, now."

Tommy forced out a breath. "Yeah, she is. I'm worried about the teens. All this power..."

"They're young." Adam cut off the black dino ranger. "If anyone is capable of maintaining such a great power as that, it's them. They'll be fine."

Tommy nodded. "I hope there won't be anymore surprises for us."

Across the room.

"So, is it all over? The gem is no longer hers?" Conner looked from the motionless body to the yellow ninja.

"It's now yours. It's almost like she never had those powers." Aisha nodded.

"And she's just like you, Adam and Rocky. A ninja?" Kira asked.

"If things went right, yes." Aisha nodded. "She might even be the most powerful ninja after that."

"So, how do you guys feel?" the words escaped from the red ninja as he found his place at the table.

The teens looked at each other and shrugged.

"I feel fine. Almost like I can do anything." Conner said with a light smile.

"Yeah. Almost like we were re-introduced to our powers. Only it's a little more sophisticated." Ethan shrugged, having a hard time describing it.

Rocky and Aisha looked at the teens, nodding. They didn't know how to describe how they felt. It was the first time they had managed to make a connection with each other like that. Five ninja rangers in one room using that kind of magic and energy were hard to stand. And if it was all six members, it would be a whole lot more. They were not only guiding the crane back into its rightful place inside Kim, but the teens into a new level of power. Power that was now fused with the ninja spirit hidden within each of them.

Time passed.

The teens found themselves out of the lab, and out of the area to let the expertise of the technical advisor and doctor do their work. The red and yellow ninja couldn't complain when work and tests had to be run on the two taking the hardest beating in all of this, Kim and Tommy.

They would all have to wait on how the outcome would be in time.

To be continued.....

A/N: Okay, of course, there are a lot of questions I know many of you have. To keep things simple: 1. Kim no longer has the powers of the dino gem, though there are remnants of it still remaining. Unfortunately, no one really knows it but Tommy due to the mental connection they have made. It will come into play when these episodes begin to deliver again. 2. There is still a little thing going on with Kira and Trent. But it will never make the ranks of Tommy and Kim's relationship. I'm thinking about making a Conner/Kira relationship, but that's still in the back of my head. 3. This is still pre-"Triassic Triumph." The next chapter will tie into that episode. And well, that's all I'm gonna leave you with. So, keep a close eye and I'll see you in future chapters. Laterz! It'll take awhile to see the new chapters--sorry. :( I'm really behind, but my computer's a little sick with all these stupid virus. I need to get that fixed, but until I do, just keep doing what you do. Peace.


	42. Triassic Triumph

**THE REASON_ - Part Forty-Two: Triassic Triumph_**

_Summary: A new power source must be obtained if the rangers are to defeat their newest foes, the White Terrorsaurus and a cloned version of the White Ranger. The Shield of Triumph tests the dino rangers greatly._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers of any kind does not belong to me. Never will. Just the idea of this story. Thanks all! Without the concept of the show, there wouldn't be much of a story to look at._

_A/N: Just the obvious title. It does tie into the show–or episode–but I may need to avoid the putting the episode into the story unless I really need to. But, again, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school, considering only three weeks have passed. And I still haven't gotten a chance to ask my friend to check up the deal with my computer. The virus is eating at my system, and it sucks. So, sorry for the long delay. Just read, and hope you enjoy. I'll try to update as quick as I can in the next few weeks. I'm really behind. But until another time–May the Powers Protect You!_

* * *

"_Are you ready to find out who you really are? Everyone around you are apart of the circle of discovery." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

When Tommy awoke, he found himself in his bedroom. A blanket was over him, figuring he had spaced out completely. He didn't remember much of the hours since the power transformation. And all he could remember was Adam helping him into the room to get the much needed rest he needed.

He sat up and looked around the darkened room, noting the late hour.

He ran a hand through his hair catching his breath. He looked down at the metal cuff on his arm. He saw the glowing pink light inside the gem. He felt it intertwine with his own dino powers and ninja powers.

He closed his eyes and saw the unique dance shared by the falcon and the crane in his dreams. The same thing he had seen the previous day.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a note and envelope on one of the night stands. He took it into his hand and read it to himself. "Hey, T. Figured you'd be out for most of the day, if not night. I don't blame you. None of us would. What you did was hard. And anyone would have done it. You didn't hesitate about it, though. And that's what makes you the fearless and best ranger. Sorry, not the point, but you know what I mean. I mean, it isn't easy harnessing up all that power, but you pulled through. The teens pulled through. And we pulled through. We're tough. We're rangers. The gem is no longer Kim's. It's yours and the teens. And it worked. There is no real remains of the dino powers in Kim's system. That's a good thing. Yet, she hasn't shown much life, if any, at all since the power transformation. But she is fine, okay? The mental strain must have been a lot for her. And no one can blame her for that. It was a trip. But don't try to run yourself down, waiting at her side without a good amount of sleep and food. Okay? We'll figure something out. We'll be back in the morning. May the Powers Always Protect You. -Adam. P.S. It seems the USOC is getting a little worried and impatient about Kim's absence. And if she isn't back in Florida by the end of the week, she might as well kiss her chance to go to Athens good-bye. Look, I'm sure she'll awake by week's end. She just needs to rest at the moment. But I'd also hate for her to miss this opportunity, either. None of us would. Just a fair warning. Sorry, you guys won't be hanging out much in the next few weeks. But you know what you gotta do."

Tommy forced out a breath. He opened up the envelope seeing the one-way ticket to Jacksonville, Florida-Kim's residence. It had no real date to it, but there was a policy for its expiration date. And that was at the end of the week. He tossed it back onto the night stand, and moved toward his new destination. The lab.

When he got down to the lab, no one was there to greet him except the silent humming of the machines working and a motionless body at the far end of the room. A chair was set beside it as a welcoming for his long night at his love's side.

Tommy moved slowly toward the chair, and collapsed onto it. He looked down, guilt pouring over him as tears filled his eyes. He took her hand into his own, looking back at the woman he loved so much. And it crushed him. The memories of being at her side like this-years ago, when she had gotten into that gymnastics accident, and Kat confessed all that had happened--made his stomach churn. He got to his feet, leaned over the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and laid several kisses to her forehead and cheeks.

He collapsed into the chair again, holding her hand close. "Um...hey, there, baby. It's nothing new about all this. I mean, it was one crazy trip since you got here. But this past month definitely changed everything. I never expected any of this to happen, and I'm sorry for all the pain. I mean, you might not be able to hear me. Or maybe you could, after that little connection we made. I just don't know how to describe it. Or what has even happened in these past few months. It has definitely been a trip. And I'm just glad that you're safe now. Right? No more real worries, Kim. At least I hope so." He forced out a breath, wanting so badly to see her awake from her slumber. But she didn't. He pushed away some strands of hair on her face to reveal the real beauty beneath it. "I missed you. Missed you more than I ever had in these past few years I've been without you, Kim. How could I be so stupid? How could I just lie to you the way I did? Not fix things between us. But no one is perfect. No one is meant to. I just wish there is something we could do." he paused a moment, recalling the darkened discovery he had made about his former colleague and friend, Anton Mercer.

"I give Trent credit for not saying what he wanted to say. I mean, I respect his judgment about not telling us what his father has done. I just wish I knew how Conner, Kira and Ethan will react when they hear the news about it. And no one said it would be easy. Living the life of a ranger is definitely full of its ups and downs."

Tommy dug into his pocket and found the small ring box. Again, he looked at the face of the woman he loved so much, opening it. It was the engagement ring. It had a crane on it, with a big diamond in-between the wings. It had a light pink hint to it, and had the engraving of her name on the inside. He was wanting to give her three years ago. Should have asked her about it long ago. But he really couldn't. And now, it shook him even more. He was afraid to do it. Scared to. But knew, it had to be done. He waited too long to do this. And the time felt right. Just not now. He forced it shut and pushed it back into his pocket. Another time. But it would be soon.

Then he remembered the locket she had returned to him the day she arrived in town. He pulled it free from beneath his collar, and detached it. He found his arms wrap behind her neck, and returned the locket to its true owner. "Take it. It's yours, Kim. It always has been. And it always will. You already won my heart the moment you stepped onto my doorstep and surprised me. I was just scared, ya know. Scared for us. Scared for the future. The past was still haunting me, and I wasn't ready for the change. But now, I know I am. I want you back in my life. I always did since the funeral. But what has passed has passed. And that chapter of our lives is now closed. We're starting a new one right now, Kim. You and me. It starts a new beginning now."

He sat there, waiting. Watching her sleep. Prayed. He wanted to hold her close, and never let her go. He wanted to wake up with her at his side. He wanted so much from her. He just hoped she still wanted the same. And as he thought of their future together, he fell into a deep slumber.

Someone tapped Tommy on the shoulder, waking him up. He groaned quietly, blinking the sleepiness from his eyes. When he looked up, he saw the red and black ninjas looming over him.

"Just as I thought." Adam sighed, pulling the black dino thunder ranger to his feet. "Sleep well?"

Tommy raised his arms over his head, stretching them out, yawning. He shrugged. "Sure, I guess so."

Rocky looked at the sleeping pink ninja ranger, then he looked back at the black dino thunder ranger. "Hey, T. Ya know we got this, right? We'll figure something out."

Tommy nodded slowly, glad to hear the encouraging words from his friends. "Yeah, I know, Rocky."

"How ya feeling?" Adam asked, patting the man on the shoulder.

Tommy shrugged. "Better. A little more energized. Maybe a little too energized, but that shouldn't be a bad thing, should it?"

"I wouldn't think so. You look fine for the most part."

"I feel fine." he sighed.

"And anyone whose anyone knows you had no real choice about that gem." Rocky nodded. "What's done is done. And the evil encoding should be gone."

"I just hope there won't be anymore big surprise in store for us." Tommy sighed.

But that wasn't true when the teens filed into the lab, frustrated and upset a few hours later.

News went around about an evil White Ranger terrorizing the city. And for being one in the same, so was the White Terrorsaurus. Both weren't really living beings, as Tommy concluded, but it had Conner feeling the most annoyed.

Conner stormed across the room, toward the confused white ranger. "I knew it. You should never have been here in the first place, Trent."

Ethan held back his red ranger friend. "Hey, slow down."

"Not now, Conner." Tommy met the red dino ranger, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We definitely got a threat on our hands, and this isn't what we need right now. So, we need to call in the heavy artillery." He walked over to the newest member of the team, directing him to follow him. "C'mon, Trent. Let's go. I need you on this one."

"Wait!" Conner huffed, making the two stop to look at him. "Why him? What about me? Or one of the others?"

Tommy forced out a breath. "Trust me on this one, Conner. I need Trent for now. But we're all gonna need to contribute apart of ourselves to this in order for it to work. But for now, I need to take Trent with me."

Tommy turned, and headed out the door. The White Ranger on his heels.

The blue and yellow rangers looked over at their counterpart and saw the rage and jealous run through his eyes. But they figured, it was one battle Conner had to face on his own.

Tommy led the newest member through the forest, knowing exactly where he was going. Trent wondered what the man was thinking, or where he was taking him, but figured he knew what he was doing. He could only wonder how much his new mentor knew and what he was keeping from them since the previous day.

"Um... thanks for trusting me, Dr. Oliver." Trent said quietly.

"I do trust you, Trent." Tommy nodded his encouragement as he passed through a small creek bed. "I mean, I really do trust you. And this mission had to be yours. There was an ancient artifacts that was hidden out here years ago. I've known its whereabouts for some time, but only one real power source can retrieve it."

Trent stopped, raising an eyebrow. "Mine?!"

Tommy turned to the teen, nodding. "Yes. By using your chameleon powers. You'll be able to access the powers long enough to power it up."

Trent let out a sigh, nodding. "I'm ready."

"I know you are, Trent. Let's go."

The two continued through the woods, coming to a halt in an area hidden behind a wall of trees. To an area with a small lake, with a series of waterfalls lining the background. Tiger Star.

"Is this the place?" Trent asked.

"Yes." Tommy nodded. "It's hidden there, in the water."

Tommy instructed the teen to raise his arm, like he had done the previous day and concentrate on the power of his dino gem. Trent didn't have to argue with his mentor, and did what he was told. Tommy did the same, helping and contributing his own dino gem powers to harness up the hidden artifact. As the energy from their gems clashed and dove into the water, a shield rose from it.

Minutes passed. Several long minutes.

And each of them was feeling the strain to maintain control of their gem. And it wasn't what they needed. If they lost the concentration, they would also lose the shield's powers. Tommy encouraged the teen to keep going, but his own mind was playing with the struggles of his past, making him falter.

"I can't..." Trent groaned.

"No. Keep going, Trent..." Tommy breathed.

And just when Trent stumbled forward, the red dino thunder ranger appeared, taking the object from mid-air. He landed beside the two rangers, as Tommy took hold of Trent.

"How's that for timing?" Conner commented with a light gesture.

"Never better. Thanks." Trent nodded, catching his breath.

"I was right, Conner." Tommy nodded. "You got the shield's telepathic message. It proves my theory. It proves you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Conner seemed confused.

"Only a ranger in complete sync with the universal dino powers is strong enough to handle the shield's energy. And that's you, Conner."

"But when you took Trent, I thought..." Conner protested.

"Yes. For the shield to establish full power, but each dino ranger must also contribute apart of themselves to it. Trent has done his part. Now, it is up to the rest of us to follow suit."

Conner nodded. "That's great. Because that ugly terrorsaurus is back, and looking tougher than ever. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

Trent fell to his knees, dazed. The red and black dino rangers pulled him to his feet, as Trent clung to Tommy for more support.

"I gotta get Trent back to the lab. I'll make my contributions to the shield there, and get it to you as soon as you can. Do you think you can keep that

raggedy pea-brained terrorsaurus under control?"

Conner nodded firmly. "I won't let you down." He turned and left the area.

Tommy moved out of the area, with Trent close by and shield in hand.

Hours passed.

The White Terrorsaurus was now another memory. No longer a threat. But the evil White Ranger still existed. But that was okay. They were taking it one step at a time. And that was what Tommy wanted them to do after the recent events with their power upgrades. And even with that said, each of the dino rangers felt the drain of their powers when they made their contribution to the Shield of Triumph.

It was definitely something that Conner could not describe, and he was glad that the team had trusted him with their own powers.

And after some time at the cyber café and a friendly soccer game, the four teens returned to the lab to see what the news on Kim's condition was.

It hadn't changed much, though Tommy had his own theory behind it.

"Our dino gem powers." he concluded.

"Meaning?" Conner seemed lost.

"I know that for as long as I could remember, there should be no real evidence of the dino gem remaining in Kim's system." Tommy began. "But, I have an idea that might prove me right. Even if she may not have the dino powers anymore, she should still have the remains of her first powers inside her somewhere. If we can harness it up, we might be able to wake her up."

"So, lemme guess." Ethan stepped forward. "You'd rather take a risk as that, rather than wait until she wakes up on her own?"

Tommy nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'm tired of just sitting here waiting for something to happen. Pretty soon, we're gonna be facing our biggest battle yet. And we won't be able to take a break from it. We gotta be ready for anything that Mesogog throws at us."

The teens nodded. They knew their teacher was right. And even though Trent was still finding his place among the team, he knew that his mentor knew the odds and ends of each side of the field. They all wanted to help out anyway possible, and stick by each other like they needed to. That's what rangers did. They were friends, too.

The teens found their place at the medical table. Tommy took his place at the head of the table, drawing them to do what they had done just a day earlier. The Shield of Triumph rested in Kim's embrace.

As each dino thunder ranger began to concentrate, an energy field began to flow from their gem into the shield, empowering it. Each one began to groan with the strain, especially Conner. He was the one who honed the powers of the shield, and he knew how the other rangers were feeling when they gave up their powers for a brief time. Tommy stumbled to the ground, groaning.

Again, they heard the cry of the crane as they saw the animal spirit rise up into the air and jump into Tommy. He fell back, hitting the floor hard.

"Dr. Oliver!" the teens called out with great concern.

He held up his hand, stopping them in their tracks. "Keep going, guys! Don't stop!"

Conner felt his knees weaken as he clung to the medical table for support. Ethan pushed him up to his feet. Then they all heard the echoing cry of the pterodactyl, forcing both Trent and Kira to the ground.

A bright light filled the room, making the team shield their eyes.

And when it was over, they all laid on the ground catching their breaths. They all felt a little weakened.

"Man. That was a trip." Ethan groaned, sitting up as he ran a hand over his chest.

"You're telling me." Kira nodded, as she looked toward her fellow teenage rangers. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Trent nodded.

"Just a little shaken." Conner got to his feet.

Tommy scrambled to his feet, rushing over to the medical table. He touched the woman's face, calling out to her. "Kim. C'mon, Kimberly. Wake up."

The woman stirred, moving her head slowly as a groan escaped her lips. "Tommy, is that you?"

The man smiled brightly, and pulled her into a hug without saying much of anything else. The woman slowly opened her eyes as the teens let out light cheers for their success. She wrapped her arms around the form holding her. She saw the smile of relief and happiness in the teens' faces. And it was such a relief to have them all standing there to greet her as she awoke.

"She's back." Ethan breathed.

"That's a relief." Kira smiled.

"How ya feeling?" Conner asked.

"Like I can barely breathe. Tommy. A little air." She exclaimed, pushing the black dino thunder ranger back.

"I'm sorry, baby." Tommy whispered, loosening his grip. "I'm just so glad you're back."

"No doubt. We've missed you." Kira said.

"I can tell. Thanks, guys. It's great to have such great friends by your side who never give up on you." Kim smiled gently.

"Well, we got Dr. Oliver to thank for that." Trent commented. "He's definitely taught us a lot."

Kim passed a smile to the newest member of the team. "He has. And I must say, welcome to the team, Trent. It's glad you're back on the right side of the fight."

"No doubt, bro." Ethan nudged the White Ranger with a kind gesture. "We probably wouldn't have gotten this far if you'd still be kicking our butts."

Tommy brought Kim's face back to hers with a hand, pulling her into a kiss. And it was a much needed one after the last couple of weeks. He broke the kiss, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, Kim. I didn't expect any of this to happen. I just..."

Kim put a finger to his lips. "It's okay, Tommy. I'm fine now. And I never would have gotten that far without you." she turned to the uncomfortable bunch across the room. "To all of you."

Tommy looked over his shoulder, looking at the eager eyes of his students. They all wanted their share in hugs and kisses with the pink ninja ranger. And he didn't have to argue with them. They were all relieved that this part of the battle was done. He stepped aside, letting the teens through to greet the pink ninja ranger.

Minutes passed.

And a good amount, to drive Tommy a little agitated to kick the teens out to give his girl a proper welcome back to reality. He clapped his hands together, pulling attention to him. "All right, guys. Time to wrap it up. Don't you still have homework to do?"

"Dr. Oliver!" The teens groaned, not wanting to go.

Tommy shook his head. "No. You guys still got an education to worry about. So, c'mon! Let's go."

The teens exchanged quick good-byes with the couple and left the room.

To be continued....

_A/N: No need to make a chapter's title not fit the script of the chapter, but it will continue on into the next chapter. Oh yeah, and I decide to pull my previous idea about Tommy having his own special place for meditation into the story. I found it kind of nifty to have the Shield of Triumph be located in a lake with some waterfalls. Now, don't it fit into the limelight of things about his meditation place. Sorry. Well, I thought it was cool. But read on. I'll see you all on the flip side, aiight? Later dayz._


	43. The Gift

**_2A/N: Okay, now, I really didn't want to get rid of these lyrics. I truly want to cry just for getting rid of them. These were good songs, that just weren't supposed to be missed. So, you gotta find these lyrics, or this chapter just won't have the same effect. So, seek out Boys II Men's "I'll Make Love to You" and Piolo Pascual and Claudine Barretto's "The Gift" – um, I don't remember the original singers of this song. So, happy searching. Peace out for now._**

**THE REASON_ - Part Forty-Three: The Gift_**

_Summary: After the mayhem of all that has happened, Tommy and Kim share that much anticipated night together. But, as it goes, some things must also have to wait. Tommy sends Kim back to Florida to get ready for the Olympics, but not before doing one last thing._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs and will always belong to Saban Entertainment, BVS Entertainment Inc., Renaissance Atlantic Entertainment, Village Roadshow KP Producations Limited, ABC Kids, ABC Family and Disney. And to all other affiliates with the Power Rangers concept (ie. Sentai-the original Power Rangers). To Boys II Men's "I'll Make Love to You" and Piolo Pascual and Claudine Barretto's "The Gift"—I can't remember who sang the original song, but this goes to that Filipino movie Milan if ya'll are wondering. So, thanks for the inspiration._

_A/N: First off, I must apologize and say that getting these next few chapters up may be harder than expected. I haven't had the time to get my friend over to my house to check my computer, and that virus is continuing to eat at my hard drive more and more. So, sorry. Hope you enjoy these next few chapters, though they're meant to be posted two months ago or so. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is the much anticipated chapter I know most of you were waiting for. But, see you when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You._

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"_From the moment I met you, I knew we were perfect for each other.  
And I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Don't leave." _-Eclyptyk Neo

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Tommy sighed, collapsing on a chair. Kim saw his sadness and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He only pulled her into a hug as she found a place on his lap. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, his around her waist as he clung to her, never wanting to let go.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" she asked with great concern.

He dropped his head, unable to look at the woman he loved so much. And it crushed her. They were finally together after so long–a month. And before that, they weren't even on good grounds. They were both hurting from the loss and lies of their haunted past. Tommy had apologized time and time again, on the phone, but never in person. Never to her face. She never returned any of his calls after the fight. And when she found the courage to go and talk to him, he was trapped in his amber encasing. And when he was freed, she was captured by Mesogog. It was all downhill from there.

And nothing was going their way. Even now, it felt like there was still a distance between them.

"Tommy." she asked gently. "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't find the words to say what he needed to say. Her hands moved to caress the smooth skin on his face, stopping on the stubble of hair on his chin. The moment was theirs. But cherishing it was hard. There were still scars where they wanted to get rid of them. But all the pain of the past was diminished when Kim set a line of kisses to his lips. He didn't have to oppose for her gesture, as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Are we interrupting anything?" a voice called out.

They quickly broke the embrace looking away. Both of them were bright red with embarrassment. Kim looked over her shoulder to see the familiar faces of the three ninjas at the entrance of the forest door. Each wanted to greet the pink ninja ranger on her return to reality.

"Actually, you were." Kim said quietly, as she got off her love's lap, approaching the trio.

"No way, home girl." Aisha smiled brightly pulling her best friend into a warm, tight hug. "Just glad to have you back."

"Yeah, no doubt." Rocky nodded, as she moved to get crushed by the red ape ninja. "Mesogog isn't exactly playing by the rules."

"I don't think any evil being ever does, Rocky." she stated as he broke the hug. She moved toward the black frog ninja, who was just as happy to see her, but a little preoccupied. "And Adam. How are you holdin' out?"

He shrugged before pulling her into a tight hug. "Just glad that you're back on our side, ya know. I don't think any of us would like to deal with two evil rangers."

"Yeah, even if we still got one out there." Rocky said in a low voice.

Aisha glared at him, offended by his comment. "Ya know, Rocky, comments like that can really lower someone's self-esteem."

"I highly doubt we're out of this yet, guys." Adam said.

"We already know, buddy." Rocky sighed. "As long as Mesogog is still around, we're gonna have a big problem on our hands."

"But, there's something else." Adam stated, as the black dino thunder ranger made his way to the team.

Tommy took two more steps, but lost his footing, stumbling. Kim raced over to catch him, but his weight took her down as Aisha rushed over to assist the pink ninja with the shaken legendary ranger. They lead him back to a chair.

"Tommy?" Kim grew worried, as she caressed his face wiping away the sweat. "Tommy, you okay?"

Adam and Rocky found their way over to the trio.

"I can't bet this is true, but I think there is something wrong with Tommy." Adam concluded as he looked at the pink ninja ranger. "Kim, do you remember that day when you were at Anton Mercer's place?"

Kim grabbed her head, thinking. But after awhile, she shook her head. "A little. I remember being dragged into the room by these Tyrannodrones, and Tommy was there. But after that, I can't seem to remember anything."

Aisha raised an eyebrow, confused. And Rocky followed suit as their eyes bore down on the black ninja ranger.

"Okay, I can't guarantee anything out of all this." Adam took a step back, hoping he could explain himself before everyone would go medieval on him. "But, that day I found Tommy in the woods, he was unconscious. He suffered a concussion, or at least that is what we're supposed to believe. And what I've noticed is that Tommy's been acting a little more green than black lately, if you get what I'm saying."

"Evil! Don't tell me we got another evil ranger to deal with?" Rocky was the first to say something.

"That I can't really guarantee until I get more answers. That pink dino gem really has done a lot to you, Tommy. But it isn't deadly, just more a psychological change. And ever since Mesogog has had a way to somehow fuse a power coin with an evil encoding into your gem, he is trying to introduce the rest of us into that world. But as far as I could tell, those were destroyed, except for Tommy's green power coin. And by what I can conclude as of now, Mesogog has been using a little bit of mind control and illusion on these two to make them forget what happened that day at Mercer's place."

"Thank you, Captain Smart." Aisha grumbled about her friend's conclusion.

"How about ninja magic?" Rocky suggested.

"Tried it. Didn't work. But they're fine for the most part. As far as I could tell, until we get more answers, we just have to sleep on the matter." Adam sighed. "I can't say anymore than that."

"And I thought Tommy was suppose to take the role as smart one here, even though you got that MD in medicine." Aisha shook her head.

Adam shrugged. "Just picking up where he can't. I guess it comes with the color."

"So, I've noticed." Rocky sighed.

The three ninjas looked to the couple, who hadn't said much the entire time Adam was bringing up his theory.

"So, you two gonna be okay?" Aisha asked.

Kim found a place back in Tommy's lap wrapping her arms around his waist. He found a place for his head on her shoulder as they nodded in turn. "I think we'll be fine."

"Well, just give us the heads up if anything comes up." Adam stated firmly.

"Will do, Adam. Thanks, man." Tommy nodded his approval for the request.

"Don't run yourself down, T." Rocky joked, knowing what the two lovebirds were heading for. "I know what's gonna go..."

Aisha pushed the red ninja toward the forest entrance, the black ninja on their heels. "Give the two their space, Rocky. It's been a long time."

"Thanks, girl." Kim called out with relief, caressing her love's face.

"We'll catch you two later." Adam flashed out a peace sign as the forest entrance door closed behind him.

Kim ran her hand down the side of Tommy's face, pulling his face up to meet hers. He didn't hesitate to pull her into another passionate kiss. She didn't have to disagree as she moved to find a more comfortable spot in his arms.

When they were sure they could no longer hold their breaths any longer, the kiss was broken gently. But it was only for a brief time when Tommy found his lips trace a line down to her neck, or what he could get to behind the pink ninja uniform.

Kim stopped him, taking his head into her care, pulling him back up to see his eyes. Lust met the eyes of the uncertain falcon.

And each of them knew what was about to happen.

"Are you sure about this, Kim?" he asked above a whisper as he caught his breath.

"I always wondered how you'd strip me of my ninja garments." she said in a sultry voice. "Besides, I think we've waited long enough for this to happen."

"Are you sure?" he still sounded uncertain.

She nodded. "I'm sure, Tommy."

He grinned as she returned it with a mind-numbing kiss. As she did, he found himself getting to his feet, her wrapped protectively around him as he made the journey up to his bedroom.

Several hours later.

Neither of them could believe that it happened. That in their eleven years of knowing each other--and the long distance between them--they had done it. They had finally made love. And it was something neither of them would forget, especially when they both had their fair share of moving the bed out of place.

They laid there, quietly. Tommy held Kim protectively in his arms, never wanting to let her go. She ran a finger along the inked art on his arm, commenting on the designs he had picked out.

"Didn't it hurt? I thought you weren't much for needles?" she asked.

He shook his head, shrugging. "I guess it's more the ones that carry medicine through the other end. You know how much I hate doctors, anyways."

"Hasn't changed a bit, stubborn boy." she laughed. "But what about Adam?"

"He considers himself more of a physical therapist and Asian Medicine Man rather than one of those surgical doctors. I trust those herbal remedies over a long list of interrogation about an injury any day."

She sat up and gave him a little kiss on the lips. He didn't like the tease as he pulled her into a mind-numbing kiss. She relaxed into his embrace as he broke it.

"I miss those kisses." she sighed quietly.

"Well, there's plenty more where that came from. And more nights like this." he forced out a sigh. "I hope."

"Now, what's wrong?" she asked, turning to look at him, running her hand through his short hair.

He rolled over, retrieving an envelope on the nightstand, handing it over to her. "First things first. You gotta go back to Florida and get ready for the games."

"I've been gone too long..." she seemed saddened.

"No. Don't do this." he shook his head, putting a finger to her lips. "The team needs you, Kim. You've worked hard to bring them this far. You can't just abandon them now. And as much as I want you to stay with me, you gotta go."

She looked at the ticket–the plane ticket–sending her back to Florida. She looked saddened, not wanting to go, but knew that he was right. She sat up, pulling the blanket to wrap around her body. "It'll only be a month. Then I'll be back."

"I know, baby." he sat up, pulling her into his embrace. "But this time, you will make it permanent, right?"

"I'll think about it."

"You can't be serious, after..."

She smiled. "I'm kidding, Tommy. Next time, it's permanent."

"And I'll have you all to myself. But until then," he pulled the blanket over their heads, laying her down on the bed. "We make the most of our time now to explore each other."

"You're a very naughty boy, Dr. Oliver." she teased, running a hand down his face.

"You have no idea, Ms. Hart. I've only just begun." he said before pulling her into another kiss.

Next day. Afternoon.

The teens found themselves at the airport straight after school, knowing it was time to say good-bye to Kim before the Summer Olympics was going to begin. They had hoped that it didn't come down to this, because the time spent with Kim was short-lived in the two months of her stay. It felt like yesterday they were just meeting her for the first time, but it was hard to say anything about the matter. The ninja rangers were also saddened to see their friend go. They too were feeling the tension of the last few months die down, but couldn't guarantee it was all over for good.

Adam held a camera in his hand, promising Hayley that he would get the much-needed footage that they were all waiting for. They knew it had to be done after the events of last night. And they all knew what happened last night, whether the couple would deny it or not. They were already running late anyways.

"How long?" Aisha asked her ninja counterparts, looking at her watch.

"An all nighter." Rocky concluded.

Adam was fumbling through the functions on the camera, shaking his head. "Ya know, Jase is gonna want all the details to this story."

"No doubt. Everyone does."

Aisha nodded again. "Oh yeah. No doubt about it." She looked through the crowd, trying to find her friends among the chaos.

Adam forced out a breath and spotted the two coming from the moving walkway. "Well. Well. Well. Here they come now."

Conner found his place beside the ninja mentors. "So, do you think things are resolved between them?"

Rocky nodded. "Oh yeah. No doubt about it. Look at that grin on his face."

The group turned toward the couple as they walked over to them. It was clear that they had spotted the team, but were caught up in their own world to notice the concern and hungry faces for dirt on the matter. Tommy and Kim could never lose sight of the other. Each sharing a comment that made the other laugh as it was whispered into their significant other's ear. It made the ninja trio cringe slightly, seeing that the attention was clearly those two and no one else.

Ethan was sitting up against the wall with Trent and Kira looking over at his activities on the laptop. He stated an opening at a record company that the yellow dino thunder ranger should check out, but she was too skeptic about it. Her blue and white counterparts encouraged her to go on and do it, but she wasn't convinced. They knew she was good. Everyone on the team did. It was just a matter of fact of getting signed on to make an album.

The two lovebirds finally made it over to the team, but as they did, the yellow ninja ranger pushed the legendary ranger aside and wrapped her arm around her friend wanting to know the entire story.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows with confusion as he was shot back into reality when he was met with his ranger counterparts' stern looks. "What!"

"And the interrogation begins." Adam sighed, pushing the camera up toward his friend's face. "We gotta know, T. What happened?"

"Put the camera away." Tommy growled, but missed as Adam took a step back. "I'm not doing this with a camera in my face."

"Sorry, Tommy. I made a deal with Hayley, as well as everyone else. They said we needed to start doing some documentary work on this matter. And until that research about our eyes becoming the video cameras of the future, we gotta rely on the good ol' video camera."

"So, spill it." Rocky said.

"No." Tommy shook his head.

Ethan and Trent found their way over to the male bonding group, wanting their fair share of interrogating the science teacher.

"You make that sound like we're not old enough to know about that, Dr. Oliver." Ethan said. "Is it bad for us to know if it was true?"

"A simple yes or no answer would work." Rocky said, driving his friend into making the confession.

Tommy looked to each of the guys in front of him, and it was clear he wasn't going to get out of this conversation without having to deal with spilling the beans about his nightly activities. "Since when is my love life an issue, now?"

"Since the day Kim decided to come back into your life." Conner said.

Tommy dropped his head, unsure of how to get out of the situation. He wanted to so bad, but knew he couldn't. He looked past the crowd before him, and knew that Aisha was driving Kim to admit to the night activities that had them burning heat like never before. "No comment."

"No way, Dr. O." Ethan said. "We didn't agree to this."

"I didn't sign a contract either." the teacher concluded.

"We didn't come here to say good-bye to Kim without knowing if you two were finally okay with each other." Conner countered.

"You're not gonna give up on this are you, guys?"

"Nope." Adam said. "Now, c'mon. You're wasting my tape. Spill it already."

Tommy forced out another breath. "We might have."

"No. Clear answers, T." Rocky grumbled. "There is no need for this. Did you make her scream?"

"Rocko!" Tommy growled, finding his hand tighten into a fist.

The red ninja ranger took a step back. "Hey, I gotta know."

Tommy looked away, turning a bright red. And everyone knew that he didn't want to say anything. He could only shrug as a sheepish chuckle escaped his lips. "All right. You guys win. It's true."

"And?" Rocky added, hoping to get more out of his friend.

"I'll leave you with that."

"Ahh, c'mon Dr. O. This isn't funny anymore." Conner exclaimed with much anticipation for getting an answer.

"And neither is getting into my personal life either." the teacher concluded.

"And this tape is saying otherwise. If I don't get the dirt, Jase is gonna come down even harder on you than we are." Adam said.

"So, as for the calling out part…." Rocky leaned in, hoping to hear the words come out of the science teacher's mouth.

"More than once." Tommy said simply.

Rocky laughed, wrapping an arm around his friend for the approval. "Yeah, baby. That's what I'm talking about. Ain't no delivery like a ranger…"

"And that's all I'm going to say about that, Rocky. So, back off. The rest is my and Kim's business."

Adam pushed the camera forward. "So, onto the next mission, T. You gonna do what you gotta do?"

Tommy looked away, forcing a hand into his pocket. Everyone took a step in, seeing what the man was hiding. But they all knew what it was, they were only waiting for his move to do what needed to be done.

"So, you gonna do it Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"I think you've waited long enough to do this." Conner encouraged their teacher.

Tommy pulled out the small little box that never seemed to leave his side once Kim came back into his life. The little box that would decide if Kim would stay in his life forever or run away, and possibly never return. That's not what he wanted. That's not what any of them wanted.

"Is it too sudden?" A sense of panic ran across the legendary ranger's face. "What if she says no?"

"She won't. She can't." Rocky shook his head. "I think she is waiting for the right time for you to say something."

"And that time is now." Conner nodded, agreeing with his red ranger counterpart.

Tommy forced out a breath, as the intercom came on and made the reports for the next set of flights getting ready to board. Kim's being one of them.

The guys looked at the science teacher, intently, making it clear that they would have to do something if he didn't do it now. Adam catching the nervous wreck of Tommy on camera. And he knew he had to do it, he just didn't know how. He was scared.

The guys turned away from the black dino thunder ranger, giving him some time to think things through. They passed the girls up and said their good-byes to the pink ninja ranger. They each made a promise to keep in contact with her, hoping that she wouldn't be going away once the games were done. Yet, it was always hard to tell what was going on in that little mind of hers. Kim reassured the newest member, Trent, that she would be around for a talk any time he needed it. She wanted to make sure he felt comfortable in his ranks soon enough.

When the guys had their rounds of good-byes, they walked away, giving the two lovebirds their time alone. But not without Adam holding the camera in clear view to get the action.

Tommy walked into the waiting arms of his lover and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Kim smacked him in the chest, not approving of his "weak" gesture of good-bye. "What kind of good-bye is that, Oliver? After what happened last night, that's all I get?"

Tommy blushed, peering over his shoulder. He saw the spying eyes of the group dart away acting like they weren't listening. "But Kim, what about…"

Kim looked over his shoulder, letting a smile pass her lips. "You never were so afraid to do it back in high school."

"That was high school."

"Excuse after excuse. Come here, you." she whispered, pulling him into a deep passionate, kiss.

It soon turned into an array of groping and kisses. And made the rest of team a little disgusted at the gesture. The teens were shocked to see their teacher and newest friend/mentor engage in such a manner. Especially in a public place.

"Come up for air." Conner pleaded feeling his breath escape him.

"Where's an oxygen mask? I think I'm gonna need one right about now." Ethan sighed.

"No doubt. Mind passing it this way?" Kira requested, shaking her head.

"Is that even possible for Dr. Oliver?" Trent asked.

"Oh yeah, it's possible." Rocky forced out a breath, shaking his head with disappointment.

The ninjas looked at each other, shrugging.

"Time?" Aisha asked, knowing that this groping could go on for some time.

"Two minutes." Adam nodded.

"You can't be serious." Ethan looked at his mentors in shock. "Those last few seconds were already too much for my eyes."

"Nah. They're starting to lose some air. They're gonna have to come up some time soon." Aisha said.

"How soon is soon?" Conner asked.

The moments felt like minutes when the two lovebirds finally found it right to break the kiss. Each held the other, not wanting to let go of the other. They were finally together after so long. And Tommy was forced to send her back to Florida to get ready for the Olympics. That's not what he wanted. That's not what any of them wanted.

"That was nice." Tommy said in a husky voice as he caught his breath.

"That was just good-bye, Tommy. Just wait until I get back." Kim whispered.

Tommy felt his pants become a little tighter, groaning quietly. "I'll be waiting for that."

"I know you will." she nodded, looking away. A lone tear escaped her eye.

Tommy wiped it away, shaking his head. "Don't do this now. It'll only be a month."

She nodded. "I'll be back at the end of August."

"I'll be here to pick you up." he nodded.

She nodded slowly and laid a gentle kiss on his lips, running a thumb against the stubble of hair on his chin. "Can't wait. I love you, Thomas Oliver."

He looked down, as a sudden chill ran down his back. It was the first time he had heard those words escape her lips in over eight years. Not in a letter. But her lips—her voice—physically. And it scared him. But made him want to move onto his next set of plans.

When he had not said anything, she grew concerned, bringing his face up to meet hers. "Tommy, what's wrong?"

He couldn't even look up into her eyes. Into those beautiful brown eyes of his crane. He couldn't look up into her beautiful face, and he shook with fear. He couldn't find the words he needed to say. He forced out a breath, looking into her eyes. Tears welding in his dark falcon eyes. "From the moment I met you, I believed that you would have been the one I'd spend the rest of my life with. You made me a whole new person. You never gave up on me in my darkest hour, and you never could leave my side no matter what bad things I did. I called you my angel from up above. I told you that I would never hurt you. I even said I wanted to wake up with you by my side and take care of the children we'd call our own. I dreamed of a future together. And you cared and loved me for more than just my powers as a ranger, but for me alone. You helped me find myself again, and I could never ask anyone else to walk down that altar into my arms for eternity." he hesitated, pulling out a small black box from his pocket and propped down on one knee. A hand went to her mouth as he opened it up. "I ask you from the bottom of my heart, Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?"

He pulled her left hand over to her, as tears escaped her eyes. He let the ring settle in its rightful place on her ring finger, looking up at her. The tears matched his own.

The moment felt like years were drifting away. The team leaded forward waiting intently for an answer. There was a lot of anticipation on their faces. The agitation was driving each of them off the wall.

"What's going on?" Ethan furrowed his eyebrows looking at his ninja mentors. "Why is it taking so long?"

"The suspense is killing me. What's the deal?" Conner asked.

Rocky and Adam could only shrug as they took another step closer toward the couple.

"C'mon girl. Don't let us down." Aisha whispered.

A long silence fell over the entire team.

Kim dropped to her knees, pulling Tommy's hand over to her. She wiped a trail of tears that escaped his eyes, nodding her head. "Yes, of course, I will, Thomas Anthony Oliver."

The team let out a breath of relief as they cheered. They jumped around with glee encasing each other in hugs for the tension to finally break. When the two lovebirds turned to the team, they broke the excitement and turned away. But it was no surprise when some other spectators clapped for the new engaged couple. They blushed in turn, looking away and disappearing back into their own world. The rest of the team turned back to them, taking a few steps forward to hear the conversation.

Kim wrapped her arms around her fiancé, pulling him as close as she could, kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered for the first time in the years of their departure. "Call me when you get in?"

"Of course." She nodded, slowly breaking the hug.

The intercom barked out final boarding calls to Florida.

"Go." He forced her out of his arms, "before I make you miss your flight completely. I'll talk to you later."

She nodded. "Okay. Bye, baby."

"Bye." He whispered.

They exchanged a quick kiss and she turned away and headed for the security check. Tommy watched her go with a light smile as she waved from beyond the checkpoint. Then she turned away and disappeared from his view.

The team filed behind the legendary ranger, each holding a wide smile and congratulating him as they approached him. He was turning a bright red, and Adam was catching it all on camera.

"And it is done, ladies and gentlemen. The wait is finally over. I would like to introduce you all to a new engagement by Dr. Thomas A. Oliver and Ms. Kimberly A. Hart." Adam announced. "So, how does the groom-to-be feel?"

Tommy forced out a breath, and the ninja rangers all knew what was coming up next. Adam turned off the camera shaking his head. Tommy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two plane tickets.

"You can't be serious." Rocky pleaded.

"I can't risk it, Rocky. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that Mesogog's wants to use Kim against us still."

"But the gem was broken." Kira stated.

"I can't risk it." Tommy turned to his ninja counterparts. "Rocky. Aisha. I need you guys to keep an eye on Kim."

Aisha nodded taking one of the plane tickets. "Will do, Tommy. Just keep us informed here."

"Will do. And thanks you guys. Adam can keep an eye on me here."

Rocky forced out a breath and took the other plane ticket. "All right. Athens here we come."

The yellow and red ninjas exchanged a quick good-bye and bolted for the security check. They disappeared out of view as the rest of the team followed the black dino thunder ranger out of the airport. But not without continuing to congratulate him on the recent engagement.

_**To be continued...**_

_A/N: Okay, here you go. The much needed proposal that Tommy needed to give Kim after three years–eleven years–of waiting it off. As for the rest of the series, it is hitting more and more of an AU story, but I will still tie into the episodes of the series, but not as much. But until next time, I'll see you on the flip side. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	44. Checkin' In

1**_Part Forty-Four: Checking-In_**Summary: Kim makes a call to Tommy about her safe arrival in Florida. But now that things are settled between them, they can really talk up a storm.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine, just the concept of the story.

A/N: All right. For all you people who are making a big request to have more action with Tommy and Kim, here's a segment of their conversation. If you were hoping for something longer, sorry. But I'm having a bit of writer's block between what's written on paper and what goes on the web. And like I said before, I'm still in the stages of getting my computer checked while still worrying about school and keeping my grades up. I am not math wizard, and never will be. But I guess I have to work a little harder in that class. Oh well. As of now, I'm working from a friend's computer to get these next chapters done. But hope you enjoy. And you know what to do. Read. Reply. Thanks for the reviews. And May the Powers Always Protect You.

"_It's good to know we can finally look beyond all this and start all over. I really missed the times when sadness wasn't apart of my life." _-Eclyptyk Neo

The team had moved on to telling Hayley the news, while Tommy found a safe haven at home. He figured news would spread like wildfire to the old crew, and he didn't want to have more confrontations than needed. There was two people he had to call before he could have a chance to talk to his fiancee again. His parents.

He collapsed on the chair and began to dial his parent's phone number. He knew they were waiting for his call to confirm it.

The phone rang once. Twice. Three times.

Then it clicked, and a deep voice came on the phone, his father, Robert. "Hey, son."

"Hey, dad. You knew I'd be calling?" Tommy didn't seem to surprise.

"Yeah. Sorta that sixth sense thing or whatever. So, what's the news in Reefside?"

Tommy forced out a breath. "Well, I've been rather busy with this teaching stuff, but Kim came by...."

"And that didn't turn out all too well, I assume." his dad finished.

"Well, for the first couple weeks. But we've resolved our differences. And what's done is done. I proposed to her..."

"And I'm welcoming in the newest member of the Oliver family." Robert chuckled finishing his son's statement again.

Tommy dropped his head, finding it no surprise that his father was saying all this. Or if that was the basis of the call. "How'd you know?"

"I know you too well, Tommy. Besides, Kimberly made a little visit up here in Angel Grove before she went searching for you. She told us she still loved you. So, when you put two and two together, I knew you'd do it now."

"Yeah. Guess there's no fooling you. So, is mom in?"

"Actually just missed her. She stepped out. Kinda a good thing. Your Tagalog must be a little rusty."

"Um...yeah." Tommy nodded. He hadn't had the time to hand with family in the last few years. And with the parents–one being American and one being Filipina–it was hard to grow up with those customs. But not without including his own Native American customs. Yet, he still didn't know what his ethnic background was. David never did clarify on it. "Don't tell her that. Hopefully, I'll make time to bring it back up to date."

"Relax. I won't. She's still teaching me. But before I forget, congratulations, Tommy. You've waited long enough, but the wait was long enough."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, where is my daughter?"

"On her way back to Florida to get ready for the Olympics."

"Now, Tommy, do you remember what happened last time you sent her to Florida?"

"Dad, please." Tommy pleaded forcing out a breath. "Don't do this. We've put the past behind us. And I don't want to try to bring it up, especially now."

"Of course. You got a lot of things on your mind. But I have one question that's been bothering me."

"What's that, dad?"

"I've noticed that those crazy monster attacks seem to be following you around. Both in the past and now. And you've told me you had nothing to do with them, but are the Power Rangers taking care of things?"

Tommy chuckled quietly. In the years of holding all the information on the legacy, he never told his parents what he shared with it. "They are, dad. And though I can't say a whole lot about it, but I know this planet is in good hands."

"Well, I wouldn't doubt it. They've always saved us from the worse situations."

"Yeah." Tommy nodded slowly. "Well, I gotta go. Tell mom the news and I say 'hi'."

"Will do, son. And before I forget, wedding plans." his father said. "Let the women do the work. I mean, you can have your say, but it's more the woman's day. Yours comes in the honeymoon arrangements."

Tommy shook his head, laughing. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, dad."

"I'm proud of you, son. I'll talk to you later."

"All right. Bye, dad."

"Bye, son." the man said.

Tommy clicked off the phone and forced out a breath. He had his parents approval, but that wasn't new. When they were waiting for his move. Now, he just hoped he could get his new parents-in-law's approval. But one step at a time. He figured it would be best that Kim call them first before he did, just to find out if they're all on good grounds.

Hours passed.

Tommy paced the room with much agitation. He knew it was late on the East Coast nearly midnight, but he knew his fiancee couldn't pass up giving him a call. He smiled at the sound of that word. Fiancee. He had done it. He had finally done it. And he never felt so relieved or happy that that burden was off his chest. Now, it was off to setting up their future plans together.

He continued to pace the room, watching both his home phone and cell phone waiting for one or the other to ring. He didn't know which she'd call from, but didn't care. He just wanted to hear her voice.

RING! RING! RING! Cell phone.

He dove for it, and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, you. Figured you'd be asleep by now," the sweet voice of his fiancee answered. "It's been a long day."

He found a place on the couch, taking a drink from the Corona he snagged earlier. He shook his head. "Please, baby. I just thought you wouldn't be calling 'cause it was late."

"Well, I got in a couple hours ago, but I called my parents first."

"And what'd they say?" he seemed slightly worried.

"Well, my mom was glad that you did it. After that confession about me still having feeling for you, she knew you'd do it. And she welcomes you to the family."

"That's good. How about your overprotective dad?"

"He'll come around, Tommy. Just give him some time. He thought it was a little rushed after all the years apart, but he'll come around."

"Meaning he'll come down here with a shotgun and kill me if I decide to hurt you."

"Yeah, basically. But you know him, he just does that to keep you on your feet."

"But that's the problem, I haven't talked to him much since the break-up."

"He likes you, Tommy. I mean, just because Jason, Zack and Billy were childhood friends doesn't mean he didn't give them a hard time either. He was the same way with Rocky and Adam. That's how dads are around their daughters."

"More like any daughter."

"Give him time, baby. But they are expecting a call from you when you get a chance."

Tommy nodded. "Noted. So, I know it's late, but you up for a chat?"

"Of course, baby. Just like back in high school."

Tommy smiled, knowing this conversation would go on for hours. "So, name a topic."

"Future plans. What do you see?" Kim asked.

Tommy closed his eyes. "Hmm. Well, you decided you wanted to come back over to the West Coast. So, either you're gonna have to seel off that place of yours in Florida or we can make it into some winter getaway or something."

"Believe me, Tommy, I think we'd be better off finding a better place to call a winter home than this place. Though, it does have a great view of the ocean."

"Hey, whatever works. But than again, I could just bug my uncle to find a place. He likes to spoil me with whatever I want."

"Still asking you to come back to racing?"

"I've considered it, but not really up to do it. He yells at me too damn much."

"He's just being an overprotective uncle. Make sure nothing happens to you."

"I can take care of myself, Kim. I have since high school. And once I graduated high school, I already had my own place."

"Always stubborn."

"That hurts, Kim." he said taken aback by her comment, even though it was true.

""But it is true. So, how do you expect me to ship some of my stuff over there? It's kinda costly."

"Well, like it isn't obvious that some of your stuff is already here. But I got you, baby. Put it on my tab, and I'll take care of it."

"Are you all of a sudden rich, Tommy?"

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't forget, I got paid. Made quite a bit of dino discoveries. The army deal. And all those classes I taught at the Youth Center. Besides, the charity work and donations, there is a good sum still there."

"Always helping out. But how do you expect to find a place for my clothes. I've seen your closet."

"I don't even use half of that stuff. It could go to charity. It's my uncle's bribery."

"Man, he must really want you back on the team?"

"He does. I mean, he gots some fast racers, but none like me. I mean, they've brought home some trophies and all, but never like me."

"Show-off."

"Sorry. It's in my blood. The rumor stands that Asians are good at everything they do. And Native Americans are real survivors."

"Is there anything you're not good at?"

Tommy chuckled quietly. "Cooking. And playing the guitar."

"The same old thing. I would have thought by having a mother who loves to cook, you would have learned a few things."

"Nope. I'm accident-prone when it comes to the kitchen. Just give me the coffee maker and microwave and I'm all good."

"How did you manage to make it through all those years?"

"Good question. My mom would always come by with pre-made meals during my college years. Still does it now every now and then. I told her I knew how to cook just so she wouldn't come by a whole lot. She's a nosy person, and I don't need her stumbling into my lab."

"Well, I guess I would have to show you some things. I took some culinary classes while I was in college."

"You're willing to teach me?"

"I don't expect you to live off of TV dinners and your mom's cooking for the rest of your life."

"Is your stuff actually edible?" he asked cautiously.

"Tommy!" she huffed, appalled by his comment.

"I'm kidding, baby. I'm sorry." he apologized. "Don't get me wrong, Kim. I can cook a little. The simple things, but if you want some three-course meal, I ain't the guy to be calling for it."

"If all else fails, we can always hit the local restaurant or fast food joint."

"Hey, works for me." Tommy chuckled, fumbling through the mail he left on the table. "I know you most have all this mail to go through, Kim, but have you gotten the invite for Jason and Kat's wedding?"

"Actually I did. And as a joke, it read: 'Mrs. Kimberly Oliver.'" she chuckled.

Tommy returned the gesture with a laugh. "Jason's a dumbass. Yeah, on mine it read: 'Dr. Thomas Oliver and Mrs. Kimberly Hart-Oliver.' Why does he do that?"

"That's Jason for you, baby."

"But he hasn't even heard the news yet, and even if he did, that's grammically incorrect at the moment."

"He just wants to have fun. But yeah, I still find it a little messed up. So, did he make you his best man?"

Tommy nodded as he read the invitation to himself. "Of course. And if he didn't, he would have sent me the invitation a week–or even days–before the wedding. Especially if all this didn't happen already."

"It was all planned out, Tommy. After I came to visit you, he formulated all those other unexpected visits. Yet, I don't think he expected the visits to turn out this way."

"Yeah, neither did I. But, no, I'm not saying that it was a bad thing, I just figured it wouldn't be this crazy either."

"September 25. Isn't that cutting it rather close with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"ACTs, right?" she proclaimed.

Tommy groaned remembering the memo he got by email to be a coordinator at the testing area. "Damn. You're right. Shit. And I told the teens they should re-take it on that day."

"There's no doubt that they got an invite, too."

"Yeah. Man, we gonna be pushing it that day."

"Well, if anything. It is possible. You guys can do it. Ranger or not."

"Let's just hope Mesogog don't find out the Rangers decide to take a day off to attend a friend's wedding."

"Speaking of weddings. Mind saying some ideas for our own?"

Tommy forced out a breath. "How 'bout this? You pick whatever you want and I'll pay for it."

"But I need your opinion on flora arrangements. Colors. Centerpieces. Songs. The place we want to get married in. The reception hall..."

"Okay. Stop." Tommy said quickly. "Take a breather. I'm not the best person to come to about stuff like that. Can't we just hire a wedding planner?"

"Tommy!" she grumbled. "Have you seen that movie?"

Tommy chuckled. "You're the only woman I'd be with. Though J-Lo did have a good role in it."

"Tommy!"

"Hey, relax. Besides, you can't forget The Wedding Singer or American Wedding."

"Don't go there, Thomas."

"I'm just trying to get a laugh out of you, Kim. Ya know, I'm kidding. And trust me, there is never a perfect wedding day.."

"Don't jinx it, Tommy." she said slightly upset.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry, baby." he apologized. "The least we can do is choose a date. For starters. Then work around that."

"How do you feel about a winter reception?" she suggested.

"Works for me. But if you want snow, try up north. There has never been any snow in this part of the state."

"Well, I think it would be nice to get married at the lake where we shared our first kiss."

"In Angel Grove?" he scratched his head.

"Does that surprise you?"

"No. But, the city has changed in the last couple years. But I think it would be kinda nice."

"Well, it should. But I'm still open for other ideas."

"Hey, whatever you want, Kim."

"Don't put this all on me, Tommy." she protested. "I told you that I wanted this to be a joint partnership on our wedding plans."

"And I said I'm not the best guy to come to when it comes to finalizing the decision."

"I'd still like to hear some of your opinions, Tommy." she pleaded.

Tommy forced out a breath. "I like that idea. Going back to Angel Grove for the wedding. Yet, as much as I was hoping for a small outing, too, that's not gonna happen. Knowing my mom she already has a list of invites going from here to the other side of the country. Food arrangements will be taken care of, I know."

"I don't want your parents to do all the cooking."

"They don't mind."

"I don't mind a simple wedding. But I'm a little concerned about the number of people."

"Sorry. Got a big family. And if they can't come, they'll be expecting to see lots of pictures."

"And the honeymoon?"

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll take care of that. Don't sweat those plans."

"No. I want my say in that, Tommy." she protested.

"Take a pass. I'm working the honeymoon plans."

"Fine. I see how it is."

"Well, you'd better. I don't want you to lift a finger after the reception ends. And don't doubt me. I'll make all your fantasies come true."

"Will you?"

Tommy chuckled, sheepishly. "Sorry. It's a surprise. You're just gonna have to deal with it. I don't want to ruin it for you. But when can I expect you back?"

"I'll be seeing you the day the Olympics ends. August 29th."

Tommy groaned. "That's more than a month away."

"I know, baby. But these next few weeks will go by faster than you could imagine."

"Well, it'd better." Tommy sighed. "I don't think I could ever spend the rest of my life without you."

"You're not gonna lose me, baby. I'll be okay. It'll only be a month."

Tommy forced out a breath, again as he took another drink from his beer bottle. The green hint escaped his metal cuff, and for a brief moment, an icy cold breath escaped his lips. "Stay safe, baby."

"What?! You don't want to talk to me anymore." she protested with some sadness.

"No. I just miss you right now." he wiped his brow as he heard the tease–the evil tease–or his evil self pass his ears. "I mean, I know it's only been a few hours since I've seen you, but it seems like years. Besides, you must be tired."

"I'm never too tired to talk to you, baby."

Another hour passed.

They were talking about their college years, and the people that came and went out of their life. The relationships they shared, and the denial coming from both sides of how many people they went out with or even slept with. It wasn't like they were ready to spill some news about how they learned some of the moves they did in the bed, but it was well history and in the past.

They also joked about Tommy getting involved in the music business with a voice as sweet as his. No one knew that he was a singer. No one. Besides, his family, but that was never meant to be known by others. When you've hung around Filipinos long enough–while being one–you pick up on the customs they like to do. One being karaoke, the other dancing.

And even about his army days, though she still wasn't convinced he was in it. And he made the promise that he'd pick her up in his army uniform to prove it.

"If the teens ever figured out that I was some Usher or whatever, they would spread it like wildfire throughout the school. I don't need that publicity."

"But you got such a wonderful voice, Tommy."

"Stop. I think I'll keep that a secret."

"Not if I make you sing at the reception."

"I won't do it."

"Then you will lose your brownie points."

"I hate that system." he grumbled. "That's not fair."

"If you love me, you'd do it. It'll be a way to get out in the open."

"I hate when you have to say something like that."

"It always tends to work. But right now, I'm beat, Tommy. I think I'll call it a night."

Tommy nodded, looking at his watch. It was almost midnight his time, meaning it was reaching three o'clock on her side of the country. "Yeah, I figured. I'm a little tired myself. But I'll call you later."

"I'd like that. But for now, get some sleep, baby. Love you."

"Yeah. Get some sleep. I love you too, Kim. Bye, baby."

"Bye." she whispered and hung up the phone.

He headed for the stairs and retired to bed for some much needed sleep.

To be continued.....

A/N: Okay, yeah about that whole little segment with his father was sorta short and all. I didn't want it to get away from the main theme of the chapter. But, like I said before, I have control over what goes on in the story. So, if you don't like it you're gonna have to deal with it. Family matters. Yes, I claim Tommy as being Native American, Filipino and Hispanic–though Jason David Frank don't quite look it–but that's what fanfics are for. Anyways, hope none of ya'll ain't too offended by it. Later days. I'll see all ya'll on the flip side.


	45. Head's Up

1**_Part Forty-Five: Head's Up_**

Summary: Adam and Tommy give the head's up to Jason and Kat about the status of where the Rangers are.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers will never be mine, but at least this story is. My precious. J/K. But it is one of my prides for even getting this far.

A/N: Okay, sorry if this seems a little out of place, but just had to pull some of the old crew back into the story. Sorry it ain't any longer. Getting a hand cramp at the moment, and stuck. Writer's block. But you know the deal. Read. Reply. I'll catch all ya'll later. May the Powers Always Protect You.

"_We've been busy trying to save the world. Try explaining living a normal life to everyone else in the world. It's not that easy." _-Eclyptyk Neo

Two days passed.

Adam walked into the Oliver household to find Tommy talking on the phone. And it was no surprise to him to find out who was on the other line. Kim. Adam made it clear to Tommy that he'd come by to clue Jason in on the situation, and that he had hoped not to find the couple on the phone. In the past few days, the two must have racked up more minutes on their cell phones than any of the other old ranger crew could make up for in a month. Even though they were both Verizon Wireless users, it was enough to say their brains must have been fried with all the satellite radiation.

Adam cleared his throat, making it clear he wanted Tommy off the phone.

Tommy forced out a breath, nodding. "Um... Kim, I gotta go. Mr. Annoyed-Korean-Frog-Man wants me to get off the phone so I can talk to Jase about what's been going on in the last few months. But I'll call you later."

After a few moments, he hung up the phone and followed the black ninja down to the lab.

Time passed.

The webcam was set, and the moment they logged on, Jason was waiting for them on the other line.

"I was wondering when I was gonna get your call." He said by means of greeting.

"Blame the chatter birds." Adam shook his head.

"Sorry, Jase. Been busy." Tommy shrugged.

"So, I noticed." Jason nodded. "And I also got word from a little crane that there's an engagement I should know about."

"It's about time." Adam said, smacking the black dino thunder ranger in the back of the head.

"I hear ya on that, Adam. Congrats, Tommy. So, when are we gonna see those wedding bells?"

"We see it as a November or early December outing." Tommy nodded. "Still haven't decided on the date, or finalized the location."

"I assume you got your invitation, right?" Jason asked about his own invitation to his wedding.

"Yeah, I did, Jase. And that was not funny how you put that on the front."

"'Dr. Thomas Oliver and Mrs. Kimberly Hart-Oliver.'" Jason chuckled. "Sorry, buddy. I couldn't help it."

The black duo began to file out the proposal and some of the things that's been going on in the last couple months. Including the discovery of the White Ranger and how he was now on their side. Jason was getting word from both Ethan and Conner about some of the other things going on, including the little evil ranger fiasco with a certain pink ranger. Adam and Tommy was there to fill in the rest.

"So, you sent Aisha and Rocky out there to keep an eye on Kim?" Jason asked as Tommy nodded. "Ya know, bro. She ain't gonna like that gesture all too much."

"That's what I'm saying, but we can't take the risk." Adam nodded.

"Yeah, I was planning to return to teaching tomorrow..." Tommy began.

"Bad idea." Adam coughed, clearing his throat.

Tommy glanced at the black frog ninja, before looking at the original red ranger. "Adam isn't agreeing with the idea all too well. But I'm fine. I feel fine."

"Mercer decided to give up a day for him to return, but if not, then Tommy won't be returning until we finally put an end to all this mayhem."

"Relax, Adam." Tommy patted the black ninja's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Then a small voice came from behind Jason. "Daddy, who you talking to?"

Jason cringed as he pulled the boy up to his lap. And if someone looked at it, they could see almost every aspect of the man in the young boy. "Just some friends. Say 'hi' to Tommy and Adam, Marcus. Tommy, meet your 'nephew'."

Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Explanation now, Jason."

"Hi, Tommy. Hi, Adam." the small boy said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Mark. What have you been up to lately?" Adam greeted the boy.

"Nothing much. Daddy's starting to teach me some karate."

"Hey, Marcus. What are you doing?" Kat came on the screen as she took the boy from Jason's lap. "C'mon, go play in the other room with your friends. Daddy gots some work to do."

Marcus waved into the camera and ran off into the other room as Kat found a seat beside her fiancé.

"Guess you met the little rascal, huh, Tommy? Sorry." Kat apologized. "I thought Jason would have told you already. Hope you're not freaking out too much."

Tommy shook his head. "No. Of course not."

"But congratulations, Tommy. Before I forget." Kat smiled.

"Yeah, we got another on the way. Says it's gonna be a girl." Jason nodded patting Kat's stomach. "Possibly a January or February born."

Tommy nodded. "Well, congrats. On both kids, you guys."

"What about you, Tommy? Have you guys discussed that yet?" Adam looked over at the black dino thunder ranger who was turning a little red by the looks of what had been going on in the last few minutes.

"Not gonna say nothing. Confidential stuff until we decide to share it with the rest of you guys."

"Meaning soon." Jason and Adam nodded.

The black duo continued to spill out the news of what's been going on on the Ranger front, but nothing that really didn't seem to surprise Jason all too much. Ethan and Conner were obvious on the case to inform him of the news.

"Can we say movie star yet?" Kat asked, hoping Tommy was still looking into acting.

"I highly doubt it, Kat. I really don't see myself as action star material." Tommy shook his head.

"Well, you obviously put up a great act for Kim..." Jason began looking away.

"Don't start with me. Jase."

"What about you, Adam?" Kat looked toward the black ninja ranger.

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I think it would be fun."

"Hey, if this makes you feel better, T. I'm out. I decided to drop the acting career before it started. I'd rather keep teaching martial arts and keeping an eye on the streets than be in front of a camera all day."

"It's not that bad." Kat said. "Besides, I can always hook you guys up with a role if need be."

"So, what's up on the agenda now?" Jason asked.

The black duo shrugged.

"Just waiting for Mesogog's next attack." Tommy said.

"Well, then I guess I don't have much to worry about for now. I'll check in with Rocky and Aisha." Jason nodded.

"Or the teens will give you the heads up. They seem to be on top of things." Adam said.

"All right. Catch you two later. And try to check in more often." Jason flashed a peace sign.

"Later, bro." Tommy flashed out a peace sign, too.

"Bye, guys. Stay safe. And congrats again, Tommy." Kat waved a good-bye.

"It's about time." Adam and Jason groaned.

"Shut up!" Tommy growled, tired for being accused of waiting too damn long to propose to Kim. "But yeah, thanks, Kat. Catch you two later."

The conversation ended, and the black duo moved on to do other things before the day ended.

To be continued.....

A/N: Hmmm? Dr. Oliver going back to teaching. Don't forget all, he is suffering from some psychological battle that he must battle on his own. Yes, this will tie into "Fighting Spirt" when I get that far. But, for now, so you know there will be some problems in the next few chapters. Stay tuned like you always do. Keep doing what you do. Isang diwa. Isang mahal. (One spirit. One love.) Later all.


	46. Shaken Teaching

**THE REASON - _Part Forty-Six: Shaken Teaching_**

_Summary: Tommy takes a risk and goes back to school to resume his teaching, but things go wrong and the other rangers have no real answers to the problems erupting with the black dino thunder ranger._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine. The only thing I own in this is the creativity to use these characters and create a story all its own._

_A/N: This wasn't basically needed–well, maybe it was. But read it anyways, just as you were wanting me to post for the longest time. Sorry, but here you go. You know the deal, and reply back. May the Powers Always Protect You!_

* * *

"_Getting back to a lifestyle already hidden in shadow isn't any easier when there are far too many questions for people to ask me." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Early morning.

Dr. Oliver sat in the foreign classroom, rocking in his chair trying to get a feel for the old room. It had been too long since he'd been in the classroom, and it was a relief to finally be back in it. Yet, he still felt weird about being in there. He looked at the lesson plan book to see that the class was discussing DNA.

"So, Anton. That's what you've been up to since my lame excuse for not coming in to teach." He told himself.

He called up Anton the day before requesting a day to come back and teach. But if things went wrong, Anton would have to resume the position as teacher until the "illness" was square away. But that was no real guarantee when they were still looking for answers. He figured by now though, his teaching career at Reefside could very well be gone with a month of absence under his sleeve.

But there was a little more than two weeks left of school, before the school could take a break and the teens were off for summer vacation. Yet, the vacation system at Reefside was a little weird, but understandable. The school would be out for about two months before classes for the new year began and a fall break came in within a month since school started. Then Thanksgiving was three days off and finally Christmas break. And that was the basis of the first half of the school year, but Dr. Oliver never really understood the system. He only knew that within the next few months, the teens would be calling themselves seniors. Well, it wasn't like they were now since the seniors of the school were now off. Graduation was a few days ago. So, now they ran the school. And when Dr. Oliver thought about that word–'senior–it brought back some interesting memories of his past.

A small knock came to the door as the familiar face of the red dino thunder ranger popped his head through. "Hey, Dr. O." Conner greeted with a small smile. "Busy?"

Dr. Oliver shook his head advising the teen to come in. "No. It's okay, Conner. Come on in."

The red ranger pushed to door open as three more familiar faces stepped into the room behind him. Kira. Trent. Ethan. They made their way to the desk, slightly shaken but relieved to have their old teacher back in the classroom.

"Adam informed us of the situation." Ethan was the first to say something.

"Yeah." Trent nodded, but held a saddened, worried look. "But are you sure about this, Dr. Oliver? I mean, I could just call up my dad and...."

"Yeah, Dr. O." Kira agreed with the white dino ranger. "I mean, with all that's happened, are you sure you're up to teaching?"

Dr. Oliver held up a hand. "I know you're worried, guys. But gotta try it out."

"But you haven't given it a week since the power transfer happened." Conner said. "I mean, that really drained you hard."

"I'm fine. Okay?" Dr. Oliver said sternly. "Hayley made some modifications to my morpher." he pulled up his sleeve. The cuff was now mounted to his wrist with no guarantee of removing it unless his hand got cut off.

As the teens looked at the gem, they watched it glow with a strange green hint that Adam warned them about. Beyond the pink color that now resided in each of their gems. They each exchanged a look before looking at their teacher for reassurance.

"Relax guys." Dr. Oliver said calmly. "I'll be fine. But keep an eye out, just in case."

"Will do, Dr. O." Conner nodded firmly. "But...."

BRING!

The bell rang to start the next school day. The four teens found their place at their seats, watching their teacher with much anticipation.

Dr. Oliver rubbed his temples, slightly dazed and excused himself to the bathroom. The teens exchanged another look before he left the room, each of them sensing that something was wrong.

-----

Teacher's restroom.

Dr. Oliver leaned over the sink, running the faucet with cold water. His head hung low as he caught his breath. He looked down at him morpher, groaning quietly. The sudden evil surge sparked up inside him as his knees weakened. "No, c'mon, Tommy." he breathed, splashing cold water on his face. "You can do this. You're better than this."

He dropped his head, letting the veins of water drip off his head and back into the sink. He closed his eyes for a moment, and saw the memories of the day he went to go see Anton Mercer. The day things went wrong. He felt the changes in him the moment he felt the power of the pink dino gem, but they only got worse when he went over there.

He saw as a power transfer began between two people. Himself and Kim. He knew it. He laid on a chair, but his ranger suit was begin to transform. Take shape as something else. His green dragon ranger suit, but settled upon his dino ranger suit. But the shield that was once the pink dino ranger's was now his own. It merged with his own powers giving him even more power than he could ever imagine. The gold armbands were plastered to his biceps. And when he removed his helmet, he saw the strange green hint in his eyes of his evil days.

Dr. Oliver opened his eyes, crying out in fright. He looked at the mirror, finding himself back in the bathroom. He watched the color of his eyes change to a fiery green color and he felt the evil surge inside him. He blinked again, and the green color disappeared.

He forced out a breath, turned off the water and retreated back to class.

-----

The classroom door slowly swung open and Dr. Oliver strode in to find his students tossing paper balls across the room. The four dino ranger teens rose to their feet, their eyes never leaving their mentor as he made it to the center of the room.

"Is it just me, or does he look a little pale?" Ethan whispered looking over at Conner.

"Something's wrong." Conner nodded. "He's not gonna make it."

The teens exchanged another look as the teacher clapped his hands together.

"Guys. Settle down! I leave for just one second and you're turning this place into a pigsty." the teacher proclaimed.

The students looked up surprised to see their teacher back in the classroom. And with that, began to bellow out remarks or questions regarding his absence. He made it as simple as possible that he was the road to recovery regarding an injury that left him in a rather stiffened state. It was believable enough, but the students wanted to learn more.

Dr. Oliver ended that with a request to take out a piece of paper for a pop quiz. The students groaned, but knew he wasn't kidding when he announced it in a more stern voice.

The hour passed slow.

With quizzes collected and a couple minutes to discuss DNA, Dr. Oliver began to draw a DNA strand on the board.

"DNA—deoxyribonucleic acid, which is found in all cells of the body..." Dr. Oliver paused for a moment, catching his breath.

His vision began to blur as he turned to the four dino thunder rangers. They each got to their feet slowly. Then he turned away as his knees weakened and he hit the ground, carrying a white streak of chalk across the blackboard.

"Dr. Oliver!" the four teens raced over to his aide.

Cassidy pulled Devin to his feet directing him to record the action, but Ethan pushed her away hoping not to cause too much a scene. But it was a little too late for that when the teacher laid there in pain. The rest of the students rushed over as the dino rangers quickly came up with a plan. They watched the man pin his arm to his chest as it began to glow with its strange green hint. Ethan raced over to cover it as he pulled the man to his feet. Trent went for the other arm and raced out of the room, leaving Kira and Conner with the duty to come up with an excuse for Dr. Oliver's accident.

-----

Trent and Ethan raced down the hallway hoping it wasn't too obvious to have a teacher hanging over their shoulders, semi-unconscious. Luckily for them, more of the classroom doors were closed. It was figuring out what to do about getting him out of the school without making it so obvious.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Trent asked in a panic.

"How am I supposed to know? Adam didn't necessarily tell us what to do if something bad was going to happen." Ethan proclaimed.

The teacher's weight was pushing them to work a little faster, but it was hard to say what they were hoping to achieve. They cleared around a corner, but Ethan pushed Trent back losing hold of their teacher in the process as he came crashing down beside the confused white ranger.

"What was that for?" Trent grumbled taking hold of one of Dr. Oliver's arms.

"Principal Randall." Ethan said behind clenched teeth. "Get Dr. O out of here."

"How?" he wrapped the teacher's arm around his shoulder getting to his feet.

"Hello. Chameleon powers. Invisibility. Use them."

"Mr. James." Principal Randall called out in a displeased matter as she walked over to him.

Ethan smiled weakly as she came by. "Principal Randall, isn't it a lovely day?"

She glared at the black teen dressed in blue. "Mr. James, what are you doing out of class? And without a hall pass?"

"I-I-I...well, you see..." Ethan tried to stammer out an excuse. "Ya know, Dr. Mercer forgot to get me a pass. I was going to go get some mail from his box—well, Dr. Oliver's box, but ya know how Dr. Oliver ain't here or anything at---"

Randall gave him a once-over look, not happy with his answer. "I believe the teachers' mailboxes are the other way."

"I got lost?" Ethan shrugged.

"Get back to class, Mr. James!" the principal bellowed. "I need to have a word with Dr. Mercer."

"No. No. No." Ethan shook his head. "You don't really want to go and do that."

"Ethan! Ethan!" a voice called out in the distance.

The two turned toward the voice, seeing Adam—Dr. Park—coming their way out of breath. He came to a halt when he felt Randall's stern glare on him.

"Hey, Principal Randall." he greeted with a smile.

"Dr. Park." she spat.

"Um... my apologizes, Principal Randall. Dr. Mercer called in sick today and asked if I come by and teach the class. I just happened to drop him off back at his place, and lost track of time. But I'm here to fill in for the rest of the day."

Randall looked over at the teen. "You were left without a teacher?!"

"No. Didn't you hear me, Principal Randall?" Adam began to avoid confrontation with the teen. "I came by, dropped off Dr. Mercer and came back to fill in for the rest of the day. He gave the class some reading to do on DNA while he made the call for me to come in."

Principal Randall looked at the two for some time. Her eyes settled on the doctor of medicine. "Well, then, Dr. Park, why not take Mr. James back to class and give him his education?"

She stormed out of there without asking anymore questions.

Ethan let out a sigh of relief, thanking Adam for popping up at that moment.

"No problem, Ethan. Where's Trent?" Adam asked looking around the corner.

Trent emerged from the lockers with a dazed teacher at his side. Adam gave Tommy a stern look, making it clear he was right about not getting back to teaching. Tommy shook his head, heading the other way, but Adam stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked.

"Back to class. I still got to finish teaching." he said.

Adam shook his head. "No way. Not after what just happened."

"It was a minor setback. That's all." he said.

"Well, I don't know, Dr. Oliver. In case you didn't realize it, your dino gem began to glow in its green hint." Ethan said.

Tommy shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Fine." Adam surrendered. "But I'm watching you, Tommy. If you can't continue the rest of the day without collapsing again, I'm sending you home." Adam directed. "I am not taking another risk like that. The last thing we need is a crowd of students asking why you have something glowing on your wrist. Or having your dino powers go into invisible mode."

"Being a true doctor. Thanks, Adam." Tommy gave a mock grin of annoyance. "You could make a leader yet."

"Just looking out for you."

The teens followed behind the two older rangers having their own little conversation. When the group returned to the classroom, there was more excuses to launch toward the students. But not enough could be said when the bell rang dismissing the students to their next class.

Adam reassured the teens that he'd keep an eye on their teacher and give them the heads up throughout the day. And they were beginning to see how stubborn their teacher was around things he felt he had to do, like teaching.

The rest of the day ran slow.

But Dr. Oliver managed to get through the day fine, especially with Adam keeping a frog eye on him. Yet, he knew that he would have to put his teaching on hold until they were sure he was back to normal.

To be continued.....

A/N: Okay, for the most part, this whole following a school year and all with how these episodes are showing is throwing me off. I believe the next part I hit regarding school will claim the teens as seniors. But that's not the point. And if you have questions, just keep reading on. More to come in the next chapter. Later dayz.


	47. A Darken Victory

**THE REASON - _Part Forty-Seven: A Darken Victory_**

_Summary: Tommy is faced with the dilemma of putting an old colleague out of commission for good. But in the final battle between the black dino thunder ranger and the cyborg, things go wrong and the evil inside of Tommy has yet to be fully extinguished._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine. Never will._

_A/N: This ties into "A Star Is Torn" and things aren't exactly as we could expect. So, read on. I don't want to ruin it all now. And you all know the deal. Hit me with a reply and may the powers always protect you._

* * *

"_Inside I feel the rage and anger of a darken past I have yet to conquer. But this is one battle I must face on my own." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day.

Conner had just destroyed the scorpion vehicle that Zeltrax had sent down to destroy the rangers. Unfortunately, Zeltrax had underestimated Conner's new triassic powers and new Mesadon Rover. Yet, even Conner was surprised he could handle that much power. He was still trying to get used to the triassic powers and the Shield of Triumph.

Conner ran over to the de-morphed Kira and Ethan who appeared a little concerned. "Where Dr. Oliver?" he grew worried.

Ethan looked over at Kira, sadness ran across his face.

"You wanna tell him?" Kira asked as she looked up at the aerial assault vehicle in the air.

Conner turned his head toward where the other two were looking, knowing what she meant. They had seen the black dino thunder ranger disappear into the assault vehicle, but didn't see him come out.

"He's still up there?" Conner asked.

The blue and yellow ranger nodded slowly.

-----

Zeltrax growled in frustration. "Those Rangers shall be mine."

A figure jumped down from beyond the shadows in the wall, looking up at the cyborg from a knelt position.

"You!" Zeltrax growled glaring at the man in the black suit.

"Why? Surprised to see me?" the black dino thunder ranger asked, cooly.

He threw his hands into a fluid circle as the green hint from the dragon coin began to glow within his morpher. A light began to radiate off of the black dino thunder, and when it cleared, he stood with a new shield covering his chest–the one that used to be assigned to the pink dino ranger.

"Just because you have that shield doesn't make you that much more powerful. This ends now, Black Ranger." Zeltrax pronounced proudly.

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger pulled out his staff circling around the cyborg. "Let's do it, Zeltrax."

Each looked into the other's visor trying to find the person underneath the mask, but a cloud of darkness filled them both.

Zeltrax was the first to move as he swung his sword in a vertical swing. The Black Dino Thunder Ranger moved away from the attack and kicked the cyborg making him lose his step. He hit the ground, but recovered just as quick to try another attack. But the black ranger moved away from each step, never letting the cyborg through.

"You're pathetic, Zeltrax. No wonder Mesogog can't stand you anymore." The Black Dino Ranger said darkly.

Zeltrax growled and pushed himself forward, forcing the ranger into the wall. The Black Dino Ranger pushed him aside, sending him back on the ground. The battle continued, but the cyborg was getting nowhere against the dark ranger. And an attack to the central controls sent sparks flying through the room. The room erupted with flames as the hovercraft jerked forward.

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger looked over at the cyborg. A sense of a blissful victory filled his mind. His suit continued to glow in its green hint, clouding the real thoughts in the legendary ranger's mind. All he wanted to do was get rid of Zeltrax. And killing him was the only answer he had. "One more chance, Smitty."

"My name is Zeltrax!" the cyborg growled, heaving. "And I will have my revenge!"

"Than I'm sorry," the Black Dino Thunder Ranger replied rasing his staff. "It will end now! Good-bye, Smitty! You leave me no other choice."

The Black Dino Thunder Ranger dropped his staff in one final blow to the cyborg. The cyborg growled in pain as he hit the ground before his victor. The Black Dino Thunder Ranger looked down at the motionless body for some time as the room sparked up with more flames. He turned away and strode out of there as the shield was diminished and the evil thoughts were cleared away.

-----

BOOM!

The aerial assault vehicle erupted with flamed and exploded sending its remains to the ground below.

"Noooo!" the teens cried in panic and sadness.

Their teacher/ mentor/teammate was nowhere in sight. And it was clear that none of them saw him escape.

"Dr. Oliver!" Conner called out.

"No! He can't be gone!" Kira's knees weakened.

"I'm right here, rangers." a voice said from behind them.

The teens turned around. Their sadness was demolished as happiness and relief flooded through them. There stood the Black Dino Thunder Ranger a little weakened and shaken as he grabbed his shoulder. The teens rushed over to him.

"You made it." Ethan said happily as he let out a breath.

"More or less." the Black Dino Thunder Ranger said weakly as he fell to the ground.

The suit was demolished as he sat there on his knees catching his breath. Sweat beaded down his face. His clothes were damp as if he just came from the river.

"Are you okay?" Kira asked, reaching for an arm to pull their mentor back to his feet.

"Where's Zeltrax?" Conner asked looking back at the remains of the aerial assault vehicle in the air.

Tommy shook his head, catching himself as his knees weakened again. "Zeltrax is gone. He's dead."

The teens looked up into the sky again and saw the smoke disappear into the sky, the flamed assault vehicle came crashing to the rock quarry below. The looked back at their teacher, watching the gem glow with its unusual green hint. Then the teacher fell forward, falling into a deep slumber. The teens exchanged a look and quickly pulled the teacher to his feet and left the area.

-----

Hayley and Adam began to check the unconscious man once the teens got him back to the lab. The teens paced the room in a worried panic. They were unsure of what to make of the situation except that something was wrong with their teacher. They just wished why or what was really going on. Hayley placed a newly-modified machine onto Tommy's head to make a read-out of his brainwave patterns.

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, as far as I could tell that pink dino gem shouldn't have much effect on him." Kira said shaking her head. "Unless it has something to do with the strange green glow in his dino gem."

Hayley sighed as she watched the readouts of the brainwave patterns. She exchanged a look with the black ninja ranger who knew what it meant. It was deja vu all over again, and he didn't look too happy about it.

Adam forced out a breath and looked at the teens. "It seems like it's bigger than that. I don't know how, but his mind is being manipulated. And it seems Mesogog is behind it. I don't know how he has done it, but I think it has to do with that little green hint in his dino gem."

"Meaning?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Deja vu." Adam said simply as he walked over to the teens. "Back when we were Zeo Rangers, Prince Gaskett, the son of King Mondo, put a spell on Tommy to make him believe that we were the enemies. That we were behind all the destruction in the city. He believed him, but it took the courage of our friendship to break it away. And it seems that Mesogog is doing the same thing. But he is doing it slowly."

"So, meaning....?" Ethan said.

"If we don't' find out what's really going on in Tommy's mind, we might lose him forever."

"But I thought you could read his mind. Aren't you a ninja?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, something is blocking it. So, I can't find a way into his mind. It seems Mesogog knows about what I'm capable of."

"And why is it glowing in a green hint?" Conner asked, pointing at the dino gem.

"It seems that there is something merged into his dino gem. And with all that added powers, good and evil, it's adding to complications of control Tommy has on all the powers. He can only handle so much. If it was one of you guys, you probably wouldn't be having this many problems. It just comes with still being young enough to handle a lot of things." Adam stated.

An evil chuckled came from across the room as the rangers slowly turned toward the computer console. They saw the technical advisor in a deadly lock under the legendary ranger's hold.

"Tommy, let her go!" Adam rushed over, but stopped when Tommy held up a hand.

The teens fell short behind the ninja ranger in a confused panic.

"One more step, and I won't be afraid to snap her neck." the black dino thunder ranger said darkly.

The team watched the green hint in the teacher forcing out a quiet breath.

"You wouldn't." Hayley whispered, trying to break from the lock.

The teens face dropped to fright as they took a step back. But they held a defensive stance watching the black dino ranger closely. The black ninja watched his former leader, never taking his eyes off the others. They continued to glow with a green flame.

"C'mon, Tommy. I know you're in there." Adam said slowly. "Fight it."

"Dr. Oliver. Let her go. You really don't want to do this." Conner said cautiously.

"Don't you recognize us?" Kira asked.

"You're the enemies." the mentor said lowly as he threw the technical advisor forward. The teens and black ninja shielded her behind them watching the dark ranger closely. "You will fall. I could destroy you all in one blow."

"You wouldn't." Adam shook his head. "C'mon, Tommy. Fight it. Snap out of it. This isn't real. We aren't the enemies. Mesogog is making you believe something that isn't true."

Tommy launched himself forward sending a kick toward the black ninja.

Adam moved away, throwing his hand out sending the black dino thunder ranger to the ground. "Tommy, listen to me! Mesogog has you under a spell. He's making you think we are the enemy. You've been brainwashed! Fight it!"

Tommy threw him off just as the teens moved against their mentor. But he threw each of them to the ground without breaking a sweat. The teens groaned quietly just as Adam came at him again. He launched a couple of kicks and punches toward the legendary ranger, but each of them were blocked. Tommy forced out a punch to Adam's chest that sent him to the ground beside the teens.

"Okay." Ethan groaned. "Now, I know never to mess with Dr. Oliver's dark side."

"No doubt." Conner rolled over to his back.

"This can't be real." Kira shook her head as she tried to get to her feet.

Tommy stood over the heap on the floor, shaking his head in disappointment. "You guys are pathetic!"

Adam got to his feet and forced the dark ranger to the ground. He looked straight into Tommy's eyes. "C'mon, T! Where are you at? This isn't like you! Fight it, damn it!"

"....I ask you from the bottom of my heart, Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me?" a voiced said from across the room on the computer console.

It was the video footage Adam had snagged from the airport a few days ago. The room feel silent as all activity stopped. Tommy threw Adam to the ground again as he looked over at the computer. The teens quickly rushed over to the fallen black ninja and helped him to his feet.

"Kim." He breathed slowly in a small voice. "I can't do this alone....I can't...."

Tommy hit the floor grabbing his head groaning in pain. The team crowded around him unsure what to do. They took a step back as the legendary ranger let out another painful breath.

"Tommy! C'mon, fight it." Adam called out.

"C'mon, Dr. Oliver." Kira pleaded.

"I can't!" Tommy groaned as he lowered his head to his knees. "Make it stop!"

"C'mon, Dr. O." Ethan encouraged.

Tommy threw himself back hitting one of the columns in the room. He cried out in pain and collapsed to the floor. The teens scurried over to him pulling him to his feet and over to the chair. Adam pushed his head into the headrest of the chair, pinning it there. The teacher continued to squirm and fight through his internal conflict as he heard to voice of his friends tell him to come back to the light. Adam forced his eyes shut and began to concentrate on his ninja powers as he kept his hand there on Tommy's head. He watched the internal conflict, the trapped falcon in a web of confusion as he used his own powers to guide it back to the light. Beyond the web he could see the outline of Mesogog's head.

Adam let out a breath as he opened his eyes. The evil energy around the legendary ranger was demolished and the green hint faded from his eyes. He looked about the room confused then settled upon the black ninja ranger.

Adam pushed open a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a semi ran over my head. Was I brainwashed?" Tommy asked quietly.

Adam nodded. "And I don't think you're out of it yet either. Do you remember what happened at all today?"

Tommy shook his head. "No. Not really. It's all a blur."

"So, what about that battle you had with Zeltrax?" Ethan asked.

Tommy looked down as the images of the battle ran through his head. He forced out the fiery rage in his heart as the though of the cyborg's name left him. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes. "I killed him."

"You can't be certain of that, can you?" Conner asked.

"He was dead before the explosion ever happened." Tommy whispered as fright shook him. "I-I-I couldn't control my actions. I..." he looked over at Hayley and let out a breath remembering the recent event of having his friend in a deadly lock. "No. I-I- Hayley- I didn't mean it...I..."

"I'm okay, Tommy." she said softly. "It wasn't your fault."

Tommy looked back at his ranger counterparts. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Guys, I..."

"No, it's okay." Kira stopped him short of his sentence. Fear shook them all. "It's been a rough day."

"Get some rest, Tommy." Adam instructed. "Whatever Mesogog is doing to you can't be permanent. We'll figure something out."

"Yeah, you know, you've been without sleep lately, Dr. O." Conner nodded with the black ninja.

Tommy dropped his head and nodded. "Yeah, maybe I should."

The team watched him go, a look of sadness and worry swept through each of them. The teens turned to the black ninja and technical advisor. They encouraged the teens not to worry, and that they'll figure something out soon. They knew they were right, but they also knew that as much as they wanted to tell Kim the news, they wouldn't. Respect for Tommy, and they figured he might do it himself. They left the lab hoping answers would be found soon.

To be continued....

A/N: Okay, with that in mind, you're probably wondering what is going on with Tommy. Well, recall back to the day he went to visit Anton Mercer. And that could provide some answers, and remember how Trent was struggling with his powers over evil when he almost destroyed Kira–same thing goes for Tommy. But it's Kim who is keeping him sane. Anyways, keep reading and hope you like this suspense, cuz I love it. Later dayz.


	48. It's Not Your Fault

**THE REASON - _Part Forty-Eight: It's Not Your Fault_**

_Summary: Tommy is having a guilty conscience about what has happened in the past few hours. And no one has any real answers to what is going on inside his head. He finds comfort in the one and only person who understand him best, his fiancée, Kimberly._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Having a guilty conscience, and of course, Tommy has to call up Kim to comfort him. I failed to mention this earlier, but I decided to change Kimberly's middle name back to 'Ann' rather than 'Anne'–so if you get confused, there you go. Complications. And I would go back and fix it in other chapters, but don't have the time at the moment. I worked my butt off just to get this next post up and on the net. And school is running my butt down. Anyways, you know the deal. Tell me what you think and I'll catch you later. Peace._

* * *

"_I had no other choice. I know I didn't. But why do I still feel bad for the loss of a person I once knew as a friend, not the enemy." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Tommy was shaking with fear as he made his way into the bedroom. He knew what he felt inside. The rage and evil he once had when he was in the green ranger suit. And in his brainwashing days. And when he began to dial the number of the only person, who he could really find comfort in, tears streaked his face.

And when the receiver clicked to indicate someone had answered the phone and the gentle voice of his fiancee picked up the phone, he began to cry some more.

"Tommy?" Kim grew worried with fear. "What's wrong?"

Tommy wiped his eyes holding his breath. "I killed him, Kim. I killed Zeltrax. I...."

"Whoa! Wait, slow down, babe. What happened?" she asked soothingly.

Tommy sniffled, shaking his head. "Something happened. I don't konw what, but something went wrong. I couldn't control my actions, and I killed Zeltrax. I didn't even care if he was dead or not. He would have destroyed the teens if I didn't."

"Shhhhh!" she whispered. "It's okay. You had no other choice. And that's all anyone could have done."

"I offered him help, Kim. But he didn't take it. I thought I got to him when he stopped fighting me. But it turned out that he was just tired. I really thought I could save him, Kim."

"You had no other choice." she said again more clearly. "There was nothing more you could have done for him. And what you did was the best thing you could have done for him."

"I really thought I got through to him." Tommy forced out a breath. "And I know you're right, Kim. But there's something else. It was a heartless death. He died before the explosion. I saw him lay there motionless and the only thing that really mattered was that he was dead. I didn't care for anything else but to put him out of his misery."

"Tommy...." she tried to say.

"No. I just didn't care! In the back of my mind, I feel it. All this rage and anger to destroy anything in my way." He held his breath. "Kim, Mesogog is doing something to me, and I don't really know what it is. I'm scared. I attacked Adam, Hayley and the teens. And I really didn't care, or something in me didn't. I don't know what's going on inside me."

"Tommy, baby." she said soothingly. "It's okay. You didn't hurt anyone, right?"

"No." he shook his head with relief. "But I know certain things will trigger this rage, and certain things will break it. Like thinking about you. I need you more than ever, but I don't want you to leave the team just because of me."

"You know, there will be other times, Tommy."

"No. You've stuck by the girls for far too long, you can't bail on them now."

"But, baby, if you're saying all of this is happening, maybe I should come back."

"No. Kim. This is Athens. This is the Olympics. You and everyone on the team is representing the US. I will not let you push this opportunity away. You gotta do it. I have my duties and you have yours. I should be fine with Hayley and Adam keeping an eye on me."

"Yeah, okay, baby." Kim forced out a sigh. "But I'm just a little worried about you. This last battle took a lot out of you."

"I know. And I'm pretty strong. But, just knowing that I have something to live for will give me even more strength."

"I miss you." she said sadly.

"I miss you, too. Even though it's been only four days. But it's killing me."

"I'll be on the first flight back once the games ends." she said with a smile.

"And I'll be at the airport to pick you up. My memory isn't that bad anymore. Besides, I told you I was gonna come in my army uniform and you'd have to find me."

"I'm still not convinced that you were in the army." she shook her head.

"Hey, don't doubt me. I'm not lying about that. And if I have to call the general to my unit to prove it, I will. I don't assume the military ID wasn't proof enough?"

"Nope. Sorry, baby. I should also be sending my stuff out there by next week, just to let you know why there a couple of boxes with my name on it arriving at your door. And don't you dare go through them, Thomas Oliver, until I get there."

"Okay. I won't. But thanks for the heads up on that. Next week. Got it. But, you still don't got the information on your flight?"

"Nope. Not yet. They don't issue out tickets until the last day or two before the games ends. Just for security precautions."

Tommy nodded. "Well, I got you either way. If I have to pay your own way back here, I will."

"How come I have a hunch that you're gonna spoil me when I come back?" she asked a little worried.

"It's me."

"I know. That's why I'm saying that. Don't."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to treat me like a queen–though, I'd like it–but that's not your job. I thought we were gonna steer clear from that in this relationship."

"You mean the relationship before we actually get married? Or for the rest of our lives?"

"It all depends. But this time, I'm not planning to leave you. You got that?"

"Yeah, I do. Of course. Thanks again."

"I'm always here for you, baby. And you know I'm tired of Florida anyways, sad to say. I like California better. And you know you're the only man that's permitted to see my real beauty."

"Hey, I'd better be. I don't need no other guys riding up your ass just because you're beautiful. That's my job."

"I can take care of myself, ya know. I can still kick your butt if I need to knock some sense into you."

"That's harsh, Kim. And just 'cuz you flexible don't mean anything. Whom has the room full of trophies?"

"Don't you mean attic full of your accomplishments?"

"Give me a break. I've been busy." he defended, hoping that he wouldn't be the target of all these disses.

"Ya know, I was still hoping you'd come with me to Athens."

"I know." Tommy forced out a breath. "But ya know, duty calls. And I wanna, but I'm trying to keep my position as a teacher, too. I know that Randall wants to kick me to the curb so badly. And I can't be guaranteed a position with these massive absences after this school year ends."

"They can't get rid of you. They love you too damn much."

"Doesn't everyone? I'm so irresistible."

"Hey, I'd better be the only one who sees your beauty, too."

"Relax, all those girls at the school ain't going anywhere near me. Though, I know they're pyschos for stalking me like they do. It's creepy." Tommy shuddered. He remember the very first day of school, he had a bunch of girls follow him where ever he went–besides the men's bathroom. But the obvious poster boy look was bothering them, and they always commented on how cute he was. That they wanted him to date one of them. Two words, though. Jail bait. No way.

Kim chuckled. "Reminds me of our high school days."

"Where every girl you could imagine wanted to get a hold of me and you were around my arm? Don't remind me. I hate it."

"But you're so 'irresistible!'" she mocked laughing again.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I don't need publicity like that. Or not acting."

"I think you'd make a great action star."

"And do you know what some action stars do? Yo, butt model, get over here. No way."

"Hey, whatever pays. Besides, not all action stars are like that."

"Name one."

"Jackie Chan. Bruce Lee. The original martial artists."

"I take that back."

Kim laughed again, glad that he was doing better after what happened in the day. "I hear Kira's in for making a music video?"

"Yeah." Tommy nodded. "Tomorrow. It's likely she'll send you a copy of it. But, it seems some guy at some big record company discovered her and now wants to make an album. The only problem was that he wanted her to sound like Kylie Styles."

"Kylie Styles? That huge mega popstar next to Britney Spears?"

"Yeah. That's her. Turns out that they used to be friends, but something happened. They settled their differences, but their taste in music is no longer the same. That's why Trent made the suggestion that Kira make an original music video–what she wants–and send it to that record guy to prove that originality is always the best."

"Well, I can't wait to see it."

"The teens are really excited about it. And I know they'll make it a good one." Tommy said with a smile. "But what about you? Where are your songs?"

"You know how I feel about those, Tommy." she said shyly.

"Hey, I think I have a right to hear some of them." he said.

"What about you, Mr. Boyz II Men serenader?" she asked.

"I asked you first. C'mon. I haven't heard anything new from you yet."

"I'll have to think about that, baby. There's some real personal ones."

"About me?"

"Of course about you." she giggled.

He smiled relieved to have a chance to talk to her after all that's happened. "Well, I should let you go. It must be late over there."

"Yeah. It is. I should go, anyways. I gotta get up early and run through some routines with the team."

"Yeah, okay." he nodded. "But I'll call you when I can. Or you can call me up."

"Get some sleep, Tommy." she directed, knowing he'd wait hand and foot to hear her voice if she promised to call. He'd go sleepless if he had to, just waiting for it. "I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too. And thanks again."

"I'm always here. Always listen. Bye, Tommy." she said.

He said good-bye and hung up the phone. He settled into the bed, pulling the covers over him and closed his eyes remembering the things he had done with Kim only a couple of days ago. And all the stress was lifted as he had hoped. With those things implanted in his mind, he could finally get some sleep after not seeing her physically in awhile.

To be continued....

A/N: Just a nice simple conversation. And just so you would stop bugging about including more Tommy and Kim, which will be the basis of the rest of the story once I get rolling a little more. But, until next time. Read on and keep doing what you're doing. See ya'll on the flip side. And may the powers always protect you. Peace.


	49. The Black Jokester

**THE REASON - _Part Forty-Nine: The Black Jokester_**

_Summary: Zack pays that much needed visit to the crew in Reefside._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: The much anticipated visit from Zack, and sorry if you hoped it would be longer. Again, the time to get it on and trying to keep in line with the show is hard work. Anyways, read and reply._

* * *

"_It's been a long time. I guess it comes with trying to live a normal life even if the past still lives inside me." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.

Adam was chilling on the couch in Tommy's living room. Not that he really had anything better to do with Tommy being stubborn about him running some tests on him. The team had destroyed another monster, and Hayley was smart enough to reconfigure the Shield of Triumph to give Ethan and Kira a chance to stay morphed while giving up their powers to enhance the shield's own powers.

Adam began to flip through the channels, but found nothing to watch. Even on digital cable. "I don't get it, T." Adam protested taking a drink from the soda in hand. "Why isn't there anything to watch?"

"Don't look at me." Tommy shrugged as he crossed the room to the kitchen. "I don't watch a whole lot of TV."

Adam continued to flip through the channels, until he came to a stop. "Hey, whoa! Yo, Tommy, check it out, it's Cassidy on the news."

Tommy scurried into the room with a soda in hand as he looked at the TV screen. "Hey, it is."

"....sacrifice and dedication for everything that's good and right in the world. We have heroes like that right here living in our city. The Power Rangers." Cassidy said from the TV with a bright smile.

"Huh?!" Adam looked over at his black counterpart.

Tommy exchanged a look with him, shrugging. "I didn't say anything."

"...proven we are in good hands." Cassidy continued to say. "This is Cassidy Cornell reporting...."

The shot of Cassidy was cut of and the footage of the recent battle with Jupitor appeared on the screen. Mesogog's latest scheme involved using the gravitational pull of Jupiter to disrupt the rotation of the Earth and block the sun making it an ice age. Unfortunately, the teens saved the day, yet again. And it was no doubt that Cassidy had caught the footage when she was heading to the TV station to call her news reporting days to a close. But with a story like that, she was sure to stay in that position.

Minutes passed.

Adam and Tommy were surprised to see footage like that captured on camera. They could never recall a time when it was a close call for them. They were just glad that the teens didn't de-morph, and it was clear that if they did, Tommy would have all their asses for the exposure. He just wasn't ready, as well as most of the old rangers to tell the world who they really were.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The black dino thunder ranger exchanged a look with his black counterpart.

"Expecting someone?" Adam asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's late. I wouldn't see who would." Tommy moved toward answering the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tommy opened the door to be met by a picture of himself in a martial arts uniform, forcing him back. He raised an eyebrow, knowing the only person who had a copy of that, not signed.

"Oh my god! It's Tommy Oliver! After all these years, I've finally found him." the person laughed as Tommy noticed his black attire.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh when he pushed the picture down to reveal the person's face. "Zachary Walter Taylor." he greeted as he clasped the jokester's hand. "What brings you around? You finally decided to come by?"

Zack pulled the black dino thunder ranger into a bear hug. "Hey, don't get me wrong, man. I've been busy."

Zack appeared to be the same as his high school years. He had got rid of the deadlocks, but a small thin mustache was located about his lips. He looked a little more built than Tommy could remember from his old friend, but could never forget that he was a break-dancer/hip-hop dancer. Tommy directed him into the house, glad to see his friend after so long. He was the one that others always had problems contacting, and even if Aisha told him stuff, he never really paid much attention to it.

The two filed into the living room, where Adam was waiting to get his greetings in. The two clasped hands and pulled each other into a hug with a greeting.

"Long time no see, frog man." Zack smiled.

"Yeah, long time no see, Z."

Zack shrugged as he found a seat on the couch. "Well, ya know. Still working out the kinks in my rap album. Just ain't feeling it at the moment."

"It would only be your first." Adam said.

"But the first album can usually make or break a person."

Tommy nodded as he found a seat across the room. "That's true. But you're quite the poet, Zack. I think people will like what you have to say."

"Yeah. Just give me a few more months and you'll be seeing _The Black Joke_ out in stores. I mean, without Tanya, I'd probably not be getting the hook up."

"She can hook up anyone with a musical contract. And Kat's got the acting thing down." Adam nodded.

"And besides, thought I'd see how the new team is coming. So, team leader?" Zack looked at the black dino thunder ranger. "Where's the team I've heard so much about? The one _you_ created."

"Not here. At the moment, but knowing them, they'd probably be by in an hour or so."

"So, what has the jokester been up to?" Adam asked, looking at the original black ranger.

Minutes passed.

Zack began to file out his success with the dance school he opened up in Los Angeles. He liked the kids there and was having a great time teaching them to reach their potential in dancing. He was dogging on his two black counterparts, telling them that anyone who was a martial artist could dance. They were learning, anytime Zack had a chance to teach them. But they also had their own lives.

Tommy and Adam began to explain the adventures of the new team, and what to expect if they were to arrive.

"Okay. Word is--the proposal. How could I have missed it?" Zack asked.

"Didn't you also missed Jason and Kat?" Adam asked.

"Hey! So, did I. But that's not the point." Tommy shook his head, then nodded it. "Yes, Zack, I did propose to Kim. And she accepted."

"It's about time." Zack laughed.

"That's what we were all saying. Tommy, here waited too damn long to do it."

"What about you, Zack?" Tommy began, hoping that he wouldn't be the target in this proposal discussion. "Are you and Aisha gonna do it?"

Zack shrugged, turning a little red. "I don't know yet. I mean, I don't want to rush."

"And you thought I took too long."

Zack looked over at Adam, who took a swig of his beer. "And what about you, frog man? Still single?"

Adam coughed, nearly choking on his drink. He swallowed it and nodded. "And loving it. Don't try to hook me up with one of your friends again, Zack. I mean, they're okay, but they aren't in my taste."

"Don't worry. I got you, Adam." Zack wrapped an arm around him. "I got plenty more girls who would want to go out with a Korean guy."

"Sorry, but no way. As much as all of you are trying to hook me up, stop it." Adam shook his head. "This single thing gives me more time to do other things."

"Too much time on your hands." Tommy shook his head.

The room fell silent as Adam and Tommy exchanged a look. They turned their heads toward the door leading into the hallway, and saw a familar face of the red dino thunder ranger peek his head through.

"Hey, Dr. O." Conner greeted with a wave.

"Don't you ever knock?" Tommy forced out a breath.

"Doctor?" Zack furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh yeah, sorry, T. Forgot you got that degree in paleontology." Then he looked at Adam. "And our certified medicine man. Man, I can't believe we got two doctors in the room."

By the time he had finished off his sentence, the teens had gotten into the room, minus Trent.

"See, that's what you get for telling your students where you hide your spare key." Adam sighed.

Zack looked at the teens, eyebrow raised. "The new team?"

Tommy nodded. "The new team. This is...."

Ethan was the first to step forward, obviously relieved to have another African-American on the ranks. "Name's Ethan. You're Zack, right?"

"So, you've heard." Zack took the hand in a greeting. "The Billy prodigy."

"Trust me, Zack. They already know more about you than you ever could about them." Tommy said.

Ethan nodded as he looked at his mentor with confusion. "Right. But that's what I've been told. But, when are we ever gonna meet this guy, Dr. O?"

Tommy shrugged. "Depends on if I could get a hold on him." He got to his feet, directing Zack to the other two teens in the room. "Guys, this is Zack. The original black ranger. Zack, that's Conner and Kira. And unfortunately, Trent is working over-time. But he would be the other."

"But that only makes five. I thought ranger teams had six." Zack stated, remembering the first day that Tommy joined the original team as the green dragon ranger.

"Well, there was. Until the issues." Adam said, pulling the man back on the couch. "This is gonna be a long story."

Adam and Tommy began to file out their discovery of another dino gem, but was destroyed due to the evil encoding. And how the Shield of Triumph gave the added power to wake Kim up. They mentioned of the power transfer, and how they felt the changes going on with themselves.

Minutes passed.

The teens began to ask the original black ranger about stories of his adventures with the team. Half the time, the teens saw Tommy cringe under the embarrassment he had gone through in high school, especially if it was Zack watching him.

Another subject regarded the Olympics and how Tommy would be a perfect candidate for it. But he refused, and would rather not compete in that level. The teens suggested he go with Zack and surprise Kim, but he refused. Not with those changes going on in him. He couldn't do anything about it until they got more answers, but for the most part he was fine.

Tommy became the center of attention again when Zack brought up his army days and racing days, which the teens had no idea about. And when he showed them his dog tags, they still wasn't convinced he was an army man. Though, he could sound like it.

"Speaking of family. Did you call up Kim's parents?" Zack asked. "Ya know how Kim's dad is."

Tommy sighed. "Not quite. Been busy."

"No, you haven't." Adam shook his head scoffing. "You've been sitting around the house writing all this stuff about Kim."

"That's busy work." Tommy protested.

Adam and Zack shook their head, as the teens followed suit.

"You got to. Ya know, I wouldn't want Kim's dad to come down here with a shotgun to blow your brains out for not calling." Zack said.

"Ok. Ok. I'll do it. Just not now."

Another good hour passed as the black trio reminisced in their past adventures together. And the teens were glad to hear such things about their friends. When it was time to call it in, Tommy was so relieved. Not that he liked their company. He was just beat. And the hopes for calling Kim would have to be put on hold since he hit the sack the moment he reached the bedroom.

To be continued.....

A/N: Simple, and just–okay, give me a break. I have had the worse writer's block since school started, so these chapters aren't where they need to be when it comes to suspense and all. Either ways, more to come next chapter. Peace until another time.


	50. The Blessing

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty: The Blessing_**

_Summary: After the busy schedule of saving the world, Tommy calls up his new parents-in-law to get the much-needed blessings for taking their daughter's hand in marriage._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Okay, Tommy makes a call. And ya know, just read it. If you have answers just email me or whatever. I'm out._

* * *

"_I know I should have done this a long time ago, but you gotta understand that some things aren't as simple to do than others." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Early morning.

Tommy groaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. A strumming beat of pain ran through his mind. He couldn't stop it. Hear the other voice inside his mind. It grew heavy and dark with a sense of evil.

"No. No. Make it stop." he groaned.

"Did you miss me? I told you I'd be back, Tommy." the dark voice teased. "You can't get rid of me. I'm apart of you."

"No." Tommy breathed as his eyes flashed open. He sat up quickly as sweat ran across his body. "You can't win."

"But I will. You're not as quick or strong to resist me this time." the voice said. "For as long as I could remember, you've longed to feel this power all over again. You know you want to become evil again."

Tommy shook his head. He pulled the sticky covers off him, bolting for the bathroom. He ran the cold water leaning over the sink to catch his breath. He looked up into the mirror just as he splashed some of the water on his face. He looked into the mirror again, watching the person in the mirror.

He watched the image morph into a dragon and take shape as himself in his dino thunder ranger suit, but with the newly affixed shield over his chest. And he knew the image he was looking at wasn't his real reflection, but his dark reflection. He quickly splashed himself again, but when he looked back up, the image was still there.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked in a quiet voice.

"It's pretty simple. Give Mesogog what he hopes to gain, by destroying the rangers, but in the end I will be the supreme ruler."

"You can't be sure of that." Tommy shook his head. "It won't be that easy to knock me down. I won't fall."

"Give it up, Black Ranger. Your time is now done. It's time I came back to claim what is mine."

"No. I won't let you." Tommy splashed himself again, looking at the evil image on the mirror. "Evil never triumphs over good. Dark vs. Light. I'm not going down that path again."

"You. Can't. Control. It." the evil image growled.

Tommy groaned falling to his knees. The mental strain hit him hard and as he forced his eyes shut, he saw the confused falcon caught up in a web. He saw Mesogog's head in the distance. He couldn't escape it. It was bothering him. He couldn't concentrate, or figure out what was wrong and what what good. He clung to the sink catching his breath as he watched his dino gem glow with every single power inside of it. His own dino gem. The pink dino gem. The fragment of the meteorite. The broken dragon coin. He could feel the white light show through. Guide him. Tell him where to go.

He turned away and headed for his bedroom again, but before he could get to his bed, he collapsed. Blanked out.

Time passed.

Tommy awoke with a stir. He blinked away the blurry state, pulling himself up onto the bed.

"How long was I out?" he asked himself.

When he looked at the time, it indicated that only a few minutes passed.

But it felt like forever.

Tommy figured he'd get ready for the day, despite the recent events. No. He couldn't do it. Tell anyone. They didn't need to know. Or worry. It was an internal battle mostly. He had to figure it out on his own.

-----

Tommy sat in his living room tapping the phone against the palm of his free hand. He knew he had to call his soon-to-be parents-in-law. He figured they were waiting for his call rather than they call him. Give it time as Kim had told him time and time again.

He began to dial the number slowly.

He licked his lips to get rid of the nervous dryness there. But he had a lump in his throat. Though he loved his parents for their support and lively nature for helping him out in any way possible, this was one meant for him alone. And he knew that Kim's parents liked him, it's just after all these years, he may have to earn their trust all over again.

Both of his parents were glad that it was done, especially his mom. He knew his mom was wanting to be a grandmother sometime soon. The baby items she had bought through the years were an indication of it, even on his last visit to Angel Grove a few months ago. They knew about him wanting to ask Kim in marriage for three years now.

He just had to get the call from his parents-in-law. Their approval.

"Hello?" a teenage voice said. And Tommy knew it was Kim's kid brother Joey.

Tommy caught his breath. "Is your mother available?"

"Sorry, you just missed her. Who's calling?" the teen asked in a kind gesture.

But that wasn't entirely true. He knew as much as Tommy who was on the other line and what he was asking for. Joey was known to pick on him constantly just to keep him on his feet. And back in Tommy's high school days, he'd always get into debates with the young boy and lost. Even now, he wasn't the best candidate for debates especially against one who now was in high school and on the debate team. Tommy hadn't seen the boy, though, since his break-up with Kim eight years ago.

"It's Tommy, Joey." he said clearly, hoping not to get into another debate with the teen.

"Hey, I don't go by Joey anymore. I go by Joe." the teen corrected.

"Ya know, I really don't care, _Joey._ Is someone available?"

"Now, are you sure you want to talk to my dad? He's still a little ticked about you making that proposal without his consent."

"Shut up, Joey. Put your dad on the phone." Tommy said.

"Okay, but's he's still pissed off."

"I'll deal with that."

"Hang on." the teen called out into the room for his dad.

Tommy caught his breath remembering the first time he met Kim's dad, Paul. And the look on his face was so stern and angry. It took him awhile to earn his trust, but well worth it in the end. He just wasn't sure how he was gonna act now that he hasn't talked to him in eight years. He knew both his parents and Kim's were still the best of friends, it was the kids that had to resolve their differences. Kim's parents were at the brink of a divorce, but it was Tommy who managed to convince them they were making a bad mistake. And they ended up getting back together, now they were literally inseparable.

"Hello." a deep voice came over the phone.

Tommy caught his breath again. Either he found Kim's dad to be intimidating or an all around jokester. It was hard to tell. He wasn't sure what to make of it now. Not this time.

"Um...hey, Mr. Hart. It's your future-son-in-law."

"So, it is." the man said in a low voice. "Tommy Oliver. I've heard the news. And I must say.."

"Look, I'm sorry." Tommy began cutting the old man off, hoping to get what he needed to say out. "I guess I should have called you first about the situation. I mean, it happened on the spot. And you do know how much I loved your daughter. I mean, yes, we had a huge bump in our relationship, but it's been resolved."

"Stop!" Paul's voice boomed through the phone, making Tommy sink into the couch. "Before you go on and continue this long apology, which I know you're gonna do, I must say a few things."

"You don't accept?" Tommy could only conclude what he was going to say.

"Ya know, Tommy. I though long and hard about this." he said with a deep sigh. "When my wife told me the news that our little girl was getting married I was a little shocked and surprised. And Kimberly is my baby. My only daughter. She is my pride and joy next to my wife. And if anyone wants to take her away, they'd better have a good reason to. Love is a strong thing, and it's rare, especially in the youth of the nation."

"I am aware of that, sir. But..." Tommy tried to say.

"Let me finish, Tommy. Ya know, it's hard to let her go. I mean, she's growing up so fast. I can't hold onto her forever. I just gotta know she's in the best care. In good hands. I've been supporting her now through these past few years she's been in Florida. I've paid visits. Now, I'm not sure where you come in in all of this, but I am aware you were at Trini's funeral all those years ago. But I do believe there was some conflicts."

Tommy nodded slowly remembering that day like the back of his hand. He was one of the first people to arrive at the funeral sight. All of his friends were there to greet him, each holding their own sympathy for the loss of the original yellow ranger. But when Kim arrived, he felt his world come crashing down. He couldn't even look at her without feeling hurt. And as much as he wanted to resolve their differences, with the encouragement of the guys, he couldn't do it. It was painful. Only months ago he was at another funeral watching his brother ascend into the desert, his place of birth. He was cremated and his ashes were taken into the desert by the wind. He still had the arrowhead that bonded them together, and still had it now.

"Yeah. I know. But it's not easy to lose someone you love."

"I've watched the two of you grow up. I always thought to find a son-in-law in some lawyer or medical doctor. But I think you've done alright for yourself, Tommy. Digging up dinosaur bones."

"So, is that a blessing?"

"Is that a blessing?! What? Do you think that this is the basis of the call?" his voice grew with fury. "Do you realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"But I love your daughter, Mr. Hart. And if I do recall, we were the ones who showed you and your wife what true love was."

"That's in the past, Tommy. And you are right. But I haven't seen you in eight years. How do I know if you've changed?"

"You've been talking to my parents. They've told me. And I understand what you're getting at. And I respect that, I'm just asking if I get your blessing to carry on and do the wedding?"

It went silent.

Tommy caught his breath unsure of what to make of the gesture. He never could tell when Kim's father was joking and not. "Mr. Hart?"

"Yes, Tommy." the man replied.

"So, do I get a yes?"

Mr. Hart chuckled. "What do you think you were getting? A beating?"

Tommy let out a breath. "Well, it did seem that way."

"You know I'm just playing you, Tommy. I gotta keep you on your feet. Just glad that you finally did it. I think we waited too long for it."

"Yeah. Well, thank you, sir. And I promise you, your daughter is in good hands."

"I know she is. I have no doubt that you'll take good care of her, son."

"Thank you, Mr. Hart."

"Hey. Hey. C'mon, now don't need to be proper. You know you can call me Paul."

"Or dad?"

"Sure. Whatever works for you. But I should go, it seems there is a lot of planning to do. And if I know anything about weddings, let the women do it."

Tommy chuckled, remembering that his father had told him the same thing. "Got it. Send my wishes to my mother."

"I will, son. But I expect more frequent calls from you."

"Got it." Tommy laughed. "Bye."

"Bye, son." the older man hung up the phone.

Tommy forced out a breath, letting out a sigh of relief. He knew that Kim's dad was all for it, he just didn't like the interrogation that went with it. But was what done was done. Now, he had to call his own parents and tell them the status of the situation.

He dialed up the number of his parents house pushing the receiver to his ear.

When the receiver clicked, a deep voice came on the line. His father. "Hey, Tommy. So, give me the dirt?"

Tommy knew what he meant by that. "It's all squared away. I got their blessing."

"Like there ever was a doubt. But did Paul give you a hard time?"

"Oh yeah."

"Just keeping you on your feet. So, brushed up yet. You're lucky your mother isn't around."

Tommy forced out a breath. He would have to talk to Trent about that. He knew about his ethnic origins– Filipino. "Not yet. But I'm working on it, sorta."

"Busy? Don't worry, I won't tell her. Just keep that in mind. Next time you call, she may be the one to pick it up."

"I will. And thanks, dad. Ya know, for all that you've done for me."

"No doubt. We're always here. And I know your real parents would be just as proud. As well as your brother."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just glad it's all over."

"You weren't ready in the past. Now, you were. But yeah, it's all done. Just got to set those wedding plans and you'll be husband and wife."

"I can't wait. I just wish I wasn't such an ass."

"Love is hard. It's never easy. It's not supposed to be or it'll be a perfect world. And no one is perfect. Don't forget that."

"Yeah. I won't. Thanks, dad."

"Well, I'll let you go. You must be living a pretty hectic life with all the teaching and experiments you're working on."

"Yeah," Tommy nodded slowly. "So, I'll call you later?"

"Whenever you need me, Tommy. Bye."

"Bye, dad." Tommy said and hung up.

The rest of the day was calm, but he was glad it was. Just a day to relax. It was rare, but well-treasured. Time for himself to catch his breath on the recent events.

To be continued....

A/N: Short and simple, but not all too important at the moment. Okay, and I made Trent a Filipino–but to most he looks Hispanic. Sorry, being a Filipino myself, he looks like it, but remember that's what makes a AU story so much fun. Until next time, peace out.


	51. Ready To Go?

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-One: Ready to Go?_**

_Summary: In a couple of hours, Kim is supposed to head out to Athens for the Summer Olympics. Tommy makes one final call to her before her trip, leaving behind a few messages from her friends on the West Coast._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Okay, I don't even know why I need to say this when it's pretty explanatory in the summary. But, as you can see there are a lot of jumps. And to make it clear, I won't be doing any Olympic coverage. No time, and that was literally two months as of now. Oh yeah, and things within are part of the little video made by the crew. But, read on and I'll see you later._

* * *

"_Have fun. It's the best cure for having friends clear across the world saving humanity from 30-story monsters." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Four days later.

The previous day the team had to deal with a curse that was placed on Ethan after he cracked the code to Tutehawken's tomb. Like always, he was determined to break a code that just so happen to make his day a living hell. Breaking the code was easier said than done, but with Hayley's help obtained a new vehicle. The all new Hovercraft Cycle. Luckily, the curse was over in a day, and Ethan made it clear that he'd be more careful about breaking codes, yet the team was never convinced.

But as of now, it was the day. The day that Kim would be heading over to Athens with the US team. The Olympics. It was it. Though the US would have the most representatives, it was only a question to how many medals they would be bringing home.

Tommy paced in his living room in the afternoon hours of the day. Not much had happened since the incident with Ethan, and he figured he'd give them all a day off, well, if Mesogog didn't decide to do something crazy. If he needed them, he'd contact them.

His break was giving Kim one last call before she headed to Athens. He figured once she was over there, their conversations wouldn't get to be very long or having one at all with her busy schedule.

He began to dial her number, which wouldn't matter in a month. He smiled hearing that word run through his mind again. 'Fiancee'

He collapsed on the couch pushing the receiver to his ear.

The phone rang once. Then twice. Then three.

Tommy forced out a breath waiting.

Then the receiver clicked and the familiar voice of his fiancee came onto the line. "Hey, you." she said, stifling her laughs.

Tommy cleared his throat, snagging a sip from the Corona bottle he got from the fridge. "Um...hey, yourself. What's so funny?"

"Sorry, it's just some girls from the gymnastics team, Tommy." she laughed again as Tommy heard the voices in the background. She told them to quiet down, but they all called out a greeting to the man on the other line. "They say 'hi'."

"Well, tell them I say 'hi'. But who all is there?" he asked.

"Just three of them. Mohani, Annia and Carly." she replied as the girls called out congratulations too.

Tommy chuckled. "So, they heard, too?"

"Well, it is obvious with the rock around my finger. And all those flowers you keep sending me. Stop spoiling me, Tommy."

"It's me. Sorry, baby. You know, I miss you." he sighed. "So, you're out of here in a few hours?"

"Yup. Gonna fly out with these girls and a few others from the swimming team. But with all the security measures it could be longer than expected."

"How long?"

"A little over 12 hours." she admitted.

"Damn! But, I know you'll have fun."

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna send Aisha and Rocky over here to keep an eye on me?"

Tommy's eyes widened. As ninjas, he thought they'd keep it on the down low, but obviously they didn't. He had kept in touch with the two, and mentioned of Zack's little visit to Reefside before heading over to Athens to hang out. Yet, the two didn't mention that they got caught. They were having a fun time in Florida checking out some of the sights. Rocky was giving ideas for vacation spots they should check out.

"Uh..how'd you know?" Tommy asked quietly.

"Hello. Are you forgetting who's a ninja?"

Tommy forced out a breath. "Look, it's for protection, just in case. I mean, Mesogog could very well still be looking at you to scheme up something crazy. And you know how I am."

"I can take care of myself. But I think we'll be fine with all those strict ground rules at the Athletics' Village."

"Then they'll make sure you'll have fun."

"Yeah, I hear Zack and Tanya are in for the trip, too."

"Yeah. Zack stopped by just to see how things were going. And like always, he's gonna want some dirt from you about all that's happened."

"I wouldn't doubt it." she smiled and excused herself from the room. "So, how's thy green anger been? Anything serious lately?"

"No. Not really. It was almost like a one day thing, but I'm not convinced. We haven't found much answers yet, though."

"Just as long as you're holding out."

"Yeah. For the most part."

"Oh, fair warning. The girls are hoping to meet a Power Ranger since you are located in that part of the country. But, relax, I didn't tell them anything about it. They just figured it out on their own."

"Great. Why not just come out in the open and tell the whole world?" Tommy sighed.

"Sorry, baby. But if you're ever in the nature of wanting to bring a Power Ranger by–or they come by, give warning to the teens."

"Got it. I mean, Ethan and Conner may actually like all this attention from the girls gymnastics team."

Kim laughed. "I wouldn't doubt it."

They talked for a little while more regarding how Trent was finding his place in the team and the search for finding a mate for Adam. But it was cut short for a moment when Kim had to tell the girls good-bye and she'll see them at the airport in a few hours.

Kim picked up the phone again, pushing the receiver to her ear. "Hey, baby. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Tommy shook his head. "They just seem really excited about...."

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Tommy raised an eyebrow, hearing the knocking in the background. "Expecting someone?"

"Not that I know of." she moved toward the door.

A FedEx guy stood there with a clipboard waiting to get signed. He didn't say anything as she signed it with confusion. He handed her the package and pushed open a smile, she returned the gesture and turned away as he left. She closed the door and headed back over to the couch.

"Well?" Tommy asked. "What did Santa bring you?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I don't know. It's a small package and I didn't expect anything. And there's no return address."

"So, open it." he suggested with a shrug.

"What if it's a bomb?"

Tommy chuckled. "Is it ticking?"

She held it up to her ear, but heard no ticking come from inside it. She shook it, but could only hear the contents roll about. Nothing breakable. "Did you send it?"

"C'mon. If I did, I'd put my address on it." he said.

"Tommy." she groaned.

"Why not just open it? I'm kinda curious to find out what it is."

Kim sighed and opened up the package. She pulled the bubble wrap off of the object to reveal a tape in her hand. She raised an eyebrow. "It's a tape. Tommy, is this what I think it is?"

"Hey, I swear. I had nothing to do with this. But than again, it could be that music video that Kira wanted to send you, but was all in a rush to put her address on it. And trust me, if I was gonna send you something a little more revealing, I wouldn't be needing a tape to do it."

"You're nasty, Oliver." she chuckled.

He laughed. "You're fault for accusing me. Besides, it's not in my nature to do it."

"Oh, don't give me that excuse..."

"Just play it and you can judge me later."

Kim sighed and pushed the tape into the VCR and retrieved the remote for it. She collapsed on the couch and pushed PLAY on the remote.

It was blank for sometime until music began in the background.

It was the teens as the video shoot of Kira's music video.

"Hey, Kim." they greeted.

"Right now, you'll be seeing some behind the scenes work of Kira's video." Trent said.

"And after that the video. I hope you like it, Kim." Kira said with a smile.

"And go USA!" Ethan and Conner said.

"Did you make this?" Kim asked with a smile, pushing the phone to her ear again.

"Just watch it." Tommy said simply.

The video showed the teens before the music video began directing people what to do. Trent and Devin were the two manning the cameras. And there was even a segment where Ethan and Cassidy were talking like they were the best of friends. Then it went blank and the music video began. Time passed. And the music video ended, with the screen going blank. When another scene opened up, the four teens were sitting on the couch in the cyber café. Conner and Ethan were sitting on the top of the couch. Trent and Kira below them. Each of them held a bright smile.

"You guys ready to do this?" a voice said from behind the camera. Adam.

Conner ran a hand through his hair. "How's my hair?"

"It's fine." the teens shook their head.

"C'mon, you're making me waste camera. Let's go." Adam stated.

"Hey, you still need to get in this shot!" Ethan said.

"I'm doing my own segment."

"Okay. Okay." Kira stopped the two. "Let's just do this." she looked into the camera, waving. "Hey, Kim. It's us again."

"Hope you liked the music video." Ethan said.

"Yeah, thanks to Trent it was a success." Kira said.

Trent looked away blushing. "It was nothing. But we just want to wish you a great and fun trip to Athens."

"It's the Olympics, baby." Ethan laughed.

"Dude, that's stupid." Conner shook his head. "Hey, Kim, mind passing my name along to the committee or whatever. Ya know, Conner McKnight–star soccer player playing for the Olympics."

The other teens groaned shaking their heads.

"Can we start over?" Kira asked.

"No. Bloopers are funny when it runs straight through a scene." Adam protested.

Kim chuckled. "Oh, Tommy you didn't..."

"Hey, didn't I tell you to just watch it. Make comments later." Tommy stopped her.

"...the point is, Dr. Oliver made the suggestion we give you a little farewell message." Conner said.

"She isn't going away forever, Conner." Ethan said.

"That's not what I meant, I was just trying to say that we wish her well on her trip."

"Then why didn't you say that?" Kira said, looking at their red counterpart.

"Focus, people!" Adam said.

"Ya know, I don't like you manning the camera. Why didn't Dr. O do it?" Ethan asked Adam.

"He was busy doing other things. Now, let's go."

"Anyways, Kim." Trent said clearing his throat. "Hope you have fun out there. It's probably no surprise that you found out Aisha and Rocky were out there too. But they said they'll make sure you have fun. And congratulations."

"On what?" Conner asked.

The teens groaned again. "The proposal!" they said.

"Oh, right that. Ya know, we could have still hooked up..." he began but Ethan covered his mouth.

"You're done, dude." Ethan looked back at the camera. "But yeah. Have fun. Don't forget the souvenirs."

Kira smacked him on the knee. "That's not important." She looked back at the camera. "But, anyways. Have fun. We'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. Go USA. And bring us home a gold." Trent smiled.

They all waved a good-bye and the scene ended.

Then another popped up with Kat and Jason.

Jason furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh...is this thing on?"

"What does the red light indicate?" Adam sighed.

"Oh. Right. Hey, baby sis. It's us."

"Hi, Kim." Kat waved. "We'll just keep it simple. Congratulations. I'm glad you two found each other again. Have fun in Athens. I wish I could go, but ya know, how it is. Always busy."

"Yeah, and don't forget the souvenirs. I'm not kidding." Jason pointed out. "And since you're gonna be all the way across the world, don't even think about cheating on him...."

Kat smacked him on the back of the head. "Stop it. This is suppose to be a positive segment."

"It is?" Jason scratched his head. "Oh, well in that case. Let's try this again. Congratulations, Kim. Sorry, Tommy took forever to ask you. Knowing him, he was just being a baby. But have fun in the Olympics. Bring home a gold for the team."

"We're all anxious for your return to this side of the country." Kat said.

"No doubt. Cali-born. Have fun. And see ya when you get back, baby sis."

"See ya."

The two waved their good-byes as the scene ended.

As another scene came up, it was clear that it was located somewhere in Florida. It was now the shot of Tanya, Aisha, Rocky and Zack. Each was hand-in-hand with their significant other on a picnic table.

"We'll see you in Athens." they said in unison.

"Hey, home girl. What's up?! You ready to do this?" Aisha asked.

"Okay. Sorry about the whole spying thing." Rocky apologized. "It was all Tommy's idea."

"Yeah." Aisha nodded. "But ya know, we're just looking out for you. Just gotta make sure you're not going anything stupid or whatever."

"Anyways.." Tanya stopped the two from making anymore apologizes. "We're all just letting you know we're gonna make sure this trip is gonna be fun."

"No doubt." Zack nodded. "Hey, Kim. What's up, girl? Yeah, I know I haven't made much of an appearance anywhere. But, hey, you can't forget the Bill-meister. Yeah." he ran a finger along his upper lip. "I got a little hair up here. Aisha don't seem to mind it. It makes me look a little more mature."

Aisha chuckled. "I told him it makes him look older than he needs to be."

"But we'll make sure you'll have some fun while your out in Athens. I mean, it is the Olympics. Gotta bring home gold, right?" Rocky said.

"And ya know, we're gonna go shopping, girl." Aisha said smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Shopping. No doubt." Tanya agreed.

"No." the guys groaned.

"Hey, you said we needed to spend more time with each other." Tanya smacked Rocky on the head.

"But shopping?"

"Oh right. And we also got to find someone for Adam."

"No." Adam said from beyond the camera. "Forget it. I didn't come all this way to be apart of some dating show."

"Ooh. That's a perfect idea. Gotta call up Kira with the idea." Aisha laughed.

"No. I like being single."

"You're miserable without a girl. You have too much time on your hands."

"And I'd keep it that way." Adam said.

"Whatever." Tanya shook her head. "Anyways, Kim. We gotta go. But we'll see you in Athens."

"No doubt, girl." Aisha said. "It's gonna be a party."

"Go US!" the guys said. "And congratulations."

"Oh right." Tanya nodded. "Congratulations on your recent engagement."

"It's about time, girl." Aisha said. "We'll see you when we do."

They waved and the scene ended.

Moments later.

Adam was holding the camera out in front of him, looking into the camera. He was located outside somewhere as the shot was taken from below him. "Hey, Kim. You probably wondering where I'm at, so check it out."

He moved the camera away from him and let it fly through the area settling on one particular spot. Trini Kwan's gravestone.

"Now, don't think of it as I'm trying to bring back some sad memories," Adam continued to talk as the camera angle stayed on the tombstone. "Of, course we're all glad that the tension is over and you and Tommy finally found each other again. We don't need our friendship to be put on jeopardy for something that happened a few years ago. And sorry of the accusations. Anyways, no one would probably have been proud to see you two back together than Trini. We all miss her. And she'll never be forgotten." Adam turned the camera toward his face again. "And though this is your first Olympic appearance, don't make it your last. Have fun and come back soon. It isn't the same without you. May the Powers Always Protect You."

The scene ended.

Kim was literally in tears as that last segment ended. Tommy sat there in silence hearing every bit of the video pass through his ears as it played in the background. It was his idea to make a video, but didn't know how to approach it. He wasn't no camera whiz, so left the job to Adam to do. But he had to admit that several tears had escaped his eyes too. He hadn't seen the product in its entirety, but he knew it was in good hands with Adam and Trent editing the work.

Then another song began. It was Hoobastank's "The Reason." And the scene opened up with Tommy sitting on a couch. The camera was angled up from the coffee table in his living room to look at him.

"Hey, baby. By now, I figured you'd by bawling over the work we did to present this to you." he began. "And as far as I could tell, I wasn't the best guy to go about making up ideas for this little video. So, thank Adam and Trent for that. And I know you liked that music video by Kira. As things go, I'm the last one up. And knowing you, you probably left me hanging on the other line. And ya know, that everyone misses you. I was about to get the family in on this, but they were a little camera shy. They still send out their greetings. And wish you well. We all want you to bring home a gold. Tell the team good luck. We all say it. We were working a little fast to get the footage to you before you left for the Olympics, so hope you don't think it's complete crap." he paused dropping his head. He let out a breath and looked up, where tears formed in his eyes. "You know, that no one was ever more perfect for me than you. And after all that's happened, I don't think I could have ever made it without you there, Kimberly. I want to thank you for that. For all that you've done to change my life. You're everything to me. You definitely are an angel. And I'm glad you decided to become my wife. I waited far too long to do this, but it is done. And I'll be there at the airport when the games ends to take you home. I'll see you when you get back. Have fun. Go US! And I love you, Kimberly Ann Hart."

The song faded out and it went blank. A set of credits ran across the screen and the tape finally ended.

Kim wiped her eyes, sniffing. "Wow. I don't really know what to say....."

"You don't have to say anything." Tommy said as he cleared his throat and took a drink from the Corona bottle. "Just thought it would be a good idea.

And it was kinda a spur of the moment idea."

"I could tell. But thank you, Tommy. Tell all of them I really appreciated what they did. And I did like Kira's music video. It was original."

"Just how I like it. But I should let you go. Call me when you get in?" Tommy said.

"Of course. And thank you again. It was really sweet."

Tommy nodded. "No problem. I knew you'd like it. Love you. And stay safe."

"I will. Love you, baby. Be careful." she said as the receiver slowly clicked to end the call.

Tommy set the phone down and decided to head to the local Chinese restaurant to get something to eat. When he got back, he was too lazy to climb the stairs to his bedroom, so settled for some sleep time on the couch.

To be continued....

A/N: Okay, kinda of a nice sweet thing, I think. If you don't too bad. Anyways, I hope I'm answering most of your questions now. If not, just keep reading and I'm sure you'll get some answers. Until next time, peace. And may the powers always protect you.


	52. The ExFactor

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Two: The Ex-Factor_**

_Summary: When the reality of hoping never to face the past, an unexpected person makes an appearance in Reefside looking for trouble._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: And you all thought things were gonna be nice and simple in Reefside while Kim was away. Yeah, right. Just read on, and hope I answered all your questions as these chapters are building._

* * *

"_I thought that part of our lives was done and over with. Please, tell me that your heart belongs to only me and no one else." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Five days later.

Tommy tossed and turned in his bed from a bad dream. Or was it? Sweat ran down his face. "No. Don't. Stop." he groaned.

-----

Tommy found himself against a wall in Mesogog's main lab by Tyrannodrones. He tried to break away from their hold, but couldn't get anywhere. "Let me go!"

Mesogog walked into the room with the evil White Ranger on his heels. "You thought you could win, Dr. Oliver, didn't you?"

Tommy huffed trying to push his way through, but got nowhere. "What do you want, Mesogog?"

"You can feel it inside you, can't you? The internal conflict of good vs. evil. Why not give into it? It will be so much easier."

"What are you doing to me, Mesogog?!" the man demanded as the dino-faced menace approached him.

Mesogog found his hand tighten around the man's throat. "There is so much power within that black dino gem. I want it back!"

"Forget it." Tommy gagged.

Mesogog used his mind control to send the black dino thunder ranger to the ground. The cuff turned into the morpher and the man transformed into his ranger form, with the newly enhanced shield and armbands that resembled his first powers as the green dragon ranger. "Rise, my new ranger."

The black ranger did what he was told. A green energy field ran over his suit giving him a darker appearance. And when he did, the Tyrannodrones moved against him. But there was no way they could stop the man when he knew them all to the ground by an invisible force from his hand. He turned to the dino-faced menace and bowed. "Trust runs on thin lines, Mesogog. Are you sure you can trust me?"

"I will not stand here and let you destroy this for me, Oliver. I will have my revenge, and you will help me."

"I work alone. And though you need me to be your lifeline in this battle, I didn't agree to work with you."

Mesogog hissed pulling his hand up to strike the man. "Don't start with me, Dr. Oliver!"

"As much as you think you may know about me, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Mesogog turned away and left the room.

The White Ranger turned to his newest foe. "You won't make it in this game."

"You have no idea what I can do." the evil black dino ranger replied darkly.

"And are you underestimating me?" the white ranger growled looking into his visor.

The black ranger pushed him back. "Back off. Ya know, there will only be one white ranger. And trust me, it won't be you."

The white ranger walked up to the evil black ranger and set his eyes on him like a prey. "You can't control the powers."

"But I can assure you, I will make sure the rangers won't know what will hit them."

The evil black ranger watched the white ranger go, but turned away, hitting the ground. The shield disappeared, as well as the dark hint of evil.

-----

Tommy cried out frantically as he sat up in his bed. He looked about the room, noting the early morning hour. He caught his breath and ran a hand through his hair unsure what to make of the dream. If it was a dream. He knew something was going on inside him. He knew that there was an evil aura around him when something that made him mad was mentioned. But was it serious? He disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Hours passed.

Tommy and Adam were heading over to the cyber café, walking through the alleyways to get there.

"Should you even be making a public appearance like this? I mean, after what happened when you went back to teach, there has been a lot of talk going around." Adam said a little worried.

"I'm fine." Tommy said.

Adam wasn't convinced, but still couldn't run a whole lot of tests when he did, the brainwave patterns in Tommy's mind were stable. There was nothing weird or unusual about it. They continued through the alleys, but halfway down it was a group of five guys, all of them wearing a black attire. They were all of Hispanic decent, each of them talking Spanish. Adam was the first to go. Then Tommy excusing them if he could get through but one of the big guys stopped him. He looked up to see the stern look of the man and he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um..¿perdón?" Tommy said in Spanish.

Another man, closer to his height looked at him and cursed in Spanish.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrow looking at the man. The big guy pushed him back into the guy that cursed. "Whoa. Hey, I don't want any trouble." He turned around to see the man who had cursed.

And his heart stopped. He looked at the man, almost seeing himself in the Hispanic man. The man was a few inches smaller than him, but had a goatee on his face and a buzz cut hair. If he was a little more built and taller, he might have been mistaken for the science teacher.

"Do you know a Carl Lopez?" the man asked in a thick Spanish accent.

"I don't assume that's you, is it?" Tommy said slowly.

The man nodded. And Tommy felt a fiery rage run through his bones as Adam walked up beside him. There he was. In front of Tommy, the man who had taken Kim away from him all those years ago.

"Yeah, I remember you. You were the guy who took my girlfriend all those years ago." Tommy said in a dark tone.

The man bowed. "So, we finally meet, Tommy. I was wondering when I'd meet you."

"What are you doing here? Looking for Kim because you can forget it. She's with me and she won't be going back to you."

"Tommy...." Adam grew worried, watching the little green hint of light escape from Tommy's dino gem.

Carl chuckled shaking his head. "No. No. No. I was actually looking for you. I heard this is where you've been hiding. And I wanted to see how good you were. They say you're a pretty good martial artist. You know who Steven Lopez is?"

Tommy nodded slowly. "Yeah, one of the guys who's representing the US in taekwondo."

"Yeah, well that's my cousin. He taught me a few things. And I will make you a deal. Whoever wins this, takes back Kim."

Adam put a hand on his friend's shoulder, but Tommy pushed it away. "Don't do it. Just walk away. Just walk away, please, Tommy."

Tommy nodded taking the hand extended out for his. "Deal."

Adam groaned taking a few steps out of the ring, as the Hispanic men created a circle around the two fighters. He walked over to the corner pulling out his communicator. "Hey, guys. We got a situation in the alley way."

"We're on it, Adam." Conner replied.

"Why? Is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"Just get over here before it gets really ugly." Adam directed.

Adam ran over to the group pushing his way through to his friend as he tossed the flannel to the ground. He grabbed him shaking his head. "What are you doing?"

"Taking Kim back for good." Tommy replied.

Adam watched the dino gem glow and looked over at his opponent as he began to stretch out his muscles. He saw the small green hint escape from his friend's eyes, and the darkness running across his body. "Don't do it, Tommy. This isn't worth it."

"He'll pay for taking Kim away from me all those years ago."

"That's in the past."

"And he'll think twice about messing with me." he pushed Adam back.

Adam forced out a breath as Tommy launched himself into a back flip and began to warm his own muscles.

Minutes passed.

And with each opponent warmed up, it was a surprise that no one else was around but them. With as suspicious as they looked in the alleyway, not a whole lot of people travel through the area unless they really had to. They say bad things happen in those alleys, and it was no lie. Something was about to go done right here. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

No one knew who made the first move, but they attacked each other hard. Each of them sending a set of punches and kicks that was blocked by the other. Carl made a back flip to avoid a swipe to his feet by Tommy. And Tommy retaliated with another flip and a punch that finally made contact to Carl's neck. He stumbled back and grumbled. He went after Tommy again, but he moved aside and launched another kick that sent Carl to the ground.

Adam watched the darkness grow in his friend as he circled around the fallen Spanish man. He whispered to himself. "Fight through the anger."

Tommy knelt down and pulled the man up to his knees. "You're pathetic."

Carl spat out some blood and threw down Tommy's hand. "Temper. Temper. Temper. I can see why she likes you. She likes to have that fiery spirit in the bed."

Tommy growled as he grabbed him, but Carl slipped away and quickly got to his feet. He launched a few more kicks that sent the skilled martial artist to the ground hard. Adam was about to run into the ring, but one of Carl's friends pushed him back.

The fight continued with the two skilled men, and it took awhile to make the other falter. Carl must have studied some of Tommy's moves because he knew where each hit was going to go, blocking each of them or dodging another. And the furious anger continued to grow in the black dino thunder ranger as he let out a painful cry.

"No. Not now." Adam breathed as he watched the man take on a darker stride. He tried to push his way through, but soon found himself in a fight with Carl's friends.

He let out a breath and watched them advance against him. He used his own kung fu skills to keep them at bay, hoping the teens would arrive soon or things were not going to be pretty at all.

Carl looked over at Tommy noticing something different about him. "What?! Tired already."

When Tommy looked up, the green hint of evil covered his entire pupil. He let out a devious laugh. "No. And you have no idea who you're messing with. Kim is mine! And no one will take her away from me again."

"Let's go." Carl fell into a fighter stance. He smiled when Tommy was the first to make the move.

But before he could launch a kick, Tommy's hand went straight for his neck, pulling him off the ground. Carl gagged, trying to break the lock, but it was firm. He wasn't going to go anywhere unless someone knocked Tommy away.

Adam pinned one arm of his aggressor and looked over at the two fighters. He shook his head, and pushed the man back. He launched himself over the other aggressors and advanced toward his friend and the prize set in his hand.

"I will destroy you. No one messes with me and gets away with it. No one." Tommy growled.

Carl looked into the other man's eyes as fright fell over him. He watched the fiery green light escape them.

Adam cried out as he launched a kick to his friend's knee. Tommy faltered enough for Carl to slip away. Tommy growled looking from the man catching his breath to the one who decided to ruin his fun. His friend. But what he saw there was another person in his way of reaching his true goal of destruction. And he knew he would have to put him out of his misery for disrupting his fight.

Tommy launched himself toward the black ninja, but Adam pushed him against the wall, pinning him there. "Snap out of it, Tommy!"

Tommy pushed him away as Carl slowly got to his feet. He tackled the man to the ground and threw Carl's head into the concrete several times. He punched him a few more times. Adam raced over, tried to pull his friend off, but he couldn't. But when he heard the voices of his students pass through his ears he stopped short. He looked up and saw his students race over pulling him off the weakened Hispanic.

And when he blinked, the evil and fiery rage was demolished. The darkness in his eyes was gone, going back to the normal alert tiger and falcon eyes of the real person beneath it. He looked at the mess he left on the ground as Adam quickly checked the status of the fallen man.

Carl's friends rushed over in a panic, pulling the weakened Carl to his feet.

They barked out orders in Spanish as they turned away, and as Adam tried to encourage them to get Carl to a hospital, they were already gone. But they ensured Tommy that they'd be back and seeing more revenge than before.

The teens looked over at their teacher with confusion and fright as he collapsed to the ground.

"What's going on with me?" Tommy asked quietly, shaking from what just happened.

"Relax, Dr. O. We'll figure something out." Trent said trying to not sound fearful.

But they all were afraid. More than ever. They didn't know what to make of Tommy or what was going on in his mind, but they would figure things out. They had to. Or upon Kim's return, nothing would ever be the same again. Not like it was now.

"We won't stop until we get some answers, Dr. O." Conner nodded, helping the man back to his feet.

Tommy looked over at Adam who didn't know what else to say. "You warned me, Adam. But I couldn't stop."

"It wasn't your fault. You can't control it. But we will find answers." Adam said clearly, matching his former leader's determination to find a cure.

"Yeah, we're here to help." Kira said pushing a smile his way.

"Thanks, guys." Tommy pushed open a reassuring smile.

The team followed the confused and shaken ranger out of the alley, hoping they would find answers soon.

To be continued.....

A/N: Just had to do something to trigger that anger inside Tommy. And it won't get any easier. And if you're forgetting, this all ties into "Fighting Spirit" when I get to it. But you'll see why soon enough.


	53. Guilty Conscience

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Three: Guilty Conscience_**

_Summary: Tommy is having a heavy heart after the recent events. And as a second instinct gets a call from Kim to comfort her fiancé of what has happened. But how long will Tommy hide the evil inside him?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: Again, Tommy has a guilty conscience and must find comfort in Kim. It's nothing new, but read on. Just as you hope to have all these parts with these two lovebirds. Anyways, if you got questions, keep asking, and just keep reading. I'm sure you're answer is somewhere in these next few parts. Until another time, later days._

* * *

"_These voices, I hear them. And when they talk, I follow. How can I control this inner conflict if the power behind them is too strong?"_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Hours passed.

It was late evening. There wasn't much we could have done. Or they could have done for me. There is so much I need to tell them–Adam, Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan and Hayley. But I didn't. And after those recent events of kicking Carl Lopez to the curb, there was no doubt that this anger was continuing to grow inside me. I hear its voice, this evil voice, maybe even two or three. But it teases me. Picks on me. And drives me to do things I don't want to do. I can't control it. And these dreams I'm having about being in Mesogog's fortress never felt so real. But were they really? I hope not. I truly don't. The last thing I need is to betray my team and work for Mesogog. That's something we don't need right now. And as far as I could tell, no one would be safe if I were to join his side.

After the events of the fight, I couldn't bare to look at anyone in the eyes. Certain words, or even people, have triggered that evil hormone–or something–to take over. I just...I can't do it anymore. But I can't tell the teens. They just can't know. This is a battle that was meant for me alone. But why, I can't answer that. The team left me to be alone, and I was glad. I needed time to think. But as I laid here in the king-sized bed alone, I wish that Kim was at my side to comfort me even more.

I knew she was busy. To make things easier, I'd wait for her call rather than I try to call her. If I did, she could be getting yelled at for answering a call during training or something.

The actual start of the games would be in a couple of hours. Meaning, I'd have to wait a good long 10 hours or so to see the opening ceremonies from its original time. Stupid tape delay. I just hope that I could actually catch it. With all that's happened already, I haven't been anywhere near a screen but the computer.

I looked up at the ceiling letting out a breath. As I turned to the side, hoping to see the woman I was going to marry sleep soundly, all I could cling to was the memories we shared in our little time together before she had to leave to get ready for the games. I could never forget that night we made love for the first time. It was truly something we'd treasure for the rest of our lives. And the wait was well worth it. I just wish though, the wait wasn't as long as this. But it was done. I had the blessing from both sides of the family. I was constantly getting badgered about wedding arrangements. And the teens continued to come up with some ideas for the reception.

It never stopped, and as the weeks grew closer to our wedding day, I had no idea what to make of it. Not that we were too clear on the date. As far as I could conclude, it was a winter reception. It would probably be held in Angel Grove or in a small chapel in Reefside. And there were at least 50 families to accommodate as of now.

I wanted to apologize to Carl for the rough beating, but even if I did find him again, he'd probably not believe me about it. I wouldn't be surprised. What are you suppose to tell a guy when you've had this strange evil strain run through you for so long? Not the best way to make an apology. I just hoped, if he decides to come back, I won't be so harsh on him. That was no real guarantee. Not after all that's happened. Oh, god. This is a living nightmare. And why does all the bad stuff have to follow me around? That's just no cool.

I forced out a breath and looked at the metal cuff plastered to my wrist. There was no way to really take it off, and I guess I couldn't blame Hayley for that. She was just looking out for me. She was making sure to keep the anger at bay. And that's what it was doing. Though all these powers were merged in there–good and evil–it kept me more sane that I thought was possible. I just wish I could just take it off for a second, but I figured if I did the rage would be there in an instant, and no one would be able to save me.

Well, maybe one person.

The phone rang.

And speaking of that one person....

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the phone pushing the TALK button and pushing it to my ear. "Hey, baby. I thought I'd be getting your call."

"Well, I've been busy in the past few days, Tommy." Kim said gently. "I'm sorry. But I miss you."

I smiled lightly, nodding. "I miss you, too, baby. And I'm glad you called. I got something to tell you...."

Kim shushed me calmly. "Don't, Tommy. I already heard the news. It travels fast with a team as nosy as yours. Carl came to town."

That was the teens for you. You just couldn't get anywhere without having one of them say something to someone else. That's what they were. Messengers for the old team. Conner always informed Jason and Kat. Adam hit the news to Rocky or Aisha, who in turn would tell Tanya and Zack. Ethan could provide all the news to everyone else. And Trent and Kira were the messengers for Kim. I figured I couldn't stop anything from them. They were only trying to be friends, and informing the others of the situation. I couldn't blame them for that, but I knew the basis of by love life was on their priority list–number one.

I cringed at the sound of the name letting out a painful breath. "Yeah. And I assume you heard about the fight, too."

"Oh yeah. All from Kira. How are you doing, baby? You all right?" said asked in her usual concern for me.

"Yeah, I'm all right. For the most part. But, it's starting to become harder and harder to control."

"Have you told the others?" she asked with more concern, hoping to get some revelation out of me.

"Well, they know for the most part that it's Mesogog behind the evil deeds of controlling my mind. But as for finding a way to break it, is a no go. And I know that whenever I'm in my 'evil' mode, I'd be wearing that shield that used to be your own when you had the pink dino gem. If not, then it's how I act. Evil green ranger all over again."

"Tommy, don't say that."

"It's true. When I was fighting Carl, it wasn't me, but my evil side. I mean, I saw everything, but every hit wasn't me. But the command of the evil inside." I said as I began to shudder with fear. I sat up, running my hand through my hair. "I'm scared, Kim. I'm not sure where this gonna go. And if Mesogog succeeds, I don't know what I'll do."

"Shhhhh." she cut me short of saying anymore. "Ya know, we're all here to help you get through this. And as much as you're having your problems with this battle, we will always find a way out of it."

I smiled, glad to have such encouraging word coming from the woman I was going to marry. That's what I loved about her. The way she managed to cheer me up in the darkest and hardest situations. And if she didn't have to give up that pink dino gem, I would love to have her fight by my side as one of the members of the newest team. But she was a shadow now, just like all my former ranger teammates. They still had the skills, they had some powers left. But it wasn't enough to get them through the toughest battles.

"Thanks, Kim. That's what I love about you. You know how to cheer me up in the worst situations."

"That's not the only thing you love." she teased in a velvet voice.

I forced air into my lungs as I felt the organ below my waist tighten. "Whoa. You gonna start something over there?"

"I might." she laughed.

The last time we supposed made the attempt to have a round of phone sex didn't exactly go off as planned. Not that I could admit it, but I did do it back in my college years. Hey, in college things happen. A lot of things. Things you'd rather not speak of. And no, I wasn't apart of a frat party. Though, going to those parties were rather interesting. I figured I could get it out of her. She wasn't her best when it came to that, but I knew she had it in her. Not that that was the basis I wanted to get out of her in every phone conversation, I was hoping to bring some liveliness into the chat. Oh well, I tried. But than again, maybe she was trying her hand at it this time.

"Well, as much as I'm up for the idea, I don't have the energy to do it. I'm beat."

"Yeah, I figured. You had a rough day, baby." she said soothingly. "Why not get yourself tucked in and I sing you a song to rock you to sleep?"

"I thought you were overprotective about your singing?"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to hear some of my work. Besides, that's what you've been trying to get out of me since these phone conversations began."

"Just don't want to leave you out in the cold when your stuff should be out on the market as much as Kira's."

I laid back down on the bed and pulled the covers up to me, snuggling into place. I fixed the receiver on my ear, hoping to hear every bit of the song, if she really was going to sing. But knowing me, when I'm snug in bed like this, I'd be asleep faster than a jet plane running off the runway of a cruiser.

Kim began to hum softly, bringing about a sleepy state in my eyes. They grew heavy and it was hard to keep them open. There was no particular words to the song, but the humming sent me into a calm, meditative state. It was nice, but a mesmerizing spell to make me fall asleep faster.

"Ya know, you're making me fall asleep, right?" I said quietly unable to keep my eyes open now.

"I know." she couldn't help but giggle, finding how easy it was to make me fall asleep. "That's the point. You need some rest. That's the best remedy."

"No." I shook my head, correcting her. "The best remedy is having you here and making love to you until the early morn."

"Well, for now, you'll just have to deal with my voice." she said as she continued to hum.

It pushed me into an even deeper sleep, and now I wasn't sure if I was awake or not. I still felt the phone at my ear, but actually hearing Kim could now be near to impossible. The way she hummed reminded me of how Jigglypuff from Pokemon made her peers fall asleep. I didn't want to make a bad impression on Kim, by falling asleep on her. But I think that was her point. To get me to bed and get some much needed rest after all tha's happened. I guess, I couldn't blame her.

"Now, are you sure you don't want to try that dirty session again?" I asked dazed and sleepy.

"'Good night. Go to sleep. Shut those eyes, my little falcon." she began to sing trying to stiffle her laughing. She was enjoying this, and I knew it. It always happened every time I got caught talking to her in bed, now. It wasn't funny. This has already happened five or six times. "There is nothing more you could do now. So, go to sleep and let this day pass."

And that was it. I was out like a lamp and the conversation ended.

To be continued....

A/N: Just a thing that happens. I was going through it in my mind, and I could see Tommy falling asleep to Kim's soothing melody. Besides, all that I can't really say much else until the real action comes into play. So, keep reading and doing what you're doing and I'll see you on the flip side. Peace.


	54. Evil Control

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Four: Evil Control_**

_Summary: With the evil inside growing in Tommy, it's hard to determine if everything around him is real or not. And are the dreams of him in Mesogog's fortress exchanging dark insults with the evil henchmen really real?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: And the struggle continues. Just read it, I can't really think of what to say without giving too much away. So, tell me what you think, cuz the suspense is killing me at the moment. Later._

* * *

"_The darkness continues to grow. And I can't control it anymore. I'm fighting and sometimes, it can only be fought alone."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Mesogog's island fortress.

The cloned evil White Ranger paced the room in frustration. He was growing old of the insults coming from the newest member of the dark side, the black dino thunder ranger. But he wasn't convinced the man could even be trusted. He was a human. And he learned that no human could ever be trusted in a fight of good and evil. There was no way that Mesogog had foiled a plan that was bound enough to work. He was picking off where the pathetic cyborg, Zeltrax left off. And he wasn't about to fail anyone until he could be assured to be the supreme ruler over all of them.

He was merely a clone. And as it, he knew of no true emotions. Only destruction.

Elsa walked into the room chuckling at the frustration that followed the evil White Ranger. "Are you annoyed that Mesogog seems to be giving Dr. Oliver more attention over you? It was only a matter of time that your place would be lost."

The White Ranger turned to her and growled. "I will make sure that Dr. Oliver will not ruin this for us. No human should ever be trusted."

"If I may add, you're not even real." Elsa shot back toward the evil ranger.

"That is the point. I would hardly be a problem like that pathetic excuse for a ranger."

"I didn't realize you were hating that much." a voice said from beyond the shadows, forcing the two into a defensive stance. But they slowly relaxed to find the evil black ranger appear from the center of the room. "Now, how do you expect to get anywhere in this fight with an attitude like that?"

"You can't control the evil powers." the white ranger moved toward the other suited man in the room.

"It's what I want you to think, you pathetic excuse for an evil henchman." the black ranger retailed with a cold blow.

"But if you fail to bring the other Rangers down," Elsa said pushing the two apart, letting her eyes settle on the man in the black dino suit. "Mesogog will be furious. He doesn't take kindly to failure."

"And neither do I. But lucky for you, he spares your life because you crawl around him like the bitch you are."

"Take that back, Oliver! You have no idea who you're messing with." Elsa hissed driving a finger into his chest.

"Trust me, Elsa. You have no idea what you're about to face. This is far greater and bigger than you could ever handle." the black ranger countered in a cold tone. "I know what I'm doing."

"And if your better half gets the best of you..." the White Ranger pushed Elsa aside to glare at the evil man.

"He won't. Trust me. He is merely growing weaker rather than better. The good left inside him should be gone in me soon enough."

"You sound confident over something that is yet to be determined, Black Ranger." another voice said from beyond the room.

The trio turned to the voice located at the back of the room, seeing the dino-faced menace standing there. His hands were held behind his back to reveal his status as the radiant evil ruler. And it made both the White Ranger and Black Ranger growl internally for his status over theirs. Mesogog walked over to the trio and found his eyes never leaving the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"You make that sound like you aren't convinced I'll deliver the goods, Mesogog." the man stated, meeting the evil tone carried by the dino man. "I thought you wanted me to destroy the rangers for you."

"But leaving that up to a human isn't guaranteed the job will get done."

"Just because Trent failed you doesn't mean I'm the same way. Besides, I'm much better than these sad excuses of evil flesh." his eyes settled on the cyborg and other evil ranger.

The White Ranger took a step forward pulling out his dagger, but Mesogog stopped him short.

"Enough, Oliver! You will destroy the rangers and I will become the ruler of this planet. But trust and loyalty runs deep in this fight. Are you sure you know where yours lies."

"If I have to act out both sides well, then it works. And to tell you honestly, I didn't sign a contract. And until I see my name signed out on something to claim I work for you, I'll do this one thing for you. And I'm done. I do things on my own."

"You can't be so sure to destroy them in that way."

"Did I ask for your opinion?" the black ranger growled.

Mesogog launched a hit toward the black ranger, but he blocked it and pushed it away. Mesogog launched a backhand attack with his other hand, but that didn't work either. Mesogog hissed as he leaned forward to breathe onto the man's visor. "If you fail me, Dr. Oliver. I will destroy each and everyone of them myself with my bare hands. Starting with your love, Kim."

That's what set the evil off-line. The shield disappeared, and the evil aura around the black dino thunder ranger left. He hit the ground in an exhausted heap as he demorphed. And the true man, Tommy Oliver, sat on the floor catching his breath as sweat ran down his face. He looked up at Mesogog, glaring at him. "If you go anywhere near her, I will kill you with _my _bare hands."

Mesogog made another backhand attack into the man, finally making contact with his face. Tommy hit the ground, just as the evil White Ranger pulled him to his knees. Mesogog pulled him the rest of the way, breathing his icy breath against the man's face. "You are weak, Oliver. The evil powers are far too powerful. You will never find a cure to it, and all good in you will be destroyed."

Tommy growled, trying to pull the taloned hands off his collar. "It's not gonna happen. I won't stop fighting."

"Once evil. Always evil." Mesogog hissed. "You won't be able to control it for long, Tommy. And when you can't, you'll be mine forever."

"No." Tommy breathed. "No. I won't."

Tommy groaned as Mesogog threw him to the ground. The man grabbed his head as he heard the evil voices tease him again. There they were again. And he knew by now there was more than one.

"Guess who's back to make your life miserable, Tommy." one voice said.

"We will always be here." another followed.

"You can't destroy us." a third said.

And Tommy knew it had to be his evil self–but why was there three of them? He could feel the control Mesogog had on him. And as he shut his eyes, he saw his inner animal, the falcon, caught in a web of confusion trying to break free. He felt imprisoned in his own mind, and his evil self was getting the upper hand. His evil form free of anything imprisonment, while he was still fighting to break away.

Ever since he saw Zeltrax's motionless body, the evil urge grew.

"Why are you doing this?" Tommy asked, catching his breath. "Tell me, Anton. Why?"

Mesogog hissed at the sound of his alter-ego as he picked up the man. He glared at the weakened black dino ranger using his mind control powers to disrupt and confuse the man. "To destroy you all. The Power Rangers will be no more."

The man closed his eyes for some time, falling into a quick slumber.

And the room fell silent.

When Tommy opened his eyes again, the fiery green flames filled his pupils. "I will destroy the Power Rangers."

Mesogog let the man go and hissed his approval. "Good, my new ranger. Reefside will never stand a chance."

-----

Oliver household.

Tommy tossed and turned in his bed as his eyes flashed open and he sat up like a stunned robot. He let out a breath being met in a pool of his own sweat in the late afternoon of the next day.

He forced air back into his lungs, running his hands through his hair. He looked at the metal cuff on his wrist. He remembered all the powers locked inside of it. His own black dino gem. A part of the pink dino gem. A part of the radioactive meteorite. Half of the green dragon coin. And a little of his ninja powers, though that was more an internal power, rather than something harnessed by a coin or gem.

"A dream." he pleaded. "Just a dream, please. It has to be."

"Think again, Tommy." an evil voice filled his mind.

"We can't be destroyed." another said.

"We are apart of you." a third said.

"What do you want?"

"The answers we reveal to you will come in time. But beware, Black Ranger. This time, only one of us will come back for good." the first one said.

To be continued......

A/N: And, again, this is semi-"Fighting Spirit." Hope I haven't confused you completely. And if I did, just read on and hope answers will be revealed. If not, hit me with an email. Or whatever works. You can bag on me, too. I don't really care at the moment, just trying to get this done as much as I can. But until another time, peace out and hair grease. May the Powers Always Protect You.


	55. Into the Woods

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Five: Into the Woods_**

_Summary: Adam makes a shocking discovery in the woods._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Either way, I was going to bring Zeltrax back if the show wasn't gonna do it. But I guess that doesn't matter now. Either way, just keep reading. Enjoy. Cuz I know you're always asking for more. Don't you just love the suspense of this entire thing. I do. Later dayz and hit me back with a reply._

* * *

"_When one hopes it's all over, it starts us again. That's how life is. Expect the unexpected because anything is possible."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

One day later.

Adam was venturing into the woods, hoping to find some peace out there. After the recent cautious of staying in Reefside in the first place, he could almost grant the place as his second home. It was all second nature when there was nothing better to do to scope out the area. Just make sure that no weird monster activity was going on. But, that's what his problem was. He had too much time on his hands to do whatever he wanted. Not that he could really go back to his school and teach if he's been gone all this time. That was okay, when Rocky's brother, Juan, was manning the school along with some other reliable teachers.

Adam found out one of his cousins resided in Reefside, and found it a place to crash after Rocky and Aisha headed off. He found it was no point to stay at a friend of Rocky's apartment when he wasn't even around. So, he went to the next best thing, his cousin--even if Tommy offered that spare room in his house. Not that he would have taken it, he just figured he didn't want to get into the scheme of things when Kim got back, making the conclusion those two would probably be up all night doing some crazy things.

He was usually seen in his newly modified ninja uniform, even though it didn't make much difference to a black jumpsuit. But that was only if he wasn't making public appearances anywhere, when he needed time alone, or the team needed him. Though, he wasn't an actually ranger in battle, he was still needed around the place. Not that he could appear a little aloof, he was a shy guy when he need be.

Adam continued through the forest, but came to a halt when he heard a voice.

"...I will have my revenge. I will destroy him. I will destroy all of them for their betrayal." the familiar voice****of a cyborg echoed through the woods.

Adam peered around a tree to find a black figure among the shadows. He launched himself up the tree to get a better look, melting into the shadows to hide his appearance. When he looked down, his knees weakened slightly. What he saw below him surprised him. He thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. There, in the weeks since the Rangers thought he was dead, stood Zeltrax in the flesh.

"...they will all pay fro what they did to me." Zeltrax continued in frustration.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the little black cyborg back and taking the blood of more revenge. What are you doing, Zeltrax?"

Zeltrax looked up into the trees, angry to find that someone was around. He pulled out his sword and launched a electrical bolt in the way where he heard the voice. But Adam had already moved. "You!" he growled just as the black ninja ranger appeared before him a few feet away.

"Yeah, its' me, Zeltrax." Adam mock-smiled annoyed to see the scrap of heap alive and well. "Did you miss me? I thought you were dead."

"Well, Dr. Oliver is as pathetic as any ranger. He can't defeat on old ally." Zeltrax grumbled.

"Perhaps he spared your life to give you another chance to live." Adam shrugged as he walked over to the black armored cyborg. "He isn't as cold-hearted as you think he is. But I am not easily persuaded to spare your life."

"You will pay for what you did." Zeltrax slowly walked over to the black ninja.

Adam pushed him back making him stumble over a log. He almost hit the ground, but looked back at the black ninja. "Watch what you say, Zeltrax. If you want to destroy any of us, you'd avoid all these talking confrontations and kill us already. Haven't you learned anything since you've been here?"

"Dr. Oliver is weak. And I will destroy him first." the cyborg concluded pointing his sword at the ninja.

"Do you even know what's going on with him? And why destroy him first if you could destroy me?"

"You are not a threat to me. You're just a pathetic excuse for a ranger." Zeltrax laughed. "You couldn't destroy me if you tried."

Adam dropped his head, chuckling. "Ya know, Zeltrax. You still have much to learn about us rangers. Now, I could just make you a simple deal...."

"I don't make deals with anyone."

"Okay, are you gonna give me a chance to help you or not?" Adam asked taking another step forward.

Not that he was. He was just trying to see how far he can get from the cyborg. Try to make him slip the beans about his return or what he might know about Tommy's little setback. Yet, he wasn't guaranteed. But, anything was worth a try at this moment.

"Why would you want to help me? Finally jealous to find that your not the leading ranger?" the cyborg chuckled.

Adam shook his head. "No. I just figured that's what Mesogog wants. Or are you just as much wanting to destroy him as Tommy?"

"After all that has happened, I work with no one."

"Then how do you expect to survive this war? You will never make it passed the front door if you work alone."

"You have underestimated my powers."

Adam kicked the sword away, knocking it to the ground, leaving the cyborg weaponless. "Yes. But you have also underestimated me. I may not have my ranger powers back, but I still got power."

"Like those ninja powers will do you any good, black ninja." The cyborg grabbed the man.

Adam twisted in his grip and pulled back holding a defensive stance. "C'mon, Zeltrax. Let's play a game. If you catch me, then it'll prove that my powers are no better than yours. If you don't, then you have underestimated me."

He threw down a smoke ball and the cyborg was left alone.

Zeltrax growled as he retrieved his sword, looking around. "Where are you? Show yourself!"

"Why? Don't want to play my game." the black ninja called from the shadows. "Zeltrax, come find me."

"I will not lower myself to such a petty game as this."

"Why not?" Adam called from another direction, making the cyborg whirl around. But he was still nowhere in sight. "C'mon."

Zeltrax had had enough insults and raised his hand to the sky. Just as he did, a red invisi-portal appeared and he jumped into it. The portal closed just as quickly as the black ninja jumped from the shadows.

Adam looked up into the sky, forcing out a breath. "Another time, Zeltrax."

To be continued....

A/N: Simple enough that Zeltrax doesn't want anything to do with other people. But there is a reason why Adam is acting the way he is. But if you're confused, like I've been saying, future chapters will reveal better answers. And until another time. Peace, cuz I'm running out of things to say.


	56. The Evil Battle Continues

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Six: The Evil Battle Continues_**

_Summary: The teens come by to visit Dr. Oliver in hopes to see how he's coping with the recent events with Carl. But what they find will test their power to fight the person behind the mask. And can they rely on information from another source to find out what's really going on with the teacher?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine. Will never be mine, but I own every idea in this story—besides those claims of episodes._

_A/N: Not much to say except that the struggle will continue on for some time. So, read on and see what is happening with our legendary ranger._

* * *

"_The battle continues to destroy me from the inside out. But I won't give up until you all give up on me. Help me, please!"_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Sunday afternoon.

Tommy was sitting at the computer in the underground lab underneath his house. He continued to monitor his brainwave patterns, but every time he did, they appeared normal. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He knew what he was feeling inside. He felt like something was eating at his mind. Throwing away all the memories of good and replacing them with each and every time he had crossed into the evil path. He wanted to find answers, but he just couldn't think straight at all. If he didn't find answers soon, he may never get around to finding them at all.

He pried the dino gem from his metal cuff and rolled it between his fingers, looking deeply into the contents of the gem. He watched the haze of colors intertwine within it, feeling the warmth of it escape the gem and enter his fingertips.

But then the darkness filled his mind, and all other train of thought was lost. The only thing that remained was the destruction of the other rangers. His eyes began to glow in its unusual green hint, and the air around him grew into darkness.

"Hey, Dr. Oliver." a voice greeted from behind him.

The black dino thunder blinked slowly as the let the green hint escape his eyes. But he was still taking on a darker appearance. He turned the chair to find the four teens come into the room from the forest entrance. He relayed a smile, greeting them with a nod.

The teens walked over to their mentor, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Dr. O. How are you doing?" Trent asked.

Dr. Oliver found himself shrugging. "I'm all right. How about you guys?"

"We just came by to see how you were doing. And hoping you caught some of the Olympic footage." Kira said.

Dr. Oliver forced out a breath. He hadn't. He turned in his chair to look back at the screen holding the results of his brainwave patterns. But they still appeared normal. He saw the opening ceremony, but that was it. "Actually, I haven't. I've been real busy doing stuff around the lab."

"Still haven't found a way to break the evil encoding?" Ethan asked.

Dr. Oliver turned around again, letting out a heavy sigh. That was a no.

"Don't worry, Dr. O. We'll figure something out." Conner said. "But I would have thought you'd be watching some of the Olympics..."

Dr. Oliver held up a hand to stop the teen from saying anymore. "There are matters to attend to here, in the lab. Someone has to keep an eye out for Mesogog and his goons. And it can't very well be Hayley all the time."

The teens exchanged a look taking a small step back.

"Um..Dr. O, are you feeling okay?" Ethan asked cautiously.

"I'm fine, Ethan. Nothing's wrong." the man slowly got to his feet.

The teens took another step back, watching their mentor approach them. And by the way he walked, it was clear they were facing his evil side.

"I don't assume you ever settled things with Carl?" Trent asked.

The man looked up to reveal the green hint in his eyes. The teens fell into a defensive stance as they took several steps back. Their teacher continued to walk toward them, but didn't as much lift a finger as a threat.

"Bad joke, Dr. O." Ethan said.

The teacher chuckled deviously. "Bad joke? This is the real deal. This is who I am."

"This is who you once were, Dr. Oliver. You're not this way anymore." Conner protested.

"Are you sure about that, Conner? How do you know who to trust when your entire life felt like you've been lied to? Everyone watches from the shadows and you can't find your way out. They always want you to do things that you don't want to do. You keep fighting, but you lose and you have to fall to their limp and do what they say or you're all gonna be destroyed. This is how the world will look at you from this side of the battle."

The teens hit the wall, watching their teacher. They didn't know what to do. They couldn't take him down because they knew how powerful he was.

"C'mon, Dr. O. We know you're in there. Fight it." Kira said.

"This isn't like you." Trent said.

"How can you believe someone when you're unsure of who you are and what you're capable of doing?" the teacher continued to file out the psychological questions. "Tell me something. If your friend was ready to destroy everything in their path, how would you go about destroying them?"

"We'd use everything we had to stop them."

"But would you kill me?"

The teens looked at each other again, unsure of what to say. They never thought they could get caught up in another situation with a ranger. They were all the same, rangers of the past or present. But they were well aware of what their teacher had done on the past. And he wouldn't hesitate to do it all over again with an attitude like that.

"If we had to, we will." Conner took a step forward, finding his leadership voice soar with determination. "But we will help you first, Dr. O."

"We know you're in there. You gotta fight it." Ethan said, taking a place beside his red ranger counterpart.

Trent and Kira took their place beside their red leader, hoping to divert the evil thoughts in their teacher's mind. They were told time and time again by Adam to keep an eye on him, stand up against him. And if at all possible, avoid any aggressive negotiations. That's what most evil beings were hoping for. If you don't fight, than they may as well find a way to break its curse.

The teacher looked at each of his students in turn. And he heard the voice of his other side, his true side.

"You can't win. I won't let you. They won't let you." he said in a quiet voice.

"But I already have." another voice echoed in his mind.

"And no one will escape the wrath." another dark voice said.

"No." Tommy said quietly as he felt his knees buckle beneath him. "I won't let you destroy me. Not like you have in the past."

"You will fall." the first voice said.

The teacher fell to his knees grabbing his head. He groaned in pain, burying his head into his knees.

"Dr. Oliver." Conner raced over to his mentor's aide.

But as soon as he got there, the teacher looked up at him eyes glaring in a green hint. He grabbed the teens wrist and pulled him down pinning him into the ground. The other three teens raced over to pull their teacher off their friend, but the teacher twisted beyond their attacks and rolled away. Ethan charged at his teacher, but Tommy had a hold of him before he could throw a punch. He wrapped the teen's hand around his back, pulling him toward him.

"Tell me, something, Ethan. Are you sure you want to go up against me?" the teacher growled in a dark tone against the boy's ear.

"I don't want to fight you, Dr. O. But I can't stand here and just do nothing." Ethan winced under the pain he felt in his arm.

A ptera scream from Kira made the teacher falter enough for the teen dressed in blue to slip away. Trent launched himself into the air, taking the teacher down as he rolled into a knelt fighter stance. Tommy looked at the white ranger, and launched several spin kicks to throw the teen off balance. Conner threw himself into the air to interfere with the teacher's attacks and avert attention to him. Tommy turned and threw a back kick at the red dino ranger as he came crashing onto his yellow and blue friends. They groaned in pain as Tommy turned back to the lone white ranger.

Conner slowly moved to get off his friends, grabbing his side. "I guess he's living up to his black belt status, isn't he?"

Kira let out a breath as she got to her feet. "This is no time to joke around, Conner. We got to help Trent."

Tommy was already advancing toward the white ranger. But Trent launched himself into an aerial spin kick, but Tommy ducked. Trent tried a swipe kick, but the skilled martial artist flipped over it. He landed on a knee to absorb his landing, and turned to look at the teen again. The others raced over to his aid, holding a fighting stance waiting for their teacher to make another move.

"We don't want to fight you, Dr. O." Ethan said behind clenched teeth. He didn't want his aggressive nature to take the best of him, but it was getting close. He didn't like to be on the losing end as much as anyone else on the team.

"Well, then it will make your defeat so much easier." the teacher replied in a dark cool voice.

"Fight it, Dr. O." Kira said slowly taking a step forward.

The teacher groaned as he hit the ground. He grabbed his head again, lowering it to the ground. "Guys..."

The voice was so quiet.

"Dr. Oliver?" the teens took a step forward.

"No!" a voice called from the stairs as the black ninja emerged from them. "It's a trap."

The teens looked toward their ninja mentor in fright. They watched the helpless teacher fumbler around on the floor in pain trying to fight his internal conflict. Adam jumped over the last set of stairs and rushed over to the fallen legendary ranger. But as he approached, the green hint in Tommy's eyes stopped him short and he found himself pinned to the ground, bare hands of his friend ran around his neck.

"Adam!" the teens rushed over, but Adam held up a hand stopping them.

Adam looked back at the man looming over him, trying to break the hold on his neck. He used his ninja powers to control his breath and take small little breaths. He met the glare in his friend's eye, watching the reflection of the lost and confused falcon appear in his pupils. "Fight it, Tommy. I know you can do it."

"You won't ruin this for me." the dark voice growled.

"Wake up, Tommy! This isn't real. You don't want to do this. Mesogog is making you believe we are the enemies. Don't trust him. We're your friends!" Adam demanded, recalling the same tactics he had used against his friend to free him from Gaskett's curse. "We aren't the enemies. Mesogog is. And he will do what he can to continue to make you believe that. But I know you're in there."

"C'mon, Dr. Oliver." Conner said, watching and waiting. If he had to rush in to save Adam, he was ready to.

Ethan couldn't stand the wait anymore and pushed himself forward, throwing the black dino ranger off balance. Adam twisted under the faltered move and threw his friend to the ground, pinning him there. Trent and Kira rushed over to help him as the teacher began to squirm under their hold.

Adam's eyes flashed shut as he used his ninja powers to call forth the falcon in the man beneath him. Again, he saw the falcon tangled up in the web of confusion and calling on his own animal spirit, snapped the web with his tongue. The call of the falcon echoed through his mind and when he opened his eyes, he heard it echo through the room as the light from the pink dino gem's broken pieces came to life from all its holders. A force threw the team off the legendary ranger and the room fell silent. The dark air disappeared.

They each exchanged a look and rushed over to the teacher. He laid there catching his breath as sweat ran down his face.

"Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked.

He looked at her, slowly sitting up. He looked over at Adam, nodding. "We need to figure this out now."

"I'm all over it, buddy." Adam got to his feet and raced over to the computer console.

The teens helped the teacher to his feet. He stood there slightly dazed as they got him over to a chair.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked.

The teacher forced out a breath as he blinked again. The events of the recent attack ran through his mind. And he knew it was real. He realized all those times he was at the island fortress was real, too. He could only hope that answers would be revealed soon enough.

Time passed, but nothing could be found.

The black dino thunder ranger retired to bed, while each of the team members held a heavy heart for finding a way to help their mentor out.

Adam encouraged them to not give up.

They all decided they could call it a night, but Adam made one request of Trent. Find out what he can from his father regarding the day Tommy went

to visit him weeks ago. Trent also found out that both Adam and Tommy knew the secret behind his dad, but didn't want to say anything to give respect to why Trent was doing it in the first place. Adam reassured the teen that they'll find a way to free his father from the dino curse. And Trent was glad to find a warm gesture come from the skilled black ninja ranger.

-----

Trent walked through the big empty house, hoping to find his dad there. He just hoped, he knew what to say once he found him. He walked down the hall, hoping to find his dad in his office, and he was.

He knocked on the wall quietly as his father looked up to see who it was.

"Trent." the man greeted slightly startled.

"Can we talk, dad?" Trent asked quietly as he took a step into the room.

The tall, stern man wiped his brows as sweat began to perspire on his face. He nodded slowly directing the teen inside. "Sure. Why don't you take a seat, son?"

The boy complied as he took the seat in front of his father's desk. He looked down for a moment, unsure of how to start the conversation. He continued to watch his father struggle with his own battle with Mesogog, and now his teaher/mentor/teammate was going through the same thing. He hoped he could get some answers from his father, but there was no guarantee. He wanted to help his father so badly, but he knew his father would be stubborn about it. He wouldn't give up, though.

"So, what can I do for you, Trent?" the man asked startling the teen.

Trent forced out a breath as he looked up to see the grin of his father face. "Um...well, there are some concerns."

"Concerns?" Anton furrowed his eyebrow.

"It's nothing serious, no, dad. There's just some concerns regarding Dr. Oliver's return to teaching. Have you heard much from him lately?"

The man fell back in his chair, loosening his tie and catching his breath. "You must be aware of his conditions. How he, like me, is going through some changes?"

"So, you've heard. Dad, I need to know why. I need to know how to stop it."

The man shook his head. "I'm sorry, I don't know how to stop his battle."

"Then at least let me tell the other rangers about your problem. They can help."

"No. Son, please." the man forced out as his vision blurred and he appeared a little dazed. He turned to chair away to avoid looking at his son.

Trent got to his feet and moved around the desk to look at his father. He watched his father take another painful breath in as he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Dad, you need some help. But, you got to have some answers to Dr. Oliver's battle, too."

Anton forced out a breath peering over at his son. "Mesogog is using him against you. He has been seen around the lab in a shield that used to belong to the pink dino gem, but I can't say anymore than that." The man slipped out of the chair and crashed onto the floor as he let another breath escape his lips.

Trent tried to pull his father to his feet, but he didn't budge. "Dad, please. Tell me how to break the evil encoding."

"You can't." Anton shook his head, as he pushed his son back. "Only Tommy can."

"How?"

"I'm not sure, son." the man shook his head again. "I'm sorry I can't provide anymore information than that."

Trent was in fright as he watched the mutation take over his father's body. But Anton continued to fight it. "No, it's more than enough. But please, let me take you to Dr. Oliver's place. We can get you help."

"No, son. This is my own battle. I have to find a cure on my own."

"Don't be selfish, dad."

The man looked at his son, as Trent took a step back. He saw the eyes were no longer blue, but golden grown like Mesogog's. "Please, son. They must not know. Not yet."

"But dad..." Trent pleaded.

"Just go. Son, please. Promise me you won't tell them."

Trent let out another breath as he took a set back. He watched his father continue to struggle, watching the strange green-yellow glow take over the elder man. The transformation beginning as the hands began to morph into red taloned hands. He turned away and stormed out of the room, unsure of what else he could have done for his father. He had to trust him for now, but he didn't want to give up.

The man groaned as he got to his feet and disappeared into the invisi-portal that opened up in his office and demolished as soon as he stepped through.

To be continued...

A/N: Okay, so as the struggle continues for Tommy, there are things that seems to be going outside of the circle as Anton Mercer struggles to keep his problem in control, too. But, like I said, keep and eye out. I'll get answers going as soon as I can.


	57. Invisible Lies

**THE REASON - _Part Fifty-Seven: Invisible Lies_**

_Summary: A strange ooze leaves Tommy in an invisible state, or does it?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine and won't be mine for a long time, no matter how much I plead the gods above. Oh well. I tried._

_A/N: Okay, this ties into "Disappearing Act" and of course, got to add in that evil element somewhere, so hope you like it. I am completely stuck on writer's block. And, if you expect a post anytime soon—give me two weeks at most. But until next time, I'll see ya'll later. Peace._

* * *

"_You can't see the real person behind the mask because the evil continues to test your real will-power to defeat me. But I'm still here."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.

The teens rushed into the underground lab, having heard there was something big to discuss. They saw the three adults, Hayley, Adam and Tommy, now in his ranger suit at the other end of the room.

"So, what going on?" Conner was the first to ask.

The three adults in the room turned toward them.

"We might have found something to free Tommy here from his evil encasement for good. And get him back to normal." Hayley said with a smile.

"Well, that's great. What are we waiting for?" Ethan said jumping around happily.

"I really don't like the idea." Adam said quietly. "I'm having a bad feeling about it."

Tommy looked over at his black ranger counterpart, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever works, right?"

Hayley briefly explained their findings to the teens. They found a strange ooze, that Elsa seemed to be looking at too, and it was clear to find out what the ooze could do for the team. She ran some tests finding that the compounds in the ooze should free him from his evil encasing and free him of anymore problems with his gem. They just hoped it was right.

Tommy moved toward a newly modified machine that resembled a shower stall.

The teens moved over to the machine where Hayley was fixing the green ooze into place. Adam crossed his arms, dropping his head, still not convinced that this was going to work.

"Good luck, Dr. O." Conner said with a nod.

"See you on the flip side." Tommy inclined his head, ready for what was coming his way.

"Power up." Hayley proclaimed as she turned on the machine.

The machine began to whir to life as the lights came on. A tube connected to the green ooze carried the contents over to the shower housing the teacher. The green ooze showered the black dino thunder ranger as the team jumped back. A light blinked them as they shielded their eyes. When they opened them again, they saw the teacher was no longer standing there.

"Nooo!" the teens cried.

When the last of the ooze drained out, the room fell silent and the team exchanged a look as they looked at the place where Tommy once stood. But when they saw a towel move through mid-air they each furrowed their eyebrows.

"Tommy, are you there?" Hayley was the first to ask.

"Yeah, it's me." his voice seem to come out of nowhere. The towel ran across the air–or whatever was there. "What's going on?"

"It seem your dino powers decided to kick into overdrive. No one can see you."

"Great. I'm actually feeling a whole lot better, and no one can see me."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Adam shook his head as he walked over to the man across the room. He patted the air, but obviously it hit a shoulder. "You're lucky I know you're there. And I doubt this is the last we will see of those evil powers."

Tommy smacked his friend's hand aside annoyed. "Not funny, Adam."

"An invisible science teacher." Ethan laughed, pointing at the place in front of him. "That's great."

"Very funny, Ethan." Tommy sighed as he moved across the room.

"Don't worry, Dr. O. We'll figure something out." Trent said trying to sound encouraging.

Adam pointed behind them, to make the team turn to see the towel was now behind them by the stairs.

"Sorry, guys. I'm over here." Tommy replied as he moved the towel from one arm to the next.

Hayley and Adam ensured the teens that they would figure some things out and inform them of their findings later. The teens looked at their blue ranger counterpart. Ethan took a step back, shaking his head. But Conner already had a hold on him and escorted him out the door. The other two teens followed. They had to get started on teaching him the basis of going out on a date.

-----

Hours passed.

And another monster had been defeated by the Rangers. It was nothing new, but getting kinda old because they found no real challenge in their evil aggressors.

The teens, minus Trent, came by to see the progress of the other's work. But it was no surprise when they didn't find much information.

Adam and Hayley were all over the room trying to calculate other solutions to freeing the Black Dino Thunder Ranger from another imprisonment. He was sitting on a chair as indicated by the wires on his arms, chest and head.

"So, I don't assume we want Kim to know about this little set back?" Conner asked.

"I'd rather keep it that way. And knowing her, she'll probably be on the first flight back to find out what's really going on." Tommy replied from where he sat by the computer.

The teens watched the wires move in turn–looking like they were floating–as Tommy relaxed again.

Adam walked up beside him patting him on the shoulder. "I guess you got your wish when you wanted no one to see you."

"I never meant it. This is so much more worse." the teacher sighed. "And so much for trying to sneak up on you."

"Sorry. Ninja powers." he shrugged.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Tommy." Hayley reassured the teacher from the computer console. "As far as I could tell, that evil encoding should have been neutralized. Or shouldn't be that bad."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh, but Kira backhanded his shoulder not liking his gesture of making fun of their teacher. "Sorry, Dr. O. I can't help it."

"Don't start with me, Ethan." the teacher said. "It's been bad enough that my dino powers haven't been the most reliable in the past few months. And if we don't figure this out before the games ends, Kim will probably kill me."

"Oh, come on, Dr. O. You like being the guinea pig."

Tommy forced out a breath. "In all my years as a Power Ranger, nothing has even been this crazy."

-----

Mesogog's island fortress.

Mesogog walked through the halls grumbling to himself, hands were behind his back in this usual manner. "Dr. Oliver continues to play a hard game of trust. I must destroy his now while he is vulnerable." He stopped for a moment, using his keen sense of smell to scan the hallway. He turned around letting out a growl. "Do you dare cross my path, Trent?"

Trent emerged from the wall breaking his control on his dino powers. "Dad...can we talk for a moment?"

Mesogog growled walking up to the boy. "Do you truly want to mess with me, Trent?"

"Dad, I know you're in there. C'mon, you got to fight it." Trent said slowly as he took a step back. "I need your help."

The dino man sneered as he fell to his knees. He hit the wall as the strange greenish-yellow light engulfed his body. He began to lose control as the real person behind the mask came crashing to the ground. Trent raced over as he pulled his father to his feet and carried him into the main laboratory in the fortress.

"Trent...what are you doing here?" the man whispered as he wiped his brow.

"Dad..I need your help again." Trent said slowly.

"I wouldn't bet on it, Trent." another voice said from beyond the shadows.

Trent and Anton looked up catching their breaths. Footsteps echoed through the lab and the Black Dino Thunder Ranger emerged in his newly modified shield. The usual evil green hint radiated off of him. And he was very much visible to the two of them.

"Dr. Oliver, wait." Trent held up his hands in surrender. But when the man took a step forward, he fell into a fighter stance in front of his father. "Don't do it. I don't want to fight you."

"I will destroy you, Trent. There's no other way." the dark ranger replied then looked at the man in the chair. "You'll be next, Anton."

"Don't do this, Tommy." Anton breathed.

Trent brought up his dino morpher. "White Ranger! Dino Power!" he was engulfed by a white light and when it cleared, he stood in his white ranger suit ready for action.

-----

Conner was kicking his small red soccer ball around the lab, when it zoomed passed Hayley's head and knocked down the wires that stood in mid-air where Tommy was sitting.

"Hey, Conner, watch yourself. You coulda hit Dr.O." Ethan proclaimed catching the ball.

Conner furrowed his eyebrows as he walked over to the chair. "Um..I know I'm slow at this, but..." he picked up one of the wires laying on the chair. "I thought Dr. Oliver was sitting right here."

Hayley turned from the console eyes widening. "What do you mean?"

Conner looked over at Ethan and Kira as they heard footsteps from the stairs. They looked at Adam, who in turn looked over at Hayley in a worried expression.

"We gotta problem." Adam said.

The alarms went off as the team raced over to the main computer console. On the screen, they saw the White Ranger came crashing to a painful fall in the woods. The Black Ranger followed, and the teens looked to their ninja mentor who nodded in turn. The two came from within an invisi-portal.

"Whoa! Where'd he get that phat shield?" Ethan asked.

"But how? I thought we couldn't see him." Kira said.

"It's the shield's power. It's giving him a chance to see him." Adam said simply. "You'd better get out there."

The teens nodded. They found their place in the center of the room, morphed and retreated out the forest entrance.

-----

Trent went flying into the air and hit the ground hard. He caught his breath watching his aggressor walking toward him. "Wait. Stop. Don't."

"I have no other choice, Trent. You have to be destroyed." the black dino thunder ranger said. He pulled out his staff, raising it into the air. "Good-bye, White Ranger."

Trent looked away, guarding himself for the blow, but sparks exploded from the Black Dino Thunder Ranger as he fell back. He groaned in pain. Trent looked to his right and saw his fellow teenage comrades running over to his aide.

"Trent. You okay?" Kira helped the white ranger to his feet.

"I'll be all right." Trent nodded, turning toward their teacher.

Ethan fell into a fighter stance before their teacher. The Black Dino Thunder Ranger growled forced out a hand. It threw the teens back into the trees by the power of the invisible push.

"Do you dare cross my path, Power Rangers?" he growled.

"C'mon, Dr. O. We don't want to fight." Conner pleaded.

"Then it'll be so much easier to destroy you." he replied.

Ethan got to his feet catching his breath. "Ya know, this whole good ranger-bad ranger thing is starting to get on my nerves."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Ethan. But this has to end now." the black dino thunder ranger said.

"No, it won't." another voice called from the shadows.

The Black Ranger turned around to see the black ninja ranger advance towards him with a flying kick. He moved away and found a kick to the ninja's side. Adam hit the ground letting out a painful breath. The teens, back in their civilian form, tackled the legendary ranger to the ground, giving the black ninja a chance to strip off the shield. Or at least tried to. Tommy twisted out of the heap, but with the shield was nearly messed up, his image began to fade. And only one who could really see him was the skilled ninja. The teens jumped their teacher again. They pinned him to the ground as Adam moved to quickly strip the shield off the man. Then it grew silent as the man was no longer in sight, but the teens knew he was still below them.

"Tommy?" Adam forced out a breath as he held the shield in his hand.

Tommy forced out a breath. "You guys can let me go. I'll be fine."

The teens looked at their ninja mentor who nodded letting them release their hold on the teacher. The teens took a step back as the watched the little outline around their teacher get to his feet, brushing himself off.

Adam directed them to report back to the lab as he looked at the man standing beside him. "You're not leaving my sight."

"Don't worry, Adam. I won't go anywhere again. I think after you stripped off that shield, there shouldn't be much problems to my evil nature."

Adam watched the man move forward as he followed the teens out of the forest. Adam looked at the shield in his hands, watching the drain of green energy demolish on it as the legendary ranger walked away. His only conclusion was the work of the dino gem's absence, and only one could destroy it for good—Tommy's dino gem.

He threw the shield to the ground and ran off after the team, hoping it wouldn't cause them anymore problems.

To be continued....

A/N: Okay, I know by now you're probably really confused. I'm sorry. Give me a break. When you're staying up in the wee-hours of the night/morning and typing away on a computer that's a little slow and crappy, it's hard to get what needs to be said on paper. And time and time again I've been told to take my time, and I have. But it's so hard to think of stuff you will like. Either way, thanks readers. New and old. And hope you get some answers. Until the next post, keep doing what you do and I'll try to get you a little more up to date when I can. Peace. And may the powers always protect you. Isang diwa. Isang mahal.


	58. The Chatterbox

**THE REASON - Part Fifty-Eight: The Chatterbox**

_Summary: The teens hang out at the cyber café to discuss all that's happened in the last few months._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine, just the concept of this story is. So, sorry if you ain't feeling it._

_A/N: First off, I must apologize for the long wait. I know I said give me two weeks to post and it's nearly a month, but college applications were driving me up the wall and so is senior year. Don't tell me it's suppose to be this hard, because I ain't feeling it all too well. I don't like it much, but for the most part. Read and relax. Hit me back and tell me what you think._

_

* * *

"After all that's happened, I think we're the luckiest of anyone to be living this life. Though, it's hard at times. It's been fun." -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

_

Days later.

The teens were hanging out at the cyber café like always. It was nothing new to them either way. There was still not much on the answers to freeing Dr. Oliver from his invisible imprisonment. No one could really blame Hayley or Adam for trying, let alone keeping tabs with the other rangers. It was a lot of work. Even they were trying to fill Dr. Oliver's old crew in on the situation, but didn't know what to say. Over and over again, their mentor told them what should and shouldn't be said. Either way, the old crew would find out, but they figured it was his battle.

Conner, Ethan and Kira sat at one of the tables while Trent popped in every now and then to join the conversing. He would be off in a few minutes, but he usually ran a double shift since many of the other employees were sick or doing other things. He didn't mind it. He would get paid more in the end.

Ethan was busy playing a game on his laptop, like always, which had the conversation going only two ways-Kira and Conner.

"Don't you ever get tired of playing computer games?" Kira protested, snapping her fingers in front of the black teen.

He didn't reply.

Conner tapped the table, but got no response. He looked at Kira shaking his head. Trent took a seat beside the red ranger placing the milkshakes on the table. Kira and Conner greeted him quietly.

"Still can't get him off the computer?" Trent asked, looking over at the teen dressed in blue.

Conner reached over and pushed the ESC key on Ethan's laptop. "Just did."

"Hey!" Ethan growled as he looked up, the screen went blank.

"Sorry, dude!" Conner shrugged. "You spend too much time in front of the computer."

"We set this day aside for a reason, Ethan. This is the only free time we'll be getting before school starts up again." Kira stated.

Ethan forced out a breath, closing the laptop. ""All right. All right. I'm sorry. I forgot. And you're right. I gotta go school shopping with my mom for the rest of the week."

"Have fun." Trent shook his head. "At least you spend time with your mom. I can barely hang out with my dad. He's always so busy."

"What has your dad been up to anyways?" Kira asked.

"Busy." Trent shrugged. "I don't really know. He's been working on a whole lot of projects lately."

"Well, anyways. Has anyone been catching the Olympic coverage?" Conner asked, changing subjects.

"Busy." Kira said.

"Same here." Trent said. "Getting ready for school."

"Nope. Ya know me, computer's occupying my free time." Ethan stated. "Have you?"

"No." Conner shook his head. "I was hoping one of you was."

"I guess we've all been real busy, especially with all that's happened with Dr. Oliver since Kim left for the games." Trent stated as the three other teens nodded.

"Yeah. But can you believe it, Dr. O is gonna get married." Ethan smiled brightly.

"And not to just anyone, but the original pink ranger. And first love. I think that's really sweet." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm happy for them. I mean, they resolved their differences, right? There shouldn't be anymore bumps in their relationship." Conner said. "I just can't believe that one year ago, we barely knew the guy, and now he's like our best friend."

"It was a year ago." Ethan corrected with a nod.

"Nah. But what I noticed is there are a lot of ranger hook-ups, isn't there?" Trent said.

"Well, yeah. Why? Is there something we need to know about with you and Kira?" Ethan asked with eyebrows raised.

"Huh?" the two leaned back in shock and confusion.

Kira and Trent looked at each other briefly, but turned away and said nothing. What was there to say? Though they were spending some time with each other didn't mean they were going out. They weren't even holding hands. They just talked, but even conversation would get dull every now and then. They were both still uncertain where their relationship was going if he was going into a bf/gf relationship. But they didn't want it to ruin the friendship they already created.

"There's nothing going on between us." Trent protested, but appeared to be turning a little red.

"Uh-oh. Trent's turning a little red." Conner laughed.

"Guys. Knock it off, it's not funny." Kira tried to defend her white comrade.

"Ooh. It seems the two of you are turning a little more red than yellow or white." Ethan chuckled.

Kira and Trent exchanged another look, the look in their eyes was a simple shrug. But then Kira looked directly at Ethan, remembering a little something about his first date jitters.

"Okay. Hold on, Ethan. What about you and Cassidy?" Kira asked with eyebrows raised.

Ethan sunk in his chair. "That got worse before it could ever get better. And you know I had to break it off."

"Well, actually didn't she break it off with you?" Conner corrected with a laugh.

Ethan glared at him. "Hey, at least we're still friends."

"And didn't we give you all those tips to having a good date?" Kira stated.

"I was being myself."

"Or at least, tried to." Trent said.

"I told you not to go into geek mode, Ethan. It's a major turn off." Conner directed.

"I was nervous. It was my first date." Ethan lowered his head.

"You're just lucky Dr. O saved your butt when he did." Kira corrected, remembering how bad the date was going and the invisible teacher came in to save the day.

The date wasn't going its best. Though, Conner, Kira and Trent had given Ethan a lot of pointers on dating, he never could take it into consideration. He was a nervous wreck before and during the entire date. It was his first date, and though Dr. O had to comment on the work they did to train Ethan for the date, things were still going wrong. Especially after Ethan had mentioned his computer gaming, which Conner specifically said to stay away from. So, Dr. O came in at the end to work a little of his own romantic charm to save the date, but Tyrannodrones came and so did the end of their relationship. Funny that Ethan was hoping to break it off due to duty calls, but Cassidy beat him to the punch. But they're still friends, for the most part.

"It's funny that she still broke it off with you before you could." Conner laughed again.

"Enough, bro. It's in the past. All that matters now, is duty calls. I doubt I'll ever be ready for a relationship anytime soon anyways. Not with all that's going on right now." Ethan sighed.

"Hey, no one said it would be a perfect world." Trent shrugged.

"In a perfect world, everyone would get what they want. Honestly, I think that would be hell on earth." Kira nodded.

"And if you think about it, that wouldn't be a good thing. Everyone would get what they want, and if everyone got what they wanted. Mesogog would probably win." Conner said.

The conversation continued on for another good long hour. They recapped the last few months since the old ranger crew began to show up in Reefside, to the past few weeks with the problems residing around their mentor. Yet, the basis came from the two weddings they'd be attending regarding their ranger predecessors. Yet, with that in mind, they began to file out a plan for 'Operation: Hook Adam Up', but they all knew he was on to them about that. They just wanted him to be happy with someone, rather than be a bachelor for the rest of his life. They would hope it would keep him from spying on them, if he was doing that. They always felt watched, and with a skilled ninja as Adam, they wouldn't doubt it. They didn't want that. Conner joked about Principal Randall and Adam, but the other three teens thought he was completely insane for bringing up the idea. That isn't what they were hoping for or needed.

But as the day passed, so did the more looks of their fellow students at school. They continued to question how a computer gamer, an independent punk rock singer, a soccer player/jock and an artist ever found their way to each other as friends. The teens didn't mind it. They knew the truth, as well as connected by more than just their friendship. But the power of their dino gems.

To be continued.....

_A/N: Yeah, I know, I could have done better, but I just didn't have it in me to think of anything to say, so my apologies. Writer's block as you can tell, so I am deeply sorry. Anyways, I'll see you on the flip side. Peace!_


	59. Fighting Spirit

**THE REASON** **- Part Fifty-Nine: Fighting Spirit**

_Summary: Days later, the team finds a solution to freeing Tommy from his evil imprisonment and invisible encasing. Only one problem: after using the dino gem, it has sent him to the hospital. What is going on in his mind?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine, will never be mine. Damn! I tried really I did-----in my dreams. Oh well, had my hopes up too soon._

_A/N: Okay, so here is the deal. It is clear to me that I just couldn't end this story on a bad note, well maybe. Still working out the ending as it creeps up. And hit me back, okay. I really need it, especially if I decide to hit a little sequel to this whole thing. And this does tie into "Fighting Spirit", but with my added twist. Just read it. I mean, I hope you've been keep up with my writing, I'd hate to have you get all confused. Until another time, peace and hair grease._

* * *

_"I hear these voices, and now I know who they are and what they want. I have to fight to survive, and the battle really is my own."-Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Days passed.

Trent was working shifts at the cyber cafe while Hayley and Adam continued to find a way to free Tommy from his invisible imprisonment. The trio decided to stop by and see what progress of the situation was, but they figured it hadn't gotten far. And they were right.

They greeted the two visible people in the room, but looked around for their mentor, unsure where he'd be. Adam pointed to the weight machine across the room as they saw the bar move up and down, only indicating that someone must have been on it.

"What's up guys?" the teacher greeted.

"Ya know, Dr. O, what's the point of building your biceps if no one can see them?" Conner asked, scratching his head with confusion.

"Nah, you know it's for Kim." Ethan laughed. "But I don't assume any of you have been catching the Olympics?"

"Nope. Busy as always." Hayley admitted, running codes along the main console on Tommy's biological make-up.

"Got the call from Rocky saying the US team is doing really well." Adam nodded as he walked over to the teens. "But, as of that, I'm not sure what the story is across the world."

"So, what other news is there?" Kira asked.

"Hayley might have found a way to rid me of this imprisonment for good." Tommy replied, as he walked over to the teens a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Well, that's great." Ethan said with a smile.

"Now, hold on," Hayley protested as she joined the team in the center of the room. "I found a way to re-configure your molecular structure, Tommy, but there isn't a power source strong enough to do that."

"And that's what's got me thinking." Tommy walked over to a table, grabbing a small container and handed it over to Hayley. "We got this."

Hayley opened the box to reveal Tommy's dino gem. Her eyes widened as she shook her head in dismay. "Your dino gem? No way. Forget it!"

"It's the power source we got that's strong enough to meet your theory, Hayley." Tommy replied with a heavy sigh. "And as far as I could tell, I'd rather be out of this imprisonment as soon as possible."

"Uh-uh." Adam shook his head. "After all that gem has done to you, I wouldn't take that risk either."

"Besides, I don't even know how your body will react to it." Hayley protested.

"Look, we're all out of any other options. It's the best thing we could come up with." Tommy said.

"He's got a point. I mean, Kim is gonna be back in a few days." Ethan nodded.

"And it's not like any of us told her what's been going on. She's gonna freak if she finds out she can't see him." Kira said.

Hayley and Adam exchanged another look and sighed.

"Anything is worth a try." Tommy said.

"Yeah, 'try' being the operative word. Didn't you hear what Hayley said? It's also a great risk." Adam said.

"Look, you know just as much as me about what has happened in all our years as rangers, Adam." Tommy looked directly at his former teammate.

"And you also know that anything is possible for a ranger. This could very well be the answers--maybe only answer--to free me from this imprisonment for good."

Adam forced out a breath. He knew his former leader wasn't going to back down when he was feeling confident about something. It became clearer as the days went by to why he was awarded the rank as the 'World's Greatest.'

Minutes passed.

Tommy was now laying on the medical table, as Hayley tossed a blanket over him. Kira and Ethan moved toward the teacher, placing a set of wires on his chest.

"I really don't like this idea." Adam said from where he was sitting at the computer console.

Conner stood beside him, nodding intently. "I'm beginning to agree with you."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Tommy protested.

"Well, we hope to see you soon, Dr. O." Kira commented as she forced out a breath.

"Literally, I hope." Ethan said.

The teens moved away and found a place beside Hayley. She worriedly looked at the table that housed her friend, shaking her head. She had already placed the dino gem in place, it was just a matter of figuring out if it'll work.

"Good to go." Tommy said with strong confidence.

Hayley forced out a breath and flipped the switch. The machine whirred to life as the lights on the console came on. The team watched with much anticipation.

Time passed like minutes.

The body on the table began to go into shock as his heartbeat quickened. Tommy groaned in pain as his whole body began to shake involuntarily.

"What's going on?" Kira asked in a panic.

"The dino gem is kicking into overdrive." Hayley concluded. "He's receiving full current."

Tommy groaned again as the system began to spark and smoke.

"Turn it off!" Adam jumped to his feet.

Hayley didn't have to be told twice as she raced over to turn it off. But the machine let out several more sparks and smoke. Adam pulled the container housing the dino gem out of its compartment and tossed it on the table. He exchanged a quick look with the team.

"The gem's destroyed." he breathed.

The turned around and saw a gold light appear over the table, and there laying there was Tommy Oliver. Unconscious, but visible to all of their eyes. The team rushed over, Hayley pushing her way through the teens.

"Tommy? Tommy!" she called out. "Can you hear me?"

No answer.

Adam moved to the other side of the table and checked for a pulse. He looked up holding his breath. "He's stable....for now."

"So, what now?" Conner looked a little worried.

"We'd better get him to a hospital." he concluded.

-----

Reefside Hospital.

The teens stood on one side of the bed. Adam, Hayley and Doctor Walsh were on the other. Each of the team held a heavy heart, unsure what to make out what was before them. They didn't know what to say or really do. There was nothing they could do.

"How is he, doctor?" Kira asked looking from the doctor to the teacher.

"Well, his vitals are fine. But his brainwave patterns are completely erractic." the doctor replied. "We've tired to wake him, but he isn't responding to anything."

"So, is there anything we can do?" Conner asked.

"Just stick by. That's all we can do. But the longer he stays like this, the more at risk he's at."

"Thanks, Dr. Walsh." Kira replied, but held a heavy heart.

"Your friend is gonna get the best care possible." the doctor nodded and left the room.

The teens looked to the black ninja/medical doctor hoping to get more answers.

"Is what Dr. Walsh said true?" Ethan asked.

Adam nodded. "Unfortunately, it is. And it's only gotten worse. Those brainwave patterns are unlike anything I've seen. They're far more worse than when he claimed to be the Machine Empire King."

"What if you use a little ninja magic?" Conner asked.

"It's not that simple." Adam shook his head. "And like I've said before, this is one battle that Tommy must face on his own. If anyone is to interfere, it could leave him with scars that could never be fixed."

Conner looked down at the man laying in the bed. "I know he'll make it through it, but what do you suppose is going on in his mind?"

Adam forced out a breath. "Only he knows. I'm sorry, guys, I haven't been much help or have given you guys straight answers. We're all wanting to know, but only he can decide if he'll tell us the truth."

Then the tv caught the team's eyes. It seems there was a creature destroying the city, and the Power Rangers were nowhere in sight. That was their cue. Hayley encouraged the teens that Adam and her would stay with Tommy and inform them if they found anything.

They left the room, as Hayley looked on to ponder what was going on in the legendary ranger's head.

-----

Tommy's eyes flashed open. He let out a breath in confusion and looked around to find himself in a desert. Or on a sand dune. The sand was of a dark brown-red color that was rather thin-and-grain, but firm and compacted together.

"Hello?" he called out as his voice echoed throughout the area.

"Hello, Tommy." a voice replied darkly from above the ridge.

Tommy turned around to see a figure emerge from a stone entrance. And he saw what had to be a dream, but it wasn't. It was the Red Zeo 5 Ranger. Or himself--nearly eight years ago.

"Remember me?" the red ranger teased as he descended on the dune. "Zeo Ranger 5. And I still got a lot of fight left in me? Question is, do you?"

Tommy shook his head. "What is this? I don't want to fight you."

"Then it'll make this fight that much more easier."

Tommy looked down at his wrist holding his metal cuff. He let out a breath to find out his dino gem was no longer there. And he would be at a great disadvantage without it against his foe.

The Red Ranger was the first one to move. Tommy let out a breath as he caught each arm as his aggressor threw a punch. He had a lock, but the red foe twisted out of it, turned and twisted Tommy's arms in turn making the man wince. The Red Ranger threw a back quick into the man, who stumbled back losing his footing. The Red Ranger quickly reacted to the others flow and raced out to grab the man by his shoulders. Tommy grabbed ahold of his as they fought to throw the other off-balance. But Tommy was on the losing end as he hit the ground with a big splash.

"What?! All washed up already, Tommy?" the Red Ranger teased.

Tommy shook off the water and stood on one knee catching his breath. He watched his red foe, but didn't move as he waited for him.

-----

Meanwhile, in downtown Reefside, the teens were doing battle with the newly modified White Terrorsaurus. But things were going wrong. Trent warded off attacks for some time, but the White Terrorsaurus knocked him off his ATV, causing him to de-morph. Kira and Conner tried to help him, but fell victim to the same fate. Ethan tried using his Hovercraft Cycle, but met his friends soon enough.

Conner raced over to help Ethan to his feet as Kira and Trent joined them in front of their white foe. Conner took the lead to bring them back into their morphed position, but as they called out their morphers, nothing happened.

They each exchanged a confused and frightened look.

Ethan looked down at his morpher, shaking his head. "That thing fried our morphing energy."

The White Terrorsaurus barked out several insults before leaving the area.

The teens exchanged another breath, unable to take in the loss of this battle and their powers.

-----

Tommy's mind.

Tommy continued to do battle with his evil red fow, but had not gotten anywhere with his aggressor. Too many times he was thrown to the ground. The pain ran through his entire body like someone decided to shoot him with BB gun pellets constantly. Without the dino gem he never felt so weak. In all is years, this was the one time he longed to have his powers back, but it couldn't do him any good.

The Red Ranger advanced toward him, but Tommy rolled away and caught the kick before he could hit him in the head. He pushed it to the ground throwing his red foe off-balance. He lunged forward wrapping his arms around the red ranger's waist and using all his weight, threw him to the ground.

The Red Ranger twisted and slithered out of his hold. Tommy pushed himself to his feet and caught another flying kick by the Red Ranger. He tossed him to the ground letting out a painful breath as he tried to stand up a little straighter. ut there was a shooting pain in his leg.

The Red Ranger scrambled to his feet and dropped his hands. "I see you still have a lot of fight left in you. But will it be enough?"

The Red Ranger extended his hand out into the sky and disappeared into a flash.

Tommy stepped forward in a panic. "No, wait!" But his red foe was already gone, leaving him alone. "What are you talking about?"

His eyes flashed shut and when he opened them again, he was no longer in the desert.

The area was in a forest setting. There were trees everywhere. The cold wind made the place feel like an icy paradise.

Tommy looked around catching his breath. "Something tells me we're no longer in Reefside."

"Or Angel Grove." a dark voice replied with an evil laugh.

Tommy turned around to see the White Tiger Ranger jump down from the trees. He came to a halt a few feet in front of him.

"White Ranger? But your powers were destroyed." Tommy protested.

The White Ranger turned to his side and formed a defensive stance. "You could never keep a good ranger down. C'mon, Tommy, let's see what you've been up to in the last few years."

The White Ranger was the first to move of the two of them. Tommy forced out a painful breath, still feeling the pain in his leg had shot up the entire side of his body. It would be a miracle if he got out of this fight alive. He used the ground as a springboard to flip over his white aggressor, as he did a side swipe. The White Ranger turned around quickly and launched a series of punches and kicks at his opponent. Tommy moved to block each shot, but a few came through, finding a place on his body as he winced in pain.

Signs of fatigue was showing as sweat ran down his face. Every time, the White Ranger aimed high, Tommy ducked or blocked the blow. Anytime Tommy tried to go low, the White Ranger knew where he was going to attack. No attack could be registered into his white foe, and he didn't know how much punishment he could take.

Tommy hit the ground in an exhausted heap and barely escaped a swing from the White Ranger's dagger. He knelt down on one knee catching his breath, but the pain in his leg was getting worse, if he really feel his leg anymore. His entire body felt numb or throbbing with utter pain.

"C'mon, I've seen you fight better than this. Get up!" The White Ranger growled as he pulled the man to his feet. "Or are you relying too much on the dino gem to save you, because it won't do you much good in this battle."

Tommy winced as he was raised from the ground and thrown into a nearby tree. The White Ranger pinned him there, looking directly at him.

"You will fail, Black Ranger." Why not just give into the anger? It'll just save you the trouble of fighting for nothing." the white foe teased.

"Forget it." Tommy forced out a breath as he tried to loosen the grip on his collar. "That's the last thing I plan on doing."

The White Ranger threw him to the ground, but Tommy rolled away from a stomping blow by his foe. He slowly got back to his feet, but even he couldn't hold it long. He forced out a breath holding a stance waiting for the next attack.

Time passed slow.

The two waited for the other to make a move. And Tommy was tired of waiting. He was the first one to move this time. He launched himself forward throwing a kick that finally made contact with his White Ranger foe. He let out several punches that threw the White Tiger Ranger off balance and up against a tree. The White Ranger growled and grabbed a hold of Tommy's hands as they came up for another set of punches. He locked them in place and threw Tommy against the tree he was up against previously.

Though, Tommy couldn't see the expression on the other man's face, he knew there was a conflict inside that helmet. Confusion. But mostly anger. And he saw himself more, felt the internal conflict run through him like a broken record and a painful memory. Every battle he had faced when he was put under a spell, or held by rage.

"I know all your old moves, Tommy. You'll never defeat me." the White Ranger laughed evilly.

"Well, there's a few new ones I learned, too." Tommy announced as he twisted out of the lock and launched his feet into the trunk of the tree. He used a nearby tree as another springboard and launched an aerial spin kick into his aggressor.

The White Ranger hit the ground hard with a thud. Tommy felt a new surge of energy engulf him as if he was receiving all of his old powers. Combined into one. He closed his eyes for a moment to realize it wasn't his old powers that were guiding him in this battle, but his inner animal, the falcon. He heard its call echo in his mind, and he knew now that nothing could stop him. When he opened his eyes again, the White Ranger was now on his feet, but stood down. He no longer appeared to be a threat.

"Good. I underestimated you, Tommy. But be ready to face your toughest challenger." the White Ranger instructed with some caution. "You may not get out of it alive."

Tommy watched his white foe with falcon, alert eyes, but when he blinked, the White Tiger Ranger disappeared as if he was only an illusion. He toook a small step forward, catching his breath. "And what? That wasn't hard enough."

He wanted to come crashing down to his knees. He was in pain. A lot of pain, and he wasn't sure if he could go through another battle. This one was tough, and he knew the next one would take a lot out of him, if not more. He just hoped he would be the victor no matter what.

-----

The team was growing even more restless sitting around doing nothing. And they couldn't. The teens were lost without their powers, and the White Terrorsaurus was back and causing even more damage. That was the last thing they needed right now. They all watched the tv with a heavy heart and a great defeat.

Conner was the first to head for the door. "Ya know, you guys can sit here and watch him destroy the city, but I can't."

"Where are you going?" Hayley asked in a panic.

"Look, if Dr. O is fighting his battle, than so are we. We can't let a morphing setback stop us. The town is in danger." Ethan said with confidence that met his friend in red.

'I agree. We may not have our powers, but we gotta do something." Kira stated.

"But you don't stand a chance." Hayley protested.

"Then we're taking a big risk, too. We can't let the town be destroyed." Trent followed after his friends.

The door closed behind him as Hayley turned to the other man in the room. Adam slowly got to his feet, moving toward the door.

"You're going with them?" she said.

"Hey, that's what rangers do. With or without powers. We help people. Keep us informed." he said as he headed out the door.

Hayley let out a breath and moved toward the unconscious man laying in the hospital bed. "Wake up soon, Tommy. The team needs you."

-----

Tommy opened his eyes and looked around. The place felt like ancient Greece meets the jungle. There was temple set in ruins in front of him, as trees lined the area to shield it from any danger. He didn't know how to describe the area without feeling a little strange fiery heat fill the area. Then he heard the infamous fanfare to call out his original zord, the Dragonzord fill the area. He turned around and saw the Dragon Dagger appear out of thin air before him. He picked it up and turned around to see a figure emerge from the woods.

"Thought I'd have to face you again." Tommy sighed.

The Green Dragon Ranger nodded. "It's been a long time, Tommy. It seems you're sticking to basic black now."

Tommy shrugged. "It seems to work for me. But let me guess. You want to fight?"

The Green Dragon Ranger came to a halt a few feet in front of Tommy. "Well, you guessed correctly. And trust me, I don't plan to go down any faster than my fellow ranger counterparts."

Tommy was the first to move against his foe. But every time, Tommy tried to strike, the green foe blocked each shot. He knew where the black ranger was going to attack, and that was putting Tommy at a great disadvantage.

A punch had Tommy's arm wrapped around his aggressor, but the Green Ranger twisted and sent a kick into Tommy's side as he lost ahold of the dagger. The Green Ranger retrieved his primary weapon and went head on to finish off his foe. Tommy rolled away as he barely missed contact with the dagger and side swiped the Green Ranger to throw him off-balance. But it wasn't enough. The Green Ranger sent a kick that registered a hit into Tommy's face as he hit the ground hard.

Time passed.

Tommy had had enough. He couldn't last anymore. The Green Ranger was treating him like a rag doll. Tommy's entire body felt numb. He was srue by now, he must have broken a few bones or waking up with a series of bruises. If this was real at all. But it sure felt like it. He crashed to one knee as he caught his breath.

The Green Ranger ran over to him and threw a kick into Tommy, but he rolled away. The Green Ranger tried to kick him again, but Tommy caught it and tried to use all his weight to throw his aggressor off balance. That didn't work, but had him stumble a little, but not before the Green Ranger sent another kick to tap the side of Tommy's face. Tommy hit the ground again, groaning.

"You know how powerful I am. Why not just give up?" the Green Ranger teased.

Tommy sat up as he forced out a painful breath. "If you would think that, you're crazier than I thought. There's still a lot you need to know about me."

"Why would you want to go through the torment? You're on the losing end."

Tommy shook his head. "No. One only loses if they give up. I haven't given up yet. That's the last thing I'll do."

"How do you know?"

"It isn't the power one needs to prove something. It's the spirit, determination and stamina to reach your goal that matters most."

"Then what's your goal?"

"Is to win. But not by using power." Tommy announced.

"Than what do you hope to get out of this battle? You will lose without it." The Green Ranger chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you want to lose that bad?"

"Power isn't everything. It might get you out of a lot of situations, but even without it a person can still be victorious."

"If you had to make a choice, would you still want the power?"

"Choice over what?"

The Green Ranger approached him again, holding out his dagger as if he was going to strike. "Power over love. The choice is yours. Take the power or get the love."

Tommy caught his breath. He knew exactly what his green foe was talking about. When he first began the Green Ranger, all he wanted was power. All he wanted to do was destroyed. He wanted to make sure he left his mark on the town, and if it had to be in a bad way, he'd do it. But that first day, those first few hours at Angel Grove High, things were different. He felt loved. He got attention, and it wasn't in a bad way, but someone was willing to give up a chance. Look beyond his bad boy/rebel image to see the man beneath it. Only one person stood out in his mind. There was warmth where he was sure would stay cold forever. It was from Kimberly. His one and only real true love. The one, he was sure would become his wife in the next few months---if he got out of this alive. With that evil power came a lot of destruction. And when he was broken of the spell, he felt confused and lost. But only one could really bring him back to reality. To the light. And that was Kim. She meant the world to him. Then and now. If he had to choose....

He shook his head, looking up at the Green Ranger. "It's love. With love you will always have power. Love is the most powerful thing in the world."

"Well, then, I guess this is the end." The Green Ranger raised his dagger up for one final blow.

Tommy let out a breath, but still held his head high for his final breath. If this was the end, he'd go down knowing what was true. He'd die with dignity.

The Green Ranger brought down the dagger, but stopped short and replaced it his holster. He held out a hand. "You passed the test."

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows as he took the hand, getting to his feet. "Test? What are you talking about?"

"You haven't been fighting us." a voice said as Tommy looked to his left. The Red Zeo 5 Ranger emerged from the woods.

"You've been fighting yourself." another voice stated as Tommy turned to his right. The White Tiger Ranger emerged from that part of the woods.

They came to a halt beside the Green Ranger, but none of them no longer felt like a threat to him.

"And you proved that your will to live is far greater than any ranger power." the Green Ranger instructed with a nod. "That if you had to choose--love won over having these powers."

The three rangers extended out their hand and opened it up to reveal a part of Tommy's dino gem.

"This is yours. You earned your right to have it back." the Green Ranger stated.

"No more troubles." the White Tiger Ranger nodded.

Tommy slowly took each part of the gem into his own hand and took a step back as the three rangers moved their hands away. They each nodded at him, commending him.

"Good luck, Black Ranger." they said in unison. "May the Powers Always Protect You."

Tommy acknowledge their remark and looked down at the pieces of the gem in his hand. He closed his hand as his eyes fell shut. The echoing call of his past teases with evil were demolished as the falcon called him back into the light of reality.

-----

When Tommy finally stirred, he heard the steady beeping in his ears. He felt the comfort of the bed underneath him and the presence of someone looming over him. He opened his eyes slowly and looked about the room, letting out a breath.

"Tommy." Hayley smiled, greeting her friend with a sigh of relief. "You're okay."

"Yeah." he nodded. "I never felt better." He looked down at his left hand and found his dino gem there fully intacted with no strange feelings to come along with it. Just the way it should be.

He could feel the new power inside him as it raced through his veins and he knew all the evil thoughts were now just a memory.

-----

Rock quarry.

The team laid there on the ground in pain. The White Terrorsaurus had proven them a challenge and more with their powers now in his control. Even with some added help from their black ninja friend/mentor, they stood no chance against that guy. This had to be the end. And they just could not believe it. All were too weak. Too stiff to move. They were all groaning in pain.

Then from out of nowhere, a figure entered the air and threw a flying kick at the White Terrorsaurus. It sent him flying as the figure turned to the weakened people across the way.

It was Tommy dressed from head to toe in a black attire. They were glad to have him back, and when the White Terrorsaurus emerged from the cloudy debris, it was his cue to get into action. He pulled out his trustee brachio key and morphed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

It was a wonder to see the man in a new light of power as he proved to be everything and more against the white foe, even if he had all of the teens' dino gem powers. Each of them watched with astonishment as Tommy meant business about taking that white aggressor out. He didn't stop for nothing as he launched himself into Super Dino Mode, a first for the skilled ranger. And with that done, the White Terrorsaurus truly had no right to last any longer. Within minutes, he was only a memory and the dino gems' powers were all recovered.

-----

Underground lab.

After an incredible battle of bringing forth the real power behind the dino gems, the teens could not believe to have their teacher/teammate/mentor finally back to normal. It was official. There would be no more weird calls. No more strange outings. No more evil within the team to break them apart.

And as Tommy explained his story and battle for his life, the teens couldn't help but comment on that all at once either.

"Guys! Guys!" Tommy held up his hands to stop them from saying anything else. "Ya know, it was hard. It was real hard. But I want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart for sticking by me all these months. It really means a lot to me."

"You guys should be proud. No one else could have been so support, but you." Hayley nodded.

"No doubt, Dr. O. We're just glad it's all over." Ethan nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, this has been a good long crazy few months." Kira said with a gentle smile.

"So, how does it feel to be back in black with no more problems?" Adam patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm just glad it's over." Tommy nodded with a sigh of relief.

The teens couldn't help but smile bright. They were doing a whole lot for the team. But they never could have gotten this far without all the help and advice they were getting now. They never felt so relieved or blessed with a job as this and a legacy that will continue to grow.

Conner couldn't help but show some physcial evidence of it, but letting out a sniffle.

The other teens looked at him with confusion.

"Are you crying?" Ethan asked.

Conner looked at him, shocked and in denial. But the tears were falling. "No. Of course not."

The adults couldn't help but laugh as they joined the teens in the relief that this madness was finally over.

To be continued....

_A/N: Hey, like I said, I couldn't end it on a bad note. Not yet, anyways, I haven't decided. Either way, I hope you're liking it so far. I have been in the worse writer's block since school began. Oh well, I try. I'll see ya when I do. Keep doing what you're doing._


	60. Way Too Long

**THE REASON - Part Sixty: Way Too Long**

_Summary: With the crazed events of the last few weeks, the team realizes that the Olympics are coming to an end, and Kim will be coming home. Tommy calls up Kim for one final chat over the phone as he awaits the day to pick her up and bring her home for good._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Just a simple conversation before Kim returns for good, so enjoy and hit me back. Peace and chicken grease._

_

* * *

__"There is so much to tell you, and I'm sorry about all that's happened. But now, I can't wait to see you back in my arms."-Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Days later.

Tommy watched the clock with much anticipation. It felt like forever since he talked to Kim, and it would only be in a matter of days before he would pick her up from the airport and bring her home for good. There was no way he'd let her out of her sight this time, unless it was for a good reason. It was late Friday night, and she would be calling to give him information regarding the flight arrival of her return to the states. She would be well on her way back before the closing ceremonies would air on his side of the world, but at this point he really didn't care. He wasn't watch much on the Olympics since it began, and he was wanting to hold her close and lay his lips on hers.

He just longed to hear her voice--even if it was at the late eleven o'clock hour in Reefside, he didn't care.

RING! RING! RING!

Tommy snagged the phone quickly as he pushed it to his ear, pushing the CALL button as it hit his ear. "Hey, stranger, long time no talk."

"Back at you, tiger. How ya doin, Tommy? I've missed you." Kim said as her smile carried through the phone.

"I miss you, too, babe." he admitted wholeheartedly with a sigh. "Just can't wait until Sunday."

"Neither can I, if I can entrust you to pick me up." she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, leave my mind alone. I ain't that bad about remembering stuff when it comes to you. So, when you in?"

"5:30. On United Express. It should be flight number 1526." she replied.

"Got it." he nodded typing it into his scheduler on his cell phone.

"So, what have you been up to? There must be some interesting stories I should hear about, hmm?" she grew curious.

"Stories? Nah. None anyway that can't wait until you get here." he admitted, but could be heard as a lie.

"No stories. According to a certain yellow ptera ranger, she begs to differ." Kim said seriously. "So, how about it, invisible boy, mind telling me what's going on over there?"

Tommy cursed internally, hoping Kira wouldn't say anything, but figured that Kim might have gotten it out of her too. "Nothing really. Everything's settled. No more evil black ranger."

"Tell me the story. Because, I think you're the best source to come to about this. What's this I hear about you getting some hospital time, too?"

Tommy groaned. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of this. So, he went to it. And explained what had happened in the last few weeks since her departure. About the finding of the green ooze, of the invisible state, the evil rage and the battle for life with his old ranger powers.

"There. Are you happy now? It's said." Tommy sighed. "But what about you?"

Kim had her fair share of telling her tales. Of the Olympics and the status of the US team nearly reaching 100 medals, well ahead and in the lead of others. She also mentioned the several incidents at a few resturants where Rocky and Zack were trying to be gentlemen and order the food, unfortunately, not being as accurate about it. She mentioned a few party spots they hit in the night life, saying Greece was definitely something different at night. But she assured him, she had not done anything down right crazy or insane. She also mentioned the huge shopping spree that spread through the girls in a mayhem for souvenirs and trinkets of all kinds.

"Well, aren't you one busy bee." Tommy said upon finishing her side of the conversation.

"Same goes to you, Tommy." she countered.

"Yeah, well you know me. And, also want to mention, I just got your stuff yesterday, so they're all stored away, waiting to be examined once you get back. And trust me, I didn't go through any of them, I swear. They're sitting in the hall, yet, I thought you would have had more than five big boxes."

"Hey, I've downsized on my shopping." she laughed.

"I doubt it. Next thing I know is you've maxed out all of your credit cards, and are now gonna use mine."

"Yeah, that's basically how it's gonna work." she chuckled.

"Hey. Don't go there."

"Okay, so, tell me again when you expect me in?"

"5:30."

"On what flight?"

"United Express."

"And the number of my flight."

"#2615."

"Tommy!" she growled in a panic.

"I'm kidding. It's #1526. Just checking if you're awake, and you are. But, like I said before, don't assume you'll be finding me that easily. You're gonna be looking for me, and if you're hoping for black, think again."

"You're not serious that you'll be coming in an army suit, are you?"

"I'm dead serious." he protested, nearly drilling it in her mind. "I was in the army. Well, more so, National Guard, but it's still the army. And I will prove to you once and for all that I was apart of the military."

"Okay, whatever you say, Tommy." she sighed, still not convinced with his statement. "And what do you suppose I address you by?"

"Well, to make it fair and proper. Sergeant Oliver will work. I never got the high ranks." he sighed slightly disappointed.

"Well, maybe I'l have to changed that. Maybe I'll have to appoint you to something else, if your training goes well." she teased.

Tommy let out a breath, chuckling sheepishly. "What kind of training?"

"You know exactly what I mean." she said in a low and sultry voice.

Tommy felt something below his belt tighten at the sound of her voice, as he let out a groan. "Shit, Kim. Get your ass back over here so my training can beginning now!"

"Patience, grasshopper." she couldn't help but laugh.

"'Grasshopper'? Hey. Hey. I didn't spend all this time in college to be called that. Nor do I like being addressed that way."

"I'm sorry, doctor, but you're my patient and cadet now."

"That's cold, Kim. Honestly." He joked with a laugh. But he was going crazy. He wanted to hold her so badly, do wonders and explore every part of her body until he was sure he was tired of looking at it. He would make sure to leave his mark on her welcome home present when she returned.

"Just a few days, baby. But anything else I should know about?" she asked in a more serious tone.

"Not that I know of. But, if need be, talk to Kira, since that's what you're good at."

"I must apologize for my nosiness, but it worked." she said with an innocent tone.

"Uh-huh. Stop it. You need info, you come to me."

"If you'll even tell me the truth." she countered.

"You're just gonna find anyway possible to put me down as the scapegoat, huh?"

"Yeah, that's basically how it is." she nodded. "And what have you been telling the teens about senior year? They're really freaked about it."

"Fair warning. It's gonna be hard. ACT and SAT testing. College applications and scholarships. Deciding on a college..."

"Stop. You're suppose to tell them to have fun their senior year." she directed.

"I did, but I also told them what else to expect. I mean, I had to learn that the hard way. I'm just giving them the heads up." he shrugged.

"Well, let's just hope they'll take that advice of yours."

"Don't they always?"

"Yeah. That's you, Tommy. But I should let you go, you've had a busy day. Get some sleep."

"Don't be silly." he yawned. "I'm fine."

"No. Go to bed. You need your rest. I'll see you in a few days."

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, you win. I'll go to bed. Bye, baby. I love you."

"Love you, too. Stay safe. I'll see you soon." she instructed. "Don't forget."

"United Express, flight number 1526 at 5:30. Got it. I'll see ya." he whispered.

She said good-bye and hung up the phone. Tommy set the phone down, and he figured he wouldn't be able to make it up to his room, so he crashed on the couch and fell asleep.

To be continued...

_A/N: Just a nice simple conversation before she comes home and I have to decide how to throw her into my story. No, not that I haven't already-oh never mind. Just read on. Tell me what you think. I'm not that bad a writer, am I? I need more reviews, please. Get your friends to read this thing. I think it's turning out really good, I was just hoping for a little more feedback. Until another time, later daze._


	61. Welcome Home

**THE REASON - Part Sixty-One: Welcome Home**

_Summary: After the month of not seeing each other, Kim returns to her fiancé and her home forever in Reefside, California._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers don't belong to me. Curse the gods above, I thought I truly had it. Man, that's what I get when I rely on dreams to tell me everything._

_A/N: Well, it's the obvious, Kim is back. And everyone is just so happy to see her. But we must also say good-bye to another character-for now. Read, relax and reply. Cuz you know you can't deny, that this story is the best. It beats the rest-and okay, no more freestyling for awhile. Not as good as I had hoped to be, anyways, read on. I'll see ya when I do._

* * *

_"You're finally home, and I don't expect you to leave anytime soon. You're mine forever and I'm not gonna lose you again." -Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Sunday afternoon. Reefside Airport.

Tommy had briefly met with Aisha and Rocky the previous day to catch them up with what's been happening on the Reefside Homefront. Yet, nothing that was really new since Adam gave them the heads up. But they had to get back to their normal lives, and Tommy couldn't blame them. They were gone for nearly three months if not more, and it wasn't like they had everything under control in Reefside. He'd call them up if he found anything or needed their help. He figured Adam would well be on his way, too, but wanted to give Kim a proper good-bye before he left.

But, this was it. This was the day when Kimberly Ann Hart would fall into Thomas Anthony Oliver's arms and make it official that her stay in Reefside would be permanent. He just hoped though, he would never have to face anymore serious break-ups or setting a distance between them. That was the last thing he needed, especially now.

Tommy leaned against the wall beyond the security checkpoint. He was upset with the security measures, hoping to meet Kim at the gate, and even if he wanted to use his dino gem, he would. But didn't. He, like all other visitors had to wait outside of it. He brushed off his attire, as he made it clear to Kim that he would be wearing his army uniform to prove he was in the army. Time and time again, he would tell her over and over again, but she just never believed it. If he had to wear it to prove, he would. Not that he really was still in the army, just taking a break. A good long break, only callled when need be. And he hasn't been called.

He pulled his sleeve up to reveal the metal cuff honing his dino powers. He watched it glow with its unique pink hint, and he knew there would be no more troubles with his gem. Or at least he hoped. He didn't need to deal with that right now.

Time felt like hours.

He retrieved a magazine from the newspaper stand and returned to his place against the wall. He looked around, noticing there was a good number of soldiers around, too. Deployed. In some cases, he was glad to not be apart of that, but said since he could consider some of those people his friends.

Minutes passed.

Planes were rolling in, and Tommy knew one of them had to be Kim's. But as people began to move from the gates and out past the side of the security check, Tommy was getting antsy. He was desperate to hold her in his arms and take her home and do wonders he was longing to do since her departure weeks ago.

But he waited like an obdiently dog. She had to come find him.

And to his surprise, there she stood out like a twig in her USA Olympics attire. He felt the adenaline to rush over to her, but he didn't. She dropped her bags as she looked around in confusion, but he buried his head deeper into the magazine. And then, she was gone. Into the crowded mayhem beyond the security terminal. Tommy noticed she had left her bags, and felt it proper to clear the path as he grabbed them and tossed them beside him. He went on to read the magazine some more, waiting.

-----

Kim felt like a fool. She looked and looked, but didn't have the real guts to walk up to one of the soldiers in the area and ask if any of them knew Tommy. She just wasn't convinced enough to say he was an army guy, not that she was doubting him. She just never expected it from him.

She walked back over to the security check and realized that her bags were now gone. She was in a panic. She must have been stupid to drop them off and run off to find her love. But she was so excited to be home, she just had to find her fiance among the crowd. She looked around, and saw what appeared to be her bags beside a lone soldier leaning against the wall. She was a little relieved, but mad to find some stranger pick up her stuff as if it was his own.

"Hey!" she called out as she made her way over to the lone soldier against the wall. "Are those my bags you decided to pick up?"

"That depends. Is your name on it?" the man replied cooly.

"Yes, right there." she pulled out the tags to reveal her name.

The man looked down at the tags behind the magazine, but shook his head. "You shouldn't be leaving that around, Ms. Hart. You know, someone could walk right up and steal it."

"Like you?" she asked with some confusion.

"Now, is that anyway to treat a gentlemen who's only kind enough to set your bags aside so no one falls over them?" the man lowered his arm, to reveal the name tag hidden on his army jacket as he lowered the magazine to reveal his face. "Or anyway to treat your fiance after not seeing you in nearly a month?"

Kim squealed with happiness as she jumped into his arms and planted a nice warm, wet kiss on his lips. Tommy wrapped his arms tightly around her as he pulled her deeper into the kiss.

When both were sure they could no longer hold their breaths, they broke it, but still stayed encased in each others arms.

"I missed you." Tommy whispered as he caught his breath.

"I missed you, too, Handsome. I love you." she nodded as she laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Love you back, Beautiful." he laid a kiss on her head.

She looked around, feeling a little saddened. "I thought the teens were gonna be here?"

"Well, I gave them fair warning that you were coming back. But I told them not to come by the house, until tomorrow afternoon. You're mine until then."

"Well, I guess so. And it seems you kept your promise." she tugged at his army jacket as she traced his name tag.

"Now, do you believe me? Cuz, I would have come in my other uniform, but ya know how I feel about the public appearance." he shrugged as he laid another kiss on her head.

"Well, I guess it just depends on what I like to rip off you more? Ready to go home?" she teased as she breathed into his ear.

He let out a breath, as he felt that certain organ tighten up just a little bit more. "Oh, you know it."

"Then fall out, soldier. We got some training to get to." she said in a drill sergeant voice.

He grabbed her stuff and followed her to the baggage claim. Within minutes they were out of there and on their way home.

-----

When they finally got to the house, Tommy didn't hesitate to get her into the house. But was stopped short to retrieve her things while she made herself comfortable. After three trips to the jeep, Tommy raced into the house hoping to find her waiting there to greet him, but wasn't. He scratched his head with some confusion, but figured she had to be upstairs.

He stormed into his room---their room--but where he hoped to find her spralled out on the bed, she wasn't there either. He let out a disappointing sigh, but the door closed behind him and locked.

Tommy turned around to see Kim standing there. And that look in her eyes didn't have to tell him twice as he walked over to her. Their lips locked as he found a place for her against the wall and the proper welcome home present was underway.

-----

The hours felt like years.

But they didn't care. It was clear that they had shifted the bed right out of its place against the wall, and then some. They were at it all night, and it was a surprise that Tommy hadn't gotten much sleep because of it. It was already reaching the noon hour as he laid there, Kim tucked into him sleeping soundly. He was just so relieved to have her here with him now. Forever. Or, at least he hopes. He wouldn't know what he'd do if this never worked out. He'd probably shoot himself.

Tommy ran a hand through Kim's soft light honey colored hair and laid a kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly and laid a gentle kiss on his chest. And he knew that she was awake right about now.

"Hey, sleepyhead. How'd you sleep?" he whispered as she turned to look at him with sleepy eyes.

She wiped her eyes of the sleepiness and laid a kiss on his lips. "Hey, yourself, tiger. I slept okay. That was definitely something last night, wasn't it?"

Tommy couldn't help but smile. "Oh yeah, it was."

She sat up and laid another kiss on his lips, letting it trail down the hair nestled on his chin and down to his neck. He moaned under the touch, enjoying every minute of it. But as hopes to move south, he stopped her short and pulled her into a mind-numbing passionate kiss.

"Love you." he said once he broke the kiss.

"Love you, too." she smiled as she laid her head down on his chest.

"You know, the teens are gonna be here in a few hours, right?"

She nodded slowly. "But that's in a few hours, Tommy. Besides, I thought I was yours until they got here?" She beckoned him over to her as she crawled off the bed.

He nodded and followed her out the door and to the bathroom to clean up.

-----

Hours later.

With stuff put away from Kim's boxes, the two of them were sorting through the goodies she had gotten while she was in Athens. Tommy couldn't believe half of the stuff he saw laid out before him. Several autographed items such as two basketballs signed by the men's and women's USA Basketball teams. A karate jacket signed by Steven Lopez and another signed by the Korean team for Adam. There were a few samples of water and sand from the beaches of Greece and other little trinkets she had brought back.

"So, they're free to take whatever they want on the table?" Tommy asked still unsure of how she had gotten all this stuff.

"Whatever they wanted. I promised souvenirs, so here they are." she shrugged.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Tommy moved to answer the door as Kim went through the stuff again to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything.

When Tommy opened the door, the teens appeared a little worried to do anything. Adam greeted his friend with their ranger handshake and moved into the house.

"Uh....is it safe to come in, Dr. O?" Conner asked.

"It's alright, Conner." Tommy nodded. "I think me and Kim are well out of the welcoming stages. She's in the living room, and waiting for you."

The teens quickly stormed into the house. All were in a desperate need to greet their new friend on her return home. Adam and Tommy followed, only to find it true. The teens were swarming Kim with warm hugs and little conversation to have her back after all this time. She returned the favor by saying that she missed them all and was glad to see them, too.

Time passed.

With all satisfied with their items picked from the 'souvenir table', Adam concluded it was his time to go. He had to get back to his own life and that he left the teens in charge of keeping the two lovebirds in line. Though, the teens were sad to see their black ninja mentor go, they knew he was right. They would see him soon enough, if not sooner knowing how he would be. They all wished him well as he left in a ninja streak into the woods.

The team moved out and headed over to the cyber cafe, bringing each other up to date on what's been going on in each of their lives, or what could be shared.

To be continued....

_A/N: Okay, here's the deal, if wanting more action, you ain't getting it all right. I don't do them. It's not me, not in my style of writing, so use your imagination. And for the most part, I'm trying, okay? I'm trying to get done here. Can you give a person credit for writing a romance story who has never been in love? No lie. I might as well slip it now. With all these chapters I've unleashed out of my little mind. Isn't it crazy? I'm a devious little one. Anyways, not the point. Keep with the reading. Smile big and go long. Success isn't just the result of passion, but loving to do it as well. Either way, I'm out. See ya when I do._


	62. Missing You

**THE REASON - Part Sixty-Two: Missing You**

_Dedicated To: A fallen Power Ranger, the original yellow ranger, Thuy Trang. We will miss you. Rest in peace. You will never be forgotten._

_Summary: It has been three years since the old crew has touched the grave site of their friend, Trini Kwan. To open up new beginnings and close off rough ends, Kim and Tommy take the teens to the site where they run into the old crew._

_Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn it, I was hoping to get a hold of these power rangers, but all I got is a feeble mind that uses the characters at my own will. Ha-ha. In this world, I get the credit._

_A/N: Okay, honestly, I was getting a little teary-eyed when I wrote this. This does pay tribute, and I must apologize for not getting it posted on the day of her death, but ya know. I got writer's block and hand cramps from sitting in front of a computer. I just hope you guys like it. A little set out of the way, but to note that she still lives strong in all those around her. Rest in peace. We'll see you at the crossroads, Trini._

* * *

_"Every step I take, and every move I make, I hear you calling. You continue to guide us all. We will never forget you. Thanks, Trini."-Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Friday afternoon. 

The new school year had just began a few days ago, and already, the teens were feeling a little more exhausted than need be. Lucky for them, today was an early release for the administration to discuss a few security measures that needed to be taken care of for the following year. But straight away, they were told to go over to Dr. Oliver's house after school. They just hoped it was nothing too serious. When they arrived, Kim and Tommy were waiting for them outside. They greeted each in turn, but noticed something was bothering the ex-pink ranger.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Kira was the first to asked, saddened.

Kim tucked herself into Tommy's side as she tried to fight back her tears. But she couldn't as Tommy wrapped a protective arm around her as she looked away to drain his jacket with her tears. When the teens looked at their teacher, they saw the sadness in them, too. The tears forming, but none fell.

"Dr. Oliver?" Ethan asked cautiously.

Tommy cleared his throat. "How would you guys like to take a trip? Go visit someone?"

The teens exchanged a look, still unsure what to make of the older rangers' gestures, but when each turned to Kira the answer nearly hit home. She too, had tears built in her eyes, causing each of the boys to show some sympathy. It was the day--this day---three years ago when Trini Kwan's life was taken.

The teens simply nodded without saying a word, and like mindless zombies moved toward Conner's car. Tommy and Kim retreated to the jeep as the team made the trip up to San Francisco to pay their respects.

Hours passed.

When they arrived, the teens followed behind the older rangers, each holding a yellow rose in hand. They lead them on a path and to the resting spot of their dear friend.

And as the team got closer to the grave, Kim's knees weakened. Tommy held her closer as she clung to him for support as they walked over to the grave. And by the time they had made it to the grave, Kim collapsed to her knees and began to bawl. Tommy was there by her side as a pillow and comfort as she let the tears fall.

The teens looked at the two, and were lost in their own world of sorrow and grief. And though, none of them knew Trini personally, they were all feeling the loss was a tragic one.

"Why did you have to go, Trini? Why?" Kim cried as she clung to Tommy.

Tommy whispered into her ear, comforting her. "Shhh. It's okay, Kim. It was her time to go." He looked back at the teens who looked away and wiped their own set of tears away slightly embarrassed. "I know you guys never met Trini, but she was really a great friend. She probably knew best that Kim and I would be together forever. And we're all missing her."

The teens nodded slowly, but were unsure what to make of it. They didn't have much to say as each set a rose down on the grave. The boys turned to their yellow ranger counterpart, who couldn't help but let the tears fall. They encased her in a set of comforting hugs, knowing that she would be feeling this emotional gap the most.

Ethan moved from the group and walked over to the grave. He read the message aloud. "'Here lies Trini Jacequline Kwan. Born: December 14th, 1978. Died: September 3rd, 2001. Fierce as a tiger, but gentle, elegant and swiftful as a crane. You will never be forgotten. May the Powers Always Protect You.'"

"She definitely left her mark on all of us." a voice said from behind.

The team turned around to see Jason and Kat standing there. They too, came to pay their respects as they laid their roses on the site and greeted each of them in turn quietly.

Time passed slow.

"Thought we'd find you here," Adam said with a light smile.

Four more figures emerged from behind the tree as Aisha, Zack, Rocky and Tanya all walked over to the team. They, too, laid their roses among the others and exchanged greetings with all those present.

Aisha and Tanya moved to the other girls in the group, adding to the tears and comfort for them.

With greetings now memories, the team circled around the grave, each holding a heavy heart.

"So, what is this?" Rocky asked as he looked around.

"New beginnings." Adam concluded.

"Closing old ends." Aisha stated.

Jason stepped forward as he bowed his head. He addressed the person beyond the grave. "Trini, you were more than just a friend. You were like a sister. You left behind much and anything a ranger could ever live for especially for all here who has the power of the yellow ranger. It's funny though, how it took three years to bring us all back to this spot as a whole. I guess for the start of new beginnings. Well I just hope there is. I don't want anymore trouble or need anymore. You've missed a lot, but ya know, I bet you're up there laughing your head off about half the things that has gone on. Keep looking out, we'll see you when we do. We miss you. We miss you a lot."

Kat was the next to step forward, as she took Jason's hand in her own. "I can't really say much to you, Trini, but I know you changed the lives of many of the people here who stand before you. You didn't deserve this, nor do we wish to ever forget all that you did. Thank you."

Rocky and Tanya were next.

"It's almost hard to imagine," Rocky began. "I mean, you did a lot for this team. This legacy that continues to grow as the years go. I mean, it would have been nice to get to know you better and all, but you know, you'll never be forgotten. You're our guide. All of us. Thank you."

"I can't say much either, except that I'm glad I got to carry on in this legacy." Tanya said solemnly. "Being the yellow ranger has really changed me, made me something. Without you, or the original team, none of us would be standing here wishing you well. You'll never be forgotten. And we'll see you on the other side."

Aisha and Zack moved forward.

"Hey, there, Trini." Aisha greeted. "Though, we never got a real chance to hang out, I know we will always be bonded by our powers and color. It holds a lot of stories and a lot of memories. The legacy is still growing, and I just could never image a much better team to start it off. We miss you, but you're not forgotten. Keep smiling, girl."

"Hey, there, Trin." Zack greeted as he let out a breath. "Ya know, it's been really hard. Real hard these past three years without you. It isn't the same. Ya know, you and me were always a team to keep Kim in line. I mean, I know we still are, but it's harder now. You not truly being there and all. We're missing, but we're still dreaming. The legacy lives on, okay? We got a lot of good people here to let the traditions of us rangers live on. We'll never forget you. We'll see you at the crossroads."

Adam took to the stage, lowering his head. "You were definitely fierce. But you were also graceful and elegant. You took whatever you did and made something of it. Set it a goal and made sure it got done. You knew what you wanted in life and went out for it. You even brought these two together--Tommy and Kim--but ya know, what? You can never stop dreaming no matter where you are. You've done so much, and you still do if you've touched our lives in such a way. Be well. Thanks for all you've done."

Kim and Tommy were the last two up out of the old crew.

"Hey, there, girl." Kim said quietly as she pushed back the tears. "It's done, ya know. You were right about me and Tommy. We were gonna get married someday. I just wish you were here physically to see it happen. I mean, I want to thank you for always having my back . For being a good friend. For standing by me. No one could ask for a better friend. I would have swore we were sisters in another life, because there is just no way we could have gotten this close. But I miss you, Trini. I miss you so much. You didn't deserve this. You were supposed to be here with us. We shouldn't even have to do this for any of our friends unless it was from old age. It's really hard. But, I know you're up there looking at us now, probably crying as much as we are for saying all this. But you really did your part. You changed our lives. And without you, and the original team, no one else would be here. Stay safe, and I'll see you when I get to the other side."

Tommy squeezed Kim's hand tightly as he forced back his tears. He cleared his throat as he greeted her. "Hey, there, Trini. Yeah, it's true. Me and Kim are gonna get married. And you were right, you knew well enough about these feelings I had for her. She really is the world to me. She has done so much for me. But, so have you. Everyone here that's standing before you. Starting new beginnings and closing old ones. It's time to move on, even if it is slow. I mean, I've been through a lot in my past couple years of existence. But none more crazy than what I leave in our legacy. We began it, but truly I don't want to end it here. But, I want you to meet the new team, Trini. My team of power rangers. The Dino Thunder Rangers. No, you guys were the Prehistoric Rangers. I was the fiercy dragon, but this is Dino Thunder. Conner McKnight wearing the red suit, Ethan James the blue, Trent Fernandez the white, and Kira Ford the yellow. And I, Trini, I have the black suit. I just want to let you know, that none of this could ever be possible if I would have done what I did. But, you never gave up. None of you." he looked up, looking at each of his friends in turn. "Jason. Zack. Kim. Billy, where ever he is. And you Trini. To everyone else, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Adam and Rocky you guys stuck by me. Gave me more to live for. I want to thank you guys. To my team, now. Conner. Ethan. Trent. Kira. You have done more for me and you still have more to discover about yourselves. There is a whole new world out there." he looked back down at the grave. "Trini, you know the legacy will live on in all it has touched. You knew very well what was right and what was wrong. Thank you, my friend. You've truly made a difference in the lives you touched. May the Powers Always Protect You."

"May the Powers Always Protect You." the rest of the team replied. "Rest in peace always."

A vow of silence fell over the team, and just as the old crew appeared, they said their good-byes and left, leaving the original six visitors alone.

For a long time, they all stood there without much to say, both Kira and Kim there to comfort the other as Tommy consoled his young proteges. With nothing left to say and all that could be done, the team turned and retreated back to their lives in Reefside. But none of them would forget what went on in this spot on the day of September 3rd, 2004, three years after Trini Kwan's death. There were new beginnings. There were closed and concluded endings. It was the start of something new.

To be continued....

_A/N: Can I get a tissue? sniffles That's just so sad, but so beautiful. I know I didn't put the teens in to say a whole lot, but they're just a little overwhelmed by the whole concept. They, like the others though, feel the pain. The loss. Ya know, but don't forget the main basis of this entire series-which I can now say book with all these chapters-is centered around Tommy and Kim. And like I said before, I need more reviews. I'm running low on chapter ideas and I need some insight on what's posted right now. But til another time, I'm out. Peace._


	63. The Passion of Conner

**Part Sixty-Three: The Passion of Conner**

_Summary: Conner is having some doubts about his place on the team. And Tommy reassures him that every red ranger goes through that time of sheer doubt. He finds some comfort in Kim and is glad to have another older ranger to turn to for help. But a surprise has the team shaking with fear._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine and will never be mine._

_A/N: Well, this does go to "The Passion of Conner" and the introduction into the Dino Thunder Battlizer. There isn't much change, but read anyways, cuz the end draws closer. Later daze._

* * *

_"You gotta believe you deserve it, or nothing will ever be possible. There is always doubt, but if you look beyond it, you'll find truth."-Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

Days later. 

School was well under way, and into the start of another interesting year at Reefside High. This year started out with a rally regarding a tree in needs of saving. And Randall not feeling any minute of it. Krista was an activist with a dedication to preserving the life of the 100 year old tree. However, Randall didn't want it around and wanted to build a parking lot in its place.

But there were more problems than that as the team met in the lab straight after school. The teens were standing about, Hayley and Tommy were sitting in the chairs stationed by the computer console and Kim was sitting beside Kira on one of the stone blocks scattered throughout the room.

The teens reported some startling news regarding a certain cyborg they were sure was dead. But now, was seeking revenge on everyone around him. They overheard the news from Devin, and couldn't believe it. And as much as they knew, in the frightened panic Devin was in, it was true.

"How can Zeltrax still be around?" Trent protested. "I thought he was dead."

Tommy forced out a breath dropping his head. "Unfortunately, that doesn't seem to surprise me much anymore. And if what you guys are saying about Zeltrax is true, he won't let anyone get in his way, let alone trust anyone to help him."

"So, what do we do?" Ethan asked.

"Find him before he does anymore damage than he's done." Tommy concluded.

"We also found something on that ancient tree. It appears as if there is a spring below it that has been keeping it intact for some time." Hayley brought up her theory.

"You mean like a fountain of youth? Those things are real?" Ethan's eyes widened.

"Well, apparently this one is. And if Zeltrax wants it, Mesogog wouldn't be that far behind." Tommy said.

"What would they want with that tree?" Kim asked cautiously.

"It's acting like a catalyst for power. If either of them got ahold of it, it could spill doom for the rest of us."

"But the tree is gone." Kira said.

"Let's just hope that we can stop Zeltrax before he uses it against us." Tommy concluded.

Time passed.

The team continued to monitor for any strange activity, but after Kira had pointed out Krista's appearance at the tree's sight, via satellite, Conner turned away slightly frustrated. Tommy exchanged a look with Hayley and Kim and retreated to the red ranger's aide.

Conner rounded around a corner and forced out a breath.

Tommy cleared the corner to meet him. "Hey, you okay?"

Conner nodded as he turned around to face his teacher. "Ya know, sometimes, I wonder if I'm really cut out for all this superhero stuff."

"Still having doubts?"

Conner nodded again. "I mean, you look at someone like Krista, who's really dedicated to a cause, has passion for it. And you can look at me and find I have nothing."

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head.

"What? What'd I say?" Conner grew confused pushing open a light smile.

"You remind so much of myself when I was your age. Having doubt. Feeling confident at the wrong time. But there is an entire new world out there you have left to see, Conner. A world that goes beyond Triassic Power or Super Dino Mode. And you can't just expect passion to just be there. It has to start somewhere, and it has to grow. And if you believe in yourself and what you can do, than you'll discover you can do a whole lot more. It's more than just confidence."

Conner chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I got confidence."

"Confidence and cockiness are two different things." Tommy instructed. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise about what you can and can't do. You set your own boundaries and you run your own path. There will be obstacles, but there are also rewards. Just remember that there is so much more out there than what's laid out before you right now. No one can predict their future."

Conner nodded slowly, smiling. "Wow. Thanks, Dr. O."

"Anytime, Conner." Tommy smiled back. "I'm always here."

Then the alarms sounded, and the Rangers had to take care of another mess of problems.

-----

The four original dino thunder rangers sprang into action in the downtown area. Elsa was there with the evil White Ranger using the Triptoids as a trap for the rangers, but that didn't stop them. The teens moved to exterminate them, but Tommy concluded that using their dino gems made it that much quicker to destroy them. And as the team was about to do battle with the two of them, Zeltrax appeared, completely transformed and modified to fit for the strength he had received from the power of the tree. He didn't take kindly to any of them, and the battle raged on.

But it was enough to have Zeltrax flee for some time, giving him an advantage to snatch a civilian and be on his way.

Conner followed him and found his captor was none other than Krista. And it crushed Conner more as he did his best to keep the cyborg at bay. It didn't work, and Conner found himself in the rock quarry going after Zeltrax.

Conner had had enough from the cyborg, and though shaken, but not completely down the encouraging words from his teacher played through his head.

"...you can't just expect passion to just be there. It has to start somewhere, and it has to grow. And if you believe in yourself and what you can do, than you'll discover you can do a whole lot more.." Dr. Oliver had told him hours ago regarding his doubt.

Conner got to his feet, and looked up at Zeltrax who continued to climb up the wall of the rock quarry. "Okay. It's on, now." He used the powers of the dino gem, feeling the energy surge up inside him as he called out to his special power of super speed, Super Dino Mode and his Triassic Power. His body was engulfed in a gold light as he transformed into the Triassic Ranger. Then he cried out again, and felt a new surge of power run through him. It was then and there the new Dino Thunder Battlizer appeared.

And with that new power, it was enough to save Krista from harm and bring down Zeltrax, sending him back to a state of loss.

"I'll be back." Zeltrax grolwed upon his departure. "Beware, rangers."

And with that, he was gone into a red invisi-portal.

The next day opened up a new set of beginning between Conner and Krista. He had apologized for acting like a dumb jock, and hoped that she would give him another chance to prove that he was a different guy. And the team couldn't agree more. He was more than just a jock, he was the leader of their ranger team and their friend.

To be continued...

_A/N: Not much of a change, but it had to be added. Until another time, later daze. And May the Powers Always Protect You._


	64. Regrets and Doubt

**Part Sixty-Four: Regrets and Doubt**

_Summary: After the discovery of finding out Zeltrax is still alive, it sparks up even more rage in the black dino thunder ranger. But will he tell the others what is going on with him and can he find comfort in Kim?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers doesn't belong to me._

_A/N: Okay, it's a little out of the way, and since I haven't done a whole lot with 1st POV, here you go. It's not much. Just a few wedding discussions and a little anger that will tie into the very last battle for the Dino Thunder Rangers. But that's all I'm gonna tell you guys. If possible, tell your friends to read this. I'm really looking for some more reviews. Thanks all. New and old. Without you this would have already been placed on the shelf months ago. Until another time. Peace._

* * *

_"When living in this kind of life, one must expect anything to happen. I just never thought something like this would." -Eclyptyk Neo_

* * *

School was done for another week, but meant setting up the agenda for the following week. That that I really didn't mind that, but there was something that was bothering me more and more. Only hours ago I had witnessed new life being born with a few other teachers and students on the spot where the ancient tree once stood.

I held a huge grudge. A burning rage that just couldn't be tamed. And I didn't know why. No, wait, I did. There would be no real satisfaction until it was fulfilled. It was that simple. Damn it! Zeltrax was still alive. Out of all the people--or more so evil beings--Zeltrax. And as much as I never want to go back to that very day where I had destroyed him with a killer blow, or so a thought, with a cold heart, he was still around. Why must he ruin this for me? I actually felt happy and relieved to have one less problem, but he just decides to come back and haunt me more.

I mean, I know this evil power is no longer a problem, but there is still rage where I once felt happiness. And I wouldn't have it any other way of saying this, but this is Zeltrax's fault. I thought he was gone, but on the aerial assault craft played in my head like a broken record. I felt this new surge rise up in me.

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to grade the papers I issued out earlier. Yeah, being a teacher during a time like this wasn't good. It was just so frustrating. I just could not concentrate knowing that Zeltrax was out there. And he wouldn't take kindly to anyone. Including Mesogog, the man who had given him life.

It was late in the evening hours of a Friday night. And I had promised Kim I would look over some wedding plans with her once I got done. Yeah, that was four hours ago. I said I would be done in an hour.

I heard the footsteps echo through the hall, coming to a halt at the threshold. And I knew it was Kim, but I buried my head further into getting the grading done. I didn't want her to know I wasn't doing anything now for four hours except thinking about that last battle with Zeltrax. I just didn't want her to know, but knowing her, she'd probably figured it out in what I was doing.

"I'll be out there in a few moments, Kim. I'm almost done." I said quietly, hoping she'd leave it at that.

Kim walked over to me, holding a concerned look on her face. "Are you sure? You've been in here for four hours now." She ran a caring hand through my hair and laid a kiss on my cheek.

I turned away, entering in scores into the computer. "I'm fine, Beautiful."

"No, you're not. I know what's bothering you, Tommy."

"Nothing's bothering me." I tried to say calmly, but I felt the rage surge again.

"It's Zeltrax." she said simply.

I looked away and forced out a breath. I didn't have to lie to her. She got it in one guess. And when that name escaped her lips, I felt the fire in my heart grow. I turned the chair back to face her as she walked over into my waiting arms. I pulled her closer, as I shuddered in fear. "How could this happen? All this time. I thought he was dead. I was sure I killed him."

Kim laid a kiss on my head. "Well, now you know you're not to blame for his death."

"I mean, I offered him help, but now his call for vengeance is much worse. He isn't after just me and the other rangers, but also Mesogog."

"Everyone is given another chance to right their wrongs. Maybe Zeltrax is around to fix what he did." she suggested.

I didn't really want to believe her, but I figured she could be right. And I wouldn't know how else to put it. I tried to help Zeltrax multiple times, but he wasn't gonna have it. He just didn't see eye to eye with me. That last battle on the aerial assault craft changed everything.

"C'mon." she pulled me to my feet. "Take a break."

I followed her out of the room, hand in hand. And I was glad to have her here now. It was hard not seeing her in nearly a month, and if I had to go on without seeing her for that long again, I wouldn't know what I'd do.

We walked into the living room, where several wedding magazines were laid out on the table. The stereo was on quietly in the background running through the XM stations to find songs to play at our wedding.

I collapsed on the couch beside my fiancee and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "So, what do we got?"

"Color schemes." she began as she grabbed one of the magazines. "I was thinking of having a sorta baby pink-creme color."

"Hey, whatever works. I'm up for anything." I shrugged.

"C'mon, baby, I can't do this on my own."

"Yeah, I know. But, you also know that I'm not a wedding planner either."

"Well, neither am I, but this is our wedding."

I nodded, laying a kiss on his cheek. "I know. Whatever makes you happy." I looked up as I heard the start of 'My Boo' by Usher and Alicia Keys play in the background. I couldn't help but smile. "Isn't that ironic?"

Kim blushed. "I think it's a sweet song."

"Well, I know. I just find it funny that it's almost true about us."

"Wedding song?" she suggested.

I shrugged. "Actually, I'm still looking at some other options. But it could be a possiblity. You should write it down."

She pulled out a notepad, thumbing through it and tossed it in my lap. Apparently, she already had several songs in mind. And many, I hadn't really heard of. I guess I need to catch up a little with the love songs. "Well, okay, I take that back. It seems you already have some in mind. So, what else do we got?"

"My mom called up saying they have the centerpieces and floral arrangement already done for the reception hall. And they also booked the place we were gonna have it at."

"Which would be?"

"That little resort called 'Ranger Paradise.' Isn't Bulk and Skull running that place?"

I couldn't help but smile. I nodded. "Yeah, they are. I was up there a few years ago for a visit when that huge red ranger battle went down. I didn't want to believe it myself, but it was even funnier when they realized it was me. I guess they never would have thought I'd chop off all my hair. They're still going on about meeting Rita and Zedd, and their determination to figuring out who the rangers were."

"Still?" she seemed surprise.

"Yeah." I nodded again. "But, ya know how it is. Made a promise to Zordon."

"Speaking of that, are we still up for starting fresh? Are we gonna tell our parents our deepest darkest secret?"

"Can I say that I'd prefer to keep it that way?"

"They're family, Tommy." she protested. "And I mean, by now, I think they have a right to know. There have been plenty of ranger teams after us to cover up for what we did for the people of Angel Grove."

"True, but, mind running that by me again? Yes, there have been plenty of teams that have come to pass in the last few years, but what about me and the teens?"

"They have every right to know, Tommy. I think we owe to them more now that we're gonna be one big family."

I sighed. And she was right. We had discussed it briefly upon her return, but I guess it was more for me to say that she was right about this. Starting off fresh with this whole marriage life thing. "Yeah, you're right."

"Oh, and before I forget, since that 'White Tiger Ranger' isn't around anymore, I promised Joey he could meet a Dino Thunder Ranger to replace that promise you made to him all those years ago."

"That was nearly 10 years ago." I breathed, not believing that Kim's kid brother still had that plastered in his mind.

"He still has that little 'napkin contract' you both signed off on. It's only fair, I mean, he did leave us alone after you did that."

"But that's just wrong. He wouldn't stop whining about getting a friggin' smoothie and we had to take him everywhere we went that day."

"I'm surprised you remember that day."

"Remember?!" I breathed. "I lost nearly $100 bucks to that little snitch."

"I told you to never make a bet with him. He usually wins all the time." she instructed with a laugh.

But how would you feel to be outsmarted by an eight year old at the age of 16? Yeah, don't ask. I mean it. That boy would have it coming to him if Kim made sure I wouldn't smack him upside the head for setting up all those scandals. I don't take kindly to competitions, and we had to do everything he wanted to that day, or he'd make a big deal about the times he had caught me and Kim making out in her room. But it never went beyond that, and it wasn't like we were done with our homework, I was just hoping for some alone time. He was always out with friends, and if we did it at my house a few times--well, my mom is a very nosy person. And if he'd back off, and give us our space, I promised him he'd get to meet a Power Ranger. Damn it, unfortunately for me, he still wants that to happen.

"Don't think of it as something bad, Tommy. He's just a curious boy."

"Yeah, okay. Okay. I guess we could consider fessing up, as long as I ain't the one doing all the talking."

"Trust me, you won't. I wouldn't want to leave you hanging after all these years. I mean, I'm right there with you being an original."

"Don't tell me your pregnant, too?" I asked with some curiosity. "I mean, I'm sure I used protection."

"I might..." she said quietly, looking away.

"Hey, I'm serious, Kim! I mean, kids would be nice, but I don't want to rush into it..." I said in a panic.

She put a finger to my lips, silencing me. "I'm kidding. I'm just checking to see if you're awake."

I let out a sigh. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. I'm not pregnant. Not yet, anyways."

I let out a breath. "Do you have any regrets?"

She looked at me startled and confused. "No. Why would I?" She got to her feet and pulled my arms around her as she wrapped her arms around me. "Don't tell me you are."

"No. Of course not." I shook my head. "I'm just kinda looking at the 'what if's'. I don't really know why, though."

"I know why." she laid a kiss on my lips. "It's Zeltrax. C'mon, why don't I make it go away?"

I didn't have to object as I got to my feet and followed her upstairs.

To be continued...

_A/N: Okay, so I'm obviously clear that my writer's block is hitting me more and more. And I'll be cutting this series short—well, I guess I can't with all these chapters already, but I'm still up for doing a sequel if you want it. Review and keep doing what you're doing. This will probably be my last post for awhile, so enjoy what you can. I'll see ya'll on the flip side. Isang Diwa! Isang Mahal!_


	65. Lavaly Fighting

**THE REASON - _Part Sixty-Five: Lava-ly Fighting_**

_Summary: A day off from school has Tommy searching the woods for Zeltrax._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers isn't mine._

_A/N: Okay, so now that the season is done, and I failed to catch up with it, I must apologize. However, there is still much I need to tie into the series, as opposed to this whole AU-world. Either way, enjoy. This is set prior to "Isn't it Lava-ly?", but has no real tie into it. Read and reply._

* * *

"_If I had a choice, I'd end all this now. If I have to kill the both of us to do it, I will. I won't let the suffering continue. I can help you." _-Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days passed.

Dr. Oliver made it clear that he'd be gone for the day in search for Zeltrax. He made it clear to Conner and Kira that he didn't want to take any risk with Zeltrax out there seeking revenge on all. He'd inform them if he found anything.

Now, sitting in the lab with much curiosity and worry was Kim as she watched her fiance run through the room grabbing the equipment he needed.

He slipped several things into a gym bag encrusted with the Dino Thunder symbol. Then he turned and headed for the forest entrance.

"Good Luck, Tommy." Kim called out.

Tommy cursed internally and turned back and headed over to his lover. He laid a kiss on her lips and apologized quietly. For the longest time, he could push everything out of his mind to focus on one thing. And at that moment, it was finding Zeltrax. But when he heard her voice, it snapped him back into reality.

She pulled him closer and laid another warm kiss on his lips. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Aren't I always?" he laid a kiss on her forehead.

As he turned away, she pulled him back over to him. "I mean it, Tommy. Zeltrax is different now." she instructed.

Tommy nodded. "I will, okay? I'll be fine." He turned away just as Hayley was coming in. "Keep me informed, Hayley."

"I will, Tommy." she nodded. "But just be careful."

He flashed a peace sign and headed out the door.

-----

Minutes later.

Tommy pulled the jeep into 'park' deep within the forest. He pulled out the newly modified fossil finder to track down the cyborg's energy force. He walked deeper into the woods using his own unique ninja skills along the way in hopes to find the cyborg faster.

"C'mon, Zeltrax. I know you're out there. You gotta be looking for me."

He continued on for a few more feet, but stopped looking into the shadows. He knew someone was around. He could feel the strange aura in the air. And if wasn't a good or safe feeling either.

He peered over his shoulder and threw himself to the ground as an electrical bolt flew his way.

"Were you looking for me, Dr. Oliver?" a voice growled as a figure emerged from beyond the trees.

Tommy slowly rose to his feet, tossing the fossil finder to the ground. "You know, Zeltrax, I've had about enough of you."

"As I of you, Tommy. But this time you won't win."

"This ends here, Zeltrax." Tommy said cooly.

"You said that before and you didn't destroy me then. What makes you think that you'll have the power to destroy me now?"

"Because last time I wasn't feeling like myself. Step down, Zeltrax. You can't win this fight on your own. And you know more than anyone that good will always triumph over evil."

Zeltrax extended his hand out to launch another electrical bolt toward the legendary ranger. Tommy launched himself over the bolt and came to a landing on the ground with ease. His eyes settled on the cybord, and he was sure that he'd make the first move. He felt the rage surge in him. The anger for seeing the cyborg alive--as of the undead--when he was sure he was dead.

"You will be the first to be destroyed, Tommy." Zeltrax growled.

Zeltrax ran forward toward the legendary ranger. Tommy rolled away and side-swiped the cyborg sending him to the ground. But Zeltrax quickly recovered and launched another electrical bold toward Tommy. Tommy dove to the ground barely missing the blow by a few inches. He jumped to his feet and jumped into the trees disappearing into the shadow.

"Get down here, Black Ranger!" Zeltrax growled.

"C'mon, Zeltrax. You have to come find me first." Tommy replied as he leapt toward another tree limb. He looked down at the cyborg scurrying through the area.

He knew he had to use other tactic against the cyborg, which meant staying under a low profile. He morphed quietly and used the gem to disappear out of sight. He jumped to the ground in silence, peering behind the tree to see the cyborg come his way.

"Come out here, Dr. Oliver, so I can destroy you." Zeltrax demanded.

Tommy threw out a kick sending the cyborg hard to the ground. "Hey, Zeltrax. How can you destroy me if you can't even see me?"

Zeltrax growled as he got to his feet. He swung at open air, hoping to make contact with the Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Tommy took slow steps back to avoid the sword. But there was no real challenge there if Zeltrax couldn't even find him.

"Show yourself, Tommy!" the cyborg demanded.

"I'm right here, Zeltrax." the man emerged from behind the trees no longer hidden by the power of his gem. "But before you destroy me, wanna think twice about what would happen if you did do that?"

The cyborg didn't reply as he jutted toward the black suited man. Tommy moved away and kicked the sword away throwing the cyborg off balance. He pinned him there, fighting to keep him down.

"C'mon, Smitty. Don't do this. Let me help you." Tommy protested.

"No one can help me. The only thing you can do is be destroyed. I will have my revenge, and no one will stop me." The cyborg kicked the black ranger off of him, his hands settled on suited man's neck.

Tommy twisted and squirmed, but the grip tightened. He couldn't move. He felt the shortness of breath, the blur in his eyes. "Smitty..." Tommy breathed, trying to pry the hands off his neck. "We're not the enemy. If you destroy me now, you'll never destroy Mesogog. He created you! But I can help you!"

Zeltrax backed off, growling in pain. "Nooo!"

When Tommy sat up, the cyborg grabbed his head. He growled again and ran off into the distance as he disappeared into a red invisi-portal.

Tommy quickly got to his feet. "Power down." His ranger suit was demolished and he appeared in his normal clothes. He let out a breath and rubbed his neck feeling the air enter his lungs again. "Another time, Zeltrax. Another time."

He turned and walked away, heading back to his jeep. He hoped Zeltrax would see where he was going with helping him out, but there was no guarantee.

Zeltrax turned no one.

Tommy had a lot of work to do.

_To be continued....._

_A/N: Just another little battle with Zeltrax, and since it isn't anything new, no one really likes him. He just causes way too many problems, but other than that, I'll drop the subject. Until another time, peace out. May the Power Always Protect You._


	66. Nervous Wreck

**THE REASON - _Part Sixty-Six: Nervous Wreck_**

_Summary: Kim spends some time with Kira to discuss wedding plans. Tommy spends time with the boys and runs into a nervous wreck when Jason pays a visit._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers not mine._

_A/N: Just a little chat between friends. And an intro into the love triangle between Conner/Kira/Trent. And, if possible, you all want a sequel, and see how it turns out you'd better read and reply. Until another time, peace._

* * *

"_I never realized that planning a wedding was going to be this hard. But, in the end it will be worth all the trouble, right?"_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Kira was in the park waiting on Kim. She had promised the teen sometime to hang out, and she knew she would be needing it. There was just too much testeosterone that she didn't need to deal with. It wasn't that Hayley's been a great friend, but there was just some things that Kira could only tell to Kim. It was the ranger thing. It was getting to know her more on a friendly level/sisterly level.

"Hey, Kira." a voice called out.

Kira whirled around on the picnic table and saw the familiar face of the former pink ranger wave to her. She waved back, jumped off and greeted her friend with a warm hug. It was clear their bond had turned more into a sisterly bond, but either way it was good to see them on a good level.

"So, how are you doing?" Kim asked as they ended up back at the picnic table.

Kira forced out a breath. "A little exhausted. I mean, senior year isn't exactly what one would call fun right about now."

"Yeah, that's school for you. Lemme guess, college applications?"

Kira nodded. "Oh yeah. I mean, I've gotten so many different college information in the mail, and I haven't heard a lot of them."

Kim smiled. "Yeah, that sounds just like senior year. Have you decided on a college yet?"

"No." Kira shook her head slightly saddened. "There is just too many out there."

"Well, take your time. I mean, that's the best thing anyone could do now. Just don't wait too long. I guess I should apologize for Tommy for freaking you guys out with all this work."

"Well, it's not just him, Kim, no. It's just the work load is starting to pick up with all these projects. I mean, this ranger thing is running me down."

"Yeah, that's what it does. But just hang in there, it'll get better." Kim encouraged.

"So, how is he doing anyways? I mean, with Zeltrax being back and all?" Kira asked cautiously wanting to know.

Kim forced out a breath, shaking her head. "It's taking a lot out of him. He's really stressed out about it. That's why he's been issuing out the huge amounts of homework to keep you guys occupied."

"Has he gotten anywhere with the search?"

"If he has, he wouldn't say nothing to be. But that's how he is sometimes. He'll only say something if he needs to. Or when he's confident he knows what he's talking about. If not, he's just really stubborn, and it'll take a lot of time to get it out of him."

"So, I noticed. So, lay it on me, Kim. What's the scoop on this wedding of yours?"

"You mean Tommy didn't tell you?" she seemed surprised that the teen didn't know.

"Well, we've bugged him, but I guess he doesn't want to say anything." Kira shrugged.

"Stubborn as always." she shook her head in dismay. "Well, we've made it clear on the date. It's gonna be on December 18th, right after you guys get off for Christmas break. He didn't want it to conflict with your finals or school work. And hopefully, the weather should be nice, which I wouldn't doubt, we're gonna have it at Angel Grove Park."

"Oh, where you guys shared your first kiss?" Kira gushed, wanting to know more.

"That would be the one." Kim blushed. "But since it's gonna be one crazy ranger reunion, every ranger present is gonna be wearing their primary color. Yet, I would credit Tommy if he could pull of all four of his colors on our wedding day."

"That would be something to see."

"I just hope by then we wouldn't have to worry too much about Mesogog." Kim sighed.

"No doubt. I doubt you'd really like to have Mesogog ruin your wedding day." Kira nodded.

"That always tends to be the case though. The evil dude likes to destroy all the fun out of a day just so they could find one victory for themselves."

Kira couldn't help but chuckle. "But I gotta know, we never really got your initial reaction from when Dr. O proposed to you?"

Kim looked away as a sense of redness ran over her face. "Oh my god, I just didn't think it would happen so soon."

"So soon? We all thought it happened way too late." Kira protested.

Kim shrugged. "Well, what's done, is done, right? I don't know. I just didn't know what to expect. I mean, only hours before that we could finally hold each other close. We resolved our differences in a flash, and made love for the first time for hours. I mean, he's definitely full of surprises, and Aisha had warned me time and time again that he was up to something. I just never thought it would be this."

"I mean, you don't regret it?"

"No." Kim seemed surprised that the teen was asking her all this. "The only thing I regret is ever writing that letter and avoiding him all this time. Avoiding my real emotions for ever seeing him as a friend. But more so now, as my fiance. I mean, I guess I failed to tell him that once we parted ways all those years ago, I never really stopped thinking about him. I always thought about wondering if breaking up was for a reason. That we really needed some time apart and if he was happy without me. It's been hard, but I think we've made our relationship stronger now."

"Well, I think it's sweet." Kira smiled brightly. "I mean, you guys being high school sweethearts and first loves."

"They say you can never forget your first love, no matter if you make it work or not."

"Did you expect to marry Dr. O in the end?"

"Ya know, Kira." Kim sighed taking a breath. "To tell you honestly, I didn't think he'd take me back in the first place. I mean, I know we were both scared to start a new relationship, and personally I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to take me back all too quickly. I mean, I did break up with him. He still carries all those scars and pain. I think he's a little scared still."

"Why? I mean, he did propose to you." Kira protested with confusion.

"He did. But I know he fears me leaving him again. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's different. He's not the same man I met back in high school, and I don't really blame him after all these years. People do change. It's all about trust. I think I still need to work a little more toward earning all of it back from him."

"I would have thought he put that behind him."

"I would have thought that, too. But he hasn't done it completely. College changed him."

"A lot of things changed him." Kira nodded.

There was a silence that fell over them.

"Something is bothering you." Kim said slowly.

"Not really, no. But how do you know?"

"Know what?" Kim asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"About love? How do you know it's love?"

"Trent?"

Kira looked away, but said nothing.

Kim looked at her friend for some time, and noticed the uneasiness in her. "Conner?"

"Shhh!" Kira shushed her friend. "I mean, I don't know. I mean, Trent is cute and all. And maybe I might have something with him. But there's just something about Conner... I don't know, Kim. Is it love?"

"Lemme guess, you're really confused. And you can't really rely on your heart because you don't know how each of them react if you go for the other?" Kim guessed, but knew she guessed correctly when Kira sunk her shoulders.

"Basically." Kira nodded without a doubt.

"Well, you can't do wrong with experimenting. Go out with each of them, it doesn't necessarily have to be a date. Spend some time with each of individually. Who knows, you might end up with someone you least expect." she smiled.

Kira let out a breath. "Thanks, Kim. I'll keep that in mind. You're not gonna tell Conner are you?"

Kim ran a cross over her chest. "Cross my heart and hope to die I won't. Besides, Ranger's honor. It's only fair."

Kira wrapped her arms around her a friend into a hug, glad to have another set of ears and advice around. "Thanks, Kim. I mean, I don't want to assume anything."

"And I get that." Kim nodded. "For awhile, you're gonna be confused when it comes to love. I know I was with Tommy for the first time. But eventually you'll find your one. And you'll love him deeply."

----

Tommy walked out of the cyber café, smoothie in hand, with Conner and Ethan following close behind. Trent had to work another double shift, with students worrying more about school rather than work. Tommy figured the two had a lot of questions to ask him regarding the future plans of the team, and what was going on with Kim. Not that he would mind, he just only wondered what they would ask him. Yet, they were the gossip bunch, even if it was just among the other rangers, but it was enough to say he didn't want to know where it was going.

"Hey, Dr. O, where's Kira?" Conner asked with some curiosity. "She didn't come by the cyber café after school."

"And Kim? Don't you two usually see each other after school?" Ethan asked. "And since when is Kira a concern for you, Conner?"

"Just wondering, that's all." Conner said quietly, as he sunk into a chair.

"She's hanging out with Kim, guys. Kinda that whole 'sisterly bonding' those rangers like to call it," Tommy replied as he found a seat in front of the two teens. "Meaning I'm free for interrogating, since I know that's what you want to do."

"All right. Sweet." Ethan smiled brightly. "First question. Have you guys set a date for the marriage?"

"December 18th. We didn't want it to conflict with your school work or finals, so it's that weekend when we get off for Christmas Break." Tommy replied simply.

"Isn't it bad luck to get married on a Saturday?" Ethan scratched his head.

"Are you all about tradition?" Conner looked at him confused.

"Well, I know that Jason and Kat are getting married on Saturday, too, I'm only saying…"

"No, I know what you're getting at Ethan." Tommy nodded. "But I don't really see a problem with it. It's going to be the day of completion on that day—a nine, so there is every right in my mind that nothing will go wrong that day."

"Well, if Mesogog doesn't decide to show up and ruin the party." Conner protested.

"Hopefully by then we wouldn't have to worry about Mesogog or Zeltrax."

"Hey, Dr. O, I didn't know you were into numerology." Ethan seemed surprised.

"Numerology?" Conner furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

"All you really need to know about it, Conner, is that there is a theory that states that all things within the universe is connected by a single-digit number. Usually 1-9. They incorporate 0 sometimes, but not all the time. It's a way to say we're all connected by something else out there." Tommy said, trying to make it sound simple, but it was clear Conner wasn't understanding any of it.

"The original binary code." Ethan said simply.

"Okay, fine. Whatever, Einsteins." Conner shook his head, not wanting to deal with the subject any further. "So, now that the day is set for your wedding, Dr. O. What about the location? I hear it's gonna be in Angel Grove."

Tommy nodded. "Well, you're right. It is. We're hoping for an outdoor reception at Angel Grove Park where we shared our first kiss."

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Ethan gushed with a laugh.

"I thought so." Tommy could only shrug.

"So, among all the rangers in existence, do you have any idea who is coming?" Conner asked.

"We haven't actually sent out the invitations yet, so I wouldn't know."

"You need to get on that, Dr. O. It'll come up before you know it." Ethan instructed.

"Yeah, I know that. But as far as I could tell, no matter what those rangers will make something of it."

"Why?" Conner asked.

"The World's Greatest Ranger is getting married. I think that says a lot right there."

"Yeah it does." They nodded. "Let alone, our science teacher. I don't even think the school board knows. What will Principal Randall say?"

"She'd think I was crazy, let alone find anyway to fire me if I get out of line. Whatever that may be, but up to this point, I'm tired of dealing with her anyways. She can say whatever she wants, she's not gonna ruin it for me."

"So, what's the deal with Jason? Talk to him lately?" Conner asked.

"Busy. Haven't gotten a chance." Tommy looked up, as a man who was stumbling about caught his eye. He shook his head, as he saw the familiar face it belonged to. "And speaking of the devil original red ranger himself…"

Tommy slowly got to his feet and rounded around the table just as Conner and Ethan turned to see who it was that caught their teacher's eye. It was in fact, Jason, the original red ranger. And he didn't look all too good either. He looked a little paler than usual. Jason took a few more steps forward and stumbled into the waiting arms of his friend.

"Whoa, bro. I'm so glad I found you." Jason breathed.

Tommy shook his head as he helped his friend to a seat. "Two words, Jase. Breath mint. What are you doing here? And have you been drinking?"

Jason shook his head before looking up at his friend. "Don't be silly. Just a little dazed."

"I told you to back off all those herbal remedies Adam gave you. You can only handle so much. No overdosing." Tommy instructed.

"Only one conclusion, Dr. O," Ethan began. "Wedding jitters. Everyone usually gets them, one way or another. It's practically normal."

Tommy sighed as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're having doubts, Jase."

"I can't do it." Jason shook his head. "I just can't…"

"Nervousness." Conner nodded agreeing with his friend.

Jason looked around slightly dazed, his eyes looking a little bloodshot. He looked at Tommy, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled himself to meet his friend eye-to-eye—or as best as he could. "Think about it, Tommy. After this, it's done. No more bachelor life. No more real parties. We're stuck with the girl we got. No more dating, man."

"Jase, calm down." Tommy pulled his hands free. "Get over it. It'll be fine."

"Listen to me, man. No more of the crazy life, T. It's just gonna be nothing but Kat. For you, nothing but Kim. And that's it. It's all downhill from here. We're not gonna make it…" Jason protested in a panic.

Tommy threw out a punch that locked contact with Jason's lip. Jason hit the table catching his breath as Ethan and Conner jumped back with shock.

"Whoa, Dr. O." Conner breathed as he helped Jason stand upright.

"Was that really necessary, Dr. O?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

Tommy grabbed Jason's other arm as he let out a breath. "Sorry, bro. I had to do it. You were getting out of control."

Jason collapsed into the chair. He wiped his lip and nodded. "No. No. You're right, T. I'm overreacting. That isn't like me."

"You love Kat, don't you?" Conner asked as he found his seat again.

Jason shook his head, then nodded. "I don't know. No.... I mean, I do. I just.... I..."

"Wedding jitters." Ethan concluded as he took a seat sipping his drink.

"Yeah, I guess so." Jason sighed.

"Hey, it's normal. It's called cold feet. You're just nervous."

"Like a certain someone on his very first date ever." Conner could help but laugh.

"Don't go there, bro." Ethan glared at him, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about. Conner was talking about Ethan's date with Cassidy that didn't exactly go according to plan.

Tommy took a seat beside his friend as he planted a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don't tell me you're gonna bail. Kat is gonna freak on you if you do. And anyone who's anyone doesn't want to freak Kat out."

"Relax." Jason held up his hands, hoping to avoid any confrontations from his friend. "I don't plan on it, no. It's just hard. I mean, I just can't believe it's happening."

"Kinda how Dr. O is reacting about his own wedding?" Conner chuckled.

"You're happy right, Jason?" Ethan asked, making sure that his ranger predecessor wasn't nothing but talk. "Ya know, something could be seriously wrong if you think otherwise."

Jason shook his head. "I can assure you, Ethan. I don't plan to screw this up. I mean, I got two kids with the woman. And if I bailed out on her, she'd find every single way to file a suit against me. It's just..."

"A lot to take in right now." Tommy finished for him.

Jason nodded again. "Trust me, Tommy. You'll be the same way."

Tommy scoffed, shaking his head. "Doubt it, bro."

Ethan and Conner exchanged a look and nodded. "You are."

"Hey, I ain't like Jason over here. I know what I'm doing this time."

"And didn't you say that when you sent Kim out on a plane for Florida the first time?" Jason countered raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to kick your butt for saying that?" Tommy glared at him.

"And do we have to get in the middle of this again?" Ethan said, hoping the stop the two from saying anymore.

The two older rangers looked at each other again before turning to look the other way.

"So, Jason." Conner began as he looked at his red ranger predecessor. "What do we expect to see from your wedding? Something big?"

Jason shook his head. "No. Small. Nice and simple. Just some close friends and family. I don't expect to invite the entire ranger crew to see it."

"Hey, don't even start with..."Tommy looked at his friend, pointing at him.

Jason smacked his hand away, looking beyond the table toward the younger rangers. "Unlike my wedding, everyone would die to see Mr. Legendary get married. Not that I wouldn't mind the company, I just don't want to make it that much of a big deal. And if you ain't gonna see one or the other ranger at mine, you'll probably see them at his."

"Thanks for that. 'Cause I know you're gonna try to invite every ranger out there if I haven't already," Tommy sighed.

Jason nodded, wrapping an arm around his friend. "And they'll be glad to know you two finally kissed and made-up."

"No doubt." Conner agreed. "I would hate to imagine if you two still hadn't kissed and made-up now."

"We'd be screwed." Ethan nodded.

"Well, I don't want you guys to assume you'll find the perfect woman in high school. Though, I was lucky with Kim even if we had our rough spot. Don't rush into love or marriage. It isn't just about the looks but what matters underneath." Tommy instructed his young proteges.

Conner let out a breath as he sunk into his chair. But his action had the other guys notice his uneasiness. A sense of curiousness fell over each of them as they eased closer to see what the problem was with their friend.

"Some thing is up." Ethan concluded as he looked at his friend with much anticipation.

"Spill it, little bro." Jason said.

Conner looked at each of the guys at the table. But it was evident in his face that something was wrong, or up. He dropped his head, hoping to clear some of the tension, but it could not be done. "I have this friend. And he really likes this girl...."

"Time out, bro." Ethan stopped his friend from saying anymore. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What?!" Conner looked at him with confusion.

"Uh-oh. McKnight having girl problems." Jason gasped as he grabbed his chest. "I thought you were supposed to be the guy to turn to if we needed help with girls."

"It's not like that...." Conner protested, but his face was turning red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce the king of jocks, star soccer player, Conner McKnight. Who, for once in his life, can admit to having some girl problems and must seek out advice from others." Tommy laughed, then cleared his throat when he saw the seriousness in his student's face.

"So, what's up?"

Conner looked at each of them again, thinking of what to say. But he knew he couldn't get very far if he lied. And he couldn't afford to do that. He let out a breath and prayed internally, hoping they wouldn't flip out about what he would say. "It's Kira."

Ethan nearly choked on his smoothie as the words escaped the red dino thunder ranger's mouth. Jason and Tommy nearly fell off their chairs since they were leaning back in them in the first place. And a series of crickets filled the table.

A silence fell over the team for a moment.

"Whoa." Ethan breathed, fanning his face. "That's different. Dude, you know that Kira and Trent are a thing, right?"

"Well, not necessarily." Tommy corrected, shaking his head. "They didn't announce anything."

"But than again, they could be on the down-low." Jason said.

"Since when did this happen?" Ethan asked, wanting to learn more about the situation.

Conner looked down with guilt. "I don't know. It just did. I mean, every time I look at her now, I have this funny feeling."

"What about Krista?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, well. We're starting to see eye-to-eye, but I don't know if it's really there." Conner shrugged.

"Oh, Conner is stuck in a love triangle." Jason smiled.

"You gotta do something about it, Conner. You can't just sit here and assume nature will take its course. If you feel strong and confident about something, you should go out for it." Tommy instructed.

"But that's the thing, Dr O. I don't know if I'm really sure about this. It could just be infatuation." Conner protested.

"Did Conner McKnight use such a word as infatuation?" Ethan seemed a little surprised.

"Just be yourself, Conner." Tommy said simply. "I mean, I think Kira knows you well enough to say that you've changed in this past year. I mean, I'm not saying you have to go out and consider it a date. Just spend some time alone and get to know each other as friends. Who knows, maybe you two might become something in the future."

"And if her and Trent really are a thing?" Conner seemed worried.

"It doesn't hurt to be a friend and just hang out. It's what lets each of us know how friendship really is." Jason said.

"I'd have to agree with them, Conner." Ethan nodded. "Anyone who's anyone knows the best advice comes from your predecessors."

Conner looked from his friend dressed in blue to the two men in front of him. He didn't want to admit it, but for a long time he had kept a watchful eye on Kira, especially when Trent first joined the team. He just didn't want to take any chances, no could he now. Maybe they were right. Maybe he should explore what opportunities he might have with Kira. There might be something. And if not, he could try straightening things out with Krista. He could only wonder in the back of his mind, if Kira might have some feelings for him.

_To be continued...._

_A/N: Nothing but spreading the love. Of confusion. Either way, let's just hope it doesn't turn out too bad. Stay tuned._


	67. The White Battle

**THE REASON - _Part Sixty-Seven: The White Battle_**

_Summary: It is clear that the morphing grid with the White Ranger is being disrupted with two being present. Now, the battle begins between Trent and his evil clone. And who will be the victor in the battle?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: I must apologize, I have hit a rather creative low, so some of these chapters may seem redundant to the series. I am sorry, but I have to balance out my entire life along with this story. But it is cool, I like to get responds on it._

* * *

"_There can only be one. I remember the day it happened for me. You have no other choice but to destroy your other half."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.

Trent finally had the day off to spend some time with his dad. Yet, it was hard to say much when he couldn't get enough answers. He entered the greenhouse located in the back of their house to see his father among the plants.

"Hey, dad." Trent greeted as he met his father in one of the stations.

Anton looked up, pushing open a smile. "Trent. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard you got a Green Leaf Award for your latest research." Trent commented. "I just came by to congratulate you." He said as he embraced his father in a hug.

Anton breathed as he wrapped his arms around his son briefly to return the gesture. "Um...thanks, son. I only wish I was that successful with all my experiments."

"Still no way of finding a way to beat Mesogog?" Trent asked as he followed his father through the greenhouse.

Anton looked at his son, picked up a plant and shook his head. "No."

"Dad, let me tell the other rangers. They could help you." Trent encouraged.

Anton let out a breath, shaking his head again. "No, Trent. I can do this. I just need some more time to figure this out."

"Time may be something we don't have anymore of, dad." Trent said sadly.

Anton was about to say more, but was interrupted by the cheerful voice of a female. Cassidy Cornell. She was doing a report on his latest research, and Anton made clear of it. Hoping that his experiments will prove a success in feeding all. Yet, it was short lived when Trent noticed the dazed look in his father's eyes. He pushed Devin and Cassidy toward the door, hoping they wouldn't find out what was going on with his father.

Trent could only hope his father would find answers soon. The evil was creeping up quicker on Anton, and he was at the brink of loss of complete control. Trent just hoped it would never come down to that. He'd hate to lose his father to such a menace as Mesogog.

----

The evil cloned white dino ranger had just disappeared, leaving the four dino rangers lost in confusion. And as they reported back to the lab to see the status of the fight, they found out that the white dino gem couldn't afford the distribution of power among two people. It could only be one. And they all voted it go to Trent. But with hopes to contact him about the news, they were disrupted by the source of a huge jaded soldier in their mist.

Tommy forced out a breath, dropping his head. "Like that is anything new. C'mon, guys." He turned to Hayley. "Get ahold of Trent and inform him of the news. We'll go take care of that jaded monster."

"I'm all over it." Hayley nodded firmly as she turned back to the computer console.

"Good Luck, guys. Come back safe." Kim announced from her place at the computer.

"Don't we always?" Conner couldn't help but smile.

The team morphed and retreated out of the forest entrance.

----

Meanwhile, Trent was leaving the greenhouse after seeing the effects and damage that could only mean one thing. Mesogog had taken control of his father's mind for the time being. It sparked up some anger in him, but he pushed it aside as he headed back to the house.

But his dino communicator went off as he pulled it up to his face. "What's up, Hayley?"

"Trent, are you feeling okay?" She asked with some concern.

"I'm okay. But my dino gem isn't acting right."

"You'd better come to the lab. I need to inform you about something."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

He turned around to see his evil clone standing there, arms crossed.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow. This ends now." the evil clone replied darkly.

Trent twisted his wrist to reveal his dino morpher. "Hey, I got no problem with that. White Ranger! Dino Power!"

A white light encased the teen as he was transformed out of his civilian form into his dino thunder ranger form.

The evil clone didn't hesitate to power up to his highest level of power. He transformed into his own Super Dino Mode, and moved toward Trent. Trent was there to move away and guide his kick to register into the side of his aggressor. The evil clone growled as he swung his arms to make contact with his enemy. Trent took the beating as he stumbled to the ground from the blow. But as each exchanged a set of attacks, Trent noticed the signs of fatigue that followed with each attack.

He'd be lucky if he got out of this, especially if he lost this battle. This was one of them he couldn't afford to screw up on.

Time passed.

The battle raged on. As each got an attack in, both were growing more tired. The evil clone continued to trade insult with his enemy in hopes to make him lose concentration, but it wasn't enough. They charged at each other for one final blow, the evil clone used his spike from his wrist, Trent using his Drago sword to make the blow. Sparks flew and each attack was lit brightly.

Each turned to the other letting out an exhausted breath, looking intently at the other.

"I guess you wanted it more." The evil white ranger concluded with a growl.

"I guess so." Trent let out a breath.

"Good-bye, White Ranger." The evil clone said as he fell forward to his knees.

The area was erupted with an explosion and the evil White Ranger was gone for good. Trent watched the white light escape into the air and find its place in his morpher, energizing him and giving him back his full powers as a ranger.

----

Hours passed.

The Dino Stegazord was now back in its rightful place on the ranger team. The team also managed to put an end to the gruesome jaded soldier using the combined powers of all the dinozords. An incredible aspect considering, it was the first time the entire team was in one zord at a time. It was the introduction of the Dino Rage Megazord, and when that came into formation, no monster could ever stand a chance against them. Let alone, if they decide to go into Super Dino Mode, it would be one victory with a thousand words and memories.

The teens had retired to the cyber café to go about their school life, leaving Tommy and Kim alone.

Tommy collapsed on the couch beside Kim in the early hours of the evening.

Kim was flipping channels, obviously not satisfied to find anything on. She sat up and laid a kiss on Tommy's lips. "Hey, Handsome. Rough day in the superhero office?"

"Like that's anything new." he dropped his head. "I'm getting far too old for this job."

"Discouraged already? I'm surprised. Something like that coming from the legendary ranger himself?" she laughed as she found a place in his arms.

"I guess after all that's already happened in this past year. And all that's happened within the very existence of us rangers, I'm about ready to hang up the suit right about now."

"Don't let it discourage you, Tommy. I'm sure you'll find a way out of this with another victory."

"I don't know." he sighed. "I mean, I guess I'm glad that the evil white ranger is gone and all. It's one less problem we need to worry about, but our biggest battle is yet to come."

"I don't like how you put that." she protested looking at him with a panic.

"I just hope the teens won't be discouraged if that final battle destroys their powers for good. I mean, no one likes to deal with the fact of losing something like that."

"It hasn't happened yet, Tommy. And you shouldn't assume something like that would happen." she instructed.

He nodded, agreeing with her. "I know. I know. I mean, you're right, but...."

She put a finger to his lips, stopping him. "Let it go. Don't even think about it. No matter what anyone says about the future or fate, you always have the power to change it."

He forced out a breath, looking down. Kim cuddled closer to him, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and laid a kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Beautiful."

"No problem. I'm always here." she replied.

They snuggled up on the couch and watched TV until they fell asleep.

_To be continued...._

_A/N: See ya next chapter._


	68. United Forever

**THE REASON - _Part Sixty-Eight: United Forever_**

_Summary: The team attends Jason and Kat's wedding. But something else is lurking in the dark when each of the ninja rangers are starting to feel a little weirder than usual._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: Okay, first off, this story is centered around Tommy and Kim, not the old crew. And I am also not the best person to go to about getting things right at a wedding or reception. I've seen some movies, but actually attending one and remembering it was way too long ago. So, if I screwed up, I apologize. And still trying to figure out how to write about Tommy and Kim's wedding. Anyways, enjoy. Peace._

* * *

"_I never expected to see the day that my best friend would be marrying my ex. But best wishes to the both of you. Congratulations!"_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.

Just hours ago, Jason and Kat had tied the knot and became the newlyweds of the team. It was a simple wedding. Small with close friends and family. And from both sides of it, it was obvious that each of them were feeling the tension. Both Tommy, the best man, and Tanya, the maid of honor had to keep both Jason and Kat straight about what was about to happen. It took the other rangers from the old crew to convince the two otherwise, that they were meant for each other, and that this step into marriage would be something more to unite them as lovers.

And when the two had exchanged vows and sealed their marriage life with a kiss, all tension was pushed away. The burden was lifted and all were relieved to have one happy couple united by the bonds of marriage.

With that now just memories, the next was being created at the reception hall. Again, nothing big or fancy. And all rangers present knew they'd be hoping to expect more from the legendary ranger's wedding. Each had exchanged a look with him, as he knew what they were all hoping for.

Many of the friends and family out of the ranger crowd were conversing amongst themselves, while the other rangers just seemed to be dispersed throughout the room conversing with other rangers.

The ones present. The entire old ranger crew–the originals, minus Billy. Then the Space Rangers, all six of them. Wes and Eric from the Time Force Team. And the Dino Thunder Rangers.

The newlyweds were making conversation with their own families, leaving the 'ranger brothers' to pick on their legendary leader. The 'ranger sisters' were on one end of the room, the guys on the other.

"You know this is gonna be you in a few months, T." Rocky laughed as a means of greeting.

"Yeah, you sure you ain't gonna bail this time?" Zack asked as he ruffled through his friend's hair.

Tommy swiped Zack's hand away, annoyed at how much the original black ranger liked to mess up his spiky hair. "Back off, guys. I thought this was Jason's day, not mine. You'll have your chance later."

"Aw, please. You and Kim are a far more bigger deal than Kat and Jase. And I'm not saying that, cuz Jase is our buddy, too and all, I'm only saying what is true. Anyone whose anyone knows that we've all been waiting for you to tie the knot." Zack concluded.

"Just giving you the heads up, Tommy." Adam shrugged. "I almost would have thought you'd come in the color red to tease Jason."

Tommy looked at his attire, noting it was a completely black suit from head to toe. He figured it was best to keep with the current color rather than try to make something out of four colors. And as he looked at his friends, they were all dressed in their primary color. Zack, Adam, and Carlos had a black suit which was similar to his own. Rocky had a black suit with a red dress shirt to match all other red rangers in the room: Conner, Wes, Eric, TJ and Andros. Trent had a white attire on. Ethan had it simple with a buttoned-up dress shirt covered by a jacket, but wasn't much for wearing a tie, at all. The girls were also in their own shade of ranger color, but more of an offset-pale color. But it still distinguished the color of their rank on the team they served.

"Take a pass on that. I'm sticking with black." Tommy shook his head.

"And your own wedding?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Still in the stages of deciding." Tommy concluded.

"Meaning he will procrastinate." Adam sighed.

Tommy dropped his head again, hoping they'd lay off of him, but it was obvious he wasn't gonna get out of it when Andros, Eric, and Wes were making their way over to them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the legendary ranger himself?" Eric said as a means of greeting. "Ya know, I'm still up for that little Q-Rex/Dragonzord battle."

Tommy pushed open a smile, got to his feet and clasped his friend's hand in a ranger shake. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Cocky Quantum Ranger himself. I'm still game whenever you want to do this. How ya doin', Eric?"

Eric shrugged as he chuckled. "Same old. Same old. You don't seem to change one bit, do you? Dino Thunder Rangers?"

"That would be the four color-coordinated teens in the room, Eric. And yeah, I did create them." Tommy turned to the other two red rangers, Andros and Wes, greeting them with a firm handshake. "It's been awhile, guys. What's new?"

Wes shrugged. "Same as Eric, here. But what's this I hear about another wedding in the works with you being in the spotlight?"

"It's true." Tommy nodded.

"Finally touched things up with Kim." Rocky nodded.

The three red rangers exchanged a look with their counterpart then nodded, before turning back to the legendary ranger.

"It's about time." they said in unison.

Tommy took a step back, shocked at the emphases they put on it. "Man, is everyone gonna get on my ass about it?"

"Yes, man. We got every right to." Zack said as he wrapped an arm around his friend. "I mean, it took you _how_ long to do this?"

"Don't start with me." Tommy shrugged Zack's arms off his shoulder. "I..."

"You were just chicken to do it any sooner." Eric concluded. "Tell us something we don't know."

"Are you guys gonna leave me as the scapegoat and the center of all these disses?" Tommy sighed.

"That seems just about right." Andros nodded.

"Hey, what's up my fellow crime-fighters." TJ called out as he broke through the group to become the center of attention.

Ethan, Conner, Trent and Carlos were not too far from his tail.

"Man, do I love this guy?" Ethan commented as he jumped into the array of 'ranger brothers'.

"Well, aren't we one big happy ranger family?" Conner commented. "Mind giving up some intros Dr. O?"

"Dr. O?" Eric raised an eyebrow looking at the legendary ranger. "Oh right, forgot that you were hoping to get rid of your ranger deal to become a teacher. And look where it got you."

"Shut up, Eric." Tommy said behind clenched teeth. For as far as he could tell, he was always behind every diss that came his way. Each regarded one aspect of his life, and Eric was the worse next to Jason to bring it up. "Conner. Ethan. Trent. This is Eric and Wes of the Time Force team. And Andros of the Space Ranger team."

"And you know, I earn that title as best ranger." Andros said as he took the teens' hands in turn.

"Don't go there, Andros." Tommy protested.

"Uh-uh. Oh hell no. What about me? Remember, _I_ replaced you 'cause you were too old as Dimetria put it." TJ said.

"Dimetria never said that." Tommy shook his head.

"Hey, _I_ changed the outcome of the future." Wes said.

The red ranger predecessors, minus Rocky, moved away from the group as they began to file out what they left behind.

"And here we go." Adam groaned, dropping his head, looking over at the teens. "Guys, have fun trying to make conversation with them now. And Conner, don't try to get into it, 'cuz it'll only get worse."

"Meaning?" Conner asked.

"They are duking out who was the better red ranger." Zack sighed.

"Lucky for me, I don't necessarily need to get into the scheme of things considering I was never apart of 'Operation: Forever Red.'" Rocky breathed a sigh of relief.

Conner let out a breath, breaking through the argument, stopping them short of saying anything else. They all turned to look at him with curiosity. He tried his hand at giving a great speech for the legacy left behind. Briefly, his predecessors thought about it, but TJ continued to bring up the concept that he had replaced the legendary ranger. And Conner was at a loss. He moved away finding a place among those left out. They congratulated him for trying, but figured they'd start their own conversation.

----

Time passed.

And it was time for Tommy to give that much needed speech about his best friend and his wife. He walked over to the mic with glass in hand, each in the room turning to him. He looked back at the couple sitting behind him each holding a smile on their face.

The room fell silent as Tommy cleared his throat and tapped the mic to hear a slight feedback escape from it.

He looked about the room briefly, suddenly feeling a sense of dizziness fall over him. And it wasn't due to the champagne. He shook it away as he raised his glass slightly. "Okay. I guess, I'm here to give the best man speech. And I know a lot of us here were hoping to see me hitch it first, but I must apologize. There will be a rain check on that for a few months."

The room filled with slight chuckles and laughter as he paused.

"But, that is not the point. The point here, is to congratulate the newlyweds, Jason and Kat." he turned slightly to look at them. He looked onto the side table where his fiancee sat with a warm smile across her face, and couldn't help but push a smile open. He looked back at the crowd. "Ya know, I got a chance to get to know these two people for some time. Jason was like a brother to me in every way except blood. To Kat, though we used to be a thing, don't let it ever crush our friendship. You were both there for me as friends. And when I look at them, I see happiness. I see compassion in what I share with my soon-to-be-wife. I only wish you guys the best and nothing less. Take care of each other and the family you have yet to raise. There will always be a unique power inside you that will guide you back into each other's arms if you ever feel loss. It's with my privilege, honor, and status to be the first to grant you guys many more years together in happiness. Congratulations, Jason and Katherine."

Each person raised their glass and the couple raised their glasses and tipped them before sharing a warm kiss.

Tommy slowly found his way back to his seat, as he collapsed into it with an exhausted heap. Something was wrong as another sense of dizziness fell over him again.

Jason tapped his best man on the shoulder, leaning over to whisper into his ear. "I'm surprised, Tommy, you come up with that on the spot? Kim told me you didn't have a speech set."

"Yeah, I did. Why? Did it sound like crap?" Tommy said.

"No. I'm impressed. You weren't exactly much for the big speeches. It was good." Jason couldn't help but smile.

"Well, I expect to see something that matches that standard if not better at mine."

"Don't worry, I already got that covered." Jason winked.

Minutes passed.

Jason and Kat had shared a dance on the floor, opening the floor for dancing to all others interested.

Tommy sunk lower into his seat. He seriously wasn't feeling good, and hoped that he hadn't made it too obvious. But didn't. Kim laid a hand on his lap, turning his head toward her. She looked so elegant in her dress, and Tommy couldn't wait to see her in an even more radiant dress on their wedding day.

She looked at him with great concern laying a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hey, Handsome, you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." he said simply.

Kim looked out at the dance floor, seeing the couple stand out among those that joined in dance around them. "Regrets?"

"Nope." Tommy shook his head.

"Ya know that's gonna be us in a few months." Kim stated.

"And you do know that it'll come up quickly, right?" Tommy said.

"Meaning you can't procrastinate on some of this stuff." she instructed.

Tommy nodded, but all of a sudden the conversation wasn't registering. That last statement didn't sound all too clear to him. "I know."

"As permission from the best man, may I take his fiancee out on the dance floor to share one dance?" A voice said, charmingly as a hand extended out for the petite woman in pink.

The couple looked up to see Conner standing there. Conner exchanged a look with his teacher with a wink, knowing exactly what he was doing to leave the teacher to time alone. Tommy nodded as Kim took Conner's hand and was pulled gently from the chair. Tommy was relieved to have some time alone, but it wasn't long when Adam tapped him on the shoulder and directed him out of the room.

Tommy followed Adam out of the room, seeing Rocky leaning up against the wall, rubbing his head.

"What's up?" Tommy looked at his friend in black with concern.

"Well, I don't know." Adam admitted, shrugging. "He just looks a little paler than usual. How are you doing? I noticed you don't look too hot yourself."

Tommy shook his head as another wave of dizziness swept through him. Adam grabbed his arm, stabling him as they walked over to Rocky.

"No." Tommy sighed. "I don't know. It just started to happen a few minutes ago. I thought it was nothing, just lack of water."

"It's more than that. I mean, I feel it too." Rocky finally looked up. "What do you think it is?"

Adam shrugged, but as he did. He, too, felt the wave of dizziness sweep over him. Tommy and Rocky caught him before his knees hit the ground. But it was clear that all three of them were feeling the effects of something. They just didn't know what. Then Tommy hit the ground and his eyes fell shut. He watched an array of color dance in his head. Six colors that he could distinguished belonging to one team: red, teal, yellow, crimson, navy and green.

Tommy let out a painful breath as he opened his eyes. "The Ninja Storm Rangers."

"Huh?" Adam and Rocky pulled him back to his feet.

"But how? Their powers were destroyed." Rocky protested.

"Something is wrong. There is an imbalance. Something." Tommy breathed, unsure how to describe what he saw.

They stopped short as they heard footsteps from up the hall. They saw Aisha and Kim coming their way. Kim was clinging to Aisha more as a support than the other way.

"Kim." Tommy breathed as he felt his knees weaken again.

Rocky moved toward the women, taking Kim in hand as the five ninja rangers met in the center of the hall. "What's going on?"

Tommy let out a breath as Kim collapsed into his arms as he found the strength to get back on his feet. "I don't know. How are you doing, Aisha?"

"I'm okay. But Kim doesn't look so good." Aisha said quietly as she laid against Adam for support.

Tommy looked at the small petite woman in his arms, and didn't have to disagree. She looked a little pale as Tommy pushed a strand of hair out of her face, laying a kiss on his forehead. She opened her eyes to look up at him, as a sense of fear swept through them. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out."

"Tommy, I'm scared." she whispered.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her as he looked toward his other ninja counterparts. "My only conclusion for this is that the Ninja Storm Rangers are involved somehow. We'd better figure this out soon, or it could get worse. And this is something we can't tell the others."

"Including us?" a voice called out.

The team turned around to see the dino thunder rangers standing there all anxiety to find out if they could help in any way. Tommy sighed, knowing he'd have to tell them what he knew about the situation.

"What's up, Dr. O?" Ethan asked as he moved toward the ninja team.

"Yeah, is every thing alright?" Trent asked.

"I really hope so. But I can't guarantee it, guys." Tommy concluded.

"A dark cloud is looming." Adam said slowly as if he could see the future unfold before his eyes. "I feel it. The changes in the air. And whatever it is, Mesogog won't be too far behind."

"What kind of change?" Kira asked.

"I don't know, Kira." Tommy shook his head. "That's something we still need to figure out."

_To be continued...._

_A/N: Oh, isn't that sweet? No, the stuff before the issue at hand. But like I said, I'm not the best person to come to about that topic. I don't even know what to say about getting this far. It's gonna get wrapped up soon. See ya next chapter._


	69. The Darkness of the Ninja

**THE REASON - _Part Sixty-Nine: The Darkness of the Ninja_**

_Summary: Tommy is suffering from some nightmares regarding his fellow ninja counterparts. But, each of them is feeling the changes, too. And what could it possibly be when the dreams reveal the destruction done by three unlikely ninjas-the Wind Ninja Rangers._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, nor will it ever be mine._

_A/N: Pre-"Thunder Storm" and again, I wasn't really hoping to go this far into the season with hopes to make it totally AU, but come closer to chapter 80, it will. But by that time, this series should finally be coming to a close. Either way, read and reply. Just hope I didn't completely confuse you. I'll explain it as much as I can. If you're still confused, just drop me an email and I'll get back to you as soon as I can._

* * *

"_I thought it was a dream. I hoped nothing like this would happen. But when evil lurks in every corner, you gotta be open to anything."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days passed.

But nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Adam, Rocky and Aisha had returned to their normal lives. That was all they really could do until there were more answers to the situation. It must have just been the air. Nothing more than that. Tommy would inform them if anything came up. And they were all at dead ends with this anyways. It wouldn't matter either way. The answers would just have to roll into place when need be.

Tommy felt fine now. He watched Kim closely, figuring she must be the one taking the worse beating if something really was going on. He informed Hayley of the news, who was well ahead to set up a program to monitor all energy activity within the state of California. But it was still in the test stages. Nothing was secure about it, or working properly.

Tommy was sitting in the lab looking through the filed regarding the last ranger team--the Ninja Storm Rangers. He read the reports that Cam had sent him, but found nothing that could link up his recent set-back of dizziness. And he had been far too busy to contact Shane or the others. Let alone, he just hope it wasn't anything serious. The last thing he needed was to deal with anything but the task at hand, getting rid of Mesogog once and for all.

"Then why do I see the strange colors residing around the ninja storm rangers go through my head?" Tommy asked himself. "Why do I feel so confused at the moment?"

"I wish I knew." a voice called out to him.

He turned around to see the petite woman he would eventually call his wife and sighed. She walked over to him, laid a gentle kiss on his lips and found a place on the arm rest of the chair.

"How are ya feelin?" Kim asked quietly.

Tommy shrugged. "I've been better. Okay, for now. How about you?"

"I'm okay." she said simply. She got to her feet, pulling him up to his feet. "But it's late, Tommy. You should get some sleep. You can't work yourself up over something that you haven't found any answers to."

Tommy forced out a breath, knowing she was right. He followed her toward the stairs. "We can try in the morning."

They headed up the stairs and into their bedroom, cuddling close before falling into a deep slumber.

Hours passed.

Sweat ran down the side of Tommy's face as he tossed and turned in bed.

----

Dream state.

Tommy's eyes flashed open as he found himself in the woods. He looked around slightly confused. "What's going on?"

He looked down at his chest, noting he was now in his newly modified ninja suit, similar to what Rocky, Adam and Aisha had worn during their stay in Reefside. The suit was like a jumpsuit, set in black with a streak of white to indicate the color his ninja powers were accustomed to.

He turned around, pulling away from an attack with an invisible force. He jumped into the shadows, only to be met by the attacks of another aggressor. He blocked each shot and turned to get back into the opening. The ninja followed just as another emerged from the trees. He leapt away just as the two came crashing into one another. And the battle raged on, as two more ninjas followed suit. Four against one. But he didn't mind, he was merely testing their skills. See how well they had improved.

Time passed.

The four ninjas surrounded Tommy like he was trapped in a box, bowing in turn to end the battle.

He forced out a breath as each of the ninjas removed their hoods. "Man, I gotta lot of work to do."

"You're getting better. I thought you were supposed to train us, Mr. Top Ninja." Adam teased with a smile.

"Don't start with me." He looked at each of his fellow teammates, the original ninja team, shaking his head. "This can't be real, can it?"

"It almost feels real." Rocky shrugged.

"Don't tell me this is some sick and twisted joke, because I'd rather not want to have you guys intruding my dreams. No offense." Aisha said.

"None taken, 'sha. Tommy, what's going on?" Kim walked over to him, pulling his hand over to her.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know."

Then a blanket of darkness filled the land. What was once lighted, was eaten by darkness. The only light came from the radiant size of the moon shining down on the area.

"Okay, I don't assume this is part of the script." Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"I'm about ready to call it. I'm suppose to have a nice peaceful sleep. Not one filled with darkness." Aisha protested.

"I don't like this." Kim sunk closer to her lover.

Adam and Tommy turned to their left sensing another presence in the area. However, it was no good. They were all swept off their feet by an invisible force and thrown hard into the ground. Each groaned in turn, sitting up.

Three figured emerged from the guard of the trees to stand before the ninja team. Each wore the same attire as the ninjas on the ground, minus the additional hood. One was dubbed in teal, the female of the group. Another was in yellow and the leader, taking the center was in red. Each seemed to wear the suit as if they had for years, and a dark cloud loomed over them. It was the Wind Ninja Rangers.

Tommy's eyes widened as he slowly got to his feet. "Shane? What are you doing?"

Shane took a step forward and bowed. "So, we meet again, Falcon Ranger."

"Shane. It's me, Tommy. Remember, I was the one who helped you with your ninja powers." Tommy took a cautious step forward.

"Reasoning? Bad idea, T." Rocky said quietly.

Then, it was hard who made the first move. But one of the lead ninjas did from one of the teams. Each dished out a series of attacks hoping to throw the other off balance. Adam was there to right Tommy's slip ups hoping to push his aggressor back. That only pushed Dustin and Tori to follow suit and take out the other ninja rangers.

But it was hard to distinguish who would be the victor and who wouldn't. Three more figures emerged from the shadows to join in taking to older skilled ninjas down. Each dubbed in their given color; navy to Blake, crimson to Hunter, green to Cam.

There was no way to convince them otherwise, as Tommy could tell. There was something wrong with them, and it wasn't easy to tell if it was really a dream or reality. The five ninjas came in line in front of the young Ninja Storm Rangers unsure what to make of the attacks.

"You will be destroy. You don't stand a chance against us." Shane declared.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy caught his breath with confusion.

"Beware, Ninjas. You have been warned." Hunter said.

Then the Ninja Storm Rangers disappeared into the shadows just as Tommy collapsed to the ground. He felt a shortness of breath as he groaned in pain. The team rushed over to him, as Adam and Kim pulled him back onto his feet.

A silence fell over the team when they heard an evil laugh fill the area. An evil laugh that only went to one person--Lothor.

"It's only begun." Tommy breathed.

----

Tommy's eyes flashed open. He sat up catching his breath and turned to see Kim sleeping soundly next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and laid a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled lightly and turned to look at him, opening her eyes. "Hey, Handsome. Time to get up?"

He looked over at the clock, shaking his head. It was only 3:00am. "No, Beautiful. Just had a strange dream. Did you have one?"

She sat up and looked at her fiance with great concern. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he laid his head on her shoulder. She caressed his head gently. "You saw something, didn't you, Tommy? What did you see?"

"I don't know anymore, Kim." he said quietly. "I really don't know anymore. What if Lothor is back? We can't afford any risks like this."

"Relax." she said soothingly. "We'll figure something out."

"I really hope so, Kim."

A silence fell over the two of them as they laid back in bed and fell asleep. The echoing cry of their animal spirits intertwined and echoed through their minds as they fell into a deep slumber.

_To be continued...._

_A/N: Something simple, I think. Okay, so here is the low down. Each ranger team has a unique mental connection with one another. But no team really shares it best unless you're under the original ninjas (aka Ninjetti–and I know it isn't really used in the TV series, just the first movie, but I like that name), the Dino Thunder Rangers (remember back in Chapters 39-42 where they had to contribute to the breaking of the pink dino gem) and the Ninja Storm Rangers (who has some significant connection with Tommy, Adam and Rocky–the three who helped trained them in one way or another). And any ninja ranger associated within the two groups has some connection with one another, and there is an imbalance in the morphing grid because the energy wasn't fully stabilized when the ninja storm rangers went through their last battle. Okay, I hope that clears some things up. But for now, g2g. See ya next chapter and may the powers protect you always._


	70. Thunder Storm

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy: Thunder Storm_**

_Summary: The Abyss of Evil has been opened and Lothor has returned to seek revenge. He calls on the Wind Ninja Rangers to do his dirty work as he encodes their ranger powers with evil. The original ninjas are taking the toll, but no one as worse as Kim. What could this mean for the team, if the Dino Thunder Rangers can't defeat the Wind Ninja Rangers and their predecessors can't be of much help in their weakened state._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, just the main concept of this story is._

_A/N: Okay, there really isn't much change from this and "Thunder Storm", so my apologizes on that. I have a bad case of writing's block and the holiday break. So, just give me a few days to settle down, and I'll try to improve. But for now, just read and reply to what you can. Thanx._

* * *

"_It's what we feared. We have to meet. And we must rely on every source we can to defeat this. No one will be safe if we fail."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Days later.

Hayley was sitting at the computer console running a few codes on the screen, testing out her new program. Kim was sitting beside her trying to make due with what the codes meant, but it all look foreign to her. Tommy paced the floor behind them, obviously more agitated than happy with the success.

"Have you got anything yet, Hayley?" Tommy asked with great concern.

"I'm still loading the program up, Tommy. Just give me a minute." Hayley sighed, but knew if she didn't hurry up he'd explode.

He wanted answers, but couldn't get around to finding them. He just wasn't sure what he could have done. He needed to find answers, and if Hayley wasn't gonna get around to it, he would have to find it out on his own. Kim got to her feet and approached him, hoping to lay off the agitation. He really didn't, as she wrapped her arms around his waist to comfort him.

"It'll be okay, Tommy." She whispered, pulling him into a hug.

Tommy forced out a breath as he wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know, Kim. I really don't think it will."

----

On the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor, CA, a group of utility and construction workers were running tests in the area for a potential hazardous wiring problem in the area. Unfortunately, for them, there was no real success and they would have to call it a day.

The area fell quiet as the workers left the area.

Something was wrong though.

There was something else amiss on the silence.

The ground began to rumble and shake as it opened up. Cracked open like a egg and the area began to emerge with a strange purple light and a figure pulled its way through the crack.

He pulled a hand up over the edge and laughed out loud to claim he was back for revenge.

Lothor had returned.

----

At the cyber café.

Kira and Trent were sitting on the couch studying for another round of tests for school. Not that being a senior was okay, being last year in high school, but some of the classes they took was rather rigorous and challenging. And it wasn't any easier with a round of saving the world while balancing out a personal life with the likes of school, too. It was a little difficult. Lucky for Trent, he was off for the rest of the day, but if Hayley ever needed an extra hand he would be there in a flash.

Kira looked up, as she heard two people's voice catch her attention over the long line of voices in the room. They were two boys, one in a blue hat, the other was a white boy slightly taller than him. They were heading over to the bar waiting to get some service from whoever was working.

She nudged Trent's shoulder. "Hey, Trent, does that guy at the bar look familiar?"

Trent looked up to see the two guys she was talking about. "You mean the guy in the blue hat? No. Not really."

"I don't know, he just…" Kira protested shaking her head.

"Well, you can do something about it. You can either go up there and ask, or we could get back to studying. We got a big test coming up in History, and we're way behind on reading." Trent said as he set the textbook on the table, looking through the pages.

Kira looked down briefly at her notes, but looked back up. She swore she saw the guy from some other place, but she couldn't figure out from where. He was around Trent's height, if not a little smaller with a dark-complexion. He wore the color of blue, which seemed to suit him well as if he wore it for his entire life. And he seemed friendly enough to make a conversation with.

"It's really bothering you, isn't it?" Trent asked as he looked at Kira nod. "Go ask. It wouldn't hurt to find out."

Kira let out a breath, tossed her stuff on the table and moved toward the bar. She cleared her throat as she made it over to the two boys still waiting for service at the bar. "I'm sorry, you look really familiar to me. Have we met before?"

The boy in the hat turned to look at her. He shook his head, as he removed the hat for her to take a better look at him. "Um…I don't think so. Do you follow motocross?"

Kira looked at the teen again, shaking her head. It still wasn't clicking, but she knew him from somewhere. "No. Why? Is that what you do?"

"Well, yeah. I'm Blake." He held out his hand for her to shake. He pointed to the guy behind him, pushing open a smile. "This is Jesse."

Kira smiled lightly as she took her hand away. "I'm Kira. So, you ride around on a motorcycle for a living?"

Blake chuckled at the comment, as he moved toward the foosball table. His friend followed close beside him. "Yeah, I do. You should check it out, you might like it."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Kira furrowed her eyebrows, blushing slightly.

"It's nothing like that, no." Blake shook his head. "Part of being a rider is getting people out to see what you can do. It's the way we get an audience. There's a race tomorrow at the Reefside Motor Raceway. Bring some friends, I'll get you a few passes."

Jesse patted his pockets and found a few passes inside. He handed them over to Kira who thanked them kindly and headed back to the couch.

Trent was obviously jealous at the gesture, but said nothing when she returned. "So, did you figure out who it was?"

Kira found a place on the couch beside her friend. She handed him a pass to the race tomorrow. "No. Not quite. He says his name is Blake and he does motocross, but I swear I've seen him elsewhere. So, you wanna go?"

Trent handed the ticket back to her, shaking his head. "Sorry, I can't. Gotta work tomorrow. Hayley's got me pulling a double shift. But can we please get back to studying? I don't want to fail."

Kira looked at him for some time. Then looked up as Blake called her out. He was heading out the door with a smoothie in hand, and his friend close behind. She waved back with a smile, and looked back at Trent, who didn't seem to care too much about it.

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a glee of interest.

"Do you think I am?" Trent said, coolly. "I'm just a little preoccupied."

Kira didn't want to say anymore. It was hard to tell where their relationship was going, even as friends and she refused to push him to do or say things he didn't want to do. She knew though, he was a little jealous at the gesture that Blake gave her, but let it go. She grabbed her book and went back to studying.

----

Underground lab. Hours later.

Hayley let out a frustrated breath as Tommy walked over to her with some concern. "I just don't understand it. I've ran through this program a million times, and I've checked every line of code. Through the primary routines and sub-routines, and it just doesn't seem to be working right."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked with some confusion.

Hayley pointed to the screen as she pushed some buttons. It was a map of California and according to it, there was a line of strange energy radiating throughout the entire state. "Unless it is a computer problem, there could be an evil energy surge erupting throughout the entire state of California."

"Tommy…" a voice called out quietly behind them.

Hayley and Tommy turned around to see the petite woman take a small step forward. Her knees weakened and she turned slightly pale.

"Kim." Tommy jumped over a table and caught his fiancée before she hit the ground.

Tommy's eyes fell shut as he saw what must have been a dream. He saw the Wind Ninja Rangers on a ledge looking out at the sea, their sensei stood before them, giving them all their newly-modified morphers. But something else was wrong. When they went to morph, a strange purple light shot through their body and shook them up. When they looked up, each held a cloudy evil in their eyes. He forced out a breath as he slowly pulled Kim to her feet, looking toward the forest entrance.

Hayley got to her feet, just as the forest entrance opened up. Then the familiar faces of Adam, Aisha, and Rocky stood there with a great deal of concern on their faces.

"We got major problems," Adam let out a breath.

"You got that right." Hayley nodded.

----

Hours later. Blue Bay Harbor, CA.

Cam Watanabe, a teacher at the secret Ninja Storm School, raced back after finding the ripped scroll and purple slime in the woods. He could only make one conclusion on the matter. The purple slime came from the Abyss of Evil, and the only person who could leave such a wake in his tracks was Lothor.

And that meant that he had returned. How he did it, was hard to comprehend. But why was clear. He wanted revenge.

Cam pushed his way through the gates to the school to find it in ruins. Deserted. No one was around. The entire place was destroyed.

He pulled out a small device hidden in his robe, clicking it on. "It's happened. We need to meet."

Two hours later.

Cam had traced the destruction of his friends through to Reefside, CA. He could not believe the destruction they had already caused, and hoped to find a way around it without getting into a sleuth of trouble. A figure streaked through the area, and came to land beside the ex-Green Samurai Ranger. It was Hunter Bradley, the Crimson Thunder Ranger. He was dressed in his usual ninja uniform as he greeted his friend with a clasped hand.

Cam walked down the street with the thunder ranger following. "I am sorry to have called you away from your students, Hunter."

"Well, if anything is up, you know I'm there. I was just hoping that we didn't have to use these. So, is it Lothor?" Hunter asked with concern.

"It has to be. Who else leaves purple slime in their wake?"

"Have you reached the others?"

Cam shook his head sadly. "They're not responding. None of them."

----

Next day.

Blake Bradley had won another race as three teens followed him over to his trailer congratulating him. Kira, Ethan and Conner were impressed with his skills and enjoyed the invite the other teen had made to the event.

"Well, hey, no problem, guys." Blake smiled as he tossed his helmet to one of the crew members. "You guys busy or something? Wanna catch something to eat?"

BEEP! BEEP!

Blake forced out a breath, pulling out a small device hanging from a chain out of his backpack. He looked at it, shaking his head. "Um… we may need to re-schedule. Is that cool?"

"Is everything okay?" Kira asked a little worried.

"Yeah, I hope so." He nodded. "Hey, it was glad to meet you. I'll catch you guys later." Blake flashed a peace sign and ran off.

The dino thunder trio exchanged a look.

"That was a little weird." Kira shrugged.

"No doubt. What do you think that was all about?" Ethan asked.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Conner pulled up his communicator, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe not. Let's go."

The teens turned and left the area heading for the lab.

----

Tommy paced the room shaking his head. He wasn't sure what to make of the entire situation. "This cannot be happening. I thought that Lothor was gone. How can he be back? There is just no way."

"Well, that's what we all thought, right?" Rocky said as he patted his friend on the shoulder. He looked over at the silence radiating off the black frog ninja, raising an eyebrow. "Or did we?"

Tommy turned to Adam and walked over to his just as Rocky followed. Adam sunk a little lower in the seat.

"You knew about this?!" Tommy pulled Adam to his feet a little frustrated.

Adam tried to push his friend's hands away, but saw the rage that shook him a little. "Give me a break, Tommy. Cam informed me about the situation at hand. He hoped that it wouldn't have happened, but would contact us if anything did."

"So, why didn't he?" Rocky asked.

"Maybe he is still trying to find some answers before he assumes anything." Adam shrugged. "And with this evil surge coming around, I haven't been able to contact him anyways. It's blocking our transmission."

Tommy forced out a breath, letting go of his friend. "Then go find him. Take Rocky with you, and be careful. We can't afford to take any big risks until we know what's really going on."

The alarms went off, just as the computer screen revealed three color-coordinated Wind Ninja Rangers, an army of Kelzaks and two strange evil warriors behind them.

"Great. That's all we need," Rocky sighed sadly.

"Looks like Lothor really is back." Aisha said from her seat in the room beside a dazed Kim.

"Go." Tommy turned to the black and red ninjas. "Find Cam. We can't afford to lose anyone else to the dark side, especially the other ninja rangers."

The two ninjas nodded solemnly and headed out of the forest entrance just as the dino thunder ranger teens were coming in.

"Just being a leader, again, Tommy?" Aisha couldn't help but laugh.

Tommy turned to the other two ninjas in the room, watching Kim intently. He grew more worried about her as this problem was unfolding. She clung to her best friend, without saying a whole lot except trying to catch her breath. Both Adam and Hayley said that she was fine for the most part, nothing too damaging, just the mental strain. It was something that had yet to be explained.

He walked over to her and laid a kiss on her forehead. "You'll be okay, Kim."

"Hey! Where's my reassuring kiss?" Aisha asked with a tease.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. "I would, but knowing Zack, he would kick my ass if I decided to touch you in that way."

"And me." Kim said quietly under her breath.

The teens looked around the room slightly confused. They were unsure what to make of the situation as they turned to their mentor. They greeted the other visitors in the room, but held a great concern of worry.

"Hey, Dr. O, what's going on?" Conner asked, scratching his head.

Tommy turned to his young proteges, then looked back at the computer screen. The three Wind Ninja Rangers continued down the alley carrying a certain stride to their walk. It wasn't something good, but of evil and darkness.

"Evil Power Rangers? How is that even possible?" Kira protested only making one conclusion.

"It could be worse. It could be all six of them." Aisha stated.

"But I thought we were the only one left." Trent shook his head in disbelief as they assembled beside their mentor at the computer.

Hayley turned in her chair at the computer to console the team. "We've been monitoring an energy surge for 24 hours now. It has disrupted the balance between the ninja rangers. And if anything, Lothor is in fact, back. It would only conclude the strange energy surge."

Ethan looked at the ninjas in the room, then looked at his mentor for some time. "So, how come you don't looked very dazed, Dr. O? I mean, no offense."

"My dino gem is protecting me from the surge." Tommy looked down at his morpher. "But I need you guys to get out there and make sure those three don't go medieval on anyone. Trent, I ask that you stay here. Knowing Mesogog, he would take advantage of this."

Trent sighed, but nodded. "Right. No problem, Dr. O."

The other three morphed quickly and departed from the lab.

One hour later.

The teens returned with a loss on their shoulders. The evil Wind Ninja Rangers were too much for them, and they had to retreat. They held a heavy heart for losing a battle against their own kind. And those guys were tough. Trent joined his fellow teens, wishing he could have been out there to help. But there were far too many risks.

Tommy grabbed a chair and popped a squat in front of his young team. "The important thing is that you guys are all right. And that we learned something out of this."

"Like what it is like to get our butts kicked? Again?" Conner dropped his head.

Tommy shook his head. "No. These guys are tough. They're not only rangers, but ninjas too. They can be a tricky bunch, but they can be beat. I only ask that you guys don't destroy them. Remember, they are just like you guys. They're good people, but something happened."

"So, what do we do now?" Ethan asked.

"Defend ourselves. That's all we can hope for. And hope that Mesogog and Lothor don't team up." Tommy said.

"What about the other ninja rangers?" Kira asked.

"I got Rocky and Adam searching for them. I just hope we find them before nothing serious happens."

_To be continued...._

_A/N: Like I said before, there really isn't much of a change between this and the original story plot of this episode. It'll get a little better as the chapters go on. It is time for the countdown. I got 11 more chapters to go after this. So, see ya when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You._


	71. The Heart of the Storm

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-One: The Heart of the Storm_**

_Summary: Three teams of Rangers–Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, Ninjetti– join together to put an end to Lothor and Mesogog's plans to destroy the world and take it for their own. But will it be enough?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: Okay, before you get confused, I have had the worst writer's block you can think of. So, these chapters aren't coming out as I would like. However, I will say this. This picks up where the last left off, with a few things coming from "Thunder Storm 2". But read and hope you understand. I swear, I'll get this story done before the year ends. May the powers always protect you._

* * *

"_Look within to find the real power to win victory over all evil out there. Anything is possible for a ranger young or old."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Cam Watanabe, Blake Bradley and Hunter Bradley walked through the alleyway where they had previously watched their friends toss the Dino Thunder Rangers around like rag dolls.

"This is nuts." Blake shook his head, protesting what the ex-Samurai Ranger was saying. "How do you expect we help the Dino Thunder Rangers without our powers? Shane, Dustin and Tori will kick our asses for sure."

"That's why we got to go back to the Abyss of Evil." Cam recalled, making it clear to his friends he wouldn't back down.

"We gotta get our powers back. It's the only way." Hunter nodded, agreeing with the ex-Samurai Ranger.

"Are you both nuts? We'll die trying to get those things back. I'm not going back there. We all know what's back there." Blake shook his head again.

"Yeah. Our powers." Cam said. "It is the only way we'll be able to beat Shane, Dustin and Tori, too."

"And you know you're gonna need all the help you can get if we are to survive this battle." A voice said from behind them.

The three young ninjas turned around falling into a defensive stance. But eased up with a sigh of relief when they saw the familiar faces of Rocky and Adam standing there. They all exchanged a quick greeting before heading down the alleyway.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought you put the whole ranger thing behind you after what happened last year."

"Well, didn't you guys, too?" Rocky asked.

"Not by the looks of it. Just trying to help out the legendary ranger. Ya know, how he is sometimes." Adam shook his head.

"So, is it true about him creating the Dino Thunder Rangers?" Cam asked.

Rocky and Adam nodded almost disgusted that their friend was getting all this attention.

"Don't feel bad, guys. I hear it is a whole lot of work." Hunter said.

"Yeah, well, if anyone can do it, it's Tommy." Blake agreed.

"So, why don't we get to the Abyss of Evil and get those power coins back for you?" Adam said.

"I still think it is suicide." Blake sighed.

"The longer we stall, the more damage those three will cause." Cam instructed.

---

Conner, Ethan and Kira returned to the cyber café hoping to relay what had happened only hours ago. But they really couldn't. Conner and Kira were sitting at the table trying to enjoy their smoothies, while Ethan was looking up information on the last ranger team.

He flipped through the sites, watching the clips of their epic battle. "It says here that the Ninja Storm Rangers fought like a hundred space aliens at once and won."

"After that battle, I would believe it." Kira looked away with discouragement.

"Oh, c'mon." Conner scoffed. "Those guys weren't so tough. If I could, I'd take them on right here, right now."

Then a strange wind entered the place setting a cold palace. Three figures emerged from the entrance. Things fell quiet as the dino thunder rangers exchanged a look. The three figures stopped to look at the teens sitting at the table. Each was dressed in a ninja uniform, and that only meant one thing. It was the Wind Ninja Rangers. The leader, who was dubbed in red, and was named Shane, according to Dr. Oliver's reports stood in the middle. He extended his hand out into the sky and then forced it out forward, with a powerful gust of wind escaping from it toward the dino thunder rangers.

The teens hit the ground as the gust of wind overtook the table and things around it. Other teens screamed and bolted out of the room, leaving the ninja storms rangers with the other rangers.

Conner growled getting to his feet with frustration. "Can I get you anything? A donut or maybe even a muffin?"

"I try to stay away from sugar. It makes me hyper." Shane said coolly.

"Get up. We have some unfinished business to attend to." The one donned in a teal ninja uniform. It was Tori.

The dino thunder rangers slowly got to their feet approaching their newest threat, eyes glaring. Conner was in the middle, Kira on his left and Ethan on his right. Shane took the lead of the ninja rangers with Dustin on his right and Tori on his left.

"Hey, she looks kinda cute." Conner commented with a smile.

"Yeah. In a sorta ninja-terminator sorta way." Ethan nodded.

Kira smacked Conner in the arm, pulling them back into reality. "Will you two focus here, please?"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Conner apologized as he took a step forward. His teammates following close behind him.

"Can we get on with this?" Shane growled as he took a step forward, with his own teammates following at his side.

"We don't want to fight you."

"Then we're just gonna have to destroy you."

"Is it really necessary to? We're all rangers here." Kira protested.

"Not by the looks of it." Dustin commented.

"We can take you anywhere. But we do it alone."

"And why would we agree to that?" Tori asked.

"It's called honor." Kira stated with a nod. "I thought you ninjas knew all about that."

Each of the dino thunder rangers looked into the eyes of their opposite hoping to find some signs of goodness remaining. But it was too hard to tell. There really wasn't anything there but cloudy darkness.

Shane took a step forward glaring at Conner. "Fine. Under the Harbor Bridge in one hour. Just the six of us. No one else."

"Fine. You're on." Conner nodded.

The ninjas looked at their opposite for some time then disappeared in a streak out of the room.

"Oh, ninja streak. How cool is that?" Ethan commented with a smile.

Conner and Kira looked at him with eyebrows raised, but said nothing as they began to clean up the mess left by the ninjas.

---

Outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor.

Cam, Blake, Hunter, Adam and Rocky were hanging on the edge of the gaping hole leading down into the Abyss of Evil. Each were attached to a set of harnesses and ropes, ready for the descend to the mysterious abyss. But the look on their faces met with a lot of fear and determination to get this done and over with.

"Can I say that this is still a really bad idea?" Blake asked, having the biggest doubt of the team.

"We're gonna need those power coins if there will be any chance to destroy Lothor's plans." Cam instructed.

"Can we just get this done and over with?" Hunter protested.

Adam exchanged a look with his best friend and was the first to jump off the edge, setting his feet on the side of the cliff. "We stick together. If we lose each other, we're doom."

The team nodded and followed the skilled black ninja into the hole.

Minutes passed.

The descend was slow and easy. They couldn't risk taking it in one leap, or someone was bound to be lost. The team came to a stop at the very bottom of the abyss removing themselves from the ropes. The stench of the place had picked up as each of them tried to clear the area around their nose, but the smell was too strong. They explored the area, wondering why is was so quiet in the darken, smelly cave.

Cam walked a few steps forward and pointed out the object floating in the air in the distance. It was his Samurai amulet.

"Yeah, funny how no one is watching it." Hunter scratched his head with confusion.

"I don't like this." Rocky took a step back. "It's quiet. Way too quiet."

Then a group of figures appeared before them in a cloudy smoke. They all fell into a fighter's stance as each could make out Kelzaks and Zurgane, Lothor's loyal henchmen.

"You had to say it, didn't you?" Blake mocked his brother in sadness.

The team launched themselves forward toward their aggressors. Each showed off their unique ninja fighting style, but it was hard to win over their enemies when none of them really had their powers to help them.

Time passed.

The team was growing tired and restless. Even if they could win, it would be a miracle. But then Zurgane launched an electrical attack that shook the entire area. The team fell to their knees clinging to the cliffs, hoping not to fall over. But Blake slipped and was heading for the center. Hunter called out to him and dove catching his brother before gripping the lip of another cliff.

Zurgane barked out an insult as he disappeared along with the Kelzaks, leaving the rangers to their doom.

Cam raced to grab a hold of Hunter's hand, but was pulled off the cliff by the weight of the two brothers. Adam leapt from his own piece of a cliff and grabbed a hold of Cam's legs as he planted his feet onto the ground.

"Thank you, frog powers. Yo, Rocko. Get over here. I need some help." Adam called out to his friend.

Rocky nodded and jumped from his own cliff to the mess hanging over the edge. He helped Adam pull the young ninjas back on the cliff as each breathed a sigh of relief.

Each laid there catching their breaths unsure what to make of the recent events.

"Can we just get our powers and get out of here?" Blake groaned.

"I agree." Rocky nodded. "I figured Zurgane is off to tell Lothor that five clumsy rangers fell to their deaths trying to get their powers back."

"Well, let's keep it that way. Act of surprise is better than nothing at all." Cam said.

"Or death. We wouldn't want that." Adam shook his head.

Cam slowly got to his feet and leapt for the amulet that once used to be his. They slowly descended down the path to find the Crimson and Navy Thunder Coins carved into the base of the wall. And at the very bottom of the pit, the Wind Ninja Power Coins. They quickly got out of there, but kept their eyes and ears open for anything else out of the ordinary. They had to get back to Reefside quick.

---

Tommy paced the room in frustration. He hadn't heard from Rocky or Adam and was starting to get a little worried about if anything had happened to them. He hoped it didn't and couldn't afford the lose if anything did happen.

Aisha and Kim could only watch their former leader pace the room with agitation. They knew he didn't really want to be disturbed. He had zoned out and was focused on only one thing. Getting to the bottom of this and destroying the evil in the Wind Ninja Rangers. Trent was there helping Hayley out, but they too hadn't gotten anywhere with this problem.

Trent turned to his teacher, not liking the agitation growing. He approached his teacher cautiously.

"Where could they be?" Tommy protested, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "They should have been back by now."

Trent tapped his teacher on the shoulder, which had him jump and set glaring eyes on his student. "Whoa. Calm down, Dr. O. Look, there must be a good reason to why they haven't come back yet. Just give it time."

Tommy forced out a breath, looking at the concerned faces on him. He shook his head. "Yeah, you're right, Trent. But time is something we may not have right now." he looked around the room, noticing there were people missing. "Where did Conner, Ethan and Kira go?"

"Back to the cyber café to clear their heads." Kim said slowly.

"So, what do we do now, fearless leader?" Aisha asked, hoping to get a smile on her friend's face.

He let a gentle one pass, but it was clear he was serious about the situation. "We're sitting ducks. We can't do anything until we find where the other ninja rangers are and what damage Shane, Dustin and Tori will do next."

---

One hour later.

The dino thunder rangers had made it to the challenge set by the ninja storm rangers. But there was nothing they really could do with their enemies. They were skilled, even without their real powers. They were strong. They were skilled. They had a lot of experience.

Conner had went up against Shane, using every line of what he had learned in the past year to beat him, but failed. Ethan went up against Dustin in a battle of strength. And Ethan was shocked to see the moves his opponent played on him. He knew ninjas, from his own experience with his ninja mentors, but this guys was tough. Kira went against Tori, but there was really no victor there. It was the powers of the ptera against the powers of water, and each had their fair share of hits.

The Ninja Storm Rangers met up beside their leader as the Dino Thunder Rangers assembled by their own leader.

"This is pointless." Tori growled with frustration at the set-back.

"Shall we?" Shane asked.

His teammates nodded as they threw their hands up into their morphing signature, but was stopped short when another voice called out to stop the battle.

Three people jumped from over a railing on the other side underneath the bridge to meet the six rangers in the center of the action. They bowed slightly to their Dino Thunder Ranger counterparts before turning to their own kind.

"Wait, Blake?" Kira took a step forward realizing the familiar face among the three new arrivals. "That's how I know you. You're a power ranger."

"Good. Cuz we can use all the help we can get." Ethan nodded.

"We're not here to help you guys out. We stick with our own kind." Blake shook his head.

More insults were set toward the Dino Thunder Rangers as they took a step back in confusion. They didn't like how this was turning out, and they had no idea if Rocky or Adam ever found them in time to stop the evil from spreading. Each of the ninja rangers looked at the lone trio on the other side of the battlegrounds. It fell silent, and as the ninja rangers were about to morph, the new trio stopped them again.

Cam held out his hand and instructed Shane, Dustin and Tori to take hold of those power coins sitting in his hand. They had even more power than the ones in their possession now, and would bring about an easier end to their foes across the way. Though they were hesitant, the wind ninja rangers did what they were told.

They replaced the evil power coins with the others and pushed a button on their morpher. The power of the coins threw them off-balance, in turn each was zapped with their given ranger color as they hit the ground. And with a sigh of relief, the other ninjas helped their friends to their feet, the evil deeds no longer present in their mind.

Cam, Hunter and Blake began telling their friends of the discover of Lothor in the area and that they were tricked to do his dirty work. They didn't want to believe it for one second until they saw the confusion on the dino thunder rangers' faces. Adam and Rocky came out from their hiding place among the bushes instructing the young team to report back to the lab to discuss a few things. And they knew that Tommy was getting a little worried about the status of the situation.

---

The hour passed slow in the lab. Trent was sparring with the other ninja rangers, Kim and Aisha to pass the time. Tommy and Hayley worked constantly from their place at the computer stations to find answers, but they were getting nowhere in the search. But it fell silent when the forest entrance began to open, and all activity came to a halt as they turned to look at who was there.

The Wind Ninja Rangers were the only ones standing there, and each felt their heart sunk with defeat. Tommy walked over to the three young ninjas, his eyes narrowed as he tried to pick up on any signs of goodness there. But it was shielded by a cloud of darkness.

"So, we meet again, Falcon Ranger." Shane said coolly as he bowed.

"So, we have, Shane. Where are the others?"

"Now, why would that be a concern to you? They've already been destroyed. Would you like to join them?"

The other young ninjas fell into a fighter stance along their leader, as Trent, Kim and Aisha met their leader in the middle of the room.

A silence fell into the room. No one moved, only sets of eyes rolling each of them trying to find the person beneath the mask of cloudiness.

Then Shane dropped his hands, shaking his head and bursted out laughing.

Tommy breathed a sigh of relief. "Man, you know, you're starting to take this whole joking around thing a little too far, Shane."

"Just testing you, man. The spell has been broken." Shane chuckled as he walked up to greet his friend with a handshake. "How ya been, Tommy?"

The other ninjas moved toward the group in the center of the room introducing themselves to the new faces.

"So, I hear you have your own team, now. How does that work out?" Dustin asked.

"Long story." Tommy shook his head. "But I am serious. Where are the others?"

"Did you miss us?" a voice called from the entrance.

A whole line of figures stepped into the room greeting each other as they came. It was the rest of the team. Adam, Rocky, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Cam, Hunter and Blake. With greetings exchanged and a brief summary of the last few hours, the team had to get down to business and fast. There would have to be no mistakes with this battle. The younger rangers were stationed on the stone blocks set in the corner that was yet to be finished in the near future. Tommy took front and center with the original ninjas stationed behind them. Hayley found her place among them in a side chair, making note of the plans that the legendary ranger was filing out.

"…we can't have any mistakes. If we do, we could all be paying for it." Tommy instructed. "It is clear that Mesogog and Lothor have in fact, teamed up. But whatever they are planning still remains in mystery. We got to work quick. End this now, before it gets worse. And this is what I got set, I ask that the Ninja Storm Rangers and the other Dino Thunder Rangers will continue to monitor Reefside for any strange activities. Without a doubt, I know that they will be attacking head on against us." He turned to look at his old team, the original ninjas. "This will give you guys a chance to get up to the island fortress and possibly put an end to Mesogog and Lothor for good. And find where they are holding Sensei Kanoi and the other ninja students. With all of their forces against us, they should be somewhat vulnerable."

Adam nodded, but the others weren't liking it.

"Suicide mission. No way. I already had to deal with one today, I don't need another." Rocky protested.

"Nuh-uh. 'Somewhat vulnerable?' No offense, Tommy, but evil sorcerers and us don't exactly match." Aisha said.

"We don't have our powers." Kim said.

"Who says you need a power coin to give you power. You guys have enough power combined to do something." Tommy shook his head. making it clear he didn't want to hear their arguments.

"And did you hear what I just said? It is a suicide mission waiting to happen. Remember what happened last time?" Rocky said with a sigh, shaking his head.

"Last time won't be this time. You guys have more than enough power among the four of you to contribute to this battle, and I know how you guys are about wanting to get involved. So, here is your chance. The powers of your animal spirit and the ninja will always protect you guys."

"Thanks for the encouraging speech." Aisha mocked with annoyance, knowing her former leader was right.

"Aren't I always? So, you guys ready to get things rolling?"

Then the alarms went off and everyone turned to the monitor. The younger rangers all rising to their feet as they circled around the legendary ranger.

Tommy nodded to the teams indicated it was time for some action. "It's showtime. Let's get going."

The three different ranger teams raced out of the lab into the very battle that could cost them everything. But they had a job to do, and it was something they had to do. That was the life they lived.

---

The team raced through the woods, settling on the lip of the rock quarry looking down at the line of aggressors awaiting for their arrival. Each team watched the other waiting for one to make the move that could change the entire outcome of the battle.

"Let's be careful. But let's get it done." Tommy instructed.

Conner took a step forward. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" everyone proclaimed as they all took a step forward.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" the four dino thunder rangers announced as they performed their signature morphing call.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent announced.

"Ninja Storm! Ranger form!" the three wind rangers announced.

"Thunder Storm! Ranger form!" the two thunder rangers announced.

"Samurai storm! Ranger form!" Cam announced.

"It's Morphin' Time! Ninja Power!" the four original ninja announced.

One-by-one each of the teams were transformed into their ranger form. Each of them calling their respective power as the transformation was complete. The dino thunder rangers and ninja storm rangers leapt into the rock quarry, as the original ninja rangers turned and headed for the place where Hayley had a lock on an invisi-portal. The original ninjas were back in their respective ninja uniforms of black, red, yellow and pink with the significant gold encrusted plate indicating their inner animal.

As for the dino thunder and ninja storm rangers, they had paired up to take on their aggressors, hoping to get the battle done quickly. Shane and Conner took the lead, with Tommy, Blake and Hunter following close behind. Ethan was using some fancy work on his hovercraft while Dustin relied on his skills with the ninja cycle to take out his opponents. Kira and Tori were a formidable female duo going up against Elsa. And Cam rode along Trent's ATV to assist in taking out Shumatzu's trio of wolves.

It was clear their enemies would stand no chance against them, but it didn't mean they were ready to give up the battle. They weren't about ready to give up to a bunch of multi-colored spandex-wearing brats that destroyed all their chances of a victory. The ranger team was good, and they were full of plenty of surprises for their aggressors.

---

The original ninja rangers had hitched a invisi-portal to the island fortress, and by the looks on their faces, they wanted to get out of there ASAP.

They slowly moved through the corridor as Rocky took the front end, while Adam took the back in. It was clear that they didn't want anything to happen to the girls, and they didn't like to be treated as damsels in distress, but they were only do it out of protection. They were all full of great talent as ninjas, but it was only a question to figure out if they could find a way out of there alive along with what they were hoping to free. Sensei Kanoi and the ninja students.

Rocky came to a halt just as a line of Tyrannodrones were coming his way. For a moment, no one moved as the T-Drones looked at them with some confusion. But the confusion was lost quickly when Rocky pile drove his way through and another battle went down.

"Did you really have to do that, Rocky?" Aisha protested.

"Just like old times." he called out as he sent one of the dino-faced soldiers into another one.

"'Just like old times.'" Kim shrugged and moved toward another line of T-Drones.

The team fell into place, sending the T-Drones to the ground with no real hesitation.

---

Time passed.

Shane and Conner had done away with most of the evil army with the use of their battlyzers. And the rest of the rangers were putting the rest of the evil army back where they came from. There was no real challenge with the help coming from both ranger teams.

The battle was already won, and the victory belonged to the Power Rangers. Like always.

---

Mesogog's island fortress.

The original ninja team had done away with the T-Drones, and were moving quickly through the corridor to find what they needed and get outta there. They were getting really agitated to find that they were at a stand-still, and they could get no real communication with the other ranger teams or Hayley to see what the status was. There was an interference.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Kim asked Adam, who was now in the lead.

"My only real solution is that Lothor and Mesogog have the other ninja students and Sensei locked up somewhere close for them to keep an eye on them." he said.

Then they came to another halt when two figures dressed in what appeared to be an animated Japanese comic book.

"Whoa! Who are you guys?" one of the anime-like girls asked.

"That depends, are you a friend or an enemy?" Rocky took a step forward.

"Well, obviously you guys are ninjas like us. Cool uniforms. I'm Marah." the one dubbed in a red headband announced, holding out her hand. "This is Kapri."

"Look, we don't have time for this. Do you know where Lothor and Mesogog are?" Kim asked.

"Why do you want to know? If I were you guys, I'd try to stay away from them." Kapri shook her head.

"We're trying to find where they hid the ninja students and Sensei Kanoi." Adam said.

Marah held out a bottle. "You mean these students?"

"And what about Sensei Kanoi?" Rocky asked.

"We were gonna go get him right now?" Marah said with a nod.

"And Lothor and Mesogog?" Adam asked taking a step passed them.

The two anime-like girls pointed up the hall, and before the team could say anything else, Adam was already moving down it. Rocky knew he wouldn't leave his friend alone with the two sorcerers and there was no way Aisha was gonna sit there and let them take all the credit for a victory. Kim followed, not wanting to miss any of the action.

They all came to a halt in the main lab, caught behind the loss of movement by their black frog friend. When they looked across the way, they saw the stern looks of the dino-faced menace and the skilled ninja sorcerer.

"Um…not good." Rocky breathed as he turned for the door, but it had already sealed them in.

The ninjas looked from the sealed door to their aggressors across the way.

"We've been expecting you, my ninja friends." Mesogog hissed a greeting bowing.

"Now, what?" Aisha said behind clenched teeth.

"No matter what, the powers will always protect us." Adam peered over his shoulder at her. "We gotta do what we gotta do."

Rocky took his place beside his friend as the two evil beings lined up waiting for their attacks. The ninja team looked at each other briefly and launched themselves into battle against their aggressors.

Time passed slow.

Both of the evil sorcerers were skilled, and their powers were far more greater than the ninja team. Adam launched a flying kick toward Lothor's turned back, but as he sent Aisha away, he quickly turned around, caught the frog ninja and threw him into Rocky who ran to assist. Kim tried her best to keep Mesogog away just as Rocky launched himself over the dino-faced menace and throwing a kick his way.

But they were tough. And the ninjas were showing signs of fatigue fast. They would luck if they got out of there alive.

The ninjas were locked against a wall, catching their breaths.

"So, this is it? This is how we're gonna go out?" Rocky let out a painful breath as he grabbed the side of the body.

"We can't just give up." Adam shook his head.

"No. But you can be destroyed." Mesogog hissed as he approached the weaken team.

"Good-bye, Power Rangers." Lothor grinned a wide smile of victory.

Kim and Aisha were sure not going to give up the fight as they took a confident step forward. They looked at each other briefly before closing their eyes and calling on their animal spirits to guide and give them extra power. The guys knew what they were up to and felt the surge of power connect the four of them as they joined in the formation of their animal powers and spirits.

Each called out their respective ninja animal as the area around them began to glow with a bright gold light. They all threw their hands forward into as an energy surge went flying into their aggressors, sending them across the room into the lab equipment on the far end. Sparks flew and the place shook with a huge rumble. But the energy drained the rangers as the light cleared, they were all on their knees catching their breaths with exhaustion.

It fell silent as they looked up to see the smoke slowly clear.

"Is it over?" Rocky breathed, looking at his friends.

"I'm not convinced." Adam shook his head.

And he was right. A series of evil laughter escaped from the clearing smoke and two figure rose from the darkened room. There they were. Lothor and Mesogog back on their feet, with a few scratches and slightly dazed, but very much alive.

The ninjas breathed a breath of shock, but each of them were still too weak to move.

"You are weak, rangers." Mesogog hissed. "Weak without your power coins."

"That's impossible." Kim shook her head.

"We gave it everything we got." Rocky growled.

The two evil beings cleared passed the smoke slowly walking over to the weakened ninjas. They slowly pushed themselves to their feet, backing into the wall, but that would do them no good. None of them had any energy that could defeat or stall the evil beings for the others to escape.

Then a line of lasers flew through the room toward the evil beings. They fell to the ground letting out a painful breath.

"Forgetting about me?" a voice called out from the shadows.

Mesogog and Lothor turned to the voice, as did the ninjas in confusion when they saw the black dino thunder ranger standing there suited up and ready for battle.

"Tommy!" the team proclaimed with relief.

Mesogog quickly got to his feet and ran toward the legendary ranger. Tommy moved away, administered a kick and disappeared out of view using his dino gem. Mesogog growled as he clawed through the air to find the legendary ranger. Lothor began to throw things, hoping to hit the invisible ranger, but he was already across the way, helping his teammates back to their feet still cloaked by his gem.

"Thanks for showing up right on time." Rocky said sarcastically, as he noted the aura radiating off the spot where their invisible friend stood.

Tommy was helping Kim and Aisha to their feet, still hidden. "Give me a break. It took awhile. But, new plans. Fall out. What's done is done, we need to get out of here before these two go completely lethal on us."

As Adam got to his feet, Tommy released the connection on his gem only to be pushed away as Mesogog and Lothor charged at the team.

The five rangers moved toward their aggressors, giving all they could to keep them at bay. But the four ninjas had already taken a bad beating and Tommy had to work twice as hard to keep their aggressors away.

"So, where are the others?" Aisha asked.

"Back at the lab. I'd call them if we needed help." Tommy instructed.

"I think we may need some help." Rocky groaned as he hit the ground beside Tommy.

"We gotta move quick." Tommy helped him to his feet as he blocked a shot from Mesogog forcing him back. "Hayley has an invisi-portal running at about two minutes in order for us to make our escape. We gotta move, now."

Tommy shoved his friends toward the door as the kept Lothor and Mesogog back with a wind-strike attack from his brachio staff. They protested not to leave him behind to take on them while they made for an escape, but he demanded they get out of there. He launched an energy orb toward the ceiling to shake up the place and send the two evil beings off-balance. Tommy forced his friends out the door as he turned to look at the evil beings one last time.

Tommy closed his eyes fell into a silent state and concentrated on summing up all of his powers, of the ninja and dino. A radiant light filled up area where he stood and when he opened his eyes, he found himself now standing in his white falcon ninja uniform. He heard the echoing cry of his animal spirit call out to him, feeling the energy surge and sent his hands forward to deliver the powerful blow. And as he did, he heard the cry of the frog, ape, crane and bear join his own with another line of energy toward their aggressors. But with the brightness of the light, they were forced to shield their eyes and could not tell who or what the energy power had struck. Rocky and Adam catch their breaths, feeling the weakness of their knees, but saw the most from their leader now on his knees. They collected him up and didn't think about looking back, only wanting to get out of their before all of their energy was drained.

The team didn't question what had happened, and didn't plan to with the other rangers, knowing it was something their bond as ninjas would be meant to be for them alone.

The team jumped into the invisi-portal located at the end of the hallway and were gone without saying another word.

Meanwhile, back in the main lab of the fortress…

The smoke cleared the dino-faced silhouette had found his way out of the deadly blow to see the motionless body of Lothor laying on the ground. He collected the man into his grasp and used his telekinetic powers to do away with the evil ninja sorcerer for good. And Lothor was nothing more than a specimen in one of Mesogog's glass containers.

Mesogog breathed a sigh of victory as he placed the new prize on the shelf alongside his other specimens. "Next time, Oliver. You won't be so lucky."

_To be continued…_

_A/N: okay, I know you're confused. I am a little too with the signs of the holiday season. But, I told myself I had to get this story done. So, here it is laid out. I got about ten more chapters to go, but that will leave one more post after this. If you want a sequel, I will give it to you. If not, this is getting shelved with all my other works of writing. And basically, you won't see much of the original crew as of now. It's gonna be focused more on the dino thunder rangers, and Kim's transition into Reefside. That's a lot to fill in in ten chapters, but I'm sure I can get it done. All you got to know about the original ninja rangers is that their powers may tie into a future work of writing in the future, but for now will be pushed aside. Obviously, from this ending, the ninja storm rangers and original ninjas will be returning to their normal lives. Other than that, I don't have much else to say expect I hope I didn't confuse you completely. If I did, my apologizes and hit me with an email if you're confused or concerned. I'll see ya when I do. And may the powers always protect you._


	72. Memories

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Two: Memories_**

_Summary:Weeks have passed. The Dino Thunder Rangers look over the past few months in battle, and prepare for the final battle to come._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: It is just something out of the blue, but ties into the future of where this series is going. Read and reply. I'll catch you later._

* * *

"_I won't lie to you guys. Our biggest battle is yet to come, and we got to be prepared for anything that comes our way."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Weeks later.

The team was sitting in the cyber café into the late hours of the evening. They were all in the lounge area of the café. The teens were sitting on the biggest couch in the order of Conner, Ethan, Trent and Kira from left to right. Kim sat in one of the lounge chairs, Tommy sitting on the arm rest beside her. Hayley was sitting at the other with a round of drinks on the table before them.

"Man, I am so glad it is the weekend." Conner breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hear you there, bro." Ethan nodded, tapping his friend's hand. "For once, I'm free of homework."

"These last few weeks have been a blur." Kira sighed as she took a sip of her fruit smoothie.

"Yeah, after finally settling down, we never got a chance to ask you guys what happened on the island fortress." Trent began, looking at the older rangers for answers to the biggest battle the team had faced.

Tommy exchanged a confused look with his fiancee. It was in fact a blur for the two of them, if not the entire original ninja team. They were all feeling the strain in the past few weeks, hoping it would pass in time. That battle took a lot out of them, and Kim and Tommy had hit the bed earlier than usual. They also appeared slightly fatigued anytime the teens saw them. But with the amounts of rest, they were feeling better.

"It's really kind of a blur." Kim admitted as she looked from Tommy to the teens. "I can't recall what happened."

"All I can say is that I don't want to go through it again," Tommy shook his head as Kim reached over to take a hand into hers. "All I can say though, is that Lothor should be gone. Lothor was still a little shaken by his own epic battle with the ninja storm rangers. That's why it was easier to defeat him. Unfortunately, it'll take a whole lot more to destroy Mesogog."

"Okay, there is something that is bothering me." Ethan leaned forward.

"What's that, Ethan?" Tommy furrowed his eyebrows with concern for the teen.

"If we are gonna face our own epic battle, do you think we could suffer the same fate as the ninja storm rangers? Lose our powers?" Ethan seemed slightly discouraged. It was clear that this had bothered him for some time, and they all knew he had kept close ties with Blake and Dustin after they had went back to their normal lives.

The other teens looked at him with some concern, then looked toward their ranger predecessors with as much concern for the answer to his question.

Tommy looked at Kim then to Hayley who was taking a sip from her own cup before looking back at the teens. He looked down at the metal bracelet mounted on his wrist just as the teens locked at theirs. "I won't lie to you guys. The worst feeling in the world, for any ranger, is to lose their powers. But, no matter what, those powers will live on inside of you. These powers have found a way into who you are as a person now. They've changed you, but not for the worst. Remember that the powers found you. And there wouldn't be any other person it could go to because they don't have the same potential as the four of you do to hold those powers."

It fell silent as the teens grasped their teacher's/mentor's encouraging words. It was clear that he had wanted to make the transition for the teens as easy as possible. They were still getting used to the super hero business, even if it has already been for more than a year.

"Is it kinda the same way as your ninja powers work?" Kira asked, looking from her teacher to the other ranger predecessor.

Kim nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, like Tommy here, I and the original rangers were chosen to become the first. Zordon found potential in the five of us that would start the legacy. The unique thing about those ninja powers was that we had those ninja powers even before we got the zords and cool uniforms."

"Our ninja powers were forged together by Ninjor, the true bearer and creator of the power coins," Tommy concluded. "With that it also created a bond shared by just the six of us rangers forged together by our animal spirits and power. It's kinda hard to explain."

"What they're trying to say, is that sometimes people have a unique bond with one another." Hayley said slowly, but keeping things as simple as possible. "It's almost like a telekinetic power as the same way you guys share with your zords, but with people. Yet, I do recall that the five of you share a bond after what happened with the pink dino gem. You can almost feel each other in battle and how one will react toward something."

"Wow." Ethan breathed. "That's a lot to take in right there."

"But it is true." Tommy nodded agreeing with his friend, and relieved to find she made things simple.

"Well, now that that is explained. What about you, Kim? What is the deal with you right now?" Conner asked changing subjects hoping to find what the ex-pink ranger was up to all these months in the making since her permanent stay in Reefside.

"Well, besides preparing for the wedding?" Kim questioned as he nodded. She looked up at Tommy who laid a gentle kiss to her head as she looked back at the teens. "Well, you're looking at the newest staff member to Reefside High. I'll be doing athletic training and teaching P.E."

"Are you serious?" all the teens eyes widened and leaned forward wanting to learn more.

"How did you manage that?"

"No way! Principal Randall must have flipped out."

"That's awesome!"

"When do you start?"

The questions and comments by the teens merged together, making it hard for Kim to answer their questions. She held up her hands to silence them.

"I start Monday. And thanks to a certain teacher and a good background under my wing, they couldn't refuse. Tommy told me how low you guys were running on P.E. teachers and the whole athletics part of the school."

"Yeah." Conner nodded looking a little upset at the statement. "It was really hard putting in a good word with the coaches when many of them are freaked with all these monsters attacks on the city. They refuse to work in a town that's infested with strange activity that destroys the very nature of a good sports scholarship."

"Man, Principal Randall must be pulling out her hair to have someone like you now on the teaching staff." Ethan said with a smile.

"She doesn't scare me." Kim shook her head. "I remember the first time I met her, she was already giving me shit for being there."

"I told you she doesn't take lightly to visitors at the school," Tommy shook her head.

Kim smacked her fiancé on the shoulder, annoyed at his comment. "I saved your ass from getting fired."

"That was nothing new. It's routine for Principal Randall to find ways of firing anyone she doesn't like."

"Well, you especially, Dr. O. She always had a nagging for you." Kira said with a laugh.

That caused the rest of the team to join in and laugh at her comment.

"Trust me, guys. Things with me and Principal Randall got nowhere, nor do I plan to hook up with her with all the shit I was getting from her." Tommy shook his head remembering all the times he was called out by Randall for doing something wrong.

"It could be worse, Dr. O. You might not even have a job anymore." Ethan said.

"And knowing Randall sometimes, though, she could never get rid of me."

"Man, I can't believe she turned down that Karate Club idea." Trent shook his head in disappointment. "I mean, after she found out there wasn't one, she goes off and says there is no point in hurting students just for the pleasure of learning something new."

"That would have been a perfect thing to do, Dr. O." Kira nodded her agreement with the teen in white.

"Yeah, but even the school board turned me down. They don't think I have the experience to teach such a thing as martial arts, but they don't even know I hold a 5th degree black belt in my hand."

"I know how you were really wanting that too, Tommy." Kim said looking at the sad look on his face.

"I wouldn't mind it, but with all that's been happening, it's hard. I'm too busy keeping an eye on Mesogog to be doing something like that."

"Hey, what about a joint project?" Ethan suggested with a smile. "You and Kim could set up something after school. A martial arts/gymnastics thing. If two heads say something, it could be a little more productive and successful."

"It's an idea. How about it, partner?" Kim smiled lightly, turning to look at Tommy.

Tommy thought for awhile then shrugged. "Anything is worth a try. But I'm making you four the crash dummies."

"What?! Bump that. We'd only help." Ethan shook his head.

"And helping could mean anything, Ethan." Trent said with a sigh. "Sure, Dr. O. Where ever you need us."

"Just don't beat us up completely." Conner said with fair warning.

Tommy chuckled. "Trust me, I wouldn't stoop that low."

Another hour passed.

The team continued to talk some more about the next few weeks and months, looking into the marriage set for the end of the year. They were all excited about it, but it was clear that Kim and Tommy were showing a little sign of nervousness for it. Of the weeks that have passed, they even discussed the epic battle with the ninja storm rangers, and meeting another generation of rangers that made a difference. Eventually such things as the time the team was caught in a battle of reality and dreams, and the time caught in a comic book, it was almost hard to believe that there were even more possibilities out there they were about to face.

And they had to be ready for anything. All of them.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: So, I say it so. Kim is now apart of the teaching staff of Reefside High. But as far as I could tell, it won't be fully mentioned until the sequel. See ya next chapter._


	73. Identity

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Three: Identity_**

_Summary: Secrets are revealed about Principal Randall and Dr. Anton Mercer. And the surprise is one that could hurt the team greatly._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: It does tie into "A Test of Trust", but altered. Just read on, and hope it explains everything._

* * *

"_We all hold secrets. Some are best unheard of. I just didn't expect this to happen now. It was bound to happen sooner or later."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Nearly one week later.

Even after it being senior year, Conner, Ethan and Kira were literally inseparable when it came to choosing classes.They were in Dr. Oliver's seventh hour Geology class, and Trent was in Dr. Oliver's first hour AP Biology class.

The week had gone by slow, and it was only Thursday now. The teens were going insane, and even Kim as trying to get used to the new teaching environment. But her students welcomed her with a warm heart. And she had grown close to a few. And told a few, that spread like rumors of a couple within the school getting married in a couple months. It being Coach Kimberly Hart, a coach to the Girls' 2004 Olympic Team and Dr. Thomas Oliver, a mysterious, yet down-to-earth science teacher. Now students began to barter Dr. O about his relationship with Kim and his love life. He simply kept it simple, leaving the students hanging. He didn't need Pavarotti on his case, but it was already too late for that.

The teens began to dose slightly as Dr. O began to name off dinosaurs from the Palezoic era. Then looked at Ethan, hoping to get a few more out of him. But he was obviously pre-occupied with other things.

"Ethan? Ethan!" Dr. Oliver called out to the pre-occupied African-American teen. "Can somebody tell me what the problem is?"

Kira raised her hand slowly. "I can. Ethan is bummed out because Principal Randall took his and Devin's Dragon War cards."

"Dragon War? Isn't that a kids' game?" Dr. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hey, c'mon. It's a game of strategy and not only that, Dr. O she took the Ruby Dragon card." Ethan protested.

Some of the students in the class began to laugh.

"It was brutal, Dr. Oliver." Devin called from his place in the room.

Dr. Oliver sighed shaking his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry, Ethan, but I'm gonna have to go with Principal Randall with this one. You know you're not supposed to play cards at school."

"But you don't get it, Dr. O." Ethan let out a saddened breath. "I have been looking for that card since I was a kid. It's like the rare of rare cards..."

"Okay. Okay. Okay. Stop." Dr. Oliver held up his hands to stop the teen. "I'll talk to Principal Randall after school Maybe I could convince her otherwise. But, can we get back to a little science?"

Ethan smiled brightly. "Hey, anything for you, Dr. O."

---

After school.

Dr. Oliver paced the room a little after his students had left it. It wasn't necessary for him to do this for Ethan, but he knew if he didn't Ethan wouldn't focus on his schoolwork.

He forced out a breath and left the room, heading for the main office. As he reached the principal's office, his stomach sunk. He took another step forward, and he felt dizzy. But he couldn't wait any longer. He knocked on the door only to have it creak open against the force.

He peeked his head through and saw what had to be a dream. But it wasn't. The room glowed with a light purple haze and he watched as Principal Randall transformed into his enemy, Elsa. He removed his glasses and walked into the room.

"I knew there wasn't something I didn't like about you," Tommy growled as the woman turned to face him.

It was true. There standing in front of him was in fact, Elsa, Mesogog's lead henchman.

Elsa shook her head in disappointment. "Well, I was wondering how long I could pull up the act."

"We should have seen this coming. Looks like it's all over, _Ms. Randall._" Tommy's eyes narrowed with anger as he watched her like a predator.

"I'm surprised, Tommy. We really could have had something."

"Dream on. I'm already taken." Tommy sneered with a heated breath.

"That would appear so. I didn't really want to catch you and your fiancee kissing in your classroom anyways. It would have been a waste of my time."

"Sorry to have ruined your fun."

Then Elsa jumped on the desk and launched a kick toward the science teacher. He ducked away, launching his own kick toward the cyborg. But she jumped away and set another round of kicks that threw him off balance. Tommy charged forward and locked arms with the woman, but failed to get any farther as she twisted and turned out of his grip forcing a powerful blow that sent him hard into the ground.

Elsa cleared her throat and transformed back into her civilian form and left the room.

Tommy sat up in pain as he called up Ethan on his communicator. He warned the teen to find the others and warn them of the news he had just uncovered about the principal. He quickly got to his feet and chased the principal outside.

Several insults later, the two had launched themselves into anther series of attacks. Students began to slowly file out of the school when they caught eye of the two fighting. Many were agape and shocked to see what was going on in front of them, making comments to each other about the discovery. And they were literally fighting to see who the victor was. For one, it was a science teacher vs. the principal. And two, it was on school grounds that could very well put both of their jobs in jeopardy, but more so the science teacher. Most people knew what it was over—the Dragon War Cards—but no one could believe it was happening.

Conner, Kira and Trent froze atop one of the line of stairs, shocked.

"What is Dr. O doing? He is so gonna get fired for this." Conner shook his head.

"Well, maybe there is a good reason for why he's doing it," Trent shrugged.

"Over a set of Dragon War cards? Yeah, I think that's pushing it just a little bit." Kira said.

Then they heard a series of footsteps behind them as Ethan and Kim came to a halt beside them out of breath. They raised an eyebrow wanting to know what the two of them might know about the situation. Both of them watched as Dr. Oliver and Principal Randall continued to do battle, doing moves that no human could do without a little added help.

"Well, this changes everything." Kim nodded slowly looking at the teens.

"No doubt. That's Elsa." Ethan blurted out without anymore hesitation.

"Who?" Conner asked.

"Randall?" Kira could make only one conclusion, looking back at the battle being played out before them. "No way."

Then the team watched as Principal Randall leapt into the air. Her body glowed with an unusual purple haze and when she came down she was now in her real form. As Elsa.

"See! I told you!" Ethan pointed out with some relief.

"Oh, man. This is crazy!" Conner shook his head.

The science teacher and ex-principal barked out another series of insults that had Elsa retreat into an invisi-portal, leaving the teacher behind to cope with the recent discovery.

And Ethan was discouraged knowing exactly what Elsa would do with that Ruby Dragon Card now that it was in her possession.

---

Trent had made his way through to Mesogog's island fortress hoping to get the card back, but ran into a little more than he had hoped for. He ran through the corridors finding the main lab, when he ran into a spot of trouble.

A line of five figures came to greet him as he came through the door, but had not done anything or said anything. But for a long time, their red flaming

eyes bored down on him, glaring. He felt small and a little frightened.

He could only image what Mesogog was up to, but his main goal was in the card.

But he failed.

Hours later.

Trent had reassured the team that he had an idea to get the card back, but didn't go into great detail as he left in a hurry. Dr. Oliver had headed over to the school board building to discuss what had just happened on school grounds. The rest of the team was assembled in the forest to go through some rigorous training. However, it was short-lived when the Ruby Dragon appeared.

Trent had failed to get the card back, but he had came in last minute to assist the team in causing a retreat for the evil team.

But with the discovery of Elsa being Principal Randall, she had teased Trent in speaking of his own deep secret. The one regarding his father, having the team grow a little suspicious about what he could be hiding from them.

They were all assembled in the lab. The two adults were stationed in the series of chairs at the main computer console. The teens were all standing, waiting to hear a reply from their friend dressed in white.

"Trent, if there is something you need to say, you need to say it." Tommy instructed with a firm voice that meant business. "We're in this together. We're a team."

Trent nodded slowly as he turned away from the crowd. "I know."

"So, let's hear it." Conner said. "How can we trust you on the battle field if you're not gonna tell us everything?"

Trent forced out a breath, then turned back to look at the team. "Okay. Okay. Here's the deal. I went to Mesogog's lab to try and get the card back."

"You what?" Kira seemed to most shocked and worried.

"Whoa. Suicide mission right there." Ethan nodded.

"I found an invisi-portal that took me straight there. But, that thing knocked me out, and I barely escaped to help you guys. Look, Ethan, I was only trying to help you out," Trent concluded hoping to avoid anymore confrontations.

Ethan nodded slowly understanding what his friend must have gone through to try and get the card back. "Hey, he was only trying to help out, Dr. O. Any of us would have done the same."

Tommy sighed and nodded. "I get that. But none of you should ever do that again. It's one risk we cannot take especially this far in the game. That's exactly what Mesogog wants us to do."

"Mesogog won't take lightly to any of this crazy suicide missions." Kim instructed the teens remembering her fair share of evil beings. "These next few battles will only introduce you to your final battle."

Trent nodded again knowing what his teachers were saying. "Yeah, okay. I understand that. I'll try to be a little more careful."

A silence fell over the room.

Kira walked over to Trent placing a hand on his shoulder with great concern. "That's your big secret?"

Trent looked at her for some time before answering. He nodded slowly. "Yeah. It is." He took a step back and ran a hand across his head. "Listen, I'm gonna head out. I got a good knock to the head and I'm still feeling a little dizzy."

Tommy instructed him to get some rest as the teen flashed a peace and headed out of the door.

The team looked at Kira, who was occupied with other things. They all reassured her nothing was wrong, but she wasn't convinced. She felt that Trent wasn't telling them everything, and neither Kim nor Tommy could deny it. They knew exactly what Trent was hiding, but refused to speak of it.

---

The next day.

The battle with the Ruby Dragon was tough, but the team had pulled through yet again. It was a real blur, with no real collection of what happened except a good amount of energy and a lot of teamwork.

The team walked through the halls, minus Trent, conversing before the school day was about to begin.

"So, this must have been a crazy week for you, wasn't it?" Conner looked over at the new P.E. teacher/athletic trainer.

Kim forced out a breath and nodded. "No doubt about it. I guess it just shows a sense of a lot of surprises."

"I just hope there are no more surprises." Kira shook her head.

The team joined in a laugh and a sigh of relief.

Dr. Oliver looked over at the teen dressed in blue. "Next time, Ethan, think about what you're about to do on school grounds."

Ethan nodded obediently. "Yeah, well I'll try to be more careful."

"Meaning, don't bring those cards back to school, dude." Conner patted his friend on the shoulder. "And leave it to the kids."

Ethan began to go off saying that it was still a good game to play, even if they wouldn't understand why it was so great. He didn't blame them. They were all different.

But then the team came to a halt when two familiar faces passed in front of them. Dr. Anton Mercer and his son, Trent.

Dr. Oliver held out a hand to his friend in a friendly greeting as Anton pushed open a light smile. "Hey, Anton. How are you?"

"Tommy." Dr. Mercer smiled back as he shook the hand firmly. "I'm actually doing all right. Looks like the whole team just can't seem to get tired of each other."

Dr. Oliver shrugged with some confusion. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't keep a good team down or away from each other. But what's up with you? What have you been doing lately?"

"Busy." Dr. Mercer said simply. "But I hear you guys are looking for a new principal."

"Why?" Dr. Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You interested?"

"Noo!" Kira, Conner and Ethan shook their head in dismay.

"I'm sure Dr. Mercer is far too busy to run a school." Kira said.

"Yeah. Far too busy." Ethan agreed instantly.

"Relax, everyone. They're right." Dr. Mercer relayed a simple smile. Then his beeper went off as he reached into his pocket. "Oh see, even as we speak."

He pulled out the beeper just as something else fell from his pocket hitting the floor. Ethan's eyes dropped and widened at what laid on the floor. His ruby dragon card. He retrieved the card just as everyone else exchanged a concerned and confused look.

Dr. Mercer couldn't give him a straight answer, not clear to how it was in his position. And as he asked his son, Trent has said the same thing.

Then Dr. Mercer turned pale and stumbled to the ground. Trent and Dr. Oliver raced to grab an arm, pulling the man to his feet. Dr. Oliver suggested his friend go and get help, but Anton refused. He pushed Tommy aside and raced down the hall.

Dr. Oliver exchanged a confused look with his team and followed the man down the hall. Each went after him, Trent bringing up the rear, but it was clear that something was wrong.

They raced through the hallways before coming to a stop in Dr. O's classroom. They paused at the front catching their breath as they saw Anton standing at the back of the room, looking at his briefcase absently.

A silence fell over the room as Trent pushed his way up to the front of the audience set before his father. Each of them was out of breath, but not as feared or sunken as Trent or Anton. All eyes laid on Dr. Mercer.

Anton forced out a breath and turned toward his audience. As he did, he lost all control of what he so desperately fought to cure and a strange green-yellow light covered his body. It transformed and mutated, taking shape as something else. Someone else. And each of their hearts sunk to see the news of what had happened. They had all witnessed the transformation of Anton Mercer into his evil form, Mesogog.

Ethan, Conner and Kira took a step back in shock.

"No way!" Conner breathed a heated breath as he glared at the dino-menace in front of them. "Mercer is…"

"Mesogog." Ethan looked away disappointed. "Oh, this is definitely one crazy week."

Kira looked over at Trent, her heart crushed with sadness. "This was your big secret?"

Trent looked down ashamed and guilty. "He's my father, Kira. I'm sorry. How could I tell you?"

"You will pay dearly for betraying me, Trent." Mesogog growled.

"I never betrayed you!" Trent pleaded forgiveness from his father. "I would never do it. Dad, please…"

"You betrayed us, if anything." Conner said heavily glaring at his friend in white.

"Silence!" Mesogog hissed.

And as he did, the strange green-yellow light filled his body. He began to glow and transform back to his normal self. Anton fell to his knees with sweat running down his face in an exhausted heap. He looked up at his son with guilt. He looked at his friend asking for forgiveness. He looked at the new teacher seeing her sadness. He looked at the other teens and saw shock and anger.

"Trent, I'm so sorry." Anton whispered as he forced his hand out to the ceiling and disappeared into an invisi-portal.

Trent looked back at his teammates and found the loss, anger and betrayal running deep in their eyes. He looked away as Kim placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

They had to discuss this. And as soon as possible.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: No real changes except for putting Kim into the mix. But, I'll see you next chapter. May the Power Protect You Always._


	74. The Truth

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Four: The Truth _**

_Summary: Now, that the truth is out about Trent's father, can the other teens trust their teammate, or will he have to hang up his powers as a Power Ranger forever?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: So, what will happen? Just read on_.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you. I should have told you, but I made a promise to the only family I had left. I'm sorry for all the lies." -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

After school. Underground lab.

"This is definitely one day we need to place in the record books." Ethan paced the room, still trying to cope with the news he had gotten earlier in the day. "I mean, I knew that Mercer was never really PTA material, but Mesogog? No way."

They all were. After the discovery of Anton Mercer being Mesogog, it had gone downhill from there. Their hearts sunk, and it was hard for both Kim and Tommy to keep their composure about the whole thing. They knew the truth and respected Trent gratefully for holding onto the secret for so long. They just hoped he wouldn't come crashing down hard when the finally decision was made. The team was all there, except that Trent was upstairs waiting to hear the punishment the rest would place on him.

"Well, there must have been a reason to why Trent didn't tell us." Kira tried to defend her friend from a harsh punishment.

"Think about it, Kira. The guy used to be the evil white ranger. Then he fails to tell us his dad is Mesogog. He can't be trusted." Conner shook his head a line of rage running through his body.

"Well, let's look at the options." Kim suggested, stopping the teens from starting a line of arguments. "If you had to put yourself in Trent's position, what would you do?"

"One chance." Tommy said simply. "If he can't convince us otherwise, he's done."

With that said, Tommy turned and left the room to confront the white ranger on his own terms. The only four could only question what he would say as they had their own thoughts about what to say to the white dino thunder ranger.

---

Upstairs.

Trent was sitting on the couch when he heard the footsteps echo through the hall. He quickly got to his feet with a sense of fear, but relaxed a little to see it was only his teacher than came to confront him. He could only wonder what was going on in that cool, calm look in his teacher's face.

"Hey, Trent." Tommy greeted as he directed the teen to take a seat.

"I take it the other rangers aren't taking to it very lightly, are they?" Trent could only ask.

Tommy nodded. "No. They aren't. We're in a tight position, Trent. And I never would have expected this to happen. I just feel bad for not saying anything sooner. I should have told you I knew about your father."

Trent nodded. "Yeah. Well, I guess I haven't been the trustworthiest either. But I really thought he could have had it. Defeating Mesogog."

"He's got a long way to go. And I do respect what respect you pay to him. He really is a great guy. A dear friend. And whatever loyalty and trust you gave him should also be respected. You did what you had to, Trent."

"But they won't see it, will they?"

Tommy shook his head sadly. "No. Sorry, Trent. We're in a rough position, now. Trust is lost. And what we do—saving the world—takes a lot of trust. We lost it when that news was spilt."

"You can't just call me out when you knew about it." Trent protested making it clear he didn't want to go out on his own.

"I'll take some of the blame. The worst thing to do is lie to them more than we really need to." Tommy looked down at his dino morpher, shaking his head. "You know what we got to do. There no use to destroying trust anymore than we need to."

Trent looked down at his own morpher, knowing exactly what his teacher meant. "New mentor?"

"I'm handing it over to Kim. She'll know why when we hand them over, but I just can't afford to make anymore big mistakes."

"Well, I'm ready when you are, Dr. O."

Tommy looked at the teen for some time and nodded, directing him out of the room.

They filed down the hidden stairs in the study, only to stumble into the conversing four re-calling the memories of what they had gone through in the last year of their lives.

Conner was the first to notice the two new members in the room as he glared at Trent. "So, what's the news, Dr. O?"

Tommy came to a halt in the middle of the room with Trent at his side. "It is a hard decision to make. And none of us would ever want to get stuck in such a position as this. But I have made my decision. And since I do, in fact, have the final say, I ask that Trent hand over his morpher and give up being a Power Ranger."

Trent felt those words pierce through his heart. He couldn't do it. It never felt so painful to do this. He looked across the room seeing the saddened faces of Ethan, Kira and Kim. Conner actually seemed happy with the decision, even if he too, held some sadness for the decision. It was a harsh punishment, but made perfect sense. He looked at his teacher for more support, but his face was neutral and clear. He had to do it. Trent forced out a breath and pulled off the metal cuff mounted to his wrist.

"Well, then. Things go back to normal. Without dealing with the problems with Trent on the team." Conner breathed a sigh of relief.

Tommy shook his head as he called his fiancée over to him. He looked down at the dino morpher fixed around his own wrist as he placed Trent's into her hand. He felt his whole body shuddered with guilt as he yanked his own morpher off and placed it into Kim's free hand. Kim looked down at the prizes in her hands and looked at the two powerless rangers who couldn't really say anything more.

"What are you doing, Dr. O?!" Conner shook his head. "You didn't betray us. Trent did."

Tommy turned to look at his students. He held a look that held sincerity and seriousness at the same time. "No, Conner. I did. I knew about this. I knew about Mesogog being Anton. I found out months ago when my own set of evil deeds began to come into play. I too, refused to speak of it to you guys in respect for all that he has done. And as much as I thought I could control that darkness, it could not be done without your help."

"But…" Ethan breathed not believing what had just happened.

"Anton is in much need of help as any of us here. But he refuses to ask for it. It'll be hard, but I don't believe it is right to have a team full of insecurity, lies and unstable loyalty. So, I ask Kim to take over where I have left off in guiding you. She won't be that much of a pain since she isn't exactly apart of the dino thunder team."

"But you can't do this, Dr. O." Kira shook her head.

"Would you want someone on the team you couldn't fully trust? Being a ranger takes a lot of trust, and that is something both me and Trent failed to do. And I am sorry for what has happened, and what you have discovered. Don't take this leave as anything personal, rangers, but maybe it _is_ my time to go."

"Dr. Oliver, you're making a mistake." Conner pleaded, not wanting to see his mentor go.

"If you guys can't trust me or Dr. Oliver, then it'll only make things worse if we stay." Trent said firmly but painfully.

"Even if it means handing over our powers." Tommy agreed with what the teen had to say. "So, Rangers. I wish you luck. May the powers always protect you."

Trent and Tommy made a gesture saluting the team and turned to head up the stairs leaving the new team to discuss a new set of game plans without them.

And at that point, they were feeling a little guilty to have pulled it into something as painful as this.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: What?! Dr. Oliver and Tommy giving up their dino gems in order to not jeopardize the team from loss of trust. But was it a good move? Read on and don't you love the tension. May the Powers Protect You Always._


	75. Giving Up the Power

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Five: Giving Up the Power_**

_Summary: Trent has given up his powers as a Ranger and so has Tommy. Kim tries to convince Tommy otherwise, but is it enough? The other teens are caught in a web of betrayal and confusion._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: So, now that Trent and Tommy are no longer apart of the team, could the rangers be divided for good? Read on. Only a few more chapters left to go._

* * *

"_It has to be done. I can't afford to stay on a team if I continue to hurt you in ways that will leave scars. Please, understand."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Hours later.

Tommy walked into the house holding a heavy heart. He had gone out to clear his mind of what had just happened, but he still could not believe it did happen. He had freely handed over his dino gem to retire as a Ranger, and it was even harder on Trent. They didn't or couldn't talk of the matter. It was too painful to discuss. Tommy could only drop off his scarred student—to leave him alone—and try and find his own peace and privacy away from it. He knew though, he would have to be facing a huge confrontation from Kim.

He came back with a bag of Chinese food as he closed the door quietly behind him. When he looked up, he was met by the concerned and worried look of his fiancée. He didn't say anything as he moved into the living room toward the kitchen. Kim wasn't too far behind, never taking her eyes off of him. She had to discuss this, and if she had to fight to get the truth out of him, she would.

"The teens left." She said to break the silence between them. "They're concerned and worried."

"Like that is anything new. I'm merely just their science teacher now, so if it's help on homework, I'm up to it. If it's about what happened hours ago, it's passed. Let it go." He held up the bag as an offer of truce and a drop of the subject. "You hungry? I got some Chinese food."

It was clear he didn't want to discuss the matter, but she wouldn't give up on him. She followed him into the kitchen as he absently placed the bag on the counter pulling out two plates from the cupboard. Before he could do anymore, she wrapped her arms around him and forced him to turn around to look at her.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked quietly.

He laid a kiss on her head, looking away. "I stated it clear, Kim. We've lost trust. We had to go. And I think that was the best thing any of us could have done in such a situation as that. The hardest thing for me to do is to be apart of a team I failed to speak the truth to. I can't risk any of this."

"But you're making a mistake. They need you." She pleaded for him to see it her way. "They cling to you like static, Tommy. You're their mentor. Their coach and lead ranger."

He forced out a painful breath, but the rage peaked up. "I am not the lead ranger! Conner is! There were originally only three rangers, Kim. Three! Trent and I were merely the carry on luggage. They'd be fine without us."

Kim took a step back as her fiancé turned away to catch his breath. She forced out a breath and walked over to him. "How could you say that about them, Tommy? After all that's happened, you're just gonna leave them out there to rot?"

"They have you." He breathed trying to keep his composure.

"I wasn't there in the beginning." She protested as she slammed something on the counter beside him.

Tommy peered over at the object and cringed in pain. It was his dino morpher. "Don't do this, Kim."

"Tommy, you've been their beginning you will be their end." She grabbed the morpher and shoved it into his chest. "Be the dragon you are, Tommy! You hold the ends, but you start the beginnings. Do you really want to leave the team?!"

"It's all one trust factor. Give it time, Kim." He said simply.

"Time is something we don't have anymore, Tommy. Mesogog will strike and we will need to, too. You can do this to me, but don't do this to them. They need you, Thomas. So don't give me anymore of your lame ass excuses. I know you're making a mistake, and so is Trent. Come back to the team. We can work things out."

"Impossible." Tommy shook his head.

"Anything is possible when you're a ranger, Thomas." She matched his anger and more, not wanting to take his excuses for nothing.

She turned away before he could say anymore. Tommy forced out an angered breath as he heard the footsteps echo through the house and finally a door shut with fury. What was worse, he was stuck in the middle. He didn't know where to go from there. Re-join the team or leave. But the other bad thing was he had put Kim right in the middle of it. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but it was too late.

Tommy looked at the dino morpher he had called his own in his hand and let out a breath. But the rage surged with guilt and he found his hand tighten around the morpher. He couldn't control it and launched the cuff toward the distant wall. Lucky for him it didn't shatter. It had been specially modified to take bad beatings.

Tommy grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.

---

Hours later.

Tommy had returned home yet again after he cleared his mind of the argument he had shared with his fiancée. That wasn't supposed to happen, and it ached to have gone through it. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't mean to hurt her. Even words can scar just as much as physical abuse.

He walked into the living room to find Kim sleeping soundly on the couch. The blank screen of the TV lit her face in a blue silhouette of beauty. He took a seat on the couch and bent over to lay a kiss on her lips.

Kim stirred under the gesture bringing her hands up to frame his face as her eyes opened slowly.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful." He said quietly and he leaned forward to lay another kiss on her lips.

"I know you are, Handsome." She smiled lightly, sitting up to lay a kiss on his forehead.

He pulled her into his protective embrace as they laid down on the couch in each other's arms. He pulled her close to her feeling the guilt run through his body again. "It's just hard, baby. Too hard to cope with right now. I need some time to think through this."

She ran her hands along his leather jacket as she snuggled as close as she could to him. "Go back, Tommy. They need you."

"What about Trent?" he asked quietly feeling the sleepiness fall over him.

"Both of you. You're a team. Prove to them you're loyal and trust goes to them. Both of you."

Tommy let out a breath and nodded. He knew she was right, but he figured he would need to sleep on the matter. And so did she when she yawned quietly. She loosened her hold and sat up with him following with a slight confusion.

"C'mon, Handsome. It's late. We need to get some rest. We can talk about this more in the morning." She pulled him to his feet.

He nodded, following her out of the room. "Okay, Beautiful."

They headed upstairs and into their bedroom. By the time they got settled in, they held each other close and fell asleep.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: So, Tommy is having doubts about leaving the team. But can the teens really accept him and Trent back? Find out next chapter. And May the Powers Protect You Always._


	76. A Test of Trust

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Six: A Test of Trust_**

_Summary: A monster attack renders the original Dino Thunder Rangers powerless against it, they need their fellow teammates to win over against the monster. Will it be enough to prove to them that they are worthy of getting their powers back?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: I think it is pretty self-explanatory. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

"_You have to understand that we get another chance to right our wrongs, but I can assure you life will always leave you at dead ends."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Next day. Early morning.

Tommy sat at the kitchen table looking at the swirling mist coming off of his drink. He couldn't really get much sleep and had gone down to clear his mind again. But it really couldn't be done. He didn't want to disturb Kim allowing her to sleep in a little longer. All the dreams he had were about the Dino Thunder Rangers. Of the battles won and lost.

He looked across the table and saw the dino morpher he had placed there. Yet, he didn't know how or why, but hoped it would clear away soon. But it didn't and the fiery rage was running through him again. He forced himself out of the room and into the study collapsing into the executive-like chair.

He pulled open the top drawer to reveal another memory stuck in his mind. His days shared with the other Zeo Rangers. There sitting there, when it should have been locked away safe, was his Zeonizer. Giving him the powers of the Red Zeo 5 Ranger.

He hadn't lost those powers. None of the Zeo Rangers did. They were only upgraded to Turbo. But those powers didn't stick because they were handed over to the next generation of rangers. How or why it was in his top desk drawer was a mystery. He knew that it was never touched, and the last time he really did use it was on that red ranger reunion to stop the assailants of the Machine Empire from taking Serpentena from destroying Earth and so much more.

As he heard the footsteps of the only other occupant of the house, he stuffed it back into the drawer and pushed a few buttons on the computer to awake it. He was on the lines of wondering what he should say and what he shouldn't tell her, but it was clear he wasn't feeling himself for the past few days. He had grown a little worried and concerned about who would take the position as principal of the school, which meant the planned out Karate Club/Gymnastics Club might be postponed or denied. He really wanted that to happen so he could see what the students of Reefside could really do. And it would occupy his time once the whole epic battle for the Dino Thunder Rangers would occur. And he knew that was coming up.

Kim stopped at the threshold, crossing her arms to look inside. "Hey, you. You left me upstairs by myself."

"I know." Tommy nodded slowly. "Sorry, baby. I couldn't sleep."

Kim walked into the room and found a place in his lap laying a kiss on his lips. "Doubts?"

"A little. Had a lot of dreams regarding all the adventures I've had with them. Think it's a sign?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Tommy sighed, dropping his head with guilt. "I know. But, please just give me a little more time."

"You're really stressed out. Take a break." She suggested as she laid another kiss on his lips.

"Yeah. I need to talk to Trent, anyway. See how he's coping."

Kim laid a kiss on his forehead and left the room. As she left, she asked if he wanted breakfast and he nodded in turn.

He slowly got to his feet and followed her out of the room.

---

Hours later.

It was mid-afternoon when Trent had met Tommy for some down time. Though it was only a day since the dark hour of the betrayal, it had scarred both of them greatly. For awhile, the only thing that passed between them was silence. They really didn't know what to say to each other, only to not believe such a cold thing as that happened. But it did happen and they were stuck in the mud of their mistakes.

"So, how are you doing, Trent?" Tommy was the first to break the silence.

Trent shrugged absently as he kicked at a small rock on the ground. "I'm all right. It's just really hard, though. I guess, I never would have expected that to happen, ya know."

"I know the feeling, Trent." Tommy nodded slowly. "I've seen both ends of the field and I've gone through every single possible challenge, sense of doubt, loss of powers, betrayal, confusion. All of it. It's hard to believe it had came down to this."

"What's done is done, right, Dr. O? I mean, we did do the right thing. Right?" Trent was still unsure of the heart-breaking news.

"The others are in fact, worried." Tommy sighed shaking his head. "We placed both Hayley and Kim into a bad situation."

"Yeah, well, they'd probably be more worried about you anyways, Dr. O. You didn't betray them as bad as me."

Tommy couldn't help but relay a smile. "No. It's the entire team, Trent. And that does include you. Yet, I too, betrayed you guys. I never told you guys about my evil ways until it got a little out of hand. But than again, I thought I could control it just as much as your father on Mesogog."

"I really thought he could do it on his own, Dr. O. But now, that Mesogog knows the truth, he'll try to find a way to fight my father as much as my father is fighting him."

Tommy put a reassuring hand on the teen's shoulder. "Don't worry, Trent. He's a smart guy. I'm sure he'll find a way around it."

"Ya know that's what Kira said, but now I'm really not so sure."

"Don't doubt yourself, Trent. Or what your father can and can't do. He's a strong guy. He'll pull through."

"Thanks, Dr. O." Trent relayed a small smile, but he was still feeling guilty for not saying anything.

Another silence fell over the two ex-rangers. They continued to walk through the street.

"Do you think they'll take us back?" Trent asked after some time.

Tommy looked over at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Kim told me if we could convince them long and hard to take us back we might win our place back on the team."

They came to a halt when an invisi-portal opened up a few feet in front of them and a swarm of T-Drones appeared. They didn't hesitate to terrorize the civilians around as several ran for cover. Others were too frightened to move, getting caught in the mayhem of destruction.

The two ex-rangers looked at each other than pushed forward. They knew even if they didn't have their powers that they still had to help out their fellow citizens. It was the right thing to do, and anyone who didn't fear those things would do the same.

Tommy flipped into the air catching ahold on one of the T-Drones. As he came back down he threw the dino soldier into the ground and launched a series of kicks toward the few that tried to attack him. Trent jumped several T-Drones before they could frighten anymore civilians. He kicked one to the ground and threw another into a line of soldiers coming his way.

The two circled around a line of pedestrians caught in the battle acting as shields against the aggressors and waited for the new line of attacks.

Then another invisi-portal opened up and Elsa jumped out of it to join the battle.

"Well. Well. Well." Elsa sighed shaking her head in dismay. "If it isn't my two most favorite people in the world."

"Haven't you done enough damage, already?" Trent glared at her.

"Oh, no. I've only just begun." Elsa smiled that evil smile and launched a series of electrical attacks toward the civilians.

Trent and Tommy pushed the group to the ground shielding them from the attack as the charge nearly hit them in the process.

Tommy didn't hesitate as he got to his feet and stopped a few feet from Elsa. "That's enough. You're done."

"What are you gonna do about it, Tommy?" Elsa teased. "Your ranger friends aren't here to help you now. I hear you broke up. I'm so sorry."

Tommy forced out an angry breath, but kept his composure as Trent met at his side.

Then a series of lasers fell over the area, and a line of three color-coordinated cycles came to a halt in front of the civilians. It was the suited dino thunder rangers. They turned to the pedestrians dismissing them to safety, including their former counterparts.

Tommy and Trent followed the other civilians to safety, but moved toward the back of a building to watch the battle rage on.

The team made no hesitation to force the T-Drones or Elsa to retreat. And it fell silent when the victory had gone to them. But it was short-lived when a strange gigantic robotic hand swiped the rangers off their feet sending them to the ground. Then a huge foot came stopping on the trio as they rolled away to avoid it.

"Whoa! What the hell was that?" Trent breathed in shock and confusion.

"It seems Mesogog is favoring the loss of two rangers quite well. C'mon. I got an idea." Tommy directed the teen toward a walkway.

Back on the battlegrounds, Kira, Conner and Ethan had taken bad hits as they laid plastered to the ground in pain. Their new aggressor looked like the mix of a robotic cyborg along with a soldier. Its arms were scaled down the long metal skeleton found on a robot, but they looked strong and powerful. It face was distorted and it was hard to tell where the eyes once were or where the mouth began, if it was supposed to be a mouth.

"Ya know, it wouldn't hurt to have Dr. O or Trent with us right now." Kira let out a breath saddened.

"Yeah, but than again, they did lie to us." Conner spoke with some tinge of anger.

"But we worked great as a team, Conner." Ethan protested as he slowly got to his feet.

The monster barked out a line of insults that had Conner up in an instant. He went charging at his aggressor hoping to make contact, but was attacked by another series of electrical attacks. And Conner hit the ground again. It was clear that they couldn't take anymore damage. Conner tried his hand at using his triassic powers, but that failed when he came crashing down from an intergalactic battle with the enemy.

The trio of rangers laid on the ground in sheer pain, unsure what to make of it. They had taken a bad beating and they could barely hold on to their ranger forms, but they were still in it holding strong. But they could not go on. They were too weak to move.

The monster approached them barking out one final insult announcing their end. He launched one finally blow as the trio lowered their head in failure and loss. But another light filled the area catching the attack like a net and absorbing it. The echoing cry of a falcon filled the area and as the light cleared, Tommy stood there. His arms were crossed, eyes beating down on his aggressor with a look of satisfaction and anger in his eyes.

"Thanks for that energy boost. It was quite invigorating." Tommy commented coolly as he bowed toward the monster.

"Out of my way! It's the three suited rangers I want." The monster bellowed.

The trio of rangers looked around confused and surprised to find themselves alive. And when they saw their teacher standing there, they never felt so relieved. But what had that energy do to the ranger? He appeared to be enlightened by a new line of power, but at the point they didn't care. They were just glad to have another helping hand on them as they raced to his side.

"If you're gonna destroy them, you're gonna have to destroy me first. No one messes with my students and gets away with it." Tommy announced with sheer clarity.

"Some encouraging words from an ex-Ranger." The monster laughed.

"You really mean that, Dr. O?" Ethan asked running a hand across his helmet confused.

Tommy looked at his students and nodded slowly. "Didn't I say I trusted you guys? And that I believe that you can do anything. I still do. I never doubted what you guys have done or gone through."

"Wow. This changes everything." Conner breathed.

Kira looked across the way at something moving across the wall of the distance building. And it only meant one thing. "Is that who I think it is?"

The rangers looked across the way to see something moving against the wall, melting and matching its contents.

The monster barked out another insult and Tommy took another step forward.

"Ranger or not. Powers or not. You're not going anywhere near these guys until you go through me."

Then the monster came crashing to the ground as the figure melted and merged back to his normal form. It was Trent under his chameleon powers and he barely cleared the way of an attack, as the monster grew frustrated at the hit. Tommy quickly moved to help him, and the trio wasn't too far behind. The blows would cause more damage to the unsuited rangers, so the trio used themselves as shields to protect them. At that point, the events of the past day left their minds as the team worked to rid the city of another threat.

Conner, under his triassic powers, pre-occupied the monster long enough for the other suited rangers to present the black and white dino thunder ranges with their morphers.

"They're yours." Ethan nodded. "We could use all the help we could get."

"And you guys are the only ones perfect for the job." Kira said.

Trent and Tommy exchanged a quick look grabbed their morpher and placed it on their wrists.

The little guy was destroyed, but the 30-story high facsimile had just appeared. The trio moved toward calling their zords as the two other rangers told them that they would be up to join them soon.

Tommy and Trent looked at each other again, and morphed.

"Dino Thunder! Power Up!" Tommy announced.

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Trent announced.

A given light covered them and cleared away to reveal their ranger suits. And they were back in action. They joined their team in the zords and for the second time, formulated the Dino Rage Megazord. With that weapon, they were unstoppable and another monster had eaten the dust.

---

One hour later.

Conner and Ethan were glad to be talking to their teacher again, the events of the previous day were lost. No one wanted to recall what had happened. Trent and Kira were discuss the latest battle with Kim as the trio of guys came to join them.

"…Man, we're so glad you're back, Dr. O." Ethan said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Conner nodded.

"Well, we all make mistakes, right?" Tommy smiled lightly. "Look, I just want to say I am sorry about what happened."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Dr. O." Kira called out to him as they cleared the middle of the room. "No one is perfect."

"Speaking of that…" Kim turned the chair to look at the three in the middle of the room.

For a second the room fell silent as the engaged couple locked eyes. Tommy didn't hesitate to move to her and gave her that "Thank You" kiss she was hoping to get. He knew it in her eyes as it turned into passion.

"Thank you, Beautiful." Tommy whispered against her lips.

"You're welcome, Handsome." She returned the gesture with a kiss. "Welcome back to the team."

They locked lips again with more passion that had the teens gushing.

"Oh!" the teens couldn't help but laugh.

The couple broke the kiss turning slightly red obvious still not completely comfortable with showing their line of affection toward each other around them. The teens moved toward them welcoming back the real dino thunder team.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: Hey, come on. I couldn't end it badly. It wouldn't look good on my behalf. So, I'll see you next chapter. May the Powers Protect You Always._


	77. A Darken Future

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Seven: A Darken Future_**

_Summary: Dream or reality? Tommy is shaken by a vision that seems all too real to him. Could it be the start of the final battle, and what is Mesogog planning to do with the legendary ranger now?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine._

_A/N: And you thought I would leave that evil ranger thing alone. No way. It was under-used in the series, so I gotta put it to good use here. I hope you enjoy. Only a few more chapters to go. Read on and reply._

* * *

"_I see it. A dark future, and if we don't prepare for it, no one will be getting out of it alive."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

One week later.

Tommy tossed and turned in the bed slightly as he slowly relaxed into a dream state.

---

Tommy was driving down a quiet street as he raced over to the school board to discuss what had just happened at the school. He had to come up with a good excuse for Principal Randall's resignation, but there was no guarantee. He had a lot of problem with lying even for the smallest things. He could only hope that the school board would think twice about hiring someone with a background in trying to take over the world with a dino-faced menace.

Then an electrical storm opened up and an invisi-portal loomed over his head.

A swarm of T-Drones dropped out and stopped the jeep abruptly as they veered him off the road. Tommy tried to fight back, but it was hard to being strapped to a car seat or moving in such a confined area. The T-Drones had a lock on him and they disappeared into the invisi-portal with their prized puzzle. Tommy was escorted through the halls of the island fortress as he came in contact with Mesogog.

"Dr. Oliver." Mesogog greeted with a bow.

"Mesogog." Tommy spat with sheer disgust. "What do you want, now?"

"So, you just made the discovery about Elsa. Shame of you to find it out in such a way…" Mesogog announced.

"Get to the point, Mesogog. I'm a very busy man." Tommy dismissed the comment.

Mesogog stepped up to the science teacher glaring at him. He used his telekinesis to drop the legendary rangers to his knees. And the memories of all of Tommy's evil moments played in his head like a broken record.

Then it stopped as Tommy laid there in pain catching his breath.

Mesogog walked over to his pulling him to his knees. "Do you know why I did that, Oliver?"

"Because your VCR wasn't working so you had to play it in my mind just to watch it?" Tommy sighed un-amused.

"I am tired of your insults, Dr. Oliver…"

"The only one complaining is you."

"Once evil. Always evil." Mesogog said slowly as he pulled the man to his feet. He dragged him across the room and threw him into the Geno-Randomzier as it sealed behind him.

Tommy began to beat against the glass trying to find a way to break free, but he could not break it. He was trapped.

Mesogog moved toward the console where the operations for the machine looking at the specimens he had placed on the machine. One was just merely a red chemical mixture, the middle one housed the Ruby Dragon Card and the last was of Lothor. Mesogog hissed with satisfaction as he turned it on, and Tommy was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

The transformation ended and the chamber hissed open. Tommy walked out slowly, and though he looked the same, a dark and heavy cloud loomed over him. He walked over to the dino-faced menace and bowed as a hint of red flames escaped his eyes.

"It's so good to be back." Tommy breathed darkly as he cracked his neck.

"Keep the other rangers busy." Mesogog instructed. "They will attack soon."

"It won't be a problem. They wouldn't expect what is coming their way."

"You'd better not screw this up this time, Oliver."

"Give me a break, Mesogog." Tommy barked back glaring at the dino menace. "There was a minor set-back."

"Don't let it happen again, or I will destroy you."

Tommy turned away to be met by five silhouettes. Each held a fiery red rage in their eyes as they glared at the legendary ranger. Tommy bowed to them and left the room.

Mesogog bellowed out an order stating that he wanted those dino gems and soon.

---

Tommy cried out in a panic as he sat up running his hands through his hair. Sweat ran down his face as he realized he was in his room, and Kim was up in a flash beside him. A look of concern crossed her face as she brought his face over to her.

She laid a kiss on his lips gently caressing his face. "Hey, Handsome. You okay? Did you have a nightmare?"

Tommy let out a breath shaking his head. "I had a dream. But I wasn't sure if it was real or not."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Tommy looked over at the clock. It read 3:00am. "Have I been acting a little weirder than usual?"

"Well, when I asked you if you wanted to make love a few nights ago you turned me down, but I figured it was just with all that's happened already. With discovering that Elsa was really Principal Randall and giving up your powers for some time. No. Not really."

Tommy cringed at the comment. How could he ever turn down such a request as worshipping her in that way? Maybe something was wrong. "Well, what about now? Up to it?"

Kim yawned and pulled him into a hug. "We just did a few hours ago."

"Well, up to it again?" he said in a panic to save himself from making another mistake.

She laid him down on the bed and laid a kiss on his lips. "If it'll calm you down."

He smiled lightly and kissed her passionately.

But in the back of his mind, he felt the fiery rage and anger inside. And as he opened his eyes briefly a red flame emerged from each pupil.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: So it is short and sweet, with not a lot to give in. Give me a break, I like to create tension. I'll see you next chapter. And may the powers always protect you. The end is almost near._


	78. If Anything Happens To Me

**THE REASON - _Part Seventy-Eight: If Anything Happens To Me..._**

_Summary:Tommy instructs Hayley and Kim of the situation at hand. The Dino Thunder Rangers' final battle is about to go underway, and if anything would go wrong, they would be forced to take some drastic measures. Ones that could be far more painful to do than others._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, but this story is._

_A/N: So, what could the problem be? Read on and hope you enjoy. Only three more chapters to go after this._

* * *

"_If anything were to happen to me, you gotta do what you gotta do to ensure nothing else will go wrong. I leave everything to you."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Dream state.

Tommy walked through the corridors of the island fortress into the main lab where Mesogog was waiting for him. A dark cloud loomed over the ranger as the red flame escaped his eyes.

"So, you have returned. I am surprised." Mesogog hissed.

"Ya know, I am getting sick and tired of you riding my ass about all this. I am getting it done."

"Time is something we don't have, Oliver. The rangers will strike against us."

"No. They will strike against you, not me. Not until they find out the truth. I am bending them to my whim."

"I don't take lightly to failures." Mesogog growled as he threw up a threatening fist.

"So, I screwed up last time. Give me a break. Cry me a river."

"I am serious, Oliver. Victory will be mine once I get those gems."

Tommy shook his head. "You can't be sure of that. This could be our last battle, and only one side with be victorious."

"It will be me." Mesogog hissed.

"Selfish bastard!" Tommy spat. "You can't guarantee that."

"Nor can you about the other dino thunder rangers."

---

Tommy groaned as his eyes flashed open. The radiant of the sun had peeked through the blinds slowly as the looked over at the clock. 8:30am. He shook his head as he turned toward the nightstand at his side. That's when he saw it again. His Zeonizer. First it was in his desk, now it was in the bedroom. And he swore both times he had not touched it. Or did he. He wouldn't unless he really needed to, but he didn't.

"Tommy?" a soft sleepy voice called from the other side of the bed.

Tommy tossed the morpher into the drawer and rolled over to lay a kiss on his fiancée's head. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Morning, Handsome. Sleep better?" she asked before laying a kiss on his lips.

Tommy sighed and shook his head. "Tell me something, Kim. What would you do if I appeared to be a threat to you?"

"I don't understand why you would. But I'd probably find a way to fix it. I mean, I know you have a fiery spirit sometimes, but you wouldn't intentionally want to hurt anyone."

Tommy smiled a laid a kiss on her lips. "Thanks, baby. It means a lot."

She sat up and looked into his brown falcon eyes, seeing a sense of loss and confusion there. "Something is wrong. What is it, Tommy?"

"Get dressed and meet me downstairs in the study."

One hour later.

Tommy was sitting in the study looking at the computer. He watched the images of his days shared with the other Zeo Rangers. In his hand, he tapped something on the desk. It was his Zeonizer, and he knew he couldn't hold any secrets. Not with the sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt the day of their epic battle—the dino thunder rangers'—was creeping up on them faster.

He had called Hayley over too, needing to discuss the matter with the two of them without the teens' involvement.

The doorbell rang just as Kim was heading downstairs, and Tommy heard the door open and the two greet each other before coming into the study.

"Okay, Tommy. I'm here. But why did you call me up?" Hayley asked as means of greeting.

"Take a seat." He directed the two women to sit down as he got to his feet. He circled around the desk and leaned up against it as he looked at them intently. He forced out a breath. "Okay. Hayley, do you remember when you made the discovery about me being a ranger and I told you I still had powers of my past. One being the Zeo Powers?"

Hayley nodded slowly raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I remember. Why?"

Tommy reached over the desk and showed the women what he had been holding. His Zeonizer, the one thing that gave him his Zeo Powers.

"Okay, I see that, Tommy. But I don't understand why you're showing it to us." Hayley said.

Tommy looked at the morpher in his hand then pulled up his sleeve to reveal his dino morpher. "Something is happening to me. I'm not sure what. And I don't want to tell the teens what it is until I know what we're dealing with. But I've had several dreams that felt so real, I'm not sure what to make of it anymore. I really hope it isn't true, but there is no guarantee." He paused for a second and dropped his head. He felt the rages inside grow, the glowing fury in his mind, but he forced it back down. "I think Mesogog has a hold on me again."

"What?! That's crazy." Kim got to her feet and walked over to him.

"That's impossible. The evil encoding should have been destroyed."

Tommy shook his head. "There something else. I think it might have happened on that day when I went to the school board to discuss the issue with Principal Randall. T-Drones jumped me but it was all a blur. All I could remember was then being in the forest with the teens and then the Ruby Dragon shows up."

"And like always, you guys save the day." Hayley concluded as he nodded in turn. "And make the discovery about Mesogog."

Tommy nodded again as Kim wrapped her arms around his waist comforting him.

"But that was a week ago. You look fine." Kim protested.

"I've been fighting to control it for this past week. I feel the changed inside me, and I know I may not last. I'll probably break soon."

"Don't say that…" Kim shook her head.

Tommy laid a kiss on Kim's lips and looked over at the technical genius. "Promise me—the both of you—that you'll do whatever it takes to destroy Mesogog and any form of evil that appears a huge threat."

"Don't say that, Tommy. You're stronger than this."

"Kim, please. Promise me." He pleaded trying to force back his tears.

She looked away, but didn't answer.

Tommy looked over at Hayley waiting for her answer.

She could only nod.

"If anything happens to me. I entrust the team to the two of you. And if I, at all, appear a threat to any of you, I am sorry."

Hayley nodded again and headed down to the lab to finish off the new project she was working on.

Tommy and Kim stayed locked in each other's arms, not wanting to let go. Kim tried to hold back her tears, but they didn't go away.

Tommy pulled her face up to meet his and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Stay strong, Beautiful. Stay strong for me."

"I'm scared for you, Tommy. You've done so much for the team. Young and old. I don't want to lose you." She shook her head as she looked away.

He pulled out her hand and placed his Zeonizer into it, closing it around the object. "Promise me that you will keep this with you safe, and you won't let me have it, no matter what."

Kim reluctantly nodded, but still unable to look up at him. "I promise."

"And you will do what you must to destroy Mesogog and any form of evil?" he said as he framed her face in his hands.

She slowly looked up into his eyes and saw the innocence and sincerity she treasured from him. "I promise, baby."

He laid a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Kimberly. Don't you forget that, okay?"

"I love you too, Thomas." She whispered as she shuddered with fear and laid a kiss on his lips.

He pulled her closer as they refused to let go of each other for even a second.

_to be continued…_

_A/N: So, this is it. The final battle is about to begin, and I think it might surprise you guys a little bit. I'll see you in the lime light, and I hope you liked reading this story as much as I liked writing it. See ya later. Isang Diwa! Isang Mahal! May the Powers Protect Us All!_


	79. Infiltration

**THE REASON - _PART 79: INFILTRATION_**

_Summary: The Dino Thunder Rangers have gotten word from Trent about moving on to their next set of plans to infiltrate Mesogog's island fortress and destroy it for good. They call forth the help from their ninja mentors, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha for one last battle, and the entire team moves to destroy the fortress. However, a strange turn of events has friends fighting their own kind for survival._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine and will never be mine. However, I will like to take my credit of the concept of this __story._

_A/N: This does tie into "Thunder Struck (1) and (2)" but with a lot of modifications. The ending just didn't satisfy me, so I had to change it up to make it work with my story. So, I hope you like it. And the epic battle is about to begin. So, read on. You'll be surprised to see what happens at the end of the chapter. Just two more to go after this. So, hit me with a review if you can. Later daze._

* * *

"_This is it. The moment of truth when things could spell victor or doom for planet Earth. Be ready for anything."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Nearly one week later.

Mesogog's island fortress.

Trent had gotten the okay from Tommy to infiltrate the island fortress. But he had to be careful. He didn't want Trent to risk a whole lot more than he needed to. He couldn't afford to lose Trent to Mesogog one way or another. Trent slowly and swiftly moved through the corridors of the fortress as he ended up in the main lab. A new series of machines were located throughout the room. The room was slightly dimmed due to the amount of energy being used. He ducked behind a set of machines watching the two figures in the room closely. It was Mesogog and Elsa. And Mesogog didn't look too happy with Elsa at all.

"Must you continue to fail me, Elsa?!" Mesogog barked.

"My lord, if I may have another chance," she pleaded without warning or thought of anything else.

"I've given you more than enough chances to destroy the rangers and you continue to fail me!" Mesogog paced the room slowly, then turned and used his telekinesis on Elsa.

She hit the ground groaning in pain. "My lord..."

"How dare you betray me! Revealing my darkest secret to the rangers!" he hissed with sheer anger.

"My lord, I betrayed Mercer, not you." she said slowly. "I had hoped to divide the rangers by doing..."

"But you failed to do that! Now, I am left even more vulnerable with that incompetent fool still living inside me." he bellowed releasing the hold on Elsa.

He snapped his finger as a Tyrannodrone walked over to him with a test tube in hand. It glowed with a strange red haze as he swirled it around in his grasp.

"As long as he is around, he will leave me far too weak to continue on with my plans. Mercer must be destroyed." Mesogog barked as he snapped his finger again.

Two Tyrannodrones grabbed Elsa and strapped her down onto a chair that laid below the Energy Extractor.

"My lord! What are you doing?" Elsa cried as she tried to fight free from the chair.

Mesogog turned toward a monitor and pushed a few buttons on the console below it. The new set of his plans revolved around the transmutation beam he had created in the last few weeks.

With enough power he would be able to power it up and bring about the rule of the mighty reptiles.

"I need power to operate that beam." Mesogog turned to look at the helpless figure strapped to the chair. "And I will start with the power I have given you. But first, you will be the first to witness the destruction of Anton Mercer."

Mesogog pushed the tube to his mouth swallowing the contents within it. Elsa watched with fright as the evil being began to glow with his unsual green/yellow haze. The original man behind the mess of problems peaked out as the mutation began to take over the two beings. And then with an agonizing cry, Anton Mercer was ripped away from Mesogog and the two had officially become two beings.

Trent let out a shocked breath as he forced himself to stay behind the equipment. He had watched the mutation with fright thinking his father would not live it, and even as he saw him laying there, he wasn't sure what to think.

Mesogog had the upper hand as he hissed with satisfaction.

He knelt over the man and pulled the unconscious man to his feet. "You are weak, Anton. You will always be weak. How does it feel to see your dreams shatter to the ground?"

Mesogog ordered his Tyrannodrone army to take the man away and find a place for him until he had some time to think about what to do with his new prize. The army left with the man as Mesogog turned back to Elsa.

"And now it is time to meet your doom, Elsa."

"You're making a mistake, my lord. Please, reconsider your decision." Elsa pleaded.

"Try not to move. It will make it less painful." Mesogog turned back to the console. He began to fire up the Extractor and pushed a button to intiate the final power up. "Good-bye, Elsa. Truely I will miss you."

Elsa groaned in pain as the Extractor began to drain her of her energy. The glowing purple energy she had called her own was being converted to energy needed for the transmutation beam, but it was clear it needed a whole lot more power.

And in a flash of blinding white light, Elsa had disappeared from the chair.

Trent jumped out from his place behind one of the machines walking over to Mesogog, not feeling intimidated by the evil dinosaur. He glared at him with fiery eyes. "Where's my father, Mesogog? What'd you do to him?"

Mesogog turned to look at the teen, sneering. "Trent. So, you have returned."

"Where is my father?!" Trent demanded.

"That is not your concern right now. What matters is why you are here." the dino lord concluded dismissing the last comment.

"I'll get you what you want for exchange of my father." Trent said with no hesitation. "I'll get you the gems. Then you can do what you want with us."

"I don't even know why you'd risk your own life for that useless incompetent fool." Mesogog shook his head.

"Because that is what a ranger is supposed to do."

Mesogog thought about the offer, then looked back at the teen.

He nodded slowly. "All right. You have three hours."

"Would you trust a teen to do such a job as that?" a voice called from the shadows.

Mesogog turned to see the high school science teacher emerge from thin air walking toward him with a hint of red flames escaping his eyes. Mesogog hissed at him throwing up his hand as a threat.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Mesogog?" Tommy asked slowly but darkly.

"You're stalling, Oliver. I do not have patience for you anymore."

"And you do for Trent? I'll get you the gems."

"Those plans sound just like Trent's. Have you been telling him some things, Oliver?"

Tommy blinked slowly as the red flames were extinguished. He glared at the dinosaur with falcon sharp eyes. "You're done, Mesogog. Release your hold!"

"I like playing puppet master." Mesogog hissed. He forced out his hand letting the telekinetic power engulf the teacher's mind. "Lure the team to the fortress so I can watch you destroy each and everyone of them."

Tommy groaned, and it was clear his evil half won that battle. He looked up with the infamous red flaming eyes and bowed. "You have commanded it and it shall be done."

He turned and left the room. A line of five silhouettes walked up behind the dinosaur and watched the man leave with a line of predator eyes.

----

Hours ago.

Tommy had kept the visit in the shadows about calling Adam, Rocky, and Aisha back into the battle. He knew he needed as much help as he could get out of this battle, and they were ready to go out on his calling. He handed Rocky and Adam their Zeonizer morphers in case it came down to using them. He had kept them all locked away in the lab, and only three were out of the hold. The blue and green zeonizer morphers, and his own. Which did Kim safely guard.

He also instructed Adam and Rocky to move toward the fortress and get a map of all the invisi-portals located throughout the city. It was another suicide mission, but would cost them so much if they didn't get that information. They needed to get into the fortress with a great amount of mass and had to find the most reliable one to pass through. But the rest of that was all a real blur until he returned to the lab. He felt slightly dazed and confused as he walked through the room collapsing into the watchful arms of his fiancée.

"Hey, you okay?" Kim asked as she helped him over to a seat.

Tommy nodded slowly. "I'll be fine."

"Where did you go anyways?" Hayley turned to look at him from the computer console.

"I had to take care of a few things. What's the progress on the new project? Word is that Mesogog is catching on to us."

"I'm still worried about the mass of the truck. An invisi-portal may not be able to hold it, but the dino gems might act as a shield to protect it from receiving too much damage."

"That is a good thing." Tommy nodded. "We can't afford any mistakes. You girls ready to do this?"

Tommy clicked on his morpher calling in his team. They reported they were on their way and ready to go.

Then the forest entrance creaked open and the yellow, red and black ninjas were standing there. A light smile passed their faces as Kim ran over to greet them.

"What is up, home girl?" Aisha pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Aisha. What are you doing here?" Kim smiled widely.

"Yeah, well, Tommy called us up for one final epic battle." Rocky shrugged as he embraced the pink ninja ranger.

"And we couldn't say no. But Rocko and me got to fall out. We'll take to you later." Adam tapped Rocky's shoulder indicating their exit.

They flashed out a peace sign and left the room.

"Always full of surprises." the girls turned to their leader who could only shrug.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." he embraced Aisha in a quick hug.

"And who better than the ninja trio?" Aisha laughed. "Oh, I'd hate you guys too damn much if I missed out on this battle."

"You would." Kim smiled.

Minutes passed.

And the teens raced into the lab awaiting orders from their mentor.

"So, what's up, Dr. O?" Conner was the first to ask.

"We're gonna move now." Tommy instructed with no hesitation.

"We just need to wait for the head's up from Adam and Rocky."

---

Mesogog's island fortress.

Relying on their skills of stealth, Adam and Rocky moved quickly through the corridors of the fortress. They couldn't screw this up and they had to move quickly. It was the only way they could ensure the plans would work perfectly.

And as much as they hated all these suicide missions, they were surprised to be included in this epic battle.

They moved into the main lab where Mesogog sat in his chair holding a grudge of the long wait. Five silhouettes stood about him as guards waiting for him to call out any commands to move. Adam and Rocky swiftly slide across the floor hiding behind a set of equipment.

With Adam's quick wits with computers, he retrieved he device Tommy had given him and began to download the invisi-portal into it. Rocky kept a close eye on the five figures, unsure what to make of them or who they really were. They all wore a cloak that covered their face.

Mesogog growled with frustration, but stopped and sniffed the air. He smlet the presence of others in the room. He growled with anger.

"Someone is here."

The five figures began to search the room like mindless zombies following the orders of Mesogog.

Rocky pushed Adam to the ground as they melted into the shadows.

But the download was disrupted and Adam failed to get all the information he needed. But obviously, he didn't care. And neither did Rocky. They had to get outta there and fast. They bolted out of the room just as one of figures saw them, launching a series of laser blasts toward them. Rocky was the first out of the room as he raced down the hall at top speed. Adam hot on his trail not looking back.

"Yo. Tommy, whenever you're ready will be fine." Rocky called into his communicator.

"The strongest portal is located in the rock quarry." Adam concluded form the data he collected.

"Thanks guys. Now, get the hell out of there." Tommy replied through the communicator.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Rocky nodded.

---

Tommy had just gotten the head's up from Rocky and Adam. He turned to the teens who were waiting for his head's up. They nodded in turn when they saw the determination in his eyes. The rest of the team was assembled in the newest weapon against Mesogog. It was known as the Dino Thunder semi. And inside housed a powerful laser that could take out the fortress and a whole lot more.

"Let's go." Tommy instructed. "And no matter what happenes, we'll always be a team. The powers will always protect you. And remember a ranger will do whatever they have to to stop evil."

The teens nodded again.

"We're ready." Conner said matching his teacher's determination.

An invisi-portal opened up at one end of the rock quarry and the team raced to the truck and srapped themselves up for battle. Hayley manned the controls saying they only had one chance to get hit right. Tommy sat beside her watching the invisi-portal coming closer, But it was clear they weren't at the speed they needed to be at. She looked at Tommy with a look of worry on her face.

"We're not gonna make it. We' haven't reach the speed yet." Hayley called out.

Tommy turned to his dino thunder teammates. And the look in his eyes gave it away as they all nodded in turn. They bowed their heads and closed their eyes concentrating on the powers of their gem. The energy surge awoke the cargo bay as the truck jerked forward at a higher speed.

And at the last second, the truck had reached speed as it zoomed through the invisi-portal. And when they all opened their eyes, they found themselves in the forest outside of the fortress. The team breathed a sigh of relief. They were in, now they just had to take out thefortress and get out of there.

Another invisi-portal opened up and the team saw Mesogog standing there with his Tyrannondrone army behind him. His prized prisoner in his grasp, Anton Mercer. His wrists and ankles were tied up together.

"Dad!" Tretn breathed as he raced out of the truck.

"Trent, wait." Tommy called out to him,b tu he was already gone.

The rangers exchanged a look and raced out of the truck toward the line of aggressors blocking their way. They came to a halt a few feet from the evil assembly line.

"I am loyal to my word. Now, as we promised..." Mesgog bellowed.

Tommy took the lead and shook his head in dismay. "It wasn't set."

"Don't fall back on your words, Oliver." Mesogog hissed as he pushed the weakened man to his knees.

Anton shook his head, a look of fright in his eyes. "Don't do it, Tommy."

"Don't do what?" Conner looked at his teacher.

Tommy turned to the teens holding a heavy heart. He pulled out a box where his dino gem was already sitting. "I need your dino gems."

"What?!" the teens breathed.

But Trent was already moving as he placed his gem into the box.

Conner smacked his hand away, but it was already in place. He looked back at his teacher for an explanation.

"Mesogog wants our gems. And if you expect to go any further, you'd better hand it over." Trent said quickly.

"I ain't giving up my gem." Ethan shook his head.

"Isn't that what we're supposed to be avoiding? Giving our gems freely to Mesogog?" Kira asked with confusion.

"I know what I am doing, guys." Tommy nodded firmly. Reluctantly, the other three dino rangers placed their gems into the box. Tommy sealed it shut and turned to look at the dinosaur with eyes alert. He walked over to him, holding it out. "You want them, Mesogog? You got your wish. Now, as we promised!"

"Give it to me!" Mesogog hissed.

Tommy walked passed Anton, pulling his friend to his feet. He escorted him into the waiting arms of Conner and Trent and walked right up to Mesogog. "We made a deal, Mesogog! Don't back down on it."

Mesogog pushed the science teacher to the ground and used his telekinesis to disrupt the man's thoughts. His grip loosened on the box. He waked over and snatched it out of the man's hands.

"Noo!" the teens called out in a panic racing forward.

Mesogog snapped his talon hand as the T-drones raced forward and attacked the rangers. Kim and Aisha plowed through and charged the dinosaur as two more figures of red and black emerge and helped. The mind control was released on Tommy as Kim raced to his aide.

"Are you okay, Handsome?" she pulled him to his knees.

He nodded slowly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'll live. We need to get those gems back." As he took his hands away, he snagged something hidden in her pocket unnoticed.

Kim got to her feet, nodding. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Mesogog growled as the got to his feet, turning to look at the trio of ninjas that decided to challenge him. "I have your gems. You have nothing. Now, witness your destruction, rangers."

Mesogog snapped and the T-drones fell in line behind him. The ranger team assembled themselves in front of them. The ninjas on one side and the dino thunders on the other. Each of them held an intense look of wanting to end this now. And then an invisi-portal opened up and five figures jumped down facing the evil line. They bowed and turned to the ranger team as Mesogog barked out another insult and disappeared through the insisi-portal.

With great speed, the red and black ninja bolted for the invisi- portal as it disappeared. The team couldn't go after them, having to deal with the new assembly of threat laid out before them.

The five figures took a step forward and pulled back the hoods that covered their faces pulling the cloak off their body. The ranger team took a step back in fright.

"Whoa! Not good." Ethan shook his head.

"This has to be a dream." Conner said.

"I don't assume that's a friendly face on them, is it?" Kira asked.

"I don't think so." Trent shook his head.

"But how?" Aisha and Kim took another step back.

It was a line of red ranger predecessors--Jason, Wes, Eric, TJ and Andros. And the look on their faces were neutral. But the aura around them was dark and the look in their eyes read evil with red flaming fury.

The team fell back, all except Tommy who took several steps toward his old red ranger team.

"Don't do this." Tommy shook his head.

"It is your choice, Tommy." Jason replied darkly.

"Where does your trust lie?" TJ teased.

"With us? Or with them?" Eric announced.

"If it goes to anyone at all." Wes said.

"You must decide." Andros said.

"Or we will be forced to destroy you all." Jason said.

Tommy peered over his shoulder at the frightened and worried team. Then he looked back at the red ranger line, who was waiting for his answers. He walked over to them. The Dino Rangers raced forward, but halted in fear when Tommy nodded toward the evil red ranger team.

The evil red ranger team saw the hint of red escape from Tommy's eyes and sneered with satisfaction. One by one, each had pulled out their significant morpher and called out their morphing call.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason was the first to move.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros announced.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ replied.

"Time for Time Force!" Wes said.

"Quantum Power!" Eric proclaimed.

Then a line of red light engulfed the five evil rangers and when it cleared, they stood there in their ranger forms ready for battle.

The teens yelped in panic taking a step back.

"Not good." Ethan shook his head, pulling Conner back.

"Definitely, not good." Trent nodded.

"Now, what?" Kira asked.

"Dr. Oliver, don't do this." Conner called out to their teacher.

Tommy bowed his head and looked back up to reveal the hint of red flames, forcing the teens back again. "Did you guys miss me?" he asked darkly.

"No!" Aisha called out as he saw him fix the Zenoizer on his wrist.

"Tommy! Stop!" Kim raced forward.

Then Tommy moved his arms into the morphing call of the Zeo Power and was engulfed by a red light. And when it cleared, Tommy stood there in his Zeo 5 Red Ranger suit.

The ranger team fell into a fighter stance just as the red ranger line threatened them with a step forward. Conner took the lead as his eyes met with visor of his darkened teacher.

"Let's do this." Tommy said darkly letting out an evil laugh.

"Bring it on." Conner matched his wit.

_to be continued..._

_A/N: I know what you're thinking. What kind of sick and twisted plot is this? But I can assure you to just read on. I'll see you next chapter. I can't give everything away. May the Powers Protect You Always._


	80. Raging Thunder

**THE REASON - _PART 80: RAGING THUNDER_**

_Summary: The Rangers are divided. Mesogog's new set of plans has an evil red ranger team fighting against their young legacy writers. But, who will become the victor if Tommy is under Mesogog's control and the team has to turn to their ninja mentors, who are nowhere near the ranks of their fellow ranger predecessors._

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, however the plot of this story is. So, beat that!_

_A/N: Okay, so we got evil rangers vs. good rangers again. C'mon, I just could not pass it up. Who will be the victor? Read on to find out. Head's up. When I mention 'team', I mean the good guys. When it is the evil team it'll be obvious. And don't you just love the tension? Cuz I love it. See ya when I do. And don't forget to reply._

* * *

"_The choice is simple. Live or die. Understand the risks you're about to take and never hesitate. We can't afford it in this battle."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Minutes passed slowly.

No one could believe what was liad out in front of them. A set of evil red rangers lead by the legendary ranger himself, Tommy Oliver.

The line of good rangers all without a given power coin or gem lead by the newest red ranger, Conner McKnight. But no one moved. Each side waited for the other to strike. Everyone knew that whoever made the first move would lose.

Trent had fallen back to free his father of his imprisonment as the dazed man clung to his son for standing support. Trent looked at him intently, hoping to get some answers on the situation. "Dad, do you know how to stop this?"

Anton breathed slowly as he looked at the red ranger team assembled before them. "Destroy Mesogog. It's the only way the mind control will break away."

Trent looked over at Conner, who heard everything they were talking about. Conner nodded his understanding before looking back at the red ranger line. Trent quickly escorted his father to the safety inside the semi truck still blocked from its target.

Hayley sat there shaken, watching everything on the monitor.

"We need to stop that beam." she turned to Trent who sat his father down in a chair.

Trent looked at the monitor and saw the transfiguration beam rise toward the sky from the fortress. "We got it, Hayley."

He raced outside where no one as much moved a muscle in the standoff of rangers, evil and good.

"We don't have time for this." Kira said.

"We need to take out that beam." Ethan said.

"But you do realize we got a line of evil red rangers all suited up in front of us?" Aisha corrected.

"It's not hard to miss." Conner sighed.

"You're nothing but a bunch of worthless powerless rangers." Tommy laughed.

Kim growled, not taking the diss lightly. She walked over to the assembly line. "Don't start with me, Thomas!"

Conner and Ethan grabbed her arms, but she shrugged them off and continued on. The five preceding red rangers blocked her from getting to the Red Zeo 5 Ranger, but she still didn't care. Tommy snapped his finger forcing his team to fall back. They protested, but he glared at them. Even through the visor it could scare the toughest guy.

Tommy walked up to his challenger. "You're wasting your time, Kimberly." he said coolly and dark.

"If I am, then why haven't you already destroyed us?" Kim asked intently as she searched through the visor of her true love. "Admit it, you can't do it."

The Zeo 5 Ranger growled and found his hands settled around the small neck of the petite woman. The team gasped in a panic as they raced forward, but Kim didn't even flinch. Her hands wrapped around the forearms of her fiancé hoping to find something more in his cloudy mind.

"Tommy," she said slowly as a line of tears escaped her eyes. "Handsome, it's me. Your fiancée, Kimberly. Your wife-to be."

The evil red ranger team urged their leader to end this now, but he couldn't do it. He appeared still as a statue as the plea raced through his mind, confusing him. The teens looked at each other recalling what their teacher had told them before they headed toward the invisi-portal.

"...No matter what happens, we'll always be a team. The powers will always protect you. And remember, a ranger will do whatever they have to do to stop evil." Tommy had told them only an hour ago.

"We may not have our gems, but we still got the power in us." Conner nodded toward his teammates.

"And we can't let them down." Ethan said.

"Anyone. This is the fate of the world we hold in our hands." Trent said.

"And it's all or nothing." Kira said.

"Now, that is the ranger team I know." Aisha popped in with a light smile passing her face.

The teens turned to face their aggressors. Each fell into a fighter stance and the Red Rangers saw the gesutre. Then the call of their dinosaur spirit erupted into the area. They launched themselves forward just as the red rangers were given the sign to attack.

"I summon my inner animal spirit. Ninja power! The bear!" Aisha exclaimed, and a surge of energy escaped her and took form as the spirit of the bear.

It roared to life and charged at the Red Zeo 5 Ranger and his prize. Aisha joined the teens in their battle against the red rangers. The beat took Tommy by surprise as the power claw came crashing down on him. He groaned and hit the ground, releasing his hold on Kim. She rolled away and called on her own animal spirit as it soared to life to join the battle.

The crane cried out and circled around the Quantum and Time Force Rangers sweeping them off the ground with a gust of wind.

Tommy growled in frustration and tackled Kim to the ground. And the engaged couple fought against each other as Aisha tried to snap some sense back into him, but ws stopped by Jason.

---

Mesogog had returned to the fortress with his new prize, the dino gems. He hissed with satisfaction as he placed them in their designated spot on the console. He watched as the gems came to life, watching the hint of pink glow from each of them to awake the powers of the other gems.

"The world will now bow down to my feet." Mesogog growled as he powered up the machine.

"Not so fast." a voice said from behind him.

"You're plans are about to get burned." another voice said.

Mesogog turned around to see the black and red ninja standing there. He growled angrily. "You're too late, Rangers. The gems are now mine. And you will all be destroyed."

"Not if we can help it." Rocky glared at the evil being.

Mesogog growled and moved toward the ninjas with his army following suit. It was greatly outnumbered, but they had to do what they had to do. And if worse came to worse they would have to move on to Plan B.

But they had to keep Mesogog away from the gems as much as possible for him to avoid absorbing the energy and using it against them.

---

Trent charged and locked arms with the Quantum Ranger, but was knocked away by the Space Ranger. He hit the ground in pain, but Ethan had his back as he blocked a blow from Andros with his armored epidermic. Ethan pulled Trent to his feet, but no conversation could be made when he Turbo Ranger charged toward him.

The bear and the crane sweapt the red rangers off their feet and sent them across the grassy plain.

Conner and Kira tried their hand against the two most skilled red rangers, Tommy and and Jason with Aisha and Kim on hand and foot. But none of them had a chance. Tommy fired his laser gun that sent Kira and Conner flying through the air and landed in the distance in pain.

"Hayley, go. We can't hold them off any longer." Trent called into his communicator.

"Okay. We'll make it quick. Just be careful." Hayley replied.

And the semi roared to life and began to roll forward onto the dirt road leading up to the fortress.

"Stop them!" Tommy growled at his teammates while locking Kim in another hold.

"On it." TJ nodded as he ran for the semi.

"On no, you don't!" Conner raced after him.

Trent followed Conner and tackled the Turbo Ranger to the ground. Andros took to his hovercraft, but Kira was there to stop him with a ptera scream. The team was working overtime, especially without their powers and they didn't know how long they were gonna last.

Minutes passed slowly.

The crane spirit saw the danger in its partner and swept passed the Zeo 5 Ranger. He pulled back and launched a set of lasers toward the crane. It cried out in pain and disappeared as Kim fell to her knees in an exhausted heap. She felt the pain in her chest as if a part of her was completely removed.

Tommy grabbed her laughing darkly. "Discouraged that I did that? Don't worry, it's not permanent. I just like to see you suffer. That's what you seem to be good at."

Kim looked a little pale and weak as a new line of tears stained her face. "Tommy, please. I know you're in there. Fight it."

"Don't cry for me, bitch. It's too late to save me or yourself from this destruction." Tommy said simply.

"Don't do it!" Aisha cried as she tired to break from Jason's grip.

Then the agonizing pain of the bear filled the area. The team stopped to watch as Eric and TJ had done away with the bear spirit. Aisha went pale as the sinking weak feeling swept over her.

"Say good-bye, Aisha. For good. It was all your fault! You, and Rocky and Adam. For breaking up a team." Jason spat with no pity.

Trent forced Wes to the ground from one side of the battlefield and saw the danger his ninja mentors were in. He raced over to them, calling out their names, but stopped short of an attack when a hand--Tommy's hand--met his throat pulling him into the air.

"Dr. O. It's me." Trent gagged trying to rip the hands off his throat.

The Red Zeo 5 Ranger turned his head toward the team. "And you! You're a disgrace to the evil ranger line."

"Tommy, don't do this." Kim pleaded.

The Red Zeo 5 Ranger's head slowly snapped to look back at Kim. "Ya know, you were the reason why I hurt as much as I do. I have all this rage inside."

"Do it, Tommy. Destroy her." Jason demanded darkly.

"Don't do it." Aisha cried.

"You asked me to be your wife, Tommy. And I accepted. I don't ever want to hurt you again."

"Yeah, well you were just a good fuck." Tommy said with some satisfaction mixed with disgust. "You were the best I had.

Those nice flexible gymnastic legs mixed with my martial art skills made us do wonders. And did I mention you also tasted so good? It's a shame it has to end."

"It doesn't have to. And you really don't mean that." Kim said.

"Dr. O. This has to stop." Trent tried to wither out of the grasp.

"Stop stalling, Tommy and just do it." Jason grew restless.

Trent fought to loosen the grip as Kira unleashed another ptera scream. It sent the red rangers off balance loosening the grip on their captors. They all rolled away to safety to catch their breath.

Kira raced over to help Trent to his feet as the ninjas helped each other up. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, girl." Aisha nodded.

"But we're not out of this yet." Trent pointed out as Tommy and Jason were charging toward them.

Then a speed of red light streaked through, tripping the two red rangers. Conner came to a halt beside the assembled team.

"Less talking, more fighting." he instructed and zoomed back into action to help Ethan.

The others caught their breath for a second and charged back into battle.

---

Inside the island fortress.

Rocky had locked onto Mesogog's arms and tried to throw him off balance, but he was tough. Adam had pre-occupied the T-

Drones fro some time, but the two had alternate. They had used their own form of Gung Ho, but it still wasn't enough. And they were begin to show signs of fatigue.

Mesogog threw the two ninjas to the ground roaring with a new feeling of victory. "It's over, Rangers. I can taste my victory and you won't be able to stop me."

Rocky and Adam picked themselves off the ground and glared at the dinosaur. They weren't gonna go down to some crazy mutant freak. And the look in their eyes had said it all. They called on their inner animal and room glowed with a gold light. And when it cleared the odds evened up a bit.

The ape and frog spirits let out a cry that indicated they were ready and so was their partner.

Adam looked at Rocky and nodded. Then they pulled out their Zeonizer morphers and locked it on their wrists.

"It's Morphin' Time!" they announced in unison.

And their respective light of blue and green covered them.

When it cleared, they were in their Zeo Ranger suits.

"Zeo Ranger 3-Blue." Rocky announced with satisfaction.

"Zeo Ranger 4-Green." Adam proclaimed.

"Whose powerless now?" Rocky teased.

"We're just full of surprises." Adam nodded.

Mesogog growled and extended his hand to where the dino gems laid. The gems slowly came to life and intertwined to create a surge of energy that was absorbed by the evil being. Then he began to transform as a new line of spike jutted out of his body and he looked like a Dino Thunder Ranger in Super Dino Mode, but only more gruesome.

"And so am I." he hissed.

The animal spirits didn't hesitate to cause destruction to the area as they kept the T-Drones busy. Their human partner went up against Mesogog.

---

Hayley used the main controls to operate the semi as it raced through the hills toward its target. Anton was still weakened, but manned the control that would fire the laser toward he fortress.

Though, neither of them had said much to each other, they were determined to take out that beam. But it was hard to avoid a sneak attack with the huge size and the attacks coming from the fortress.

They watched the beam slowly come to life.

"We've run out of time. And we're still not in close range." Hayley said in a panic.

"Anything is worth a try." Anton said as he pulled the trigger.

The laser of the semi came to life as the semi came to an abrupt stop. It sailed through the air toward the transfiguration beam.

Sparks flew instantly and the fortress lit with flames and explosion.

---

Rocky and Adam moved against Mesogog quickly. They knew they were running out of time, and they had to hurry to stop this.

They had watched their teammates do battle with the evil red ranger team, and losing. They had to get out there and help them.

Mesogog hissed and threw out an electrical spark that shook the place. It exploded into a series of flames.

"I will not be defeated." Mesogog growled.

Rocky and Adam charged him again, not wanting to waste any time here any longer than they needed to. Then the entire fortress shook and it could only mean one thing. The beam was fired and made contact with the fortress. The place erupted with smoke throwing Mesogog off-balance.

Adam's communicator chimed on and Hayley made the report they fall out. Rocky had charged against Mesogog again with the help of his animal spirit driving him into the distant wall.

"Rocky, fall out. We're outta here." Adam called out.

Another line of sparks blinded Rocky as his animal spirit merged back with him and he appeared in his ninja-storm like uniform.

The frog leapt for the dino gems, collected it up and merged with Adam who now had the box. He soon fell in line with his ninja powers and ended up in his ninja-storm like uniform.

Rocky grabbed Adam and forced him out of the door as they raced for an exit.

---

Ethan came crashing down onto the ground as he was thrown down with little effort by TJ. Conner was showing signs of fatigue against Eric. Kira had no more strength after the excessive use of the ptera scream against the evil team. Trent tried to keep Wes and Andros back, but it wasn't enough. And Kim and Aisha continued to knock some sense into their old teammates, but it wasn't enough. The team had nothing compared to the evil red rangers. They had no power to morph, and their own special powers had been used to the max and over. They couldn't take it anymore.

They were all thrown into the center of the red ranger team. And they were surrounded with nowhere to go.

"It's been fun, Rangers. But it's time to say good-bye." Tommy said in a mocked sadness..

The team exchanged a look. Ethan locked Conner into a tight hug as he cried and admitting he'd miss the jock. then he reached over and clasped Trent and Kira saying he'd miss them, too. This had to be the end.

But Conner didn't want to think so. He got to his feet and glared into the visor of the evil Red Zeo 5 Ranger.

"So, our young red ranger doesn't want to give up?" Tommy teased as he clapped his hands together.

"We can end this several ways." Conner offered slowly. "We go. You go. We all go. Or we stop this petty good vs. evil and join up on one side. We're a team, right? New or old."

"Words are pointless. Step down, Rookie." Jason pushed the teen back.

Ethan caught his friend and helped him back to his feet. Trent and Kira followed suit and turned to look at the red ranger team assembled around them.

"Oh, four teenagers going up against a line of red rangers. How amusing." Eric chuckled with satisfaction.

"You'll die trying to fight us." TJ said.

"Haven't you had enough?" Andros teased.

"You can't win. It's over." Wes announced.

"We're not going down." Conner's eyes narrowed as they searched through the visor of his teacher.

The other three teens looked at the other red rangers, trying to find something else there, but a cloud still remained. Then a new surge of energy erupted from the teens and found a place within Conner's communicator.

Conner let out a battle cry as he felt the energy give him power. A red light covered him and when it cleared, he stood there in his Triassic suit.

Ethan whistled. "Wow! This changes everything."

"No way." Trent breathed.

"Way to go, Conner." Kira nodded her approval.

Tommy clapped slowly. "I'm impressed. Perhaps, you're not as useless asyou though, Conner."

"This has to stop now, Dr. Oliver." Conner looked at him again, walking closer to him.

Then an explosion caught their attention as everyone turned to see the laser of the semi make contact with the transfiguration team. It shook the ground, sending them all off balance.

But the eyes of the Zeo 5 Ranger and the Triassic Ranger didn't leave the other.

Another explosion shook the ground sending everyone to the ground.

And that's when the dark cloud was lifted. The red ranger predecessors were engulfed in the respective red light and when it cleared, one-by-one, they demorphed. Each collapsed into an exhausted heap.

The team breathed a sigh of relief as the helped the red rangers to their feet. None of them could recall what really happened except that they just did battle with their ranger friends.

"What the hell is going on?" TJ protested as Ethan helped him up.

"Just be glad it's over." Ethan nodded.

"What are we doing here?" Wes looked around as he helped his friend, Eric, to his feet.

"I'd like to know why, too." Erick nodded.

"Mesogog." Trent said simply as he patted Erick on the shoulder.

"And a little thing we like to call mind control." Kira finished off.

"That dino-faced menace did this?" Andros said in confusion.

The teens nodded.

Aisha was helping Jason to his feet.

"Oh shit!" he groaned, remembering all he said to her during battle. "I didn't meant anything I said, I swear, Aisha."

"I know. Just as long as you're back to normal is all good."

Conner, still suited up, was helping his teacher to his feet as he collapsed in the arms of his love.

Tears streaked Tommy's face as Kim cradled him as they collapsed to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, Kim. I didn't know it would..." he shuddered.

Kim laid a kiss on his lips to calm him down. "It's okay, baby. Just as long as you're okay,"

The ground shook again as they heard the horn of the semi echo through the area and come into view.

"Okay, I'm glad that you guys have kissed and made up, but can we get out of here?" Conner suggested as the ground rumbled.

"I'm game for that." Ethan nodded as he reached for the semi.

The entire team moved out quickly as the ground shook violently. And though it was packed, they just wanted to get out of there.

Hayley took to an invisi-portal and the semi disappeared through it before the portal system was completely shut down.

_to be continued..._

_A/N: One more chapter! And don't think I forgot about Zeltrax or Elsa. Thank "Thunder Struck (1) and (2)" for not meeting my standards, but I hope you like this last chapter. May the powers protect you always._


	81. The Final Battle

**THE REASON** - _**PART 81: ONE FINAL BATTLE**_

_Dedicated To: To all the people whoever touched the lives of its viewers. The people who worked their butts off to make Power Rangers such a big success. So, let's start it off with the Dino Thunder Rangers. To Jason David Frank, James Napier, Kevin Duhaney, Emma Lahana and Jeffrey Parazzo, all of you gave life to your characters and ran with it, just having fun. To the original mighty morphin' team-- Austin St. John, Walter Jones, Amy Jo Johnson, David Yost and Thuy Trang (RIP)-- you were the originals and you will always be the best. To the Ninjetti crew-- Karan Ashley, Steven Cardenas and Johnny Yong Bosch--you made the series that much better as the years went on. To the Zeo Rangers--Catherine Sutherland and Nakia Burrise-you stayed on to make things more interesting. To the Turbo/Space Rangers--Selwyn Ward, Patricia Ja Lee, Tracy Lynn Cruz, Roger Velasco and Christopher Khayman Lee-- you guys changed the history of what will happen in the future of the Power Rangers. To the Red Time Force Ranger and Quantum Ranger--Jason Faunt and Daniel Southworth-- who relied on future technology to fight against time and more. To the Ninja Storm Rangers--Pua Magasiva, Glenn McMillian, Sally Martin, Jorgito Vargas Jr., Adam Tvominem, and Jason Chan--you re-created the genre of ninja powers and made it something more. To all the other players in this game, you are not forgotten. We made it through twelve years of Power Rangers, and it will continue to live on. To the other writers in the Power Ranger genre, never stop creating a world with unlimited imagination. May the Powers Protect Us All._

_Summary: The island fortress is destroyed. The red rangers are freed. Tommy returns to assist the other Dino Thunder Rangers against another threat, Zeltrax. And when all believed Mesogog was destroyed, he has returned. How far must the Dino Thunder Rangers go to defeat their foes?_

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers is not mine, but this story is. So, I claim this spot for all the other writers in the world._

_A/N: This is it. The final chapter. And yes, it does tie into "Thunder Struck (1) and (2)", but I think this is much better. I hope you guys think the same. As for a sequel, it's still in the works, but could very well be added. So, to all the readers, new and old, I hope you like the ending to this amazing adventure. It has been a blast writing it. But, for now, read on and tell me what you think. I'll talk to you later._

* * *

"_Our final battle. Are you guys ready for this? There is no turning back from here. We got only one chance. Never give up."_ -Eclyptyk Neo

* * *

Rock quarry.

The semi truck zoomed out of the invisi-portal and came to a halt. The dino thunder rangers raced out of the cargo bay with the old crew following. They looked around relieved to be back on familiar soil.

But they just weren't convinced that it was over, or at least the teens.

Kira looked over at her teacher, who had an arm wrapped around Kim still catching his breath. "What do you think, Dr. O? Is it all over?"

Tommy looked into the sky wondering if an invisi-portal would open up, but only the sun shined down on them. "I don't know, Kira." he looked over at Rocky and Adam. "What about Mesogog?"

Adam and Rocky looked at each other then back at their leader shrugging.

"I don't think he made it." Rocky admitted.

"That place sparked up like a match." Adam nodded.

Tommy sighed. "Well, then let's head back to the lab and check out if anything else came up."

The team turned and headed back into the semi truck as it set off for the underground lab.

---

A woman dressed in some dark khakis and a light brown shirt looked around to find herself on the rooftop of one of the buildings in Reefside. She wasn't sure how she got there, but her knees shook with uneasiness. She was weak and slightly pale.

"Where am I?" she called out quietly in fear.

Then another figure appeared dressed from head to toe in black armor. It was Zeltrax. "I have been waiting for you, Elsa."

The woman took a step back forcing out a breath. "Zeltrax?"

The cyborg grabbed the woman and dragged her toward the exit as she cried out for help.

---

The long line of rangers filled into the lab with the technical advisor and successful businessman/scientist following. And they were greeted by the visit of Kat, Tanya and Zack, who seemed a little discouraged to be left out of the battle. Tommy apologized for it, which they dismissed with a line of smiles. They were just glad that it was over.

The line of red rangers made comments about the nice handiwork in the lab, and Tommy could only give credit to Hayley for doing it. They were surprised, but never doubted it. They all knew of her 'rocket scientist'/MIT grad status.

And it was clear that the old crew didn't want to get involved in amymore suicide missions, but Tommy reassured them that it was in the life of a Ranger. The couples were all locked hand-in hand or in each other's embrace not wanting to go out into battle again.

Minutes passed.

And the familiar chime of danger ran through the room.

Everyone turned to look at the main monitor as they watched Zeltrax drag a civilian with him off a rooftop. The dino thunder rangers groaned with sheer annoyance not wanting to go, but they knew they had a job to do.

"I am getting too old for this." Tommy sighed as he reluctantly headed for the exit.

"Man, Zeltrax really knows when to destroy a victory dance." Ethan shook his head.

"Well, we gotta job to do." Trent patted Conner on the back.

"Sometimes being a ranger has its disadvantages." Conner shook his head.

"I hear you on that, Conner." Kira follwed them out the door.

"Good Luck!" the other rangers called out.

"Um...guys?" Adam said as Tommy turned to look at them.

Adam held up the box that housed their dino gems. The dino rangers looked at their morphers and realized that they may need those. Tommy absently walked over to retrieve the box, but not before Kim pulled him into her embrace locking lips.

The entire room gushed over the gesture, but the two didn't seem to mind.

Kim framed his face in her hands pulling him down to her level. She laid another kiss on his lips. "Be careful. And come back soon."

"We will. Always got a job to do, right?" he smiled.

She shoved him toward the exit smiling. "Go, Mr. Legendary. May the powers protect all of you."

He turned away, flashed a peace and raced out of the room with the other DT rangers following.

---

Warehouse District, Reefside.

Zeltrax casually walked through the area waiting for his enemies to arrive. And he knew they would if he had an innocent bystander with him. Then the line of DT Rangers came to a halt in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Power Rangers." he greeted.

"Where's the woman, Zeltrax?" Tommy demanded.

"Safe and sound." Zeltrax bowed pulling out his sword. "But you won't be."

The team fell into a defensive stance as Zeltrax called forth his ultimate power. His black armor merged with a new red armor. His visor became more visible, now glowing with a yellow hint. And a line of spikes jutted out of his arms and shoulders. He didn't hesitate to move against the rangers as they moved toward him.

Conner and Tommy were the first to attack, but a kick from Zeltrax forced Conner back. Tommy was thrown into the air as he came crashing down on Ethan. Zeltrax launched an electrical attack toward the charging Trent and Kira and they hit the ground before they could attack.

The team was down for the moment, but not out. Each of them exchanged a look, then looked at the cyborg.

"You guys ready to do this?" Conner asked.

"Let's go." Ethan nodded.

"Thought you'd never ask." Kira said with a light smile.

"Let's end this now." Trent nodded.

"Ready!" Tommy brought his morpher into place.

The other four rangers followed suit and called out their morphing call. A black-gold, blue, yellow, red and white light covered the respective ranger and when it cleared they stood there in their ranger forms, weapons drawn and ready. Then they charged against their lone enemy. But Zeltrax called out his Triptoid army to slow down the battle.

Then the pleading cry from the woman filled the air.

Tommy locked two Triptoids in his grasp, looking back at his teammates. "You guys take care of them, I'll help the woman."

"On it." Kira nodded as she pushed a line of Triptoids down.

"Good Luck." Ethan said.

Tommy turned and raced toward the warehouses to find the woman.

Conner and Trent were caught up in a battle with Zeltrax.

---

"Help! Somebody help me!" the woman cried out in panic.

Tommy raced though the warehouse, shoving the bits of debris blocking his way. "Where are you?"

The voice called out again, sounding closer.

Tommy rounded the corner and found the woman strapped to a column looking frightened and weak. He cautiously approached her, tapping on her shoulder. She turned to look at him as a light smile passed her face.

"Tommy." she breathed a sigh of relief.

Tommy took a step back confused. "Wait! How did you..?"

"It's me." she said firmly.

Tommy looked at the woman again, into her eyes and saw the battles he had faced with her. "Elsa?"

She nodded slowly. "You remember. As do I. Of fighting you and Zeltrax. Mesogog had my mind completely under his control. I am so sorry."

Tommy shook his head as he used his brachio staff to free the woman. She collapsed into his arms as he held her up for support. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault if Mesogog had control of you."

"I feel so weak." she groaned as her legs came from underneath her.

Tommy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back up. "C'mon, let's get you outta here."

He escorted her out of the warehouse cautiously.

---

Kira, Ethan and Trent had done away with the Triptoids using the energy from their dino gems. They were diminished before their eyes as they raced over to help Conner with Zeltrax. He was already in his Triassic suit, watching the cyborg sway in a dazed manner.

"Why don't you just give up?" Kira called out to the cyborg.

"Never." Zeltrax growled.

"This is getting old." Conner sighed as he brought his morpher back into position. "Battlyzer mode, engage."

A fiery red light covered the teen and when it cleared he stood there in his Battlyzer mode. He jumped into the sky and unleashed his most powerful weapon, the Battle Blast. The entire area around Zeltrax was caught in its powerful blast as flames came from the cyborg.

But something was wrong, when they didn't hear him cry out in pain.

Conner was finishing off the blast when the other teens realized that Zeltrax was heading their way with a line of electrical attacks.

Trent pushed Ethan and Kira to the ground as he used his Drago sword to block the shot. Trent fell back a few steps as he pushed all his weight against the blow to attack the cyborg with his own attack.

Zeltrax groaned as he hit the ground. But he wasn't read to give up. He quickly got to his feet and came charging again.

"Hey, you bucket of bolts! Back off." Conner called out as he used his Super Stretch to grab the cyborg.

He threw his hands up into the air, only to realize he lost his grip and Zeltrax went sailing out of there.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Conner protested as he brought his hands back to realize he wasn't there.

Ethan run up to his, shaking his head. "Nice, dude. We're not supposed to be throwing him around like Syndrome from The Incredibles. We were supposed to destroy him."

"That's not what I meant to do." Conner shook his head as the rest of the teens walked over to him. "I lost my grip on him and he just went sailing."

"Guys!" a voice called out to them.

The teens turned around to see the black dino thunder ranger walking over to them with the woman they saw Zeltrax captured with him. They cautiously walked over to the duo, but it was clear that she looked really weak. The woman collapsed to the ground as Kira grabbed an arm.

"You're okay. C'mon." Tommy said gently wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Who is it? She looks familiar." Kira tilted her head with confusion.

"It's Elsa." Trent concluded as Tommy nodded.

Elsa opened her eyes slowly to look at the teens. "Power Rangers." But she was far too weak as her eyes fell shut.

Tommy looked around the area, noticing the cyborg was gone. "What happened to Zeltrax?"

"Blame Conner." Ethan said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"It's okay, Conner. That move has already been done."

"It wasn't my fault. I just grabbed him, threw my hands into the air and he just slipped my grip." Conner tried to defend himself.

"Well, c'mon. Let's go." Tommy instructed. "We need to get Elsa back to the lab for some examination."

---

The Dino Thunder Rangers raced over to the lab on their cycles and ATVs. Soon, as they were heading for entrance, a line of lasers rained down on them. It threw Kira and Conner off of their bikes. Ethan veered away to avoid hitting the bikes. as Trent hit the brakes on his ATV to avoid crashing into Conner and Kira. Tommy hit the brakes on his own ATV and looked off into the distance.

Zeltrax bellowed out an evil laugh as he glared at them. "This is your doom, Power Rangers."

Tommy got off his ATV and helped Elsa off of it as he heard the voices of Adam and Rocky from the entrance. They raced over to grab the civilian just as Zeltrax launched another electrical attack toward them. They ducked from the blow glaring at the cyborg.

"Get Elsa inside." Tommy demanded.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands." Adam grabbed for an arm.

"Just take care of that hunk of junk." Rocky nodded.

"That won't be a problem." Tommy said firmly.

The two ninjas disappeared into the entrance of the lab and sealed it shut. Tommy raced over to join his friends lined up to go against Zeltrax.

"That's enough, Smitty. You're finished. Done." Tommy barked out.

"With your demise, Rangers." Zeltrax hissed.

The cyborg looked slightly dazed from his throw across town, but he was still in his transfiuration mode ready to take on the rangers with all he got.

"Not if we can help it." Conner glared at the cyborg.

"It's time for you to go." Kira announced.

"We're through playing nice with you." Ethan said.

"You've done enough damage." Trent narrowed his eyes.

The cyborg launched himself toward the ranger team. Kira and Ethan were the first to move as they flipped through the air and sent a flying kick into the cyborg. They rolled away as Conner and Ethan launched a series of crescent kicks into the cyborg sending him around like a ping pong ball. Then Tommy came at him in full power--Super Dino Mode--with his Brachio Staff held high.

The team knew how well they worked as a team, and made sure that each of them had their fair share of striking the cyborg.

It was clear they had had enough of him and wouldn't have it any other way. They had to end this now, or it'll never end. And they had given Zeltrax's plenty of times to change his ways, but he never listened.

Tommy locked his staff with Zeltrax's sword looking into the cyborg's visor. "It doesn't have to be this way, Smitty! You can stop fighting. We can still help you."

Zeltrax growled and kicked the black dino thunder ranger to the ground. "Smitty is gone! And I will have my revenge."

The teens raced over to their teacher pulling him to his feet. For a moment, the team stood there waiting on the cyborg. He was obviously looking tired, and couldn't take anymore damage. But the look of intent on the teams' stance was clear. They had to destroy him now.

Then Zeltrax began to launch an array of circular movement with his arms to create one final energy surge. The team took a step back as the area around Zeltrax began to glow in a red light. And as he extended out his hand to unleash the final blow, an even bigger and brighter light captured him and shielded the blow. The cyborg cried out in sheer pain as he fell to his knees.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"Now, that's power." Ethan said.

The brightness of the light forced the dino thunder rangers to shield their eyes and when it cleared there was smoke where the cyborg once stood.

They slowly walked over to the spot looking around the area. They demorphed to have a better look around, but it was clear that the cyborg was nowhere in sight. And the team felt a sinking feeling for it becuase it was clear no one else was in the area.

"Where'd he go?" Kira asked.

"He can't just be gone." Ethan shook his head.

"I don't like this." Tommy caught his breath. "Something's not right."

"It can't just be over, can it?" Conner looked at his teacher for more answers.

"Of course it's not over.' a voice thundered into the area.

The team slowly turned around to see what had to be a dream, but wasn't. The dino-faced menace known as Mesogog stood there with a fiery raging flame in his eyes. Each of their eyes widened with shock and surprise.

"Why do they always come back for more?" Tommy growled behind clenched teeth as he took a step forward.

"You destroyed my plans for creating a perfect world." Mesogog bellowed. "But I managed to absorb some of the energy from your dino gems and more to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of your final battle, Power Rangers."

The team's eyes widened with shock as they saw the dino-faced menace glow with a purple/yellow/green haze and mutated into something more gruesome. He grew a new line of spikes across his chest, back and arms. His arms and legs grew with more well-defined muscles, and his teeth became even more razor sharp. His eyes glowed with awhole new yellow haze with nothing more inside. He let out a roar that shook the entire area, but the team didn't appear all too intimidated.

Tommy turned to his team, looking at them with a line of determination and confidence. "This is it, guys. You guys ready for one final battle?"

The team nodded firmly as Conner took his place as leader of the team.

"Oh yeah." Conner nodded. "Ready."

One by one each of the rangers pulled up their morphers into place. They moved their arms in an array significant to the morphing call of the dino thunders and launched tehmselves into their ranger mode and super dino mode with their weapons all draw and ready.

"Tyranno Power!" Conner announced.

"Tricera Power!" Ethan announced.

"Ptera Power!" Kira announced.

"Brachio Power!" Tommy announced.

"Drago Power!" Trent announced.

"Dino Rangers!" they said in unison as their Ranger symbol illuminated the area.

Mesogog didn't hesitate to launch a series of attacks into the team as they charged toward him. They had to move at a quicker pace to avoid the blow as the area shot up with flames behind them. One by one they did battle with the dinosaur, but it was hard. And even as a double team, Mesogog knew where they were going to attack. He threw them around like rag dolls.

They were nothing against him as he roared with delight. They slowly peeled themselves off the ground catching their breath.

"What do we do now?" Ethan protested.

"We can't go up against that." Trent breathed.

"Stay in there, guys. We're not out of this yet." Tommy shook his head, not wanting to accept defeat.

Mesogog hissed as he took several steps toward the team. "Time to say good-bye, Rangers! Maximum power!"

And the team watched in horror as the dinosaur grew to the soaring height of 30-stories high.

"It's Zord Time!" Tommy breathed into his morpher.

"Drago Zord! Stego Zord! Let's go." Trent called into his morpher.

"Mesodon Power!" Conner announced.

The zords roared to life as they raced into battle and one by one began to formulate the Dino Stegozord, Thundersaurus Megazord and the Mesodon Megazord. Tommy took charge of the Mesodon, while the other rangers mannd their respective zords.

Mesogog hissed with more satisfaction as he raced toward the trio of zords.

Time passed.

Sparks flew, zords falling and getting zapped like they were newly designed and still getting used to battle. Mesogog wasn't about to go down, and they all knew it. Even with all the rangers in Super Dino Mode, it did no good in the battle against the menacing dinosaur. He showed no mercy at all.

The Thundersaurs Megazord went down again as the Dino Stegozrd raced over to Mesogog to distract him, but he was there to send him to the ground. The Mesodon Megazord had locked the dinosaur in a hold as it turned to the fallen megazords.

"Guys, we're gonna need all the zords if we're gonna get outta this alive." Tommy announced.

"Right. Go for it, Conner." Trent agreed.

"I'm all over it." Conner nodded "Dinozords assemble now!"

"Dino Rage Megazord formation." They said in unison.

Then the auxiliary zords were unleashed and reconfigured to join the three megazords together to form one ultimate zord. The Brachio zord roared to life behind the nearly indestructible zord. And when the formation was complete, all the rangers stood in one cockpit--originally set as the Thundersaurus Megazord cockpit. And they were all burning with getting this battle done and over with.

"Conner, call it!" Ethan nodded.

"Dino zords, full power, now!" Conner made no hesitation.

The Dino Rage Megazord began to glow with its own energy surge as each of the powers from the zords hit their maximum strength. The roar of the dinosaur echoed through the area, escaping from the tyranno zord's mouth and a line of energy was hurtled to the dino-faced freak. Mesogog growled as he stumbled forward, falling to his knees.

But he wasn't about to give up when he launched his own powerful attack toward the megazord. Sparks flew into the cockpit as the team cried out in shock at the impact. The Dino Rage Megazord hit the ground in a loud thud as the team came crashing down on each other in a confused heap.

"No way!" Ethan breathed.

"We can't go on like this." Kira shook her head.

"What do you expect we do, now, Dr. O?" Conner looked over at their mentor/teacher/teammmate.

"We're gonna need all the power we can create. It's the only way we'll be able to beat Mesogog for good." Tommy announced.

The teens all looked at their teacher and nodded their understanding in what he was saying.

The Megazord slowly got to its feet as did Mesogog, ready for what surprises the rangers were unfoiling.

"If I'm going out, Rangers, than so are you." Mesogog growled.

From inside the cockpit, the rangers had all gotten back into place stretching out their limbs and preparing for the final blow.

"Conner, call it!" Trent announced with no hesitation.

The team sent their hands into an array of circles as they encased the dino-foot plastered to their suit. Their eyes fell shut as they concentrated on the powers of their gems, feeling the bond and connection they had made with it and each other. It was beyond anything any of them could describe.

"I summon the power of the dino gems!" Conner declared with sheer confidence.

The cockpit of the zord began to glow as the energy traveled throughout the entire zord. It became evidence from outside the megazord, but Mesogog didn't seem to care. He was too determined to put an end to the rangers for good.

"Dino gems unite!" the team announced. "Dino Powers!"

Each of them opened their eyes as their own powers mixed with those around them. Each was in awe, as no words could really be said about the light show before them. The colors of black-gold, white, blue, red and yellow all intertwined creating something that no one could describe as the fade colors of pink ran through the cockpit. Then they all forced their hands forward and the energy shot across space toward the charging Mesogog.

But he had already had some of the upper hand when he locked arms with the megazord. He hissed with satisfaction as the blow ran through him. He growled upon the impact, but he wasn't ready to go down.

"Dino zords, full power!" Tommy announced with no hesitaiton.

Another burst of energy shot into the dinosaur. His roar grew to sheer pain as he stumbled back. Every thing around the zord and Mesogog slowed down to a heartbeat. Mesogog glared into the eyes of the megazord, seeing the rangers inside. He barked out another insult that had the rangers sinking in their feet--the teens, moreso than Tommy. Sparks flew into the cockpit again.

Tommy had had enough. He grabbed Kira and threw her out of the cockpit. But before the rest could really question their mentor's actions, they too, were thrown from the cockpit of the zord.

"Dr. O, what are you doing?" Trent asked as he fought to stay in.

"Go! I gotta take care of something." Tommy shoved him out the door.

"Not by yourself!" Trent grabbed the threshold not letting go.

"Go, now! You gotta trust me on this, Trent."

Tommy used the last of his energy to shove the teen out as he was left alone in the cockpit to fight the falling and weakened dinosaur.

Tommy forced out a saddened breath. "Good-bye, old friends. Engage self-destruct, now!"

As he said that, the cockpit lit with more sparks as the zord plummeted forward, landing on the evil being. Mesogog couldn't fight the energy surge that went on like a nighmare. The cockpit sparked into flamers, and it was clear the destruction was continuing.

"I will not be defeated, Rangers!" Mesogog growled.

"We'll see about that." Tommy said quietly. "Falcon, guide me well."

From where the teens were thrown, at the lip of the rock quarry, watched as the megazord came plummeting down on Mesogog. Sparks and flames erupted from the zord as they watched in a panic and fear. They didn't see their mentor anywhere and none of them were crazy enough to believe he would do a self-sacrifice.

But they also knew that their mentor was full of surprises.

Conner was about to race over to the megazord, but Kira and Ethan pulled him back. Then a huge explosion erupted the area almost like the atomic bomb. It forced the teens back and shield their eyes from the intense heat.

But as it cleared, the only thing that remained was the smoke. No sign of the Dino Rage Megazord. no sign of Mesogog. And no sign of their teacher anywhere. All were gone.

"Nooo!" the teens cried as their knees weakened.

"Where can he be?" Kira protested.

"There is no way he was in there when it exploded." Ethan shook his head in sadness.

"So, where is he?" Conner ran a hand across his helmet in confusion.

They didn't know what to make of the situation. It was all over, if it was. And their teacher was not there to witness it with them, or was it just their imaginations.

A faint cry of some kind echoed through the air.

"Hey, did you guys hear that?" Trent looked into the sky.

The cry got louder, and the team could only make one conclusion.

It was the falcon as they watched its spirit soar high into the sky showing a unique dance and swooping down and disappeared into the trees. The teens turned around to see the legendary ranger appear out of his invisible state.

The teens made no hesitation as they raced over and pulled him into a group hug. It was the first time the team showed so much affection, but it was clear they were glad it was all finally over.

"Oh man, we thought you were gone." Kira shook her head, not wanting to see him go out like that.

"Yeah, when you threw us out, and didn't follow we got worried." Ethan said.

"I can't believe it's over." Trent sighed.

"Why'd you do it, Dr. O?" Conner seemed saddned, which only meant one thing. He was thinking aobout the zords.

Tommy looked over at the teen, and could read the sadness even behind the visor. "Conner. Guys. You gotta understand that what I did was the only thing we could have done to destroy Mesogog for good. I had to destroy the zords."

"So, no more zords?" Ethan asked.

Tommy nodded. "No more zords."

"And our powers?" Kira asked.

The team looked down at their morphers seeing the morpher was still intact and so was their dino suits.

"Looks like they're still around. We may not have our zords, but we're Power Rangers no matter what. And plus, I told you guys, the powers never leave you. It's encoded in your DNA now."

"So, this is it? This is the end? We go back to our normal lives?" Trent asked slightly doubting this whole thing.

Tommy nodded again. "As normal as a Ranger's life can get. Now, let's go!"

The team turned and headed back to the lab.

---

Underground lab.

When the dino thunder team had returned they were bombarded by the congratulations of the former rangers of the past. Each had made their own set of comments, that was hard to muster or understand in the scheme that things were finally done and over with. Jason was the first to question Tommy's actions about throwing the teens out of the cockpit. Classic Ranger Old School right there as the old crew said it.

After a few more congrats was passed, it was clear that Kim did not want to lose sight of her fiancé ever again, and he couldn't agree more as they shared another kiss that had the whole room gushing and pointing out other ideas. The two dismissed it as they were caught in their own world for a brief moment.

But the seriousness in Tommy's eyes was saying something. And Kim got back into serious mode as she turned to the rest of the gushing people. Tommy had to speak, and it was something important.

Minutes passed.

With the right remedies by Adam, Elsa was quick on her feet in no time. Conversations had died down as every single pair of eyes laid on the legendary ranger dead center. The red rangers were scattered in the back. The teens sat in the front. The couples disburst throughout the whole room. Adam sat beside Kim alongside the Dino Thunder Rangers. Hayley, Anton and Elsa were by the stairs.

Tommy looked down for a moment and caught his breath. He didn't know how to say it, but he was impressed. He was proud. He shook himself loose and looked at his current team, the teens.

They were the most anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Well, wow! I don't know where to start. I guess, all I can really say is that this has been one incredible trip from beginning to end. And I never want to say it is the end, because with one end comes another beginning. I'm proud of all of you, for sticking by what you did all those years you've served to this cause. We really made a difference. We impacted this world and reshaped the world into something new. I mean, we did it now for nearly twelve years ." Tommy took a breath and looked at the teens. Kira. Trent. Ethan." Tommy stopped to look at the teens. "No one could ever pull off those powers and have such compassion and patience for such a thing as being a ranger. You guys were definately like the younger siblings I never had, and I could never ask for a better line of adventures. Thank you."

Tommy looked over to the first team. "To the original team-- Jason, Zack, Kim. And Billy and Trini, you guys set the way for the rest of these guys. You began the legacy that will continue on through the future. You guys will always be the ones that will live on in all of our eyes. Without you guys none of us would be here."

Then he moved to the second generation. "Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, you guys brought something unique to this team. Brought more compassion and power to it. And we shared something unique that no other real person could admit to. These ninja powers will forever guide us into a new and better future. Our animal spirits will continue to show us the way."

Then he turned to the Zeo Rangers. "Kat and Tanya. Without you guys, it was hard to get by in our final year of high school. With all of us there trying to cope with it, it wasn't easy. It was a year of struggle and unique memories that could never be forgotten. We will never stop fighting."

Then he directed the red rangers. "TJ, though you replaced me, as my successor, I knew I was leaving the team to the right guy. You deserve to wear that Turbo suit over me. You were one of the best I've come to know. Never stop fighting. Andros, what you did for the galaxy took a lot of courage. It won't be easy to cope with such a matter, but it had to be done. Any of us would have done the same, and Zordon will live on in all of us. Wes and Eric, you were a duo who had a hard time getting along in the first place. You guys had to understand a lot about future technology while getting used to the fight for the future. I am grateful I've crossed paths with you as well as the other red rangers. What we did to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire was incredible. I am grateful to have such a great team of rangers standing before me."

Tommy looked at the trio at the stairs and approached them. "And to Hayley, without you, none of this would have been such a success. You have such exceptional skills and intellect that will bring you more success and happiness. There's no other person I could have asked or trusted to get involved in this ranger circle. Anton, we had our screw-ups and our distance when this began. I had only wished I knew the truth sooner, we could have really saved you from this torment a long time ago. But you held on. You never gave up and in the end you won. I never could have doubted you pulled through. You have taught me a lot in these past few years, and you continue to do that even now. To Elsa, I do realize that Mesogog was in fact a powerful being. And no evil being is the exception. They are all strong with evil, and Mesogog has poisoned our minds and left a few scars that could take some time to heal, but we pulled through."

He turned to look at everyone in the room. "We all pulled through. Those last set of battles took a lot out of us, but they have also made us stronger. There is never a doubt in my mind that evil will always be out there and we have to be prepared for whatever comes our way. It is life, and not just for a ranger. But for everyone. Life is full of surprises, bumps and clear paths, but it is just a matter of deciding how each of us run the path. No one of us here, and the other rangers throughout the world and galaxy, is ever less important than the other. We have changed this world, made it a better place. And everything always happens for a reason. And no one is perfect or ever could be. We all make mistakes, and when I look back at it. I could have ended this early. And the legacy may have never began, but you never gave up. No one ever should in this regime. May the powers live on in all of us, and the legacy continue for future generations to come. Power Rangers unite! Stand together and never stop fighting."

A quick silence fell over the room as Tommy turned away, and it was clear his long speech was gone. But it all ended when everyone had gotten to their feet and cheered and applauded the legendary ranger for that speech. Rangers swarmed each other mixed with the trio now pulled into the mix as they all congratulated each other for all their memories as Rangers and battles won.

They were all glad that this war was over.

Kim raced over to the legendary ranger's arms and locked lips with him as he pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Thomas."

"Mahal kita, Kimberly." he whispered into her ear. "Thank you for everything. Thank you for staying strong for me. I could have never done without you."

She laid another kiss on his lips as tears streaked her cheeks. "It's over, Tommy. Mesogog is gone. And so is Zeltrax. But you had to do what you had to do."

He wiped the trail of tears escaping her eyes and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

The team noticed the gesture as they gushed or gagged, in a joking manner, over the engaged couple.

As they broke away, Anton made no hesitation to greet the two.

"So, what do I hear about the man who has done it all?" Anton raised an eyebrow as he grasped his friend's hand.

Jason raced over and jumped onto Tommy's shoulders, making him lose his balance. The other guys piled him in a dog pile as Tommy got pulled into being in the bottom. Adam and Rocky began to hum "The Wedding March", which only meant one thing.

Kim helped Tommy back to his feet after the dog pile broke away as the team urged them on for another kiss. Each one teased them with the humming of "The Wedding March."

Kim fell into Tommy's powerful embrace as they locked lips again, the team cheered on, loudly.

And life in Reefside, CA was gonna be all right. The Dino Thunder Rangers had put an end to the evil. But it would never be over. For now, though, the victory has gone to the Power Rangers and it was time to celebrate.

One of the things was witnessing the wedding of Thomas Anthony Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart.

**THE END**

_A/N: It is done. Ya know, I just couldn't end it bad. Not yet, anyways. And with an ending like that it would sound like a sequel is in line. Anybody want to see the marraige of Tommy and Kim? Or even how the teens will react toward their final year in high school? Like I said before, it has been a great journey. I never would have expected it to get this far. I was only hoping for a little more reviews than what I got right now. Either way, if you're looking for the sequel, it may be awhile. Ya know, the Holiday Season. But I wish you well. Happy Holidays, Season's Greeting and Happy New Year. This is done, but look out for the sequel "Ordinary World." I'll see ya when I do. May the Powers Always Protect You. _


End file.
